Harry Potter y la marca de Shtaths
by blackspirit
Summary: Todos los personajes que salen en cualquier libro de Harry Potter son de Rowling. Que no me denuncien por utilizarlos ya que yo solo espero un monton de reviews. Asi que ya sabeis a leer para poder criticar. El resto de los personajes son mios. NO SLASH
1. El comienzo

**Capítulo 1.El comienzo.**

La mansión de los Ryddle se alzaba en lo alto de una colina. Parecía deshabitada y totalmente abandonada desde hacía años.

El jardinero que cuidaba esa casa había muerto en las mismas extrañas circunstancias que los últimos moradores de esta y es por tanto que los habitantes del pueblo, Pequeño Hangleton, no se acercaban a ella. Ni siquiera los niños que antes se divertían lanzando piedras a los cristales para sacar de quicio al viejo Frank Bryce. (H.P. y el cáliz de fuego)

Se rumoreaba que estaba maldita.

Voldemort estaba en la gran biblioteca de lo que ahora era su casa. Donde antes moraban libros de grandes escritores muggles como Cervantes, Shakespeare, Tolstoi,...

Ahora moraban libros de magia negra.

- Como buscar una aguja en un pajar  o encontrar una entrada en el ultimo minuto para la final mundial de Quidditch – murmuro en voz queda mientras apartaba de si  "El libro de SHTATHS". Una joya de la magia negra. Era tan extraño que solo se conocía la existencia de dos de estos libros en todo el mundo y este hacía poco tiempo que había llegado a sus manos.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta sin entrar, esperando el permiso necesario para ello.

- Pasa colagusano.

- Señor- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia- Malfoy a llegado.

- Que pase.

Un hombre de pelo largo, de un rubio platino casi blanco, entraba a la habitación temblando ligeramente como sabiendo que le esperaba.

- ¿Y bien?

- No lo hemos encontrad...

No pudo terminar. Antes de poder si quiera darse cuenta estaba gritando de dolor debido a la maldición "cruciatus".

- Eso no es lo que espero oír de mis mortífagos.

- Señor. Dumbledore lo tiene bien escondido. No dudamos que haya realizado el encantamiento "Fidelio" para ocultarlo.

- Me quieres decir que entre todos mis mortífagos no habéis conseguido encontrar a un crío de quince años. "_Crucio_".

Malfoy se retorcía en el suelo mientras Voldemort lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y repulsión.

- Señor. -Pudo decir cuando Voldemort levanto la maldición -  Seguiremos la búsqueda pero solo es seguro que tomara el tren de Hogwarts el 1 de Septiembre.

- El 1 de Septiembre...


	2. 31 de julio

Capítulo 2. 31 de Julio

****

Era el 31 de Julio y  Harry  estaba pasando el peor verano de su vida.

Ya no era que su familia le ignorase. A eso ya se había acostumbrado. Era la falta de noticias del mundo mágico lo que le estaba desesperando. No era que no le escribiesen era que en las cartas que recibía no le decían nada de Voldemort. 

Eso y las continuas pesadillas que sufría casi cada noche. La muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort lo atormentaban a cada momento.

Lo único que conseguía que no se volviese loco era el trabajo. 

Se había dado cuenta que trabajando no le daba tiempo a pensar en "eso"  y ni siquiera los Dursley podían quejarse.

Desde que había llegado la casa de los Dursley estaba mas limpia que nunca, el jardín mejor cortado, parecía hecho al milímetro,  la valla recién pintada, el garaje ordenado,...

Y ni siquiera se lo habían ordenado.

Harry estaba recortando por tercera vez en esa semana el jardín cuando un sonido le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Hedwig – gritó mientras la lechuza se dirigía hacía él.- Me tenías preocupado.

Esta se posó suavemente en su hombro y le pellizcó suavemente la oreja. Solo había estado fuera tres días pero para Harry había sido una eternidad.

Harry le quito el trozo de pergamino que traía en la pata. Este era de Sirius.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien. Te escribo para decirte que no te escribiré en algún tiempo dado que tengo que salir a una misión._

_No te preocupes y cuídate mucho._

_            Con cariño._

_                        Hocicos._

_P.D.: Te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños cuando regrese._

Esta carta tranquilizó algo a Harry dado que generalmente la carta de Sirius llegaba con las de Ron, Hermione y Hagrid a las 12 en punto de la noche y el no haberla recibido le llenó de preocupaciones sobre el paradero de su padrino pero también le llenó con una nueva preocupación. ¿Dónde iba Sirius para no poder ni siquiera poder mandarle una lechuza?.¿Tan peligroso sería?.

En eso estaba cuando sintió un fuerte escozor en la muñeca derecha.

- Lo que faltaba – exclamo viéndosela enrojecida y con un ligero sarpullido.

Entró en la casa dirigiéndose al baño. Se lavó. Se puso un poco de pomada, de cuando Dudley haciendo una apuesta con sus amigos se había lanzado rodando por una colina, sin darse cuenta que esta estaba llena de ortigas, y se la vendó.

********************************************/

 MisaKats: Muchas gracias. No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho recibir tu review. Ha sido el primero de mi vida pero espero que no sea el ultimo.  
  
ChIk-SoAd: La razón por la que en la biblioteca solo había libros muggles era porque esa casa pertenecía a muggles, propiamente dicho al padre de Tom Marvolo Ryddle, Voldemort, el cual odiaba la magia. No hubiese sido lógico que cuando Voldemort se instalase en esa casa esta estuviese llena de libros de magia.  
  
Los primeros capítulos pueden que sean un poco extraños pero son necesarios para darle sentido a este fic.


	3. El tren a hogwarts

**Capítulo 3. El tren a Hogwarts.**

****

Era el 1º de Septiembre y Harry estaba eufórico. Regresaba a Hogwarts.

Se levantó de la cama y terminó de meter todas sus cosas en el baúl.

Le había costado convencer a tío Vernon de que lo llevara a la estación de King Cross. Este solo cedió cuando Harry le dijo que si él no quería llevarlo, Sirius, _"el peligroso asesino"_  fugado de Azkaban, estaría gustoso de venir a buscarlo para llevarlo a la estación.

Se volvió a rascar la muñeca. El maldito sarpullido no se iba. Tendría que consultarlo con la señora Pomfrey en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts. Tal vez en un día o dos. No quería batir su propio record de aparecer por la enfermería yendo el primer día y mucho menos perderse el banquete.

- Vamos chico que no tengo todo el día. –Se oyó la voz de Vernon Dursley desde la planta inferior de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, tío Vernon ni siquiera se molesto en bajarse del coche. Apremió a Harry para que bajase el baúl lo mas deprisa posible y salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo.

Se dirigió lo más deprisa que pudo a la estación 9 y ¾  ya que solo quedaban 10 minutos para las 11 y el tren de Hogwarts no esperaba a los alumnos que llegaban tarde.

Quedaban 8 minutos y solo tenía que atravesar la barrera.

- Es que esas personas no podían haberse puesto a hablar en otro lugar.- 7 minutos.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos. – 6 minutos.

- Y a mi que me importa que la tía Ruthy se divorcie de su sexto marido. – 4 minutos.

- Al final les lanzo una maldición. –3 minutos.

- Por fin. – 2 minutos.

Atravesó la barrera como alma que lleva al diablo y ni siquiera se detuvo al ver a la señora Weasley. Solo siguió corriendo mientras gritando le dijo: 

- Adiós señora Weas...

- Este chico un día me mata del susto.- Pensó mientras veía a Harry meter su baúl en el tren segundos antes de que iniciase la marcha.

Solo le quedaba encontrar a Ron y a Hermione. Tarea nada fácil ya que estos parecían no estar en ninguno de los vagones del tren. Solo le quedaba revisar el último cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

- Vaya, vaya. Cabeza rajada sin la sangre sucia y el perdedor.

- Malfoy. – Dijo con asco mientras volteaba –Pensaba que con todo el tiempo que has tenido en vacaciones se te habría ocurrido algo mejor. No espera. No eres lo suficientemente inteligente para eso.

- Maldito Pot...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque una explosión hizo tambalearse al tren.


	4. Dementores y algo más

Capítulo 4. Dementores y algo más. 

****

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el tren se detuvo completamente.

Pero llego un horror todavía mayor, dementores. Solo se oían los gritos de los alumnos.

Harry empezó a sentir el frió que solo esos seres podían producirle. Intentaba pensar el algo alegre pero no resultaba fácil teniendo a Draco Malfoy gritando a su lado y a Crabble a Goyle abrazándose el uno al otro mientras lloraban desconsoladamente.

Algo le jaló hacía atrás.

- Ron. – Exclamó mientras le abrazaba. – ¿Dónde está Hermione?.

- En el vagón de los prefectos. Somos prefectos los dos. Estaba revisando que todo estuviera bien cuando os oí a ti y a Malfoy. ¿Qué ha sucedido? 

- Dementores. Están subiendo al tren. – Le contestó Harry mientras sacaba su varita y maldecía a la cicatriz de su frente que había empezado dolerle.

- ¿ Y qué hacen aquí los dementores? – Preguntó mientras salía de la cabina y arrastraba a Malfoy hasta dentro de la cabina del vagón. 

Harry lo miraba escéptico pero le ayudo metiendo a Crabble.

- No me mires así. Ahora tengo las responsabilidades de un prefecto y no puedo dejar que le den el beso del Dementor a un alumno aunque sea Malfoy.

- Bien solo queda Goyle. Después intentaré ahuyentar a los dementores.

Pero no habían siquiera salido del vagón cuando otra voz sonó detrás de ellos.

- Potter.

La voz de Lucius Malfoy resonó por todo el vagón.

- Vaya esto empieza a ser una reunión familiar de Malfoys. –Le contestó Harry aparentando una seguridad que no sentía.

Ambos levantaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo.

- "_Crucio_"- Gritó Malfoy

- "_Desmaius_". – Contrarrestó Harry.

La maldición de Malfoy le pasó rozando la muñeca derecha rompiendo la venda que en aquellos momentos llevaba pero el hechizo de Harry le dio de lleno. No pudo quedarse a ver su obra porque otros dos mortífagos aparecieron detrás de Malfoy.

- "_Desmaius_"- Gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Pero al impactar sus rayos contra los mortífagos cuatro de estos aparecieron donde estaban los anteriores.

- Corre. No aguantará mucho.- Le gritó Harry a Ron mientras este hacía un hechizo protector que los cubriera a los dos.

Mientras escuchaban las maldiciones rebotar contra el escudo a Harry empezó a dolerle la cicatriz como solo le dolía cuando Voldemort estaba cerca.

Estaban llegando a la puerta del vagón cuando chocaron con algo que era:

- Hermione.- Dijeron ambos a coro.

- ¿ Pero qué está pa..

No la dejaron terminar ya que un rayo le rozó a Ron en el hombro. La empujaron hacía atrás y cerraron la puerta lo más deprisa que pudieron. Pero sus problemas no terminaron ahí dado que por la otra puerta aparecieron dos mortífagos más.

- Chicos yo no se como lo veréis vosotros pero si por ahí no podemos ir y por aquí tampoco solo nos queda una salida.

- FUERA.- Gritó Ron en ese momento abriendo la compuerta que daba al exterior mientras Harry intentaba dejar fuera de combate a los dos mortífagos que empezaron a lanzarles maldiciones mientras se agarraba la cicatriz con la otra mano.

Pero al salir hubiesen preferido haberse quedado con los dos mortífagos en el vagón ya que fuera se encontraban al menos cien dementores, cincuenta mortífagos y, lo peor de todo, Voldemort.


	5. La aguja en el pajar

Capítulo 5. La aguja en el pajar. 

- Vaya, vaya. Mi querido Potter. – La voz de Voldemort sonaba con ese tono de sarcasmo que solo él podía darle.

Hermione empezó a temblar mientras que a Ron solo se le veían las pecas de lo pálido que estaba. Aún así ambos sacaron sus varitas. Harry se sujetaba la cicatriz. Lo veía todo borroso y dudaba que pudiese aguantar mucho mas tiempo de pie pero aún así le apunto con su varita.

Las cabezas de los estudiantes empezaron a aparecer por las ventanas mientras Voldemort se acercaba cada vez más a ellos con una sonrisa macabra.

Estaba a punto de llegar hasta ellos cuando un gran estruendo detrás de Voldemort los hizo sobresaltarse.

Dumbledore estaba detrás de Voldemort con algunos magos más. Algunos de ellos profesores de Hogwarts.

- Atacad.- Se oyó la voz de Voldemort que aún seguía mirando a Harry. Este aún veía borroso pero aún así lanzó su hechizo contra Voldemort.

- Stupefy.- Que ni siquiera rozó a Voldemort pero si a uno de los cuatro mortífagos que luchaban contra la profesora McGonagall dado que un nuevo dolor se le había sumado. El maldito sarpullido de la mano empezó a dolerle con mayor intensidad que el de la cicatriz si eso era posible.

Dumbledore había intentado ir a por Voldemort pero ocho mortífagos habían ido directos a por él impidiéndole acercarse a donde estaban los chicos.

Ron y Hermione atacaban a los mortífagos que se le ponían a tiro y que estaban atacando a los diferentes magos y brujas que habían aparecido con Dumbledore pero sin quitar la vista de Voldemort.

Este estaba apenas a varios metros de ellos cuando Ron y Hermione le lanzaron un "_Desmaius_" que dio de lleno en la barrera protectora que Voldemort tenía alrededor de él. Harry luchaba, a la vez, tanto con el dolor de la cicatriz como con el dolor que le causaba el sarpullido ignorando completamente a Voldemort.

- No creeríais que iba a ser tan fácil. – Dijo Voldemort con una risa sarcástica acercándose cada vez más a ellos. - Fuera- Gritó Voldemort lanzándoles a ambos un hechizo repulsor alejándolos de donde se encontraba Harry y creando después una barrera entre ellos dos.- Potter, Potter, Potter...

Harry no le escuchaba se rascaba impulsivamente  la muñeca derecha. ¿ Cómo ese maldito sarpullido podía ser peor que el dolor de la cicatriz?. Ese ya ni lo sentía. Voldemort cada vez se enfurecía mas. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorasen.

Levantó la varita.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de librarse del último de los mortífagos contra el que luchaba mientras observaba a la profesora Sprout que empezaba a tener problemas con dos de ellos.

Remus había terminado ya con los suyos cuando dirigió su mirada hacía Harry y lo que vio le dejo paralizado.

- "_Crucio_."

El hechizo dio de lleno sobre Harry pero este ni se inmuto. Ron y Hermione le miraban asombrados. Voldemort volvió a lanzar una maldición.

- "_AVADA KEDAVRA_. "

Otra vez se repitió la misma situación. El hechizo dio de lleno a Harry y el chico solo se  rascaba el sarpullido como si la vida le fuese en ello. Ya ni le importaba que la varita se le hubiese caído al suelo.

Voldemort estaba furioso y a la vez aterrorizado. Le había lanzado dos de las peores maldiciones, una de ellas mortal,  y ese muchacho no se había ni inmutado. 

La batalla detrás de ellos se había detenido al momento de oír la ultima y peor de las maldiciones.

Todos estaban paralizados mirando de Voldemort a Harry y de Harry a Voldemort.

Dumbledore estaba pálido, Remus tenía los ojos abiertos de tal manera que era innatural, Ron y Hermione solo miraban a Harry con caras de estupefacción, McGonagall estaba en estado de shock, los mortífagos estaban todos ellos paralizados de terror y los estudiantes que miraban desde los vagones estaban mudos.

En ese momento algo los puso en un estado de conmoción superior al que estaban. Harry cayó. Se desmayó mientras que de su muñeca empezó a surgir una ligera luz dorada.

Voldemort se acerco aún temeroso. Ese crió podía seguir vivo. ¿Pero cómo demonios podría seguir vivo?

Estaba sobre él. Todos los demás le miraban expectantes. Levantó la muñeca derecha del muchacho y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

- JA, JA, JA- Se oyó la risa fría de Voldemort. 

Luego volvió a acercarse a Harry para comprobar si seguía vivo. 

- JA, JA, JA- Se oyó más fuerte todavía.

Lo que pasó después nadie lo habría creído. Voldemort recogió el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry con mucho cuidado, como si este fuese el mayor tesoro que hubiese en el mundo y le pasó la mano por la cara apartándole un mechón de la frente.

- La aguja en el pajar.- JA, JA, JA.- Volvió a reírse.

Los demás le miraban como si estuviese loco. El grupo de Dumbledore no lo dudaba pero los mortífagos, ellos lo miraban como si verdaderamente hubiese perdido el juicio. Incluyendo a Malfoy que ya se había recuperado.

Voldemort volvió a recuperar la compostura y dirigiéndose a sus mortífagos ordenó.

- Retirada. - Y desapareció llevándose el cuerpo de Harry con él.

En pocos segundos, solo los estudiantes, profesores y otros magos venidos con Dumbledore estaban en el lugar.

Remus fue el primero en hablar mientras recogía las rotas gafas de Harry del suelo:

- Dumbledore hay que encontrarle. Dios, como le voy a explicar esto a Sirius. – Algunos le lanzaron miradas de incomprensión

- Y a mi madre- Añadió Ron recogiendo la varita de Harry del suelo.

Dumbledore estaba pálido. ¿Cómo se lo iban a decir a Sirius y a Molly?. Pero aún así tenía que ser el director responsable que era.

Ordenó al maquinista continuar para llevar al resto de los estudiantes y a ellos mismos hasta Hogwarts allí hablarían de lo que harían a continuación.


	6. Reacciones

**Capítulo 6. Reacciones.**

****

Un perro negro corría como alma que lleva al diablo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los alumnos que lo veían se sorprendían de su presencia allí pero lo que más les sorprendía era que el profesor Remus. J. Lupin corriese detrás de él gritándole que se detuviera.

El animago llegó a la gárgola de piedra, se transformó solo el tiempo suficiente para decir la contraseña", Meigas de chocolate fritas", y subió las escaleras sin esperar siquiera a Lupin que venía jadeando detrás de él.

- ¿Dónde estÁ? –Gritó mientras agarraba a Dumbledore de la túnica y le agitaba violentamente.-¿Dónde? 

- Sirius.- La voz de Lupin se oyó tenuemente en la habitación.- Yo. Lo siento.

Sirius había llegado apenas hacía una hora al colegio para entregar su informe. Pero antes que nada iría a ver a su ahijado y entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños cuando se encontró en uno de los pasillos a Severus Snape con el semblante mas pálido que le hubiese visto en años.

- Sirius. – Su voz sonaba apagada mientras miraba al perro enfrente de él. Odiaba a ese hombre pero en esos momentos lo único que podía sentir por él era lástima.

Eso no le encajó a Sirius. Jamás en todos los años desde que conocía a Snape le había llamado por su nombre y el tono de voz que había empleado le había hecho sentir un temblor que solo le habían causado los dementores.

Poco después se cruzó con Minerva McGonagall y la profesora en cuanto le vio se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

Solo se cruzó en su mente un segundo- Harry- y antes de pensar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo salió a todo correr hacía la torre Gryffindor. Apenas había llegado cuando diviso a Ron y a Hermione ambos con las caras compungidas y pareciendo a punto de llorar. Cuando ambos divisaron a Hocicos este les dio un ladrido como preguntando donde se encontraba Harry pero lo único que consiguió fue que Hermione rompiera a llorar y saliese corriendo hacía el baño de las chicas seguida de cerca por Ron que intentaba en vano consolarla pero sin lograrlo ya que a él también se le salían las lagrimas.

Entonces Sirius tomó la última opción válida que le quedaba. Dirigirse al despacho de Dumbledore. Él le explicaría que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero no logró llegar ya que al girar la ultima de las esquinas antes de llegar a la estatua de la gárgola tropezó con Remusque le miró como si hubiese visto una acromantula.

_Terror, ¿por qué Remus le miraba con terror?. No tenía sentido._

- Sirius. – Logró decir después de varios segundos.

Definitivamente algo iba mal. Remus no lo solía llamar Sirius. Solo lo hacía cuando algo muy grave estaba sucediendo y si él estaba bien y Remus también solo le quedaba la opción ya antes descrita. Harry.

Sirius siguió a Remus hasta donde se encontraba su despacho de DCAO y allí tomó su aspecto original.

- Remus. ¿Dónde está Harry?.

Dios. Eso iba ser lo mas difícil de su vida. Así que bajo la cabeza y en un ligero susurro le relató todo lo que había ocurrido en el expreso de Hogwarts. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que Voldemort tomaba a Harry entre sus brazos no pudo continuar. Sirius tomó su forma animaga y salió corriendo hacía el despacho de Dumbledore.

Estaba agazapado en uno de los sillones del profesor Dumbledore. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que su ahijado debía estar siendo torturado en esos momentos por Voldemort o, aún peor, estaba siendo sometido a una lenta muerte después de la tortura. Le había fallado a James. A Lily. A Harry.

Molly Weasley estaba sentada a su lado. Ella era la que había separado a Sirius de Dumbledore entrando al despacho irradiando una ira que nadie en su familia, ni siquiera los gemelos en una de sus peores travesuras, había experimentado. 

Pasó atropellando a Remus, que cayó al suelo antes siquiera de darse cuenta que era lo que lo había golpeado, y empujando a Sirius, con una fuerza que solo las madres que protegen a sus crías pueden lograr, agarró a Dumbledore de la misma manera que Sirius había hecho anteriormente y preguntó dónde estaba Harry con un tono de voz que habría asustado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. 

Remus había conseguido petrificarlos a ambos antes de que matasen, muy seguramente, a Dumbledore. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en sendos sillones del despacho con la mirada perdida escuchando vagamente lo que estaban haciendo para localizar el paradero de Harry pero la mirada que expresaba Dumbledore era de que no tenía esperanzas de volverlo a ver con vida.


	7. El despertar

**Capítulo 7. El despertar.**

Unos débiles rayos sol le daban en la cara. Todo estaba algo confuso. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible en la que él y sus amigos eran atacados por dementores, mortífagos y hasta por el mismísimo Voldemort. 

Pero eso no podía ser posible. A no ser que estuviese en la enfermería de Hogwarts pero ese lugar no olía como la enfermería ni tampoco a la torre de Gryffindor.

Abrió los ojos, lentamente, viendo borrosas formas a su alrededor. ¿Un gato? ¿Qué hacía un gato encima de él?. Definitivamente no estaba ni en la enfermería ni en la torre de Gryffindor, reconocería esos dos lugares entre cualquier otro en el mundo.

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió.

- No te muevas de ahí.- El tono de voz le hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- No te importa, chico. No te muevas de ahí o te amarraré a la cama.

Harry no iba a obedecer a ese hombre. Algo dentro de él le decía que no era de fiar.

Pero antes incluso de que hubiese levantado el torso completamente oyó unas palabras, sintió que algo le empujaba hacía atrás y antes de darse cuenta se encontró amarrado a esa cama.

Después sintió que le metían algo por la boca y ya no se enteró de más.

- ¿Cómo está el chico? –La voz de Voldemort retumbó por la habitación.

- Físicamente bastante bien, mi señor. Solo algunos arañazos sin importancia, algo de cansancio y una pequeña desnutrición. No he podido examinarle la muñeca derecha, lleva como una especie de muñequera que...

- Yo se la puse. No la toques. ¿Algo más?

- Si fuese paciente mío le ordenaría quedarse en cama, una dieta, y...

- Haz lo que sea necesario.

- Señor. ¿Y si intenta escapar? – Preguntó con una nota de terror en la voz.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene eso no ocurrirá.- Contestó sopesando si el hombre merecía seguir vivo después de hacer esa pregunta.

- Señor. ¿Qué hará con el chico?

- Eso es asunto mío. "_Crucio_."

Volvió a despertarse algunas horas más tarde. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. ¿Por qué demonios estaba atado a la cama?.

- Vaya a si que al fin despertaste. El señor Oscuro ha estado muy preocupado por tu salud.

O no había oído bien o ese tío debía estar mal de la cabeza. Voldemort preocupado por él. Si ya. Y los hipogrifos son de color rosa.

- ¿Mis gafas?

- Se rompieron en la pelea. Te conseguiré unas. – Apuntó a Harry con su varita, murmuró unas palabras y unos anteojos le aparecieron en la cara.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- No te importa.

- ¿Por qué...

- No te importa.

- ¿Qué es... –Dijo mirándose la muñeca.

- No te importa

- ¿Y mi varita? – Se sentía desnudo sin ella.

- No te importa.

- ¿Quién me trajo?

- No te importa.

- ¿Y que es lo que me importa?

- Nada. Come esto- Le dijo poniéndole una bandeja frente a la cama y soltándole las ataduras lo suficiente como para que pudiese incorporarse en la cama.

Harry  miraba lo que había en la bandeja como si fuese una poción realizada por Neville y que él se tuviera que tomar. Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts se iba a comer eso. Ese hombre era un mortífago, de eso ya no le cabía la menor duda, y jamás tomaría nada que le diese un mortífago ni aún muriéndose de hambre que era como estaba en esos momentos.

- Comételo por propia voluntad o te lo meto en la boca a la fuerza.

- Ni loco.- Murmuró.

- Tú lo has querido.

Volvió a encontrarse atado en la cama e intentó cerrar la boca con todas sus fuerzas pero ese hombre le puso una mano sobre la nariz y a los pocos segundos le estaba metiendo cucharadas de sopa en la boca.

Harry volvió a despertarse en la misma posición en que se había encontrado las dos últimas semanas. Atado a esa maldita cama.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y giró la cabeza hacía allí. Ya sabía quien era. Era la única persona que había visto en esas dos semanas.

Ese hombre levantó su varita hacía él, le examinó (había visto a la señora Pomfrey hacerlo millones de veces en sus estancias en la enfermería), la bajó, conjuró una bandeja delante de Harry y le soltó lo suficiente para que pudiese sentarse en la cama.

Harry se levantó despacio y empezó a comer lentamente, observando cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca. Después de la primera semana, la negativa de Harry a comer había sido infructuosa ya que ese hombre, o como Harry lo llamaba "No te importa", siempre le obligaba tal como había hecho la primera vez  y ya se había cansado de que le diesen de comer como si fuese un niño pequeño. Además si hubiese querido matarle no sería con la comida pero aún así no iba a fiarse.

- Hoy tendrás una visita. – La voz de ese hombre sonó con miedo pero disfrutando sus palabras. Algo que no se le escapó a Harry.

¿Quién sabía que él se encontraba ahí?.La respuesta era simple. – Voldemort.

 -Tomate esto. – Le ordenó entregándole una botellita con una poción azul pálido. La misma que llevaba dándole desde que estaba allí.

La cogió con la mano derecha. Pero antes siquiera de abrirla se quedó viendo la muñequera que tenía en la mano derecha por enésima vez. Esta tenía grabada una serpiente que de vez en cuando se movía. Solo recordaba que en ese lugar le había salido un doloroso sarpullido. Cuando le había preguntado a ese hombre, del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, por ella, había obtenido la misma respuesta que cada vez que hacía una pregunta- No te importa. Había intentado quitársela cuando "No te importa" no le miraba pero la muñequera se apretaba cada vez más hasta casi cortarle la circulación y volviendo a aflojarse cuando desistía de ello.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos – T"MATELO. ahora.- y al ver que el hombre se acercaba a él abrió la botellita y se bebió todo el contenido.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte ruido en la parte inferior de la casa los sobresaltó a ambos.

- MALDITO GATO.

Esto le dio a Harry la oportunidad que llevaba esperando desde hacía dos semanas. Desde que estaba allí había intentado liberarse de las sogas en más de una ocasión pero al estar constantemente vigilado o atado eso había resultado imposible pero, ahora, ese hombre había salido a comprobar que había ocurrido. Se soltó la parte inferior de cuerpo con toda la rapidez que fue capaz y apoyo los pies en el suelo.

El haber estado dos semanas sin movimiento le jugó una mala pasada ya que al intentar levantarse con rapidez todo se tambaleó a su alrededor pero consiguió reponerse rápidamente. 

Se volvió a levantar otra vez esta vez más despacio y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Afortunadamente no estaba cerrada. "No te importa" había salido con tanta prisa que seguramente lo habría olvidado. Bajó despacio las escalera. Escuchando cualquier sonido extraño pero solo se escuchaba un rezongar desde la otra parte de la casa. Vislumbró lo que sería la puerta de salida y al abrirla encontró lo que se le había negado esas dos semanas. La libertad.

Salió sin hacer ningún ruido. Se encontraba en lo que parecía una casa de campo con una vasta extensión de terreno. Estaba decidiendo si iba a derecha o izquierda cuando un "pop" sonó en la parte derecha de la casa. _A la izquierda_. Se escondió en la parte lateral de la casa, pensando que sería Voldemort pero de ser así la cicatriz estaría doliéndole, ¿o no?, hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse y después corrió  todo lo que pudo. No importaba la dirección solo el alejarse de allí. Se oyó un grito furioso seguido de uno de terror.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Una hora tal vez dos. Pero no podía detenerse. No ahora que había visto luces a lo lejos. Miraba constantemente hacía atrás comprobando que nadie le seguía. Estaba agotado y empezaba a tropezar con las piedras del camino – _vamos, vamos, vamos_- se decía a si mismo. Cualquier ruido le hacía sobresaltarse como si hubiera escuchado una fuerte explosión.

Oyó un "pop" detrás de él lo que hizo que se girará rápidamente. Pero solo pudo articular un NO antes de caer desmayado.

Voces. Gritos. Silencio. Oscuridad.


	8. La marcha

**Capítulo 8. La marcha.**

Arthur Weasley y su familia se habían unido al grupo de búsqueda de Harry desde que el muchacho desapareció. Se encontraba tomando su sexta taza de café en ese día. Llevaba días sin dormir y no iba a hacerlo hasta que no encontrasen a Harry. Se sentía como si hubiese perdido a uno de sus hijos y el estado de su mujer era aún peor. No había parado de llorar desde que se enteró y lo único que aún la mantenía en pie era la posibilidad de encontrarlo con vida. Sus hijos se comportaban como si hubiesen perdido a un hermano y el que peor estaba de todos era Ron.

- Papá. - La voz de Charlie Weasley cruzó la habitación. En uno de los mapas que estaba mirando se encontraba ahora una lucecita roja.

El señor Weasley tardó apenas dos segundos en llegar donde se encontraba su hijo señalando con un dedo el puntito"Damn Creek"

- Avisa a los aurores en diez minutos los quiero allí.

- Los tendrás en cinco.

Charlie Weasley se desapareció mientras que Arthur calculaba las coordenadas para aparecerse en ese lugar.

Cuando llegó allí veinte aurores estaban inspeccionando el lugar.

- ¿Qué habéis encontrado?

- Solo algunas huellas. Las primeras de alguien que huía y las segundas de alguien que se apareció en este mismo lugar. Además de un poco de magia en el ambiente. Seguramente un hechizo aturdidor.

- Rastread toda la zona. Si hay o ha habido rastro de magia oscura en 50 Kilómetros quiero que lo investiguéis.

Tardaron al menos tres horas en rastrear todo el terreno y se detectaron tres lugares en los que se había utilizado la magia recientemente. Arthur los separó en tres grupos y se dirigió con el primero de ellos al lugar que estaba más al norte. De los tres lugares era el único en el que no habían podido aparecerse y ese era el sitio más probable de encontrar a Harry si es que estaba en esa zona.

_Otra vez no. En este lugar no._ Cerró los ojos. La puerta volvió a abrirse. Ya se conocía la rutina.  " No te importa" se acercaba a él. Espera. Algo raro. ¿Qué le estaba  haciendo en la muñeca?. " No te importa" no le había tocado la muñeca desde que lo conocía. 

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio le paralizó. Voldemort le estaba quitando la muñequera murmurando un hechizo que no entendió.

Pero no podía ser Voldemort. La cicatriz no le dolía. Ni siquiera le molestaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Pasa. – La voz de Voldemort resonó por la habitación.

" No te importa" entró en la habitación, hizo una reverencia a Voldemort y dejó una bandeja al borde de la cama. Se acercó a Harry con una botellita de poción. Era la misma que las últimas veces, el color era el mismo, azul pálido. – Abre la boca. 

Harry no reaccionaba. Eso debía ser una pesadilla. No le dio tiempo ni a pensar en lo que le acababan de ordenar cuando ese hombre le estaba introduciendo el contenido de la botella en la boca. 

Después esperó alguna orden de Voldemort.

- Prepara todo. Nos vamos. – Le dijo cuando terminaba de ponerle de nuevo la muñequera a Harry murmurando aquel extraño hechizo mientras miraba un libro del que Harry solo pudo ver una palabra. "SHTATHS"

Cuando el mortífago salió de la habitación Voldemort se dirigió a Harry.

- Potter. Potter. Potter. Yo preocupándome por tu bienestar y tú vas y decides irte sin siquiera despedirte. ¿Es que en ese colegio no te han enseñado modales?. - Ese debía ser el sueño más surrealista que había tenido en la vida. Voldemort preocupándose por su bienestar. Sí, ya. - Después de todo eres mi invitado.

- ¿Invitado? –_Loco. Completamente loco_.

- Invitado permanente. Me encantaría seguir con esta agradable conversación pero tu pequeña escapada debe haber alertado a los localizadores de magia del ministerio y los aurores no deben tardar en encontrar nuestra localización.

Pero Harry no le prestaba atención. Voldemort le apretaba con fuerza la muñeca. Como si su vida dependiera de la muñeca de Harry. 

¿Qué tenía en la muñeca que podía ser tan importante?

Estaba solo. Indefenso. ¿Por qué Voldemort no le mataba?

Solo pensaba que tenía que quitarse esa muñequera a como diera lugar. Tal vez en donde lo llevaban pudiese encontrar algo para poder cortarla.

Se aparecieron lo más cerca posible del lugar a unos 5 Km. Habían intentado hacerlo más cerca pero algún hechizo repulsor se lo impedía. Empezaron a correr. El tiempo podía ser prudencial. 

_Lo que ese bastardo le estuviese haciendo a Harry lo iba a pagar con sangre aunque pereciesen en ello_.- Ese era el pensamiento de ambos Weasley mientras corrían con todas sus fuerzas.

Llevaban al menos media hora corriendo cuando divisaron una desvencijada casa de dos plantas. Corrieron con más rapidez aunque sus fuerzas estaban a punto de derrumbarse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y "no te importa" entró apresuradamente.

- Señor se han activado los detectores. Tenemos dos minutos.- Le informó entregándole un trozo de madera de aspecto mohoso y haciéndole una reverencia después.

- Bien, no han tardado mucho. Potter- añadió dirigiéndose a Harry – pon la mano aquí. – Añadió mientras el otro hombre terminaba de soltar a Harry de la cama.

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar pensando que los aurores no estaban lejos y que seguramente no tardarían en llegar. – No – 

Una mirada asesina atravesó la cara de Voldemort. Nadie le desobedecía. Nadie. Pero no podía dañar a ese maldito mocoso. No, si no quería destruir uno de sus mayores sueños. No, por ahora. Intentó serenarse para no lanzarle un cruciatus allí mismo. Aún apretando la muñeca de Harry con fuerza. Se oyó un fuerte golpe en la parte inferior y pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera.

- No - Repitió Harry aún más fuerte.

- No tengo tiempo para estupideces. – Le dijo mientras le pasaba el translador a su seguidor y tiraba con fuerza de la muñeca de Harry hacía la madera. Era un combate de voluntades que justo en el momento en el que se abría la puerta Harry perdió y solo pudo ver una cabellera de color fuego antes de sumirse en una sucesión de colores.

Con un hechizo Arthur tiró la puerta abajo y fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Un no que le inundó el corazón con una alegría que no había sentido en días. Subió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas hacía donde había escuchado la voz sin siquiera pensar en la segunda voz que había escuchado. Una voz fría y llena de ira. Justo cuando abrió la puerta los vio. Harry tirado en una cama forcejeando con Voldemort y otro hombre detrás de ellos.

No pudo hacer nada. Justo cuando iba a levantar la varita Voldemort tiró de Harry y desaparecieron los tres. Charlie aparecía justo en ese momento detrás de su padre.

- Era Harry, Charlie. Era Harry. Está vivo. –Sollozó en el hombro de su hijo.


	9. De dolor, muerte y guardianes

**Capítulo 9. De dolor, muerte y guardianes.**

****

_Como detestaba esa forma de viajar. ¿Es que los magos no podían inventar otra forma menos odiosa de transportarse?. _

El dolor le sacó de sus pensamientos. Voldemort le arrastraba con toda la fuerza que era capaz mientras que el otro hombre los seguía de cerca apuntándole con la varita. ¿Pero por qué no le dolía la cicatriz?. Antes siempre que Voldemort estaba cerca la cicatriz le producía un dolor inimaginable y ahora estaba tirando de él y la cicatriz como si no estuviera.

- Siéntate.- Ordenó Voldemort.

Su mente corría con rapidez. Voldemort le había liberado la muñeca. ¿Cómo podía escapar de ahí?. Si al menos tuviera su varita intentaría inmovilizar al que tenía detrás y luego intentar un _"prior incantatem"_ con Voldemort. Así al menos tendría una oportunidad.

- Siéntate.- Repitió con más ira en la voz.

Sintiendo la punta de una varita en su espalda no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Estaban encima de una pequeña colina desde donde se divisaba un pequeño parque en el que una pareja paseaba con su pequeño hijo. No debería tener mas de seis o siete años.

- ¿Los ves?.

Harry asintió.

- _"Avada kedavra"_. - Murmuró Voldemort apuntando al hombre. Este cayó sin saber que era lo que le había golpeado. –Por negarte a comer.

Harry le miró aterrorizado.

- _"Avada kedavra"_. – La mujer cayó justo cuando se arrodillaba sobre su marido. – Por escaparte.

Harry miraba al niño que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras empujaba a su madre intentando despertarla.

- No, por favor. – Murmuró cuando Voldemort volvió a levantar su varita con dirección al niño.

- _"Avada kedavra"_ - El niño yacía al lado de su madre.- Por desobedecerme. Jamás vuelvas a desobedecerme.

- Levántate. - Harry miraba paralizado los cuerpos mientras las personas que se encontraban en el parque se acercaban corriendo a ver que había sucedido. Se escuchaban gritos de terror y lloros.

Volvió a levantar la varita en dirección a los tres cuerpos que ahora yacían en el suelo. – _"Destructio"_. – Una fuerte explosión causó que los tres cuerpos saliesen despedidos en diferentes direcciones mientras el suelo se abría con una fuerte explosión.

- No lo volveré a repetir. - Dijo alzando la varita de nuevo hacía las personas que estaban en el parque.

 Harry se puso de pie aún temblando. Sentía una mezcla de odio e impotencia que no había sentido nunca.

- ¿Por qué... – Fue lo único que pudo articular.

- ¿Qué por qué lo he hecho? – Se rió Voldemort.- Por ti. Solo por ti. Te lo voy a explicar.- Añadió viendo la estupefacción en el rostro de Harry.- Cada vez que me desobedezcas o intentes escaparte iremos a algún lugar lleno de muggles  y acabaré con la vida de aquellos que me plazca o elegiré a alguien importante para ti y le torturare hasta que muera  y tú estarás presente para verlo. ¿Me has entendido?

 Empezaba a sentirse con fiebre y todo giraba a su alrededor. Le miró con terror  pero aún así asintió.

- Vámonos.- Cogió a Harry por los hombros y los tres desaparecieron de allí.

Cuando despertó notó que no estaba amarrado a la cama. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en una amplia habitación con grandes ventanales donde entraba el sol a raudales. Alguien le había quitado casi toda la ropa pero le habían dejado una túnica de color rojo a los pies de la cama. Se levantó algo inseguro y se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró.

- ¿El señor desea tomar un baño?. – La voz de una elfina lo sobresaltó – Si el señor lo desea lo tendré listo en 5 minutos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó. No recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar.

- Niddy no puede contestarle a eso, señor. Órdenes del señor amo, señor. ¿El señor desea un baño, señor?

- Si, gracias.- La última vez que había tomado un baño fue el día que tomó el tren a Hogwarts y de eso no sabía cuantos días habían pasado.- Oye, ¿qué día es hoy?

- 20 de septiembre, señor. El señor estuvo durmiendo muchos días. El señor tuvo mucha fiebre, señor. Le prepararé su baño señor. 

- ¿Dónde está la ropa que traía puesta?

- El señor amo ordenó quemarla, señor. Debe ponerse esa, señor.- Dijo señalando la túnica a los pies de la cama. Después de eso desapareció.

Cuando salió del baño estaba limpio pero no se sentía así. Las muertes de esa familia habían sido por su culpa. Voldemort los había matado por él. Se puso la túnica que había encima de la cama que ya se encontraba hecha. Se tumbó y se puso a observar la muñequera de su mano derecha. _¿Qué podía ser eso que tenía en la muñeca?. ¿Por qué Voldemort no le había matado?._ No era lógico. Toda su vida había querido matarlo.

Agarró la muñequera e intentó quitársela pero otra vez se hizo más estrecha. Lo volvió a intentar hasta que la mano se le quedó morada por la falta de circulación.

La voz de Niddy le impidió volver a intentarlo. 

– Señor. El señor amo desea verle en el gran salón, señor. En cuanto el señor almuerce, señor.

– ¿Y eso dónde está? – Le preguntó mientras que la elfina le ponía delante una bandeja llena de comida, una nota y una botellita con el contenido de color azul pálido.

– Niddy le acompañará, señor. Niddy tiene orden de vigilar al señor mientras este en la casa, señor.

– ¿Mientras este en la casa?. ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo salir de la casa?.

– El señor amo deja salir al señor. El señor amo dijo que le diría al señor las cosas que puede y no puede hacer.

Harry apartó la botellita. No se fiaba de lo que contenía pero Niddy lo vio.

- El señor debe tomarse todo o el señor amo se enojará. Le dijo a Niddy que le dijera al señor que si el señor no se lo tomaba los señores saldrían "a pasear".

Ya sabía que significaban esas palabras así que volvió a tomar la botella, la abrió y se la tomó de un trago. Después cogió la nota y palideció por completo.

Cuando hubo desayunado salió de la habitación, sorprendiéndose de que la puerta no estuviese cerrada, y siguió a Niddy hasta la parte inferior de la casa. Miró de reojo la puerta de entrada, deseando salir de allí, escapar, pero las palabras de Voldemort se introdujeron en su mente como si se las hubieran grabado a fuego. No, no dejaría que matasen a más personas. No podía. Apretó la nota que llevaba en la mano con fuerza y continuó.

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta que parecía muy antigua, marrón oscura, casi negra.

- El señor debe entrar solo, señor. Niddy no tiene permiso para entrar ahí sin permiso, señor.

- Gracias Niddy.

La elfina hizo una reverencia y se marchó dejándolo con la mano puesta en el picaporte.

Tardó varios segundos en girarlo. Sin saber que era lo que le esperaba detrás de aquella puerta. Se encontró en un salón que solo había visto en sus pesadillas. En aquellas donde Voldemort torturaba a sus mortífagos. El recordarlo le revolvió el estomago pero aún así no se detuvo.

Cuando entró Voldemort le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Pasó por delante de seis mortífagos que le miraban como si estuviesen viendo a un fantasma. Ya sabía porque su túnica era de color rojo. Con ella resaltaba entre tanto negro como lo hubiera hecho Albus Dumbledore o Hagrid en medio de Privet Drive.

Se quedó de pie justo delante de Voldemort que acariciaba a su enorme serpiente.

- Así que al fin despertaste.-Los mortífagos lo miraban sin creer lo que estaban escuchando. Harry solo lo miraba. – Te preguntarás para que te he hecho llamar. –Harry seguía sin decir nada. Voldemort continuó – Verás quería presentarte a tus guardianes. –Hizo una seña y seis hurones de los más extraños colores lo rodearon. Rojo, amarillo, azul, verde y naranja a su alrededor y otro de color violeta encima de él. – Este último empezó a esparcir por encima de él y los otros hurones una cortinilla de polvo dorado y en pocos segundos los seis hurones desaparecieron.

- Y a tus nuevos, aunque alguno ya lo conoces,...

/*********************************************************************/

Este capítulo esta dedicado enteramente a Punky. Gracias por el Review me alegró el día.

**Los hurones son una invención mía. Su nombre en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Hechos y Sharlaks

**Capítulo 10. Hechos y Sharlaks.**

- No se sabe nada de Quien vosotros sabéis desde que le vi llevándose a Harry y eso es extraño. –Decía Arthur Weasley.

- Ni siquiera de los mortífagos. Esto es muy raro. –Añadió Bill Weasley.

- ¿Tú que piensas, Albus?- Albus Dumbledore estaba intentando entender la nota que aún tenía en la mano. Había tardado semanas en que los Dursley le contestasen y cuando lo hicieron fue con una escueta contestación. _"Dígale al que se lo llevo que tiene nuestro permiso para quedárselo"._

- No es que me importe mucho pero ¿alguien sabe donde se ha metido "ese"? – Preguntó Sirius Black. – Después de todo él debería saber porque no ha habido actividad mortífaga. Además estoy muy ocupado buscando a Harry para que "ese" me haga perder el tiempo de esta manera.

Severus Snape corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts como alma que lleva al diablo. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la estatua de una gárgola, dijo la contraseña, subió las escaleras a todo correr y entró al despacho como un vendaval.

Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Hagrid, Hermione y la mayoría de los Weasley presentes le miraban como si hubiese perdido el juicio.

Tomó aire un segundo y logro articular:

- Soy profesor de ...

- Ya sabemos que eres profesor. No te habías dado cuenta. – Le cortó Sirius. Snape hizo caso omiso de él. Estaba demasiado atónito.

- Su profesor.

- Loco. Como una cabra. No te lo decía yo, Remus. Este Snape con tanta poción ...

- Lo he visto.

- ¿A quien, Severus? – preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

Snape se acercó a Dumbledore y le entregó dos pedazos de pergamino. Después se sentó en una de las sillas, lo que extraño a todos los presentes. Severus Snape jamás se sentaba cuando tenía que estar en una reunión con los allí presentes. Tal vez con Dumbledore sí pero con los demás nunca lo había hecho.

Dumbledore miró los pergaminos y luego con una voz extraña en él le instó.- Por favor, Severus, cuéntanos que es lo que ha pasado.

- Yo.- Tomó aire - Yo estaba dando clase a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de sexto año cuando sentí – su voz se le atoraba -, cuando sentí "eso". Por la forma de llamar supe que no podía demorarme así que salí inmediatamente de la clase y me dirigí a las puertas del castillo para aparecerme donde el Señor Oscuro nos llamaba. Cuando llegue allí había cinco personas más. Lo extraño de la situación era que todos éramos conocidos profesores. Cuando entramos al "Salón" el Señor Oscuro nos informó que debíamos darle clase a un invitado que se quedaría allí por una temporada y que no tardaría mucho en aparecer . Lo que nos extraño a todos es que dijo que nada y recalcó nada de enseñarle artes oscuras. Entonces fue cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Potter...

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?. ¿ESTÁ BIEN?. ¿CÓMO ESTÁ?. HABLA. DI ALGO.

- Sirius.- Se oyó la voz de Lupin. – Si no le sueltas no va a ser capaz de decirnos nada.- Y es que Sirius le había cogido de la túnica y estaba zamarreándole y el pobre Severus no podía articular ni dos palabras.

Cuando por fin consiguieron separar a Sirius de Snape este simplemente se volvió a sacudir la túnica y continuó. – Entró Potter y el Señor Oscuro se dirigió a él como si fuese la única persona a la que quisiera ver. Entonces le dijo algo de unos guardianes y una especie de hurones de colores que no había visto nunca le rodearon y esparcieron una especie de polvo dorado sobre él. Después desaparecieron.

- Sharlaks. –Se oyó la voz de Hagrid. – Pero esos animales están extintos.

Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que callara y Severus pudiese continuar su relato.

- Después nos presentaron a Potter como sus nuevos profesores. La cara de Potter en ese momento era todo un poema pero entonces llegó Malfoy, miró a Potter e hizo un ademán de ir a golpearlo pero antes de que incluso pudiese llegar hasta él el Señor Oscuro le lanzó un crucio.

- ¿Quién tu sabes le lanzó un crucio a Harry? –Preguntó McGonagall. 

- Severus negó con la cabeza.  – A Malfoy.

- ¿Para proteger a Harry?. – Preguntó todavía digiriendo las palabras de Severus.

- Sí, pero eso no es todo. Voldemort miró a Malfoy y le dijo, palabras textuales: NO - SE – TOCA. Nos ordenó salir de allí y me sorprendió bastante que dejase ir a Potter sin siquiera una escolta para que no se fuese de allí. Justo cuando salimos del salón Potter empezó a subir las escaleras que dan a la planta superior de la casa, donde están las habitaciones, seguido de una elfina, pero antes de que subiera unos pocos escalones Danovich le preguntó que a dónde iba. Potter le ignoró por completo así que este levantó su varita en dirección a Potter y le lanzó una maldición pero antes de poder terminar de decirla uno de esos bichos se abalanzó sobre él mientras los demás rodeaban a Potter creando una especie de campana de luz dorada. En ese momento el Señor Oscuro salió del "Salón" y les hizo una seña a esos bichos. ¿Cómo dijiste?. Sharlaks. Entonces ellos.- Snape se estremeció. – Ellos se hicieron humo y se metieron por su boca, su nariz, sus oídos y empezaron a comérselo por dentro hasta devorarlo por completo.

- ¿Harry está muerto? – Preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa.

- No me has oído. Danovich esta muerto. Potter no tenía ni un rasguño.- Dijo molesto.

- Entonces, ¿por qué Harry no se ha ido de allí?- Preguntó Hermione. Severus solo señaló uno de los pergaminos que le había dado a Dumbledore. El director lo leyó en voz alta - _John y Martha Granger. __Avd. Lexington Nº13. Londres._

Hermione se tambaleó ligeramente y Ron tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera al suelo.

- Esa es la dirección de mi casa.

- Se le cayó a Potter cuando los Sharlaks atacaban a Danovich. Después el Señor Oscuro hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino delante de Potter, le dijo cúmplelo, y se marchó de allí. En ese momento los Sharlaks volvieron a ponerse alrededor de Potter.

- ¿Por qué quiere que Harry reciba clases? - Dijo Arthur 

- No lo sé. Ninguno de los que estábamos allí logramos explicárnoslo.

- ¿Entonces cuando tienes que volver allí?. –Preguntó Remus. Severus señaló el segundo de los pergaminos.

- Pociones. Martes. –Dijo Dumbledore. Severus negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No?. – Dumbledore le miraba extrañado.

- Defensa. Sábados. El Señor Oscuro le enseñara pociones personalmente.

- ¿QUÉ QUÉ?

- ¿Estas sordo Black o qué?. Voldemort - le - enseñara - pociones - personalmente. Creo que quiere tener bien vigilado al chico por eso no se ha sabido nada de él desde que Potter desapareció.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo. – Se oyó la voz de Arthur Weasley. - ¿Por qué no quiere que le enseñéis artes oscuras?

- No lo sé. Pero nos lo dejo muy claro. Si lo haces, mueres.

- Entonces ¿Harry está bien? –Preguntó Sirius.

- Ni un rasguño. Eso me extrañó. Por lo general tortura a sus prisioneros hasta la muerte pero Potter estaba perfectamente. Ni siquiera le dolía la cicatriz. 

- ¿Dónde está? – Volvió a preguntar Sirius

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?. no has estado allí. debes saberlo. 

- Cuando Voldemort nos llama estamos conectados a la marca que llama. No es una simple aparición donde sabes exactamente donde vas. Pero una cosa si puedo decirte. Ha cambiado su ubicación. Ese lugar no era la mansión Ryddle.

- Hagrid.- Llamó la señora Weasley - ¿Qué son los Sharlaks?

- Pues verás , Molly, son una especie de hurones de colores. Cada manada son de siete. Uno de cada color del arco iris.

- ¿Siete?. Potter solo tenía seis. – Gruñó Snape.

- A eso iba. Son animales protectores. Son siete. Pones seis sobre aquello que quieras proteger y te quedas uno, generalmente el de color añil, dado que es el más débil. Si algo o alguien, que no este autorizado, hace intento de atacar o llevarse lo que está protegiendo con cualquier tipo de magia, los Sharlaks actúan en conjunto, mientras cinco protegen lo protegido, el sexto ataca y el séptimo, el que se ha quedado con el dueño de la propiedad le avisa. La única forma de acabar con ellos es matarlos a los siete a la vez. Si uno de ellos perece los demás se multiplican por dos y atacan en conjunto hasta que acaban con el atacante para después morir y siete nuevos salen del que muere y toman las posiciones de los anteriores. Es imposible atacar o llevarse lo que protegen sin acabar muerto. Su peor forma de ataque es la que describió antes el profesor Snape. Pero se pensaba que estaban extintos desde hace décadas.

- Es decir, que aunque encontremos a Harry, tendremos que enfrentarnos a esas cosas si queremos sacarlo de allí. –Dijo Bill Weasley.

- Y a los mortífagos. –Añadió Percy.

- Además de a Quien tu sabes.- Sumó Charlie.

- Aparte de a Potter. –Terminó Snape.

- ¿Por qué Harry se enfrentaría a nosotros?- Preguntó Ron.

 Snape señaló la nota que Dumbledore aún tenía en la mano y después señaló a Hermione quien rompió a llorar.

/*********************************************************************/

Contestación Reviews:

- Ruby Andariel Claw: Me gusta que te guste mi fic y no te enfades que no tardare mucho con los capitulos. Todo depende del curro. No tengo MSN porque ya estoy a un paso de que mis padres me corten la línea telefónica.

- Punky :¿Te gusto, eh?. No veas lo que disfrute escribiéndolo. Me salió solo. Momento de inspiración de esos raros que le dan a una. Lo de la familia me dejo trauma a mi también y eso que fui yo quien lo escribió.

- Aura : Me tienes que decir que grupo es ese y bienvenida a esta humilde historia.

- Selene snape: Gracia por leer el fic pero tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Qué pasó con el fic un nuevo inicio que estabas escribiendo?. Me gustaba ese fic


	11. Viviendo entre mortífagos

**Capítulo 11. Viviendo entre mortífagos.**

¿_Qué demonios son esos bichos?. ¿Pero qué han hecho?._ Ellos, ellos...- Sintió un estremecimiento- _se lo comieron_.

- Potter.- Llamó Voldemort volviéndose hacía donde estaba Harry . - Potter.- Volvió a llamar sin respuesta. -POTTER.- El grito sacó de su ensimismamiento no solo a Harry sino también a los mortífagos que acababan de ver la escena.

- ¿Uh? – No podía apartar la vista de donde antes había estado Danovich y ahora solo había una túnica negra, un charco de sangre y una varita. 

Voldemort hizo aparecer un extenso pergamino delante de Harry.

- CÚmplelo. –después volvió al salón junto a Lucius Malfoy que lo había visto todo desde la puerta.

Estaba aún de pie paralizado en los primeros escalones de la escalera mientras los Sharlaks terminaban de desaparecer a su alrededor tal como habían hecho la primera vez. 

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que reaccionó por completo. 

Se sentó en el escalón donde se había quedado parado, puso las manos en las rodillas, bajó la cabeza y vomitó todo lo que había comido en el desayuno.

- ¿Señor?. – La elfina le miraba preocupada. Snape se debatía entre ir a mirar que tal se encontraba y vomitar tal como lo había hecho Harry. Los demás mortífagos le miraban como si fuese una bomba andante.

- Potter. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Severus Snape había optado por la primera de las opciones asombrándose hasta a él mismo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño trozo de pergamino que estaba al lado de Harry. 

- Se lo... Se lo ...

- Comieron. – Terminó Snape. – Creo que deberías tumbarte Potter. No tienes buen aspecto.

Tardó varios minutos más en procesar la situación en la que se encontraba. Snape y la elfina preocupados. Los mortífagos mirándole como si fuera a explotar. Los hurones... _No. No pienses en ellos. Aire. Necesito aire._

- Niddy. Creo que voy a salir fuera. Necesito respirar.

- Esta bien, señor. Avisare al amo de que el señor sale de la casa. Señor. No se olvide de su pergamino. – Snape se movió algo incomodo. Él había recogido el pergamino que había al lado de Potter pero cuando fue a devolvérselo oyó la voz de Harry.

- Gracias Niddy. – Dijo este y recogió el pergamino que aún colgaba en el aire.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes. 

_¿Si era un prisionero por qué podía salir de la casa?-_ Esa era la pregunta que se hacían los mortífagos.

- Potter. ¿Dónde te crees que vas?.- Preguntó uno de los mortífagos presentes, Keller. Este se lo preguntó con odio pero se abstuvo de levantar su varita contra él.

- Fuera.

- ¿Cómo que fuera?. Eres un prisionero. No puedes salir de aquí.

- No soy un prisionero. Soy un invitado permanente que no desea estar aquí. ¿Algún problema con eso? – No estaba de humor para aguantar la rabieta de un estúpido mortífago.

- Me da lo mismo lo que seas. Tú no sales de la casa. ¿Está claro? 

Harry se le quedó mirando un momento. Revisó el pergamino que tenía en las manos y pasó por su lado ignorándole por completo.

_"No puedes golpear a los mortífagos". "No puedes golpear a los mortífagos". "No puedes golpear a los mortífagos"._

Justo cuando atravesó la puerta sintió que alguien se le aproximaba y se le quedaba a escasos seis pasos de donde él estaba.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Vamos Harry. No pensarías que el amo te dejaría vagar solo por aquí. Podría pasarte algo desagradable. Por este lugar pasan casi todos los mortífagos por si no lo sabes y la mayoría de ellos quieren verte muerto.

- No vuelvas a llamarme Harry en tú vida. Ni siquiera vuelvas a dirigirte a mi en lo que te quede de ella. ¿Está claro?- El odio hacia la persona que tenía delante había hecho que olvidase hasta la horrible muerte de Danovich.

- Vamos Harry. Después de todo yo era uno de los mejores amigos de tus padres. Podría contarte muchas cosas de ellos. Las cosas no son exacta... – _Atácale. Que sufra todo lo que os ha hecho._

- No... No vuelvas... a mencionar... a mis... padres. – Su  cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras miraba al suelo. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que intentaba no abalanzarse contra la rata que tenía delante. -_"Los padres de Hermione". "Los padres de Hermione". "Hazlo por Hermione"._

Se giró y empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo. Si volvía a tenerle cerca iba a matarle con sus propias manos. 

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió que algo le abrasaba la muñeca. La serpiente de la muñequera se había puesto de color rojo y mostraba sus fauces amenazadoramente.

- ¿Pero qué?. Miró rápidamente el pergamino que aún mantenía en la mano. _Un kilómetro. Solo un kilómetro._

- ¿Quién está ahí?. – Lo tenía justo detrás. Hubiese sido inútil ocultarse.

- Yo.

- ¿Quién es yo?- _Vaya este aún no se ha enterado._

- Harry Potter.

- Mira tú que gracioso. Pon las manos en alto y date la vuelta.– _Este tío ha visto demasiadas películas. Error. Seguro que no sabe que es una película._

Harry sopesó las opciones que tenía. _Ir hacia delante .No_. Dado que rompía la regla del kilómetro. _No hacerle caso_ y dejar que ese tipo sacase la varita e intentase maldecirlo y que esos bichos le atacasen. _Tampoco._ Con ver lo que habían hecho una vez había tenido bastante y después se las tendría que ver con Voldemort dado que rompía la regla de no atacar a los mortífagos. Y última, _hacer lo que ese tipo le estaba diciendo_ e implorar al cielo que fuese lo bastante sensato para solo sacar la varita como amenaza y no intentase maldecirlo allí mismo. Así que alzó los brazos y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

- No llevo varita. – _Que no ataque, que no ataque._

- ¿Pero qué?. – _Vale, ya tiene la varita en alto solo que con la cara que ha puesto creo que le ha dado un patatús. _(*o*) (tener un sincope, estar flipado)

- AVERY, BAJA LA VARITA. - _ El que faltaba._

- Pettigrew. Pero es Potter, Harry Potter. - _ Al menos mi nombre se le ha quedado claro._

- Ya sé que es Potter y a no ser que quieras morir no deberías intentar dañar al invitado del Lord. – _Ahora si que se muere._

- ¿In...Invitado? – _Ahí va. Preparados para un ataque cardiaco._

- Vaya chico eres rápido. Igual que tu padre. – _Le mato. Voldemort. Le mato. Los padres de Hermione. _

Dado las alternativas que tenía se giró y se marchó andando hacía la casa dejando a Pettigrew intentando bajar el brazo de Avery que todavía estaba con la varita levantada intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo_._ No había dado diez pasos cuando sintió la molesta presencia otra vez.

- No me sigas. – El odio le erizaba el pelo del cogote.

- Mira chico, te guste o no mis órdenes no me dejan perderte de vista mientras estés fuera así que vete acostumbrándote.

- Ay. – La muñequera le había dado una pequeña descarga mientras que la serpiente le miraba como esperando algo.- ¿Qué le pasa a esta maldita cosa?

- Porque no miras tu pergamino y sales de dudas. – Iba a mandarle a freír espárragos pero pensándolo bien tenía razón. _Cuanto odio a este tipo._

- ¿Clase?. – Dijo mirando el pergamino. – Llego tarde a clase. _Mierda._ – Por lo que salió corriendo.

Llegó a la casa justo cuando el gran reloj que había en la entrada dio el gong de las doce en punto.

- Llegas tarde.

- No llego tarde. Son las doce.

- Sígueme empezaremos con los encantamientos.

- ¿Encantamientos?. Si ni siquiera tengo varita.

- Ya me he ocupado de eso.

- POTTER. – _La cagué_.(_fastidie_) – Voldemort salía del salón en ese preciso momento.

- No he llegado tarde. Estaba sonando el gong.

- ¿Qué hacías en la **barrera**? – Marcó la ultima palabra saboreando su triunfo.

- ¿Barrera? – _¿De qué está hablando?_

- La barrera – tono irónico- que hay en un kilómetro alrededor de la casa en honor a ti.__

- No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando. Yo me detuve cuando esta cosa casi me achicharra el brazo. – Contestó enseñándole la muñequera.__

Voldemort tomó a Harry del brazo y le preguntó en parsel a la muñequera.

- ¿_Es eso cierto?_ - La serpiente de la muñequera asintió ganándose una mirada sorprendida del portador de esta.

- _Si, amo_

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama de la que ahora era su habitación. Todavía se encontraba algo mareado. No sabía que era lo que había pasado. 

Estaba en la que era su primera clase, encantamientos, escuchando vagamente a su nuevo profesor, Artemius Keller, cuando este le pidió que repitiese el hechizo para provocar viento. Cuando cogió la varita que le había dado, según Keller, la de Danovich, se sintió mareado y se cayó al suelo. No recordaba nada más.

Estaba divagando sobre que le podía haber pasado cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

- No te muevas.

"No te importa " estaba a su lado con la varita levantada y mirando a Harry con una expresión de odio solo comparable a la que Voldemort le había echado en aquel cementerio. Harry hizo ademán de retroceder y algo en su mirada lo delató dado que antes que pudiera moverse  "No te importa " ya lo había paralizado. Cuando le devolvió su movilidad y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo: 

- No te muevas de esa cama en al menos dos días.

/*************************************************************************/

**¿Pregunta?**

****

¿Alguna vez habéis intentado comer pipas mientras escribes?.  A mi me falta una mano. Se admiten sugerencias para solucionar este problema.

**Ahora publicidad:**

****

Si habéis leido el quinto libro os recomiendo Harry Potter y la antorcha de la llama verde versión ilegal de Cristopher Jacques. Es de lo mejor que he leido.

/******************************************************************/ 

**Contestación Reviews:**

May Potter: Me gusta que te guste y bienvenida.

yo misma: Intentare subir un capítulo por semana.

Punky : Hola, chica. ¿Qué tal?. Yo también quiero uno. Siempre podemos intentar pedírselos a Papá Noel. Cuando los escribi me los imagine tan adorables que casí me parecía imposible que a la vez fuesen tan mortales.

Aura4: Ningún problema en encontrarlo. Gracias. 


	12. La varita

Capítulo 12. La varita

Voldemort estaba reunido con su grupo selecto de mortífagos cuando un llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió.

- Quedamos en que Malfoy seguirá interviniendo en el ministerio, Avery se ocupará de los puntos débiles que presenta el Callejón Diagon, MacNair...

Colagusano pasó por la puerta e hizo una  reverencia.

- Colagusano, te dije que no nos interrumpieras. Espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea importante. – Colagusano se estremeció.

- El doctor lleva esperando en la puerta cinco...

- "_Crucio_". – Colagusano se retorció por el suelo dando gritos de dolor. – Deberías haberme avisado antes.

- Sí, sí señor. Lo haré pasar señor.- Dijo mientras se levantaba aún temblando por el efecto de la maldición y por el terror que el Señor Oscuro le incitaba.

- Señores y señoras siento interrumpir esta agradable conversación pero otros asuntos requieren de mi presencia. ****

Dados por enterados que la reunión había acabado los mortífagos salieron de allí aún preguntándose que sería más importante que la reunión que estaban manteniendo.****

- Potter - murmuró Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Potter y que tiene que ver Potter en esto? – Preguntó Avery.

Pero Malfoy solo sonrió y se desapareció.

- ¿Cómo está Potter?

- Mejor, señor. Pero ya le avise que no debería tener ninguna relación con las artes oscuras si quiere finalizar su propósito. Si lo que Keller me ha contado es cierto todo se debió a que le dio una varita que no era la suya y que había tenido relación con las artes oscuras. Eso debe ser lo que lo provocó. 

- ¿Algo más?

- Debe descansar. Al menos dos días enteros en la cama y después tomarse las cosas con calma o su estado podría empeorar. Con respecto a lo de la varita debería conseguir la de Potter es afín a él y causaría menos problemas que cualquier otra.

Hermione Granger bajaba por las escaleras que llevaban al gran comedor cuando alguien le dio un empujón que casi la hace caer los escalones que faltaban.

- Apártate, sangre sucia.

Delante de ella se situaba Draco Malfoy, con su habitual petulancia, escoltado por Crabble y Goyle.

- Vaya, Malfoy, veo que no has mejorado tu vocabulario en todo el año. Deberías ir a que te dieran clase. A menos que prefieras seguir teniendo el vocabulario de un niño de tres años. – le contesto irónica.

- Mira, Granger. Aprende con quien te metes o podrías desaparecer como Potter. –Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle alguien salido de la nada le había roto la nariz.

- Weasley. – Se oyó la voz de Snape. – Cincuenta puntos menos por pegar a un alumno.

- Él me insultó. –Le discutió Hermione.

- Granger. Diez puntos menos por contestar a un profesor y ambos tendrán una detención. Malfoy vaya a la enfermería.

Hermione y Ron ya se marchaban cuando Snape los detuvo.

- Su detención será dentro de una hora. En mi despacho.

- Dentro de una hora tenemos clase, profesor.

- Lo sé, señorita Granger. – Y diciendo esto se marchó al comedor.

- Odio a Snape. Por su culpa voy a perder una clase de Aritmancia.

- Yo pierdo la de adivinación, así que no esta tan mal. Trelawney no tiene con quien meterse desde que Harry... –Ron se paró en seco.

- Lo encontraran. Ya lo verás. Estoy segura de ello.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estará bien, verdad?

- Por supuesto, es Harry, recuerdas. – Indicó más para ella misma que para Ron.

Llamaron al despacho de Snape todavía preguntándose por qué su detención tenía que ser exactamente a esa hora . 

Al entrar se sorprendieron al ver que Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius y Arthur Weasley también estaban allí.

- ¿Papá?. ¿Qué haces aquí?.Solo golpeé a Malfoy. ¿No irán a expulsarme solo por eso?

- Snape nos llamó.

En ese momento Severus entraba por la otra puerta del despacho diciendo:

- Y no quiero oír una sola voz o todos ustedes reprobaran pociones hasta séptimo grado. Ahora a trabajar.

- Vaya, Snape, eso si que es tener don para el mando.

- ¿Alguna queja sobre como doy mi clase, Black?

- Pues si tenemos en cuenta que son alumnos de primero, que la poción que les has mandado no se da hasta cuarto y que no les has explicado como se hace. No ninguna.

- Mira Black...

- Severus, ¿para qué nos has hecho venir aquí, sobretodo a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley?. –Preguntó Dumbledore con seriedad.

- Verá. El caso es que el Señor Oscuro me ha encomendado una misión, por así decirlo, un poco delicada. – PUM.(Un caldero explotando. Snape ni se inmuta).

- ¿Qué misión?

- La varita de Potter. – Todos le miraron -  Los mortífagos ya rastrearon el lugar donde asaltaron el tren y la varita no estaba allí. Así que el Señor Oscuro supone que uno de vosotros la cogió.

- ¿Y para qué quiere la varita de Harry?- Preguntó Remus.

- Verás. Hace dos días le dieron otra varita a Potter y – se separó lo más que pudo de Sirius.-ésta casi lo mata. – Sirius palideció hasta tal punto que no pudo ni hablar - El Señor Oscuro por poco liquida a Keller cuando se enteró. Jamás le había visto tan furioso. El caso es que tengo que registrar todas vuestras pertenencias para encontrar la varita dado que no está ni en las pertenencias de Potter, ni en la de Granger ni en la de los Weasley. – PUM.(otro explotando y Snape a lo suyo)

- ¿Ha hurgado en nuestras cosas? – Demandó ofendida Hermione.

- Por supuesto. –Le contestó sin alterar el tono de voz. – El caso es que como iba a tardar mucho y no era seguro que él que la tuviera la dejara con sus pertenencias os pregunto quién de vosotros es quien la tiene o si tengo que registrar vuestras pertenencias también para encontrarla. Además pensé que querríais noticias de Potter.

- ¿Cómo está Harry? – Preguntó Ron antes de que nadie pudiera hablar.

- Potter está enfermo. El incidente de la varita le va a costar algunos días en la cama y algunos más de descanso, pero a parte de eso, nada grave. – Dumbledore vio que giró, casi imperceptiblemente, la vista hacía otro lado cuando dijo esto.

- ¿Por qué la otra varita dañó a Harry?- preguntó Hermione

- No creo que fuese la varita sino la magia que contenía.

- Magia oscura. –Dijo el señor Weasley.

- Entonces, ¿por eso os prohibió enseñarle artes oscuras a Harry?, ¿Por qué podría matarle?. –Preguntó Remus.

- Sí, seguramente. – PUM.(Otro y Snape ni caso)

- Lo que aún no entiendo – dijo Dumbledore- es ¿ para qué quiere Voldemort a Harry vivo?.  Ahora que ya tiene su cuerpo solo Harry se interpone en su camino para conquistar el mundo mágico así que ¿qué es lo que puede ofrecerle Harry que hace que lo proteja de esa forma? Y lo peor de todo, ¿cuándo dejará de necesitarlo?

- No puede ser para nada bueno, Albus. Para nada bueno. –Respondió Arthur Weasley.

- Sirius. Sirius. – Llamó suavemente Lupin. El hombre había observado que Sirius no había dicho una sola palabra desde que Snape había mencionado que Harry había estado a punto de morir.

- Morir, Remus. Harry ha estado a punto de morir. Y está enfermo y lo tiene Voldemort y no tiene quien lo cuide y está enfermo. – Divagó Sirius.

- Sirius, Harry está bien. Severus nos lo ha dicho. Solo debe guardar reposo unos días y estará bien.

- Remus es Harry. Nadie consigue que se quede en la cama cuando está enfermo y Voldemort no va a preocuparse de su salud y menos de que se quede en cama.

- En eso te equivocas, Black. Potter no ha salido de su cama desde que el médico lo dijo.

- ¿Cómo lo han conseguido? – preguntó Hermione – La señora Pomfrey casi tiene que amarrarlo a la cama para que  no se vaya de la enfermería.

- Creo que eso ya lo hicieron. – Todos le miraron - Voldemort lo amenazó con provocar una sesión de tortura a muggles si se movía de la cama hasta nueva orden cuando lo pilló fuera de ella. Así que si no me equivoco ahora mismo debe estar en la cama como un buen chico. – Por la expresión que habían puesto todos continuó -  Tal como lo miró Potter cuando se lo dijo creo que algún incidente de esos han tenido porque obedeció sin decir nada y Potter es capaz de replicar hasta al mismo diablo. – PUM.(Otro y Snape sonriendo)

- ¿Harry ha visto como torturaban a muggles?.- Preguntó asustado Arthur Weasley.

- Tortura, asesinato. Todavía no lo sé. Pero algo de eso debe haber habido. No es lógico que Potter acate las órdenes de esa manera. Y hablando de órdenes, ¿quién tiene la varita de Potter?

- Yo.- Dijo Ron.- La llevo conmigo desde que Harry desapareció. Espero.  Esperaba devolvérsela cuando volviese.

- Dámela.- Ordenó Snape. 

Cuando Ron la acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su túnica Sirius la cogió.

- Snape. ¿Sabes lo que esta varita es capaz de hacer?. 

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Y aún así vas a llevársela?.

- Prefieres que le den otra a Potter y que esa, tal vez, le mate.

Sirius le entregó la varita mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Cuida de Harry hasta que lo encuentre. Por favor.

En ese momento las clases finalizaban.

- Bien ahora su detención. - Añadió dirigiéndose a Ron y a Hermione. – Limpien el aula de pociones. Sin magia.

Cuando todos salieron del despacho Dumbledore miró a Severus .

- ¿Harry no está bien verdad?

- No, Albus, no está bien.

/*********************************************************************/

**Información:**

Para el que no se haya enterado y siga a este gran escritor. Christopher Jacques ha comenzado H.P. y la pirámide de Futamar continuación de La antorcha de la llama verde. Es un escritor que recomiendo y recomendare hasta que me canse.

****

**Contestación reviews:**

****

- Punky: Mi querida Punky te me has ido muy lejos. Soy de la tierra de Miguel de Cervantes. De la capital de ese país así que cuando tu estés leyendo esto yo estare dormidita.

- Ruby Andariel Claw : Te juro, te prometo y lo que tu quiera que intentare no dejarlo a medias. Además ya se me ha ocurrido un gran final.

- Kisei Marita : Lo siento pero intento que me queden lo mejor posible. Ya sé que no es consuelo pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Y un saludo a mi amiga Carmen que seguro que lee esto solo por hacerme feliz.


	13. Enfermo

**Capítulo 13. Enfermo.**

Harry miró a "No te importa" mientras salía de la habitación. Le había dicho que no se moviese de la cama en dos días. Él no era Voldemort. No podía ordenarle quedarse en la cama y no iba a hacerlo. Si no lo hacía cuando se lo ordenaba la señora Pomfrey, y ella le caía bien, no iba a hacer lo que ese tipejo le decía.

Con eso se levantó de la cama, aún mareado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sentía ganas de volver a tumbarse, cosa que hubiera hecho si no hubiese podido más su orgullo y este le decía que de hacerle caso al tipejo ese nada de nada. Además quería salir y tomar aire fresco. Tenía que recuperar los días que había estado encerrado y en su lista de cosas que decía que sí podía hacer y que no (Voldemort se la entregó cuando le presento a sus nuevos "profesores")  ponía que podía salir siempre que no se alejase de los alrededores de la casa. Si se alejaba más de un kilómetro se consideraría fuga.

- ¿Señor?.

- No te preocupes Niddy solo voy a tomar un poco de aire.

Salió de la habitación con la cabeza dándole vueltas y con un ligero temblor en las piernas. Empezó a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la planta inferior sujetándose fuertemente a la barandilla para no caer. Casi cuando llegó a la puerta sintió una opresión en el pecho. Pero no iba a detenerse. No estando tan cerca. Se oían gritos en el "Salón". No podía ir allí sin ser llamado, estaba en su lista. Abrió la puerta lentamente, le estaba costando todas sus fuerzas, y salió lo suficiente para apoyarse en la pared de la entrada. Casi no podía moverse. Se sentó en el suelo. Sintiendo el aire fresco de finales de Septiembre sobre su piel. Todo le daba vueltas. La opresión del pecho aumentaba con rapidez y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Alguien puso una mano sobre su frente, al contacto estaba helada. 

- ¿Pettigrew?.- Lo veía todo borroso pero distinguió una mano plateada separándose de él.

Ya no estaba. Los gritos cesaron. Pasos. Alguien le cogió en brazos.

- ¿Quién ... –Ya no se enteró de más.

Voldemort estaba torturando a Keller por no haberle dicho que le daría a Harry la varita de Danovich y más cuando le había avisado que no quería nada de artes oscuras cerca del chico. Voldemort miraba a los demás "profesores" haciéndoles comprender que si se volvía a repetir la situación no sería tan blando con ninguno de ellos cuando entró Pettigrew corriendo al "Salón" sin ni siquiera llamar.

- Colagusano- bramó Voldemort aún con la varita apuntando a Keller.

- Señor, ..., Potter, ..., puerta, ..., enfermo.

Voldemort no esperó a que Colagusano consiguiese decir la frase coherentemente. Había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber y se dirigía hacía allí a toda velocidad seguido de los mortífagos allí presentes.

Cuando encontró a Harry este se empezaba a poner de color azulado. Voldemort dio algunas órdenes, comprobó su pulso y lo recogió del suelo echando pestes. Lo llevó a su habitación y lo dejo con cuidado sobre la cama arropándole con algunas mantas.

El médico llegó dos minutos más tarde, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Voldemort le miró con ira. – Sálvalo.

El médico examinó a Harry y empezó a palidecer.

- Necesitare algunas pociones  que no son fáciles de realizar.

- Snape te ayudara. –Dijo señalando a uno de los mortífagos detrás de él.

- Algunos de los ingredientes son raros. – Voldemort le miró de forma asesina. – Le daré la lista. Deben estar aquí en media hora lo más tardar o Potter morirá.

El doctor hizo una lista con cinco de los ingredientes más raros que existían en pociones. Si eso no salvaba a Potter nada lo haría. Se la dio a Voldemort que la dividió en cinco partes y le dio una parte a cada mortífago que no realizarían las pociones. –Tenéis treinta minutos. – Los mortífagos se miraron. Voldemort les miró irradiando odio.–Veintinueve. –Los mortífagos desparecieron de allí.

El caldero hervía a los pies de la cama de Harry mientras Snape le pasaba paños fríos por la frente y el médico revolvía el contenido de la poción esperando el último de los ingredientes, la flor blanca de un aconito real. Snape no pudo dejar de pensar en que el primer día de clase con Harry él le había preguntado por esa planta. No esa en particular pero si una de la misma familia, una más vulgar.

Quedaban tres minutos y el mortífago que tenía que traerla no daba señales de vida. Todas las demás pociones habían fallado incrementando el terror de cada mortífago allí presente. Harry empezó a tener convulsiones y Snape intentaba sujetarlo para que no se hiciese daño. Dos minutos. O ese Keller aparecía o él mismo se encargaría de matarlo.

Voldemort pasaba su vista de Harry a los mortífagos allí presentes. Estos temblaban por la ira que expresaba su mirada. Todos ellos se daban por muertos si Potter moría.

Un "pop" se oyó en la habitación y el último de los mortífagos le entregó una pequeña flor de color blanco.

- Nos queda un minuto. Pártela en cuatro partes exactamente iguales, Snape, o no servirá de nada.- Dijo el médico. 

Snape cogió el cuchillo temblando un poco. Se podía decir que era de miedo, sí, pero no de miedo a la ira de Voldemort sino miedo de perder a Harry. Intentó calmarse e hizo tres cortes a la planta. Al echar esta al caldero el líquido pasó de un verde oscuro a uno amarillo brillante.

- Lista. Deberíamos dejar que se enfrié un poco pero Potter no tiene tiempo para eso. –Dijo recogiendo un cazo de poción y acercándoselo a Harry. Este gimió cuando el ardiente liquido atravesó su garganta. Después se quedó quieto mientras los allí presentes esperaban ver alguna reacción por su parte.

Justo cuando Snape empezaba a perder las esperanzas Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y el azul de su piel empezó a descender levemente hasta convertirse en un pálido blanco. 

- Que no se levante de esa cama en una semana aunque tengan que amarrarlo. –Gruñó el médico. – Yo volvería a hacerlo. Es un milagro que siga vivo.

Harry despertó tres días más tarde con Voldemort mirando lo que tenía en la muñeca. Harry hizo ademán de soltarse pero Voldemort le apretó con más fuerza y no le soltó hasta que le puso la muñequera de nuevo.

- Te mataría ahora mismo si no te necesitara vivo.

Harry no podía ni hablar. Estaba muy cansado todavía.

- Esto te costara un serio castigo.

- Estaba en mi lista. –Pudo articular. Aún se sentía muy cansado.

- ¿Qué estaba en tú lista?

- Salir a pasear. Podía hacerlo. No me fui. Solo paseaba.

Snape lo miraba como viendo a alguien que está tentando a la muerte. Había estado intentando ver que era lo que le tenía tan fascinado a Voldemort en la muñeca de Harry pero este ocupaba todo su campo de visión.

- ¿Qué lista?

- La que me diste. – Voldemort se quedó pensando en la lista unos instantes y después mirando a Harry, sopesando las opciones que tenía. Podía aceptar la versión de Harry y dejarlo pasar o, bien, cumplir su amenaza y arriesgarse a que la magia que utilizaría matara a Potter y todo su plan fracasaría además tenía su propio interés en que el chico saliese fuera de la casa lo máximo posible.

- No te muevas de esa cama hasta nuevo aviso si no quieres ver la mayor tortura de muggles de la historia.

Harry asintió mirándole con terror.

Llevaba más de doce horas durmiendo cuando algo lo despertó. Aún estaba muy cansado pero lo que le molestaba no le dejaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Profesor Snape?.

- ¿Si, Potter?.

- Verá, es que tengo que ir...

- ¿Ir?.  Tú no vas a ningún lado, Potter.

- Es que no lo entiende. Es que de verdad tengo que ir...

- No te he dicho que no vas a ir a ningún lado. No mientras estés a cargo mío. De eso puedes estar seguro.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros Potter. En cuanto pongas un pie en el suelo la alarma de esta habitación se activará y el Señor Oscuro ...

- Baño.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confuso.

- Que tengo que ir al baño y, como usted ha dicho, no puedo poner un pie en el suelo o la alarma se activará así que creo que va a tener que llevarme.

- ¿Y no puedes esperar?

- ¿Días?.

Snape maldijo su suerte pero aún así cogió a Harry como si fuese un niño pequeño, lo llevó hasta el baño y, después, de nuevo hasta la cama.

- Si le cuentas esto a alguien te mato. – Snape echaba chispas.

- No lo creo. Mucha gente se enfadaría Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, Voldemort,... –Contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica. 

- Cállate Potter.

Tardó unos minutos en volver a hablar.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- ¿Si, Potter?.

- ¿Por qué no me levitó hasta el baño?. 

Snape le miró, refunfuñó y se sentó, otra vez, en su silla_. Porque no lo había pensado._

- Duérmete, Potter.

Pero antes de que Harry tocara la almohada Niddy apareció en la habitación.

- El señor debe tomarse esto, señor. – Le dijo mostrándole la poción azul pálido.

Harry la cogió y se la tomó ante el estupor de Snape. Después Niddy desapareció llevándose la botella de la poción.

- ¿Qué es eso que te tomaste, Potter?.

- No lo sé. Yo solo me lo tomo, no pregunto su composición.

- Es raro.

- ¿Qué es raro profesor?

- El color. Ninguna poción que conozco toma ese color.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

- ¿Potter?

- Sí.- Dijo medio dormido.

- ¿Has tenido algún sueño de esos?

- No sueños.

- ¿De ninguna clase?

- 'o. – No pudo decir nada más ya que se quedó dormido.

Snape le miraba extrañado. ¿Para que sería esa poción?. ¿Por qué no había tenido ningún sueño? Debía ser muy nueva ya que no la conocía y él se vanagloriaba de conocer todas las pociones hasta ahora existentes.

/*******************************************************************/

**Contestación Reviews:**

****

- Joyce Granger: Mi parte favorita está en este capítulo sobre todo si le echas imaginación al asunto. ¿A ver si adivinas cuál es?. Por cierto tienes que decirme que significa bkn. (Tengo una ligera idea pero es mejor asegurarse).

- Consuelo : Arreglado en todo el fic. Casi me doy de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cómo pude cometer un error así?. Es para que me quiten los libros de Harry Potter durante un mes.

**Por cierto. Tuve que instalar el certificado de seguridad porque no me dejaba entrar para subir capítulos. Es por si a alguien más le pasa.**


	14. Clases I

**Capítulo 14. Clases I.**

****

Habían pasado dos semanas cuando Harry obtuvo permiso para salir de la cama pero solo podía salir de la habitación para ir a clase de pociones. "No te importa" había sido muy claro con las instrucciones. Al menos en dos semanas más nada de salir de allí y encima le había puesto a dieta. Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con la de Dudley.

 Por ese motivo miraba su almuerzo como si fuese un escreguto de cola explosiva. 

- El señor debe comerse todo lo que hay en la bandeja, señor.

- Ya lo sé, Niddy. Es solo que odio las zanahorias y encima hervidas saben aún peor. – Dijo mirando la zanahoria pinchada en su tenedor.

- El señor amo dijo...

- Ya lo sé, Niddy. Ya lo sé.- Dijo metiéndose el tenedor en la boca y poniendo cara de asco.

Alguien entró a la habitación. Un hombre joven, de unos veintitrés años, que a Harry se le hacia familiar.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Marcus Forrester. Historia de la magia. Lunes. ¿Recuerdas?.

- Para olvidarlo. No tiene bastante con torturarme con la comida que además estoy obligado a escuchar historia de la magia seis horas seguidas. ¿No puede matarme de una buena vez?- Dijo sin levantar la vista del plato lleno de zanahorias hervidas.

- Parece que no te gusta mucho la asignatura. – Dijo tratando de ser amable. Necesitaba la cooperación del chico o jamás podría enseñarle nada y el Señor Oscuro quería que aprendiese todo lo que pudiese. Las razones no las sabía nadie pero si Señor Oscuro decía que quería que aprendiese el no enseñarle debidamente podría ser mortal.

- Es aburrida. – Dijo cogiendo otro trozo de zanahoria.

- ¿Historia de la magia?- Preguntó sorprendido. Él adoraba la historia.

- Sí. – Otro trozo de zanahoria para dentro y otra cara de asco.

- Las batallas, los héroes, las grandezas de los pueblos. ¿Aburridos?.

- Tal como las cuenta el profesor Binns, sí.

- Bien Harry. Pues yo no soy el profesor Binns, así que espero que te guste más la asignatura conmigo de profesor. ¿Hasta dónde diste con el profesor Binns?.- Harry se quedó pensando tratando de hacer memoria.

- No lo recuerdo. Es Hermione quien me pasa las notas de esa asignatura.

- Bueno pues tendremos que empezar desde el principio, por Merlín.

Harry jamás reconocería que esa era la clase más interesante de Historia de la Magia que había tenido en la vida. El profesor Forrester contaba la historia como si la estuviese viviendo y eso hacía que se introdujera en ella hasta tal punto que cuando se quiso dar cuenta Niddy le estaba llevando la cena.

El martes una pequeña descarga le despertó. Se fijó en la hora.

- ¿Niddy a que hora empezaba la clase de pociones.?

- Dentro de 5 minutos, señor. Ya iba a despertar al señor para que desayunara.

- ¿5 MINUTOS?. NO TENGO TIEMPO DE DESAYUNAR NIDDY. SI LLEGO TARDE VOLDEMORT ME VA A...

- Si el señor no desayuna, también, lo hará. Señor.

Como pudo se metió el desayuno lo más deprisa que pudo en la boca. Bajó corriendo las escaleras donde se dio de lleno con Lucius Malfoy.

- Potter. ¿ Donde te crees...

- No tengo tiempo para ... –Dijo sin dejar de correr. Ya llegaba tarde.

Abrió la puerta de la que ahora era su clase de pociones.

- Siento llegar tarde, pero es que...

- "_Crucio"_. –La voz de Voldemort atravesó el cuarto. 

Harry cerró los ojos y tensó los músculos esperando recibir la maldición .Pero esta nunca le llegó. Empezó a sentirse mal. Unos gritos justo detrás de él le obligaron a abrir los ojos y volverse.

Un hombre de mediana edad estaba detrás de él revolviéndose en el suelo de dolor. Debía de ser muggle por su forma de vestir.

- No admito retrasos en mi clase Potter. – Le dijo con odio.

- ¿ Para que...? –Preguntó Harry señalando al hombre detrás de él.

- Para la clase. ¿Para qué más?. Él probará la poción que tú realices en esta clase.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó una voz detrás de él - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- "_Imperius_".- La voz del hombre dejó de oírse. Harry se sentía un poco aturdido.

- Yo, no...

- ¿Tú no qué, Potter?

- No puedo hacerlo. –Musitó mirando al suelo.

- Muy bien, entonces. "_Avada_...

- No, espera. Yo la probaré.- Gritó Harry lleno de pánico.

- Entonces el muggle no nos sirve para nada.- Respondió volviendo a levantar la varita.

- No, por favor. – Ya no era pánico era terror.

- Bien. ¿Entonces? – Cuestionó todavía con la varita en alto y una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?. –Preguntó derrotado.

- Hoy terminaras de realizar la poción Veritaserum. Habrás oído hablar de ella. Sirve para....

Tres horas más tarde la poción estaba hecha. Harry rezaba mentalmente para que estuviese todo correctamente. Algún error en esa poción podía ser mortal y según Snape él era un desastre en pociones, lo que no le hubiera importado tanto si en vez de la situación en la que se encontraba hubiera estado en una clase de Snape. Pero la situación era esta y tener a un loco psicópata como profesor no ayudaba mucho.

Habían pasado varios minutos cuando Voldemort estaba llamando al hombre para que probara la poción mientras ponía tres gotas de esta en un vaso de agua.

El hombre llegó mirando vagamente en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban. Tomó el vaso que le ofrecía Voldemort y se lo bebió.

Silencio.

- _Por favor, que este bien hecha, por favor_... - Pensaba Harry mientras aguantaba la respiración.

- Bien, Potter. Pregúntale algo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- David Stuart Wheat.

Harry respiró.

- La próxima semana empezaremos la poción multijugos. Debes ser capaz de realizarla sin errores.

- Sí, señor. – Esa poción ya la había realizado antes junto con Ron y Hermione. Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos?. Seguro que Hermione le había preparado a Ron un plan de estudios para que llegase preparado a los TIMOS y este estaría renegando de la idea de ponerse a estudiar cuando aún faltaban meses para estos.

- COLAGUSANO.- La voz de Voldemort le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, señor. – Respondió este.

- Borra la memoria al muggle y déjalo por ahí . – Cuanto hubiese disfrutado torturando a ese muggle. Pero si hacía eso no tendría con que amenazar a Potter y este podría tomar la decisión de intentar marcharse. Así que volviéndose a Harry añadió- Y tú. A tu habitación.

El miércoles tenía transformaciones con el búlgaro Igor Baskovich, el profesor tomó la misma actitud que Forrester pero su clase no era ni por asomo igual de entretenida que la de este. Harry llevaba dos horas intentando transformar un cordón de zapatos en una jarra de cristal pero este había decidido no cambiar de forma. Así que ahora tenía un cordón de zapatos de cristal. Algo verdaderamente inútil. 

- Potterrr. Tienes que concentrartre más.

- Es lo que llevo haciendo las dos ultimas horas.

- Perro si no lo intentas con más fuerza no lo conseguirrás.

- ¿De donde sacaste mi varita?. – Preguntó intentando sacarse el tema del cordón de encima.

- La tenía el Lord.

- ¿Puedo quedármela?

- No.

- Si la tenía Voldemort, ¿por qué me dieron la de Danovich?

- Nadie te ha dicho que haces demasiadas preeguntas. Pon atención al cordón y concentrrate. No lo dejarremos hasta que lo hayas transfrormado completamente.

Cosa que le llevo cuatro horas más. Cuando Niddy llegó con la cena solo quería irse a dormir. Estaba agotado.

/************************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Punky**: Mira que eche de menos tu review. :´(  pensé que no te había gustado el cap. Pero no fue así y yo feliz. Con respecto a la distancia. No mucho. En 13 ó 14 horas te plantas allí vía avión.

- **Aura4 y Joyce Granger :**

· Tengo unas pistas para vosotras:

1.- CAPITULO 7:

Se escondió en la parte lateral de la casa, pensando que sería Voldemort pero de ser así la cicatriz estaría doliéndole, ¿o no?

2.- CAPITULO 8:

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio le paralizó. Voldemort le estaba quitando la muñequera murmurando un hechizo el cual no entendió.

Pero no podía ser Voldemort, la cicatriz no le dolía, ni siquiera le molestaba, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

3.- CAPITULO 9:

El dolor le  sacó de sus pensamientos. Voldemort le arrastraba con toda la fuerza que era capaz mientras que el otro hombre los seguía de cerca apuntándole con la varita. Pero ¿por qué no le dolía la cicatriz?, antes siempre que Voldemort estaba cerca la cicatriz le producía un dolor inimaginable y ahora estaba tirando de él y la cicatriz como si no estuviera.

- Motivo por la que no la conoce Snape. Es especifica para Harry. A nadie más le duele la cicatriz de la frente cuando el Lord está cerca. Además los restos de artes oscuras solo afectan a Harry y al poder de la marca.

- 


	15. Clases II

**Capítulo 15. Clases II.**

****

Al día siguiente tenía clase con Keller. Harry no recordaba haberle visto desde su primera clase. El mortífago pasó por la puerta sin siquiera mirarle.

- Bien, Potter. Veamos que recuerdas de nuestra primera clase. Haz viento. – Le dijo entregándole su varita.

- No es por ofenderle, profesor, pero no recuerdo nada de esa clase. – Cosa totalmente cierta si tenemos en cuenta que habían pasado más de dos semanas y que en aquella ocasión no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Keller respiró hondo. Mientras se decía mentalmente- _No puedo matarle. Todavía no pero algún día. Algún día_.

- Giras así la varita – Dijo haciendo una floritura en el aire – mientras dices _"Eolo movis" (nda: Mío). _Ahora inténtalo tú. Apaga esa vela.

Harry cogió la varita e hizo la floritura y consiguió que la llama de la vela temblase un poco.

- No esta mal, Potter, pero debes girar más la muñeca cuando digas el hechizo. Te sería mas fácil si te quitaras esa muñequera.

- No puedo.

- ¿No puedes qué?

- Quitarme la muñequera por... –Pero antes de terminar, Keller, le había agarrado del brazo y tiró con fuerza de la muñequera. Esta se apretó más contra la muñeca de Harry y lanzó un rayo a Keller que le empujó hasta la pared del otro lado de la habitación. – ...que Voldemort la hechizó.- Terminó mientras miraba a Keller ponerse en pie con una mano detrás de la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor.

- Vuelve a intentarlo Potter. – "_Le mataré. Algún día le mataré_."

La primera clase de Herbología, el viernes, fue bastante aburrida. La profesora Mara Dorf había decidido empezar llevando una planta que Harry ya había estudiado con la profesora Sprout. Así que se encontraba sacando pus de bubotubérculo mientras la mujer le miraba con atención.

Harry se fijó en ella. Era la única mujer que le daba clase y le pareció extraño que diese Herbología. Tenía un aspecto rudo. Como si hubiese estado en muchas peleas y sus ojos no mostraban nada de alegría. Nada parecida a la regordeta profesora Sprout siempre orgullosa de cada una de sus plantas y feliz de poder mostrárselas a sus alumnos.

La clase transcurrió en la más absoluta tranquilidad, ya que la profesora entró, le dijo lo que tenía que hacer y no le dirigió la palabra durante el resto de la clase. Cosa que Harry agradeció.  La clase con Keller había sido un suplicio ya que el hombre no paró de mirarlo de forma asesina en toda la clase.

La clase del sábado era la clase más esperada por Harry. Estaba deseándola desde que comenzaron las clases con esos variopintos profesores. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho hace un año que estaría esperando sentado impacientemente a una clase dada por Severus Snape?. Si alguien se lo hubiera tan solo mencionado le hubiera tildado de majará. Pero allí estaba, sentado en la cama mientras esperaba a que Severus Snape entrara por la puerta con su habitual mal humor.

Snape tardó quince minutos más en aparecer lo que había irritado en gran medida a Harry.

- Hoy empezaremos con los dementores y la forma de protegerse de ellos. –Indicó mientras cerraba la puerta. – Tú- Dijo dirigiéndose a la elfina-  sal de aquí. MUEVETE –Gritó al ver que la elfina no se movía. Aún sabiendo que ese acto le costaría al menos un cruciatus. Esta desapareció diciéndole a Harry que no tardaría mucho ya que le preguntaría a su amo si podía separarse de él en las clases.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- Llamó mirándole extrañado.

- Sí, Potter.

- Yo ya controlo el Expecto patronus. Debería saberlo. El profesor Lupin me lo enseñó.

- Lo sé, Potter. –Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien. Es más, creo que el odio es mutuo. Pero necesitamos sacarte de aquí y...

- Chssst. 

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? – Snape miraba en todas direcciones. Ya había comprobado que no había hechizos de escucha en la habitación del chico, por eso se había demorado tanto. Harry miró la muñequera y vio que la serpiente estaba dormida.

- Siga. – Viendo la mirada de incomprensión de Snape señaló la serpiente de la muñequera a lo que el profesor asintió.

- Y los dementores es un tema que controlas. Perfecto por si alguien te pregunta sobre la clase de hoy. Solo finge que no te sale del todo. Necesitamos que me cuentes toda la verdad o no podremos ayudarte a salir de aquí. Por cierto, los señores Granger ya están a salvo.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Se te cayó el pergamino con su dirección.

- No son solo los señores Granger pero de todas formas, ¿qué quiere saber?

- El otro día me dijiste que no habías soñado nada desde que estabas aquí. ¿Es cierto?

- Sí. No he soñado nada. Ni sueños ni pesadillas. Nada.

- Y la muñequera que llevas. ¿Sabes lo que ocultas?

- No. Solo que en mi cumpleaños me salió un sarpullido. Además creo que es un localizador.

- ¿Y desde cuando la llevas?

-  Desde el primer día que me desperté en el otro lugar. "No te importa" no quiso decirme quién me la había puesto pero, deduciendo que el único que puede ponérmela y quitármela sin hacerse daño es Voldemort, las opciones de quien me la puso son obvias, además el maldito bicho este (_Txa't_) le cuenta a Voldemort todo lo raro que hay a mi alrededor.

- ¿Y has intentado quitártela?

- Cada vez que lo intento se aprieta más a mi mano. Intenté quemarla con una  vela el otro día pero no funciono. Tampoco funciona si intento rasgar el cuero. Además Keller intentó quitármela durante su clase y le lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Así que si esta pensando en quitármela olvídese de ello o puede acabar malherido.

- ¿Quién es "No te importa"? 

- El tipo con el que estuve las dos primeras semanas antes de escaparme. 

- ¿Qué pasó en esas dos semanas?

- Nada aparte de estar atado a una cama y tomar la poción que vio. Por cierto, ¿ya sabe para qué es?

- Es obvio. Te protege del dolor de la cicatriz y de todos los restos de artes oscuras que hay en el ambiente. El que no puedas soñar debe ser un efecto secundario además de cortar tu conexión con el Lord. Y volviendo al tema, ¿qué pasó después de que te escapaste?

- Voldemort me volvió a capturar y entonces decidió que nos marcháramos de allí dado que active los localizadores de magia del ministerio.

- Sí, ya. Arthur Weasley me lo contó.

- ¿Entonces era el padre de Ron a quién vi?

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas algo más de ese día?

- Solo que cuando desperté Voldemort me miraba lo que tengo en la muñeca mientras veía un libro.

- ¿Qué libro?

- No lo sé. La única palabra que pude ver fue shtaths.

- Y ahora algo más serio.¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que obedezcas al Señor Oscuro en todo?. - Ahí Harry no contestó. Los cuerpos de esa familia en el suelo, muertos, por su culpa era algo que no podía olvidar. Que jamás olvidaría.

- ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione? – Dijo para cambiar de tema. No quería hablar de eso - ¿Y Sirius?. ¿Has sabido algo de Sirius? 

- El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger están perfectamente y tú padrino- dijo con cara de asco- se encuentra buscándote por toda Inglaterra. Esperemos que no estemos fuera de Inglaterra y no me has contestado.- Añadió dando a entender que no iba a dejar pasar el tema.

- ¿Usted no sabe dónde estamos? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad. 

- No, Potter. No lo sé. ¿Y?

En ese momento apareció Niddy con cara de disgusto lo que daba por terminada la conversación.

- Y no lo olvides Potter. Es expecto patronus. En la próxima lección lo seguiremos intentando pero no creo que consigas sacar nada mejor de tu varita. – Y se marchó dando un portazo.

Las ultimas clases de la semana la daba con John Smith. Un americano alto pero muy flacucho. Harry estuvo tentado a ofrecerle su comida el día de su primera clase. Cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser por las repercusiones que el ofrecimiento hubiera traído. 

El profesor tenía que enseñarle astronomía pero estaba realizando también la tarea de Danovich. Así que, aunque no entendiera mucho de criaturas mágicas, estaba obligado a enseñarle a Harry hasta que le consiguiesen a un sustituto, y dado que Harry no podía salir de la habitación no podía empezar con astronomía y preparar la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con más tiempo. Por lo que cuando entró a la habitación entró cargado de tal cantidad de libros que no se le veía más que una pequeña parte de la cabeza. A Harry le recordó a Hermione, siempre cargada de libros.

El hombre hacía todo lo que podía pero jamás llegaría al nivel que tenía Hagrid enseñando esa asignatura. Tenía que reconocer que haciéndola toda teórica era menos peligrosa pero también mucho más aburrida. Tampoco creía que Voldemort le permitiera alejarse de la casa para observar a cualquier animal que tuviera que estudiar así que se tuvo que resignar a que todo iba a ser teórico. Cuanto echaba de menos a Hagrid y a sus raras y peligrosas mascotas.

/*********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

- **Punky:** Flipante. No pensé que nadie se daría cuenta del día de las actualizaciones. ¿Estas emulando a Shelock Holmes?

- **LoBeZnO:** No sabes lo mucho que me aprecio que uno de mis escritores favoritos siga este fic. Yo sigo el tuyo de la orden del fénix. Con respecto a tus preguntas; como lei en un fic eso es algo que yo sé y tu tendrás que descubrir. No te preocupes me gusta dejar pistas en los capítulos. Unas más evidentes que otras.

- **Joyce Granger: **Te lo dice alguien a quien le costo dos años aprobar historia, aburrida, aburrida, aburrida, aburrida, aburrida. Era con todas las que empiezan por geo la que más odiaba.

- **Kisei Marita:** Pues imagínate si tuvieras a Voldie como profesor de química. Yo estaría rezando toda la clase. Equivocas un elemento, le pintas de amarillo y te lanza un Crucio o un Avada antes siquiera de que te de tiempo a pedir perdón. O peor que suspendes su asignatura y te toca repetir con él el siguiente año.****


	16. Respuestas en el baile

**Capítulo 16. Respuestas en el baile.**

****

- ¿Ron?

- Hum.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿QUÉ?.- Dijo el Gryffindor, de malhumor, molesto por la interrupción.

- Vamos, Ron. Es Halloween. Deberías dejar eso de una vez. – Dijo Ginny Weasley a su lado.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo, Ginny. Todavía no he encontrado nada sobre STATS.

Ron había estado de un pésimo humor desde que Voldemort se llevó a Harry. Sentía que era culpa suya. Que él podría haber hecho más de lo que había hecho. Si él hubiese intentado derribar el escudo de Voldemort este podría no habérselo llevado. Por ese motivo se había separado de todo el mundo. La única que podía sacarle de ese estado era su amiga Hermione.

- Pero deberías ir a vestirte. – Dijo casi en una suplica.

- ¿Para? – preguntó confuso.

- El baile. Debes ir. Eres prefecto y Hermione lleva vestida desde hace más de media hora. ¿La invitaste, recuerdas?

Halloween. Nunca había odiado esa fecha aunque le recordara la muerte de las dos personas que tendrían que haber sido lo más importante de su vida. Desde que entró a Hogwarts ese día había sido de fiesta. Además siempre lo pasaba con sus amigos pero esta vez no. 

Era verdad que estaba en una celebración. Pero no la que él desearía y lo peor era que le habían obligado a asistir. Era el maldito invitado de honor sentado a la derecha del Lord franqueado seguidamente por Lucius Malfoy.  

Se quedó mirando a todos los presentes. Dándole vueltas a la comida de su plato. "No te importa" no le había levantado la dieta y no pensaba que fuese a hacerlo nunca. Todos ellos vestían túnicas verdes con adornos plateados en honor a Salazar Slytherin. Como de costumbre él se distinguiría en la multitud con su túnica roja con un ribeteado dorado. Ese maldito capullo le estaba exhibiendo como a un mono del zoológico.

Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort , paseaba sigilosamente por entre los platos de los comensales, olfateando aquí y allá y, de vez en cuando, engullendo algo de ellos. Cogió algo de carne del plato de Lucius Malfoy por lo que este intentó disimular una cara de desagrado tal como hacían los demás presentes. 

Al pasar por el plato de Harry lo olisqueó y pasó de largo. - _Parece que al bicho tampoco le gustan las verduras hervidas. _

Se subió al cuello de su amo pasándole la lengua por la oreja. Justo en ese momento Voldemort le lanzó una escrutadora mirada y Harry captó que no había probado ni una de las verduras que tenía en el plato desde que había aparecido delante de él y de eso hacía más de media hora. Por lo que rápidamente pinchó una de las coles de su plato y se la llevó a la boca pero justo antes de que el tenedor llegase fue apartado de él de un manotazo. 

Harry estaba blanco. Todos los mortífagos paralizados. 

Voldemort le miró, escudriñándole, de arriba a abajo. 

No había hecho nada que le estuviese prohibido. ¿Pero entonces que había sucedido?.

- Vete a tu cuarto y no te muevas de ahí. – Lo dijo con un frío murmullo sin siquiera mirarle, como buscando algo entre los allí presentes, pero todos lo oyeron dado que el silencio reinaba en la estancia.

Se levantó despacio, aún temblando, y salió del "Salón" aún preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido, pero parecía que lo que hubiese pasado no tenía nada que ver con él.

Voldemort  no apartó la vista de la puerta, comprobando que Potter hubiese salido de allí completamente, y, seguidamente, dirigió su vista a uno de los mortífagos .

- Dorf. – Esta se puso pálida en el momento en el que oyó su nombre.

- Mi señor. – Consiguió balbucear.

- Os advertí que sucedería si intentabais matar al chico.

- Mi señor. Yo no...

No pudo decir nada más ya que sus palabras fueron sustituidas por gritos de dolor. Nagini había ido, sigilosamente, hasta donde estaba ella y antes de poder darse cuenta sus huesos estaban siendo triturados por la fuerza con la que la serpiente la abrazaba.

***********Flash back***********

- Ron.

- Voy.

- Ron. Las pruebas para guardián son hoy. Vamos.

- Ya voy.

- RONALD WEASLEY. SUELTA ESE LIBRO O NO VAMOS A LLEGAR NUNCA. –La voz de Hermione Granger resonó por toda la torre Gryffindor. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto así hace un año pensaría que se habían vuelto locos. Pero es que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que Harry desapareció.

Ron se pasaba horas enganchado a los libros buscando todo lo que pudiera sobre STATS. Desde que a Sirius se le había escapado se había convertido en su obsesión. Era Hermione quien tenía que separarlo de los libros hasta para que fuese a comer.

- Nada. – Dijo tirando el libro al otro lado de la habitación, el cual volvió y le pegó en la cabeza. – Aquí no hay nada.

- Ron, seguramente, Quien tu sabes este utilizando un libro de magia negra y no vamos a encontrarlo en la parte libre biblioteca. Esos libros no están en esa parte de la biblioteca. Si hubiese algo se encontraría en la sección restringid...

- La sección restringida.- Dijo levantándose con rapidez - Hermione eres un genio.

- Ron, no podemos...

- Si cogemos la capa de Harry y el mapa, entonces, solo nos quedaría silenciar los libros. –Dijo mientras se daba golpecitos con un dedo en la barbilla -Sí.

Hermione no supo como era que había aceptado la proposición de Ron pero allí estaba, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, mientras Ron sostenía el mapa del merodeador.

- Espera. – Oyó la voz de Ron.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La Señora Norris.

Se juntaron lo más que pudieron a la pared mientras esperaban a que pasase el peligro. Cuando la Señora Norris desapareció de ese pasillo Ron se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Estas segura de que ese es el hechizo?

- Sí, Ron. Ya me lo has preguntado al menos diez veces.

- Pero, ¿estas segura?. No quiero que nos metamos en un lío porque uno de esos libros se ponga a dar alaridos y no podamos volver a entrar en la biblioteca. Necesitamos toda la información que podamos encontrar sobre esa palabreja. ¿Crees que en la biblioteca habrá algo relacionado con eso?. ¿En esta biblioteca hay de todo, verdad?

- Ron, me estas volviendo loca. Si ese es el hechizo. No, no sé si habrá algo con relación al stats y, no, en esta biblioteca no hay de todo.

- Pero...

- Mira, Ron, a mi la biblioteca no me ha fallado nunca y creo que esta vez tampoco lo hará. Fíjate si estoy segura de que encontraremos algo que me apuesto contigo a que si no encontramos algo antes del baile de Halloween voy contigo.

- Apuesta aceptada.

- ¿Oye sabes por qué Dumbledore a organizado un baile en Halloween?

- A saber. 

***********Fin Flash back***********

... _Los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons vendrán a pasar unos días después de navidades para fomentar las relaciones entre todos los colegios. Sobre todo ahora que es tan importante que estemos unidos_...

Así que allí estaba, en el baile de Halloween con Hermione Granger de pareja, y escuchando el estúpido discurso de Dumbledore, mientras su mayor deseo era ir a la torre Gryffindor para poder leer otro libro. Pero hasta el motivo que hacía que quisiese marcharse de allí se le olvido cuando al levantar la vista vio a quien estaba saludando Hermione.

- Her- mio- ne. Estas prreciosa esta noche. –Dijo un chico de unos diecinueve años.

- Muchas gracias, Víctor. – Dijo sonrojándose.

- Krum. – Maldijo Ron al tiempo que se acercaba donde ellos estaban.

- Oh, Víctor. ¿Ya conoces a Ron?. ¿Verdad?

- ¿El amigo de Harry?.

- Sí.

- Oye, ¿sabéis algo sobre Harry?. "El Profeta" no ha dicho nada desde que se anunció su desaparrición. Ni siquierra ha dicho como desaparreció.

- Solo que lo tiene Quien tu sabes.

- ¿Quién tu sabes?.- Dijo en un tono de voz que todos los que estaban alrededor se volvieron a mirarlo. – Perro el ministro...

- Si ya sé que el ministro dice que todo esto es solo una simple escapada y que Harry lo hace para llamar más la atención. Fudge es un imbécil que se niega a reconocer que quien tu sabes esta de vuelta.

- ¿Perro Harry?

- Sabemos que está bien ...

- Sí, hasta que Quien tu sabes deje de necesitarlo y lo mate. – La cortó Ron .

- ¿Necesitarlo? –preguntó confuso.

- Sí, sabemos que lo necesita para algo que tiene que ver con la palabra STATS

- HERMIONE – Gritó Ron – eso es secreto. No puede ir por ahí contándole eso a cualquiera.

- Víctor no es cualquiera. Es un buen amigo mío y de Harry.

Pero Víctor no les hacía caso. Se quedó pensando unos momentos y después habló:

- ¿STATS? o ¿SHTATHS?

- ¿El qué?. –pregunto Hermione ignorando la cara de odio de Ron.

- ¿Estáis segurros que es STATS o es SHTATHS?. – Volvió a insistir Víctor captando por primera vez la atención de Ron.

- Oímos STATS, ¿por qué?

- Porque la única palabrra que conozco que se parrece a esa es SHTATHS, con 2 haches perro parra vosotros debe sonar igual que STATS. 

- ¿Y de que te suena esa palabra? – Preguntó Ron con curiosidad olvidando el odio que sentía hacía él.

- Es una antigua profecía. 

- ¿Qué habla de? – insistió Ron.

- Algo relacionado con una marca y un poder.

- ¿Y eso de que nos sirve?

- Hay muy pocas personas que sepan de esa profecía, Ron, perro intentarre averriguar más sobre ella en cuanto vuelva a Bulgarria. Ahorra, si me disculpáis, pienso que he dejado un poco abandonada a mi novia y creo que el prefecto de Hufflepuff empieza a interresarse en ella.

- ¿Finch-Fletchley?. No lo creo sale con Susan Bones.

Mientras Víctor se alejaba de ellos Hermione volvió a hablar intentando captar la atención de Ron que se había quedado mirando a Víctor Krum desde que había dicho la ultima frase con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- Ron deberíamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore para decirle lo que hemos averiguado.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hemos averiguado?. Porque Krum no nos ha dicho mucho.

- Ron, tú no escuchas, ¿verdad?

- ¿Escuchar qué?

- Que Quien tu sabes tiene a Harry porque este tiene la marca de SHTATHS y con ella se puede conseguir un gran poder.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que Harry tiene esa marca?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hacía Harry justo antes de que se lo llevara Quien tu sabes?

- Se rascaba la muñeca derecha.

- ¿Y después no lo viste? 

- ¿Ver qué? –Preguntó con confusión

- La luz.

- ¿Qué luz?

- La que salía de la muñeca de Harry. La luz dorada –Dijo con impaciencia.

- ¿Entonces eso fue lo que vio Quien tu sabes?. ¿La marca de STHAHTS?.¿Por eso se lo llevo?. ¿Por qué quiere ese poder?.

- Exactamente.

/*********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

- **LoBeZnO:** Espero que este capítulo te halla solucionado algunas dudas. Si no es así es que soy muy mala. Me gustan más las pistas ocultas.

- **Punky: **Que hay que estudiar física. Que para algo te sirve en la vida al igual que las raices cuadradas que todavía no las he utilizado desde que salí del cole. Imagina que vas por la calle y alguien te pregunta ¿Qué fuerza en dinas debe actuar sobre una masa de 1 Kg. Para cambiar su velocidad de uno a diez m/s en cinco segundos?- (Aparte de mirarle como si hubiese salido de expediente X) . Tu vas tan feliz y le contestas180.000 dinas.  (Y el tipo flipa. Eso si luego te llevan directa al psiquiatra.).

- **Joyce Granger : **¿Has estudiado química?. No sé como pude pasar el curso con esa asignatura. Mi nota más alta en esa clase fue un dos. Pero claro, todo depende de las ciencias que estudies porque si estudias Física te recomiendo que leas mi contestación a Punky. Si es de todo un poco te recomiendo que cuando estés aburrida del todo levantes la mano en clase y digas no lo entiendo puede explicármelo otra vez. Ya solo con la cara jilipuertas que se le queda al profesor te vas a reír un mes. Eso si te va a tocar volver a oír una explicación que ni el profesor recuerda.****


	17. ¿Amigos inesperados?

**Capítulo 17. ¿Amigos inesperados?.**

****

Harry se encontraba en su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. No había podido hablar con el profesor Snape de nada que no fuese relacionado con la defensa desde la primera clase que habían tenido. Ni siquiera del extraño cambio de profesor en Herbología. 

Snape había intentado librarse de la elfina de todas las formas posibles pero esta le informó de muy malas maneras que su amo le había ordenado no volverse a separar del chico y nada podría hacer que le desobedeciese. 

Harry intentaba poner atención a lo que Snape le decía ya que Voldemort había tomado la costumbre de hacerle una serie de incesantes preguntas sobre los contenidos de las clases y eso, las prácticas de pociones con muggles y las notas con las direcciones de sus compañeros de clase en sus comidas estaban a punto de desquiciarle. 

Harry sabía que Keller había tenido mucho que ver con sus constantes exámenes dado que se quería vengar por lo de la varita de Danovich y como no podía torturarlo y matarlo, como era su intención, había tomado de esta forma su venganza.

_¿Qué es lo que más odia ese tipo?. No puedo llegar tarde a su clase. No tengo mi varita para convertirlo en un hurón botador como Moody hizo el año pasado con..._

- POTTER. ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

- Eh. ¿Qué? -  Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre Keller.

- Un chupa sangre y un chupa almas. ¿Qué tienen en común?

- ¿Un qué de qué? 

- Vampiros, Potter. Vampiros. Llevo hablando de vampiros más de cuatro horas y lo repetiré desde el principio hasta que me prestes atención. El primer vampiro que se conoce...

Había pasado una semana desde que se celebrara el baile de Halloween. Los ánimos por Hogwarts estaban cada vez peor dado que las pocas noticias que les llegaban de Harry eran por el profesor Snape y estaban tan cerca de localizarlo como lo habían estado al principio. Todos empezaban a perder la esperanza. El único que no había dado muestras de rendirse era Sirius. Pasaba largas temporadas sin regresar a Hogwarts volviendo únicamente para confirmar algunas de las pocas pistas que lograba conseguir pero todas ellas habían sido en vano dado que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos no se quedaban mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. 

- Nadie sabe nada de esos libros. Se dice que hay dos de ellos pero uno lleva desaparecido más de quinientos años, por lo que podemos suponer que ese es el que tenía Quien vosotros sabéis, y el otro desapareció de la biblioteca nacional de Bulgaria a principios de Septiembre.

- Gracias, Remus. Señorita Granger, ¿ha sabido algo de Víctor Krum?

- Nada señor, desde el día del baile. Es extraño. Dijo que me escribiría en cuanto llegase a Bulgaria y ya ha pasado una semana. 

- Albus. ¿Has sabido algo del ministerio?. – Su cara se entristeció.

- Debido al tiempo que lleva desaparecido Fudge ha dado a Harry por muerto. Lo publicarán mañana en "El Profeta".

- Ese cretino.

Dumbledore estaba hablando con el grupo de búsqueda cuando un grupo de personas entraron por las puertas de su despacho, haciendo que uno de los presentes se transformara en su forma animaga. Todos ellos vestían con el mismo uniforme de color morado formando dos filas paralelas a la puerta. Justo cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para ir a sacar su varita otro hombre, más anciano que los que estaban en la puerta, atravesó las puertas del despacho y todos los que venían con él se arrodillaron en cuanto lo vieron.

- Disculpen las molestias. – Dijo el más anciano de los hombres. –Me gustaría hablar con el señor, ¿eh?, vaya, ¿cómo era?, así, el señor Harry Potter.

- Pues si lo encuentra avíseme porque llevamos buscándolo más de dos meses. 

- RON.

- ¿Qué?. Es la verdad Hermione.

- ¿No está aquí?- Preguntó el hombre que aún se encontraba en la puerta.

- ¿Quiénes  son ustedes? ¿Cómo han entrado al castillo?¿Y para qué quieren al señor Potter? – Preguntó Minerva McGonagall.

- Bueno, mi buena señora, ese no es un tema para tratar delante de tantos oídos.

- ¿Quién es usted?- Volvió a preguntar McGonagall.

- Carles Stealth, jefe supremo de nuestra orden.

- ¿ Carles Stealth? ¿El experto en transformaciones? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- ¿Ha oído hablar de mi.? – Se interesó mirando a uno de sus hombres, que se apostaba detrás de Dumbledore, el cual alzó ligeramente su mano hacía este.

- No mucho la verdad.- El hombre de detrás de Dumbledore bajó la mano hasta su posición inicial.

- ¿Y para qué quieren al señor Potter?. ¿Si se puede saber? –Inquirió McGonagall.

- Eso como entenderán es un asunto secreto de nuestra orden. Nosotros solo queremos encontrarle ya que nuestros informes han revelado que hay muchas personas que intentaran acabar con su vida.

- ¿Entonces lo que quieren hacer es proteger al señor Potter?.

- Exactamente. Por eso necesitamos toda la información que puedan ofrecernos.

- ¿Y qué le hace creer que ustedes tendrán mas probabilidades de encontrarle que nosotros? –Preguntó Arthur Weasley.

- Tenemos nuestros propios métodos de búsqueda. Podemos entrar en lugares que otros no lograrían.

- Pues Quien tu sabes lo ti...

- Señor Weasley creo que se nos hace tarde para la cena.- Cortó Dumbledore. Había algo que no le encajaba pero no sabía qué -Deberíamos ir bajando o los alumnos empezarán a sospechar que ocurre algo. Tal vez nuestros visitantes quieran unirse a nosotros.

- Oh, no se preocupe por nosotros. Nos iremos tan rápidamente como vinimos. No queremos que nadie sepa de nuestra presencia aquí. Después de todo casi nadie conoce la existencia de nuestra orden.

- Padre.¿Crees que sospechan algo? –Preguntó el hombre que se había apostado detrás de Dumbledore.

- Puede ser. Habrá que tener cuidado con los que estaban en esa reunión. Harán lo que sea por proteger al chico. Dumbledore tiene mucho poder. Incluso es superior al mío. Si lo hubieras atacado cuando le apuntaste seguramente ahora estarías malherido. Infórmate donde puede ocultarse Quien tu sabes. No me importa los métodos que utilicéis. Hay que acabar con ese chico antes de que se activen todas las marcas. 

- Padre. ¿Cómo lo mataremos?

- Solo habrá que asegurarse de que la inmunidad a las imperdonables ofrecida por el triángulo haya desaparecido con la activación de la primera de las marcas.

- Algunos de los que estaban en esa reunión eran...

- Un hombre lobo, animagos, un semigigante y casi todos los presentes con un gran poder. Aunque algunos no lo hayan descubierto todavía.

- ¿Podrían darnos problemas?

- No mientras mantengamos nuestra coartada pero si eso ocurre ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Pero no te acerques a Dumbledore. No podrás tu solo contra él.

Harry bajaba rápidamente a clase de Historia de la magia. Era sin duda su favorita. Cuando al llegar al ultimo de los escalones la muñeca empezó a dolerle como nunca antes. No pudo ahogar un grito de dolor. Se sostenía la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas mientras Niddy se quedaba paralizada junto a él sin saber qué hacer. Antes de que la elfina decidiese moverse Harry volvió a gritar. La visión se le volvía por momentos borrosa y casi no podía respirar. Prefería mil veces el dolor de la cicatriz a ese. 

Antes de poder darse cuenta alguien lo había tumbado en el suelo.

- ¿Pro..Profesor Snape? 

- No te muevas, Potter.

- FUERA DE AQUÍ, SNAPE – Ordenó otra voz. – Suéltate. – Le exigió Voldemort, mientras Snape salía del recibidor seguido del profesor Smith , y agarraba los brazos de Harry con tanta fuerza que empezaban a salirle moratones. – Suéltate te he dicho

Justo cuando consiguió separar la mano de la muñeca la muñequera se desprendió desvelándole a Harry el secreto que tanto había guardado.

Una marca que era formada por un triángulo equilátero dividido a su vez en cuatro triángulos del mismo tamaño brillaba con una luz dorada. Una luz roja salía de uno de los triángulos de esa marca. Después hubo un resplandor dorado y un signo, parecido a un obelisco, se quedó grabado en ese triángulo. 

- La primera de las marcas se ha activado. –Oyó que decía Voldemort mientras le volvía a poner la muñequera. Después de eso volvió a desmayarse tal como había ocurrido la primera vez.

**/********************************************************************/**

**Contestación de reviews:**

- LoBeZnO : Como lo de dar a conocer la profecía me lo voy a tomar con mucha calma te dejo esto. Si lo traduces tendrás parte de ella. Si no será lo primero que ponga en el capitulo 24 y explica lo que pasara en el 23. (Ya sabes me gusta lo complicado.)

_...12 34516 512 34678546 19 12 38561 51*+89*86á !8*78 -/1 28 2/$ %/12%8 8 &6)2286. *) 12 38561 94 28 3/5)1*1 346786, 28 (86+8 y */ 34516 51*83861+16á9. *) 12 34516 94 3/5)168 61=61*86, 82 38561 12 34516 *1 4746=86á..._

- Platudo: No te preocupes llevo unos cuantos capítulos escritos de más por si la musa decide largarse unos días. Por ahora seguire con mi norma de un capítulo a la semana.

- Joyce Granger:  No. No me equivoque pero sabía que los que leeis la historia iban a decir. Esta ya no sabe ni que esta escribiendo. Que nivel de strees tendrá. (Por no decir cogorcia). Por cierto Física- Pasable. Muchas formulas. Química – Mejor ni te cuento. Todavía tengo pesadillas. Biología – Mi favorita. Era la alumna preferida de la profesora y eso que no daba ni un palo al agua en esa clase. Pero después de tener un profesor que durante cinco años las clases de ciencias las hacia en el laboratorio como para no gustarme. Por cierto, hace unos años que deje las clases de gimnasia.(Educación Fisica). Gracias a Dios.

- Punky: Punky, Punky. ¿Cómo pudiste llevar a un profesor al borde del suicidio.?. No tienes corazón. O lo asesinas o consigues que se mate. Pero no se deben dejar las cosas a medias. Eso esta muy mal. J Lo de que quieras ser serpiente no creo que haya mucho problema. ¿No has visto en T.V. a los tipos esos que hacen que les corten la lengua en dos para parecer reptiles?. Aunque a mi personalmente me daría canguelo si voy por la calle y veo a un tipo con la lengua partida en dos. ("No te importa" con una sierra. Que daño.)

- Aura4: Gacias por el capítulo. Es muy bueno. Acertaste en el del acabado / inacabado. Espero que no tardes mucho en actualizar.


	18. El ataque

**Felicidades a Lobezno por resolverlo.**

****

**Capítulo 18. El ataque.**

- ¿Estas seguro qué esa es su situación?

- Si, señor. Nuestros informadores lo han confirmado.

- Prepararos para atacar. Llévate a treinta de los mejores. Si encontráis resistencia ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer pero aseguraros que el chico muere.

- Señor. ¿Cómo sigue nuestra coartada con respecto a los amigos del chico?

- Siguen pensando que estamos ayudándoles a rescatar al chico. Me costó convencer a Dumbledore pero creo que se ha tragado la parte de la historia que nos interesa. Ese hombre tiene un don especial para detectar cuando alguien le miente así que le conté la parte de verdad que nos concierne.

- La de que estamos buscando al chico.

- Exactamente.

Era el primer día de navidad desde que sabía que era mago que no lo pasaba en Hogwarts. Estaba alejado de Ron, Hermione y los demás Weasley y eso le hacía sentirse abatido. Paseaba por los alrededores de la casa con Pettigrew siguiéndole de cerca. Los tres meses que había pasado allí casi no se habían salido de la rutina y no esperaba que ese día por ser navidad fuese a ser distinto.

- Potter.- Le llamó Pettigrew.

Harry le ignoró. Había decidido tomar esa actitud respecto a su "niñera". Las ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo eran demasiado fuertes como para hacerle caso y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y después de tres meses de tenerlo detrás cada vez que salía de la casa hacía que sus impulsos empezasen a ganar terreno.

- Potter. – Gruñó.

No le hizo caso había escuchado un ruido delante de él cerca de los arbustos que rodeaban la casa. Fue acercándose pero la muñequera empezó a quemarle. Esa era la señal de que se alejaba más de un kilómetro de la casa. 

- Chico, vas a llegar tarde. – Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Harry ya sabía a que se refería. La clase de Keller empezaba en diez minutos y sacar de quicio a Keller se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Que llegara  justo cuando sonaba el gong del reloj a clase era algo que le sacaba de sus casillas y Harry lo sabía, era su venganza personal debido a los constantes exámenes que tenía que soportar de Voldemort para comprobar como llevaba el temario de cada clase.

- Chico... – Pero no pudo continuar porque en ese mismo momento se agarró el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.- El amo llama.

- Se acabó el paseo. - Dijo Harry con algo de fastidio ya que no había podido descubrir que había provocado ese ruido y empezó a andar hacía el interior de la casa. 

Si había aprendido algo en el tiempo que llevaba allí era que Voldemort no soportaba que le hiciesen esperar. Cuando llamaba a uno de sus mortífagos este tenía que estar allí lo más rápidamente posible pero Pettigrew tenía un problema con eso. No quería tentar a la ira del Lord y él hubiese ido lo más rápidamente posible pero tampoco podía dejar a Harry solo por los terrenos y no podía acusar a Harry de negarse a volver a la casa dado que este lo estaba haciendo desde el mismo momento en que notó que el Lord le estaba llamando y además no sabía si al que solicitaba el Lord era a Harry o a él.

Justo cuando entraban por la puerta bajaba Keller por las escaleras con cara de querer matar a alguien. _(nda:¿Alguien duda todavía de a quién?)._

- POTTER. – Gritó con odio.

- Sí. –Contestó de la forma más inocente que pudo.

- ¿SABES A QUÉ HORA EMPIEZA LA CLASE? – Le gritó mientras sonaba el gong del reloj.

- Ahora mismo. – Le contestó Harry, tranquilamente, mientras miraba el gran reloj del vestíbulo.

- COLAGUSANO.- bramó Voldemort mientras salía del Salón y miraba fijamente a Harry.

- Mi, señor.- Pronunció mientras él y Keller hacían una reverencia.

- VEN AQUÍ. – Escupió Voldemort. - DAME TU BRAZO.

Colagusano se aproximó a Voldemort temblando - Mi señor. – Repitió mientras hacía una reverencia y le aproximaba su brazo izquierdo descubierto.

Dio un leve gemido mientras el señor tenebroso posaba su dedo en la marca que este portaba. Un momento después veinte mortífagos estaban rodeando al señor oscuro.

- Keller, Malfoy, Forrester y Nott con Potter. Que nadie se acerque a él.- Al momento los cuatro hombres lo habían rodeado. - Los demás comprobar porque se han activado las alarmas de los escudos. Si hay alguien cerca lo quiero muerto.

- Mi señor.- Pronunció Colagusano con temblor en la voz. – Potter se acercó a los escudos. Puede que fuese él quien...

- "_CRUCIO_". – Pettigrew se revolcaba en el suelo mientras daba gritos de dolor. – Potter no activó las alarmas. Están intentando entrar no salir. –Dijo mirando a un pálido Harry como tentándole a que intentase tan solo escapar de allí. – MOVEOS.

- ¿Cómo vas con esa barrera?

- Ya está casi lista, señor. Pero creo que el chico ha notado algo.

- No te preocupes. Antes de que se den cuenta estarán todos muertos.

- Señor. Allí dentro hay al menos cuatro presencias y dos de ellas sobresalen a las demás. Una de ellas es notoriamente maligna. - Dijo otra voz.

- Esa presencia es la de Quien tu sabes. La otra no sé de quien es. No te preocupes yo me encargare de esa. Strech y Aldorf  que se encarguen de entretener a quien vosotros sabéis. Una de las otras dos fuerzas tiene que ser la del chico así que encárgate tu de ella y Norah que se encargue de la otra.

- Señor, acaban de aparecer otras de menor fuerza. – Dijo otra voz.

- Los demás que se encarguen de los que acaban de aparecer.

Justo cuando los mortífagos salían empezó a oírse un fuerte crujido, como si algo se estuviese quebrando, después se escucharon gritos de dolor. Uno de los mortífagos entró pocos minutos después corriendo al Salón, tenía sangre por toda la cara y se agarraba con fuerza el hombro derecho.

- Señor han roto las barreras. Nos superan en número. Señor. No tardaran mucho en llegar. Quieren que les entreguemos al chico.

- Ellos.- Dijo con asco – Potter ven aquí. –Ordenó.

En ese momento uno de los intrusos atravesó una de las ventanas y dirigió una de sus manos hacía donde estaban los protectores de Harry y estos se quedaron inmóviles con sus varitas en alto. Después volvió a dirigir la mano hacía Harry mirándole como si acabara de descubrir algo importante.

- MUERE. – Una luz azul salió despedida de su mano dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía Harry. No le dio tiempo a saber que era lo que había sucedido cuando uno de los Sharlaks salió despedido hacía el rayo mientras los demás habían formado la campana dorada protegiéndole. Voldemort apuntó su varita hacía un nuevo intruso.

- "_AVADA KEDAVRA_". VEN AQUÍ POTTER.- Ordenó Voldemort mientras se sacaba una cadena en forma de serpiente de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Harry estaba paralizado. Generalmente eran los mortífagos y Voldemort quienes querían matarle. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿ Y por qué ahora había más bichos de esos? -  MUÉVETE POTTER. – Gritó Voldemort mientras otro de los intrusos se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Harry salió de su ensimismamiento justo cuando otro de los intrusos lanzaba un puñal contra él rozándole el hombro. -"_ AVADA KEDAVRA_". – "_Atraccio Harry Potter_."* –Harry salió despedido hacía Voldemort que le puso la cadena al cuello. - NIDDY. – La elfina se puso al lado de su amo. – Síguele y no le pierdas de vista. Ocúpate de que este bien y si ocurre algo avísame. – Tres, dos, uno. - Harry sintió el ya conocido tirón de estomago de un traslador. 

Cuando posó los pies en el suelo miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una espaciosa sala. Un comedor para ser exactos. Unas veinte sillas se apostaban en una gran mesa de madera negra con dos grandes candelabros a ambos lados. Grandes cuadros adornaban las paredes. El más imponente de ellos estaba justo al frente donde figuraban un hombre de pie junto a la que debía ser su mujer y un pequeño niño rubio. Justo cuando se detuvo a observar el cuadro más fijamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

- ¿Malfoy? – murmuró. 

- El mismo, Potter. – Contestó una voz detrás de él.

_* Atraccio es mío. Por si alguien se pregunta por qué no puse Accio fue porque según el libro ese hechizo es para atraer cosas y, al menos para mi, las personas no son cosas._

Contestación de reviews en el próximo cap. Tengo que ir a currar.


	19. En la habitación

**Capítulo dedicado a Lobezno. Ganador del juego y de dos capítulos de este humilde fic. Se pasó hasta las dos de la mañana traduciéndolo y todavía no me ha asesinado, aunque me mando un mail diciéndome que la próxima vez me mataba. Cuestión de arriesgarse.**

**Y a MisaKats por ser la segunda ganadora habiendo recibido este capítulo con antelación. A los demás que participaron muchas gracias.**

**Capítulo 19. En la habitación.**

****

- ¿Malfoy? – murmuró. 

- El mismo, Potter. –Le contestó una voz detrás de él. – Vaya Potter no tienes buen aspecto. Creo que deberías sentarte.

- ¿Draco?

- El único e inigualable Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En una de mis casas, Potter.

- DRACO. 

- Vaya mi padre ha llegado. Creía que tenía una reunión de negocios.

- DRACO. 

- Creo que deberías venir conmigo Potter. A mi padre le interesará saber que estas aquí.

Harry siguió a Draco a través de varias salas y comedores con Niddy pegada a sus talones. Harry jamás había visto salas así. Se notaba que la familia Malfoy era de las más ricas del mundo mágico. Esa casa rebosaba riqueza por todos lados.

- Oye Malfoy. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el colegio?.

- No sabes en que día vives, Potter. Hoy es navidad. Solo los pobres y huérfanos se quedan en el colegio en navidad.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Entonces, ¿Ron y Hermione?.

- Ellos se quedaron en el colegio. Están dentro de tu grupo de búsqueda.

- ¿Grupo de búsqueda?

- Vamos Potter. No pensarías que ese viejo loco y sus seguidores no se pondrían a buscarte – y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry añadió- pero no te hagas ilusiones, están tan cerca de encontrarte como de que Weasley sea rico. Además, Fudge anunció tu muerte en "El Profeta" así que no tienen la ayuda del ministerio.

- Ese imbécil.

Llegaron a una sala muy amplia. Debía ser la biblioteca por la cantidad de libros que allí había. Como el resto de la casa era suntuosa. Hermione hubiese disfrutado en esa biblioteca.

- Potter. –Escupió una voz detrás de él que le hizo estremecer. Cuando volteó se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy que le miraba con una cara que Harry ya conocía. La conoció en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Era la misma cara que tenía cuando hizo que liberara a Dobby. – Mi nuevo invitado - Retrocedió hasta darse contra la mesa que había detrás de él. – El señor oscuro me ha hecho responsable de tu vigilancia y tú no vas ha hacer que le falle está vez. -Lucius se dirigió hacía él, le agarró del hombro que tenía dañado y tiró de él hasta una habitación sin ventanas. Le apretó el hombro con más fuerza y después le empujó dentro de la habitación. -QUEDATE AHÍ.- Después hizo aparecer una vendas y algo de alcohol. – Y CURATE ESO. NO QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS MIENTRAS ESTES AQUÍ..- Por la mirada que le lanzó Harry supo que le gustaría que eso sucediese. - DRACO.

- Sí, padre.

- No te acerques aquí para nada. No quiero que nadie se acerque a esta habitación. Avisa a los elfos. Que hagan aparecer la comida siguiendo esta lista pero que nadie venga aquí. ¿Me has entendido?.

- Sí, padre.

Después cerró la puerta y la habitación quedó sumida en la mas absoluta oscuridad.

- ¿Padre? 

- Draco.

- ¿Vas a dejarle ahí encerrado?. –Lucius le miró con desprecio.

- Dale esto a los elfos. –Le dijo mientras le entregaba algunas botellas con poción. – Que se lo echen en la comida. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte ahí o atente a las consecuencias.

- ¿Niddy?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Has visto si había algo para dar un poco de luz?. No creo que haya por aquí ningún interruptor y no he visto ninguna vela.- La situación en la que estaba era peor que cuando Dobby levitó aquel pastel hasta... Dobby. – Niddy. ¿Los elfos podéis hacer magia sin varita, verdad? – Eso iba a ser fácil. 

- Sí, sí podemos, señor.

- ¿Entonces, puedes hacer aparecer unas velas, verdad? – Muy fácil.

- No, no puedo si mi amo no lo ordena, señor.

- Mierda.

- ¿Señor.?

- No es nada Niddy.- Tenía que pensar algo rápido.- A ver, ¿cuáles son tus órdenes?

- El señor amo ordenó a Niddy que no se separase del señor y que se ocupara de que el señor estuviese bien. – Lo tenía.

- Entonces estas fallando a tu amo.

- Niddy, es una buena elfina domestica. Niddy hace lo que su amo le ordena. 

- Pero yo no estoy bien y tu amo te ordenó que yo tenía que estar bien. Me duele el hombro y como no hay luz no puedo curármelo. Pero si haces aparecer alguna luz entonces podré curarme y tú no desobedecerás a tu amo. –Hecho.

La elfina chasqueo los dedos y cuatro esferas de luz aparecieron en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Era una habitación pequeña. Aún más pequeña que la que tenía en casa de los Dursley. Parecía que había sido utilizada como trastero. El único mueble que tenía era la cama y había una puerta al otro lado que como bien supuso conducía a un pequeño baño con ducha..

- Niddy. ¿Puedes ayudarme?. No puedo vendarme el hombro yo solo.

- El señor debería tumbarse. No tiene buen aspecto.

- No te preocupes Niddy. Estoy bien. –Dijo tumbándose en la cama pero era mentira. El dolor del hombro se había incrementado desde que Malfoy le había sujetado de él y empezaba a sentir que la fiebre le subía.

Cuando se despertó no sabía si era de día o de noche. Había una bandeja de comida a los pies de su cama pero no podía ni moverse para cogerla. Se sentía muy mareado y la muñeca le estaba empezando a molestar. Sentía un quemazón que le empezaba desde la muñeca y le subía hasta el pecho. Además la serpiente de la muñequera no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de ella como si algo la molestase.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – Oyó a la elfina.

- Si, Niddy. No te preocupes. ¿Puedes ayudarme a levantarme?. Me gustaría darme una ducha y creo que mi hombro necesita otra cura.

- El señor no tiene buen aspecto. El señor lleva durmiendo más de un día.

- No te preocupes Niddy. En cuanto me duche me sentiré mejor. Por cierto Niddy,  ¿dónde esta mi túnica? –Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos.

- Niddy la lavó anoche señor. Niddy pensó que el señor se sentiría mejor con la ropa limpia.

Cuando terminó de ducharse Niddy le ayudó a limpiarse la herida y antes de poder darse cuenta se había vuelto a quedar dormido. 

- Albus, es que no me entiendes. No sé donde está. Nadie lo sabe. ¿Sabes lo qué te estoy diciendo?. Le atacaron. – La voz de Severus Snape sonaba desesperada.

- Sí, Severus. Sé lo que me estas diciendo. Lo que no sé es quién los atacó pero Carles tenía razón. Hay alguien intentando matar a Harry y esta vez no es Voldemort. Me informó que llegaron tarde al ataque y que perdieron a varios hombres. Uno de ellos su mano derecha.

- ¿Cómo pudieron saber dónde se encontraban?

- Carles me dijo que utilizaban métodos antiguos pero que era algo secreto de su orden y que no podía revelármelos.

- ¿Crees que son de fiar?

- Por ahora no me han demostrado lo contrario.

El estado de Harry empeoró en los días sucesivos. Se pasaba la mayor parte de los días dormido, con una fiebre muy alta. Vomitaba todo lo que comía por lo que cada vez estaba más delgado. El quemazón había pasado a ser un dolor insoportable y las pesadillas y la cicatriz habían vuelto a su vida con tanta intensidad como lo habían hecho en la época del resurgimiento de Voldemort. Sin contar con que la herida se había infectado. Niddy había intentado salir de la habitación para ir a avisar a su señor del estado del muchacho pero se había encontrado con un hechizo que le impedía salir de allí.

Había pasado una semana desde que Lucius Malfoy los había encerrado en esa habitación cuando alguien entró a la habitación despertando a Niddy que se había quedado dormida a los pies de la cama.

- Potter no tiene buen aspecto. –Dijo la voz.

- El señor se está muriendo, señor. – Le respondió la elfina.

- ¿Muriéndose? – La voz denotaba un ligero temblor.

- Sí, señor Malfoy. No creo que el señor Harry Potter pueda continuar por mucho tiempo así, señor Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hará tu amo con mi padre si Potter muere? –Interrogó Draco Malfoy.

- Seguramente le matara. Primero torturará a toda su familia hasta la muerte y hará que él sea testigo y después le torturará y le matará , señor Malfoy.

- ¿Qué harías si pudieses salir de aquí, elfina?.

- Cumplir con mi deber, señor. El señor amo le ordenó a Niddy que si le pasaba algo al señor Harry Potter, Niddy debería ir a avisarle, señor.

- Entonces vete. – Dijo Draco Malfoy abriendo de nuevo la puerta. – Yo me ocuparé de Potter hasta que regreses. -La elfina desapareció en cuanto atravesó la puerta. 

Draco se aproximó a la cama observando por primera vez la habitación. Esta tenía un aspecto deplorable aunque parecía que habían intentado limpiarla sin mucho éxito. Tenía rastros de comida y vómitos por todo el suelo, las sabanas de la cama estaban empapadas en sudor y después estaba Potter. 

Draco Malfoy jamás había visto a Potter en ese estado. Estaba pálido, con un ligero tono azulado, se hallaba empapado en sudor y daba ligeros temblores seguramente a causa de una fiebre muy alta. Justo cuando iba a ponerle un paño frío en la frente este se despertó incorporándose y sujetándose la cicatriz de la frente con ambas manos y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Después vomitó en los pies de Malfoy. 

Cuando Draco consiguió que Harry se volviera a tumbar oyó un ruido detrás de él.

- DRACO. –Rugió Lucius Malfoy. – TE DIJE QUE...

- Se está muriendo, padre. – Dijo sin siquiera voltear hacía su progenitor. - ¿Sabes lo qué nos hará el Lord si Potter se muere?.

- Quita de ahí. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy apartando a su hijo de un manotazo y fijándose por primera vez en Harry. Hecho que hizo que este palideciese. El Lord Oscuro le había ordenado el bienestar de ese chico y no podía dejar que se muriese estando bajo su vigilancia. Pero esa palidez no era nada comparada con la que tuvo al sentir en su brazo la marca tenebrosa. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar en como podría solucionar la situación respecto a Potter y el Señor Oscuro Niddy apareció junto a ellos.

- El señor amo viene hacía aquí. –Le informó la elfina.

- El Lord viene hacía aquí... – La palidez de Lucius había llegado a un extremo desesperado. Sabía que iba a morir.

- Malfoy.  – Sonó como un susurro. Lucius volteó para ver a Lord Voldemort seguido de Pettigrew  – Como te has atrevido a desobedecer mis órdenes. – Iba a levantar la varita cuando un grito proveniente del otro lado de la pared llamó su atención. Apartó de un manotazo a Lucius Malfoy que dio de bruces contra el suelo ya que se había quedado petrificado en la puerta al escuchar el grito, y al entrar descubrió a Harry sentado en la cama sujetándose la muñeca derecha mientras Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que  volviese a tumbarse en la cama. Se volvió hacía Lucius apuntándole con la varita.

- No has hecho nada de lo que te ordené. –Dijo con lo ojos llenos de furia.

- Mi señor. Yo...

- Te ordené – continuó como si no hubiera escuchado a Malfoy. – que no encerraras al chico. Te ordené que te aseguraras que el chico tomaba la poción y te ordené que si le sucedía algo al chico me avisaras de inmediato. 

- Mi señor. Yo...

- Pettigrew coge a Potter y llévatelo de aquí. – Dijo sin apartar la vista de Lucius -Los Malfoy y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar.

- Dra...Draco me ayudó. – Se escuchó una voz de ultratumba. Voldemort miró a Harry, que había vuelto a caer inconsciente, y seguidamente a la elfina.

- El señor Draco Malfoy dejo salir a Niddy para que fuese a avisar al señor amo y se quedó cuidando al señor Harry Potter, señor.

Draco no apartaba la vista de Harry. Potter estaba intentando salvarle la vida. Después de como lo había tratado. Después de todos los insultos y las humillaciones que había recibido de parte de él. ¿Por qué Potter estaba intentando salvarle?. Él había permitido que su padre le encerrara ahí. No había hecho nada por impedirlo. Entonces, ¿por qué?.

BOOOOOOOM.

- Shatihstas. Pettigrew saca al chico de aquí. –Ordenó Voldemort. – Malfoy ponte en  pie. – Le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio- Demuéstrame que aún puedes serme de alguna utilidad.

- Sha... ¿qué ? –Preguntó Draco Malfoy.

- Shatihstas – Respondió Pettigrew mientras tomaba  a Harry en brazos y se desaparecía.

Justo en ese momento diez hombres entraron por los pasillos laterales a donde se encontraban. 

- Los quiero muertos, Malfoy. – Después se desapareció.

/***************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

**Lobezno: **Ante todo espero que arregles pronto el ordenador. Tu ff estaba en código html (aprendiendo de una servidora, ¿eh?) pero aun así me encanto el cap. Soy muy mala y tendrás que esperar para ver que pasa. Pero mira el lado positivo. No tienes que esperar a la próxima semana para ver que ocurre. Solo tendrás que esperar una semana mas.:P También espero que tradujeses el código que estaba en el mail que te envié. Es importante.

Por cierto, gracias por pensarte lo de ponerme de siete colores en el review. El próximo lo haré más difícil. 

****

**MisaKats: **Espero que te gustase el capítulo. Espero tu review. Si el horario te jugo una mala pasada pero fue entretenido y divertido. Además de barato. :P Por cierto, el enigma de Espelth te esta quedando bastante bien.

****

**Joyce Granger:** El trozo que me enviaste dice literalmente "_Attracio_ es mío. Si al". El juego surgió por una idea loca de esas que le dan a una. Al principio iba a ser solo para Lobezno, como te podrás dar cuenta si ves el review que le deje en el capitulo 17 con una pista muy importante pero después decidí haceros entrar a todos. Es uno de mis juegos preferidos.

**Ruby Andariel Claw: ** Espero que al menos te entretuvieses con el juego. No sé si llegaste a traducirlo antes de que lo subiera pero es que Lobezno lo tradujo muy rápidamente. Si es así dimelo en el review. Me quedé con la duda. Espero que la pista te ayudase.

**Punky: **Tú, jamás de los jamases, me parecerás un disco rallado. Me encanta recibir tu review por si no te lo había dicho. Espero que Ángel te ayudase a traducirlo pero me dejaste con una incógnita. ¿No seré la culpable de un intento de suicidio?. Mira que estoy muy preocupada.

**jacqueline gonzalez:** He intentado comunicarme contigo por mail pero el servidor me devuelve los mensajes. Aunque lo seguiré intentando.

**Anthony Leed: **Después de lo que pasara en los próximos 10 capítulos no creo que quiera ni ver a un mago oscuro. Menos aprender algo de él.


	20. Una pregunta sin respuesta

Capítulo 20. Una pregunta sin respuesta. 

"Ayer atacaron a los Malfoy."  Esa era la comidilla de todo el estudiantado de Hogwarts cuando los estudiantes volvieron de sus vacaciones de navidad.

Cuando Draco Malfoy entró por las puertas del gran comedor todos los murmullos cesaron. Este fue directo hacía la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando que todas las miradas de los demás alumnos estaban puestas en él, y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, lo más alejado que pudo de todos los demás compañeros de su casa. Necesitaba pensar. _¿Por qué lo hizo?_

- ¿Malfoy?

- Ahora no Goyle.

- Pero Malfoy.

- Déjame en paz Goyle.

Llevaba diez  minutos dándole vueltas a los copos de avena de su tazón cuando se decidió a probar la primera de las cucharadas. Al acercarse la cuchara sintió un dolor horrible cuando esta rozó la herida que tenía en el labio.

 Deberías ir a que te curasen ese labio. – Pansy Parkinson se había acercado hasta él con la esperanza de que le contase lo sucedido durante el ataque.

- Déjame en paz Parkinson. – Pero esta se sentó a su lado poniendo lo que consideraba una sonrisa amable.

- Vamos Draco. Sabes que lo que me cuentes se quedara entre tú y yo. 

- Y el resto del colegio. Vete a la mierda, Parkinson. – Después se levantó y salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor dándose de bruces con Hermione Granger.- Perdona Granger. No te vi. -  Esta se le quedó mirando como si hubiese caído en una dimensión paralela.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Preguntó al aire en voz alta.

- ¿Hacer qué, señor Malfoy? – Draco se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a Severus Snape.

- Nada, señor.

- No cree que se sentiría mejor si le contase a alguien que le sucede.

- ¿A alguien como quien?. ¿Parkinson?

- He dicho contarlo no publicarlo. A alguien que no vaya a pregonarlo por ahí en cuanto usted no esté, alguien de confianza. –Draco lo pensó durante varios segundos sopesando a quien le podía contar aquello que le estaba torturando.

- ¿Qué tal usted?

- Bien, vamos a mi despacho.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Severus Snape este hizo aparecer dos sillas delante de la chimenea y encendió un fuego, quería evitar por todos los medios la relación profesor-alumno ya que la información que le podría facilitar Draco podía ser muy valiosa. 

- ¿Qué sucedió en el ataque, Draco? - Draco Malfoy se sentó en una de las sillas con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre las rodillas y mirando al fuego comenzó a recordar.

- Cuando esos hombres entraron en la casa buscando a Potter a este se lo acababan de llevar. Yo estaba en el cuarto que hasta ese momento había sido de Potter y  por eso no notaron que estaba allí.

- ¿Potter estaba en tu casa? – Malfoy continuó como si no le hubiera escuchado si se paraba no sabía si podría continuar.

- Mi padre sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar Avadas a los que nos atacaban pero la mayoría los esquivaban. Cayeron cinco de los que nos atacaban antes de llegar a donde estábamos nosotros. Entonces uno de los que nos atacaban le quitó la varita a mi padre y otro lo agarró del cuello y le preguntó que donde estaba el chico. Mi padre se negó a hablar, ya había enfadado a Quien usted sabe por como se encontraba Potter cuando la elfina le informó del estado en el que mi padre lo había dejado al no cumplir lo que le había ordenado, así que el hombre que lo sostenía le lanzó un crucio, pero mi padre se negó a decir nada. Entonces otro de los hombres que nos atacaban notó que yo estaba allí y me sacó del cuarto, ni siquiera pude moverme para sacar mi varita. El hombre que sostenía a mi padre le dijo que me matarían si no hablaba a lo que mi padre contestó que por él podían matarme que no iba a decirles nada. Cuando el hombre que me sujetaba me dio el puñetazo que me partió el labio mi padre me miró con odio dado que yo grite y le volvió a repetir al hombre que por él podían matarme pero que no iba a volver a fallarle a su señor. Entonces otro de los hombres se acercó a mi padre y le metió, literalmente, las manos en la cabeza y después de unos segundos le soltó. Mi padre se cayó al suelo balbuceando cosas ininteligibles y el hombre dijo que no sabía donde estaba el chico, que acababan de llevárselo. Cuando se giró hacía mi yo seguía mirando a mi padre entonces hice como si me desmayara y el tipo que me sostenía me tiro al suelo. Después hablaron de encontrar a Potter para matarlo, limpiaron todo lo que destrozaron, hasta la habitación de Potter se quedo limpia, y desaparecieron de allí. El resto ya lo sabe. Cuando los aurores llegaron no encontraron nada. Se llevaron a mi padre a San Mungo y a mi de vuelta al colegio.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- Los médicos de San Mungo dicen que se recuperara en un mes o dos. _Pero por mi como si no lo hace nunca._

- Entonces ya no tienes de que preocuparte. No creo que esos tipos vuelvan a atacaros.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Entonces qué es, Draco?

- ¿Por qué Potter me salvó la vida?. Estaba casi muriéndose por nuestra culpa y evitó que Quien usted sabe me matara allí mismo. ¿Por qué?. Si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa seguramente yo lo hubiese dejado morir.

- No lo sé, Draco, pero ya sabes que a Potter le gusta hacerse el héroe.

- No se estaba haciendo el héroe. No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo hizo?. No lo entiendo.

- No lo sé, Draco. Pero para entender como piensa una persona se la debe conocer y Potter y tú no es que hayáis mantenido una buena relación.

- Entonces, lo que debo hacer es conocer al "niño que vivió".

- Te equivocas, Draco. No debes conocer a Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" sino a Harry, la persona.

- Pero Potter no esta aquí. ¿Cómo voy a conocerlo?

- Lo primero que deberías hacer es empezar por llamarlo por su nombre.

- Bien. ¿Cómo hago para conocer a Harry?

- Hay más formas de conocer a una persona. Sus amigos, su familia, sus gustos, sus aficiones.

- Está bien profesor, lo intentare, aunque eso sea tener que ver a Weasley.

- Yo empezaría por algo más sencillo. La señorita Granger parece más accesible, el señor Weasley le pondrá un ojo morado si tan solo se le ocurre mencionarle a Potter.

- Si no hay más remedio.

- Vamos Draco, creo que tienes clase.

- Sí, de – se le quedo mirando un momento- pociones.

-  Pues creo que llegamos tarde. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin llevaban más de quince minutos esperando en la puerta del aula de pociones a que su profesor llegara._(nda: Buenos chicos. No cumplen la regla de los cinco minutos)._ Era la primera vez en cinco años que este llegaba tarde a una clase y la imaginación de más de uno se empezaba a desbordar.

- A lo mejor le ha atacado un hipogrifo.

- No seas bestia, Ron. Además Malfoy tampoco ha llegado.

- Tal vez se ha muerto. – Entonces oyó una voz detrás de él que le erizo el pelo del cogote.

- No, Señor Weasley, no me he muerto. No tiene usted esa suerte. VAMOS TODOS A CLASE. – Todos miraban en ese momento a Ron que estaba blanco.- QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO.

- Estoy muerto.

- Y que lo digas. – Le contestó Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras entraba al salón de clases.

- Bien separemos a la pareja preferida del colegio. Granger con Malfoy. Weasley con Goyle. Y señor Weasley diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora a trabajar.

- _"Se ha vengado bien el desgraciado". -(Pensamiento de Ron Weasley)_

- _"Y a mi  por qué me tiene que poner con este cretino, si el que ha metido la pata ha sido Ron". – (Pensamiento de Hermione Granger)_

- _"Intenta ser amable, Draco. Este Snape es genial".- (Pensamiento de Draco Malfoy)._

- _"¿Cuántas son 2 + 2?".-(Pensamiento de Goyle mientras se mira los dedos de la mano)_

/**************************************************************************/

**Recomendación de fic:**

Para quien no lo haya leído. Lobezno esta escribiendo Harry Potter y la orden del fénix.

Es bueno, divertido, interesante, imposible de dejar de leer y te deja con ganas de matarle para que actualice lo más pronto posible. Así que desde aquí va mi recomendación.

****

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

****

- Portnoy: Bienvenido a esta historia.

****

- LoBeZnO: Mi querido Lobito el 3 es una a. Y la noche es para dormir que luego un@ no rinde el día siguiente. Mira que quedarte hasta las tantas también para acabar el capítulo de tu maravilloso fic. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que me encanta?.****

****

****

- Joyce Granger: Vamos a ver, el juego de los números y los caracteres. Cada número y carácter corresponde a una letra del abecedario. Por ejemplo, los 3 correspondían todos a la letra "a", el 1 a la "l" (ele), el 7 a la "n", el º a la "e". Lo complicado del juego es hacer corresponder cada número o símbolo a cada letra correspondiente. Pero después de mucha paciencia y mucho trabajo ( pregúntaselo a mi lobito favorito) se consigue solucionarlo.****

****

- Ruby: Estoy en contra de la violencia. Puede dañar a alguien. (Y peor si es a mi). Gracias por participar en mi pequeño juego. ¿Te apuntaras al próximo? . Aunque aquí aviso que será más complicado.****

****

- Punky: El otro día escribi una escena totalmente dedicada a ti pero para eso vas a tener que esperar hasta el capítulo 29.(Te va a encantar).  Actualmente estoy escribiendo el 30.****

****

****


	21. Conociendo a Forrester

**Capítulo 21. Conociendo a Forrester.**

Se había despertado en un lugar extraño. Era una especie de barracón pero las paredes y el techo eran de cristal, lo que le daba aspecto de invernadero. Los únicos muebles que había eran una mesa con dos sillas y dos camas, una en la que estaba tumbado y otra en la que había un hombre, sentado, observándole. El mar se veía por tres de las paredes y por la cuarta una gran extensión de fina arena y otro barracón mucho más pequeño. Este sin cristales. Era como si los hubiesen puesto en medio de una playa. Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba un pijama de verano, lo que no era lógico dado que estaban en enero, pero allí hacía mucho calor.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Vaya chico, te recuperas pronto. Hace dos días parecía que no lo contabas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?. Yo estaba en una de las casas de Malfoy cuando.- Dio un salto y se quedó sentado en la cama-¿MALFOY?.¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A MALFOY?

- ¿Lucius?. – Preguntó extrañado de que se preocupara por él -Estará un mes...

- No ese Malfoy. Draco. Draco Malfoy.

- ¿El hijo de Lucius?

- Ese. ¿Está vivo?.

- Lo enviaron al colegio después del ataque. Por lo que yo sé.

- ¿Ataque?. ¿Qué ataque?.

- Los atacaron esos tipos que te buscan justo después de que el Lord te trajera aquí.

- ¿Sabes quienes son? – Una tercera voz aparecida de la nada se oyó detrás de él.

- No te importa.¿Cuándo despertó?- Preguntó el tercer hombre a Marcus Forrester apuntando con la varita a Harry.

- Hará unos cinco minutos.

- ¿Se ha tomado la poción?

- La elfina fue a buscarla cuando notó que despertaba.- Y como si la hubiesen llamado Niddy apareció junto a la cama de Harry con una bandeja con comida y la poción.

- Bien chico, ya sabes lo que sigue. ¿Lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas?. – Ya se conocía lo que era por las malas así que cogió la botella que tenía Niddy, se la tomó y se volvió a tumbar en la cama mientras "No te importa" le examinaba.- El Lord estará complacido. Forrester. Que no se mueva de ahí hasta mañana. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si te da problemas.- Después desapareció.

- Ese tío me da grima. – Dijo el nombrado con repulsión.

- Y a mi. – Masculló Harry mientras se metía un trozo de pudín en la boca.

Dos hombres estaban en un oscuro callejón de Londres. Uno de ellos sangraba copiosamente mientras que el otro le tenía sujeto del cuello mostrando una expresión que hubiese asustado al más valiente de los mortales. Una expresión que hacía catorce años que no mostraba.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Muérete Black. – A lo que el susodicho respondió con un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo al primero doblarse de dolor.

- Empecemos por el principio. Otra vez. – Le volvió a agarrar del cuello y le golpeó contra la pared.- No está con el innombrable. ¿Correcto?- El primer hombre sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. – Atacaron a los Malfoy porque estaba allí . ¿Correcto?- El hombre volvió a asentir. – Y de allí se lo llevaron. ¿Dónde?.

- No lo sé. – La mano en el cuello se apretaba cada vez más.

- ¿Dónde?- El tono de voz hizo que el hombre se estremeciera.

- No lo sé. Solo se sabe que no está. – Dudó.

- Que no está. ¿Dónde?. – La mano se apretó un poco más.

- En... el... país.

Sirius Black le pegó un puñetazo dejándolo sin sentido por el odio y la desesperanza que sentía. Se lo habían llevado. Su única esperanza era que no lo hubiesen sacado del país y esta había sido rota por ese aprendiz de mortífago. Sacó un arrugado pergamino y escribió. _"No está en el país. Haré alguna comprobación más e iré para allá."  _Después se quedó mirando al cielo como esperando algo. Un par de minutos después una lechuza blanca se posó en su hombro.

- Tú también le echas de menos, ¿eh, Hedwig?.  –La lechuza ululó y levantó una de sus patas. – Llévaselo a Dumbledore.

Cuando Harry se despertó al día siguiente vio a Niddy de pie a su lado. En la otra cama se oía la respiración acompasada de Forrester. Se le quedó mirando durante varios segundos. De todos los profesores que le habían puesto ese hombre era el que menos parecía un mortífago. Siempre había sido amable con él. Nunca se enfadaba si en algún momento de la clase se distraía e incluso traía guiones para  representar las batallas que por un motivo u otro no lograban quedársele. 

ES UN MORTÍFAGO. - Le gritó una parte de su cerebro. - Te mataría aquí mismo si se lo ordenaran. Es un asesino.   

Pensó seriamente en ir y quitarle la varita pero recordó lo que había pasado con la varita de Danovich. Intentar irse de allí. Imposible. Seguro que habían puesto barreras impidiéndole salir. Recordó la regla del kilómetro y además dónde iba a ir. Ya se había dado cuenta por el calor que hacía allí que no estaba en Inglaterra y no sabía aparecerse.

- Niddy. ¿Dónde hay un baño?

- En el otro edificio, señor.

Necesitaba bañarse así que lentamente salió de la cama intentando no despertar a Forrester pero al poner el pie en el suelo un sonido atronador sonó por todo el barracón dejándole con el otro pie en el aire. 

Forrester dio un brinco en la cama y vio la cara aterrorizada del muchacho mientras balbuceaba cosas como necesitar, baño, fuera. Cogió su varita y desactivó la alarma mientras se volvía hacía Harry.

- Siento si te asuste, chico, pero llevaba dos días sin dormir. Y sí, creo que necesitas un baño. Ese tipejo no dejaba de ponerte trapos con una poción por todo el cuerpo. Aunque creo que te hicieron bien, dado que dejaste de gritar y revolverte cuando empezaron a hacer efecto. Pero no hablemos de eso. Decías que querías bañarte, ¿no?.

- Sí. – Contestó aún dudoso.

- De acuerdo. Primero te bañas, después desayunamos, damos clase, comemos y, más tarde, vamos a nadar.

- ¿Nadar?

- Sí, nadar.¿No te gusta nadar?

- No es eso. Es que.- Iba a sonar ridículo.

- ¿Qué?- Inquirió Forrester. 

- Nosaadar.

- ¿Eh?

 Tomó aire.

- Que no sé nadar.

Forrester estalló en carcajadas.

- No es gracioso.

- Es que... Es que... – Respiró hondo. – ¿El año pasado te metiste en un lago de sabe Dios cuantos metros de profundidad y no sabes nadar?.

- Sí.

Le dio otro ataque de risa así que Harry se sentó en la cama a esperar a que se le pasase. Cuando venció el ataque cogió a Harry de los hombros y lo sacó del barracón. 

- Bueno, chico, no te preocupes. Yo te enseñare. Tenemos tiempo. Vamos a pasar días en esta isla.

- ¿Isla?

- No debería decírtelo pero ¿a quién se lo vas a decir?. Estas atrapado aquí, conmigo y la elfina como única compañía hasta que el Lord venga a buscarnos. Isla Cartier. En el Mar de Timor. En un punto perdido del mar entre Indonesia y Australia.

- ¿Indonesia?, ¿Australia?. ¿En la otra parte del mundo?

- En el otro hemisferio.

- ¿Por eso hace tanto calor aquí?

- Unos 30 grados. Nada que un buen baño no pueda arreglar. 

- Dumbledore me lo ha confirmado. Han sacado al chico del país. Avisad a los nuestros. Que empiecen la búsqueda por toda Europa.

- Sí, señor.

- Y poned vigilancia a Sirius Black. Puede sernos útil.

- ¿Útil, señor?

- Malfoy nos reveló que es el padrino del chico.

- Señor. ¿Cómo mataremos al chico?. No podemos usar la magia para eso.

- Siempre hay otras formas. 

Estaban tumbados en la arena mirando las estrellas. Eran tan distintas a las que él solía admirar. Reconocía la mayoría de las constelaciones por las clases del profesor Smith e iba señalando cada una que conocía mientras le decía su nombre al profesor Forrester.

- Son bonitas la estrellas. – Suspiró el profesor. – Tan libres como uno pueda pensar.

- ¿Profesor Forrester?

- Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Marcus.

- No puedo. Usted es un mortífago.

- Sabes Harry, yo nunca quise ser mortífago. – Había una nota de amargura en su voz.-  Ni siquiera ahora mismo lo quiero. Pero estoy atrapado en este mundo al igual que tú.

- ¿Por qué se hizo mortífago?

- Yo no me hice mortífago. –Su tono cambio a uno de odio. - Mi padre me hizo mortífago.

- ¿Su padre?

- El día de mi veintitrés cumpleaños mi padre llegó a mi casa diciéndome que me iba a hacer el mayor regalo de mi vida. Que me daría el mismo presente que su padre le había dado a él al cumplir esa edad  y antes de poder darme cuenta estaba ante el Lord. Solo tenía dos opciones o me convertía en mortífago o moría.

- Yo hubiese preferido la muerte.

- Entonces nadie podría evitar que mi hermano acabase metido en este mundo también. No voy a dejar que la historia se repita, Harry. Por eso es importante conocer la historia. Para evitar que vuelva a repetirse. Me prometí a mi mismo que Alan no sería un mortífago.

- ¿Alan?

- Mi hermano. También tiene quince. Le encanta el quidditch. Algún día jugara en el equipo de Irlanda. Estoy seguro.

- ¿Y por qué no huyó con su hermano?

- ¿Te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos?- Harry asintió -  Ese día era mi cumpleaños. 

//*************************************************************************//

**Contestación reviews:**

****

- **Lobezno: **De nada, de nada. Solo decirte que tal vez si, tal vez no. Esa es la cuestión. Espero que te apuntes a mi próximo reto. Estoy pensando en la secuencia de Fibonacci. Ya veré si lo hago.

- **Joyce Granger: **No te preocupes ya se lo he dicho. Aunque yo no lo tengo muy claro porque si se lo preguntas al del banco y te toca pagar te va a decir que son cinco. En cambio si es a devolver te dirá que es tres.****

- **Punky : **Quiero el resultado de las notas. Espero un mínimo de notable (8), al menos. Ahora voy por el 33. Me dio la inspiración este fin de semana después de un bloqueo de escritor de tres semanas.****


	22. Harry Potter

Capítulo 22. Harry Potter 

Draco Malfoy bajaba por las escaleras que daban al Gran Comedor. Llevaba días siguiendo a Hermione Granger y a Ron Weasley y lo único que había sacado en claro era que se pasaban la vida discutiendo. _¿Cómo podía soportarlos Potter?. Si discutían por las cosas más nimias_.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Crabble?. 

- ¿Nos dirás qué te ha pasado?

- No. Ahora déjame en paz. – A ver como explicaba que Hermione Granger le había puesto el ojo morado cuando intentó sacar, de una forma amistosa, el tema de Potter. Por consiguiente a Weasley ni acercarse o acabaría en la enfermería.

No había parado de revisar una hoja de pergamino en donde tenía todas las anotaciones donde se encontraban todas las investigaciones que había hecho sobre Harry Potter y, la verdad, no era mucho.

Que al chico le gustaba el quidditch y era un gran buscador era de dominio público. También que hablaba parsel  y que era gran amigo de los Weasley y Granger.

Pero no sabía nada más sobre él. Nada de su familia que no conociese toda la comunidad mágica. Hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans. Huérfano a la edad de un año. Vive con sus tíos.

_Sus tíos._ Por que no lo había pensado antes. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. _¿Por qué sus tíos no habían ido a hablar con el director cuando Harry desapareció?. ¿Por qué no estaban dentro del grupo de búsqueda de Harry como los amigos de este?._ No podía ser que a estos no les importará lo que le hubiese pasado a Harry. Después de todo, ¿que familia no querría contar entre los suyos al gran Harry Potter, "El niño que vivió?.". Entonces recordó otra cosa que era importante. _Muggles_.  Pero aún así era un miembro de su familia. Estarían preocupados por lo que le hubiese sucedido._¿O no?._

Estaba divagando sobre esa idea cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un repentino sollozo. Hermione Granger acababa de romper a llorar cuando él entraba al Gran Comedor. Draco se preguntaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Esperaba que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo a Harry. 

Justo en ese momento se detuvo en sus pensamientos. Él, Draco Malfoy, se acababa de preocupar por el bienestar de Harry Potter. _Imposible._

Volvió a centrar su atención en Granger que salía  por las puertas del Gran Comedor con Ron Weasley a su lado sujetando un periódico y diciéndole palabras de conforte. Solo pudo captar las palabras Krum y se pondrá bien. Así que se fue directo a la mesa de Slytherin y le quitó a Blaise Zabini el periódico "El Profeta" de las manos sin importarle la mirada asesina que su compañero le echó. 

En primera plana aparecía una foto de Víctor Krum.

**El buscador del equipo de Bulgaria, Víctor Krum, ha sido encontrado después de meses de búsqueda. El búlgaro ha sido localizado en un sanatorio muggle donde fue internado después de un ataque. Los médicos muggles le diagnosticaron psicosis y paranoia por lo que decidieron internarlo. Médicos de San Mungo han informado que lo que el buscador padece es un claro caso de extracción de recuerdos similar al que sufrió Lucius Malfoy. Se espera que no tarde mucho en recuperarse... **

_¿No era qué Weasley odiaba a Krum?. Gryffindor.¿Quién los entiende?._

Cerró el periódico y volvió a centrarse en el tema que le interesaba. La familia de Harry. Si quería descubrir algo de esta en el colegio no podía hacerlo así que decidió que tendría que averiguar donde vivía Harry y hacerle una visita a sus tíos para preguntarles sobre él.

La información que necesitaba no era fácil de conseguir. Tenía que meterse en los registros del colegio. 

Primer problema. Estaban en el despacho de McGonagall y la información sobre Harry seguramente sería la más difícil de conseguir.

Segundo problema. Irse del colegio sin que nadie notase su ausencia. Tendría que aprovechar la salida a Hogsmeade de ese mismo sábado. Para cuando notasen que no estaba ya estaría en Londres. 

Tercer problema. Tendría que conseguir ropa y dinero muggle.

Cuarto problema. Snape lo mataría después de lo que iba a hacer. Lo que no sabía era si iba a ser antes o después de expulsarlo.

- "_CRUCIO_".

Un hombre se retorcía, casi moribundo, en el suelo mientras unos ojos rojos estaban puestos en él. Dos hombres más yacían en el suelo muertos a causa de la misma maldición que en estos momentos estaba sufriendo y un cuarto, franqueado por dos mortífagos, miraba aterrorizado lo que estaba a punto de sucederle a él. Habían sido los últimos capturados después de un nuevo ataque contra el Lord y los Mortífagos.

- ¿Cuántos en el país?

- Treinta y seis. – Se oyó como un murmullo.

- ¿Cuántos fuera? – El hombre no respondió.- "_CRUCIO_".

Se oyeron gritos de dolor y después nada. Uno de los mortífagos se acercó al hombre tirado en el suelo.

- Está muerto, mi señor.

- El siguiente.

Los mortífagos empujaron al hombre que quedaba hacía delante situándolo frente a su señor.

- Contesta. – Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en el ultimo de los prisioneros.

Estaba en la estación de King Cross. Jamás pensó que su plan saldría tan bien. Molestar a dos Gryffindor de primer año, asegurándose que McGonagall estaba a punto de pasar por ese lugar y así acabar en su despacho, había sido fácil. 

Conseguir que Crabble y Goyle molestasen a los alumnos que pasasen en ese momento por delante del despacho de McGonagall, para que esta tuviese que salir de su despacho para ver que sucedía, también había sido sencillo. Esos dos harían cualquier cosa por conseguir algo del respeto que el apellido Malfoy conllevaba.

Como había supuesto, la ficha de Harry no estaba con las demás pero después de buscar por un rato y después de un buen hechizo de magia oscura había conseguido la información que necesitaba. 

Había tenido que limpiar la lechucería ese mismo día después de las clases pero por primera vez no le había importado. 

Consiguió algo de ropa muggle en la tienda de Hogsmeade ese mismo sábado y había tomado el tren a Londres.

Pero ahora, ¿qué hacía?. No sabía nada del mundo muggle y el dinero muggle que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos era tan extraño para él como el mágico para los muggles.

Se quedó mirando atentamente a las personas que estaban en la estación. Algunas de ellas iban a unos cacharros que estaban puestos en fila, todos pintados del mismo color, así que hizo lo mismo que ellos.

Al llegar allí vio que la gente que se montaba en aquellos cacharros, _"tachis", _y le decían al conductor donde querían ir, por lo que hizo lo mismo. Justo cuando le dijo al conductor la dirección de la casa a la que quería ir el "_tachista" _empezó con una perorata de algo que sonó como "_fubbol" . _ Que si un tal Beckam esto, que si ese Beckam lo otro. _¿Y quién demonios es ese tipo?._

Tardaron al menos cuarenta minutos en llegar. Draco ya se conocía la vida del tal Beckam ese mejor que la suya propia. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle al "_tachista" _ sobre Harry. Si se conociera la vida de este como la del tal Beckam no le haría falta la visita a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Pero Harry Potter no era conocido en el mundo muggle y menos mal porque si todos los muggles fuesen igual a ese tipo Potter viviría acosado de cientos de Rita Skeeter. Pagar al "_tachista_" fue toda una odisea para él. ¿Cómo se las apañaban los muggles con esos papelitos?. Todos tan extraños y cada uno de un valor de lo más extraño.

Y allí estaba, el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Y ahora, ¿qué hacía?

La puerta se abrió y salió un hombre delgado vestido con traje, corbata y una gran cartera en la mano. 

- Muchas gracias por todo, señora Dursley. 

- De nada, señor Edwars. Mi marido y yo se lo agradecemos. Solo espero que este todo en orden.

- No se preocupe. Está todo. - Dio a la mujer un apretón de manos y se despidió de ella volviéndole a dar las gracias por todo. 

Sacó su pergamino y comprobó por quinta vez desde que había llegado todas las preguntas que les haría a la familia Dursley.

Respiró hondo, por tercera vez, y tocó a la puerta. Una mujer rubia, alta y con el cuello más largo que había visto en su vida le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Señora Dursley?.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Su cara mostraba un tono agrio. Como si estuviese viendo una mofeta.

- Verá, yo soy un compañero de colegio de ...

- De mi querido Dudders. Por supuesto. Me aviso que vendría un compañero suyo. Querías hacerme unas preguntas para el periódico escolar, ¿verdad?. – Su cara cambio a la misma que ponía un niño cuando le invitabas a un helado.-Pasa, pasa. – Draco estudió corregir a la señora pero lo pensó mejor y, supuso, que así sería menos reticente a contestar sus preguntas. Así que con una sonrisa en su rostro y habiéndose sentado en unos de los sillones de la salita, con un té delante, comenzó.

- Señora Dursley. ¿Qué puede decirme de los miembros de su familia?

- Oh, estamos mi marido, Vernon, mi adorado Dudders y yo, Petunia.

- ¿Nadie más? – Empezó a pensar que se había equivocado de casa.

- No, nadie más. – Contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Después de todo ese muchacho no sabía nada del "anormal". Pero Draco no iba a dejarlo sin insistir. Tal vez querían tener a Harry tan protegido que negaban su existencia a los extraños.

- Es extraño. - Puso una cara de confusión – Dudders – a saber su nombre real- me comentó que tenía un primo que vivía con ustedes. – Petunia Dursley en ese momento escupió el té que estaba bebiendo poniendo una cara de terror.

- Dudley... te... hablo... de...

- Harry. Sí. Lo hizo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

- Escúchame bien chico. – Su cara volvió a cambiar a una de odio.-  No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en esta casa. - Ahora Draco no entendía nada.

- Pero señora Dursley, ¿qué tiene de malo?. 

- No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Ese chico está muerto. – Draco en ese momento se puso más pálido de lo que era habitual en él.

- ¿Muerto?. – _Potter estaba muerto. Estaba muy mal cuando se lo llevaron pero ¿muerto?._ Sintió un escalofrío.

- Murió a principio de curso. – Su cara se apaciguo. – Creo que fue lo mejor. Siempre fue un chico muy problemático. Creo que nunca superó la muerte de sus padres. Murieron en un accidente de coche cuando él era muy pequeño.- _¿Accidente de coche?.¿Principio de curso?. Imposible él había visto a Harry en navidades._

- Señora Dursley, creo que esta confundida. Harry Potter no está muerto. – Empezó pensando que la mujer se alegraría al saberlo. Pero Petunia clavó sus viperinos ojos en él. Lo que ella no sabía es que esa mirada no amedrentaba a un Malfoy.- Al menos no lo estaba en navidades.__

- Tú. – Su voz mostraba odio.- Eres uno de ellos. __

- ¿Ellos? – Draco cada vez entendía menos.__

- Uno de esos anormales. Uno de esos – bajó la voz hasta un susurro. – magos.__

- Por supuesto que soy un mago. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo ser?. – Contestó Draco no sabiendo si sentirse furioso u ofendido. Pero Petunia Dursley no se iba a detener ahí.__

- ¿Has dicho que lo viste en navidades, verdad? – Se acercaba peligrosamente al Slytherin__

- Sí.__

- Entonces también viste a quien se lo llevo, ¿verdad?__

- Sí. – Draco empezó a retroceder. Esa mujer le estaba empezando a dar miedo.__

- Pues dile – su voz volvió a sonar tranquila – que se lo quede. Que nosotros no queremos que vuelva. Que ya hemos firmado todo. Que por nosotros como si quiere matarlo. __

_¿Matarlo?-_ Acababa de sobrepasar todo lo que podía soportar un Malfoy. Al menos ese Malfoy. Draco alzó su varita y tomó el tono de odio que solo tomaba cuando Harry Potter y/o sus amigos estaban cerca. Uno que desde esa navidad no había vuelto a utilizar. Uno que sabía paralizaría a cualquier ser que el considerara inferior. Uno que nunca le había servido con Potter.__

- ¿Sabe quien soy yo, señora Dursley?. – Esta se quedó parada en su sitio de pronto intimidada mientras Draco alzaba su varita contra ella. - Soy Draco Malfoy. Uno de los magos de sangre más pura que existen en el mundo. Hijo de uno de los más grandes y leales mortífagos del Lord Oscuro. Un ser que le destrozaría por el simple hecho de ser muggle. Un ser al que estaba destinado a servir. Un ser por el que debería convertirme en un asesino y por el que debería matarla ahora mismo. –Saboreó la mirada aterrorizada de la mujer- Pero no lo haré y sabe por qué. – Petunia Dursley negó lentamente con la cabeza a escasos dos metros de donde estaba ese chico que le había apuntado firmemente con su varita y ahora la bajaba lentamente. – Porque Harry Potter me salvó la vida. Porque me ha dado la oportunidad de elegir que quiero hacer con mi vida. La oportunidad de no convertirme en un mortífago y la oportunidad de respetar la vida de los demás. Me mostró que toda vida es valiosa aún cuando mi padre y yo casi le habíamos matado. – Ya estaba dirigiéndose hacía la puerta cuando se volvió hacía la paralizada mujer- Ese es el chico al que usted ha odiado y ha matado. – Y se marchó dando un portazo aguantándose las ganas de maldecirla.__

- Dios mío. ¿Qué hemos hecho?.__

Dos personas veían desde una esquina no muy lejana como se alejaba todavía furibundo, empujando a un chico que parecía ir a la casa de los Dursley.

- Llegué a pensar que la atacaría.

- Yo también llegué a pensarlo.

- ¿Qué pasará con la seguridad de los Dursley?

- No te preocupes. Olvidará esta dirección en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts. Además los hechizos de protección no dejan pasar a ningún mago que no este autorizado por Dumbledore.

- Severus. ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto dejándole venir?

- Mi estimada Minerva. Potter le dio una oportunidad que ninguno de nosotros  imaginó que llegaría a tener. Algo que Malfoy jamás pensó que llegaría a poseer.

- ¿Qué fue, Severus?.

- La oportunidad de elegir.

/***********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews: **

****

- **Punky: **Sí, quiero un 8 de media y los resultados totales de las notas. Tu sácame un 8 de media y yo te doy una sorpresa en uno de los capítulos. Con lo de la actualización del capítulo. Se me olvido dar a subir capítulo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?. Casi me doy de cabezazos contra la mesa cuando después de ver una peli no encontraba mi capitulo por ningún sitio. Pensé que lo habían borrado. Debo dejar de hacer diez cosas a la vez cuando los actualizo.

- **Lobezno :** No te preocupes por el año escolar de Harry. Se está aplicando y mucho. Cualquiera no lo haría teniendo que rendirle cuentas a Voldi. Con lo de la marca, no me seas impaciente y ya sabes a buscar pistas que seguro que se te ha escapado más de una.

- **MisaKats: **Te digo como a Punky. Quiero los totales de las notas y un 8 de media. Por cierto me ha encantado tu review. Me hizo mucha ilusión ya que no esperaba recibir ninguno más.****


	23. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas

**Capítulo 23. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas.**

- ¿Cuántos Mortífagos han caído?

- Dieciséis en el norte, señor. Quince en Londres y otros treinta están en San Mungo con los mismos síntomas que Malfoy.

- Retírate. – Ordenó Voldemort al ver entrar a la persona que esperaba. Lo que el mortífago no tardó en cumplir .

- Señor. Debemos comenzar a preparar el ritual.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

- Una semana hasta la luna nueva, señor. – Hizo una pausa un momento dudando el preguntar - ¿Señor, el muchacho?.

- Ya me he ocupado de eso. – Respondió tomándose una poción de un azul brillante mientras veía a Harry correr seguido de cerca por Pettigrew.

_Si Voldemort no me mata este castigo seguramente lo hará. Lo único bueno es que Pettigrew morirá antes que yo._

**Flash back.**

Los pocos días que había pasado en esa isla, junto con Marcus, habían sido de los mejores de su vida. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que terminaría siendo amigo de un mortífago?. ¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a terminar contándole cosas de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, de sus aventuras, e incluso, de los Dursley y su vida con ellos en Privet Drive? ¿Y que él escucharía de él sus travesuras en el colegio, las trastadas que le hacia a su hermano y como era su vida ahora que se había convertido en un mortífago?.

Pero esos días se acabaron cuando la maldita marca volvió a hacerse presente en su vida activando el segundo de los triángulos; grabándose en él la figura de un halcón.

Voldemort llegó cuando la marca le empezaba a doler y se lo había llevado de allí justo cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo. _¿Por qué no podía haberme dejado allí?. Aquí hace un frío que pela._

Se arrebujaba contra las mantas de su cama mientras Niddy tiraba fuertemente de ellas intentando despertarle. Había pasado de un día a otro de una  temperatura tropical al frío infernal de vete tú a saber dónde. 

- Señor, debe levantarse. 

- Niddy, son las cinco de la mañana.

- Señor, el señor amo le está esperando. – A esas palabras les siguieron un salto de la cama y batir un nuevo record en lo que tarda una persona en vestirse.

- Niddy.¿Y mi túnica? – Preguntó mientras salía de la habitación.

- El señor amo ordenó que se pusiese esa ropa, señor.

- Eso lo sé. ¿Pero por qué un chándal?. –No lo entendía. Después de todo era una prenda de vestir muggle y Voldemort odiaba todo lo muggle.

- No lo sé, señor. Deberá preguntarle al señor amo, señor.

Cuando entró al "Salón" Voldemort le esperaba junto con "No te importa".

- Señor.- El médico hizo una inclinación ante Voldemort esperando el visto bueno de este.

- Adelante.- El médico alzó la varita en Harry. _¿Y para esto me despiertan a las cinco de la mañana?.¿No se podían haber esperado a una hora más normal?_

- No ha desaparecido, mi Lord.

- Retírate. – Cuando el médico hubo salido de allí se volvió a dirigir a Harry.  – Veamos, Potter, como solucionamos tu pequeño problema. No quiero más accidentes.

Harry ya sabía a que accidente se refería pero no había sido culpa suya. Al menos no toda la culpa había sido suya.

El día anterior estaba en clase de Herbología con el profesor Matthews cuando al ir a transplantar un bulbo de la planta atronadora _(nda:mio)_, en la que no se debía hacer el más mínimo ruido, estornudó, por lo que la planta se puso a gritar histérica y tuvieron que lanzarle un hechizo silenciador. El problema no hubiese pasado a mayores si no hubiese sido por el profesor.

Parecía que el hombre había sido uno de los privilegiados en caer en Azkaban durante una temporada gracias a un Auror llamado James Potter. Lo que no le había hecho mucha gracia y mucha menos tener que enseñarle todo lo que sabía al vástago de éste. 

Por lo que cuando silenció a la planta comenzó a lanzar todos los improperios que pudo contra Harry. Pero lo que sacó a Harry de sus casillas fue cuando el profesor soltó la frase: "Seguro que tu padre era en realidad tan inútil como tú." 

En ese momento las cosas empezaron a volar por el cuarto mientras Harry, mirando al suelo, intentaba controlar su ira recordándose una y otra vez que no podía golpear a los Mortífagos, aunque este estuviese haciendo meritos para merecerlo. Pero lo que ya acabó con él fue cuando el profesor empezó la frase: "Y no hablemos de tu madre...". 

En ese momento, no se sabe cómo, el profesor estaba colgado de los pies mientras su ropa y su pelo tomaban todos los colores inimaginables, alternándose unos con otros y con tan "buena" suerte que Voldemort pasaba en ese momento por ahí para comprobar las pociones que Harry estaba realizando esa semana.

- POTTER. – Pero Harry ya no escuchaba. Su ira lo controlaba mientras empezaban a sangrarle las manos debido a que se había clavado las uñas. Las cosas empezaron a volar con más virulencia hasta que una explosión de magia atravesó la habitación e hizo temblar toda la casa. Después todo cayó al suelo. Incluyendo a Matthews que en ese momento tenía el pelo lila y la túnica de color rosa con lunares blancos.

-  No... vuelvas... a... insultar... a... mis... padres. – Las cosas empezaban a elevarse otra vez pero Voldemort fue más rápido.

- _"Desmaius". _MATTHEWS. – Los ojos le brillaban con un fulgor asesino mientras el hombre empezaba a temblar.__

- Señor. Yo...__

Cuando se despertó el médico le acababa de diagnosticar exceso de energía. Tanto física como mágica por lo que el profesor tuvo que dar gracias de no ser herido de gravedad. Aunque aún intentaba cambiar el color de su pelo ya que no habían podido quitarle el color lila con ningún hechizo o poción.

- Señor. Esto puede complicar las cosas con el ritual. – Dijo mostrándole un vial con una sustancia de color rojo con algunos destellos verdes y plateados.

- El chico estará preparado para ese momento.

- Señor. Deben empezar a tomar la poción para el intercambio. – Le dijo mostrándole una poción de un azul brillante.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?

- Hasta el ritual.

**Fin flash back.**

Por lo que su nueva rutina había comenzado ese día. Reportarse a las cinco de la mañana en el "Salón". Tomar las dos pociones, bajo la vista de Voldemort. Después de desayunar y hasta las diez quitar toda la nieve del jardín. Dar clase práctica de encantamientos, transfiguración o defensa (alternativamente) (Ya se habían ocupado de que la clase fuese para expertos). Desde las cuatro a las cinco, comer, y a partir de las seis correr por el jardín hasta la una de la mañana. Cenar y dormir. _Espera. ¿Cuánto duermo?. Tres horas y media como mucho._

Así que a los pocos días de estar viviendo de esa forma no podía ni con su alma. El frío y las nevadas de fuera le hacían mantenerse despierto pero las clases eran otra cosa . Se había ganado más gritos de Snape esos días que en los cuatro años que había pasado en Hogwarts. Keller le había reportado a Voldemort que el chico se dormía en clase- _con un poco de suerte lo mata_- pero éste solo había sonreído. Y Baskovich ya se había rendido de intentar mantenerle despierto más de dos horas seguidas por lo que si conseguía la transformación antes de la hora le dejaba dormir el resto de la clase que generalmente no era mucho.

Así que el séptimo día , noche de luna nueva, estaba corriendo por el jardín seguido de cerca por Pettigrew que tenía peor aspecto que él y eso que él solo tenía que correr por las tardes. Por las mañanas se limitaba a observarle mientras quitaba la nieve y a dar pequeñas cabezadas de vez en cuando.

- Chico, el amo llama.  

Harry se detuvo bruscamente y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de entrada de la casa con un paso lento. Como si cada uno de ellos le costase toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Cuando llegó a la puerta, en vez de Niddy, cuatro Mortífagos estaban esperándole.

- Quédate aquí, Pettigrew. Nosotros nos haremos cargo del chico. – Dijo una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Goyle. Aunque estaba tan cansado que no le hubiese importado que hubiese sido el mismo Voldemort. – Síguenos, chico. – Aunque eso de seguirlos era un decir ya que Goyle se situó delante de él, Crabble detrás y otros dos Mortífagos igual de enormes a cada lado.

Bajaron hacia lo que debía ser el sótano de la casa. Harry no había ido nunca ahí. No se lo habían permitido. Fue una de las nuevas reglas añadidas a su pergamino bajo pena de acabar con la vida de todos los Weasley.

Cuando se detuvieron y Goyle se quitó de delante de él sintió ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

La habitación estaba totalmente pintada de negro. Con un pentagrama plateado dibujado en el suelo, en el centro de este se situaba lo que parecía un pedestal pintado de verde oscuro, casi negro. 

"No te importa" estaba al lado del pedestal con una túnica negra y una daga en las manos que pasó a Niddy al ver entrar a los Mortífagos.

- Traedlo aquí.

 Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y hubiese dado un tercer paso de no ser porque chocó contra Crabble. Los Mortífagos que estaban a su lado le cogieron cada uno de un brazo y tiraron de él hasta el centro de la habitación mientras "No te importa" cogía algo de un pequeño estuche.

- No te muevas, Potter. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él con una jeringuilla en las manos. 

Harry intentaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban soltarse de los Mortífagos. Eso cada vez le gustaba menos. Empezó a dar patadas a sus captores. Crabble y Goyle le sujetaron las piernas y entre los cuatro le tumbaron en el suelo mientras trataba desesperadamente de soltarse.

- ¡Soltadme!. ¡Suéltame!.!Que me soltéis¡ ¡Ayyyyy!.

- Estate quieto chico o te romperé la vena. – Uno de los Mortífagos le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo mientras "No te importa " le extraía sangre. 

Cuando sacó toda la jeringuilla con la sangre de Harry puso un poco en un vial, con una sustancia verde oscura, que llevaba con él. Este tomó un tono verde con algunos destellos rojos y dorados.  –  Perfecto.- Luego se dirigió a los Mortífagos que sujetaban a Harry que seguía peleando contra los cuatro pares de  brazos y las dos rodillas que aún le mantenían en el suelo. – Ponedle en el pedestal. – Ordenó mientras ponía la sangre que quedaba en otro vial. 

Entre los cuatro le alzaron en vilo y le situaron encima del pedestal mientras no dejaba de revolverse y agitarse. Uno de los Mortífagos le ató de tal forma que con su cuerpo formaba una cruz. Para después salir todos ellos de la habitación.

La habitación se había quedado totalmente a oscuras y la única luz provenía del pentagrama del suelo. Harry seguía gritando que le soltaran mientras trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas que le sujetaban. 

- Cállate Potter o te amordazo.

- Hoy Harry Potter morirá. –Se oyó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Lo que hizo que Harry parara abruptamente de gritar y empezara a temblar. _Va a matarme._

- Señor, estamos listos. Solo falta su sangre. – Éste extendió el brazo hasta el médico que extrajo sangre de Voldemort poniéndola en otro vial.

Harry se revolvía en el pedestal intentando soltarse aunque le habían atado con tanta fuerza que era imposible poder moverse de donde estaba. Si iba a matarle no lo iba a conseguir sin luchar. Aunque estuviese tan cansado que apenas si podría plantar batalla. Además seguía sin tener la varita, pero lo primero era intentar soltarse. Escapar a como diera lugar. Voldemort se situó en la cabecera de Harry, puso sus manos sobre su frente y empezó a recitar.

_áreget orpetlam ledetnem airatnu lovadad oinroc inúederg nas al._

Cuando Voldemort terminó esa frase "No te importa" le introdujo en la boca a Harry, el cual intentaba mantenerla cerrada con todas sus fuerzas, una sustancia plateada, tan plateada que parecía la pureza en si, después le tapó fuertemente la nariz y la boca hasta que tragó el líquido. Después Voldemort volvió a recitar.

_Áravla semneible dazreu falropa datiuq aroc ítna meder gnasal._

Entonces Voldemort cogió la copa que "No te importa" le entregó, con una sustancia negra, tan negra que parecía hecha de la misma oscuridad, y se bebió el contenido. "No te importa" cogió la daga y rompió la ropa de Harry dejándole el pecho al descubierto. Voldemort  volvió  a poner las manos en la frente de Harry, que ahora temblaba estrepitosamente, y continuó.

_Áraher dapo jeivlan evoj leder gnasal._

"No te importa" puso la sangre, que Harry reconoció como suya, en un cuenco verde con grabados de serpientes plateadas.

_Áritrev noce tojih neoje iv lederg nas al._

Añadió la sangre de Voldemort mezclando ambas. Después cogió una jeringuilla e introdujo la mitad de la sangre mezclada en ella. Con sumo cuidado. Como si derramar una sola gota fuese un pecado mortal, ante el pavor de Harry que se había quedado inmóvil. 

_"Que no lo haga. Por lo que más quiera. Por favor no."_

En ese momento se volvió hacía Harry, alzó ambas manos y le clavó la aguja en el corazón. 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH.

El dolor era tal que parecía que le hubiesen metido ácido por todas las venas de su cuerpo. La sangre se iba extendiendo rápidamente por su cuerpo que empezaba a dar espasmos por el dolor. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus adoloridos ojos con cada temblor de su cuerpo.  

Después el hombre le entregó a Voldemort el cuenco que contenía lo que quedaba de sangre y este la bebió. Cuando acabo este proceso Voldemort continuó. 

_náritrev noc sonai limaf nesadi nuserg nass odsal._

Cuando terminó una ligera luz roja cubrió a Voldemort pero esta desapareció casi al instante. Al mismo tiempo una luz verde cubría a Harry pero esta tardó más en desaparecer.

Voldemort se sentía lleno de poder mientras Harry cada vez tenía menos fuerza. Entonces Harry vio algo que jamás pensó que vería en Voldemort. Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa dirigida a él.

- Mi magia y mi sangre han ganado. Bienvenido a la familia, Harry Ryddle. Ahora duerme y el circulo se completará.  

"_ Dormir. No debo dormir."_

/********************************************************************/

El nuevo fic de Lobezno es buenísimo. Desde aquí le hago promoción. El legado del tiempo es digno de leer.

**Contestación de reviews:**

- May Potter : Actualizo todos los martes. Espero que eso te parezca lo suficientemente rápido.

- LoBeZnO: Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior y ya sabes a actualizar pronto tus fics que me tienes en ascuas. Y contesta reviews. (al menos los mios) ya que me encanta leer tus respuestas.

- Viena : Lo siento pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir un poquito. Pero no mucho.

- Punky: El motivo porque no mato a Petunia Dursley fue porque haberlo hecho hubiese sido como aceptar que se convertiría en un mortífago. Algo que ya no quiere ser. Por cierto, necesito además de las notas tu nombre y apellido (si consigues cumplir nuestro trato que espero que si). Con respecto a lo del fanart no solo te doy permiso sino que me sentiría honrada por el detalle. Muchas gracias de antemano.

- Joyce Granger :Que hay que cuidar del ordenador como de un hijo. A mi se me jodio la fuente de alimentación y tuve el mono hasta que la compre e instale el día siguiente. ¿ Por qué se me tuvo que romper en domingo? ¿Por qué? (Me ha dado un yuyu). 

 Por si alguien se aburre: (No es reto pero de todas formas daré la solución en el próximo cap.)

****

Existen 5 casas en diferentes colores y en cada una de las casas vive una persona con una diferente nacionalidad. Los 5 dueños beben una determinada bebida,  
fuman una determinada marca de  
cigarros y tienen una determinada mascota. Ningún dueño tiene la misma mascota, fuma la misma marca de cigarro o beben la misma bebida.  
La pregunta es: ¿quién tiene el pez?  
CLAVES:  
1. El británico vive en la casa roja.  
2. El sueco tiene como mascota un perro.  
3. El danés toma té.  
4. La casa verde esta a la izquierda de la casa blanca.  
5. El dueño de la casa verde toma café.  
6. La persona que fuma "Pall Mall" tiene un pájaro.  
7. El dueño de la casa amarilla fuma "Dunhill".  
8. El que vive en la casa del centro toma leche.  
9. El noruego vive en la primera casa.  
10. La persona que fuma "Blends" vive junto a la que tiene un gato.  
11. La persona que tiene un caballo vive junto a la que fuma "Dunhill".  
12. El que fuma "Bluemaster" bebe cerveza.  
13. El alemán fuma "Prince".  
14. El noruego vive junto a la casa azul.  
15. El que fuma "Blends" tiene un vecino que toma agua.****


	24. Un antes y un después

**Capítulo 24. Un antes y un después.**

- **Un antes:**

_...el poder del portador en el padre descansará hasta que la luz vuelva a brillar. Si el padre no la pudiese portar, la marca y su poder desaparecerán. Si el poder no pudiera regresar, al padre el poder se otorgará..._

Severus Snape trataba de conseguir información del paradero de Harry. _La maldita seguridad y el secretismo puestos sobre el chico son mayores que los de Gringotts y Hogwarts juntos y ese maldito libro sigue sin aparecer. Maldita sea._

Hacía varios días del ataque a la casa Malfoy y desde entonces nadie sabía nada del chico. Ni siquiera los más cercanos a Voldemort, el cual, por esos días, tenía un humor de perros. Ni uno solo de los Mortífagos que habían entrado al "Salón" se había librado de al menos un cruciatus.

- MALDITO JAMES POTTER. – Se oyó en la distancia pero todos reconocieron la voz del Lord.

Snape no entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver Potter padre en todo este asunto?

Un hombre que Severus reconoció como el médico que atendía a Potter cada vez que este se hacía el más leve rasguño entró por la puerta gritando:

- LO TENGO, MI LORD. 

Después cerró las puertas del "Salón" dejando a los Mortífagos que esperaban ser atendidos sin entender absolutamente nada.

- ¿Estas seguro?.

- Sí, señor. Existe un ritual que hará que usted sea el padre del chico. La sangre del chico que usted utilizó en su ritual de resurrección y los poderes que usted le traspasó al chico cuando intentó matarle sellarán el pacto después de que se lleve a cabo, mientras duermen. Es un ritual de magia negra muy antiguo.

- ¿Magia negra? – Sus ojos brillaban en cólera. 

- Tendremos que proteger al chico de la fuerza de esta. – Se apresuró a decir al ver los ojos de su señor. – He modificado la poción original que toma el chico para que le proteja cuando este se lleve a cabo. La mezcla de las dos impedirá que el ritual le mate. Usted también deberá tomarla, señor o su sangre acabara con él.

- Sigue.

- El ritual debe llevarse a cabo en la medianoche de la luna nueva. Se necesita la sangre de un unicornio ofrecida voluntariamente, sangre de mantícora quitada por la fuerza, su sangre y la del chico. Será preferible hacerlo cuando se active la segunda de las marcas ya que el chico va acumulando energía hasta que esta aparece. Después se queda a niveles normales para volver a comenzar.

- Sigue.

- Señor, debe ser su hijo en todos los sentidos. No debemos dejar cabos sueltos.

- Tráeme a Rookwood. 

- Señor, Augustus Rookwood está muerto. – Voldemort le lanzó una mirada asesina. Si no le necesitase ya le hubiese matado.

- Al Squib Rookwood. Tengo un trabajo para él.

- Como usted ordene, mi señor.

- ¿Algo más?

- Señor. - Se pensó el añadir la frase que diría a continuación – Su sangre y su magia deben ser más fuertes que las del chico o no funcionará. Existe una prueba de sangre que...

- _"CRUCIO"_. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese maldito mocoso es más fuerte que tu señor?

- No. Mi señor. Yo...

- Fuera de aquí, ahora. Antes de que me arrepienta.

- _ Amo Txa't avisa. La segunda marca se está activando._

- _ No te parece irónico, mi querida Nagini. Yo, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, ultimo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, padre de ese mocoso. __De Harry Potter. No. De Harry Ryddle._

Todo lo que pudieron escuchar los Mortífagos fue una gran carcajada y después un pop. Pocos minutos después oyeron tres pop y Voldemort salió del "Salón" llevando el cuerpo de Harry en brazos seguido de Marcus Forrester y la elfina.

_¿Cómo este mocoso ha podido armar todo ese estropicio si ni siquiera tenía una varita?. ¿Es el muchacho en realidad más fuerte de lo que yo había creído?. La ira le había dominado en esos momentos y eso por lo general te da más poder pero no tanto como el que atravesó la habitación._

- ¿Señor?. –Voldemort quitó la visión de un aturdido Harry durante un segundo dándole a entender que le escuchaba. – Solo estará cansado un par de días. Despertará mañana o pasado. Ahora procederé a curarle las heridas de las manos. No tiene de que preocuparse. El poder que desprendió solo fue una pequeña parte del que posee. Solo fue una muestra de su ira. Nada más.__

 _Nada de que preocuparse. Nada de que preocuparse. Ese mocoso casi vuela la casa con ellos dentro y solo era un poco de su poder. ¿Cómo de fuerte era en realidad?_

- Haz la prueba.

- ¿La prueba, señor?

- Coge sangre del chico y hazla.

- Señor, también necesitare una muestra de la suya.- Voldemort cogió una pequeña daga y se hizo un corte en la mano. Al echarla en un vial con una poción de aspecto aceitoso esta se volvió de un verde oscuro. Al tomar la sangre de una de las manos sangrantes de Harry el médico la echó en el vial pero antes de poder ver su color Harry daba muestras de despertar por lo que lo guardó rápidamente antes de que este abriera los ojos y empezó a sanarle las manos.

- ¿No dijiste que despertaría mañana.?

- Puede ser debido a que este sobrecargado de energía mágica y física. La activación de la marca puede haberle dado ese poder. Si es así después de unas horas de sueño la sobrecarga desaparecerá. Si no habrá que agotarle.

- ¿Qué ha...? – Empezó Harry pero viendo quien estaba en la habitación decidió callarse. _No debí perder control de esa manera. Va a matar a alguien. Ataque a un mortífago. No debí perder el control. _

- Que coma algo y que vuelva a dormirse. __

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación.

- Señor. Esto puede complicar las cosas con el ritual. – Dijo mostrándole un vial con una sustancia de color rojo con algunos destellos verdes y plateados.

- El chico estará preparado para ese momento.

- Señor. Deben empezar a tomar la poción para el intercambio. – Le dijo mostrándole una poción de un azul brillante.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?

- Hasta el ritual. Después el chico seguirá únicamente con esta ya que es más efectiva. Señor hay otra cosa más que no le he comentado sobre el ritual.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ese día no debe de hacer nada de magia hasta que finalice el intercambio de sangre.

- ¿Y el chico?

- Desde el intercambio hasta que el ritual este sellado. Habrá que asegurarse que la sobrecarga y gran parte de su propia energía hayan desaparecido para entonces.

- ¿Algo más?

- Señor, debemos evitar esos arranques de ira o podrían volverse contra usted.

- Modificare el sistema de control para que no vuelva a pasar.

- Señor, deberá ser muy potente. El chico tiene mucha resistencia.

- El de fugas será suficiente. ¿Ha llegado Roswell?

- Consiguió traer la sangre de mantícora pero murió al llegar.

- Pues busca otro profesor de criaturas mágicas.

- Tengo a la persona indicada para el puesto, señor.

- ¿Es de fiar?.

- Es mi hija, señor.

- **Un después:**

Cuando acabó el ritual. Voldemort cogió a un tembloroso y dolorido Harry, lo llevó hasta su cuarto y le dejó en la cama.

- Duerme hijo. El ritual habrá acabado cuando despiertes. 

- No... soy... tu... hijo.

- En cuanto te duermas lo serás. 

- No... lo... voy... a... permitir.

- Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, Harry. Deberías saberlo.- Hizo un movimiento con la varita y salió de la habitación.

Marcus Forrester estaba angustiado. Hacía más de una semana que no veía a Harry y le preocupaba como podía estar. Así que cuando sintió la marca de su brazo finalizó la clase de Historia que tenía con los alumnos de Beauxbatons y se apareció lo más rápidamente que pudo donde la marca llamadora estaba. Cuando llegó allí Colagusano les estaba dando instrucciones a los demás profesores de que las clases esa semana se suspenderían pero que después tomarían su ritmo normal.

- ¿Dónde está el Lord? –Preguntó Smith.

- Durmiendo.

- ¿Durmiendo? – La pregunta era de sorpresa general. ¿_Ese ser dormía?._

- Sí. Eso es todo.  Podéis iros cuando queráis.

La mitad de los que estaban allí se desaparecieron en ese mismo instante pero tres se quedaron. Keller, Snape y Forrester. Keller empezó a dirigirse hacia la parte superior de la casa mientras los otros dos intentaban conseguir información del estado del muchacho.

- Pettigrew. ¿Dónde está Harry?.Le he traído un libro. – Le dijo Marcus mientras le mostraba "_Primitivos brujos del antiguo Egipto y sus deidades_".

- En su habitación. No se encuentra muy bien.

- Seguro que Potter ya ha hecho otra de las suyas. – Añadió un irritado Snape. ¿_Es qué no puede estar sin meterse en líos?. Al menos hasta que lo saquemos de aquí._- ¿A quién ha cambiado el pelo está vez? 

Pettigrew iba a contestarle pero en ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la parte superior de la casa seguido de un grito de dolor. Por lo que los tres hombres se dirigieron rápidamente hacía allí. 

Cuando llegaron Keller se frotaba el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al salir despedido de una las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro, Keller?

- Iba a comprobar como estaba el chico. – _Intentar acabar con su miserable vida de una vez por todas. - _ El Lord se encolerizará si le pasa algo. 

- El chico y su estado no son asunto tuyo, Keller. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que el Lord se despierte y decida acabar con tu miserable vida. Vamos, yo tengo que volver a mi guardia en la puerta.

Cuando Keller y Pettigrew se marcharon Marcus y Snape se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación. Al asomarse se encontraron con Harry sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo entre las rodillas un gran tazón con una sustancia que por el olor identificaron como café mientras murmuraba algo indescifrable. De repente dio un grito de dolor y se agarró fuertemente el pecho con las manos.

Asustado Marcus dio un paso hacía delante y al ver que no salía despedido de la habitación se adentró en ella seguido de Snape. Este ya había comprobado que el chico seguía vivo y si estaba enfermo ese tipejo no tardaría en aparecer. Se sirvió una taza de café mientras Forrester iba a intentar hablar con Harry. _Si hay algún alimento en esta casa que es seguro que no este envenado es cualquier cosa que tome Potter.(Pensamientos de Snape)_

- ¿Harry?. – El muchacho no daba muestras de escucharles.-Harry, ¿me oyes?.

Cuando Marcus iba a acercarse a la cama para saber qué era lo que le sucedía la voz de Niddy se oyó en el cuarto.

- Yo no haría eso, señor profesor Forrester.

- ¿Por qué no, elfina?

- El señor profesor Keller salió volando de la habitación cuando intentó acercarse, profesor, señor. – _El muy cretino pensó que el chico estaría indefenso. Será imbécil._

- ¿Harry?. – Volvió a intentar.

- El señor no puede oírle, señor profesor Forrester. - _¿Qué narices habrá hecho para estar incomunicado?._

- ¿Cuántos cafés lleva? – Preguntó señalando a Harry que temblaba visiblemente.- _¿Por qué tiene toda la ropa destrozada?._

- Veinte, señor, profesor ,señor.- ¿_Qué es lo que quiere Potter?.¿Matarse a base de cafeína?._

- ¿Qué es lo que está murmurando Harry, elfina?

- El señor dice no debo dormir, señor profesor Forrester. – _Pues debería hacerlo. Tiene un aspecto deplorable._

- ¿Por qué no quiere dormir?. Por su aspecto lo necesita.

- El señor Ryddle – Escupida de café de Snape. – se niega a ello señor, profesor, señor.

- ¿Señor Ryddle? -_¿Ryddle?_

- Ahora es el hijo del amo Ryddle, señor, profesor, señor. El señor solo debe dormir para que el ritual acabe, señor, profesor, señor.

- ¿Qué ritual? – Snape había encontrado su voz.

- Niddy no puede contestarle a eso, señor, profesor Snape.

Marcus Forrester intentó acercarse donde estaba Harry pero salió despedido de la habitación de la misma manera que Keller mientras Snape se desaparecía lo más deprisa que pudo rumbo a Hogwarts.

_"No te duermas Potter. No te duermas."_

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- Joyce Granger: No te preocupes que no se va a volver malo. En esta historia se necesita el yin y el yan y si le hiciese malo perdería una de las dos partes. Con respecto al enigma, lo primero es hacer una tabla de 5x5 y poner los que son fijos. Por ejemplo, el que bebe leche vive en la casa del centro o el noruego vive en la primera casa. Después es solo poner las casa por opciones. Por ejemplo, ya tenemos que el noruego vive en la primera de las casas y que este vive junto a la casa azul. Por consiguiente, la casa azul es la segunda y ya sabes que la primera no es azul, ni verde, ni blanca ( Punto 4) y así con todas las opciones.

- Punky:  También es mi capitulo favorito de todos los que he escrito. Por cierto, ya tengo personaje para ti. Se llama Kaish Takura. (Me lo pusiste como apellido en el ultimo review que me pusiste). Te va a encantar. Sobre todo su mascota.

- Agus y Moony: Primero agradecerte que leas y mi historia y darte la bienvenida. Segundo agradecerte el review. Me alegran el día. Me he hecho adicta a ellos. Respondiendo a tu pregunta soy de España. De Madrid exactamente. En el próximo review me dices de donde eres porque yo te ubico en Sudamérica. (¿Me equivoco?).

- May Potter  : 0:30 AM del martes. Como un reloj.

**Solución del enigma: **

****

CASA:            Amarilla           Azul                 Rojo                Verde              Blanca

PAÍS:              Noruego          Danés              Británico          Alemán            Sueco

BEBIDA:         Agua                Té                    Leche              Café                Cerveza 

TABACO:       Dunhill             Blends             Pull Mall          Prince              Blue Master

MASCOTA:    Gato                Caballo            Pájaro              **PEZ  **               Perro


	25. El contra ritual

**Capítulo dedicado a todos vosotros que leéis este fic. Hacéis que el trabajo merezca la pena. **

**Capítulo 25 . El contra ritual.**

****

Cuando Snape llegó a Hogwarts ni siquiera le importó que McGonagall estuviese en medio de una complicada transformación. Entró por la puerta gritando.

- LAS CLASES HAN ACABADO.  WEASLEY, GRANGER AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR. LOS DEMÁS A SUS SALAS COMUNES.

- AHORA.- Añadió cuando los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas. 

Todos los alumnos le miraban como si hubiera perdido el juicio y preguntándose que terrible delito era el que habían cometido esos dos para ser tratados así. Todos menos los dos nombrados que salieron rumbo al despacho del director sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

- Minerva convoca a todos los profesores competentes y que vayan también. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore vio entrar corriendo en su despacho a dos alumnos de Gryffindor seguidos de casi todo su cuerpo de profesores que estaban, por decir poco, atónitos por esa brusca interrupción y a un pálido y alterado Severus Snape se quedó blanco.

- Severus. ¿Qué sucede?

- Está convirtiendo a Potter en su hijo. –Captó todas las miradas de la habitación en ese momento. Todas ellas aterrorizadas.

- ¿Pero por qué  ...?

- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Albus. Tenemos que encontrar un ritual para convertir a una persona en el hijo de otro y como invertirlo. Potter no aguantará mucho más tiempo despierto.

- ¿Despierto?

- En cuanto se duerma sellara el ritual y no creo que aguante más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. El Lord se ha ocupado de que este agotado. Lupin, eres casi tan bueno como yo en defensa. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- No, lo siento. No lo había oído en mi vida.

- Señorita Granger. ¿Dónde va?

- A la biblioteca. - Le contestó Ron saliendo detrás de ella. – Si podemos encontrar algo estará allí.

Cuando todos ellos llegaron a la biblioteca se la encontraron llena de estudiantes que los miraban extrañados. ¿Desde cuando casi todo el cuerpo de profesores entraba a la biblioteca en masa y, más extraño aún, siguiendo a dos alumnos de Gryffindor y al director?.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Hermione?. – Preguntó Ron.- Va a ser imposible encontrar nada aquí con tantos estudiantes. 

- Yo me ocupare de eso. – Dijo un, ya no tan rara vez, serio Albus Dumbledore.

- "_Sonorus"._ TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEBEN ESTAR EN SUS SALAS COMUNES EN CINCO MINUTOS. SE LES AVISARA CUANDO PUEDAN SALIR. LOS PREFECTOS Y PREMIOS ANUALES QUEDAN AL CARGO. –Se oyó por todo Hogwarts.

- ESO INCLUYE A LOS SLYTHERIN Y YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE LOS CASTIGOS DE LOS INFRACTORES. – Añadió Severus Snape.

En ese momento todos los alumnos de Hogwarts salieron en estampida hacia sus salas comunes sin importarles lo que dejaban detrás. Quien fuese el loco de querer un castigo con Severus Snape quería morir joven.

- SEÑOR DIRECTOR.

- Ahora no, Madame Pince.

- ¿Por donde empezamos, señorita Granger?

- Sección prohibida. Rituales. Segundo estante a la derecha.

- Ellos no tiene permiso para entrar en la sección prohibida. Ni siquiera deberían saber eso.- Dijo la bibliotecaria señalando a los estudiantes.

- Desde ahora sí, Madame Pince. – Contestó el director.

Todos se pusieron rápidamente en movimiento cogiendo tantos libros como podían. Ni un sola palabra se oía en la sala. De vez en cuando un pequeño gritito los esperanzaba pero esta esperanza se acababa al oír implorar al que lo había provocado.

AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- _ Es resistente el mocoso._

- _Vamos Nagini. ¿No pensarías que se iba a rendir tan fácilmente?_

- _¿Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?_

- _Tengo planes para él cuando consiga el poder de la marca. Será un gran heredero de Slytherin._

- _Si sobrevive._

- _Lo hará. Mi hijo es fuerte._

- _Aún no lo es._

- _ Ya nada puede impedirlo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo._

- _No te aceptará._

- _No le quedará otra opción.- _En ese momento una lechuza se posó delante de Voldemort. Este cogió el pergamino que portaba y lo leyó dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro. __

- _ ¿Es lo que esperabas?._

- _No se lo mencionaremos al chico de momento. No quiero que intente hacer ninguna tontería. Después de todo mi sangre lo convierte en mi hijo y ya nadie puede evitarlo. -_ Cogió su varita e hizo un duplicado del pergamino. - _Me gustaría estar presente para ver su cara. Va a ser muy divertido ._ - Se lo ató a la lechuza y la envió a un nuevo destinatario.__

Ya habían pasado varias horas y no habían encontrado nada. La desesperanza crecía por momentos. Se empezaron a oír unas rápidas y fuertes pisadas que a medida que se acercaban se oían con mayor premura, como si lo que lo provocase estuviese desesperado. Justo cuando todos los profesores se pusieron en pie con las varitas en alto un gran perro negro entraba por la puerta de la biblioteca.

- SIRIUS. – Gritaron Ron y Hermione, olvidando en ese momento, debido a la tensión, la coartada del fugitivo, al mismo tiempo que este volvía a su forma humana con una mirada desesperada.

- Señores bajen sus varitas.

- Director es Sirius Black. El asesino Black. – Sprout intentaba hacer entrar en razón al venerable director.

- NO ME HAN OÍDO. BAJENLAS. –Gritó.

- Albus. ¿Qué ha sucedido?. Es como si los alumnos hubiesen salido despavoridos. No hay nadie por los pasillos ni las clases. – Los profesores que antes tenían las varitas levantadas ahora estaban boquiabiertos pero se quedaron blancos cuando los estudiantes y uno de los profesores se levantaron y le dieron un abrazo. - Pensé que os habían atacado.

- Sirius – Empezó Remus – es Harry.

- SNAPE. ¿QUÉ LE... ?

- Black no tenemos tiempo para gritos así que haz algo útil y ayúdanos a encontrar lo que buscamos. A no ser que quieras ser el padrino del hijo del Lord Oscuro. – Le soltó Snape.

- Harry...Voldemort... – Miró tembloroso a Remus que asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Qué estáis buscando? – Preguntó mientras se dirigía a uno de los estantes.

- Un ritual y su contra.

Voldemort se quedó mirando a la mujer frente a él. No debía pasar de los veinticinco años. Tenía unas facciones que hubiesen resultado dulces, resaltadas bajo un espeso y ondulado pelo negro que le llegaba casi a la cintura, si no hubiese sido por sus ojos. Estos se mostraban fríos e indiferentes pero lo más extraño de ellos es que eran tan negros que rivalizaban con la misma oscuridad. Su nombre Kaish Takura. Su mascota un Nundu* de nombre Punks. La nueva profesora de Criaturas mágicas. Su ambición secreta, ser la señora de Lord Voldemort. Algo por lo que no dudaba en matar y que estaba dispuesta a conseguir. El momento más importante de su vida; ese. Donde entraba a las órdenes del que sería su señor. Una leve sonrisa podía apreciarse en el momento en el que la marca tenebrosa se marcó en su brazo. El primer paso de su plan acababa de dar comienzo.

Pasaron varias horas más hasta que Remus dio con un libro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Solo se dio cuenta cuando al levantarse vio que no estaba sentado en una silla sino en un libro enorme. _"Rituales oscuros casi nunca utilizados y ya olvidados"._

- LO TENGO. – Todos en ese momento se pusieron a su lado.

- El ritual y su contra. Felicidades señor Lupin. – En ese momento Snape soltó un bufido de desesperación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Severus? – Preguntó el director.

- No podemos llevar a cabo el contra ritual. – Sirius le miraba de forma más asesina que el resto.

- ¿Por qué no, Severus?

- Porque si lo que dice ahí es cierto necesitamos que Potter haga algo de magia.

- Mi ahijado es un mago. Coges una varita, se la das, hace un hechizo simple y se libra del ritual. ¿Qué le encuentras de complicado?.

- A parte de salvar el escudo que le protege. Que nadie tiene acceso a la varita de Potter sin el consentimiento del Lord y como ya te dije una vez utilizar cualquier otra puede matarle. Sobre todo si tenemos que utilizar una de las varitas que hay allí.

- ¿Por qué no puede llevarse la mía? – Preguntó Ron.

- Porque todas las varitas que entran y salen de allí están controladas. La seguridad de Potter es la norma principal de los Mortífagos actualmente.

- Entonces, ¿ha ganado? - Preguntó un desesperado Sirius.

- ESE MALDITO HIJO DE SERPIENTE. HIJO DE PU...-

- RON.

- No me detengas Hermione. Si lo encuentro voy a matarlo con mis manos.

- ERES UN GENIO, RON. – Mirada asombrada de todos a una ruborizada Hermione.

- ¿Eh?

- Harry...Serpiente...

- Hermione, no entiendo nada.

- Profesor Dumbledore. ¿El parsel es un lenguaje mágico, verdad? . – Todos en la sala empezaron a sonreír. – Solo hay que hacer que Harry diga algo en parsel y el ritual se romperá.

- Te besaría, Herm.

- Cuando quieras, Ron.  (*o*)

- ¿A qué estas esperando Snape? . ¿A que te salgan canas?

- No puedo ir sin ser llamado. Deberías escuchar lo que digo de vez en cuando, Black. Así no harías preguntas estúpidas.

- Pues cuanto menos tardes en llegar cuando seas llamado mejor. Así que no te quiero dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts Severus o te encerrare conmigo en la próxima luna llena.

- ¿Me estas amenazando, Lupin.?

- Deberías conocerme, Severus. Yo no amenazo. Te estoy advirtiendo. Si le pasa algo a Harry... – Pero se calló al ver a Severus apretarse el brazo izquierdo.

- Corre, Severus.

Se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho con las manos. La sangre de Voldemort luchaba contra la suya por hacerse con el control. No podía dejar que ganara. No podía dormirse. Dio un grito de dolor. El corazón le latía fuertemente, parecía que le iba a explotar. Los músculos del cuerpo se le agarrotaban y cada fibra de él le hacían aullar de dolor. Empezó a temblar con más fuerza. Estaba muy cansado. Demasiado cansado para seguir luchando mucho más. 

Severus Snape atravesó el colegio en un tiempo record. Cuando llegó a las puertas de este se desapareció para aparecer en la entrada de la casa donde moraba el Lord.

- Snape. El Lord te está esperando. – Severus Snape empezó a dirigirse al  "Salón" pero fue detenido por Pettigrew. – Sígueme.

Subieron hacia la parte superior de la casa. A las habitaciones. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo está Potter, Pettigrew?

- Hace poco que dejó de gritar. Caería incons...  – Severus abrió desesperado la puerta de la habitación y una fría y suave voz le recibió.

- No te parece irónico, Severus, que aquel que es la esperanza del mundo mágico, aquel que todos esperan que me destruya deba, a partir de hoy, llamarme padre. – Severus Snape estaba paralizado en la puerta mientras Voldemort sentado en la cabecera de la cama quitaba, con sus huesudas manos, un mechón de la frente de un inconsciente Harry.

* NUNDU: 

Clasificación del MM: XXXXX (Con reputación de asesinar magos / imposible de entrenar domesticar)

Esta bestia del este de África puede considerarse la más peligrosa del mundo. Es un gigantesco leopardo que se mueve silenciosamente pese a su tamaño y cuyo aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. Nunca ha sido dominado por menos de cien magos capacitados bien coordinados.

- Extracto de Animales mágicos y donde encontrarlos.

/***********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- LoBeZnO : Bueno lo de no mandarme review te lo perdone porque actualizaste todos tos fics esa semana. Es decir, estuviste muy ocupado. Como ya te dije en uno de mis reviews no me importa que utilices el hechizo a cualquiera de los personajes. Y lo siento pero como ya has visto ha salido bien. Voldie no es de los que dejan las cosas al azar.

- May Potter  :Eso esta bien. La clase de lengua es para leer. Yo utilice la de matemáticas para aprender a jugar al mus. Como has visto la semana no ha tardado mucho así que espero que estés disfrutando de este capitulo en clase de lengua. Además solo queda esta semana ya están aquí las navidades.

- Merly  : Bienvenid@ a este fic y como ves ya se ha desentrañado el misterio. Ahora solo cabe esperar las reacciones de cada uno.

- Eruve : Mi querida Eruve como habrás visto no lo he sacado sino que lo he metido mas así que tendré que pensar en como voy a sacarlo de los líos que sucederán en los próximos capítulos. Espero impaciente ese minific.

- Barby: Primero darte la bienvenida a este fic y segundo agradecer a tu amiga que te lo recomendara. Me siento muy honrada. Dale las gracias de mi parte. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores.

- Franga: Bienvenida a este fic y eso frase es solo una pequeña parte de la profecía así que no te contestare a tu pregunta por el momento. Pero no te preocupes en unas cuantas semanas se sabra. (Con toda seguridad el año que viene ( Soy muy mala. Eso me da 42 semanas de margen.))

- Varie-de-Fanel  :Hola. Gracias por leer mi fic. Sobre todo porque te leiste los 24 capitulos seguidos y eso son unas cuantas horas. (Lo sé. Ya lo he leido 10 veces buscando cualquier fallo y eso que aun no lo he terminado.). Pues eso. Gracias por leer todo lo que llevo publicado. Me hace ver que el trabajo merece la pena.


	26. Desesperación

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO PARA TODOS Y QUE OS TRAIGA MUCHAS COSAS PAPÁ NOEL.**

**Capítulo 26. Desesperación.**

Severus Snape acababa de informar a los que habían estado en la biblioteca que todo el trabajo había sido en vano. El chico había caído inconsciente pocos minutos antes de que él llegase. La mayoría de los que se encontraban allí estaban pálidos, otros lloraban desconsoladamente y Sirius temblaba incontrolablemente, culpándose de lo sucedido. Justo en ese momento una lechuza parda atravesó el colegio y se detuvo delante del director de Hogwarts. Este extrañado cogió el pergamino que portaba. En él se podía leer:

** Por orden del Ministerio Inglés y el juzgado de instrucción número 16, siendo testigo del acto la honorable juez de primera estancia Sarah Morgan Stevenson, se establece que la custodia del menor Harry James Potter, hijo de James Andrew Potter y Lilian May Potter (anteriormente Evans), hasta ahora otorgada a los señores Vernon Anthony Dursley y Petunia Marie Dursley (anteriormente Evans) pase, con consentimiento de ambas partes, al señor Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Tramitándose también el cambio de apellido del menor pasándose a llamar desde la fecha de hoy Harry James Ryddle. Siendo testigos del acto el abogado Robert Jonathan Edwars, por parte de los señores Vernon Anthony Dursley y Petunia Marie Dursley, y el abogado Thomas Lee Rookwood, por parte del señor Tom Sorvolo Ryddle...**

- Dios mío. – Albus Dumbledore se sentó en la silla más cercana a él más pálido de lo que nunca se le había visto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Albus?- McGonagall se acercó lo más deprisa que pudo hacia el director de Hogwarts. 

- Los Dursley se lo han entregado. – Le pasó el pergamino a McGonagall – Legalmente es su hijo. 

 Lo único que se pudo oír en ese momento fue un fuerte golpe de alguien que se había caído al suelo.

- NO LO HARÉ. NO LO HARÉ NUNCA. ¿ME HAS OÍDO PETTIGREW?. NUNCA – Gritaba desesperado mientras lanzaba una silla contra la puerta. – Nunca – Murmuró mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y caía derrumbado al suelo apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Señor Ryddle?

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.

- El padre del señor Ryddle le dijo a Niddy que ese es ahora el apellido del señor, señor Ryddle. Que todos debíamos llamarle así y que el señor Ryddle debía dirigirse a él como padre, señor.

- No lo haré. No lo haré nunca. ¿Me has oído?. NUNCA

- Pero, señor Ryddle...

- Potter. Me apellido Potter. HARRY JAMES POTTER. Mis padres me pusieron ese nombre.

- Pero, señor Ryddle, su padre...

- No es mi padre y no es mi apellido y jamás conseguirá que los acepte. Antes tendrá que matarme.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- Un desesperado hombre corría sin control por los pasillos de Hogwarts seguido de la mayoría de los profesores de este colegio. No era capaz de asumir los acontecimientos sucedidos días antes.

- DETENEDLE. FLITWICK TU POR LA DERECHA. SPROUT POR DETRÁS. YO LE CORTARE EL PASO POR LA IZQUIERDA. HAGRID LA PUERTA.- El hombre corría zigzagueando para evitar los hechizos aturdidores que le estaban lanzando y a los sobresaltados alumnos que se ponían por delante de él. No podía aceptarlo. No era posible.

- DETÉNLE HAGRID.

- LO TENGO. – Gritó cuando consiguió atrapar al hombre con sus enormes y poderosos brazos

- "_Petrificus totalus_".

- "_Mobilicorpus_".¿Quién le dejo escapar de la enfermería? – Preguntó Flitwick haciendo levitar al petrificado fugitivo.

- Madame Pomfrey no puede con todos. La enfermería es una casa de locos. Sobre todo con los gemelos Weasley ingresados allí. – Le contestó la subdirectora.

- ¿Qué les pasó?

- Su hermano Ron. No lo está llevando muy bien. Según Pomfrey tiene una depresión severa. Sus hermanos le gastaron una inocente broma con una galleta de canario para intentar que reaccionase un poco y el señor Weasley hizo que se comiesen todas las que les quedaban a punta de varita. Por lo que todavía están desemplumando. Puede tener reacciones inesperadas así que lo hemos dejado en la enfermería.

- ¿Y la señorita Granger?

- No ha salido todavía de la biblioteca. Como siga así será la próxima en ir a parar allí. No come ni duerme. Solo lee todos los libros que puede para encontrar un remedio. Ayer maldijo a dos alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin por cuchichear a su lado. Le he prohibido ir a la biblioteca pero cuando me doy la vuelta ya está allí otra vez. Ya no se que hacer con ellos dos.

- ¿Quién sabe lo de Potter?

- Los que estábamos en la biblioteca. Nadie más lo sabrá. No queremos que cunda el pánico.

- ¿Y los Señores Weasley?. Ellos le quieren como a uno de sus hijos.

- Nadie más.- Dijo tajante - Ya tenemos bastante con lo que hay aquí. – Terminó abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

- Pero señor Ryddle. Es su hijo. Lleva su sangre, señor. – En ese momento la mirada del muchacho se encendió. Llegó hasta la ventana donde solo quedaban algunos cristales y cogió uno de ellos.

- No la quiero dentro de mí. – Cogió el cristal y lo apoyó fuertemente contra las venas de su mano izquierda.

- _Yo no haría eso si fuese tú. _ - Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con la enorme serpiente de Voldemort enfrente de él.

- _¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú?_

- _El amo no dejara que mueras. Ahora eres su hijo. Su heredero. Pero sí matara a tus amigos si se te ocurre hacer esa tontería. Ese es tu punto débil, chico. _

- _¿Mi punto débil?_

- _Te importa demasiado lo que les pase a esos humanos como para hacerlo y dejar que mueran. Llora, grita y destruye todo lo que quieras pero acéptalo. Ahora el amo es tu padre y tú su hijo. Eres el ultimo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, hijo de Lord Voldemort. Llevas su sangre y su marca. - _Se llevó la mano al pecho donde se había quedado grabado el dibujo de una serpiente justo en el corazón.__

- _No lo soy. Nunca lo seré. _

- _Ya lo veremos, chico. Pero yo que tú empezaría a llamarlo padre. _

- _No lo haré nunca. Ya puedes decírselo. Jamás conseguirá que le llame padre._

- _Le daré tu mensaje. Ahora suelta eso o también le informare sobre ello y ya sabes las consecuencias.   _

- _Maldita sea. - _Maldijo lanzando el cristal a la otra punta de la habitación y cayendo derrotado al suelo.

- ¿Señor Ryddle?

- _ Y no intentes liberar a la elfina si no quieres ver a tu padre acabando con su patética existencia._

- Profesor Lupin. ¿Dónde creía que iba? – Regañó Madame Pomfrey. – Profesor Flitwick déjelo en una de las camas y agradecería que no lo despetrificase por el momento.

- ¿Cómo está Sirius?- Preguntó bajando la voz.

- Sigue sin reaccionar. El término especifico sería shock profundo No sé porque el director no lo entrega al ministerio. Después de todo es un asesino y no me hace gracia tenerle con lo estudiantes. Al menos está aislado.

- ¿Y Severus?

- He conseguido que desaparezcan casi todos los efectos. Podrá salir esta misma tarde.

- ¿Sabéis ya que fue lo que le pasó? – Preguntó Flitwick.

- Por el estado de la mazmorra creo que tuvo un ataque de histeria y que lo pagó con los calderos de los estudiantes.

- ¿Y Albus?

- Tiene una reunión con Stealth. No me gusta ese tipo pero yo me aliaría con el mismo diablo si nos ayudase a sacar a Potter de allí. ¿Severus dónde crees que vas? – Le preguntó McGonagall poniéndose delante de la puerta, con la varita en alto, para impedirle salir.

- El Lord nos llama.

Severus Snape se quedó viendo la habitación en la que había entrado. El único adjetivo que podía utilizar para describir el estado de esta era destrozada. Una silla estaba hecha añicos junto a la puerta, las sabanas y mantas de la cama estaban hechas pedazos a lo largo del suelo, la cama volcada, le faltaba una de las patas que había sido utilizada para romper los cristales de las ventanas, el escritorio partido en dos debido a las patadas que había recibido y las cortinas rasgadas, colgando de las ventanas por unos débiles hilos.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación un destrozado muchacho de quince años sollozaba en sus rodillas con una elfina a su lado mirándole con cara de consternación. En ese preciso instante la elfina desapareció como si la hubiesen llamado.

- Ryddle. Tu padre te llama.

- No lo haré. No lo haré nunca. No es mi padre. No lo es. – Balbuceaba el muchacho con la vista clavada en el suelo de la habitación.

Severus Snape atravesó la habitación, sorteando los destrozados muebles, se arrodilló al lado del chico que había odiado toda su vida, le cogió del brazo, miró a la serpiente y después susurró.

- Harry. Escúchame. – Le cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos y le habló con una voz cálida, impropia en él – No importa lo que suceda ni los rituales que se lleven a cabo. Tu padre siempre será James Potter. Tú y él estáis unidos por algo más que la sangre. Él, al igual que tu madre, murió por protegerte y lo hizo porque te quería más que a su propia vida. Eso nadie te lo podrá quitar. Debes recordarlo pase lo que pase. ¿Me has entendido?

Harry cabeceó débilmente y Severus le ayudó a ponerse, lentamente, de pie.

- ¿Puedes caminar tu solo o te ayudo?

- Puedo solo. ¿Profesor Snape?

- ¿Sí, Ryddle?.

- Llámeme Harry y… gracias.

- Además mírale el lado positivo a la situación.

- ¿Positivo? . – _Hay que estar loco para ver algo positivo en esto._

- Ya no llevas esa horrible túnica roja.

- No me dirá que esto es mejor. – Dijo señalando la túnica verde con una capa de color  plateado oscuro y el grabado de una gran serpiente a lo largo de la espalda de ella.

- Los colores de Slytherin. Hay que reconocer que quien te la hizo tiene buen gusto. 

- Sí, maravilloso. Si eres un Slytherin. (¬¬).

- Oye Fred, ¿no crees que esta gente necesita reírse un poco?. Se ven todos muy serios. ¿Qué tal unos caramelos longuilinguos?.– Murmuró George Weasley a su gemelo.

- Creo que no. – Contesto Fred Weasley viendo que su hermano menor tenía su varita en las manos en ese momento.

- SEÑORA POMFREY. – Llamó Draco Malfoy llevando a una estudiante levitando detrás de él.

- ¿Dónde la encontró, señor Malfoy?

- En la biblioteca.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que pasa últimamente en este colegio?. Esto parece una epidemia. – Clamó al cielo la enfermera de Hogwarts. – Malfoy quédese aquí. Que no salga nadie. Yo tengo que ver a otro paciente.

Estaba situado delante de Voldemort con Snape justo a su lado y Niddy al otro mientras Nagini, salida de uno de los agujeros de la pared, se situaba al lado de su amo. Detrás de él más de veinte Mortífagos. Todos vestían con sus túnicas negras y máscaras.

- Coge un pergamino de ahí y sitúate con los demás, Severus. – Snape hizo lo que le ordenaban. Hizo un movimiento de varita y quedó vestido con la túnica negra y la máscara de los Mortífagos. -¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó dirigiéndose al muchacho delante de él.

- Harry.

- Harry.¿Qué más?

- Potter.

- Niddy. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – En ese momento la elfina se dio la vuelta y señaló a uno de los mortífagos .

- Abre el pergamino que tienes en la mano y léelo. – Ordenó el Lord.

- Steve y Anne Finnigan. Londres. – ¿_Los padres de Seamus?._

- Ve y mátalos. – La mortífago hizo una reverencia y desapareció del "Salón" . -  ¿Cómo te llamas? – Silencio- CONTESTA.- Nagini había ido desde donde estaba su amo hacia él y ahora subía lentamente por su cuerpo.

- Ha... Harry. 

- Harry.¿Qué más? – Silencio.- Niddy. Eli...

- _Acéptalo , chico._

- Ryd…dle. Harry Ryd…dle.

- ¿Quién soy yo?

- T_u padre. -_ Susurró en su oído.

- Vol...Voldemort.

- Niddy. – Esta se dio la vuelta y señaló a otro mortífago. – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- _Matarlos. Va a matarlos._

- _ Los matará uno por uno hasta que lo digas. _

- _No quiero. No lo es._

- "_Dilo Harry. Tu sabes que no es verdad. _"_  - _Suplicaba mentalmente Snape.

- ...ley. Hogwarts – Este hizo una reverencia y desapareció.- _¿Qué había dicho?_

- ¿Quién soy yo?

- _Dilo._

- Mi... mi... mi... pa... dre. – Gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Repítelo.

- Mi pa...dre.

- Tu padre. ¿Te ha quedado claro? – El muchacho asintió. – Quiero oírtelo decir. 

- Sííí.

- ¿Sí, qué?

- Sí, pa...dre.

- No lo olvides nunca, Harry. De aquí a que mueras seré tu padre y deberás tratarme como tal. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, pa...dre.

- T_e dejare un recordatorio para que no lo olvides nunca. _ Susurró Nagini antes de empezar a bajar por el cuerpo del muchacho para ir a junto a su amo.

- ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE. – Molly Weasley atravesaba el comedor de Hogwarts bajo la mirada estupefacta de los estudiantes de las cuatro mesas.

- No. Ella no. – Murmuró el director.

- ¿QUÉ LES HA PASADO A MIS HIJOS?

- Molly. No creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de ello.

- ¿QUÉ NO ES EL LUGAR?. TRES DE MIS HIJOS ESTÁN EN LA ENFERMERÍA Y NO SE TE A OCURRIDO SIQUIERA MANDARME UNA LECHUZA. SI NO ES POR GINNY NI ME ENTERO. 

- Tranquilízate Molly. Estarán bien. Solo fue un accidente con unas galletas. – Pero Molly no le prestaba atención sino que miraba la mesa de profesores buscando a alguien.

- ¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ LUPIN?

- En la enfermería. – Entonces Molly se puso a buscar a alguien en la mesa Gryffindor.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE? – El director solo agachó la cabeza. – Muy bien Albus, si tú no quieres contarme que ocurre mis hijos lo harán. – Se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor rumbo a la enfermería siendo seguida de casi todos los que estaban en el comedor.

- Ese maldito crío me está destrozando la casa. – Le gruñó Keller a Smith mientras bajaban la escalera.

- Déjale en paz. ¿ Cómo te sentirías tú si te hubieran hecho lo mismo?. – Replicó  Marcus mientras subía por las escaleras de la casa. Tenía que ver como estaba Harry. Nadie se merecía lo que habían hecho con él. ¿Cómo ese ser podía haberle hecho eso?. Un fuerte golpe hizo que abriera la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Harry? – Se tuvo que apartar para que la silla que en ese momento iba dirigida a él no le abriese la cabeza.

- ¿Marcus?. – Se detuvo justo cuando iba a lanzar un jarrón contra el mortífago que estuviese en la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar o me vas a tirar algo más?. –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Yo, lo siento. Pensé que eras Pettigrew. – Dijo dejando caer el jarrón al suelo.

- ¿ Dónde está la elfina?

- Con Vol...padre. – Respondió al sentir un fuerte y constante pinchazo en su muñeca, regalo de Nagini.

- ¿Quieres hablar? .- Le preguntó sentándose en lo que quedaba de la destrozada cama.

- Yo...

- Vamos, Harry. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

- Me van a odiar.

- ¿Quién te va a odiar?

- Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, todos.

- ¿Por qué van a odiarte?

- Por ser el culpable de la muerte de esas personas. 

- Tú no las vas a apuntar con la varita y vas a decir la maldición asesina. No es tú culpa.

- Y por lo que me ha convertido. 

- ¿Y en que te ha convertido?. Porque yo te veo igual a como eras antes del ritual.

- No lo entiendes. Me ha convertido en su hijo. Su heredero.

- ¿Tú se lo pediste?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿por qué deberían odiarte?

- Porque él me ...

- ¿Piensas que Alan debería odiarme por lo que soy?

- Tú no pediste ser mortífago. Te obligaron a ello.

- ¿Y qué hay de diferente entre tu situación y la mía?. Ya te lo dije una vez, Harry. Tú y yo estamos metidos en este mundo y ninguno de los dos lo pidió. Tú llevas su sangre y yo la marca tenebrosa pero no por eso dejamos de ser nosotros. Ya verás como tus amigos y tu familia lo entienden. – Esa frase hizo que Harry soltara una pequeña risa por lo que Marcus le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión. -¿Qué?.

- Es que, si a mis tíos casi les da una ataque cuando se enteraron de que Sirius Black es mi padrino espérate a que se enteren de que Lord Voldemort, el peor de los magos oscuros, me ha hecho su hijo. Les va a dar un infarto.

- Me gustaría estar allí cuando se lo digas. Va a ser muy gracioso.

- Sí, después de todo ellos son los que tienen mi custodia. Imagínate que Vol...(auch) padre se presenta en Privet Drive pidiendo horario de visita. Mis tíos se mueren allí mismo.

- Si eso llega a suceder mándame una lechuza. Me encantara verlo.

- Marcus, ¿piensas que algún día podremos salir de esto?

- Por supuesto. Yo no espero ser toda mi vida un mortífago y ¿tú?. – Harry negó con la cabeza.  – ¿Sabes?. Después de esto tendríamos que irnos de vacaciones. Creo que nos las merecemos. ¿Que te parece Egipto?. –Le preguntó entregándole el libro que le había llevado días antes.

- ¿Egipto?.Ron estuvo allí hace dos veranos. Me dijo que los antiguos brujos dejaban maldiciones muy imaginativas en sus pirámides y templos. Su hermano Bill trabaja allí. En Gringotts.

- Entonces en la estancia nos podrá enseñar las pirámides y los templos que hay allí. Te podré enseñar muchas cosas cuando estemos allí.  Las pirámides de Gizeh, Abu Rawash, Dara, Abusir, Dashur, el templo de Ra, el de Isis, el de Hathor, el de... – Empezó a enumerar.

- Marcus. ¿No eran vacaciones?

- Tienes razón debemos dejar algún día para no hacer nada. Pero será fantástico ver todas esas maravillas. Empezaremos por el de Templo de Ra en Heliopolis - Le dijo mostrándole una fotografía del templo - que  rige entre el 15 de Julio y el 14 de Agosto. Justo en vacaciones así no perderás clases. Ya veras cuando estemos allí te mostrare...

- Si algún día salimos de esta.

- Saldremos. Ya lo veras. Pero, vamos, tenemos que encontrarte otra habitación. Según me han dicho esta es la tercera que destrozas. – Empezó a andar hacía la puerta. - Por cierto. A Keller no le esta haciendo mucha gracia como estas redecorando su casa.

- ¿Esta es la casa de Keller?

- Sí, ¿por qué?.

- ¿Me puedes pasar ese jarrón de allí.?

- MAMÁ. – Gritó George Weasley al verla entrar en la enfermería seguida del director, que acababa de echar un hechizo silenciador y había bloqueado la entrada de la enfermería ante la desilusionada mirada de decenas de estudiantes.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?. – La pregunta no solo pilló de sorpresa a los gemelos sino también a Dumbledore.

- Mi querida Molly. ¿Qué te hace pensar que a Harry le ha pasado algo? – Molly Weasley solo señaló a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación.

- Solo lo repetiré una vez más Albus. ¿Qué. Le. Ha. Pasado. A. Harry.?

- Siéntate, Molly. Esto no te va a gustar nada y espero – añadió dirigiéndose a los gemelos. – que esto no salga de aquí.

Cuando Albus terminó de contar todo lo sucedido Molly Weasley estaba al borde del histerismo y los gemelos en shock.

- ¿Su hijo?.

- ¿Su padre? – Se oyó, detrás de una de las cortinas, una voz que arrastraba las palabras y que sobresaltó a todos.

- Señor. 

- Sigan vigilando a Black.

- ¿Usted sabía qué sin el padre del chico el poder y la marca desaparecerían?

- Cuando se realizo el primer ataque no lo sabía, después de eso sí.

- Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos intentado matarle?

- ¿Sabes quien murió en ese ataque?

- Doce hombres. Uno de ellos su mano derecha.

- Joseph. Mi hijo.

- ¿Está haciendo esto por venganza?

- Ese chico tiene la culpa de la muerte de mi hijo y lo pagara con la suya. Además el poder ya tiene donde posarse. El chico tiene un nuevo padre así que la orden sigue activa.

- Entonces esto le interesara. Tenemos su ubicación.

- Y John...

- ¿Señor?

- Que no lo olviden. Quiero a ese chico vivo.

- ¿Vivo?

- Voy a matarle lenta y personalmente.

Justo cuando todos miraron sobresaltados a Malfoy se oyó un golpeteo suave en la puerta.

- Severus. – Anunció el director al dejar al profesor entrar.

- Los padres de Seamus Finnigan acaban de ser asesinados.

- ¿Cómo?. 

- Eso es lo más extraño. Fue el Lord quien ordenó sus muertes pero según las pruebas fue un Nundu.

- Pero no ha habido ataques desde que...

- El Lord se llevo a Harry.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Prefieres Ryddle?.- La cara del director se descompuso. -  Porque estamos obligados a llamarle así y él al Lord padre.

- Harry nunca lo aceptará. – Aseguró Molly.

- Ya lo hace. – El rostro de Molly se crispó. – ¿Por qué si no piensa que murieron los Finnigan?.

- ¿Los mató por...?

- ¿Harry?. Sí, lo hizo. Y alguien más morirá. No pude oír el nombre. Solo oí ley. Aunque me figuro que sería Weasley ya que la dirección era Hogwarts.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO PUDISTE OÍR EL NOMBRE?

- Porque en ese momento me preocupaba más el estado emocional de Harry.

- ¿Estado emocional?

- Está destrozado.

- ¿Y qué pasará con mis hijos?

- No les pasará nada, Molly. Aquí estarán seguros. Nadie puede entrar en el colegio.

- Señor Malfoy – Añadió Snape saliendo ya por la puerta- le espero en mi despacho en diez minutos.

- ¿Crees, de verdad,  que el señor Malfoy ya no quiere ser un mortífago? –Le preguntó Dumbledore cuando ambos hombres salieron de la enfermería.

- Estoy casi seguro de ello. De todas formas tendré una charla con él en mi despacho y si tengo alguna duda le haré un "_Obliviate_".

- Entonces ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

- Albus. ¿Recuerdas que mañana vienen los colegios? 

/*******************************************************************/

**Aviso:**

****

à **Lobezno ha empezado la segunda parte de su orden del fénix. (Recomendado).**

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Punky : **Matemáticas. Me has suspendido matemáticas. Si es la asignatura mas fácil del mundo. Lo siento como viste no es ningún chico guapote en tanga pero me alegra ver que te gusto. Espero que hayas salido del shock. Y eso del café- coca cola –aspirinas. Las drogas son malas para la salud. ¿Cómo iba a dejarte ser un simple arbolito si tus reviews generalmente me alegran la semana?. Sabía que la mascota te iba a encantar. Empiezo a conocerte. Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Crees que conseguirá cumplir su sueño de casarse con Voldie?. Si es así pasaría a ser la madrastra de Harry. ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido bastante el pobrecito?

- **kat basted: **Hola. Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review. Es el primero que me dejas. Por cierto, ¿nunca te ha dado un ataque de sueño y no has podido mantenerte despierta ni pellizcándote?. A mi me pasó  el otro día y a las 10 estaba durmiendo. (y eso que mi hora suele ser las 12.30)****

- **Lobezno:** Mi querido lobito me parece que no te has enterado de los dos últimos capítulos. La marca la sigue teniendo Harry. Lo que pasa es que sin un padre en cierto momento, como dice el cacho de profecía que deje, la marca desaparecería para siempre y entonces de que le hubiese servido Harry. Además, ¿si tu deseases algo que solo puede darte una persona y para eso tuvieses que unirte a el / ella dejarías que otro tomase tu lugar y pudiese arrebatártelo?****

- **Eruve: **Gracias por tu halago. Al principio estaba un poco perdida pero hay que tener en cuenta que es el primer fic que hago en mi vida y que al principio estaba un poco perdida. Ahora solo sufro bloqueos de escritor de vez en cuando. (Los odio. Llevo con uno mas de mes y medio.). El titulo me parece muy bueno es corto y dice lo que queremos del fic y como se dice por aquí si es bueno y corto dos veces bueno.****

- **Merly: **Gracias por el review. Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Como ves si se ha convertido en su hijo y ahora tendrá que vivir con ello.****

- **Barby: **Sí y sí. Si te pareció extraño el review que te dejo Christopher Jacques es muy sencillo. Él y yo somos de equipos de fútbol totalmente rivales. (Yo soy del Madrid y él es del fútbol club Barcelona). Mi equipo ganó al suyo y le mande un review un poco capullín y eso que habíamos quedado en no tocar el tema. Pero no te preocupes estoy segura de que ya me ha perdonado. ****

- **DarkRei: **No te preocupes no voy a matarte. Solo voy a convertirme un ratito en mi amigo Voldie. (Eso ha sonado a amenaza. Uiiii. Debo dejar de juntarme con los Mortífagos). Como ya habrás leído arriba Lobezno ha empezado la segunda parte del fic. Es un gran escritor. No me extraña que te guste. También te recomiendo a Christopher Jaques también es un gran escritor a pesar de ser catalán.(Es broma) ****

- **DS: **Gracias por haberte apuntado al grupo de lectores de este fic. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Para que no cheques todos los días te diré que actualizo los martes. Es una norma tonta que tengo y me deja tiempo para corregir posibles errores y gazapos. Si quieres leer otro fics que a mi me parecen bueno te recomiendo que leas aquellos que recomiendo. Han pasado mi test de calidad y te puedo decir que generalmente esta muy alto.****

- **Cristal Melody: **Actualizo los martes. Se conoce tan bien la sección prohibida porque han pasado por allí mas de una vez. También la miraron para buscar que significaba la palabra SHTATHS. Algunas preguntas que me dejaste te las resuelvo en este capitulo y otras con el cacho de profecía que deje en el capitulo un antes y un después. Viene justo detrás del después.****

- **Agus y Moony: **Hola. Solo te voy a decir una cosa. Busca algo que he dejado para ti en el capítulo 28. (Soy malísima).


	27. Ataques, pesquisas y decisiones

**Capítulo 27. Ataques, pesquisas y decisiones.**

****

Casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en la entrada del colegio esperando a que los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán. Había sido la comidilla del colegio desde que Dumbledore lo anunciara en Halloween. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, de la misma espectacular forma que el año anterior, el director fue a saludarlos.

- Madame Máxime. Que alegría volver a verla.

- El gusto es mío. Profesog Dumbledoge.

- Estoy seguro de que Hagrid estará encantado con su vuelta.

- Director Kelver. Es un placer conocerle.

- El gusto es mío. Prrofesor Dumbledorre.

- Pero por favor, pasen a la comodidad del castillo.

- Pegmítame presentagle Profesog Dumbledoge a los profesoges que nos acompañan. – Dijo Madame Máxime. – Este es François L'vert. – Le presentó a un hombre de unos cincuenta años ya entrado en canas y unos ojos marrones tan oscuros que parecían negros.- Nuestgo profesog de Hegbología y este de aquí es Magcus Fogesteg nuestgo profesog de Histogia de la magia. Es un poco joven pego un gan pgofesog después de todo.

-  Con respecto a nuestrros profesorres ha habido un cambio de ultima horra. El Profesor Dakov se sintió indispuesto en el ultimo momento y ha tenido el gusto de acompañarnos el profesor Artemius Keller, nuestrro profesor de encantamientos, y luego está nuestra encantadorra dama, la profesorra Alice Krumchek, nuestra experta en transforrmaciones.

- Toda una reunión de Mortífagos.- Gruñó por lo bajo Snape.

- Ryddle. – Silencio.

- Ryddle. – Silencio.

- Ryddle.

- ¿Qué? (¬¬)

- Tu padre te ordenó estar fuera de la casa.

- Ya estoy fuera.

- No creo que estar sentado en la puerta sea estar fuera.

- Mira Pettigrew. La puerta, – indicó detrás de él – yo – se señaló a si mismo- y el mundo - señaló hacia delante. Estoy fuera, Pettigrew, así que déjame en paz.

CRA CRA CRA CRAC.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?

- No te muevas de aquí, chico.

- Felicidades, Albus. Seis personas de las cuales cuatro son Mortífagos. No vamos a tener problemas en proteger a los mocosos Weasley.

- ¿Quiénes son, Severus?

- Forrester entró este año. Es el menos peligroso de todos no creo que sepa realizar un Avada en condiciones. Krumcheck y Kelver no son de fiar así que yo no los perdería de vista. Keller es el más peligroso de todos, además no estaba en la lista principal. Tenemos que tenerle vigilado. Es capaz de acabar con todos los que han visto a Harry desde que nació solo por torturarle. A L'vert no le conozco así que no pienso que sea un mortífago pero de todas formas habrá que tenerle vigilado.

FIIIIUUUUUUUU.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Harry giró la vista para encontrarse con una flecha clavada justo al lado de su cara.

- MUÉVETE CHICO. – Gritó Pettigrew cogiéndole de la túnica mientras era perseguido por diez hombres armados con arcos, flechas, espadas y cuchillos.

- Harry tenía razón. – Dijo el profesor dando un bostezo.

- ¿En qué Forrester?

- Ese fantasma es capaz de dormir hasta a las piedras. Como es posible que convierta la revolución Élfica de 1359 en algo tan aburrido como pociones. No te ofendas Severus.

- Pociones no es aburrido. Es más interesante que estudiar cosas sobre gente muerta. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Keller?

- Creo que iba a la enfermería. Cuando salió de la biblioteca dijo algo de un dolor de cabeza producido por una estudiante de Gryffindor que creía que sabía más que él.

- Granger.

- ¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? ¿La amiga de Harry?.

- La misma. Puede convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo propone. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que preparar unas clases. – _y pasar por la enfermería. Le dije a Dumbledore que tuviese a ese tipo controlado y le deja ir donde están casi todos los mocosos Weasley._

- Por supuesto, Severus. En cuanto me indiques como llegar al comedor.

- Tú. – Dijo señalando al prefecto de Hufflepuff. Este se quedó clavado en el sitio como si le hubiesen echado un _petrificus totalus._

- ¿Sí, Profesor Snape?

- Acompaña a nuestro invitado al comedor.

- Sí, Profesor Snape. Por aquí Profesor Forrester.

- Señor, nos atacan.

- ¿Por qué no se han activado las alarmas de los escudos?

- Parece que las desconectaron antes de romper el escudo, mi señor. – Justo en ese momento Punks entró corriendo por la puerta seguido de Kaish.

- Vino a avisarme de que algo le sucedía a su hijo, mi señor. – Le informó.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – El tono de voz erizó todos los pelos del mortífago.

- No lo sabemos señor. Estaba con Pettigrew. Señor. –Le mostró una flecha. - Esto estaba clavado en la puerta. – Los ojos de Voldemort rugieron de furia.

- Matad a los intrusos.- El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de allí. -  _Nagini_

- _Sí, amo_

- _Localízale. -_La serpiente se quedó callada un momento y después volvió a  sisear_. _

- _Está en el bosque. Va al sur. Lo persiguen._

Cuando Severus Snape llegó a la enfermería se encontró a Artemius Keller tomando la poción de color violeta que Poppy Pomfrey le daba a los profesores cuando estos tenían jaqueca. Sobre todo a McGonagall después de una de las travesuras de los gemelos.

- Hola Severus. ¿Qué tal las clases?

- Albus. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensé en venir a echar una partida de ajedrez con el señor Weasley. Minerva me dijo que es todo un experto en la materia.

- ¿Dónde está Lupin?

- Ayudando a Poppy con el otro paciente. Fue una gran idea que Poppy se lo pidiera. Por lo que parece las cosas se van calmando. Aunque todavía no ha reaccionado. – Añadió viendo que Severus dirigía la vista hacia donde estaba escondido Sirius.

- Profesor Keller. ¿Quiere una galleta?. Tengo muchas. – Se oyó la voz de uno de los gemelos.

- Ryddle, no se te ocurra detenerte. – Dijo haciendo un escudo entre ellos y los atacantes para detener las flechas que en ese momento les zumbaban en los oídos.

- ¿Detenerme?. ¿Estas loco, Pettigrew?

- Tú solo sigue corriendo hasta que los dejes atrás.

- No será por falta de entrenamiento.

Habiendo comprobado que los hermanos Weasley estaban perfectamente, Severus salió de la enfermería seguido de un furibundo Keller.

- Maldito crío.

- Vamos Keller. Nunca lo reconoceré en publico pero no dirás que no fue divertido.

- ¿Divertido? . Ese crío me ha llenado de plumas.

- Pues deberías dar gracias. Los gemelos Weasley podrían haberte puesto una lengua de tres metros.

- ¿Esos son los Weasley?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Mi pergamino contenía Fred Weasley. Es una pena que la elfina no me eligiese a mí. No hubiese tenido problemas en acabar con su vida.

- Profesor Snape. – Una alumna iba corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué quiere, señorita Bullstrode?

- No encontramos al director Kelver.

- No se preocupe señorita Bullstrode. Yo lo buscare. Usted dirija al profesor Keller al comedor.

- ¿Cuántos le siguen? – La voz hizo estremecerse al sangrante hombre que estaba sujeto por dos Mortífagos.

- Ese chico está muerto.

- "_CRUCIO_". ¿Cuántos?

- Di...diez. – Contesto antes de caerse al suelo inconsciente.

- Señor está casi muerto. No aguantara otro cruciatus. 

- "_CRUCIO_".- Pronunció apuntando al moribundo prisionero. - Nadie ataca a mi hijo. Kaish ocúpate de los que quedan por esta zona.

- Lo que ordenéis, mi señor. Tendrán una muerte lenta. ¿Verdad cachorrito? – La mujer palmoteó la espalda del felino que se situaba a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber quienes son esos locos? – Preguntó mientras una flecha pasaba a pocos centímetros de su pierna.

- Shatihstas y no dejes de correr.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieren matarme?

-  Y yo que sé. Se lo tendrás que preguntar a tu padre. – Dijo mientras lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra_ sin volver la vista atrás.

- ¿Has oído lo del profesor L'vert? – Escuchó Severus Snape a una alumna de Ravenclaw de tercero. - _¿L'vert?_

- No. ¿El qué? . – Le contestó una Hufflepuff de segundo.

- Se dice por ahí que es un mortífago. Que fue él el que mato a los padres de Finnigan.- _Ese tipo no es un mortífago. De eso estoy seguro. Solo hay que hablar diez segundos con él para saber que los odia._

- Imposible. El director jamás dejaría entrar a ningún mortífago en el colegio. – _Sí, por eso tenemos a cuatro rondando por el castillo._

- Pero has visto sus ojos. Son tan oscuros que dan miedo. - ¿_Y por eso es un mortífago?. ¿Qué les enseña Lupin a estos críos?._

El nundu clavaba sus colmillos despiadadamente en la pierna del último de los atacantes que habían intentado perpetrar en la casa que se situaba detrás de ellos mientras Kaish lo observaba con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro. Quince cuerpos detrás de ella totalmente descuartizados. La mujer disfrutaba con los gritos y el sufrimiento de sus victimas. Para ella eso era mejor que la maldición _cruciatus. _Esta atacaba a todo el organismo pero no permitía a la victima sentir el dolor agónico que producía la lentitud del dolor que producía la carne al ser desgarrada del resto del cuerpo. Además quería entrar rápidamente en la elite de los Mortífagos y para eso no había que tener conciencia. Le demostraría a su señor que podía ser tan cruel, fría y despiadada como él. La pareja perfecta de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿ES QUÉ EN ESTE COLEGIO LAS COSAS NO SE PUEDEN QUEDAR DONDE ESTÁN?

- Vamos director Kelver. No creo que sea para tanto. Cualquiera puede acabar allí. Además no creo que haya sido tan malo. – Le contestó McGonagall.

- ¿QUÉ NO HA SIDO TAN MALO?. ¿QUÉ NO?. ESA FANTASMA NO HA PARRADO DE LLORRAR Y DE BERREAR DESDE QUE LE PREGUNTE DÓNDE ESTABA.

- Myrtle es un poco escandalosa pero no por eso Dumbledore la va a echar del castillo. 

- Minerva.

- Severus. ¿No deberías estar en el comedor con los demás invitados?

- Me informaron de la desaparición del director Kelver y salí a buscarlo.

- No te preocupes. Solo se perdió por uno de los pasillos y terminó en el baño de Myrtle.

- Lo compadezco.

- Vamos Severus. Tú también.

- Que suerte tienen algunos. – Se oyó a lo lejos la voz de una alumna de cuarto de Ravenclaw.

- Sí. Estoy deseando tener clase de transformaciones.

- Sabes que la profesora ha permitido que algunos alumnos se queden para ver como transforma un vaso de agua en un pegaso.

- ¿No?

- Sí. Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey.

- Si me disculpáis.

- Por supuesto, Severus. – Este salió corriendo hacia el aula de transformaciones en cuanto dobló la primera esquina.

- AGHHHHH. – Gritó cuando una flecha le atravesó la pierna.

- PETTIGREW.

- Sigue corriendo, chico. El amo te encontrara.

- Pero...

- CORRE.

- No pienso dejarte aquí. – Pero Pettigrew no le miraba a él sino a alguien que había detrás de él.

- TÚ. – Harry iba a girarse cuando un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó sin sentido. - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Cállate Pettigrew o te dejare morir a manos de esos tipos.

Cuando Severus Snape llegó al aula de transformaciones Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey salían del aula con una sonrisa que parecía que habían visto un milagro viviente.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?. ¿Señorita Weasley?. ¿Señor Creevey? 

- Estaban conmigo. – Se oyó la voz de la profesora Krumchek. – Siempre permito que los alumnos que mejor han realizado la transforrmación ese día vean como es una transforrmación de mayor nivel. Ahorra mismo íbamos a ir al comedor.

- Colin, ¿puedes acompañarme a la enfermería?. Me gustaría ver como están mis hermanos antes del banquete.

- Por supuesto, Ginny.

- No lleguen tarde al banquete.

- No lo haremos profesora Krumchek. – Cuando los Gryffindor salieron de su campo de visión la profesora se volvió hacia Snape.

- ¿Sabes Snape?. Es una buena chica. Hubiese sido una lastima que hubierra tenido que eliminarrla.

- _Eso deja dos opciones. Ron o George Weasley y los dos en la enfermería a buen recaudo. Se acabaron las pesquisas._

- ¿Vamos, Severrus?. 

- Ayúdame con Potter.

- Espero que no le hayas herido de gravedad. El amo se pondrá furioso si le pasa algo.

- Solo tendrá un buen chichón. Ahora ayúdame a taparle con la capa. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que esos tipos intenten capturarle.

- ¿Capturarle?

- Por lo que oí le quieren vivo. Ahora silencio o nos descubrirán.

- ¿Dónde está Forrester? – Preguntó Snape cuando entró al comedor y vio a casi todos los invitados en la mesa de profesores.

- Segurramente se habrá perdido. – Le contestó Krumchek  yéndose a sentar en su sitio en la Mesa Alta.

- Imposible. Le deje con el prefecto de Hufflepuff, con ese Finch-Fletch... – Por la cara que puso en ese momento Dumbledore sabía que algo no iba bien así que se disculpó con Madame Máxime y fue a hablar con él.

- ¿Severus?.

- No eran los Weasley, Albus.

- ¿Cómo que no eran los Weasley?

- …ley. Finch-Fletchley.

- Hay que encontrarlos, Severus.

- ¿Crees que ya han pasado?

- ¿Cuántos os seguían?

- Diez pero creo que mate a tres antes de que nos encontraras.

- Han pasado seis. El último está rastreando la zona. ¿Cuánto tardará el Lord en encontrarnos?

- No mucho. El chico lleva un localizador.

- _"AVADA KEDAVRA"_. – Se oyó una fría voz.- _Encuéntrale Nagini - _LOS QUE QUEDAN LOS QUIERO VIVOS.__

- Mi señor. – Un hombre salió de debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

- _Está aquí amo. –_ La serpiente olisqueaba un punto mientras lo señalaba con la cola lo que hizo que Voldemort fuese rápidamente hacia allí descubriendo al inconsciente muchacho.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?. – Su voz mostraba cólera. Ambos hombres se miraban el uno al otro deseando que el otro contestase.

- Solo lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo?. – Sus ojos brillaron con un rojo asesino.

- ¿Su hijo?. Mi señor.

- Le... le golpeo ese hombre, mi señor. – Peter Pettigrew señalaba al inerte hombre a sus pies rezando mentalmente porque el Lord le creyese.

- Intentó llevárselo, mi Lord. – Apoyó el otro mortífago.

- Avery. Prepara todo. Atacaremos Azkaban. Necesito a todos mis fieles Mortífagos conmigo. Con respecto a ti...

- Mi señor.

- Aun tenemos una cuenta pendiente. No lo he olvidado.- El hombre sabía que le esperaba una dura sesión de cruciatus por parte de su señor.

- Marcus, por favor, baja la varita.- Marcus Forrester, vestido con la túnica y la máscara de mortífago, apuntaba con mano temblorosa a un aterrorizado muchacho mientras con la otra sostenía la varita de este.

- Lo siento, Severus, pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

- Hay otra opción, Marcus.

- No, no la hay. O le mato o muero.

- Mírale, Marcus. No es más que un chiquillo aterrorizado cuyo único delito es conocer a Harry.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué pensará Harry de ti si matas a uno de sus compañeros?.- Empezó acercándose lentamente hacia el prefecto.-  Eres el único amigo que tiene allí. – La mano empezó a temblar con más fuerza. - Le vas a fallar así. 

- Severus. Dile... Dile a Harry que lo siento. Dile... Dile que cumpla mi promesa. _"AVADA..._

- Nooooooooo. – Severus saltó hacia donde estaba el aterrorizado muchacho protegiéndole con su cuerpo.

- _KEDAVRA"_. – Marcus en el ultimo momento volteó la varita hacia sí dejando tanto al profesor de pociones como al Hufflepuff inmóviles mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo.

/**********************************************************************/

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TOD@S Y QUE OS TRAIGAN MUCHAS COSAS LOS REYES MAGOS.(NOCHE DEL 5 AL 6 DE ENERO PARA LOS QUE NO LO CELEBRAN).

ESTOY A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS. ¿QUÉ MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD.?

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Lobezno: **Pero no has pensado que deje los puntos suspensivos por algo. Tal vez necesita que siga vivo. Además ahora tiene otra razón para querer que siga vivo. Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Qué tienen en común un halcón, un obelisco, un carnero y un disco solar?. Mi contestación en el capítulo 34. Adoro a mi única sobrina pero esta empezando a leer y se pasa el día diciéndome que la deje leer lo que yo estoy leyendo, o que la ponga Silvestre y Piolin en el video, o que la suba a la cama, o que la baje, o que la traiga agua, o... puedo seguir un par de horas. No sabía que eras de Cataluña. Desde Madrid un saludo y A10. (Ves ya he aprendido algo de catalán 10 se dice deu).

- **May Potter:** Nombre bonito. Por otra parte, estoy tratando de meter a algunos de mis lectores de alguna forma en el fic y no todos  pueden ser buenos.

- **Ds:** Gracias. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Por otra parte, el grupo que ataco la casa de los Malfoy no se presentaran nunca en el colegio ya que no quieren ser descubiertos. Oh, las cosas se van a poner más negras todavía. Espero que te hayan gustado los fics que te recomendé.

- **Barby:** No, ningún Weasley. Son mi familia favorita. ¿Cómo voy a matarlos?. No que no pueda llegar a suceder .

- **Punky**: A ver, chiquilla. No era que te ibas a pedir un grupito de sharlaks para navidades. Mira que por pedir muchas cosas los reyes magos te van a traer carbón.(En España son los reyes magos aunque a mi sobrina también le viene Papá Noel. Quiero tener cinco años. ;_;). Pregunta. ¿De que sirve Física, Química, Geometría, Geología, etc cuando dejas de estudiar?. No he utilizado nada de eso desde que salí del cole pero aun así siguen diciendo que es útil. Vamos, ni que a mi saber los tipos de rocas existentes en el mundo me ayudasen a configurar mis programas. Claro, que si no dijesen eso el 99% de los profesores en el paro. Así que para que no haya una mayor tasa de paro nos toca sufrir. ¿Que le vamos a hacer.?

- **Kat based: **Bueno, eso de poder hablar con alguien, ejem, ejem ... La solución a tu segunda pregunta ya la sabes y con respecto a la tercera es que cada vez que Harry diga Voldemort o señor o algo que no sea padre cuando se refiera su "padre" le pegue un constante calambrazo en la muñeca (como cuando te da una descarga de electricidad estática pero más fuerte) hasta que cambie la forma de llamarle. No, no, le va a devolver la varita. Tiene una muy buena razón para ello. Te dejo descubrir cual es.****

- **DarkRei: **De nada. Es un placer cuando se trata de un fic tan bueno como suelen ser los de Lobezno. A la primera pregunta ya tienes contestación. A la segunda esta en el capitulo de Halloween. La tercera la tendrás que descubrir según avancen los capitulos.****


	28. Amnesia y un nuevo mortífago

**Capítulo 28. Amnesia y un nuevo mortífago.**

****

Un preocupado hombre estaba moviendo los libros de una mesita hacia el baúl que había a los pies de una de las camas cuando un ligero gruñido le hizo perder el control y estos cayeron sobre el paciente de la habitación.

- Auch. Mi cabeza. – Gruñó pasándose una mano por esta.

- Quédate en la cama. Llamare a Poppy. No tardará mucho. – El hombre que estaba a su lado estaba poniéndole una mano en el pecho para que no se levantase siendo consciente que cualquier grito podría volverle a su anterior estado de shock.__

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó confuso. _¿Por qué ese hombre no le dejaba levantarse?_

- ¿Cómo que quien soy yo?.-Preguntó sosteniéndole todavía del pecho.- Sirius, si esto es alguna broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

- ¿Sirius?. ****

- ¿Señor? – Se oyó una aguda y preocupada voz.****

- AGHHHH. ¿QUÉ ES ESO? – Gritó al ver a un elfo, Dobby. Este dio un paso atrás con una mirada de incomprensión.****

****

Bajaba por las escaleras de la que era su nueva casa. Habían cambiado tantas veces de lugar en esos días que ya ni se imaginaba en que parte del mundo estaba. Aunque esperaba poder quedarse en ese lugar más de un día o unas horas como ya había sucedido antes. Esa casa le había gustado desde que el colgante-traslador le dejó en la sala que su "padre" utilizaba como "Salón". Esta se situaba en una isla como en la que había estado en navidades por lo que podría ir a la playa ya que no se incumplía su norma del kilómetro y con un poco de suerte tal vez su "padre" le dejase ir a nadar. Se había vuelto demasiado maniático con su seguridad desde el ultimo ataque.

- ¿De verdad que no lo has visto?

- No, señor. Tal vez se lo dejó en el ultimo traslado.

- Puede ser. Le pediré a Marcus que me consiga otro. No terminé de leerlo y no creo saber donde me lo pude dejar. Tal vez en el tercer o cuarto traslado. ¿O fue en el quinto?. – La elfina empezó a frotarse las manos sin saber si debía decirle a su joven señor lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo.

- Señor Ryddle. El profesor Forrester, señor. Él ... -Pero algo la detuvo ya que cuando llegaron al final de la escalera se encontraron con Malfoy y Keller que criticaban a alguien junto a la puerta del "Salón" esperando a ser recibidos. Así que Harry dejo de hacer caso a la elfina y pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarles. "Su padre" le esperaba.

- ... y en vez de matar al crío ese idiota se suicido. Ahora habrá que buscarle un nuevo profesor de Historia al chico. – Justo en ese momento Harry se quedó con la mano en el picaporte. Había oído las palabras suicidio e Historia. Pero eso no podía ser cierto. Marcus no podía haberse suicidado. Miró a Niddy que asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas Po...Ryddle?- A Lucius Malfoy aun le costaba digerir que ese muchacho se hubiese convertido en el hijo de su señor. ¿Cómo podía haberle convertido en su hijo?. Era indigno de ese gran honor. Él hubiese ofrecido muy gustosamente a su propio hijo. Hubiese sido el gran honor de su vida. Él emparentado con su señor. Todo un honor.

- ¿Marcus está muerto? – Preguntó con temblor en la voz.

- Sí, chico. Está muerto. – Oyó una voz detrás de él.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- Me dio un mensaje para ti. Que debías cumplir su promesa. – Harry cabeceó dándole a entender que entendía el mensaje. Severus jamás le llamaba Harry si alguno de los otros Mortífagos estaba presente. Era demasiado peligroso pero tampoco le había vuelto a llamar Ryddle como hacían todos los demás. Cosa que secretamente Harry le agradecía.

- ¿Qué significa eso, Ryddle?- Preguntó Keller.

- Y a ti que te importa. – Estaba hundido pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción a aquellos dos de ver lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de Marcus. Pasase lo que pasase debía de ser fuerte para conseguir cumplir la promesa de Marcus y no lo conseguiría si se dejaba llevar por el dolor.

- Señor, su padre le está esperando.

****

****

- Remus, ¿estas seguro que quieres llevártelo?

- Sí, profesor Dumbledore. Poppy no puede hacer mucho más por él.

- ¿Dónde lo llevarás?

- A la casa de verano de sus padres. Poppy me dijo que necesita estar con gente con la que se sienta seguro y en un lugar tranquilo y ese es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco. Además los dos tenemos buenos recuerdos de cuando pasábamos los veranos allí los tres juntos. Creo que es el único lugar que heredó de su familia que le trae buenos recuerdos.

- ¿Cuándo os marchareis?

- Esta misma tarde. Espero que no le moleste que le deje sin profesor de defensa sin avisar.

- No te preocupes. Tu sustituto lo hará bien hasta que regreses.

****

****

- PAPÁ. - Una niña, de no más de cinco años, corría desde donde momentos antes la sujetaba un mortífago, hacia donde estaba situado un desesperado hombre.

- Amy. Mi vida. – Murmuró cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

- Sabía que aceptarías mi propuesta. – Dijo con sarcasmo una voz. - Solo una cosa más. – Se levantó y fue hacia el hombre que aun sujetaba a su hija con todas sus fuerzas temiendo que se la volvieran a arrebatar.- "_Morsmordre Mark". – _El hombre apretó los puños intentando no mostrar el asco que sentía en el momento en que la marca tenebrosa se marcó en su brazo.

Justo en ese momento Harry se hizo notar. Lo había visto todo desde la puerta. Ese hombre no había podido elegir entre su vida o ser mortífago, había tenido que elegir entre la vida de su hija o unirse al Lord. No le habían dado opción. Igual que a Marcus.

- Pasa Harry. – El hombre volteó hacia la puerta viendo a quien se dirigía el Lord.

- Es Harry Po...

- Ryddle. – Soltó Harry antes de que ese hombre mencionase su apellido. El Lord maldecía a sus Mortífagos con un cruciatus cada vez que a alguno se le escapaba un Potter y ese hombre no se merecía que le lanzasen esa maldición.- Aunque llámeme Harry.

- Papá. ¿Nos vamos a casa?. Este sitio no me gusta.

- Espera un momento, cariño. – El hombre salió de su estupefacción cuando oyó la voz de su hija.

- Las clases comenzaran hoy. Ven aquí Harry.

- Se... – Pinchazo en la muñeca- Padre, hoy no es Lunes. Las clases de Historia son los Lunes. Hoy toca defensa.

- No te enseñara Historia. Ya no darás esa clase nunca más.

- Entonces, ¿qué me enseñará?

- Defensa.

- Snape...

- No esa clase de defensa.

El aire llegaba fresco. Los últimos rayos de sol se marcaban a lo lejos. En las ultimas olas y las primeras estrellas lucían temblorosas en el firmamento. Un silencioso hombre estaba sentado en la orilla del mar dejando que las olas le diesen suavemente en los pies.

- Sirius deberías entrar. Está empezando a hacer frío.

- Ya voy, Remus. – Se le quedó viendo mientras se marchaba. Ese hombre decía que era su amigo y en verdad lo parecía. Se preocupaba por él como solo un gran amigo lo haría. Le había dicho que era un mago. Cosa que no creyó hasta que le dijo que tocara un patito de goma. Cuando lo hizo se encontró en el mismo lugar donde ahora estaba. Detrás de él había una casa que por el tamaño se diría que era una mansión. Su familia debía de haber sido muy rica para poseer semejante casa ya que Remus le había dicho que era suya. Le gustaba Remus. Le había contado muchas cosas de cuando era joven. De cuando ellos dos y James, un amigo de ambos que falleció, se metían en líos por hacer travesuras en el colegio. Del profesor Dumbledore, de Minerva McGonagall y de, un tal, Severus Snape que no sabía por qué pero que le era desagradable aun sin saber quien era. Cuando le contó a Remus como se sentía respecto al tal Snape este se echo a reír y le dijo que algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca. Le había hablado de su familia y lo que le dijo de ellos no le gustó.¿Cómo podía haber gente así por el mundo?. Pero había algo que le preocupaba de Remus. Le estaba ocultando información de algo y ese algo debía de ser muy importante. Se había dado cuenta porque cada vez que parecía que nadie le veía miraba al cielo y nombraba a un tal Harry. Pensaba que Harry era tal vez su hijo y que este había fallecido y no quería decírselo. Pero cada vez que oía ese nombre, no sabía porque, sentía una punzada en el corazón.

- Señor. ¿Me da mi pelota?. – Un niño de siete u ocho años estaba a su lado pidiéndole una pelota que había ido a parar justo a sus pies.

- Sí, toma. – Le miró fijamente. Le recodaba algo pero no sabía que era. Era un niño moreno, bajito y con los ojos más azules que hubiese visto detrás de unas pequeñas y redondas gafas.

- Señor.¿Está triste? – Preguntó el niño sentándose a su lado y mirándole con ojos preocupados.

- No es nada. Solo estaba pensando.

- Mi mamá siempre miraba el mar cuando estaba triste. Decía que le ayudaba a pensar.

- ¿Tu mamá?- ¿Por qué ese niño hablaba de su madre en pasado?

- Ella y mi papá murieron hace un año. En un accidente de coche. Ahora vivo con mis tíos. Mi tía es muy buena pero mi tío me p... – Se calló de repente como si temiese continuar lo que iba a decir.

- HENRY. - Se oyó a lo lejos.

- Tengo que irme mi tía me llama.

- Yo también. Mi amigo Remus me está esperando. Encantado de haberte conocido Henry. – Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

- Henry, Henry Porter. ¿Señor?

- Sirius, Sirius Star.

- ¿Sabes que es esto, Harry? – Le pasó el arma que momentos antes había aparecido en sus manos con un resplandor verde después de murmurar unas palabras.

- Una espada. – Una espada soberbia con una hoja de doble filo hecha del material más duro y resistente del mundo mágico, con una empuñadura de color verde jade con dos serpientes plateadas entrelazadas entre si. Solo había visto otra tan maravillosa como esa. La espada de Godric Gryffindor.

- No es solo una espada, Harry. Lee la inscripción.

- Salazar Slytherin.

- Es una joya de la familia que ha pasado de generación en generación durante años. Solo los miembros de la familia pueden llamarla y nadie fuera de la familia puede sostenerla sin que el veneno de basilisco que contiene la empuñadura les mate. – Harry iba a soltar la espada pero Voldemort al verlo se rió. – Ya te hubiese matado si no te hubiese reconocido como mi hijo. – La cogió de las manos del chico-. – Llámala.

- ¿Qué la llame?

- Extiende la mano, piensa en ella y di su nombre.

- ¿Su nombre?

- Piensa un poco, Harry. Eres un descendiente de Slytherin. ¿Qué nombre le pondría Salazar Slytherin a su espada? – Harry lo pensó durante unos instantes y casi todos los nombres que se le pasaron por la mente eran detestables desde muerte hasta aniquilación pero hubo uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención ya que ese nombre tenía un doble sentido si lo mirabas desde la lógica Slytherin. Así que extendió la mano, pensó en la majestuosa espada y lo murmuró. En ese momento la espada desapareció de la mano de Voldemort y apareció en la suya.

_"Liberación."_

Paseaba por la playa cuando unos gritos dentro de una de las casas le sobresaltaron. Se oía la voz de un niño seguida de otra de un adulto llena de odio.

- SUÉLTAME. YO NO LA HE ROTO.

- MALDITO CRIO. VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO. – PLAF.

- AAYYYYYY.

- _¿Henry?._

- VOY A MATARTE.

- NO, POR FAVOR. – En ese momento la puerta se abrió sin que nadie la tocase apareciendo tras ella un hombre con los ojos encendidos en furia.

- SUÉLTALE. – Un hombre gordo, con una gran papada, tenía alzado en el aire al niño sujetándole del cuello. Henry tenía una mejilla hinchada y sangraba profusamente por la boca. Parecía que le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago. – Suéltale. – Su tono se volvió frío. Ese hombre le recordaba algo. Algo que su mente tenía bloqueado y que luchaba por salir.

- Si...ri...us.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que el mosquito tiene un "padrino".

- ¿Padrino? – Él era un padrino pero de quién.

- Me ocuparé primero de ti. – Lanzó al niño contra el suelo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. – y luego me ocuparé del mosquito. – Fue directo hacia Sirius y le lanzó un puñetazo justo a la mandíbula. Pero Sirius reaccionó y se apartó antes de que este pudiese rozarle.

- Eres lento. Deberías perder algo de peso. Estas muy gordo. – El hombre se enfureció aún más y se lanzó contra Sirius. Este se volvió a apartar y el hombre se golpeó contra la pared que había detrás de Sirius.

- No. Así no. Eres muy lento. Se hace así. – Y le endiñó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo caer al suelo.

- Voy a matarte. – Se sujetaba la mano con fuerza mientras se levantaba. Seguramente se la habría roto al golpearla contra la pared. – A ti y al mosquito.

- No volverás a tocar a Harry. – Sirius sacó su varita, apuntó al hombre y dijo unas palabras en latín. – Tenlo por seguro como que me llamo Sirius Black.

- ¿Sirius Black? – El tono del hombre se había vuelto de absoluto terror. Ese hombre era un peligroso asesino.

- Sirius Black. El hombre que le matará si vuelve a tocar a Henry.

- ¿Henry? – Se oyó una voz en la puerta.

- ¿Tía Emily?.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo que yo puedo explicárselo. – Oyó una voz desconocida para ella. La voz de Sirius Black.

- O'Sullivan te enseñara a manejar la espada todos los sábados pero por ahora, además, todos los días después de las clases hasta que la domines. Es el mejor en este campo. – Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón mientras miraba al hombre. – _Por ese motivo le habían obligado a convertirse en un mortífago. - _El patio interior será perfecto para las clases. No te quiero fuera de la casa por ahora.

- Sí, padre. - _A la mierda la idea de ir a nadar._

- Vamos chico. – Dijo O'Sullivan mientras se dirigía a las puertas del "Salón" con su hija, todavía, en brazos. - No tenemos todo el día.

- Sí, señor. - El tono de voz que utilizó el hombre le erizó los pelos de cogote pero aun así comenzó a seguirle. Le odiaba y con razón.

- O'Sullivan. – Se oyó la primera voz. – La niña se queda. – El hombre se volvió con una cara de terror.

- ¿Se queda? – Preguntó como si no hubiera entendido las palabras.

- No pensarás que voy a permitirte atacar a mi hijo sin que me ofrezcas algo a cambio de su seguridad. Se quedará con nosotros hasta que Harry ya no te necesite más. – Hizo una seña y el mortífago que estaba en la puerta le arrebató a la niña de los brazos. – Y O'Sullivan no permito que mis Mortífagos se retiren si no han conseguido antes mi permiso. Recuérdalo ya que la próxima vez no seré tan generoso.

- Vete de aquí y no vuelvas nunca. – Emily Porter lanzaba en esos momentos la ropa del que había sido hasta ese mismo día su marido por la puerta de su casa mientras Henry y Sirius lo veían todo desde el jardín.

- NO TE ATREVAS A ECHARME DE MI CASA. – En ese momento levantó su mano contra la mujer y esta empezó a llenarse de pústulas y llagas sangrantes.

- Oye, Henry. ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé. Estaba limpiando cuando mi tío insultó a mis padres y, de repente, su jarra de cerveza favorita estalló en mil pedazos. No sé como pasó.

- No te preocupes. Lo sabrás en pocos años. – Le contestó con una sonrisa que claramente decía: "Serás un gran mago".

- Sirius. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó un extrañado Remus Lupin cuando, después de mucho buscarlo, al fin lo encontró.

- No, mucho. He estado ejerciendo mi derecho de padrino.

- ¿Padrino?

- Sirius. ¿Quién es Harry? – Preguntó Henry estirándole de la manga.

- ¿Harry?

- Me llamase Harry hace un rato.

- Es mi ahijado. Debo ir a buscarlo. Debe estar muy asustado después de lo que pasó.

- Sirius. ¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños?. – Preguntó, de repente, Remus queriéndose cerciorar de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Dos días antes que en tuyo, Lunático. El veinticinco de Junio. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

- Entonces, ¿te acuerdas de todo, Canuto?.

- Ummm, No sé. No consigo acordarme que pasó con esa chica con la que salías esa noche que no volviste a los dormitorios. ¿Cómo se llamaba?. A... A... Ang... Agus. – A lo que Remus enrojeció pero Sirius volvió a ponerse serio. - Lunático vuelve a Hogwarts. Yo seguiré buscando a Harry. Es la única familia, aparte de ti, que me queda.

- Si mi hija sufre algún daño por tú culpa te juro que te mataré. – El tono de frialdad que había utilizado su nuevo profesor solo era comparable al de Voldemort. Se quedó inmóvil. Ya que estar tirado en el suelo y tener la punta de su afilada espada en la garganta en ese momento había hecho que sintiese un escalofrío que le había recorrido toda la columna vertebral.

- Yo... Lo siento. – Fue lo único que atinó a contestar.

- Me importa una mierda que lo sientas. Si mi hija va a estar aquí hasta que tú manejes esa espada voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno hasta que lo logres. Ahora levántate.

Sirius se quedó viendo como Remus desaparecía rumbo a Hogwarts. Era hora de comenzar otra vez a buscar a Harry. Conociéndole debía pensar que le odiaba por algo de lo que no era culpable.

- ¿Usted es Sirius Black, verdad? – Sirius se volvió sobresaltado encontrándose frente a dos hombres. Podían ser del ministerio y su búsqueda y su vida acabarían ahí.

- Venimos a ayudarle en su búsqueda. – Habló el otro hombre.

- ¿En mi búsqueda?- La incredulidad era palpable en su voz.

- Nuestro jefe, Carles Stealth, jefe de la orden de los shatihstas – el primer hombre le lanzó una mirada asesina - nos lo ordenó.

à El personaje de Amy O'Sullivan está hecho para mi sobrina Arancha con todo mi cariño.

****


	29. En la noche

**Capítulo 29. En la noche.**

****

No serían más de las cuatro de la tarde en el lugar donde estaban pero en la prisión de Azkaban los últimos rayos daban en sus paredes. Lo que era la señal de que el ataque no tardaría en empezar. Debido a eso, unos doscientos Mortífagos se agrupaban en el "Salón" esperando sus órdenes.

- Señor. Esta todo listo.

- ¿Los dementores?

- Están de nuestro lado, señor. Nos ayudaran en el ataque.

- ¿Los trasladores?

- Están preparados, señor.

- ¿Los demás profesores?.

- Ellos no han sido llamados, señor. Como usted ordenó.

- Lucius.

- Mi señor.

- Te ocuparás del primer ataque. No me falles o, esta vez, no te dejare vivir.

- Lo que ordenéis, mi señor.

- Takura.

- Mi señor.

- Ocúpate de preparar la segunda fase.

- Todo saldrá como ordenó, señor. – _Ya estoy dentro de la elite. Ahora, la segunda fase._

- Kelver, Nott y Macnair os quedáis de guardia. Si ocurre algo sacad a Harry de aquí y llevadle a un lugar seguro. Yo iré a buscarlo. Si algo o alguien intenta dañarlo lo matáis. No importa si es un enemigo o no. Pettigrew ven aquí.

****

- Levántate, chico. – Un jadeante muchacho estaba tirado en el suelo con la espada recién heredada en sus manos.

- No puedo más.

- Si puedes quejarte puedes continuar. Levántate. – El hombre se sujetó el brazo izquierdo con fuerza sin saber que era lo que le sucedía.

- Vol... Padre está llamando. Esa es la señal de su llamada. – La había visto demasiadas veces como para no reconocerla. – No debemos tardar o te lanzará un cruciatus. – Intentaba ponerse en pie apoyándose en la espada. Ese hombre tenía todo el derecho a odiarle. Él era el culpable de que fuese un mortífago y de que su hija estuviese en peligro.

- Muévete.

****

- Y eso fue todo lo que pasó.

- Entonces, ¿volvieron a atacarle?

- Sí y si no llega a ser por Malfoy no lo cuentan.

- ¿Y Harry?

- No te preocupes Lupin. Solo salió con un chichón. Creo que se lo hizo Malfoy pero no tengo manera de demostrarlo.

- ¿Has pensado en alguna manera de sacarlo de allí?

- Es imposible. Se pasa el día vigilado. En cualquier lugar a donde van lo primero que ponen son escudos para que no pueda entrar ni salir nadie que no lleve la marca. Aunque solo estén una hora como la ultima vez.

- ¿Has intentado comprobar si los escudos se romperían?. Podemos intentar sacarle cuando este fuera de la casa.

- Ahora los escudos los levanta el Lord por lo que son casi indestructibles. Tal vez Albus consiguiese algo pero se activarían todas las alarmas solo con intentarlo. Además si lo consiguiésemos tendríamos que enfrentarnos a la guardia personal de Harry.

- ¿Guardia personal?. ¿No le acompañaba solo Pettigrew?

- Eso era antes del ataque. Cada vez que quiere salir tiene al menos una escolta de cuatro de los mejores mortífagos.

- ¿Y para qué te llamó?

- Mis clases pasan a los Lunes.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tiene una nueva clase que sustituye a la de Historia.

- ¿Qué clase?

- Pelea con espada.

- ¿Está dejando que un mortífago le ataque con una espada?. ¿Está loco?. Espera no me respondas. Sí, lo está.

-  No le dañará. Tiene demasiado que perder.

- ¿Y qué puede perder un mortífago?

- A su hija. Nunca pensé que Harry estuviese en ningún lugar mejor protegido que en Hogwarts pero empiezo a ponerlo en duda. El Lord ha conseguido que sea imposible acercarse a él sin su permiso.

- Oye, Severus. ¿Qué nombre estaba escrito en tu pergamino? – Severus puso una sonrisa misteriosa. – ¿No me dirás que era el mío? - Dejó que el tiempo pasara lentamente mientras Remus se empezaba a poner cada vez más pálido. Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de perder todo el color Severus sacó un trozo de pergamino y se lo mostró.

-  "_Vernon Dursley Residencia: Nº4 Privet Drive. __Surrey_."

****

- ¿Qué ha pasado? . –Harry acababa de pasar por la puerta del "Salón" ganándose O'Sullivan una mirada de odio de Voldemort y las miradas algunas de desagrado y otras de lástima de todos los Mortífagos que estaban allí.

- Es culpa mía. – Harry ya se veía venir una sesión de cruciatus hacia su nuevo profesor. – Yo le pedí que continuáramos cuando quiso parar.

- _Mentira. - _Txa't decidió hacer acto de presencia en ese momento.

- Hablaremos de esto mañana. Ahora no tengo tiempo.

- Sí, padre.- _Maldito bicho._

- Tomate esto. – Le pasó una botellita con poción. - O'Sullivan fuera de aquí. 

- Padre.¿Dónde está la niña? – Preguntó antes de que O'Sullivan abriese la boca y entonces ya no podría salvarle.

- Arriba. Ahora a tu cuarto.

- Sí, padre.

- Albus. Están atacando el Callejón Diagon. – Minerva McGonagall entró corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore seguida de un auror.

- ¿Cuántos son, Minerva?

- Cincuenta Mortífagos. 

- ¿Está Voldemort?

- No, Profesor Dumbledore. – Contestó el auror intentando omitir un escalofrío.

- ¿Y Fudge?

- No le encontramos, Profesor Dumbledore.

- Llama a todos, Minerva. Iremos a ayudar en lo que podamos.

- Albus. ¿Y si atacan el colegio?

- Que algunos profesores, los premios anuales y los prefectos hagan rondas. Si notan algo extraño que nos avisen.

Se oían lloros detrás de una de las puertas. Se imaginó que sería la niña. Debía de estar muy asustada por lo que abrió la puerta. (Odiaba esa habitación. No tenía ventanas y la  puerta solo se podía abrir desde fuera. Keller le había sugerido, muy amablemente, a su "padre" que esa fuese su nueva habitación.)

- Hola. – Dijo lo más suavemente que pudo. Se oía a alguien sorbiéndose los mocos en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- Hola. –Insistió.

- Quiero a mi papá.- Encendió la luz de la habitación.

- Tú papá no está aquí ahora. – Los lloros comenzaron otra vez por lo que Harry fue hasta donde estaba la niña agachándose para quedar a su altura.

- No quiero estar aquí. No me gusta. Quiero a mi papá. – Lloraba.

- ¿Sabes?. A mi tampoco me gusta este cuarto. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi habitación?. Tengo pergaminos y tinta.  Puedes dibujar en ellos. Así no estarías sola. Niddy y yo estaremos contigo. – La niña empezó a hacer pucheros. Cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas oyó su voz.

- Bueno. ¿Pero vendrá pronto mi papá?.

- Mañana estará aquí. Te lo prometo. Me llamo Harry. – Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

- Amy. – Le contestó devolviéndole el saludo.

- Y ella es Niddy. – Le presentó a la elfina a la que Amy le presentó la mano esperando que la elfina la estrechase.

- Hola. Me llamo Amy. – Harry asintió con la cabeza marcando con los labios un por favor por detrás de la niña  por lo que la elfina estrechó la mano que se le presentaba.

- Soy Niddy. Señorita Amy O'Sullivan.

La noche había caído en la prisión de Azkaban. Los guardias de la puerta principal tomaban café mientras hablaban pesadamente. El efecto que causaban los dementores de dentro les afectaba también a ellos. Por ese motivo los guardias eran cambiados cada dos horas. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a pasar dentro si no era para entregar o tener que sacar a uno de los presos. Era sin lugar a dudas el peor de los trabajos.

- Lo que no entiendo es como pudo escapar Black de aquí. Este lugar es inexpugnable. – La fuga de Sirius Black era el tema de conversación principal de cualquiera que estuviese allí más de diez minutos.

- Nadie se lo explica. Por el tiempo que llevaba aquí debería estar loco pero el ministro dijo que parecía muy cuerdo la ultima vez que vino a verlo.

- ¿Y fue a matar al muchacho Potter?

- Eso es lo que se dice.

- Es una pena lo de Potter.

- Sí, tan joven. ¿Quién iba a decir que aquel que nos libró de Quien tu sabes iba a morir tan joven?

- Dumbledore dice que ha vuelto y que tiene al chico pero Fudge sigue negándolo. ¿Tú que piensas?

- Que lo creeré cuando lo vea con mis propios ojos.

- Pues empieza a creer. – Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos. – "_AVADA KEDAVRA."_

- NO QUIERO IRME. QUIERO ESTAR CON HARRY.

- SUÉLTATE MOCOSA. NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ.

- QUIERO QUEDARME. 

Se había quedado dormido en cuanto se tumbó en la cama. Había dejado a la niña pintando en uno de sus pergaminos un dibujo para su padre. Le había pedido a Niddy que si le pasaba algo a Amy le llamase de inmediato pero el primer grito que dio le hizo dar un salto de la cama encontrándose a Amy enganchada a una de las patas del escritorio mientras Macnair tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de ella, haciéndola daño.

- SUELTALA.

- Vuelve a dormir, chico. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

- HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES. –Ya se había puesto de pie e intentaba apartarle de la niña. (Cosa bastante difícil si se tiene en cuenta que ese tipo era tres veces más grande que él y que los brazos le dolían como nunca.) Pero consiguió lo que se había propuesto. Macnair dejó a Amy. Lo que no contaba era que centró su atención en él y no se veía muy contento.

- TE HE DICHO QUE ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO. – Y le pegó un puñetazo que le lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Harry se levantó con el labio sangrando mientras los otros dos Mortífagos subían apresuradamente las escaleras al haber escuchado el golpe.

- Macnair. ¿Qué ha...? – Nott  y Kelver miraban la situación ambos con cara de terror. Fue entonces cuando Macnair se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Harry. ¿Dónde está Niddy? – Le preguntó Amy tirándole de la manga. Con esa simple pregunta aumentaron sus caras de terror.

Llevaban más de dos horas peleando y los Mortífagos no daban muestras de querer desaparecer. Varios muertos se contaban en ambos bandos pero la batalla seguía igual de cruenta que cuando habían llegado.

- Albus. Esto es muy raro. Es como si nos quisieran distraer. 

- Pero distraernos de qué. Lo único que le interesa a Voldemort ahora es Harry y su seguridad. 

- Es como si hubiese dejado de defenderse de los ataques y hubiese empezado a contraatacar. ¿Piensas que empezará una guerra contra los que quieren matar a Harry?

- Para eso necesitaría a todos sus Mortífagos.

- A todos sus... Albus, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

- Azkaban. – En ese momento todos los Mortífagos que estaban en el callejón desaparecieron a la vez dejando a todos en una intranquila paz.

Los dementores acababan de dar el beso al último de los guardias. Los Mortífagos abrían las celdas con toda la rapidez con la que eran capaces. No tenían mucho tiempo. Debían sacar solamente a aquellos que todavía pudiesen luchar o que hubiesen sido de la elite de los Mortífagos. El reemplazo llegaría en pocos minutos y darían la alarma. Pero algo llamó la atención de los que estaban allí. Una elfina se había aparecido al lado del Lord. Una elfina que cualquiera que hubiese pasado más de un día donde moraba el Lord era capaz de reconocer.

- Señor. Amo. Señor. – La elfina sabía que lo que iba a decir enfurecería a su amo. – El señor Ryddle está herido, señor. – Sus ojos rojos rugieron de furia.

- Activad los trasladores. Pettigrew avisa a los demás.

- Lo que ordene, mi señor. – Pettigrew en ese momento tocó la marca tenebrosa que portaba y todos los Mortífagos desaparecieron de allí.

- ¿Quién le ha herido? – El tono de voz hizo que la elfina se estremeciese.

- El señor Macnair le golpeó, señor.

****

****

- Nada Albus. Aquí no hay nada. Ni una señal de que Quien tu sabes estuvo aquí.

- ¿Los guardias?

- Solo dos murieron por maldiciones imperdonables pero podría haberlas lanzado cualquier mortífago. A los demás les dieron el beso del Dementor. Ninguno de ellos podrá testificar. Seguimos estando como al principio. ¿Qué se sabe de Severus?

- No sabe nada. Todo esto le ha sorprendido tanto como a nosotros.

- Señor. Aquí hay unas huellas que no concuerdan.

- ¿Qué huellas?

- De elfo domestico.

- Harry. – Dijeron ambos hombres a la vez.

- Albus. ¿No pensarás que lo ha traído aquí.? 

- Espero que no.

El Lord había convocado a todos sus Mortífagos, a Harry y a la niña. Estaba enfadado y mucho. Qué era lo que le había puesto así era lo que se preguntaban los silenciosos Mortífagos. 

O'Sullivan miraba a su hija en manos de aquel crío despreciable que había traicionado a toda la comunidad mágica para unirse al mismo diablo. Si incluso estaba situado al lado de aquel ser. Si por él fuera lo mataba allí mismo pero el precio a pagar era demasiado alto. 

Harry apretaba a la niña contra su estomago, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, para que no se enterase de lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Su labio roto había pasado a un segundo plano para él. Que la niña no viese y oyese era su prioridad. 

Amy intentaba ver lo que sucedía a su espalda procurando volverse pero Harry la tenía sujeta tan fuerte que empezaba a hacerle daño. Además no había podido ver y oír que había pasado cuando el señor de ojos rojos llamó a los señores Kelver y Nott. Se quedó inmóvil aún con los oídos tapados había sido capaz de oír un rugido. 

- MACNAIR. – El grito estremeció a todos los que se encontraban en el "Salón". 

- Mi señor. No fue mi culpa.

- _"CRUCIO"_. – Los ojos de Voldemort rugieron de furia.

- Mi señor. Yo no quería. Fue un accidente. La niña... – O'Sullivan palideció.

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto, Macnair? – Le mostró un pañuelo empapado de un sustancia roja. Su voz era un frío susurro que helaba la sangre de cualquiera que lo escuchase.

- Sangre, mi señor. – El terror era palpable en su voz.

- ¿Sabes de quién es esta sangre, Macnair?

- Del chico, mi señor. – Los murmullos empezaron en el  "Salón" pero fueron aplacados por la fría mirada de Voldemort.

- Te equivocas, Macnair. Esta es mi sangre. El chico lleva mi sangre y tu vas a pagar por cada gota derramada.

- Clemencia, mi señor. Yo...

- _"CRUCIO"_. – Macnair se revolvía en el suelo de dolor. Voldemort no levantó la maldición hasta que el hombre estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

- Mi señor. Fue un accidente. – Intentó suplicar.

- _"IMPERIO"_. – El hombre se quedó parado con la mirada perdida. Voldemort hizo aparecer una daga que se quedó suspendida en el aire. – Clávatela. 

Macnair se levantó del suelo con todo el cuerpo temblando. Casi no podía aguantarse de pie por el mismo, cogió la daga y se la clavó en el estomago.

- Sácate las tripas. – Los Mortífagos estaban mudos. Harry paralizado por el terror. Amy inmóvil viendo la cara de terror de Harry y Voldemort con una sonrisa en el rostro como si ese fuese el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Lentamente Macnair sacó la daga e introdujo su mano por el orificio. Poco a poco fue sacando sus intestinos y dejándolos colgar de su estomago. Cuando ya había sacado casi todo el intestino delgado Voldemort levantó la maldición.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- _ Nagini. Acaba con él. -_ La cara aterrorizada de Harry les hizo comprender a todos los que se habían fijado en él al oír sisear a su señor lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- _Será un placer, amo._

 La serpiente fue sigilosa hacia donde estaba el aterrorizado hombre y empezó a rodearlo con sus poderosos anillos hasta que solo se vio de él su cabeza. Entonces la serpiente empezó a triturarle los huesos hasta que quedaron reducidos a polvo mientras el hombre, cayendo al suelo, gritaba de dolor. Cuando Macnair dejó de respirar la serpiente empezó a engullirlo ante los impactados y aterrorizados presentes.

- Harry. – Llamó Voldemort con una sonrisa en el rostro que parecía que era su cumpleaños. Todos los ojos de los Mortífagos puestos en él.

- Harry. Tu papá te llama. – Amy intentaba llamar la atención de Harry que seguía mirando como la serpiente engullía al hombre. Se había olvidado que estaba tapando los oídos de Amy cuando la serpiente empezó a engullir. Este miró primero a Amy y después a Voldemort.

- ¿ Recuerdas Harry?. Ya te lo dije una vez. Nadie me desobedece. Mucho menos me miente.– Su fría mirada se clavó en Amy. - No lo vuelvas a hacer o terminará en el estomago de Nagini.

- Amy. – O'Sullivan estaba a punto de saltar hacia delante para ir a por su hija cuando una mano le detuvo.

- Harry la cuidará. – Susurró una voz en su oído.

- Ese crío es como él. Lleva su misma sangre. Es un traidor al mundo mágico.

- Te equivocas. – Y tan pronto como la voz había venido se fue y solo pudo ver como Harry salía del "Salón" llevando a Amy en brazos.

/**********************************************************************/

**Contestación reviews:**

- **Lobezno: **Era mi regalo de reyes. Espero que te gustase y que te trajesen muchas cosas sus majestades.

- **Barby: **Soy una capulla. Mira que quitarle a su hija. No sé tal vez se la devuelva o tal vez no. Me he encariñado con ella.

- **Eruve**: ¿De verdad?. Jo, si yo tenía pensado cargármelo en el próximo capítulo. :P

- **Punky: **La palabra es liberación. ¿Por qué piensas que se llama así.?. Sí, eres una mala influencia. Yo no era así de sádica antes de empezar a leer tu reviews. ;D. La tía no conocía a Sirius, ya que ni siquiera es bruja pero si tu te encuentras una escena como la que describí y alguien dispuesto a contarte que sucede, ¿le escucharías?. Espero impaciente el review de Angel. Un beso desde Madrid.


	30. Antes de la tempestad

**Capítulo 30. Antes de la tempestad.**

****

- "_CRUCIO"_. – Voldemort estaba verdaderamente enfadado. Llevaba horas torturando a ese maldito prisionero y tampoco daba muestras de querer darle la información que quería y era el último de los que habían capturado vivos.

- No... te... lo ... diré. – El hombre tirado en el suelo estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Sangraba profusamente por la boca y tenía la mayoría de los huesos rotos debido a la tortura que Voldemort y su serpiente habían aplicado en él.

- _ No va a hablar, amo._

- _ Mi querida Nagini. Nadie se opone a Lord Voldemort. Deberías saberlo. -_ Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó al moribundo hombre. Le agarró del cuello y metió su mano en la cabeza del prisionero. El hombre grito de dolor al moverse la mano dentro de ella. Voldemort buscaba algo en su mente. Cuando la sacó solo dijo dos palabras. – _"AVADA KEDAVRA"_.__

- _¿Nigromancia?._

- _Un antiguo arte que no hay que olvidar. - _COLAGUSANO.__

- Señor. 

- Dame tu brazo. Nadie se enfrenta a Lord Voldemort.

El comedor de Hogwarts mostraba su ambiente típico del desayuno de cualquier lunes. "¿Hoy es el examen de pociones?" o "¿Me dejas ver tus deberes de transformaciones?" eran los típicos comentarios de casi todos a esas horas. Pero cinco alumnos se mantenían en el más absoluto mutismo. Uno desde la mesa de Slytherin pensativo y echando de vez en cuando miradas a cuatro Gryffindor que estaban pálidos y serios. Los cuatro Gryffindor, juntos en un extremo de la mesa, no hablaban si no era  absolutamente necesario. Todos ellos con un mismo pensamiento. Harry. 

Las lechuzas que llevaban la correspondencia empezaban a entregar el correo a sus respectivos dueños. 

Un grito. 

Un grito que hizo que todos mirasen a la Hufflepuff que lo había dado. 

Una Hufflepuff que miraba la primera página del periódico "El Profeta". 

Un periódico que mostraba en primera plana la marca tenebrosa y el titular: "EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON Y AZKABAN ATACADOS. LOS MORTÍFAGOS LIBERADOS. ¿QUÉ MÁS OCULTA EL MINISTERIO?.¿ HA VUELTO EL INNOMBRABLE? ¿ESTÁ HARRY POTTER, EN VERDAD, MUERTO?".

- DUMBLEDORE. ESTO ES COSA TUYA. – Cornelius Fudge entraba por la puerta blandiendo un periódico en su mano.

- Te vuelves a equivocar, mi querido Cornelius. Harry ya te avisó de su vuelta y no le hiciste caso. Ese fue tu primer error.

- Ese crío lleva casi seis meses sin dar señales de vida. Está muerto, Dumbledore. Acéptalo.

- Harry está tan muerto como tú y yo.

- Todo esto es una de tus artimañas para hacerte con el ministerio. Siempre lo has querido. Por eso intentas hacerme quedar como un inútil y por eso te inventaste lo del ataque al tren. Pero no te lo voy a permitir.

- Después de los ataques que hubo en el Callejón Diagon y en Azkaban pensaba que entrarías en razón, Cornelius.

- Todo esto son invenciones tuyas, de tus profesores y de esos críos de ahí. – Dijo señalando donde estaban los cuatro Gryffindor.

Todos miraban a los Gryffindor que permanecían en la más absoluta tranquilidad.

- Vamos a clase. 

- ¿Qué nos toca, Hermione?. 

- Pociones. 

- No debemos llegar tarde o Snape nos bajará puntos.

- Fred, George. Nos vemos luego. 

- Os acompañamos. Vamos George tenemos transformaciones.

- Crabble. Goyle. Me voy a pociones. – Se oyó desde la mesa de Slytherin.

- Pero Malfoy. Yo quiero saber como acaba esto. – Le replicó Crabble.

- Potter no está muerto y quien tu sabes ha vuelto. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Que ese idiota no lo quiera reconocer es asunto suyo.  – Esto hizo que los cuatro Gryffindor se detuviesen y le mirasen con incredulidad.

- Lo creeré cuando lo vea. – Fue la fría respuesta de Fudge.

- Tenga cuidado con lo que pide Fudge. Puede hacerse realidad. – Y diciendo esto empezó a hacer el camino hacia la salida del Gran Comedor siendo seguido por las miradas de todos los que allí estaban.

- HARRY. HARRY.- Una vocecita no dejaba de chillar en su oído mientras le sacudía en la cama.

- Ya voy.- Contestó aún medio dormido. Las clases con O'Sullivan podían con él. 

- HARRY. DESPIERTA. VA A VENIR MI PAPÁ. - La forma que tenía Amy de despertarle era muy variada. Iba desde los gritos en su oído hasta los saltos en la cama, pasando por las cosquillas. - DEEESSSSPPPIIIIEEERRRTTTTAAA.- Los primeros saltos empezaron en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar la excusa perfecta para que volviese a dormirse, al menos, hasta que Niddy lo llamase para comenzar las clases. Los cambios horarios estaban a punto de acabar con él y Amy se despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol. 

- Ya lo sé, Amy. Pero aún es muy pronto. Son solo las – miró el reloj al lado de su mesilla- LAS DOCE. – Dijo dando un salto de la cama y haciendo que Amy se cayese al suelo. 

- Señor.  

- Me he quedado dormido. – Empezó vistiéndose lo más deprisa que pudo y comprobó que Amy ya estaba vestida con una de las túnicas que había conseguido que Snape le encogiese.

- Señor. 

- Amy.¿Hags desayugnado? – Esta asintió mirándole todavía desde el suelo. Nunca en su vida había visto a nadie comer tan rápido.- Nigdy. ¿Pog qué no me hags despegtado? – Preguntó con la boca llena de cereales.

- El señor...

- No voy a llegar.

- Señor. – Se dirigía lo más rápidamente que podía hacia la puerta cuando algo le empujó hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El señor no puede salir de aquí hasta que el padre del señor venga a buscarlo, señor.

Habían pasado al menos seis horas desde que despertara. "Su padre" nunca le había encerrado en su cuarto. Era extraño. Por lo que los tres residentes de la habitación se encontraban mirando desde la ventana de su habitación a un grupo de unos quinientos hombres y mujeres. Todos ellos vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras. 

- Niddy. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Niddy no lo sabe, señor Ryddle.

- Nos vamos. – La voz de Voldemort se escuchó en la puerta haciendo que los tres residentes se diesen la vuelta sobresaltados. No le dio tiempo a pensar. Agarró la mano de Amy justo cuando el _"Portus"_ de "su padre" fue dirigido a su colgante. Las cosas eran así. "Su padre" le decía que se iban y tres segundos más tarde se encontraba en otro lugar del mundo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se quedó paralizado. Conocía ese lugar. Odiaba ese lugar con toda su alma.

- Harry. Este sitio no me gusta. – Amy se había agarrado a su pierna cuando vio el lugar donde se encontraba y que hubiesen pasado de un día soleado a una noche cerrada no ayudaba mucho.

- Pensé que te gustaría volver aquí. – Ambos dieron un salto al escuchar la voz de Voldemort detrás de ellos. – Después de todo aquí me ayudaste a renacer. – Los tres Mortífagos estaban paralizados al encontrarse en ese lugar. Uno de ellos ya había estado allí, los otros dos solo miraban la lápida más cercana, uno con absoluto terror, el otro no entendiendo lo que sucedía. En ella estaba escrito TOM RYDDLE.

- Te mataré. – El odio no había sido tan palpable en su voz desde hacía mucho tiempo. – Te juro que algún día te mataré. – Las tumbas empezaron a desquebrajarse pero antes de que nada se alzase se dobló de dolor. La muñequera le lanzó tal descarga que incluso Amy, que estaba todavía enganchada a su pierna, salió despedida hacía atrás.

- No me gusta que me amenacen, Harry. – Se agachó y le cogió del mentón. – Pide mi perdón o el dolor se incrementará.

- No lo voy a hacer. – Justo en ese momento la muñequera le dio otra descarga.

- Pues esperaremos aquí hasta que lo hagas. – Respondió con voz calmada y sentándose encima de la tumba de su padre.

- Malfoy. ¿No deberíamos haber empezado ya?

- El Lord ordenó que esperásemos aquí hasta que llegase. Él encabezará el ataque.

- Pero, ¿qué le puede estar retrasando tanto?

- No lo sé. Solo iba a dejar al chico en un lugar seguro.

- ¿Crees que le habrá dado problemas?

- El Lord sabe manejarle. No intentará nada y menos con esa mocosa de por medio.

- ¡Puaj!. Que asco.

- ¿Qué?

- Nagini acaba de vomitar lo que quedaba de Macnair.

****

- Pide que te perdone Harry.

- No... lo... haré... – Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente mientras Voldemort le observaba. Ya llevaban así más de veinte minutos y las descargas se iban incrementando tanto en dolor como en frecuencia a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

- Papi. ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?.  – O' Sullivan miraba a Harry en el suelo cruzándose mil pensamientos en su mente en ese momento. Que él hubiese oído el chico nunca hacia enfadar a su padre, nunca le llevaba la contraria y, ante todo, jamás le desobedecía. ¿Qué tenía ese lugar que había hecho que perdiese el control?

- Por favor, Harry, dilo. – Lo oyó tan bajito que pensó que lo había imaginado. Pero esa voz se le hizo conocida. Era la misma que había escuchado cuando el Lord había eliminado a Macnair. Pero no podía ser de ninguno de los Mortífagos que estaban con él. Había oído hablar de ambos y todos sabían que eran leales al Lord. Nadie dudaba de su lealtad. Uno por haber entregado a los Potter. El otro por trabajar como espía a las órdenes del Lord en contra de Albus Dumbledore.

- No... lo... haré... – Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

- Es obstinado. – Voldemort se levantó de la tumba donde se hallaba sentado y fue hacia donde estaba Harry – Como todo buen Slytherin. Aunque es un punto de su carácter que tendré que controlar. _Txa't detente._

- Mi señor.- Pettigrew se adelantó mientras Voldemort recogía a Harry del suelo.

- Nos vamos. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Pettigrew coge a la niña.

- Papá. No quiero irme con ese señor. – Amy se había enganchado a la pierna de su padre, justo cuando Pettigrew había ido a por ella, y no daba muestras de querer soltarse.- Es malo. No quie...

-  "_Desmaius_" – O' Sullivan se quedó mirando a Snape sin saber si debía agradecérselo o golpearle allí mismo por atacar a su hija. Justo cuando Voldemort y Pettigrew desaparecieron O'Sullivan iba a agradecerle a Snape lo que había hecho pero este fue más rápido.

- El Lord no tiene mucha paciencia. Recuérdalo para la próxima vez o terminará muerta.

- ¿Qué le pasará a Malfoy? – Hermione Granger estaba todavía aturdida por el comportamiento de Malfoy en el desayuno.

- Querrá demostrar que Quien tu sabes es más poderoso que el ministerio. Confirmar que ha vuelto y que tiene a Harry hace que todos sepan que lo que ha estado diciendo Harry estos meses era verdad y que Quien tu sabes puede atacar a cualquiera sin que el ministerio les preste ninguna ayuda.****

- Pienso que hay algo más. Ha estado actuando muy raro desde que atacaron a su familia en navidad. Ni siquiera ha vuelto a insultarnos.****

- Seguramente estará tramando algo. Estoy seguro que su padre y él saben donde está Harry. ****

- ¿Dónde piensas que estará?

- Seguramente en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí. Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches Ron.

****

Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de donde estaba se quedó más sorprendido de lo que había estado treinta minutos antes.

- ¿Está todo listo? – Preguntó Voldemort a uno de sus Mortífagos dejando a Harry en la única cama.

- Tal como ordenó, mi Lord. No hay ningún escudo ni ningún rastro de magia que pueda hacer que nos detecten. – Contestó mientras examinaba el estado de Harry. – El sistema de control funcionó correctamente, señor. Aunque es más resistente de lo que pensé.

- ¿Hubiese llegado? – La curiosidad era palpable en su voz.

- Sí, mi Lord. Hubiera logrado llegar antes de caer.

- ¿Cuándo despertará?

- Tardará al menos ocho horas, mi Lord.

- Snape, O'Sullivan y tú os quedareis de guardia. No salgáis de esta habitación para nada. Niddy – La elfina se puso al lado de su amo. – Si algo sucede ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Pettigrew llévate a la niña a cualquier otro lugar. – Añadió mirando a O'Sullivan que en ese momento había encontrado la forma de sacar a su hija de allí. Pero perdió toda esperanza al ver a Pettigrew desaparecer con ella en brazos.  – Volveré antes de que despierte. – Y diciendo esto se desapareció.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? – Preguntó mientras "No te importa" se ocupaba de Harry.

- ¿Quién? ¿El chico o el Lord? – Respondió Snape sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la pared.

- Ambos. – Respondió O' Sullivan haciendo lo mismo.

- El Lord sabía que en ese lugar perdería el control. Con respecto al chico jamás se doblegará ante él si es su vida lo que arriesga. El Lord lo sabe. Es su manera de tenerlo controlado.

- ¿Controlado?

- No pensarás que está aquí por gusto. Si el Lord hubiese tan solo levantado su varita contra tu hija le hubiese no solo pedido su perdón sino que incluso le hubiese suplicado.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no lo aturdió?

- Si lo hubiese aturdido y hubiese despertado hubiese intentado escapar y por si no lo recuerdas nosotros no podemos tocarle sin acabar muertos.

- ¿Entonces por qué no solo lo amenazó?. Si le tiene tanto miedo hubiese sido lo lógico.

- No podía arriesgarse a que huyese de aquí. Aunque se despierte sus músculos estarán tan doloridos que no creo que sea capaz de levantarse de ahí en, al menos, un par de días. 

- ¿Por qué no quiere que se mueva de aquí?. ¿Dónde estamos?

- La casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade.

****

Todo en Hogwarts estaba tranquilo. Todo menos el despacho del director donde una blanca lechuza luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para romper el cristal de la ventana. Había detectado a su amo.

/*************************************************************************/

- **_Para todos: _Shtaths es el nombre de algo que puede ser de madera, hierro o/y cristal. ¿Por qué pensais que la espada se llama Liberación?**

__

**Recomendación:**

Kandra está a punto de acabar su fic "**De oportunidades perdidas**". Es uno de los primeros fic que empecé a leer y que aún sigo. Solo le queda un capítulo para acabarlo y merece la pena leerlo.

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

****

- **May Potter: **Sip, eres muy cruel. Pobrecito Sean (Padre de Amy). ¿No piensas que ya está sufriendo bastante?. No sé, tal vez, para próximos cap.

- **DS: **¿El mes?. Pues así como principio de Febrero, o así. Han tenido un mes un poco ajetreado. Los demás chicos como ves ya salen en este cap. Y saldrán en los posteriores. No te preocupes. No me he olvidado de ellos. Por Sirius, si debes preocuparte pero actualmente no mucho. Sigue buscando a su ahijado como un poseso.

- **Lobezno:** La verdad es que sí. Pero también ten en cuenta que Voldie no es un angelito de la caridad. Aunque a lo mejor se vuelve muy familiar.

- **Punky:** Sabía que te iba a gustar. Esa escena la escribí hace mucho pensando en ti. Después de uno de esos súper reviews que me envías. No mates a Ángel que sí ha enviado su review. Por cierto, ya sabes por qué la espada se llama Liberación. 

- **Silvia:** Hola. Gracias por el review. Espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten tanto como los anteriores.

- **A**. **R. Equihua: **Sip, aquí es y tu debes de ser el famoso Ángel.  La cuestión es que yo no era "casi" nada sádica hasta que empecé a recibir reviews de una tal Punky, que no se si la conocerás pero que me parece una chica muy maja. ;D . Hombre lo de las tripas, después de que mi madre me pone a sacárselas a las sardinas cada vez que las compra, desde hace taitantos años , sí creo que no me dan asco. Gracias por el review. ¡Aguante!

- **Barby: **Al menos no se enteró de nada gracias a Harry. Es que es un buenazo. Sí Sean le odia pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, lleguen a ser amigos. A lo mejor me da el yuyu y me lo cargo en los próximos capítulos. Idea de May Potter. A ella las quejas.


	31. Ojo por ojo

Dedicado a aquellos que me dejan reviews. Gracias por darme moral para que continue el fic.

****

**Capítulo 31. Ojo por ojo...**

****

El cerebro de Snape funcionaba a marchas forzadas. Tenía una oportunidad única de sacar a Harry de allí pero habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal que no dejaba de formular cada vez más hipótesis y ninguna dejaba de demostrar que era un espía.

Había pensado en intentar atacar a O'Sullivan y al médico para después sacar a Harry pero si la elfina desaparecía antes de poder aturdirla estaría muerto antes, incluso, de poder levitar a Harry hasta la puerta. Si aturdía primero a la elfina los otros dos le atacarían antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Debería ser más rápido que ellos, y no dudaba que lo fuera, pero O'Sullivan tenía una gran motivación para no incumplir las órdenes dadas por Voldemort y eso le hacía realmente peligroso. Eso sin contar que no sabía de que estaba compuesta la poción que le estaban dando. No había sido capaz de hacerse con ninguna de las botellitas que le daban a Harry dado que cada vez que se la tomaba esta desaparecía instantáneamente y la elfina no la perdía de vista hasta que el muchacho la tomaba. Por lo que sacarlo de allí, en ese momento, se había convertido en un riesgo mortal.

- ¿Qué crees que este pasando? – La voz de O'Sullivan le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Están atacando.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mira al chico. ¿Ves que ese tipo no deja de darle esa poción?

- Eso que tiene que ver. El chico necesitara algunas pociones para que su cuerpo sane.

- Esa poción no es para curar su cuerpo. Es para que la magia negra utilizada por el Lord no le mate y por la cantidad que le está dando los están masacrando.

- ¿Matarle?. Que yo sepa ese crío ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. No creo que un poco de magia negra pueda dañarle. Además se pasa el día rodeado de ella.

- Por eso está obligado a tomarla. El Lord no dejará que muera. Es importante para él.

- Es su hijo.– Severus negó con la cabeza.

- Ya le obligaba a tomarla antes de convertirlo en su hijo.

- ¿Convertirlo?. No se puede convertir a una persona en el hijo de otro.

- Sí se puede y el chico es la prueba de ello.

- ¿Y para que lo necesita?

- Nadie lo sabe. Tal vez ese tipo de ahí sí pero el Lord ya se habrá ocupado de que no abra la boca.

- ¿Entonces, Quien tu sabes está atacando a los muggles?

- Te vuelves a equivocar. El motivo por el que está atacando es el mismo por el que tu hija y tú estáis metidos en esto.

- Yo tengo que enseñarle a manejar la espada y mi hija está metida en esto para que yo no lo dañe.

- ¿Y no te has preguntado por qué le ha dado una espada si no le deja siquiera tener su varita?

- Quien tu sabes dijo que era herencia familiar. Pero por lo que me has dicho si alguien quisiese matarle solo tendría que lanzarle una maldición. No creo que necesitasen acercarse a él para matarlo.

- No encontraras a nadie que este tan loco como para intentar alzar una varita contra él. La última persona que vi intentando maldecirle terminó siendo devorada por sus guardianes y te puedo asegurar que la visión es peor que la de ver a Nagini comerse a Macnair. 

- ¿Entonces ha ido a atacar a quienes están intentando matarle?.

- No exactamente. Sus palabras textuales fueron ojo por ojo...

- ...diente por diente. Este mundo es de locos.

La noche ya estaba totalmente cerrada. No se oía ni un murmullo. Las calles estaban vacías y solo un gato negro rebuscaba algo de comida en un contenedor lejano. El frío se hacia notar cruelmente y unos finos copos empezaban a caer en una noche donde las espesas nubes tapaban la luna.

- Señor, cuando usted ordene.

- Empezad.

Un grupo de seis Mortífagos entraron en la primera de las casas. Después otros grupos de cinco o seis Mortífagos hicieron lo mismo con las demás viviendas. Sus órdenes eran claras. No debían dejar a nadie con vida.

Pronto los gritos de los hombres, las mujeres y los niños llenaron el silencio del pueblo. Las maldiciones imperdonables sonaban en todas las casas. Algunos habitantes de ellas salían a la calle intentando escapar de la barbarie que se estaba cometiendo dentro de sus hogares pero al salir se encontraban más Mortífagos dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

Una mujer salió en ese momento corriendo de la casa más cercana a donde estaba el Lord. Su cara estaba manchada de sangre y llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Al ver a Voldemort se dirigió hacia donde estaba, imperturbable, disfrutando de la visión de los seres torturados y deleitándose en los gritos de terror. Tenía que preguntárselo. No podía morir sin saberlo. Debía preguntar a aquel ser por qué había acabado con la vida de los que más quería. 

- ¿Por qué?. Todos somos sangre limpia.

- Porque nadie desafía a Lord Voldemort. "_AVADA KEDAVRA"_. – Los dos cuerpos yacían en el frío suelo.

- Señor. Están todos muertos.

- Quemad todo. No quiero ver rastro de que aquí alguna vez hubo un pueblo.  – Los Mortífagos cumplieron sus órdenes y pronto la visión nocturna del pueblo solo alumbrada por temblorosos faroles era reemplazada por grandes llamas que lamían las paredes de las casas y devoraban los cuerpos inertes que encontraban.

- No quedará nada, señor.

- Sigamos con los siguientes. Van a aprender a no desafiarme. - Levantó su varita hacía el cielo e invocó su marca. -  "_MORSMORDRE"._

- Punks terminará de desolar todo. No serán capaces de recoger los cuerpos de los muertos, mi señor. – Voldemort miró a la mortífago que había osado dirigirse a él. Esa mujer cada vez le gustaba más. Era el mortífago perfecto. Cruel, manipuladora y Fría. Alguien a tomar en cuenta.

El director de Hogwarts estaba intentando conseguir algunas horas de sueño. El día había sido agotador. Las últimas visitas de Fudge habían sido de lo peor. Ese hombre iba a acabar con él. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan corto de miras?. Lo único positivo que había tenido el día era la carta que había recibido de Sirius donde le contaba que los shatihstas estaban ayudándole a buscar más pistas. Ahora en el sur de Italia. Tal vez, si unían fuerzas conseguirían localizar a Harry. Pero un ruido en su despacho no le dejaba dormir. Era como si algo estuviese golpeando los cristales de la ventana. Pero Fawkes no podía ser. Si quisiese salir de allí solo tendría que desaparecer, era una cualidad de los Fénix. Solo había otro ser en su despacho, pero estaba extremadamente bien educada, lo que le extraño que fuese ese animal quien estuviese armando aquel escándalo. Justo cuando bajó a su despacho la vio. Golpeaba su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero no daba muestras de rendirse. Lo que hubiese sido que hubiese notado era muy importante para ella. En ese momento Dumbledore se dio un zape mental. ¿Qué era lo único que podía hacer que esa lechuza se comportara así?. Había localizado a su dueño.

Rápidamente le echó un hechizo aturdidor. No podía dejar que se dañara y le daría tiempo a buscar la ayuda que necesitaba en ese momento. Además la lechuza recobraría algunas de sus fuerzas por si era un viaje largo. No podía perder tiempo. Se lanzó un _"Sonorus" _,sin importarle que despertaría a todo el colegio, y llamó a todos los miembros que en ese momento podían ayudar. A todos los que habían ayudado en la biblioteca. Después escribió un mensaje y se lo dio a Fawkes que desapareció del despacho con un leve "puff".

Pocos minutos después todos los llamados estaban en el despacho del director, todos ellos en pijama, con la añadidura de los gemelos Weasley que habían seguido a Ron y Hermione. Nada en el mundo los iba a detener si podían ayudar en algo.

- Señores Weasley. Necesito que vayan ustedes a la lechucería y manden esta carta por mí. Es urgente. – Añadió al ver que los gemelos estaban a punto de protestar. – Ellos nos ayudaran si estoy en lo correcto.

- ¿Ayudarnos en qué, Albus?

- La lechuza de Harry le ha localizado. – Explicó mostrando a la inconsciente lechuza. - No tenemos tiempo que perder así que coged cada uno una escoba y algo de abrigo. La seguiremos por el aire. Nos vemos en las puertas. – Tardó mas el director de en decirlo que los demás en cumplir sus órdenes. Pocos minutos después Dumbledore reanimaba a la lechuza que al verse liberada del despacho salió volando con dirección a Hogsmeade.- Solo vamos a reconocer el terreno. Que nadie haga nada hasta que lleguen los demás miembros de la orden. Señorita Granger, señor Weasley  quédense detrás de nosotros. Señores Weasley. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- No nos van a dejar aquí. Harry es de la familia.

- Albus, no tenemos tiempo para discutir. – Le contestó McGonagall.

- Tiene razón. La lechuza se está alejando.

- ¿Señor Malfoy?

- No creerán que me voy a perder esto. – Dio una patada al suelo y salió disparado hacia donde estaba Hedwig.

****

- Señor. Carta de Dumbledore. Creen haber localizado al chico. Están siguiendo a su lechuza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos sacan de ventaja?

- No mucho. A lo sumo una media hora. No estamos muy lejos de Hogwarts.

- Que un grupo coja algunas escobas y los sigan. Si lo encuentran que alguien nos avise.

Sobrevolaban Hogsmeade. Habían pensado sobrevolar el pueblo pero Hedwig tenía otros planes. Atravesaba las calles con un vuelo bajo haciendo que los que a esas horas rondaban las calles los viesen y estos alertasen a sus vecinos y comenzaran a seguirlos. Algo gordo estaba pasando si Albus Dumbledore y sus profesores abandonaban a esas horas el colegio.

- Hermione. No te parece que se dirige hacia...

- La casa de los gritos. Pero no puede estar allí. Sería una locura. – En ese momento una de las personas que les estaban siguiendo desapareció del cielo.

En un lugar muy lejos de Hogsmeade la venganza de Voldemort era cumplida por sus Mortífagos. Nunca habían masacrado a tanta gente en una sola noche y parecía que el Lord no estaba satisfecho con la sangre que había vertido.

- Empieza a dolerme todo. ¿Cuántos pueblos llevamos destruidos?

- Quince.

- Creo que ya nos hemos recorrido el planeta.¿Cuántos crees que nos queden?. 

- Malfoy dijo que atacaríamos hasta que el Lord nos diera la señal de ir al punto de reunión. 

- ¿Sabes por qué allí exactamente?. Ese lugar me da pavor.

- No esperes a que te den una explicación.

Un golpe en la ventana los hizo sobresaltarse. Una lechuza blanca, que Snape no tardó en reconocer, golpeaba la ventana intentando entrar.

- Parece que esa lechuza quiere entrar. Puede que sea un mensaje para uno de nosotros. – O'Sullivan abrió la ventana antes de que Snape pudiera impedírselo. Justo cuando consiguió entrar se puso en la cabecera de la cama y ululó feliz. Había encontrado a su dueño.

- ¿De quién es esta lechuza?. – "No te importa" levantó por primera vez en las horas que llevaban encerrados allí la vista de Harry.

- Debe haberse perdido. – Snape rezaba mentalmente porque la lechuza hubiese venido sola. Si no era así aquello podía convertirse en una masacre.

- Alguien viene. Seguían a la lechuza. Parece un pequeño ejercito. – En ese momento la elfina desapareció y las esperanzas de Snape se desvanecieron. Tal como había supuesto tres segundos más tarde el Lord estaba allí y unos doscientos Mortífagos habían rodeado la casa.

- Por lo que se ve tendré que adelantar mis planes. – El Lord no parecía disgustado por que los hubieran encontrado. – Esperaba que al menos tardase un par de horas más en darse cuenta. Creo que lo subestime.

- Dumbledore. La casa está rodeada de Mortífagos.

- Minerva. Hemos caído en una trampa. – Respondió Dumbledore al ver a la mayoría de los habitantes de Hogsmeade rodeados por Mortífagos.

- Han tardado en darse cuenta. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. – Ahora desciendan o se quedaran sin estos cinco estudiantes. – Los hermanos Weasley, Draco y Hermione estaban rodeados de diez Mortífagos que les apuntaban con sus varitas. – Vamos, dense prisa, todavía hay muchos invitados a esta fiesta.

**Contestación de reviews.**

****

- **Lobezno: **Animo, lobito. Ya verás como pronto te viene la inspiración. No te preocupes, seguro que tu musa se ha ido con la mía a tomar cervezas. Ya volverán. Aunque no te puedo asegurar su estado.

- **May Potter: **Hola chiquilla. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Ya sé que a estas horas es un poco tarde pero tengo esta semana muy ocupada y es el único momento que tengo para subir el fic. 

- **Barby: **Me lo cargo es lo mismo que decir lo mato, lo asesino, lo defenestro, lo liquido, etc. Sean está aprendiendo que todo no es como parece pero aún le queda por aprender.

- **A.R. Equihua: **No es mala idea la tuya. Ya me he tomado prestado lo de Equihuaman, así que seguramente lo utilice. (Culpa a Kaish Takura (Alias Punky) de lo que le va a pasar).****

- **Punky: ** Te puede creer que ff no me envió tu review. Menos mal que lo vi en los reviews de la historia. Ya me tenía a mi mosqueada que tú no me dejases un review. Sí, leo de oportunidades perdidas. Gracias a ese fic y al de H.P. y el espiritu del fénix (en harryargentino de Irais) me enganché a los ff. Los sharlaks ó mis queridos huroncitos solo lo defienden de ataques mágicos. (Explicación de Hagrid en el capítulo 10). A mi la parte del cementerio me hizo estar depre tres días. Es que por aquel entonces era muy sensible y, ante todo, nada sádica. No hace falta que te diga quién tiene la culpa. Una post data: Espero que Equihuaman no te haya matado.****

- **FANNYS, dolly_chan y MaR: **Gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero que los siguientes capítulos os gusten tanto como los anteriores. Me he sentido halagada y hasta ruborizada con vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias.****


	32. El retorno de Lord Voldemort

**Capítulo 32. El retorno de Lord Voldemort.**

- Preparados. Debemos aparecernos en la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade. – Carles Stealth daba las ultimas instrucciones a sus hombres. – Debemos cogerlos por sorpresa. No importan las bajas. Cuando cuente tres. Uno... dos...

- Señor, es una trampa. – Un hombre vestido con la túnica de mortífago se apareció al lado del jefe de la orden de los shatihstas deteniendo el inminente ataque.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- El Lord os está esperando. Sois la guinda del pastel de su pequeña fiesta.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes?

- El Lord nos tiene en la reserva. Ni siquiera sabíamos de los ataques.

- ¿Qué ataques?

- Fraserburgh en Escocia, Tonopah en EEUU, Iasi en Rumania, Matrüh en Egipto, San Felipe en Méjico son algunos de los lugares. Hay nueve lugares más. -  Todos los que habían estado a punto de lanzarse al ataque estaban pálidos. Algunos tenían familia en esos lugares. Los demás no sabían si sus hogares habían sido atacados.

- ¿Cuántos supervivientes ahí? 

- Ninguno, señor. Las órdenes de los Mortífagos eran claras. No debían dejar a nadie con vida.

- Vayamos y ataquémosles. – El grito de uno de los shatihstas mostró lo que había en la mente de la mayoría.

- Eso sería un suicidio aún mayor. El Lord espera que le ataquéis. Todos los que están allí intentaran proteger al chico con su vida y os superan como mínimo en diez a uno. Debemos buscar venganza en otro momento. No en una batalla que sabemos que está perdida de antemano solo porque estamos cegados por el dolor.

- ¿A quien has perdido tú para hablar así?

- A mi mujer y a mis tres hijos. En el ataque a Tonopah.

- Mi Lord un pequeño grupo está atacando Hogsmeade con Takura al mando. Como usted ordenó. Guiaran a los aurores y a la orden del fénix hasta aquí. Otros cuatro grupos están haciendo lo mismo con el colegio. No tardaran en llegar– Snape y O'Sullivan no entendían nada.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?

- Los últimos ataques han dejado sus defensas al mínimo, señor. Necesitará descansar algunos días para recuperarse y no lo hará si se despierta en esta situación. Otro ataque de ira podría ser mortal, mi señor. Además no sería prudente comenzar otro ataque con él en medio. 

- Es una lastima. Se va a perder mi retorno al mundo mágico pero al menos saldrá en las fotos. – Snape por fin entendió todo. ****

El Lord los había dejado allí porque quería que Dumbledore los encontrará y pasando por Hogsmeade con la mayoría de los profesores muchos de los habitantes del pueblo le seguirían. Él sabía que la lechuza iría hasta donde estaba Harry en cuanto le notase. Por eso tenía que evitar que Harry tratase de escapar y por eso no tenían escudos. El colegio estaría menos protegido por lo que los estudiantes estarían más indefensos y podrían ser atacados. También había destruido los hogares de sus enemigos y había matado a sus familias por lo que cumpliría su venganza y nadie podría negar su vuelta. Ni siquiera Fudge. El ataque que estaba sufriendo Hogsmeade haría que la mayoría de los aurores y los periodistas fuesen hacia allí siendo atraídos por los Mortífagos hacia la casa de los gritos. Los que querían atacar a Harry serian atraídos por la sed de venganza y Dumbledore y la orden no permitirían que estos le dañasen. Los habitantes de Hogsmeade y los aurores se unirían a Dumbledore, uniéndose así inconscientemente a los Mortífagos. La batalla saldría mañana en todos los periódicos. Tendría una vuelta a lo grande. Un plan perfecto. 

- Snape. – Este salió de sus pensamientos cuando O'Sullivan le llamó. Los demás ya se habían vestido con la túnica de mortífago._¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en sus pensamientos? _.Voldemort había hecho levitar a Harry y ahora salía por la puerta mientras el medico encogía la cama y se la metía en un bolsillo para después salir detrás del Lord que parecía molesto por algo.****

- Minerva son los Gryffindor. – Remus Lupin miraba hacia donde venían un grupo de aterrorizados alumnos mientras eran dirigidos por un grupo de cincuenta Mortífagos muchos de ellos con magulladuras y efectos de maldiciones muy imaginativas.

- Dejad las varitas con las demás. Los de séptimo agruparos en  parejas. Los demás sentaros allí. – Oyó que les ordenaba un mortífago con un tono de voz que demostraba claramente que los matarían allí mismo si no les obedecían.

- Son los últimos. Los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw llevan aquí al menos una hora. A los Slytherin los trajeron hace unos diez minutos.

- ¿Has visto dónde están los chicos?

- Se los llevaron junto con Dumbledore. Dijeron que serian un buen seguro para que no intentase nada.

- ¿Y qué vamos a intentar?. Nos han quitado las varitas.

- ¿Algo como desaparecer?.

- No sé si agradecer al cielo que me hayan emparejado contigo. El hechizo  "_Mortal Fellow_" no sé si detendrá a los periodistas.  _(Nda: Mío (mata al compañero si el otro se desaparece))._

- Los Aurores les tendrán controlados. Creo que por eso los emparejaron con ellos.

- Parece que a los Aurores no les ha hecho mucha gracia que les quitasen sus varitas.

- En cambio los periodistas están entusiasmados. Les hubiese importado más que les hubiesen quitado sus plumas a vuelapluma y las cámaras que qué les hayan quitado las varitas.

- ¿No te parece muy raro que nos la dejasen hasta hace una hora?. Podríamos haberles atacado.

- Hubiesen convertido esto en una carnicería. Ningún padre atacará con sus hijos aquí si no es para defenderlos y los Mortífagos no han atacado a nadie que haya obedecido sus órdenes.

Justo cuando los tres Mortífagos salieron de la casa todos los murmullos y sollozos se detuvieron. Pero todos los murmullos comenzaron otra vez cuando "No te importa" sacó la cama y la agrandó dejándola al lado de un gran sillón delante de todos. Y volvieron a enmudecer cuando apareció Lord Voldemort. Era tal como lo había descrito Harry el año anterior. Sus manos huesudas, su piel blanca como la de un vampiro, su rostro parecido al de una serpiente y en vez de la nariz dos orificios que se mostraban donde esta debía estar y unos ojos rojos que hacían que todos se mantuviesen en silencio. Se hubiese podido oír el caer de un alfiler de no ser por los sonidos de las plumas a vuelapluma que rasgaban en ese momento el aire.  Pero la impresión mayor, que hizo que hasta las plumas se detuvieran, la causó cuando dejó a un pálido Harry en la cama y Niddy le tapó con una gruesa manta verde con el escudo de Slytherin. Cuando Niddy se aseguró de que el viento helado que soplaba esa noche no le molestase Nagini y Punks se situaron a cada lado de este, enseñando sus fauces, mostrándole, muy claramente a todos, lo que les sucedería si intentaban acercarse a él.

- Traedlos. – En ese momentos un grupo de veinte Mortífagos salieron de uno de los laterales de la casa llevando en medio de ellos a cinco estudiantes y al director de Hogwarts. Ante la mirada asombrada de casi todos los rehenes, al ver atrapados allí con ellos a Albus Dumbledore, los dejaron delante de Voldemort.

- HARRY. – Gritó Hermione al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la cama haciendo que sus cinco acompañantes mirasen hacia donde estaba. Este se removió incomodo pero no se despertó.

- _"AVADA..."_ – Los ojos de Voldemort rugieron de furia. Si el chico se despertaba en aquel instante haría lo que fuera por intentar salvar a sus amigos y lo que menos le convenía ahora era otro ataque de ira. No con sus defensas al mínimo.

- Señor. – Se atrevió a interrumpir el médico echándole una mirada a Harry lo que pareció calmar a Voldemort.

- Vuelve a gritar así y no tendrás tanta suerte. – Hermione se había quedado inmóvil desde que Voldemort había apuntado su varita hacia ella y un pálido alarmante se había acoplado a su piel desde que el Lord comenzara la maldición asesina y Ron se pusiera delante de ella.- Si alguien le despierta estaréis todos muertos antes de saber que es lo que ha pasado. ¿Habéis comprendido? – La mayoría de los presentes solo pudo cabecear en entendimiento. -  Ahora que casi todos los invitados a esta fiesta estáis aquí. ¿Hay alguna pregunta? – Todos le miraban como si no le hubiesen comprendido. – He dicho qué si hay alguna pregunta. 

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Una temblorosa periodista de la primera fila fue la única que encontró el valor suficiente en ese momento para hablar.

- Mi plan original consistía en hacer que todos mis enemigos se eliminasen entre si y que vosotros publicarais mi retorno pero viendo que la tercera parte de estos no se van a presentar os vais a convertir en testigos o victimas. Todo depende de Dumbledore. – Los murmullos y sollozos comenzaron otra vez pero fueron aplacados con una sola mirada de Voldemort al oír farfullar a Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – El director salió de entre los Mortífagos que le custodiaban. Estos apuntaron directamente a los alumnos que estaban con él.

- Una tregua. – Todos, incluidos los Mortífagos, le miraron. – Tú y tu orden del fénix me dais una tregua de al menos seis meses y tú y todos los demás invitados salís sin un rasguño de aquí.

- ¿No te hubiese sido más sencillo acabar conmigo?. Ahora estoy desarmado.

- Si acabase contigo la mayoría de los que te siguen comenzarían a atacar a mis Mortífagos. No necesito darles un mártir por el que luchar. Ni a todo el mundo mágico detrás de mis Mortífagos.

- Y si te la doy. ¿Qué te impediría atacar a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles?

- Ellos no son mi prioridad actualmente. Los invitados que no se han presentado lo son. Son incluso más molestos que tu maldita orden.

- No puedo hacer que los aurores acepten la tregua. 

- Esos no me preocupan. Están bajo las órdenes de Fudge y ese tipo es un imbécil. No reconocerá mi vuelta aunque la lea mañana en el Profeta con fotos mías incluidas. Que espero verla junto con esta conversación. – Añadió dirigiéndose a los periodistas que en aquel momento empezaron a sacar fotos de ese momento.- Además la mayoría de ellos están aquí y ambos sabemos que te obedecen más a ti que a Fudge. Sin contar que mis Mortífagos se han tomado la molestia de apuntar los nombres y direcciones de todos los presentes.

- ¿Si acepto, cuál es el trato?.

- Yo os dejo salir impunes de aquí y no ataco a aquellos que no me ataquen primero y tú, tu grupo y los aurores presentes os estáis quietos estos seis meses.

- ¿Y Harry?

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Le dejaras marchar?

- Me parece que te deje muy claro que Harry ya no es asunto tuyo. Si los aurores o tu orden intentan llevárselo lo considerare un ataque y por consiguiente la rotura de la tregua.

- ¿Qué me asegura que tú o cualquiera de tus Mortífagos no lo dañareis?- Voldemort apartó la mirada de Dumbledore y la posó en Harry mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

- Mis Mortífagos no le dañaran. – Volvió a mirar al director y su voz cambio a una grave mostrando la importancia de lo que estaba diciendo. – Ninguno de ellos se atreverá a dañar a la más valiosa de mis posesiones. Si alguien lo intenta soy informado por cualquiera de sus guardianes. Nunca tiene menos de dos y dañarle es mortal para cualquiera que lo intente. – Hizo una seña hacia donde estaba Harry para darle a entender lo que le estaba diciendo. – El último que lo dañó terminó en el estomago de mi querida Nagini. – La serpiente hizo un siseo dándole a entender a los estupefactos espectadores que no le importaría volver a repetirlo.

- ¿Y qué pasará si alguien rompe la tregua? 

- Iasi en Rumania, Granity en Nueva Zelanda, Ranger en EEUU, San Felipe en Méjico, Fraserburgh en Escocia, Puan en China, Matrüh en Egipto, Donegal en Irlanda, Béja en Túnez, Raigarth en la India, Trinidad en Bolivia, Tonopah en EEUU, Ooldea en Australia, Rzhev en la CEI (Comunidad de Estados Independientes, la antigua Rusia) y Menonge en Angola. Todos ellos eran pueblos que ahora tienen la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

- ¿Eran?

- Eran los pueblos de aquellos que han osado desafiarme. No encontraras ningún rastro de ellos. Si tú rompes la tregua atacare con la misma fuerza con la que lo he hecho esta noche. Empezando por tus alumnos. Si es alguno de los aurores presentes o algún miembro de tu orden será el lugar donde vivan. 

- ¿Y si la rompes tú?

- Tú orden y los aurores se volverán a activar y tendré otros dos granos por los que preocuparme. Ahora, ¿aceptas o no?

Todos los que NO se esperaban que esto pasase den a ese botoncito de abajo y me digan YO.

/********************************************************************/

**Contestación reviews:**

- **asosa76: **Gracias por el review. Espero que los próximo capítulos también te gusten.

- **Lobezno: **¿Cómo está mi lobito?. Ya vi que saliste de tu bloqueo. Mi musa ha vuelto algo borracha pero ya la estoy inflando a café.****

- **kat basted: **Sorpresa. ¿A que no te esperabas que esto pasase?. Te he introducido en mi fic para próximos cap. Si te molesta dímelo y lo quitare. Aunque no creo que eso pase : P****

- **May Potter: **Hice un pequeño cambio en el capítulo desesperación. Míralo y dime que te parece. Pregúntame cualquier cosa que no entiendas. Para eso estoy aquí. ¿Acabar pronto? Pues no se que decirte. Este fic no iba a tener más de  15 cap y fíjate. Ya veremos como sigue mi musa.****

- **DarkRei(): **Gracias. ****

- **Roxana: **En mi lista de la muerte están todos así que no se que decirte. Últimamente estoy algo sádica. No sé cuantos capítulos le quedan ya que empecé a publicarla cuando la empece a escribir y todavía no esta acabada.****

- **Punky : **Tengo pesadillas por tu culpa. Dormir con un teletubbie (Solo de pensarlo ya tengo escalofríos). Cuando empieces a publicarlo mándame la dirección estaré encantada de leerlo. Mi pequeña Punky escribiendo su primer fic. Estoy tan orgullosa. Pensé lo de la lechuza pero mi hermana me mataría (Solo la falta ser miembro de Green Peace). Prefiero esa escena que la de los Sharlaks pero será tomada en cuenta tu opinión para próximos capítulos. Todavía tenemos un traidor al que matar. Lo siento pero no puedo matar al viejo. En pocos cap. entenderás porque.****

- **Barby: **Lo siento. Pero Harry va a seguir con su papá.  Tal vez algún día. Algún día.****


	33. El día después

**Capítulo 33. El día después.**

****

Cornelius Fudge se levantó como todos los días. Se puso las pantuflas y la bata y se fue al lavabo para arreglarse para el que sería un día normal en el ministerio. Como odiaba que Albus Dumbledore se entrometiera en su trabajo. Tenía que reconocer que algunos de los consejos que le había dado le habían sido muy útiles pero el anciano empezaba a chochear y desde que Harry Potter había desaparecido estaba aún peor. No podía aceptar que el muchacho, según el tiempo que llevaba desaparecido y que ningún localizador había sido capaz de detectar, estaba muerto y que su edad le hacia ver cosas como la vuelta del innombrable. Debía empezar a pensar en destituirle como director del colegio. Ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que los padres se lanzarían a su cuello. Debía dejar que cayese por el propio peso de sus mentiras. _¿Cómo podría el innombrable haber vuelto?._ Con estos pensamientos terminó de arreglarse y bajó a desayunar. Cuando llegó su mujer le estaba esperando sentada en uno de los sillones, palidísima y con una taza de té en sus manos que no dejaba de temblar.

Cornelius al verla en ese estado se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

- Querida. ¿Te encuentras bien?. - La mujer le miró con una cara que no sabía si era de terror, pánico o absoluto desconcierto. - ¿Querida, qué sucede?  

La mujer solo pudo levantar una de sus manos y señalar el periódico, el doble de grueso de lo normal, que había en la mesita en frente suya.

Cornelius tomó el periódico y ya con la primera página se cayó, literalmente, de culo sobre el sofá que había enfrente del de su esposa. En la primera página estaba la foto de Lord Voldemort, con un dormido Harry Potter a su lado. En letras enormes estaba escrito: EL REGRESO DEL INNOMBRABLE ESTÁ CONFIRMADO. TIENE A HARRY POTTER. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DECÍA LA VERDAD. ACEPTADA UNA TREGUA DE SEIS MESES. (Más información en las siguientes 50 páginas)

Justo en ese momento le llegaban al ministro una gran bandada de lechuzas ya no solo de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico, queriendo información de lo que ocurría y las medidas que se iban a tomar, sino de la mayoría de los aurores del país donde se le informaba que no estarían disponibles en los próximos seis meses para cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con quien él sabía.

Las cosas por Hogwarts no estaban tampoco lo que se dicen muy tranquilas. Los padres de hijos no totalmente muggles, ya que los totalmente muggles no recibían periódicos mágicos, al recibir esa mañana el periódico lo primero que hicieron fue intentar hablar, vía chimenea, con el director del colegio, para conocer el paradero y situación actual de sus hijos y que les diesen una buena explicación de lo ocurrido, pero esta vía de comunicación se encontraba totalmente saturada. Por lo que casi todos ellos se habían aparecido en Hogsmeade y se dirigieron rápidamente al colegio a pedir explicaciones. La mayoría, ya que algunos de ellos, Mortífagos, querían disfrutar en esos momentos del caos que actualmente reinaba en Hogwarts y hubiese sido muy sospechoso que no se hubiesen presentado. Ahora todos ellos estaban en el Gran Comedor esperando al director de Hogwarts bajo la atenta mirada de los profesores Lupin y McGonagall y algunos padres pertenecientes a la orden del fénix, que habían estado la noche anterior en la casa de los gritos, ya que algunos de ellos amenazaban con echar el colegio a bajo hasta encontrar a sus hijos o al director.

- Por favor, cálmense. - Pedía Minerva McGonagall, inútilmente, a la mayoría de los padres.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO? - Gritaba una muy angustiada madre de un alumno de Ravenclaw de tercero.

- ¿Y MI HIJA? - Gritó el padre de una Hufflepuff de primero.

- Sus hijos están descansando en sus salas comunes en este momento. - Se oyó la voz de Dumbledore entrando por las puertas del Gran Comedor.- En ese momento todos los padres se lanzaron hacia él pidiendo explicaciones y hubiesen llegado de no haber sido por los demás profesores que le seguían y que formaron una barrera entre él y los padres. - Por favor, señores, siéntense. Les daré todas las explicaciones que quieran pero deben calmarse. - Los padres, aunque, aún algo histéricos tuvieron que hacer lo que el director les pedía ya que en ese momento todas sus varitas salieron despedidas hacia donde estaban los profesores, algunos aurores y los miembros de la orden del fénix.

- ¿Dónde están nuestros hijos? - Preguntó la madre de uno de los primeros años de Hufflepuff cuando por fin consiguieron que se sentasen.

- Como ya les he dicho antes sus hijos están ahora mismo en sus salas comunes. No tienen ni un solo rasguño. Solo están algo cansados por haber pasado la noche en vela.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice el periódico? - Un padre de una Gryffindor de tercer año fue quien hizo la pregunta.

- Palabra por palabra.

- Entonces, ¿la tregua?.

- Seis meses contando desde hoy. 

- ¿Y Harry Potter?

- Como visteis en el periódico sigue en poder de Voldemort.

- ¿Y los aurores? - Esta vez no fue el director el que contestó sino uno de los aurores, padre de un alumno de Ravenclaw.

- Los aurores no romperán la tregua. Se lo hemos comunicado esta misma mañana al ministro. Nadie de nuestro grupo se atreverá a romperla después de ver lo que hicieron con esos pueblos.

- ¿Tan horrible fue?

- Todavía no hemos podido acercarnos a ellos pero por lo que llegamos a ver fueron masacrados.

- ¿Por qué no han podido acercarse?

- El Nundu. - Fue lo único que contestó el Auror a lo que muchos padres le miraron con incomprensión.

- Su aliento causa las más terribles plagas. Si se acercasen a ellos se infectarían con la peste, la viruela o cosas peores que les podrían matar al instante o después de una dolorosa enfermedad. - Explicó Hagrid. Por lo que casi todos los padres le miraron con absoluto terror.

- Entonces, ¿Quién ustedes saben y los Mortífagos pueden atacarnos cuando quieran y nadie va a defendernos?

- Los Mortífagos no atacaran si no son atacados primero. Los aurores y la orden del fénix se ocuparán de patrullar por si estos decidiesen romper la tregua. Aunque personalmente no creo que lo hagan. - Al estar mirándole casi todos los padres con una mirada de incredulidad Dumbledore continuó. - Voldemort no es de los que toleran la desobediencia. Generalmente se paga con la muerte.

Carles Stealth miraba la reunión desde las puertas del Gran Comedor. Su grupo se presentó en Hogwarts justamente después de que su espía les informase que la tregua había sido aceptada y que Voldemort y los Mortífagos habían desaparecido de allí. Había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con Dumbledore para que le ayudaran a encontrar al chico. Como había dicho Voldemort consideraría rota la tregua si intentaban llevárselo no dijo que no pudieran buscarle y Dumbledore y su grupo no iban a dejarle enteramente a su merced. Tendrían que aprovechar ese punto. En cuanto le encontrasen podría deshacerse de todos aquellos idiotas y ellos cumplirían con su venganza. Las muertes de sus familias debían ser pagadas con sangre. Ahora ya no era solamente trabajo para todos ellos. Se había convertido en algo personal.

La sala común de Gryffindor era un hervidero. Nadie se había acostado a pesar de que el mismísimo director les había ordenado a todos que se fueran a dormir después de quitarles a los séptimos años los hechizos que habían puesto sobre ellos. Algunos por los nervios y la tensión de esa noche, otros porque su mundo de color de rosa se había desmoronado allí mismo y un pequeño grupo de cuatro porque las preocupaciones no les dejaban poder conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Lo visteis, verdad? - Preguntó Angelina Jonhson con voz trémula.

- Era Quien Vosotros Sabéis.- Katie Bell todavía no había dejado de temblar.

- Y al que dejó en la cama era Harry. - Lavender Brown aun no se creía que su compañero seguía vivo.

- Y lo custodiaban una serpiente y un Nundu.- Dean Thomas estaba en el mismo estado que su compañera.

- Y nos hubiesen matado a todos si Dumbledore no llega a aceptar. - Expresó un alumno de segundo.

- Y los Aurores también aceptaron. - Le replicó su compañera de curso.

- Y las reacciones que tuvieron los Mortífagos cuando dijo que quería una tregua. - Parvati Patil aún no salía de su asombro. Y Seamus Finnigan no pudo evitar indicar pensando que podían haber acabado como sus padres.

- Y casi mata a Ron y a Hermione. - En ese momento se hizo un sepulcral silencio y todos miraron a los nombrados. Hermione estaba pálida y no dejaba de temblar mientras Ron la abrazaba mientras intentaba evitar el temblor de su propio cuerpo.

- Todo está bien, Hermione. No te preocupes ya todo está bien.

- NO TODO ESTA BIEN. - Estalló la chica entre lagrimas. - Casi te mata. - Su voz se suavizó hasta convertirse en un susurro. - Casi te mata. - Repitió como si le costase toda su fuerza de voluntad mencionar aquellas palabras. - No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. No soportaría perderte.

- No me perderás, Hermione. - Su voz sonó conciliadora. Intentando tranquilizar a su amiga que se había abrazado a él. - Seguiremos discutiendo por muchos años. Ya lo veras.

- ¿Me lo prometes? 

- Te lo prometo.- A lo que Hermione le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa. 

- Snif. - Fred Weasly hizo como si se limpiara una pequeña lagrima- Nuestro pequeño Ronnie está creciendo. - Le dijo a su hermano que asintió dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Ahora a asuntos más serios. - George se puso de repente serio dejando a los que allí estaban mudos ya que casi ninguno de ellos había escuchado ese tono jamás en ninguno de los gemelos. - Hay que encontrar a Harry. No podemos dejarle en manos de ese maniático sin hacer nada.

- Pero dijo que nos mataría si los Aurores o la orden del fénix intentaban llevárselo. - Neville no podía ocultar el temblor de su voz. Esa noche había sido demasiado para él.

- Pero eso no nos impide intentar encontrar su paradero para que cuando la tregua termine o se rompa, lo que ocurra antes, puedan sacarle de allí. No vamos a sacarle mientras la tregua este en pie, no estamos tan locos como para intentar eso nosotros mismos sin ayuda del exterior.- Ahí fue donde Fred, Ron y Hermione comprendieron su plan.

- ¿Has pensado que podemos hacer?.- Preguntó Ginny Weasley.

-  La única manera que se me ocurre es espiar las conversaciones de los que creamos que son hijos de Mortífagos. No todos están en Slytherin así que espiad a todos los que creáis que pueden serlo. Podrían saber algo de Harry y su paradero. Pero habrá que hacerlo discretamente. Si alguien escucha algo que pueda ser de interés que nos informen a uno de nosotros cuatro. - Dijo señalándose a si mismo, a su hermano, a Ron y a Hermione. - Sed todo lo discretos que podáis. Es importante que no nos descubran. Hermione, nos harías el favor. - La chica levantó la varita y murmuró un extraño hechizo que creó una luz rojiza que los cubrió a todos excepto a ellos cuatro.

- ¿Qué nos habéis hecho? - Preguntó Lee Jordan.

- Un hechizo de confidencialidad. - Le respondió la chica. - Si alguien habla a cualquier persona que no seamos nosotros de lo que os hemos pedido esta noche será maldecido con todas las maldiciones que conocemos los cuatro y os puedo asegurar que algunas de ellas ni siquiera las habéis llegado a escuchar.

- ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?- Parvati Patil, conocida chismosa de Hogwarts, sonaba enfadada. 

- Nadie debe descubrirnos o no solo nuestras vidas, sino las vuestras y todas las de aquellos que estimamos, estarán en peligro. No vamos a arriesgarnos a que haya algún hijo de mortífago en Gryffindor y nos delate.

- Gryffindor no ha dado nunca Mortífagos. - Un alumno de sexto se notaba ofendido.

- Te equivocas. Gryffindor ha dado uno de los peores Mortífagos. Aquel que fue capaz de entregar a dos de sus mejores amigos a Quien tu sabes.- Le respondió Ron.

- ¿Sirius Black? - Preguntó el mismo alumno a lo que Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Peter Pettigrew. 

Draco Malfoy estaba tumbado en su cama pensando. Sus compañeros no lo entendían. Los que eran hijos de Mortífagos pensaban que por serlo no les hubiesen hecho nada. _Incrédulos_. Cuando el Lord Oscuro había dicho todos es que hubiesen sido todos. Sin importar si eras sangre limpia o no. No importaba de donde venías o de quien eras hijo. Los hubiesen matado. Esa noche Draco Malfoy tomó la decisión más importante de su vida. Harry Potter le había enseñado lo valiosa que es la vida. Esa noche, que no permitiría que un loco como ese dominara el mundo. Lo lucharía con todas sus fuerzas. Ayudaría a Dumbledore a encontrar a Harry aún a costa de convertirse en un espía dentro de su propia familia y cuando saliese de Hogwarts se convertiría en auror. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy se durmió con la sensación de dominar su propio destino.

Las cosas por el ministerio de magia estaban igual o peor ya que los funcionarios no tenían mayores noticias que ofrecer que las que proporcionaban los periódicos. Arthur y Percy Weasley intentaban ayudar en todo lo que podían. Daban información a aquellos que la solicitaban e intentaban detener los pequeños tumultos que se formaban en las puertas del ministerio. Parecía que todo el mundo mágico se había congregado allí. Querían información y la querían ya. Pero la verdad era que el ministerio estaba sumido en el caos. Cornelius Fudge no podía negar lo evidente y los magos ya fueran del propio país o de otro querían soluciones y decirles que los Aurores no estarían disponibles en seis meses no era lo que querían oír. La tregua empezaba a contar desde ese momento y ya se veían a algunos Mortífagos vestidos con sus túnicas y máscaras pasear por el callejón Diagon ante los aterrorizados ojos de los viandantes. No causaban un solo problema. Solo estaban allí. Pagaban sus compras a unos atemorizados tenderos y se cruzaban con los aurores sin ningún signo de hostilidad. Daban a entender que ellos no romperían la tregua y si esta se rompía no sería por su causa. Mientras los Aurores y los miembros de la orden del fénix los vigilaban atentamente. No les decían una sola palabra e impedían que cualquier exacerbado los atacara. Pero estaban atentos a cualquier palabra que saliese de su boca. Cualquier información podía resultar útil para encontrar a Harry.

Otro punto a tratar era Sirius Black. Cuando había cogido uno de los periódicos de sus dos "compañeros" de búsqueda, que habían estado en shock y ahora discutían acaloradamente algo en susurros, casi se presenta ante Dumbledore para decirle todas las cosas que en ese momento pasaron por su mente. Había estado a escasos dos metros de su ahijado y había dejado que se lo volviesen a llevar pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo uno de sus "compañeros", el que parecía que había ganado la discusión, le recordó que el colegio debería estar lleno de padres que le atacarían en cuanto tratase de acercarse allí. Aún así regresarían a Hogwarts ya que quería información de primera mano de lo que había pasado. Aunque no pudo dejar de notar que desde ese momento sus dos "compañeros" empezaron a tratarle de una forma más rara que antes. Era como si no quisieran perderlo de vista por ningún motivo y esta vigilancia se hizo más intensa cuando ambos recibieron una lechuza de su jefe. Empezaba a sentirse como prisionero de aquellos dos pero pronto desechó esa idea y la achacó a que estaba algo paranoide ya que sus "compañeros" seguramente no querrían ser atrapados con un "peligroso" fugado de Azkaban ya que terminarían cumpliendo cadena perpetua en dicha prisión. 

El único no muggle que no sabía que era lo que había pasado era Harry. No sabía cuantas horas llevaba durmiendo pero al despertase era de noche lo que le hizo suponer que habían vuelto a cambiar de residencia. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido pero aún así intentó levantarse lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo gritase de dolor. Volvió a tumbarse e intentó recordar que era lo que había pasado para que el cuerpo le doliese tanto y todo le llegó como un cubo de agua helada. El cementerio, la muerte de Cedric, Pettigrew, el retorno de Voldemort, la noche, Voldemort, la ira, el dolor, Snape, O' Sullivan, Amy. 

- AMY. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ AMY?. 

/*******************************************************************/

            Al final he dejado un pequeño corto, que podría haber pasado antes de este capítulo. Está dedicado a Ángel aunque los demás podéis leerlo y dar vuestra opinión.

/*******************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

- **Slayer Sephiroth y ManWorld : **Gracias por los reviews. Me agrada saber que os sorprendí. No creo que muchas personas esperasen que pasase eso. Espero seguir sorprendiéndoos más a menudo. 

- **May Potter: **Te sorprendí, ¿eh?. De nada fue un placer. No me sentía bien dejándote con el Dursley. Yo soy tú en ese momento y compró una muñeca vudú y me hago el harakiri. En fin, rectifique antes de darte ideas.

- **kat basted: **Pues que se despertase, tuviese un ataque de ira, Voldie lo tuviera que aturdir y entonces si se hubiera armado la mundial. Todos a mamporros. (Oye, no hubiese sido mala idea.). Sales en el cap. 35. y posiblemente en posteriores.****

- **LoBeZnO: **No te preocupes. El próximo capítulo lo explica " casi"todo. Tú quieres que le de un ataque al corazón al pobre chico. Mira que eres malo.****

- **CLAW: ¿**Micro biología o micro economía? . Es que me he quedado con la duda. Pobre Dumbledore. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere cargárselo? (No hago comentarios del quinto. Hay están mis razones para matarlo y como este fic, en teoría, está escrito antes de mi lectura del último de la saga no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez para un próximo fic.)****

- **Barby:** ¿Estás segura?. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero en este fic todos tienen razones ocultas para hacer las cosas. Recuerda. No todo es como parece.****

- **DarkRei: **El que huye en una batalla perdida después puede ganar la guerra. Todo depende de cómo se jueguen las cartas. (Me he puesto filosófica. Con lo mal que se me daba en el instituto la filosofía. Puag, que asco.)****

- **Joyce Granger: ¿**A qué sí?.Aunque con esas opciones lo tenía muy claro que iba a aceptar. ¿O tú no lo hubieras hecho?****

- **Roxana: **Le daré alguna pero más adelante. Aunque en esta cap. no le ha pasado nada. Se ha pasado el día durmiendo. (je,je. ^^U)****

- **Punky: **Llevo toda la semana pensando en ti. ¿Cómo te gustan los castigos sangrientos o muy sangrientos?. Ya veras por qué. Por cierto, me debes un fan-art. No lo he olvidado.****

- **A.R. Equihua: **Ponle un calmante a Punky que acabo de hacerle la pregunta del mes. Siento mucho dejártela  fantaseando con los más sangrientos castigos que se le puedan pasar por la cabeza pero es que no he podido resistir la tentación. (Blacky mala.). A ver algo cortito para ti. Consideralo mi disculpa por dejarte con ella en ese estado.****

**                      /**********************CORTO*************************/**

En un pabellón secreto de EEUU diez personas entre hombre y mujeres estaban controlando la situación con un satélite espía. 

- Ahora, ¿Aceptas o no?

- Comandante. Están todos reunidos. Podemos acabar con todos ellos.

- Pueden empezar.

- Diez y descontando... Nueve... ocho... siete...

- Señor Dursley. ¿Está seguro que son una amenaza para el mundo?

- Seis... cinco... cuatro...

- Por supuesto. Todos ellos son un peligro para la seguridad mundial Podrían destruir el mundo con solo levantar un dedo.

- Tres... dos... uno

- Espero que no se equivoque. Señor Dursley.

- Mísiles lanzados.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta, Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué son esos pájaros?

- ¿Qué pajaros? 

- Esos.

- Malditos muggles. Eso no son pájaros. Son...

BOOOOOMMMMM.

**Noticias del profeta. **

      Nadie a sobrevivido a la explosión que hubo en la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade. Se cuentan más de mil muertos entre Aurores, Mortífagos, miembros de la orden del fénix y civiles. Existen rumores de que el innombrable estaba allí  y que fue uno de sus hechizos más mortíferos lo que a acabado con la vida de todas las personas que allí estaban. (Verificado por Rita Skeeter que estaba en el lugar de los hechos y que pudo escapar de allí por pocos segundos). Incluido él mismo. Los magos lloran la perdida de sus seres queridos. Los más esperanzadores ahora creen en un mundo en paz sin la sombra de el que no debe ser nombrado.

- Señor nuestra misión a acabado. El chico está muerto. Las marcas ya no se activaran. Podemos volver a casa.

- ¿A qué casa?

- Vamos, señor. Puede venir conmigo y mi familia.


	34. La esperanza del mundo

**Capítulo 34. La esperanza del mundo.**

Amy O'Sullivan se había despertado en un lugar desconocido. El lugar estaba lleno de libros y por el polvo que estos acumulaban debía de hacer mucho que no había habitado nadie allí. Se encontraba agazapada detrás de un sofá. Cuando se despertó vio que estaba sola en aquel lugar pero poco después un hombre muy feo, bajo, con una nariz que parecía de rata y una calva en la coronilla se acercaba a ella. Era el hombre al que el papá de Harry había llamado Pettigrew. Era el hombre que no le había permitido quedarse con su papá. Gritó cuando el hombre se le acercó llamando a su padre y saltó del sofá donde estaba tumbada quedándose detrás de él.

Pettigrew miró a la niña, y sin hacer ningún caso de su comportamiento, puso una bandeja en la mesa que había allí y se puso a rebuscar en la estantería más cercana. Ya saldría cuando tuviese hambre.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Oyó la voz de alguien a sus espaldas.

- Keller.

- Así que has pensado lo mismo que yo. Que el motivo por el que el Lord mantiene al crío con vida debe estar en esta casa.

- El Lord te matará si se te ocurre interferir en sus asuntos, Keller.

- No pienso hacerlo. Todavía no. Pero en algún momento ese chico dejara de contar con la protección que le da el Lord y ese será mi momento.

- Yo que tú no contaría con eso. El Lord ya ha decidido su futuro.

Dos siluetas se movían en la oscuridad. Una de ellas se agarraba fuertemente a la pared para no caer mientras que la otra intentaba que entrara en razón.

- Señor. Debería tumbarse.

- No hasta que encuentre a Amy. – Sus músculos le gritaban que se detuviese con cada paso que daba. Solo se había sentido así después de recibir la maldición "_cruciatus_" el año anterior y como en ese momento su instinto podía más que el dolor. Tenía que encontrarla.

- Niddy ya le ha dicho al señor Ryddle que la señorita Amy O'Sullivan no está en la casa, señor.

- Tiene que estar. Pettigrew siempre está cerca de nosotros. – Pero se calló al escuchar unas voces detrás de una de las puertas.

- _¿Por qué no mataste al viejo?. No vas a tener mejor oportunidad que la que tuviste anoche._

- _El viejo es el halcón. El protector del chico._

- _¿Estas seguro de eso?_

- _¿Quién más podría ser?. No creo que haya nadie más que se haya arriesgado tanto por él como el viejo. Además, nació bajo el signo de Horus, así que cumple con los requisitos. Aunque habrá que esperar que la tercera de las marcas se active para que los guardianes sean marcados. Yo como el obelisco, el padre y pilar de la familia, nacido bajo el signo de Apep; el viejo como el halcón, el protector; y el carnero, aquel que sacrificaría su vida por el portador. _

- _¿Y el chico?_

- _El sol, la llave. Nacido bajo el signo de Ra. Aquel que es representado por los cuatro símbolos._

- _¿Por qué seis meses?_

- _No quiero que nos relacionen con el mes Junio. El viejo se pondrá a averiguar todo lo que pueda pasar en estos meses y cuando se quiera dar cuenta todo esto habrá finalizado y ya no podrá hacer nada._

- _¿Tienes idea de quién es el carnero?_

- _Alguien que sacrificaría su vida por él. El favorito de Isis. Nacido entre el 16 de Junio y el 15 de Julio._

- _¿Qué piensas hacer con el chico?_

- _Le borrare la memoria en cuanto esto acabe. Cuando termine con él solo sabrá que yo soy su padre y que debe obedecerme._

- _¿Por qué no se la borras ahora y te quitas de problemas?_

- _Necesita conocimientos y aumentar su poder. Si se la borrase ahora perdería todo el conocimiento que tiene y ya no podría pasar las pruebas._

- _Pensé que acabarías con él cuando ya no te fuese útil._

- _Ya te dije que es mi heredero. El que continuará el legado de Slytherin. Sin contar con que es un arma en potencia. La clase de poder que despliega cuando está enfadado es casi imposible de detener. Con entrenamiento será capaz de dominarlo._

- _¿No es esa una buena razón para acabar con él?._

- _No cuando consiga el poder de la marca._

- _¿Y qué poder es ese?_

- _El poder de abrir la puerta de shtaths donde se encuentra el libro de los muertos. Allí conseguiré el mayor de los dones._

- _¿Cuál es el mayor de los dones, Amo?_

- _El don de renacer de la muerte cada amanecer tal y como hace el sol._

- _Eso sería.._

- _La inmortalidad, mi querida Nagini. Mi hijo me va a dar la inmortalidad. _

En ese momento se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó de Amy, de Niddy, del dolor. Solo una idea estaba en su mente. Escapar de allí. 

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida con una sola idea. Alejarse de allí. Ni siquiera el guardia que había en la puerta pudo detenerle. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que lo que a él le pareció un borrón era en realidad una persona hasta que ya estaba lo bastante lejos para intentar alcanzarle corriendo. La muñequera empezó a quemarle la muñeca pero no iba a detenerse. Su desesperación había llegado a tal punto que ni siquiera notó el dolor de las descargas producidas por esta. Nunca supo como lo hizo ya que la barrera de protección de la casa se rompió justamente cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra ella. Ni siquiera oyó las alarmas que se activaron justo al momento de destruir las barreras. Solo siguió corriendo.

****

- _Nagini_

- _Se escapa amo._

- _¿Hacia dónde va?_

- _Al norte._

- NIDDY. – La elfina tardó solo un segundo en aparecer a su lado. - ¿Qué ha pasado?__

- El señor Ryddle, señor, estaba buscando a la señorita Amy O'Sullivan, señor, cuando el señor escuchó ruidos en esta habitación, señor, y después el señor salió corriendo, señor.__

- Entonces ya lo sabe.__

- _Amo. Se aleja. Txa't no puede detenerle._

- NOTT.- El mortífago tardó el mismo tiempo que la elfina en aparecerse ante el Lord.__

- Señor.__

- Mi hijo va al norte. Que un grupo le siga. Que no se desvíe del rumbo. Estad atentos por si algún grupo enemigo llegara a localizarle. __

- Lo que ordenéis mi Lord.__

- Solo una cosa más.- Puso su dedo en la marca del brazo de Nott y cuando aparecieron las personas que esperaba le dio permiso para partir.__

Le seguían. No podía dejar que le atrapasen. Si lo hacían le daría la inmortalidad a Voldemort. Ya nadie estaría a salvo. Tendría toda la eternidad para cumplir sus amenazas. Entonces qué oportunidad le quedaría al mundo. No lo podía permitir y si para eso tenía que morir no dudaría en matarse. El mundo no sería muy seguro en años pero podrían luchar contra aquel que quería acabar con él y en años esa amenaza desaparecería y podrían volver a vivir en paz. Si Voldemort lo conseguía qué esperanza le quedaban a los muggles, a los nacidos de ellos, a sus amigos y a él.

****

- ¿Por qué no lo detenemos?

- Si quieres intentarlo allá tú pero recuerda lo que le pasó a Macnair y no querrás que sea tu hija la que pague las consecuencias si sale herido por cualquier motivo.

- ¿Alguien sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas?. Ayer parecía que no se podría mover en días y hoy si no fuera por las escobas ya le hubiésemos perdido.

- Ni idea. No le pierdas de vista y que siga hacia el norte.

- ¿Qué hay al norte?

- El acantilado.

****

****

Se detuvo bruscamente. Delante de él aparecieron Voldemort, Pettigrew y Amy. Pettigrew le miraba con aprensión mientras que Voldemort le observaba con una sonrisa en la cara mientras hacia levitar a una llorosa Amy a varios metros dentro del profundo acantilado. Detrás habían descendido seis Mortífagos y ahora lo estaban rodeando para que no pudiese escapar por ningún lado. Uno de ellos con tal angustia en el rostro que casi era incapaz de moverse de donde estaba.

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Creo recordar que ya hablamos de que sucedería si intentabas escapar.

- No lo voy a permitir.

- Esa conversación creo que también la hemos tenido.

- No vas a poder mantenerme con vida.

- En eso te equivocas, Harry. Vas a seguir con vida, vas a darme lo que quiero y, después, vas a ser el perfecto heredero de Slytherin. Yo mismo me encargaré de eso.

- No puedes retenerme para siempre. 

- Sí que puedo. Al menos en los dos próximos años ni siquiera los abogados más prestigiosos del ministerio de magia pueden separarte de mí. – Empezaba a entender lo que significaban esas palabras pero no quería creerlo. No podían odiarle hasta ese punto.

- Mis tíos...

- ¡Ah, tus tíos!. La especie de muggle despreciable con la que voy a acabar primero. Aunque acabaré con ellos rápidamente ya que me hicieron el favor de darme tu custodia completa. – Empezaron a surgir murmullos de los Mortífagos detrás de ellos preguntándose como había sido posible.- Métetelo en la cabeza, Harry. Eres mi hijo, me vas a dar lo que quiero y no vas a poder impedirlo.

- No si antes acabo con mi vida. – Conjuró la espada de Slytherin mientras Voldemort hacia que Amy se moviese lentamente de derecha a izquierda.

- Tienes dos opciones Harry. Puedes entregarte y aceptar tu destino o puedes hacerlo y yo haré lo mismo que estuve haciendo ayer. Nott muéstraselo. – El mortífago conjuró una especie de pantalla donde se mostraban los ataques acaecidos la noche anterior. – Hogwarts será un magnifico lugar por donde empezar. Los mataré a todos menos a esos dos amigos tuyos. Serán unos buenos esclavos. Sobre todo la sangre sucia. Creo que mis hombres disfrutaran mucho de su compañía. – El estomago de Harry se revolvió solo de pensarlo y no pudo evitar bajar su mirada al suelo cuando contestó.

- No...  puedo entregarme. No... no... puedo dejar que lo hagas. – El temblor de su voz le mostró a Voldemort que solo debía apretar un poco más para que se derrumbase. Así que cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz tranquila, dándole a entender que no tenía más opción que rendirse.

- No voy a permitir que mueras, Harry, y tú vas a ver de primera mano todas esas muertes y sabrás que todas son culpa tuya.¿Crees que soportarás la muerte de todas esas personas?. – La mano que sostenía la espada empezó a temblar. - Comprobémoslo. – Harry levantó la vista del suelo justo en el momento en que Amy dejó de estar bajo el poder de Voldemort. 

- PAAAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIIIIIIII. –  Entonces ocurrió algo que ni siquiera Voldemort podría haber concebido. Harry soltó la espada, salió corriendo hacia el acantilado y saltó detrás de Amy antes de que O' Sullivan reaccionara al grito de su hija. 

A Pettigrew le pareció que todo ocurría a cámara lenta desde que Harry saltó. 

Voldemort se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo intentando atraparle antes de que pudiera caer. Los Mortífagos salieron corriendo hacia el borde del acantilado. O'Sullivan estaba paralizado a su lado, temblando, viendo irremediablemente como su hija caía contra los puntiagudos arrecifes.

Los dos cuerpos caían por el acantilado. Uno más rápido que el otro debido al impulso. El más rápido de ellos atrapó al primero en caer en una especie de abrazo protector y esperó el duro golpe de la caída. Estaba a pocos metros de los rompientes. Las gafas se le cayeron y uno de los cristales fue atravesado limpiamente por uno de los afilados riscos. Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta en el aire dándoles la espalda. En su mente solo veía las caras de la gente que alguna vez había significado algo en su vida. Su madre, su padre, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Marcus,... incluso Snape. No dejaba de pensar en que le perdonasen lo que iba a hacer pero no podía dejar que muriera. No podría volver a soportar el dolor de otra muerte por su culpa. El dolor que le produjo la muerte de aquella familia volvió a él con toda su intensidad. Apretó más a Amy contra si. No podía permitir que le sucediese nada.****

Sintió a Amy abrazarse más a él. Esperando el irremediable golpe. Entonces todo se detuvo. El aire de la caída ya no le golpeaba en el cuerpo. La sensación de velocidad se detuvo y el silbido que provocaba el aire en sus oídos cesó.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Unos de los riscos le rozaba levemente la espalda. De haber caído diez centímetros más le hubiese atravesado el corazón aún así uno de los arrecifes le había golpeado en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo y sentía la sangre deslizándose hacía abajo. Miró a Amy que se acurrucaba contra su pecho. La sentía temblar. Debía de estar llorando ya que empezó a sentir humedad en su abdomen y entonces lo sintió. Algo le empujaba rápidamente hacia arriba.  Cuando sintió el frío suelo en su espalda apretó más a Amy hacia él.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?. – El tono de voz utilizado por el Lord aterrorizó a los Mortífagos que solo lo habían escuchado pocas veces. La más reciente cuando su señor llamó a Macnair.

- Si vas a matarla yo moriré con ella. – Contestó con voz calmada. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos para dirigirse a aquel que había detenido su caída.

- Vuelve a hacer algo como eso y desearás que estuviese muerta. Pettigrew llévale hasta su cuarto y que se quede allí. Vosotros. – Los Mortífagos esperaron atentos sus instrucciones.- Escoltadle y no le perdáis de vista. Si intenta algo matad a la cría. – Después recogió la espada y desapareció de allí. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y si se quedaba seguramente lo mataría. 

Después de varios intentos, en los que Amy se sujetaba fuertemente de la túnica que había asido en la caída, Nott la cogió del regazo de Harry y se dispuso a partir no sin antes haber puesto a sus hombres rodeando al escoltado.

- Vamos chico, levántate. – Le apremió Pettigrew zarandeándole del hombro.

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué no puedes qué?

- No puedo levantarme- Masculló. La adrenalina se había ido de su cuerpo y ahora estaba exhausto y agarrotado.

- ¿Y cómo piensas que voy a llevarte?. ¿En brazos?

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a levitarle?. – Interpeló O'Sullivan.

- ¿Y que esos bichos me maten?

- ¿Qué bichos? – Preguntó O'Sullivan con desconcierto.

- Los sharlaks solo te atacaran si intentas agredirme. Si solo te concentras en levitarme sin intención de dañarme no te harán nada. – _(Nda: De algo le tenían que servir las clases de CCMM)._

- ¿Estas seguro? 

- Sí. – Gruñó. Se estaba clavando una piedra en la espalda y la sangre no paraba de brotar de lo que debía ser una profunda herida.

Cuando por fin Pettigrew decidió que sería seguro, no sin antes haber levantado su varita hacia Harry, tres veces, intentando concentrarse en solo levitarle y asegurarse de que esos bichos no aparecerían, partieron rumbo hacia la casa.

- Maldita sea. Estas sangrando.

- No me digas.

- Matthews. – El nombrado le miró con algo de repulsión. Como si fuese una cucaracha a la que hay que aplastar. – Aparece en la casa. Informa al Lord que el crío está herido. – Algo que el mortífago no tardó en cumplir, palideciendo ante la reacción que vendría a esa notificación, y sabiendo las consecuencias de no cumplir con lo que acababan de ordenarle.

- Gracias. – Le susurró O'Sullivan mientras trataba de taponar la herida.

- No me las des. Acabo de condenar al mundo.

/*******************************************************************/

**Alguien me puede decir qué es la orden Siriusana.**

**Contestación reviews:**

****

- **May Potter: **Hola chiquilla. ¿Cómo estas?. Una escena impactante, ¿verdad?. A mi me dan ganas de estrangularlo lentamente. Por lo otro no te preocupes que puede ocurrir. Solo tiene que darme un yu yu.

- **Barby:** Yo también. ¿No se nota?. Mujer, preocupado, preocupado. Más bien enamorado hasta la médula.

- **Kat Basted: **El corto es independiente a la historia. Hubiese sido una forma rápida de acabarla pero no soy tan mala. Ni la niña, ni Pettigrew estaban ahí. Ellos dos y Skeeter que se desapareció pocos segundos antes de que los mísiles estallaran, matando a su compañero de hechizo, son los únicos que sobrevivieron. Mi querido Sirius Black ni siquiera estaba allí. No puedo matarle. Le amo.****

- **DarkRei: **Aquí lo tienes. Mi norma me impide actualizar más de un capítulo a la semana así solvento posibles errores. ****

- **Joyce Granger: **Es un final alterno del fic que podría ir después del capitulo 32. No ocurre dentro del fic así que todos siguen vivos. Por ahora. ****

- **CLAW: **Que se lo pregunten a los Iraquíes.****

- **A.R. Equihua:  **A tus órdenes, mi gentil caballero. Tal vez para un próximo fic ponga la carne quemándose lentamente. Desprendiendo ese olor que al principio parece dulce pero que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en una amarga visión. (Poético, ¿verdad?). Con los sedantes no puedo ayudarte aunque si  todavía no se le ha pasado te recomiendo un Valium 500. (Duerme hasta a los espíritus)****

- **Punky: **¿Te gusta la edad media?. Todavía no sabes quien va a ejecutar el castigo. Mira que te considero una chica con mucha imaginación. Por otro lado, ni te odio y mucho menos eres estúpida. Al primero que le oiga decir eso me le cargo.****

- **Lobezno:** Lo prometido es deuda. Lo revelo casi todo.****

- **Miyu:** Hola. Bienvenida.****


	35. Pensamientos y pociones

Sí, ya sé que me he retrasado pero no me terminaba de gustar como quedaba. Además estoy en medio de una "depre" de caballo por eso no contesto los reviews. Prometo que lo haré en el próximo capítulo.

****

**Capítulo 35. Pensamientos y pociones.**

****

- ¿Y LE DEJASTE LLEVARSELO?

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? . ¿Qué matara a todos los que estaban allí? 

- No. Pero es que... Por Dios, Albus. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Tiene todas las de ganar. Los Aurores no harán nada, la orden del fénix no puede actuar y de Fudge mejor ni hablamos. Tiene todo el campo libre excepto por los que quieren matar a Harry.

- Y hay es donde entráis vosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? 

- Los shatihstas y tú. Nosotros estaremos atentos a cualquier información que pueda surgir de los Mortífagos que pululan por las calles, Severus intentará localizar la situación en la que se encuentran en cada momento, los Gryffindor controlan a los sospechosos de ser hijos de Mortífagos que ahí en el colegio, Draco Malfoy nos dará cualquier información que pueda llegarle de su padre y vosotros intentareis recuperarle en cuanto consigamos algo de información útil.

- ¿Malfoy?. ¿Te fías de él?

- Se ofreció a darnos toda la información que consiga de su padre.- Sirius solo agrió la cara.- Le di Veritaserum para comprobar sus intenciones. Podría llegar a ser miembro de la orden junto con los chicos si su camino no se vuelve a torcer. Además, Severus confía en él.- La cara que puso Sirius le dijo todo lo que pensaba.- Su colaboración es secreta para todos los demás. Solo Severus, tú y yo sabemos que trabaja para nosotros. Su padre no dudaría en matarlo si le llegara a descubrir. Por otra parte, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible ahora que la orden no se puede mover libremente. 

- Albus, renuncio a ser miembro de la orden del fénix desde este momento. No pienso dejar a Harry allí.

- No pienso aceptar tu renuncia. No cambiaria nada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque, actualmente, eres un padrino histérico por la desaparición de su ahijado y que hará cualquier cosa por recuperarlo. Estoy seguro que Voldemort ha contado con eso.

- ¿Y si lo conseguimos?. Estoy seguro que Voldemort no se estará quieto y puede echarte a todo el ministerio de magia encima acusándote de secuestro.

- Los shatihstas y tú deberéis encargaros de sacarlo del país y de su protección. En Hogwarts ya no estaría seguro. No te preocupes por el ministerio. Por el estado en el que esta actualmente podrías pasearte por allí y ni se darían cuenta que eres tú. 

- ¿Has encontrado algo que pueda pasar en estos seis meses y que pueda ser de interés para Voldemort?

- Hay un eclipse dentro de dos semanas pero no nos hubiese dado una tregua de seis meses si lo único que esperaba era el eclipse. Debe haber algo más que pase en estos seis meses y que le interese.

- ¿Cómo el cumpleaños de Harry?

- Eso podría ser posible. Entra dentro del límite.

- ¿Qué haremos con lo relativo a su custodia?

- Eso es más problemático. Los abogados del ministerio de magia están intentando encontrar la forma de quitársela pero debido a que lo hizo por el camino muggle no se puede hacer mucho ya que sus tíos firmaron los documentos sin coacciones y sin obtener ningún beneficio a cambio. Además,  presentó todo lo necesario para demostrar que puede hacerse cargo de él y Tom Sorvolo Ryddle no tiene ningún cargo en su contra lo que nos complica las cosas dado que los muggles no tienen conocimiento de Voldemort. Aún así siguen intentándolo. La letrada Katherin Basted no es de las que se rinden fácilmente y este caso es todo un reto para una Ravenclaw como ella.

- ¿Basted?. ¿Kat "la gata" Basted?. ¿La cazadora de Ravenclaw?.

- La misma. Lily era una de sus mejores amigas y lo ha convertido en algo personal. Si hay alguna posibilidad ella la encontrará.

- ¿Se han enterado los periodistas?

- No. Es tratado como alto secreto. Todos los que están en el caso están bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad. Hecho por mí.– Añadió al ver la cara puesta por Sirius. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta lo que distrajo a Sirius de la conversación. 

- Lo que nos faltaba. El señor juego a los espías y no llego a saber donde he estado.- Cuando el profesor Snape pasó por la puerta y no le dirigió ninguna respuesta mordaz al comentario de Sirius Dumbledore empezó a preocuparse.

- ¿Severus?

- Harry ha intentado suicidarse. – El estado de Sirius era de una palidez tal que podría haber pasado por un fantasma.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

- Harry tiene que haber averiguado algo que le hizo reaccionar así. No es de los que intentan algo tan drástico por nada. La niña estaba balbuceando algo de un precipicio.

- ¿Pre.

- ¿Has podido saber algo?

- ci.

- Fuese lo que fuese no lo dirá. Cuando me fui de allí el Lord le estaba diciendo algo en parsel que por la cara de Harry no era una simple amenaza. Albus, ¿has pensado cómo podemos sacarlos de ahí?

- pi.

-  Tal vez, si nos basamos en la tregua podamos lograr algo con la niña. No creo que tenga muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir entre Mortífagos. Con Harry no tenemos muchas opciones.

- cio? – Balbuceó Sirius.

****

****

- Señor. Black está actualmente en Hogwarts.

- ¿Sospecha algo? 

- Nada, señor. Lo hemos estado manteniendo alejado de las zonas que tienen más posibilidades de poder encontrar a alguien de nuestro grupo o de Quien usted sabe.

- ¿Habéis tenido algún problema?

- Stevens intentó acabar con él en cuanto leyó en el periódico lo de los ataques. Ha perdido a toda su familia. Me costó mucho convencerle que no lo matase allí mismo. Que nos resultaría más útil si seguía vivo.

- Señor. –Un tercer hombre interrumpió la conversación. – El chico ha intentado suicidarse.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- El Lord le ha puesto una escolta permanente.

- ¿Sabes dónde están?

- Estaba a punto de descubrirlo cuando el Lord decidió que se marchaban.

- Con la rapidez que cambian de localización no es muy probable que los encontremos si solo vas allí una vez por semana.

- Por eso e ideado algo. Veras...

****

****

Amy miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando. No queriendo perderle de vista. Se sentía segura mientras estuviese ahí. No habían conseguido separarle de él desde que Nott la dejara en el suelo. Harry la miraba sentado desde la puerta de la entrada mientras hacia pastelitos de barro. Había cambiado el destino del mundo por la vida de esa niña. Una vida por cientos de miles, tal vez, millones. No dejaba de preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto. Pero de algo si estaba seguro. No podría haberla dejado morir. Fue a ponerse los dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz e, inconscientemente, hizo ademán de levantarse las gafas. Entonces recordó que ya no las llevaba. "No te importa" había tomado la decisión de arreglarle la vista sin siquiera consultárselo refunfuñando algo como que no se iba a pasar la vida creando gafas para el maldito mocoso. El capullo le había obligado a estar toda la semana en cama como venganza por su herida que se había cicatrizado formando una A invertida. Tuvo que agradecer que Amy estuviera allí ya que se había pasado esa semana enseñándola a leer y a escribir, inventándose cuentos para ella, donde no sabía por qué todas las princesas terminaban siendo pelirrojas, con los ojos azules y unas graciosas pecas en la nariz; contándole sus aventuras en Hogwarts(Cambiando algunos hechos que a la niña le hubiesen dado pesadillas) y leyendo los libros que Snape, en un acto de bondad inusitado en él, le había llevado. Muchos de ellos de Historia aunque también de defensa y pociones.

Fue a ponerse de pie y sus ocho guardianes se pusieron alerta. Cuatro permanentes, por si le daba la tentación de acabar con su vida, a los que se añadían otros cuatro si salía de la casa debido a cualquier ataque que pudiese acontecer. No había terminado de levantarse cuando Amy ya estaba a su lado. Harry le sonrió y la tomó en brazos.

- Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde a clase de pociones.

- ¿Tenemos que ir? –Preguntó haciendo un pucherito. - Tu papá me da miedo.

- Sí, Amy. Tenemos que ir.

****

- Ron. ¿Algo nuevo?

- Los padres de Bulstrode están en su casa de Paris. Así que su residencia de Escocia esta libre.

- ¿Fred.?

- Los Matthews.

- ¿Los de Hufflepuff?

- No, los Ravenclaw. Tienen una casa en las islas Fidji. Habían invitado a algunos de sus compañeros a pasar allí las vacaciones de Pascua y los han retirado la invitación porque tienen una plaga de boggarts.

- ¿Algo más?

- No. A no ser que te parezca interesante que alguien maldijo a su padre dejándole el pelo de color lila y todavía están intentando quitárselo.

- ¿George?

- Los Slytherin se comportan muy raro. Nadie a causado ningún disturbio en el colegio. Es como si ellos también estuviesen siguiendo la tregua. Le puse una galleta de canario a uno de ellos a propósito y ni siquiera me molestó. Aunque tenía los nudillos blancos de apretarse los puños.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – Le preguntó Ron.

- Nada. Ese maldito ritual es imposible de romper. Aunque sigo buscando.

****

****

Cuando Harry pasó por la puerta de la clase y vio que el Lord ya estaba allí dejó a Amy en el suelo mientras los Mortífagos hacían una reverencia y se ponían alrededor de la niña que se había retirado a una de las esquinas de la habitación a escribir las letras que Harry le había puesto en un pergamino. La situación se repetía en todas las clases. Era un claro recordatorio de que no debía intentar nada si quería que siguiese viva. Por su parte, Voldemort aún intentaba no lanzarle un "_cruciatus"_ por haber hecho aquello. 

- Empieza a preparar la poción. – Le entregó un pergamino que parecía muy viejo. Cuando terminó de leer el título de la receta no pudo evitar que sus ojos se agrandasen.

- ¿Esto es...?

- Algo que descubrió nuestro gran antepasado Salazar Slytherin. - Los murmullos de los Mortífagos no se hicieron esperar. Qué seria esa receta que había existido durante siglos y que nunca se había dado a conocer. - Es un secreto de familia que debe seguir así. ¿Entendido?- Harry cabeceó lentamente.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Las criaturas, llamadas de la oscuridad, pueden llegar a ser muy útiles, Harry. Lo descubrirás con el tiempo. Esta poción te va a llevar varios días. Ya tenemos un voluntario para probarla. No cometas errores o ya sabes lo que pasará. – Harry asintió sabiendo que cualquier poción de las que estaba realizando actualmente se podía convertir en veneno con un mínimo error.- Empieza. Yo tengo asuntos que resolver. 

- ¿Cuál es el último ingrediente? – Estaba borrado y solo ponía que debía añadir tres gotas._¿Pero tres gotas de qué?._

- Te lo mostraré cuando la termines. 

****

Kaish Takura esperaba impaciente en el "Salón". El Lord la había llamado y, por lo que parecía, era importante.

Cuando Voldemort pasó al "Salón" se inclinó en señal de respeto.

- Kaish – La mujer sonrió. El Lord llamaba a pocos Mortífagos por su nombre. Tengo una misión importante para ti.

- Lo que ordene, mi Lord.

- Los shatihstas están vigilando a Black de cerca. Dos de ellos están acompañándole mientras busca a mi hijo.

- ¿Quiere que los mate, mi Lord? – Si otro de sus Mortífagos hubiese osado a interrumpirle ya estaría retorciéndose de dolor pero con Takura no sabía por qué pero se contenía. No pudo dejar de preguntarse si empezaba a sentir algo más que admiración por esa mujer.

- No, mi querida niña. Quiero que formes un grupo, lo vigiléis y que si intentan matarle lo evitéis. 

- ¿Evitarlo?- La mujer se mostraba sorprendida.

- Puede ser útil para mis planes. Es el único miembro de la orden del fénix que no cumplirá la tregua y por ahora los quiero a todos vivos. – La mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó a cumplir con lo que le ordenaban. Si el Lord le quería vivo seguiría vivo aunque el resto del mundo pereciese.

****

****

Le dolía todo. Las clases con O'Sullivan se habían convertido en una tortura diaria. Le hacia repetir pasos y secuencias con la espada hasta que quedaba totalmente satisfecho y sin un mínimo error. Era como si el hombre hubiese decidido que tenía que ser un maestro con la espada aún sabiendo que el Lord no dejaría marchar a la niña. 

Miró con asco la nueva adquisición de Amy. El Lord le había puesto una muñequera parecida a la que él llevaba aunque la suya no tenía a la molesta serpiente. Sintió algo de pena por ella. La había condenado a una vida rodeada de Mortífagos donde no sabía si podría ayudarla. Con esa maldita cosa el Lord la encontraría en cualquier parte del mundo aún si conseguía sacarla de allí y eso significaba su muerte ya fuese por la mano del Lord o por las descargas que la muñequera producía. Por lo que volvía a la misma conclusión una y otra vez. No podía dejar que la mataran aunque la condenase a quedarse allí, con él, por el resto de su vida.

Ahora estaba en la puerta de la casa, con Amy dormida, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas, mientras hacia los trabajos que los profesores le habían mandado hacer. Era como si todos ellos quisieran tenerle ocupado. Cómo crear un escudo sin varita para Snape que, además, regresaba el hechizo a quien lo había enviado; lo que en la práctica se le estaba tornando mucho más complicado aunque era divertido ver como Amy intentaba seguir las instrucciones que Severus le daba, las formas animagas más raras y aquellos que las utilizan para transformaciones, un plano astral de los lugares que visitaban (a las 10 de la noche, exactamente) para Astronomía; según su profesor sería una buena manera de no olvidar lo aprendido, cómo criar a las plantas carnívoras y sus carnes favoritas para Herbología; sus pensamientos le decían que sería divertido tener una que se comiese a Malfoy o a Keller, qué son y cómo atacan los escregutos de cola explosiva para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; un trabajo bastante complicado dado que habían sido creados el año anterior por cierto semigigante (_Gracias Hagrid_) y, el peor de todos, mil y un encantamientos que se utilizan en el hogar. _¿Cómo narices iba a hacer ese si solo había visto cuatro o cinco que utilizaba la señora Weasley?. _No pudo reprimir un bostezo. Llevaba horas con eso y solo había acabado la mitad de ellos.

- Deberías irte a dormir.

- Olvídame, Pettigrew.

- Modera tu tono, Ryddle. – A Lucius Malfoy no le hacía ninguna gracia que le hubiesen rebajado a ser un simple guardián del muchacho que más odiaba. Casi la misma que a Harry tenerle detrás de él todo el día.

- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

- Maldito crí... – Iba a lanzarse contra él cuando sintió el frío filo de una espada en su cuello.

- Hazle algo al chico y sabrás lo que es sentir la cabeza separada del resto del cuerpo. – El hombre, salido de la nada, hizo que todos los Mortífagos se pusiesen en alerta.

- ¿Sean qué... - La pregunta de Harry fue acallada por la voz de Lucius.

- No creerás que puedes hacerme nada con ese chisme, ¿verdad?. – Malfoy tenía una sonrisa sarcástica mientras deslizaba su mano sutilmente hacia su varita. Pero antes de darse cuenta, incluso de notar que la espada se había separado de su cuello, la sangre de su brazo se deslizaba hacía abajo. Sean O'Sullivan le había cortado el brazo, verticalmente, desde el hombro hasta la palma de la mano dejando a la vista todo el hueso.

- Vuelve a acercarte al crío y no será una "leve" herida lo que te haga. – Unos ligeros aplausos se oyeron desde el interior de la casa haciendo que todos se volviesen.

- Bien, bien, bien. Ya sabía que eras el candidato perfecto para enseñar a Harry a manejar la espada de la familia. – Todos los Mortífagos le miraban incrédulos. El Lord parecía ¿feliz?. – Harry.

- Padre.

- A la cama.

- Sí, padre.  – Sus pergaminos desaparecieron así que recogió a Amy del suelo y entró a la casa seguido de sus guardianes.

- No podrás proteger a los mocosos siempre. – Le murmuró Malfoy a O'Sullivan mientras el Lord volvía al "Salón".

- En cuanto a ti, Malfoy.- Voldemort se dio la vuelta con la sonrisa aún en los labios. -  "_CRUCIO"._ Te dije que no se tocaba.

****

- ¿Estas seguro de que están ahí? – Le preguntó uno de los shatihstas a su compañero. 

- La información es de primera mano.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- El que hizo el mapa no cometerá ningún error. Puedes estar seguro de eso.

- ¿Y si cambian de residencia?

- Me hará un mapa esa misma noche. No te preocupes, sabremos su situación exacta en cada momento. Mi informador siempre está cerca del Lord.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no te fallará?

- Estoy seguro de ello.

/*****************************************/

****


	36. La batalla

**Capítulo 36. La batalla.**

****

Estaban en una callejuela perdida de Estambul. Todo estaba oscuro pero aún así se veía la sombra de cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos sujetaba fuertemente a otro que llevaba túnica y máscara de mortífago. 

-     No puedes hacerme nada, Black. - El mortífago sonreía entre dientes ante la cara de odio de Sirius.- No puedes romper la tregua.

-     Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. - Le respondió aumentando el odio de su voz.- Dime dónde está o te atizaré de tal forma que hasta tu señor lo sentirá.

-     ¿Por qué no te rindes, Black?. El Lord no le dejará marchar. - Un brillo malicioso se clavó en su mirada. - Jamás conseguirás arrebatarle a su hijo. - Dijo la última palabra regocijándose de la cara del animago. Por lo que Sirius le pegó tal puñetazo que el hombre empezó a sangrar por la boca.

-     Él no es su hijo. - El frío susurro que salió de su boca hizo que a los dos hombres que le acompañaban les recorriera por la columna vertebral una violenta sacudida.

Otras siete personas los vigilaban desde una calle cercana ocultándose de todas las miradas que pudiesen haber.

-     Recordad, nadie debe saber que estamos siguiéndole y, ante todo, no dejéis que os descubran o me rendiréis cuentas personalmente. Si intentan algo contra Black, lo que sea, matadlos. Tened cuidado de no darle - Lo pensó un momento y después añadió - demasiado fuerte. - Justo en ese momento Punks apareció a su lado y lanzó un gruñido que los demás Mortífagos no supieron interpretar.

-     ¿Takura?

-     No le perdáis o seré yo misma quien os mate. - Después de eso se desapareció. Los Mortífagos acatarían sus órdenes como si las hubiese dado el mismo Voldemort. Habían visto como esa mujer asesinaba a los que consideraba enemigos y ninguno de ellos quería sufrir su ira.

El Lord no dejaba de pensar en Takura. Era fría y despiadada y sus ojos mostraban la frialdad de su corazón. La mujer que podría compartir su vida junto a él. Se sorprendió a si mismo con estos pensamientos. El frío y cruel Lord Voldemort pensando en tener un hogar. En formar una familia. Kaish, Harry y él; y tal vez, solo tal vez, ... No pudo seguir divagando con esa idea. Fue sacado abruptamente con el sonido que desprendían los escudos al intentar romperse. 

Se apareció en el exterior de la casa y comprobó que la mayoría de sus Mortífagos estaban allí. Tal y como había ordenado si los escudos eran atacados. 

La lucha comenzó en cuanto el primero de los shatihstas cruzó la línea de la que debía ser la barrera.

-     "_AVADA KEDAVRA" - _Uno de los Mortífagos yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Eso desencadenó toda la batalla. Solo utilizaban las peores maldiciones que se conocían. Todas ellas de magia oscura. Los Mortífagos los superaban en número. Sería una batalla corta pero cruenta.  

Los shatihstas demostraban cada vez más porque eran enemigos más letales que los Aurores y la orden del fénix. Los miembros de la luz no mataban si no era el último de los recursos. Estos adversarios luchaban de igual a igual con los Mortífagos. Primero mata, después pregunta.

Se fijó en sus Mortífagos. Algunos eran jóvenes casi sin experiencia en las batallas. Serían los que antes cayeran pero les daría tiempo para descubrir los puntos débiles de sus enemigos. Los Lestrange no habían perdido su habilidad para el combate aún habiendo pasado tanto tiempo en Azkaban. Habían sido sus más sanguinarios Mortífagos y no habían perdido ni un ápice de su crueldad. Sonrió por ello, eran fieles seguidores y verdaderos asesinos. Avery no lo hacia nada mal. Malfoy estaba expulsando todo el odio y la rabia que sentía contra los intrusos aún con solo un brazo útil. El tener allí a Harry y tener que protegerle hacia que su rabia aumentase. Debería tenerle vigilado para que no le dañase, al igual que a Keller. Les hubiese matado las noches que atentaron contra su hijo sino fuese porque necesitaba a sus más crueles Mortífagos para las batallas que sucederían. Después tendrían que aceptarlo o morir. Volteó hacia la casa. Snape estaba protegiendo la entrada. Con él allí sabía que no entrarían por la puerta. Moriría antes de dejar entrar a alguno de los intrusos. O' Sullivan estaba junto a Snape. Era increíble como podía manejar su espada y su varita al mismo tiempo. Sí, no se había equivocado con él y mientras su hija estuviese junto a Harry defendería la casa con su vida.

Nagini estaba en su elemento. Se movía en la batalla como si hubiese nacido para ella. Destrozaba cada cuerpo enemigo sin rozar siquiera a los Mortífagos. Era una digna mascota de su señor.

Vio a Takura aparecerse en medio de la pelea. Sonrió al ver que no llevaba puesta la máscara. Había decidido su bando y no iba a enmascararlo. Notó que empezaba a dar órdenes a los Mortífagos. Se sorprendió de lo buena estratega que era. El fragor de la batalla estaba dentro de ella. Una sola mirada y había captado los puntos débiles de sus adversarios. En poco tiempo había organizado las defensas y los ataques de los Mortífagos.

Le hervía la sangre. Quería matarlos, descuartizarlos y ver la sangre fluyendo de sus cuerpos hasta que no formase más que un charco en el frío suelo. Debía controlarse o el chico pagaría las consecuencias.

 Los muertos se contaban por decenas en los primeros minutos. Nadie podría entrar a la casa por ahí. _No, si no cuentan con ayuda del interior_. Esa idea se le cruzó durante un segundo en la mente cuando un fuerte sonido le estremeció.

¡BANG!

Había sonado en el interior de la casa. La sangre le hirvió y empezó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas. Con cada una que lanzaba caían tres o cuatro enemigos. Tenía un traidor entre sus filas y tenía que descubrirlo. Tenía que asegurarse de que su hijoestaba intacto. Vio al Nundu correr hacía la casa. Él se aseguraría de acabar con quien hubiese disparado ese arma.

-     Kaish. - La mujer se volvió al oír su nombre. - Ve al punto de reunión. Asegúrate de que todo está en orden. - La mortífago no tardó en cumplir las órdenes de sus señor.

Era hora de tomar la situación en sus manos. Vio al Nundu de regreso a su lado. Sí, eso iba a ser divertido.

Una o dos horas. No podía haber dormido mucho más cuando una sirena sonó por toda la casa haciendo que sus guardianes sacasen sus varitas y apuntasen hacia las puertas y ventanas de la habitación en la que estaban mientras Niddy se subía a la cama y se ponía delante de él. Amy se había despertado y se agarraba fuertemente a la camisa de su pijama, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, mientras le pasaba la mano por la castaña melena.

-     Tranquila Amy. No pasará nada. - Su voz sonaba tranquila pero su mente le decía que algo gordo estaba sucediendo en el exterior. Las alarmas solo se habían activado dos veces desde que estaba en esa situación y no habiendo sido él esta vez solo le quedaban dos opciones: O los Aurores y la orden del fénix o los shatihstas. Rezó mentalmente porque fuera el primer grupo y los sacaran de allí.

-     Estad atentos. Vienen a matar al crío. - La convicción con que lo aseguró Nott asustó a Harry.- Quédate en la cama, chico.

-     ¿Cómo lo sabes? - No pudo evitar que la pregunta saliese de su boca a lo que Nott le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-     Los otros no romperán la tregua. No se arriesgaran a perder a sus familias por ti.

-     ¿Tregua? - Pero su pregunta no tuvo respuesta porque en ese momento uno de los shatihstas derrumbaba la puerta de la habitación con un potente hechizo que lanzó hacia atrás a todos los presentes. Antes de que los Mortífagos reaccionasen el intruso sacó una pistola y disparó con dirección al muchacho. Justo cuando pensaba que todo se acababa allí Niddy se interpuso entre él y la bala.

-     NIDDY. - En ese momento el cuerpo de la elfina desapareció.

-     "_AVADA KEDAVRA_". - Matthews acabó con la vida del intruso en cuanto se levantó del suelo.- ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

-     Un arma muggle. - Le contestó Pettigrew.

-     ¿Cuánto tardará en activarse?. - Preguntó mientras cambiaba su ropa por el uniforme de mortífago, cosa que imitaron todos los demás. 

-     Diez segundos. Sujetaros todos a ella. - Lo último que vio fue a Punks olisqueando el cuerpo del intruso. 

Snape se quedó paralizado. Eso había sido un disparo. No pudo evitar que su rabia aumentara. No sabía cuando había sido pero había empezado a apreciar al muchacho. Tal vez aquel día que lo encontró derrumbado en el suelo, aquel día que empezó a verlo como Harry y no como James, o tal vez en aquella conversación con Draco donde se dio cuenta que él no sabía más del chico que el propio Draco, y pensar que podría estar herido o, peor, muerto sacó su vena de mortífago. El odio le inundó el corazón. Empezó a lanzar todas las maldiciones que conocía. Se habían atrevido a disparar a un muchacho indefenso. Tenían que acabar rápidamente con esos intrusos, tenía que comprobar que Harry no estaba muerto. 

O'Sullivan se había quedado estático al oír el disparo. Un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Amy. Vio a Snape atacar con mayor fiereza a los enemigos. Si ese hombre había perdido el control es que pensaba que el muchacho estaba muerto y Amy estaba con él. Ahora estaba indefensa. Ese muchacho era lo único por lo que su hija seguía viva. Comenzó a atacar con mayor intensidad. Tenía que saber si ambos estaban vivos. A ese chico le debía la vida de su hija y esa era una deuda de la que no se podía desvincular.

Keller sonrió internamente. Ese ruido había sido dentro de la  casa. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte habían matado al muchacho. Nadie sabía porque odiaba de esa manera al chico. Ni siquiera lo había conocido antes de que el Lord lo secuestrara. Pero tenía su propio odio hacia la familia Potter. James Potter y su mujer habían enviado a su esposa a Azkaban, donde había muerto poco después. Le habían quitado lo más importante de su vida y él quería su venganza. Quería a ese chico muerto.

****

Cuando la sucesión de luces y colores se detuvo sintió unas frías gotas de lluvia sobre su piel mientras el viento helado de los últimos días de Febrero le revolvía el cabello e hizo que su piel se erizase. Vio los pelos de sus brazos y piernas erizarse allí donde el pijama de verano que llevaba puesto no le cubría. Amy tiritaba, al igual que él, por lo que se refugiaba más contra su pecho buscando calor. No había abierto los ojos desde que escuchó el disparo.

-     Tranquila Amy. No pasa nada. Estamos a salvo. Estamos en... -  No pudo más que abrir los ojos de forma espectacular y antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra uno de sus guardianes había lanzado la marca tenebrosa hacia el cielo y se había encontrado rodeado de Mortífagos.

_¿Qué hacían allí?. ¿En ese lugar?. _Cientos de ojos puestos en ellos. Veía caras conocidas a través de los Mortífagos. Conocía esa calle. Ese lugar. Los murmullos aumentaban mientras los señalaban. Los aurores y los miembros de la orden se habían situado entre los Mortífagos y los transeúntes. _Pero, ¿por qué no atacaban a los Mortífagos?. _

-     ¿Harry?- La vocecita sonó asustada.

-     Tranquila Amy. - Se empezaba a sentir mal. Empezó a notar un dolor punzante que le iba desde la muñeca hasta el pecho. La mente se le nublaba y cada vez perdía más visión. Iba a vomitar. Fue a salir de la cama pero una voz se lo impidió.

-     Quédate ahí. - La voz de Takura los sobresaltó a todos. La reacción fue instantánea. Metió el único pie que había sacado de la cama y se quedó sentado en ella mientras apretaba más a Amy hacia él. En el poco tiempo que había conocido a esa mujer había aprendido a no desafiarla. Ya en su primera clase había matado a un mortífago, un recién ingresado, un hombre llamado Ángel Equihua, porque había osado interrumpir su lección.

-     Voy a vomitar. - Dijo llevándose una mano a la boca y un color verdoso alojándose en su piel. 

-     Maldita sea no... - Pero no pudo terminar. Justo en ese momento Harry sacó la cabeza de la cama y vomitó todo lo que había tomado ese día. Seguidamente dio un grito de dolor que sobresaltó a todos e hizo que los Mortífagos se pusiesen en alerta mientras buscaban al que podría ser un atacante. Pero no había ninguno. El ataque venía desde dentro del chico. 

El dolor del pecho aumentaba con rapidez. La cicatriz empezaba a punzarle la frente como si un hierro candente estuviese siendo aplicado y la marca de shtaths empezaba a quemarle la piel. Empezaba a faltarle el aire. Sus pulmones llamaban a gritos el precioso elemento que les daba la vida. El corazón le bombeaba con mayor celeridad intentando llevar la sangre a aquellos lugares donde era exigida pero parecía que el preciado líquido se había congelado en sus venas. 

Takura estaba a su lado. Le tomaba la temperatura, que subía con rapidez, mientras murmuraba que iba a matar a alguien que no estaba allí.

-     HARRY. HARRY. - La voz de Amy llamándole, mientras le zarandeaba, era lo único que oía en ese momento pero el dolor se hacia cada vez más fuerte impidiéndole respirar.

-     ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ahora? - La enojada voz del recién aparecido hizo que Kaish se levantará rápidamente, le cogiera del cuello y le clavara contra la pared de Florean Fortescue.

-     ¿Dónde estabas? -  El odio de su voz hizo que su padre temblara. Conocía lo suficiente a su hija como para saber que lo mataría si arruinaba sus planes. Se escuchó un vomito, seguidamente, un grito y unos lloros. Lo que hizo que Takura empujase bruscamente al hombre al suelo y se volviese rápidamente hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

-     ¿Dónde está el Lord? - Preguntó el médico levantándose precipitadamente del suelo y yendo hacia ellos.

-     En el ataque. - Los murmullos empezaron a surgir de los aurores y los transeúntes que en ese momento se encontraban en el callejón Diagon. _¿Quién estaba lo suficientemente loco como para romper la tregua?_

-     ¿Está participando, verdad? - Preguntó mientras le metía a Harry la poción en la boca y hacia que se la tragase. Lo que no funcionó dado que diez segundos después esta era expulsada del cuerpo del chico gracias a una nueva arcada.__

-     ¿Tú que piensas? - El sarcasmo en su voz mientras veía como Amy volvía a zarandear a Harry. __

-     PETTIGREW. COGE A LA MOCOSA. -Gritó el hombre, cuando la niña se interpuso entre su paciente y él, mientras trataba que la poción se quedase en el cuerpo de Harry lo suficiente para que pudiese hacer efecto. Uno de los Mortífagos se dio la vuelta y apartó a la niña de donde estaba mientras pataleaba y gritaba que quería quedarse con Harry. ¿_Pettigrew_?.El apellido iba de boca en boca de todos los que allí estaban. - Maldita sea. Esto no funciona.__

-     Haz lo que sea pero mantenle vivo o no será solo a la ira del Lord a la que te enfrentes. - No era una amenaza. Era una advertencia. Y sabía que su hija no advertía en vano.__

-     Sujetadle.__

-     ¿Qué vas a hacer?__

-     Introducírselo directamente en vena. __

Los que se encontraban allí en ese momento solo pudieron ver como cuatro Mortífagos se daban la vuelta e inmovilizaban al muchacho que no dejaba de revolverse y gritar como si le estuvieran aplicando la maldición _cruciatus_.

Sangrienta. Esa era la única palabra que podía definir la situación. Solo había durado veinte minutos y aún así era una de las mayores batallas en las que había estado. Treinta prisioneros aún bajo los efectos de la maldición _cruciatus_. Mortífagos con serias heridas y faltos de miembros arrancados de sus cuerpos que tardarían en regenerar. Unos doscientos muertos entre ambos bandos. El suelo cubierto de sangre. Cuerpos descuartizados por las garras y los colmillos de un Nundu. Cuerpos envenenados y triturados hasta la asfixia por una fiel serpiente. El Lord se paseaba tranquilamente por entre los cuerpos mirando cada uno de los rostros de aquellos que habían perecido. Buscaba una cara familiar entre aquellos que habían osado atacarles. Tenía un traidor entre sus filas y tendría suerte si había perecido en esa batalla. Su fiel serpiente empezó a subir por su cuerpo cuando Niddy apareció a su lado, tenía una fea herida allí donde se había incrustado la bala. Pero eso no iba a detenerla, su amo le había ordenado avisarle si su hijo estaba en peligro y ella no iba a desobedecer, aún cuando tuvo que aparecerse cada pocos metros para poder llegar hasta donde estaba.

- Amo.  El señor Ryddle... - No pudo continuar. El Lord llamó a los dos Mortífagos que se encontraban con mejor aspecto y los tres desaparecieron de allí.

-     Takura. - La nombrada se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el Lord y los dos Mortífagos que lo escoltaban mientras los demás se alejaban todo lo que podían de él. Unos porque conocían su ira, otros por el terror que les provocaba. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Un silencio mortal se clavó en el callejón Diagon.

-     El ataque le afectó, mi Lord.

-     La poción...

-     Vomitó todo en cuanto llegó aquí. - Antes de que el Lord pudiera preguntar ya conocía la respuesta.- Mi padre llegó tarde. Me ocuparé personalmente de su castigo. Si usted lo permite.

-     Que sea ejemplar, Kaish, o yo mismo me encargaré del tuyo.

-     Lo que ordene, mi señor. - Reverenció la mujer mientras veía al Lord acercarse donde estaba el exhausto muchacho, ahora más calmado bajo los efectos de las pociones que le habían sido inyectadas, y transfiguraba la única sábana en una gruesa manta.

-     Tom. - La voz que sonó a su espalda hizo que Harry intentara levantarse siendo acostado nuevamente por la mano de Voldemort.

-     Ahora no, Dumbledore. - El venerable director de Hogwarts y unos angustiados Remus y  Minerva se habían aparecido en el callejón Diagon en cuanto fueron informados de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

-     ¿Profesor Dumbledore?. ¿Profesora McGonagall?. ¿Profesor Lupin?.- El destello de esperanza que apareció en los ojos de Harry no pasó desapercibida para Voldemort. Algo que tenía que eliminar por completo.

-     Dejadlos pasar.  - En ese momento los Mortífagos abrieron la barrera que habían creado y los tres se pusieron a la altura de Voldemort. - Me alegra volver a verte, Dumbledore. ¿Cuánto hace que no hablamos?. ¿Una semana desde que aceptaste mi tregua, verdad?. ¿o son diez días?

-     Nueve.

-     ¡Ah, sí!. Nueve días desde que aceptaste la tregua y que Harry es de mi propiedad. Pero como verás ahora estoy ocupado y Harry necesita descansar Así que si no te importa ya nos vamos. - Se giró para ver en los verdes ojos desesperanza y desolación. - Duerme. - Tardó más en decirlo que en actuar el encantamiento que estaba poniendo sobre el chico. 

-     Has roto la tregua, Tom, y vengo a llevarme a Harry. - Los aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix apuntaron a los Mortífagos y estos a sus opuestos.

-     Tú. - Voldemort señaló a uno de los Mortífagos que habían aparecido con él. que resultó ser un aturdido Snape. - Enséñale lo que ha sucedido en el ataque. - Snape hizo como le habían ordenado. La mayoría de los presentes estaban aterrorizados con las imágenes que estaban viendo pero se demostraba que los Mortífagos no habían sido los que habían comenzado a atacar. - Como ves, Dumbledore, no he roto la tregua. Ellos atacaron primero y nosotros nos defendimos. La tregua sigue en pie y con respecto a Harry - Dejó de mirar al muchacho para mirar a Dumbledore.- No entraba en el trato. Tendrás que pasar por encima de los cadáveres de todos mis Mortífagos y el mío propio para poder llevártelo. Es más, no quiero ni que te le acerques. Ya tiene bastantes principios Gryffindor para que le des alguno más.

-     No permitiré que le hagas daño. Si se te ocurre tocarle, aunque sea, un pelo de la cabeza da por acabada la tregua. -  Voldemort miró de soslayo a Harry y le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-     Sí. Tienes razón. Necesita un corte de pelo. 

-     HARRY. HARRY. - Amy había conseguido, después de mucho patalear, morder y arañar librarse de los brazos de Pettigrew.

-     VEN AQUÍ, MOCOSA. - Gritó el mortífago pero la niña ya estaba subida en la cama zarandeando a Harry intentado despertarle. 

-     Pettigrew. - Indicó el Lord dirigiéndose a Dumbledore con resignación mientras cogía a la niña en brazos, le aplicaba el mismo encanto durmiente y la dejaba al lado de Harry mientras el director le miraba con incredulidad. -  Es un pésimo mortífago pero una magnifica niñera.

-     ¿Y la niña?

-     Ya estaba con nosotros antes del trato. Así que tampoco entra.

-     ¿Por qué no?. ¿Qué puede tener de interés para ti una simple niña?

-     Para mi ninguno. Yo ya la hubiese matado. Pero Harry es sobre protector con su mascota.

-     ¿Cuántos muertos ha habido?

-     Unos doscientos.

-     ¿Prisioneros?

-     Treinta. Condenados a muerte. 

/********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- Kat Basted :¿Cómo me lo voy a cargar si lo amo?. Ahora, en las islas Fidji. Pero no se quedaran ahí mucho tiempo. Ten en cuenta que los buscan unos asesino. Dime lo que quieres decirle a Malfoy que yo se lo hago llegar vía e-mail. Harry sabe que no tiene nada que perder por qué debería ser educado. Síp, pobrecita. Soy muy mala. Dudas que MI Sirius intente algo. Los Mortífagos van a pasarlo muy mal con él. Sevy no es tan malo como lo pintan. Tiene un lado tierno que pocos conocen.

- Roxana : Sí, por ahora sí. Ya veremos más adelante. También hay un dicho que dice que cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana.

- Punky: Te tomo la palabra. Yo lo mato si tu me mandas a Ángel por vía aérea y esta aquí antes de las diez de la mañana. Si no, no hay trato.

- Lord of the Dark: Gracias por la dirección y por la felicitación. Espero que mi musa me acompañe hasta el final de la historia. La muy capulla hay veces que se va de vacaciones.

- Lobezno : Esa era fácil. Solo con teclear Isis y Egipto en el buscador se sabe quien es el favorito de Isis. Sí, tiene que demostrar que es digno de ser poseedor del símbolo de Ra. Solo dos frases en mi ultimo review. :´(

- Agus y Moony: Actualizo una vez por semana. Generalmente los martes. Entendido. Tu eres Moony y tu hermana es Agus ( De Agustina). Y sí, Draky tenía que darse cuenta de quienes son los buenos aunque fuese del modo más duro.

- A.R. Equihua: Soy una asesina psicópata. Puedo matar a cualquiera. (Salen chispas asesinas de mis ojos al estilo de Kaish Takura). Ingles, no, por favor. Ya tengo a los ingleses todas los meses en el curro. En español, que es el mejor idioma del mundo.

- Kamesita: Hola, bienvenida al fic. Siento no haberte dado la bienvenida en el capítulo anterior pero mi moral estaba por los suelos. Mis actualizaciones suelen ser los martes. Amy está basado en mi sobrinita. Fue mi regalo de reyes.

- Maryam. : La encantadora novia de Severus Snape por este fic. Todo un honor recibirla. (Leemos un fic común. ¿Adivinas cuál?) Sí, la pelirroja es Ginny. Soy de las de H/G, R/Hr. Con respecto al confidente de los shatihstas está puesto en el fic quien es. Solo hay que buscar las pistas.

- Lilyan Black: Hola. Bienvenida al fic. Gracias por el review y por lo de la orden Siriusana. Espero que te siga gustando.


	37. El castigo

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

**Si eres delicado /a de estomago sáltate la parte del flash back completamente. No es muy gráfica pero no me hago responsable de posibles facturas médicas que su lectura pueda acarrear. Y no, no me he peleado con mi padre.**

**Capítulo 37. El castigo.**

****

Gritos. 

Gritos desesperados de un hombre. 

Eso era todo lo que oían. Estaban muy lejos del "Salón" pero aún así los oían.

Se había despertado encerrado allí. Era como una especie de pecera de tres metros cúbicos donde solo estaban Amy y él. Ni siquiera había muebles. Solo el suelo y un cristal irrompible por donde entraban los últimos rayos de la tarde. Todos los demás habían sido llamados al "Salón". Sin excepción. Incluso los elfos domésticos habían sido convocados. No sabía por qué pero Amy le había  dicho que había oído algo de un castigo.

Los gritos cesaron. 

Silencio. 

Pasos. 

Los Mortífagos los miraban. Ninguno hablaba. La mayoría temblaba.

Vio a Snape. Estaba pálido. Tenía un rictus en la cara que no había visto nunca.

Se acercó al cristal para llamar su atención. Él podría decirle que era lo que estaba pasando. Snape le miró, negó lentamente con la cabeza y desapareció.

****

****

El profesor de pociones se apareció en las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts. Aún temblaba. Las imágenes de esa mujer torturando a su padre aún estaban claras en su mente. No lo pudo evitar, antes de darse cuenta estaba vomitando. 

-     ¿Profesor Snape? - La voz de Hagrid sonó preocupada.

-     Llévame a la enfermería, Hagrid. No creo que pueda llegar hasta allí.

El semigigante tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. El mortífago había visto las peores torturas que infligía el Lord o sus Mortífagos pero esa mujer había superado todas aquella visiones. Solo había salido una cosa buena de aquel escabroso espectáculo. Ninguno de los Mortífagos se atrevería a dañar al muchacho y, ante todo, no dejarían que le sucediese nada. Ninguno de ellos olvidarían las últimas palabras que les había dirigido esa mujer.

****

Harry por su parte no dejaba de pensar en el día anterior. Los aurores no habían atacado a los Mortífagos y estos tampoco a los Aurores. Dumbledore había aceptado una tregua con Voldemort y por lo que parecía todos la aceptaban. Era definitivo. Le habían abandonado. Nadie haría nada por ayudarle. Voldemort se lo había dejado muy claro, estaba solo, y la tercera marca se estaba activando. Lo notaba. Ese calor intenso que le quemaba desde la muñeca hasta el pecho empezaba a surgir. Intentaba que se detuviese, que parase y todo eso acabara. Pero pronto se convertiría en un dolor insoportable y no podría detenerlo. Cada vez se acercaba más, irremediablemente, al final de su vida como él, como Harry Potter, y nadie podría evitarlo. Estaba solo.

-     ¿Harry?. 

Bueno, no solo del todo. Aún tenía a Amy con él. Era como agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo y lo sabía. Pero era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Si no hubiese tenido que ser fuerte por ella ya se hubiese derrumbado por completo.

-     Estoy bien, Amy. Solo cansado.  – Su voz sonaba apagada. Sin vida.

No sabía cómo pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba sentado en el suelo y Amy le miraba con preocupación. La niña, simplemente, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. De repente, se sintió reconfortado. No sabía cuanto hacia que alguien no lo abrazaba. Se sentía bien. Entonces lo recordó. Hermione en su primer año en Hogwarts. Le parecía que había sucedido en otra vida. En una donde no se sentía vacío y sin vida. _Ron y Hermione_. Pensar en ellos le hacia daño. _¿Ellos también le habían abandonado?¿Se habrían olvidado de la amistad que habían compartido durante esos años?¿Le habían dejado a su suerte?. No podía ser posible. Ellos no lo harían. No después de todo lo que habían compartido._ La conversación de dos Mortífagos hizo que volviese a la realidad.

-     Vaya pinta. ¿Quién te ha dejado así?

-     El maldito Black. 

-     ¿Tú también?.

-     Es el tipo más persistente que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Cualquier otro ya se hubiese rendido.

-     Es un maldito cabezota. Ya en el colegio solía salirse con la suya. Si se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo.

-     Si tú lo dices. Después de todo solías ser amigo suyo. Un moderador, ¿no?.

-     Merodeador.

_Sirius. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Sirius?._ Él no había parado de buscarle. No había perdido las esperanzas de sacarle de allí. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría detenerle. Si no había podido Azkaban nada lo haría. No podía perder las esperanzas. No podía fallarle a Sirius. Si Sirius no se había rendido él tampoco lo haría. 

****

-     ¿Severus ha dicho algo? - La voz sonaba enfadada ya que acababa de recibir un correo de lo más particular. El Lord le había enviado, vía lechuza, parte de los restos de un corte de pelo claramente reconocible por su color azabache.

-     Nada, Albus. No ha dicho nada desde que Hagrid le dejó con la Señora Pomfrey. - Le comunicó Minerva McGonagall mientras entraban en la enfermería. 

-     ¿Qué ha dicho Poppy?

-     Que está en estado de shock.

-     Severus. - Llamó suavemente el director a su profesor de pociones. Severus solo lo miró vagamente antes de volver a sus pensamientos. - Severus. Tienes que contarnos que fue lo que pasó. - El director sintió el estremecimiento del hombre antes de que negara con la cabeza.

-     Severus. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry? - La voz de la profesora de transformaciones sonaba suave pero a la vez preocupada.- ¿Severus?

-     No. - Sonó tan bajito que si no hubiese estado a su lado ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado.

-     Severus, por favor. Tienes que contarnos que pasó para que podamos ayudarte.- Dumbledore le cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara directamente a los ojos. En ellos vio reflejado el miedo que aún sentía el hombre.

-     Están locos.- Murmuró.

-     ¿Quiénes están locos, Severus?- Dumbledore estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Jamás había visto a Severus Snape en ese estado.

-     Los muggles.- Su voz tenía un ligero toque de pánico que ni el director ni la profesora de transformaciones comprendían. 

-     ¿Los muggles? - El desconcierto se hizo patente en la voz del director. - Severus, ¿qué tienen que ver los muggles?. - Dumbledore no entendía nada.

-     Ellos. Ellos... - El profesor se calló no queriendo recordar lo que había visto ese día. 

-     Severus. Por favor. Debes decírnoslo. No podremos ayudarte si no nos lo dices y tampoco podremos ayudar a Harry...

-     HARRY. - El hombre salió de un brinco tan brusco de la cama que ambos visitantes dieron un salto hacia atrás. - Albus hay que sacar a Harry de allí. Esa mujer está loca. Rompe la tregua. Haz lo que sea pero no dejes que esa mujer se le acerque.

-     ¿Mujer?. Severus, por favor, tranquilízate. No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-     Takura. Kaish Takura. La mujer que estaba en el callejón Diagon. La que se ha convertido en la mano derecha de Lord.

-     ¿Su mano derecha?

-     Albus, es igual que él. No dejes que se acerque a Harry. Esa mujer es peligrosa.

-     Severus, cálmate. Si no nos explicas todo desde el principio no vamos a entender nada.- Severus Snape se sentó en la cama, respiró profundamente y empezó a recordar.

-     Cuando sentí la llamada del Lord fui allí lo más rápidamente posible. No es buena idea hacerle esperar después de lo que pasó ayer en el callejón Diagon. Cuando llegué allí todos los Mortífagos, y cuando digo todos es que estábamos todos, intentaban ver algo que había detrás de un cristal. Después de conseguir apartar a la mayoría, me acerqué y descubrí que Amy y Harry estaban allí. Harry aún seguía dormido así que ninguno de los Mortífagos se atrevía a hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pettigrew nos avisó de que el Lord nos esperaba en el "Salón" así que nos dirigimos hacia allí. Cuando entramos nos sorprendimos de que los elfos domésticos, que los Mortífagos le han regalado al Lord, también estaban ahí .El tipo que llegó tarde al callejón Diagon estaba en el centro del "Salón" así que todos sabíamos lo que iba a suceder. El Lord dijo los cargos contra él y le lanzó un "_cruciatus" _ cosa que no nos sorprendió a ninguno de los que estábamos allí. Justo cuando iba a lanzarle el segundo "_cruciatus" _la puerta se abrió y entró esa mujer.

***Flash back***

-     Takura. ¿Has hecho lo que te ordené?

-     Punks le protegerá, mi señor. No le ocurrirá nada. 

-     Eso espero. Ahora veremos si eres capaz de ejecutar un castigo ejemplar. Todo tuyo.

-     Con su permiso, mi Lord, vamos a aprender una lección sobre los muggles.

-     ¿Muggles? - Preguntó el Lord con asco.

-     Esto le gustará, mi Lord. Vamos a ver una selección de las peores torturas muggles. - La cara que puso su padre, aún con los efectos de la "_cruciatus",_ mostró que prefería que le echasen una docena de "_cruciatus" _antes de que su hija hiciese lo que iba a hacer_. _- Aunque utilizaré la magia para que los efectos sean más dolorosos, mi señor, ya que algunas de las maldiciones que se utilizan actualmente nacieron de esas torturas.

-     Estoy impaciente por verlo, Kaish.

-     Esta vez solo veremos algunas de las torturas de la edad media aunque algunas que existen actualmente son todavía más interesantes. Aunque en fin, estas son buenas para comenzar ya que no queremos matar a la victima. No sin su permiso, señor.- El Lord hizo un movimiento con la mano para que continuara.-  Empezaré por la técnica del ahorcamiento. Es parecido a parte de lo que su hijo sintió ayer antes de que nuestra victima decidiera aparecer. - Apuntó la varita al aterrorizado hombre a sus pies y murmuró el hechizo. - El hombre se llevó las manos instintivamente al cuello donde una cuerda invisible le estrangulaba el cuello impidiéndole respirar. Sus pulmones oprimían el pecho buscando cualquier rastro de aire que pudiese quedar El corazón bombeaba cada vez con más rapidez llevando el poco oxigeno que contenía a los órganos vitales. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más mientras gruesas gotas de sudor empezaban a surcar su frente. Justo cuando el hombre empezaba a ponerse morado Kaish levantó el hechizo para ponerlo otra vez en su victima una vez que el hombre empezaba a recuperarse. Después de hacerlo seis veces el Lord parecía fastidiado.

-     Interesante Kaish, pero eso no infringe ningún tipo de dolor que sea visible.

-     No me ha permitido terminar, mi Lord. Solo estoy empezando. No tenía pensado hacer solamente esto. Si me permite continuaré con la siguiente lección.

-     Adelante.

-     Este castigo también era utilizado en esa época. Era muy apreciado por algunos dignatarios muggles. Esta tortura.- Apuntó su varita hacia su padre y murmuró otro hechizo que hizo que el hombre tirado en el suelo gritase con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus brazos y piernas eran estirados en direcciones diferentes. - era utilizada para desmembrar a aquellos que habían cometido un acto imperdonable en aquella época. Como fallar una orden directa de un superior. - La sutil advertencia era escuchada claramente por todos los que estaban allí. - Los muggles solían utilizar caballos para llevarla a cabo. Ataban cada extremidad del condenado a un caballo y los dirigían hacia cada punto cardinal. Como podéis apreciar - Takura señaló al torturado que seguía gritando en el suelo mientras su carne empezaba a desgajarse-  hacerlo con magia hace que este castigo sea causado más lentamente pudiendo retrasar el desgarramiento durante horas Pero no vamos a arrancarle ningún miembro todavía. Aún necesitamos todas las partes de su cuerpo para las siguientes lecciones. - Señaló levantando el hechizo del hombre que sangraba por las articulaciones de sus brazos y piernas ya que la carne se había desgarrado en esos puntos.

-     ¿Cuál es la siguiente, Takura?. - El Lord parecía un alumno que ponía toda su atención a un muy interesante profesor.

-     La siguiente se llama el quebrantamiento. - Kaish Takura continuó ignorando al hombre que se arrastraba a sus pies intentando alejarse de ella. - Esta tortura - Apuntó su varita hacia la victima que volvió a gritar de dolor.- era llevada a cabo con dos rodillos de piedra pulida de unos doscientos kilos cada uno. Como estáis viendo empezaban por los dedos de las manos hasta que llegaban a los hombros. Debido al peso de los rodillos estos eran movidos muy lentamente haciendo que la tortura pudiese durar horas.-  Los sobrecogidos alumnos estaban viendo como las manos y brazos del hombre eran aplastados contra el suelo como si fuesen de arcilla. - Estos rodillos pulverizaban todos los huesos de la victima y cuando se acababan los huesos de los brazos comenzaban con las partes inferiores del cuerpo. - Justo en ese momento las piernas del hombre empezaban a quedar aplastados contra el suelo. - Si se quería matar a la victima solo había que seguir hacia arriba. Generalmente se dejaba de aplicar cuando estaba a punto de llegar al corazón. Así la muerte del hombre se podría retrasar horas e incluso días.

-     ¿Cuál es la siguiente?. 

-     El desgarramiento de la carne, mi señor. La versión muggle de los sharlaks. - Respondió apuntando la varita contra el aterrorizado hombre que empezó a gritar aún con más fuerza al ver que miles de pequeños animales estaban sobre él devorando lentamente cada uno de sus destrozados miembros.- Esta era llevada, generalmente, por animales como las hormigas carnívoras del amazonas. Como veis produce un dolor insoportable pero no mata a la victima a nos ser que el torturador deje que pasen más allá de sus extremidades. También se puede alargar el proceso dejando que sean un menor número de estos animales los que se coman a la victima. - Cuando se empezaban a ver los quebrados huesos del hombre Takura hizo que las hormigas desaparecieran.

-     Mi pequeño áspid debe estar aprendiendo mucho contigo sobre criaturas mágicas. - Takura le sonrió.

-     Hemos acabado con las criaturas mágicas, señor. Me gustaría empezar a enseñarle Runas si usted lo permite, mi Lord.

-     Concedido, Kaish, pero continúa. 

-     Y la última de las lecciones de hoy. Esta tortura era utilizada para aquellos que veían cosas que no debían haber visto. Aunque solo lo haremos con uno de ellos. - Apuntó su varita a su victima e hizo que quedara suspendido en el aire como si lo hubiesen sujetado con cuerdas - Generalmente se utilizaba un hierro candente pero actuales estudios han descubierto que una aguja es mucho más efectiva y más dolorosa si es apuntada al lugar correcto. - Hizo aparecer una aguja de veinte centímetros en su mano y se dirigió hacia el hombre. -  Como veréis es una técnica muy interesante. - Sujetó al descompuesto hombre de la cabeza y dirigió la aguja hacia uno de sus ojos. - Ya que es lo último que la victima verá y aún así el dolor se prolongará meses, incluso años, si se toca el nervio apropiado.- Justo en el momento que Kaish clavó la aguja en la pupila, el hombre, dio un último grito de dolor y cayó desmayado.

-     Una clase muy interesante, Kaish.

-     Gracias, mi Lord.

-     Kelver, llévatelo. Los demás podéis retiraros.- Los silenciosos Mortífagos y los aterrorizados elfos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

-     Solo un pequeño mensaje para sus seguidores si usted me permite, mi Lord. 

-     Adelante.

-     Si algo le sucede al hijo del Lord, aunque sea un leve arañazo, el responsable sufrirá el mismo infierno multiplicado por diez. - Cuando el último de los Mortífagos salió de allí el Lord volvió a dirigirse a Takura.

-     ¿Dónde está Black?

-     En el sur de España. Punks se encarga de él. Seis hombres están vigilándole constantemente, señor. 

-     Kaish. No se te ocurra traicionarme o lo que has hecho hoy no será nada comparado a lo que yo te haré.

-     Jamás le traicionaría, mi señor. Mis aspiraciones para con usted van más allá del simple poder.

-     Eso espero Kaish. No me gustaría tener que deshacerme de alguien con tanto potencial.

-     _Amo. Se está activando._

***Fin flash back***

Cuando Severus Snape terminó su relato Dumbledore estaba aturdido y estupefacto mientras que Minerva McGonagall se sujetaba en la cama debido a que sus piernas temblaban de tal manera que no creía que fuesen a aguantarla mucho más.

-     ¿Y has dicho que ese hombre era su padre? - McGonagall no creía posible que nadie pudiese hacerle eso a nadie de su familia.

-     Sí, Minerva. Es su padre. Imagina lo que nos haría a nosotros si llegamos a enfadarla.

-     ¿Y la seguridad de Harry? - Dumbledore estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su alumno.

-     Es el hijo de Lord, Albus. Nadie se atreverá a hacerle daño. La mayoría de los que estábamos allí preferiríamos morir protegiéndole del más leve daño, que se pueda o que le puedan hacer, a enfrentarnos a uno de los castigos de esa mujer.

-     ¿Y la niña?

-     La protege Harry. Para dañarla hay que pasar por encima de él y no creo que ningún mortífago este tan loco como para hacerlo.

****

-     Harry. Tienes sangre. - La voz de Amy hizo que todos los Mortífagos que quedaban se volviesen a mirar al chico. Harry llevaba un rato mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. La tercera marca se estaba activando y el dolor era insoportable. 

-     ¿Chico? - Pettigrew le llamaba a través del cristal con una cara de verdadero pánico mientras los Mortífagos se alejaban todo lo que podían de donde estaba el cristal.

-     Fuera de aquí. Todos. - La orden del Lord no tardó en ser cumplida. Ninguno de los Mortífagos quería pagar las consecuencias de aquello que había herido al hijo de su señor. Fuese lo que fuese.

-     ¿Se va a poner bien Harry? - La temblorosa pregunta de Amy fue acallada por un grito, la activación de la tercera de las marcas (la figura del carnero) y el desvanecimiento de Harry.

-     La tercera marca se ha activado. - Murmuró el Lord.

-     Justo antes del eclipse. Como estaba previsto. - Se oyó una voz femenina detrás del Lord.

/********************************************************************/

**Noticiario: **Escribí un pequeño corto. Por si alguien quiere leerlo.

/********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **kat basted:**  Aquí te dejo un pequeño momento de Sevi donde se ve que su lado vulnerable. Que también tiene derecho a tenerlo. Con Voldie me estoy pensando muy seriamente el casarlo. Ya veré si lo hago. Con Peter, según dicen todos tenemos un don. Lo de Sirius. Bueno ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo.

- **Moony:** Si el otro te pareció duro debes estar pensando que estoy para que me encierren.****

- **Punky: **En la página que me dejaste no aparecen. Mándamelos a mi dirección de correo. Está puesta en mi perfil. Te mande un correo pero no sé si lo recibiste. Creo que no. Una chica me escribió esto de Kaish Takura. Cito textualmente "Por cierto que ese personaje me gustó mucho, realmente lograste hacerla mala y ambisiosa". Yo te puedo dar a Punks y a Tom pero, chica, los elefantes morados no existen y lo otro te manda al hospital solo con olerlo.****

- **Paula Moonlight: **Hola. Has conseguido ponerme como el pelo de Ginny. (=^.^=)  ¿Yo haciéndole la competencia a Rowling? . No lo creo. Aquí he encontrado autores que me superan por mucho. A Punky le va a encantar lo que dijiste de Kaish. El personaje está hecho para ella. Sí. No te importa es el padre de Kaish Takura. Lo de la madrastra me lo estoy pensando y ya llevo un mes dándole vueltas. Ya veré que sale. No me contestaste a lo de enviarme a nuestro amigo común. ****

- **A.R. Equihua: **A ver, ¿Qué significa la R que me tiene de lo nervios?. Ya los tengo nerviosos. Y si no me lo dices te resucito y te vuelvo a asesinar y dejo que lo haga Kaish muuuuuuuyyyyyy lentamente. Hombre, no voy a matar a Malfoy de una forma rápida. Si lo mato, lo mato bien.****

- **Franga** :Ya pensé que te habías olvidado de mi. Gracias por dejar que otras personas también lo lean. Me hace sentir que valen la pena todos los dolores de cabeza que me da mi musa. Muchas gracias. Y un saludo para tu amiga.****

- **Joyce Granger: **Síp, hacia mucho que no te pasabas por aquí. Me alegra volver a verte. Es que eso de reunirte con las "viejas" amistades siempre agrada.****

- **AleXxX**: Hola, bienvenido al fic. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como los anteriores. Un saludo.****

- **Silver**: Bienvenido. Espero más de una frase en tu próximo review. Aunque después de leer los 36 capítulos seguidos comprendo que no tuvieses ganas.****

- **BARBY: **Nuestro amigo Voldie tiene sus propios planes para el pequeño áspid. No lo olvides.****

- **LoBeZnO: **Vas a matarme y con razón. Pero no es culpa mía que hayamos pasado de un día a otro de un frío de coj.... a una temperatura primaveral. El sábado estaba con la bufanda y hoy lunes casi en mangas de camisa. Culpemos al tiempo que está loco. A los clorofluorcarbonados y a los que no cuidan el medio ambiente.  Con lo del review no te preocupes con que no te pille el jefe leyendo en el trabajo es suficiente. No quiero que engroses las listas del paro. Ya tenemos bastantes. Si lees esto antes del viernes déjame tu apellido al menos e iré a hacerte una visita.****

- **Maryam: **La verdad es que es una putada y de las gordas. Como os han podido hacer algo así. Si lo publicaseis en g o en pg13 lo entendería pero haciéndolo en R no se como os lo han podido hacer. Síp ese es el fic. Bueno, mujer ya lo rescatarán, A no ser qu eme de el yu yu y lo convierta en el nuevo Lord Oscuro. Que todo puede pasar.****


	38. Bonus R Solo para mayores de edad

Anexo al capítulo 37 de Harry Potter y la marca de Shtaths. Esto contiene sexo asi que si no eres mayor de edad pasa de ello. No es imprescindible para seguir la historia.

**Bonus.**

****

- La tercera marca se ha activado. - Murmuró el Lord.

- Justo antes del eclipse. Como estaba previsto. - Se oyó una voz femenina detrás del Lord.

- Kaish. – Nombró el Lord. Pensaba que la mujer se había desaparecido cuando ordenó a todos los demás Mortífagos desaparecer de la estancia.

- Hay que comprobar la seguridad de lo zona, mi señor. No podemos dejar que nada le pase ahora que cumplirá su sueño.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto extrañado el Lord, mientras andaba hacia el cuarto de Harry seguido de Amy y Kaish, dado que el único que sabía sus intereses era "No te importa".

- Yo cree las pociones que se toma – respondió señalando a Harry - y como le he demostrado hace unos minutos nadie puede resistirse a mi persuasión. – Respondió la mujer con un toque pícaro en la voz.

- Recuérdame que te recompense por eso. – El Lord puso una sonrisa entre demoníaca y de diversión. El castigo que Kaish había ejecutado sobre su padre había sido uno de los mejores espectáculos que había visto en años. Sí. Esa mujer cada vez le gustaba más.

- ¿Cree que estará seguro ahí? – Preguntó Kaish cuando el Lord cerró el cuarto de Harry y Amy con un fuerte hechizo que desintegraría a cualquiera que intentara entrar a la estancia.

- Pueden intentarlo pero se encontrarían con un par de sorpresas nada agradables. Entre ellas Nagini.- _¿Por qué demonios estaba siendo sincero con ella?. No era más que otra mortífaga. Una muy buena. Sí. Lo reconocía. Pero solo una mortífaga. ¿O no?_

- Mi señor, si no me necesita para nada más. – La decepción casi imperceptible en la voz de la mujer le hizo tomar una decisión. Esa mujer quería algo de él y se lo iba a dar. La cogió con rudeza de un brazo y tiró de ella, con fuerza, hacia la puerta más cercana. – Mi señor. – Kaish se notaba sorprendida. Sabía de lo que su señor era capaz con la gente que le fallaba o que sabía demasiado. Y ella sabía demasiado. Lo que no esperaba fue lo que hizo el Lord a continuación cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle que era lo que iba a hacer con ella. De repente se había encontrado con el vampirico rostro de Lord Voldemort a escasos milímetros del suyo con esos rojos rubíes clavándose en sus propios ojos. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

- Voy a darte tu recompensa, niña. – No había odio en la frase solo la seguridad de alguien que sabía lo que hacia. Cuando Kaish quiso darse cuenta se encontró con la lengua de Lord Voldemort explorando cada rincón de su propia boca. La pilló tan de improviso que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo le demostró la misma pasión que el Lord estaba poniendo en aquella tarea. No supo ni como ni cuando pero cuando dejó de sentir la placentera sensación se encontraba dentro de una gran estancia. Con una gran cama de doseles verdes y una gran colcha con el escudo de Slytherin. – Debes sentirte afortunada. Nadie más ha entrado a mi estancia privada.- Kaish lo miraba todo asombrada. Así que ese era el dormitorio de Lord Voldemort.

- Mi señor. – Kaish no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer. Toda su entereza y determinación se había ido cuando el Lord la había empujado hacia aquella pared.

- Tienes tres segundos para decidir que hacer. - _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. Él siempre tomaba lo que quería aunque fuese por la fuerza y le estaba dando la oportunidad a esa niña de rechazar al gran Lord Voldemort._ - Uno.

- _¿Qué hacía?_ ¿_De verdad quería_?__

- Dos.__

- _Sí. ¿ Pero sería ese el momento?_

- Tres. – Ya no había escapatoria. Aunque cuando el Lord había terminado de contar ya estaba plenamente convencida y más cuando Lord Voldemort la empujó contra la cama y quedó tendida debajo de él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la lengua de Voldemort exploraba su propia boca aún con más pasión que la vez anterior. Eso la había terminado de desarmar por completo. Devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que estaba recibiendo notando como la mano del Lord subía y bajaba por su muslo. Nunca en su vida había sentido lo que esas frías manos la estaban haciendo sentir. No pudo evitar un gemido de placer cuando el Lord tocó aquel punto determinado entre sus piernas. – Esto no es nada, niña. – El Lord empezó a mordisquearle el cuello haciendo que se estremeciese a cada pequeña mordida. La túnica de mortífago que llevaba empezaba a resultar molesta. Quería sentir lo que esta bífida lengua y esos afilados dientes le estaban haciendo sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo aunque al Lord no le importó ya que con un fuerte tirón la rasgó en dos llegando a aquella parte que la túnica no permitía. Sus pechos. Empezó a lamerlos y a morderlos lentamente haciendo exigir más con cada gemido de la mujer. Sabía que era lo que una mujer quería y a esta se lo iba a dar todo. Empezó a succionar el pezón ejerciendo la suficiente presión para no provocar dolor pero con la suficiente fuerza para dejar la marca de sus dientes en el erecto pezón. Empezó lentamente a lamer, mordisquear y succionar el otro haciendo que Kaish se excitara aún más sin dejar de tocar sus muslos haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera cada vez que su mano llegaba a donde quería llegar. A rozar ese punto donde sabía se perdería por completo. Empezó a lamer su vientre besando la bronceada piel de la mujer bajando lentamente hasta donde de verdad quería llegar. Estaba justamente por enterrar su lengua dentro de sus labios vaginales cuando Kaish tomó con cuidado su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos quedasen al mismo nivel. La mujer solamente le dio un tierno beso antes de empezar a darle el mismo placer que ella había recibido momentos antes. Empezó a desabrochar lentamente la túnica del Lord. Besando cada parte expuesta de pálida piel. Llegó hasta su pezón izquierdo y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo con una lentitud pasmosa haciendo al Lord gemir ante aquella cálida sensación. Cuando estuvo completamente duro se dirigió hacia el otro haciendo el mismo juego que había hecho con el otro. Empezó a lamer su vientre mientras que con su mano frotaba aquella maravillosa erección que sabía en pocos momentos sería suya. Bajo lentamente. Haciendo desesperar al Lord cuando pasó rozando su erección y empezó a besar sus fuertes muslos. Poco a poco Kaish llegaba a donde él quería. La mujer empezó a lamer de arriba abajo su erecto pene. De vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordisquitos que le hacían temblar de placer. Sintió que su mente se perdía cuando la mujer empezó a lamer y a morder suavemente la punta del pene y cuando Kaish la introdujo toda en su boca frunciéndola con rapidez de arriba abajo y lamiendo con su lengua aquellas partes que más le excitaban no pudo evitarlo y descargó dentro de ella. Kaish solo sonrió y volvió a centrarse en el cuerpo de su amado. Lamiendo y besando aquella partes que nunca habían sido tocadas con tanta pasión. El Lord volvió a tomar el control de la situación retomando allí donde lo había dejado. Volvió a lamer el vientre de Kaish. Esta vez con mayor rapidez llegando a donde de verdad quería llegar. Dejó que la mujer abriese las piernas para él e introdujo su cabeza entre ellas. Empezó a lamer sus labios vaginales haciendo que la mujer sintiese estremecimientos de placer. Los lamió suavemente llegando a donde quería llegar. Lamió suavemente su clítoris consiguiendo un grito de puro placer. Siguió en ese punto haciendo que desease cada vez más. Cuando notó que Kaish estaba a punto de llegar a su propio orgasmo dejó el punto que tanto placer provocaba y lo concentró en su propia erección. Puso la punta de este en la entrada de ella cuando de repente Kaish se tensó. Solo había un motivo por lo que eso podía suceder pero eso no podía ser posible. ¿O sí?. – ¿Eres virgen? – El Lord no podía creer que esa bella mujer no hubiese sido tomada antes por ningún hombre.

- Solo me acostaría con el hombre de mi vida. – Fue la tímida respuesta de Kaish. – Tú. – El Lord se quedó parado hasta que volvió a sentir que lo besaban. – Hazlo. Cumple mi sueño. – El Lord no se lo hizo repetir. Volvió a poner su erecto pene en la entrada de la temblorosa mujer e introduciéndolo suavemente hasta llegar a donde se demostraba que ella le había dicho la verdad. Esperó a que la mujer se acostumbrase a su presencia dentro de ella y empezó a embestir con suavidad para romper aquel pequeño trozo de carne. Kaish dio un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando este se rompió del todo y el Lord se introdujo hasta el fondo de ella. A partir de ahí se perdió en la sensación que el Lord causaba dentro de ella. El Lord empezó a embestir con suavidad para ir aumentando la velocidad. Con cada embestida un gemido de placer salía de su boca. Ese hombre estaba haciéndola estremecer y cuando creyó que ya no podría soportar más placer una sensación de felicidad absoluta la embargó y no pudo evitar un grito que se tendría que haber oído en todo el lugar. Había tenido su primer orgasmo. El primero de ellos. El Lord sonrió ante esto y aumentó la velocidad haciendo que ella volviese a estremecerse por el placer que sentía al tocar con la punta de su pene aquel punto dentro de ella. Hizo que pusiese sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para conseguir mayor penetración y tocar aquel punto donde sabía que cualquier mujer llegaría al cielo y al poco tiempo lo logró. Kaish se estremecía debajo de él mientras ambos llegaban a aquel orgasmo a la vez. Con suavidad se apartó de la mujer y se tumbó a su lado.

- No ha estado mal para ser la primera vez. – La sonrisa en la cara del Lord hizo sonreír a la mujer. – Lo mejoraremos cuando nos casemos.

- ¿Casarnos? – Kaish no podía creer que aquella frase hubiese salido de la boca del Lord.

- ¿Algún problema con eso?. – El tono había vuelto a ser el del temido Voldemort.

- Ninguno, querido. – Contestó Kaish con una dulce sonrisa mientras que Voldemort adquirió un tono de total decisión.

- Nos casamos porque lo digo yo. Y el querido solo para la intimidad. ¿Lo has entendido? – Como respuesta Kaish solamente le besó.


	39. Sirius

No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento o he sentido estos días. A nadie le deseo la angustia que pase hasta que logre localizar a mi madre y que como yo han sufrido muchas más familias.(A Dios le doy gracias por esos dos minutos que se retrasó el tren y que salvo muchas vidas. Ya que si hubiese llegado puntual los muertos no serian 201 sino más de 5.000) A nadie le deseo lo que están pasando las victimas de ese terrible atentado y sus familias. A nadie le deseo lo que están pasando las familias de los que murieron y, ante todo, a nadie le deseo lo que le ha pasado ya a 201 personas, de 22 nacionalidades diferentes, entre ellas antiguos amigos y conocidos. 

A todos ellos.

                        DESCANSAD EN PAZ.

Gracias Angel, Punky y Lobezno por vuestra preocupación. Ya que me disteis una razón para no dejar este fic cuando peor estaba de moral. Va para vosotros.

**Capítulo 38. Sirius**.

Hoy era el día. Nada podía salir mal. Lo tenía todo controlado. Habían cambiado de localización el día anterior no fuese a ser que los shatihstas hubieran localizado la situación. Dumbledore estaba en Hogwarts, donde era vigilado por los hijos de algunos de sus hombres. Harry, junto con Amy y Pettigrew, estaba en su cuarto y no saldría de allí hasta que empezase la clase de Runas con Takura, el mayor problema que podría tener con ellos era una de sus constantes peleas pero nada que pasase del ataque verbal, y Black... 

-     ¿QUÉ ESTÁ DONDÉ?

-     Se... señor, no... nosotros...

-     _"Avada Kedavra_."

-     En... en el ministerio de magia, señor.

-     ¿Y alguno de vosotros puede decirme C"MO ES QUE BLACK A ACABADO ALLÍ?

-     Señor. Los aurores. Ellos los detuvieron en Varsovia. Ellos...

**Flash back**

Seis hombres miraban como Sirius Black y sus dos centinelas golpeaban a uno de los Mortífagos en una oscura calle de Varsovia buscando información sobre el paradero de su ahijado. Los dos shatihstas no dejaban de revolverse incómodos. Habían recibido una lechuza donde se les ordenaba llevar a Sirius Black ante su jefe aunque tuvieran que utilizar la fuerza para ello cuando aquel mortífago se les había cruzado. Y si habían aprendido algo en el tiempo que llevaban custodiando a Black era que nada se interponía entre él y la seguridad del muchacho al que querían matar.

-     Maldito estúpido. ¿Dónde está mi ahijado? - Sirius Black había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba cuando había escuchado las palabras suicidio y precipicio y haber leído en "El Profeta" lo que había pasado en el Callejón Diagon sacó a relucir toda su desesperación. Por lo que había decidido ser más sutil. Así que mientras le hacia la pregunta golpeaba la cabeza del mortífago contra la pared que tenía más cerca.

-     Puedes matarme, Black, pero no me enfrentaré a esa mujer.

-     ¿Mujer? - El desconcierto era patente en su voz.

-     Takura. Kaish Takura. La mano derecha del Lord. Nada de lo que me hagas será comparable a lo que ella me hará si descubre que te he dicho algo.

-     Me importa una mierda lo que te vaya a hacer esa mujer. - Hacía crujir los nudillos de sus manos mientras se acercaba a él. - Cuando acabe contigo ni siquiera va a poder reconocerte.

-     Lo siento, Black. Prefiero morir de forma rápida. - Sacó su varita, con una velocidad asombrosa para alguien en su estado, se apuntó al pecho y dijo la maldición asesina. Justo en ese momento veinte aurores les rodearon apuntándoles con su varita.

-     Levanten las manos y no se muevan. - El que parecía el líder de los aurores les arrebató sus varitas con un rápido "_Expelliarmus"_.

-     ¿Quién de ustedes a lanzado la maldición asesina? - Preguntó con voz áspera. 

-     Ninguno, señor. El hombre se ha suicidado. - Habló uno de los shatihstas mientras el otro se ponía delante de Sirius para que no lo reconocieran.

-     Vosotros dos. - El hombre señaló a dos de los aurores. - Comprobadlo.- El que estaba más cerca de ellos cogió la varita del mortífago e hizo el hechizo "_prior incantato" _que mostraba el último hechizo realizado por una varita. Esta mostró un rastro de humo verde que dejaba el hechizo "_Avada Kedavra_".

-     Señor. Ha sido realizado con está varita. Además, lleva la marca tenebrosa en el brazo.

-     Disculpen las molestias caballeros pero actualmente estamos en nivel de máxima alerta. Ahora si no les importa poner su mano aquí - hizo aparecer una especie de pantalla delante de ellos -para ser identificados como posibles testigos para un juicio. - Por la cara que pusieron los tres el agente se explicó.- Solo es una formalidad. Por si la familia o los amigos quieren pruebas de que no ha sido un asesinato. - Sirius estaba pálido. Todo lo que había pasado para ahora ser atrapado por culpa de un estúpido mortífago.

-     ¿No le sirve solo uno de nosotros como testigo? – Preguntó el shatihsta que había estado llevando la conversación.  

-     No, señor. Deben ser los tres. - El auror empezaba a mosquearse.

BOOOOOMMM.

-     No se muevan. - El auror los apuntó con la varita.-  ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Otro auror, mucho más joven de los que estaban allí, se apareció delante del jefe y le informó.

-     Señor hay un ataque mortífago. - Pero se calló al reconocer a uno de los presentes al que apuntó firmemente con su varita.

-     Wälden. ¿Qué sucede?- El jefe estaba extrañado. Generalmente los nuevos eran imprudentes pero jamás tomaban la iniciativa si un superior estaba delante.

-     Es Black, señor. Sirius Black. 

**Fin flash back.**

-     ¿Cuándo es el juicio? – Preguntó la voz fría de Voldemort.

-     ¿Juicio? – La incredulidad presente en la corta pregunta del mortífago.

-     "_Avada Kedavra_"

-     Black no tendrá juicio, señor. El ministro hará que le den el beso del Dementor en cuanto llegue a Londres, señor.

-     Maldito Fudge. - Ya le había demostrado que Pettigrew seguía vivo. ¿Qué más necesitaba para dejarlo en paz ?- MALFOY. - El hombre de pelo platino se apareció delante del Lord. 

-     Mi señor.

-     Haz que Black tenga un juicio. - Los Mortífagos y, sobretodo, Malfoy no se creían lo que estaban oyendo. - AHORA. - Lo había descubierto el mismo día del ataque. Cuando le había quitado a Harry el libro "_Primitivos brujos del antiguo Egipto y sus deidades_" fue porque pensó que podría relacionar las marcas con el Antiguo Egipto y sus dioses. Lo que no esperaba era que este le dijese quien era el carnero con tanta claridad. El favorito de Isis. La diosa egipcia sentía adoración por la estrella Sotis. La estrella que con el pasó del tiempo se empezó a llamar Sirio. Y ahora por la estupidez de sus hombres le habían arrebatado a uno de los guardianes. El favorito de Isis, Sirius.

-     Mi señor. - Lucius quería asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

-     "_Avada Kedavra_" - Los otros cuatro hombres yacían en el suelo. -  Eres el siguiente, Malfoy.

-     Dumbledore. Remus. - Ambos hombres estaban comentando en el despacho del director los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el callejón Diagon mientras tomaban una taza de té cuando Minerva McGonagall entró al despacho sin siquiera llamar. - Le han atrapado.

-     ¿A quién, Minerva?

-     A Sirius. - A Remus se le cayó la taza de las manos desparramando todo el té por la mesa del director.

-     Le traen a Londres para que le den el beso del Dementor. - Remus ni siquiera podía moverse.

-     Minerva hazte cargo del colegio. Voy al ministerio. - Le avisó mientras salía por la puerta. Remus tardó varios segundos más en reaccionar.

-     Suspende mis clases. - Y diciendo esto salió corriendo detrás del director. 

Maldita sea. Llevaba meses escapando de los aurores y los Mortífagos. Luchando día tras día para ayudar a su ahijado. Al muchacho que quería como a su propio hijo. Al muchacho que había jurado cuidar y proteger con su vida y ahora, en el momento que más le necesitaba, le había fallado dejándose coger de la manera más estúpida posible. No dejaba de dar vueltas por esa miserable celda. En pocas horas le darían el beso y toda su esperanza sería destruida. Los dementores que custodiaban la puerta de entrada se lo recordaban.

-     MALDITO FUDGE. VOY A MATARLO.

-     Cállate de una vez, Black. - La voz de uno de los aurores que le custodiaban en la celda era gélida. 

-     ¿Qué me callé?. Voldemort tiene a mi ahijado. Lo oyes. A MI AHIJADO y yo aquí perdiendo el maldito tiempo.

-     ¿Y vas a decirme que te preocupa el muchacho cuando fuiste el culpable de la muerte de sus padres?. - El tono irónico en la voz del auror le sacó más de sus casillas.

-     Sí. - El tono era áspero.  - Soy el culpable de sus muertes. Siempre lo he sido. Pero no soy el responsable de ellas. Yo no se los entregué a Voldemort.

-     ¿Y ahora vas a decirme que tú no mataste a esos muggles?

-     Fue Pettigrew. ¿Cómo demonios tengo que decírtelo?

-     Nadie te creerá ese cuento, Black. Aunque ya no importa. Dentro de pocas horas nos habremos librado de ti. - Justo en ese momento entró Cornelius Fudge escoltado por cuatro aurores. Los aurores que estaban en la celda sujetaron a Sirius dado que en cuanto vio al ministro fue a sacarle las tripas por la nariz.

-     Tu juicio será en una hora, Black. - La repulsión era marcada en toda la frase.

-     ¿Juicio? - La incredulidad era palpable en la pequeña celda. Si no le había permitido tener un juicio hace catorce años por qué se lo daba ahora.

-     Vamos a demostrarles a toda la comunidad mágica que tu fuiste el culpable de la muerte de los Potter y de los doce muggles. Voy a cerrar este caso de una vez por todas.

-     ¿Y Pettigrew?

-     ¿Qué hay con él?

-     Has dicho los Potter y doce muggles. Que yo sepa se me acusa también de la muerte de Pettigrew.

-     Es señor Pettigrew ha dado claras muestras de seguir vivo por lo que no se te puede acusar de su muerte.

-     Y como Harry ya te informó de que había sido él quien había traicionado a sus padres y había matado a todos esos muggles has decidido empezar a creerle, ¿no?. O es que temes que cuando salga de la situación en la que se encuentra le diga a la prensa que ya te informó de la traición de Peter Pettigrew y que no le creíste como cuando te avisó de la vuelta de Voldemort con lo que seguramente serás expulsado de tu cargo y del Wizengamot.

-     ¿De verdad eres inocente? - La pregunta del auror que le había hablado antes se quedó en el aire.

-     Fue un buen lavado de cerebro el que le hiciste al muchacho, Black. Seguramente si ahora fuese interrogado en el juicio no testificaría a tu favor. 

-     Harry sabe la verdad, Fudge, y cuando consiga escapar va a acabar contigo.

-     La verdad saldrá en el juicio, Black, donde seguramente serás condenado al beso del Dementor. A no ser que encuentres un testigo tan bueno como lo hubiese sido él y ya te aviso que ni el licántropo ni dos adolescentes serán tomados en cuenta. Lo único que puede liberarte es que Pettigrew se presente en el juicio y se declare culpable de todos los cargos y eso de verdad sería digno de verlo.  - La sonrisa sarcástica en la cara de Fudge le empezaba a sacar de quicio. Como le gustaría romperle la cara en ese momento. Si solo los aurores le soltasen. - Buena suerte en el juicio, Black. - Cuando fue a salir de la celda seguido de los aurores los que estaban en la celda soltaron a Sirius pero el sonido de un puñetazo en la pared les hizo ponerse en alerta mientras el ministro y los otros aurores se volvieron para encontrarse a Sirius sangrando por los nudillos de la mano derecha 

-     Si algo le pasa voy a acabar contigo, Fudge. No me importa si es en esta vida o en la otra. - Murmuró con un frío susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que Fudge lo oyera mientras veía su sangre deslizándose por la pared.- Lo juro.

Cuando Dumbledore y Remus llegaron al ministerio se lo encontraron lleno de periodistas que se lanzaron hacia el director de Hogwarts en cuanto le vieron.

-     ¿Qué opina del juicio que se llevará contra Sirius Black, Profesor Dumbledore?

-     ¿Juicio?. ¿Qué juicio?

-     Vamos Dumbledore. No me diga que una de las mayores autoridades en el mundo mágico está tan desinformado. - La maliciosa voz de Lucius Malfoy hizo que ambos hombres se volvieran.

-     Malfoy.- Escupió Remus.- ¿A qué has venido?

-     Eso no es asunto tuyo, licántropo, pero ya que tanto te interesa. Voy a ver como le dan el beso del Dementor a Black. No podemos permitir que un asesino peligroso como él vuelva a escapar. El señor ministro quiere hacer bien las cosas esta vez.

-     ¿Quién se ocupará de la defensa de Sirius Black? - Preguntó el director.

-     Nadie quiere hacerse cargo de esa tarea, Profesor Dumbledore. - Le respondió uno de los periodistas que allí se encontraban

-     Yo lo haré. - Anunció el director. 

Nadie se creía lo que estaban escuchando. ¿El director de Hogwarts iba a defender a uno de los mayores criminales del mundo mágico?. ¿Iba a defender al hombre que había sido el causante de la muerte de los Potter? Ya tenían en titular de la tarde: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DEFIENDE AL ASESINO BLACK.

/********************************************************************/

**Noticias importantes:**

****

Mi gran amiga Punky, o como yo la llamo Kaish Takura, me ha hecho dos fan art de los que me siento muy honrada y agradecida. Mandadme un mail y os mandare sus direcciones. Si no en el último review que me mando esta la dirección escrita

/********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **franga**: Pues esperemos que bien y no terminen cogiéndose los pelos los unos a los otros.

- **Kat basted**: Respuesta contestada. Pondré un anuncio en el periódico. " Busco damas de honor para megalómano y una asesina sin escrúpulos." ¿Crees que se presenten muchas candidatas?

- **Silver**:  Como ya te habrás dado cuenta soy de Madrid. El chicle es malo para los dientes. Lo dice mi dentista.

- **BARBY**: No creo que Voldie quiera perderle de vista y los otros no se atreverán a romper la tregua. Solo una persona está dispuesta y como ves está algo ocupada.

- **Ana** : Bienvenida. Un tono rojizo sube a mis mejillas después de tu primera frase. Muchas gracias. Suelo actualizar los martes.

- **Moony**: Hola chiquilla. Mujer en Alcalá- Meco estoy casi segura de que no la hay pero todo es cuestión de preguntar.

**Punky y Ángel Rodríguez Equihua**: Cuando lo escribí me pareció un capitulo fantástico. Ahora ya no sé que decir. Tal vez sea porque mi moral sigue por los suelos pero no os preocupes estoy trabajando en ello. Gracias por vuestra preocupación. Punky pon que esta autorizado por el autor en el dibujo de Amy. Me encantaron. No sé si ya te di las gracias en el e-mail que te envie. Mi cabeza está últimamente en otro mundo. Pero por si no lo hice muchas gracias. A la pequeña Amy que tengo en casa le encanto el dibujo de cayendo al vacío. A mi me encantaron los dos pero para serte sincera me esperaba algo como lo que pasa en el capítulo 23. Mi frase favorita de todo el fic esta en el capitulo 25 y es "No te parece irónico, Severus, que aquel que es la esperanza del mundo mágico, aquel que todos esperan que me destruya deba, a partir de hoy, llamarme padre. - Severus Snape estaba paralizado en la puerta mientras Voldemort sentado en la cabecera de la cama quitaba, con sus huesudas manos, un mechón de la frente de un inconsciente Harry." (Por si te animas) Ángel me encanta el significado de la R. Por si no lo sabias significa "hijo de Rodrigo". Apellido nacido en España hace siglos así que desde hoy te considero un poquito español. (Un amigo. Un hermano.)

- **Lobezno**: Gracias por preocuparte, lobito. Fue muy importante para mi. Yo espero que tampoco se olvide y que no vuelva a suceder ni aquí ni en ningún otro país. Aunque aún me pregunto cómo podrá Aznar dormir sabiéndose responsable de la muerte de tantas personas. Por tu review ya veo que te lo pasaste de p.m. . Espero que vuelvas algún día para que no me veas como la vieja con verruga. (Si solo tengo veinti (uy que se me escapa)).

- **Euxis**: Hola, encantada de recibirte en este humilde fic. Vaya, mi primer diez en literatura desde primaria. Mi profesor estaría asombrado. Según sus propias palabras: "un desastre escribiendo".


	40. El eclipse

¿Sabéis qué me quedan tres reviews para llegar a los 200?. Cuando me di cuenta saltaba de la emoción. Sobre todo porque es el primero que escribo en toda mi vida. Si es que sois los mejores. Muchas gracias a todos. ^^

**Capítulo 39. El eclipse.**

La sala estaba abarrotada. El juicio era abierto por lo que los periodistas se agolpaban para encontrar el mejor sitio posible. Los ciudadanos esperaban impacientes a que comenzase. Iba a ser un juicio histórico. Se juzgaba al primer hombre que se había fugado de Azkaban. Un hecho que todos habían considerado hasta la fecha imposible.  Parecía que todo el mundo mágico se congregaría ahí para ver como juzgaban al hombre que ahora estaba atado con fuertes grilletes a una silla en medio de la sala. Se hizo el silencio. Los miembros del Wizengamot acababan de entrar. Muchos de ellos miraban expectantes ya no solo a Black sino a aquel que se había auto designado su abogado. ¿Cómo era posible que un miembro tan distinguido de la sociedad mágica estuviera dispuesto a defender a un peligroso criminal como Black?

-     Comienza el Juicio contra Sirius Black Los cargos que se le imputan son...

Las puertas se abrieron. La sala se quedó silenciosa. Todos estáticos. Ni siquiera los periodistas tomaban notas. Fudge estaba lívido y parecía incapaz de hablar. Los miembros del Wizengamot temblaban. El ser que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la sala de juicios era la última persona que nadie esperaría encontrar en el ministerio de magia.

-     ¿D"NDE ESTÁ HARRY? - Sirius intentaba soltarse de los grilletes para destrozar el lugar donde se situaba una majestuosa serpiente. El cuello de Lord Voldemort.

-     Cálmate, Sirius. - Ordenó el director. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?

-     ¿No creerás que voy a perderme esto, verdad, Dumbledore? - Los murmullos comenzaron en la sala.

-     DEVUÉLVEME A MI AHIJADO.

-     Cállate Sirius. - Le pidió Remus que había ido a su lado al ver entrar al Lord ya que su amigo era el único en la sala que no podría defenderse ante un ataque.

-     ¿Qué vas a sacar de esto? – Le inquirió Dumbledore con un tono enfadado.

-     ¿Yo?. - Preguntó con inocencia fingida. -  La diversión de ver como acaban con una de mis mayores molestias. - Se sentó en uno de los primeros bancos ya que con solo la mirada que les echó a los periodistas que la ocupaban salieron despavoridos de allí. - Pero, por favor, continúen.- A lo que el pálido alguacil miró al ministro esperando la aprobación de este. Fudge solo pudo cabecear afirmando mientras Sirius seguía revolviéndose en el asiento intentando soltarse para sacarle a golpes la situación exacta de su ahijado.

-     Los cargos que se le imputan son la traición como guarda secreto de los Potter entregándoselos a quien no debe ser nombrado...

-     Tengo nombre. - Se oyó en la primera fila - Soy Lord Voldemort. - Casi todos en la sala dieron un brinco en sus sitios.

-     Tom. ¿Si vas a quedarte podrías guardar silencio?.

-     Perdona, Albus, pero a ti también te molestaría que no te llamasen por tu nombre en un juicio tan importante como este.

-     DIME D"NDE ESTÁ, MALDITO HIJO DE SERPIENTE.

-     Esos modales Black. ¿Qué va a pensar de ti la comunidad mágica? – El tono de voz de Voldemort mostraba una divertida ofensa.

-     ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PIENSEN. ¿D"NDE ESTÁ HARRY?

-     Pues ahora mismo debe estar haciendo sus deberes. - Los murmullos empezaban a surgir por la sala. ¿Qu_ conjuros de magia negra estarían enseñándole al muchacho_?. Voldemort cogió a su serpiente y la puso frente a él. - ¿Tú que piensas Nagini? ¿Qué estará haciendo mi pequeño áspid en estos momentos?- Hizo una floritura con la varita y apareció una pantalla que mostraba a Harry sentado en el escritorio de la que ahora era su habitación, con el nundu de Kaish situado a su derecha, vigilándole atento hasta que llegase su ama, no fuese a ser que quisiera salir de ahí, mientras intentaba identificar algunas de las runas que tenía enfrente mientras Amy intentaba leer en voz alta.

-     ... en... ton... ces... Ban... Bran... - Se oyó una vocecita infantil.

-     Blan . Ves. - Harry se movió hacia el libro de Amy y lo señaló mientras le decía las letras. - Hay una be, con una ele, una a y después una ene. Todo junto se dice blan.

-     ... en... ton... ces... Bran... Blan... ca... ni... e... ves... se...

-     Chico, ¿ puedes ...

-     Muérete Pettigrew.

-     ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niñato malcriado?

-     ¿Mientras no pueda esparcir tus sesos por la pared?. - Hizo como si lo pensase. - No. - Y volvió a su tarea.

-     Deberías superar eso de una vez.

-     ¿Qué debería superar? - Preguntó levantándose de donde estaba y encarando a Pettigrew. Voldemort hizo como si intentara quitar la pantalla pero dejó que Dumbledore fuese más rápido para que esta no pudiera desaparecer. - ¿Qué traicionaras a mis padres.? ¿Qué me condenases a vivir catorce años miserables con los Dursley? ¿Qué matases a doce muggles e hicieses creer a todos que estabas muerto? ¿Qué culpases a Sirius de todo dejando que se pasase doce años en Azkaban ocultándote como una maldita rata? o ¿Qué matases a Cedric?.

-     Debes entenderlo. Tenía miedo.

-     Sí. Miedo por ti. - Estaba volviendo hacia su silla cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta. - ¿Quieres saber lo que es tener miedo, Pettigrew?. - Continuó sin darle tiempo a responder.- Miedo es cuando ves a los únicos amigos de verdad que has tenido en la vida y piensas que pueden matarlos solamente por apreciarlos. Miedo es cuando pienso en los Weasley y que pueden dañarlos solo por ser la única familia que he conocido. Miedo es cuando miro a Amy y no sé si podré mantenerla con vida. Miedo es pensar que cualquiera que me conozca puede morir si desobedezco. - La muñequera empezaba a darle toques de aviso pero la ignoró.- Miedo es cuando pienso que los del ministerio pueden coger a Sirius y quitarme la única familia que me queda. Miedo es pensar que cualquier mortífago puede atraparlo y traerlo para que lo torturen y lo maten. Miedo es pensar que Remus se quedará solo si algo nos pasa. Eso es miedo, Pettigrew. No el miedo por uno mismo sino por aquellos a los que quieres y que te quieren. Ahora, si no te importa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que soportarte.

-     Muy bien. Si lo quieres así.- Cruzó sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada helada.- Vas a empezar a obedecerme por las buenas o por las malas. 

-     Ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Que tenga que aguantarte no quiere decir que tenga que obedecerte.

-     Sentaros los dos en el suelo - Ordenó y antes de que pudiera replicarle añadió - o le diré al Lord lo que hiciste con las zanahorias de la cena de ayer.

-     Maldito capullo. -  Masculló Harry sentándose donde Pettigrew le había ordenado. Justo en ese instante la pantalla desapareció.

-     Y con esto termina la defensa. - Pronunció Dumbledore mientras le sonreía a Voldemort que parecía que estaba a punto de maldecirle.

-     Agradece la tregua, Dumbledore, pero aquí te aviso. Si Black sale del país dale por muerto. - Y se desapareció dejando a todos mirando el lugar donde antes estaba.

-     ¿Crees que lo dejaran en libertad? - Le preguntó Remus a Dumbledore cuando, por fin, los cargos contra Sirius habían sido expuestos y esperaban el veredicto del Wizengamot.

-     Si no lo dejan Fudge va a tener que empezar a buscarse un nuevo empleo. - Contestó viendo que los periodistas ya tenían escritos sus artículos donde la noticia principal no era el juicio contra Sirius Black sino lo que había pasado en él y el testimonio de Harry Potter y Peter Pettigrew.

Quedaban pocos minutos para el eclipse. Nada podía salir mal. La deliberación del Wizengamot sería a su favor. Fudge no podría interferir por más que odiase al hombre. Sería echarse encima a toda la comunidad mágica. Aún así todavía no le había dejado en libertad. Bueno no importaba Severus le informaría de lo que pasase en el ministerio. Sus hombres se ocupaban de que no le sucediese nada y que nadie ajeno se le pudiese acercar. No quería volver a tener a los shatihstas cerca de él. No ahora que sería marcado como el carnero y su vida correría tanto peligro como la de Harry. 

El padre sería el primero. Con la próxima luna llena. Le seguirían el carnero y el halcón. Hoy el poder de la marca se dividiría en cuatro y cada uno de los guardianes serían marcados con las lunas llenas. Nada podría salir mal. Excepto...

-     Señor. - El sonido de las alarmas sonaba en ese momento.

-     ¿Dónde está? - No hizo falta mencionar a quien se refería.

-     Con Takura. Mi señor.

-     Que se quede con ella. Si hay algún  problema que lo lleve al lugar acordado.- Ordenó mientras salía a recibir a sus indeseables invitados. 

Harry y Amy escuchaban con atención a Kaish Takura. La mujer había decidido que si tenía que soportar la presencia de la niña en su clase también tendría que prestar atención en ella. No admitía a nadie más en sus clases por lo que los Mortífagos esperaban en la puerta a que la clase acabara. Estaba explicándole la diferencia entre las runas ehwaz (asociación) y eihwaz (defensa) cuando oyó el sonido de las alarmas. Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Kaish ya le había clavado la aguja en la vena. Jamás pensó que echaría de menos a "No te importa" pero que esa mujer le clavase una aguja cada vez que sentían el más leve temblor en los escudos le ponía de los nervios.

-     No te muevas de ahí. - Takura iba a salir de la habitación cuando uno de los Mortífagos entró corriendo.

-     Señora. - Todos le mostraban el máximo respeto desde el día que había demostrado de lo que era capaz. - El Lord ha ordenado que se quede con su hijo. Que si surge algún problema lo lleve al lugar acordado.

-     ¿Cuántos son?

-     Cincuenta, señora.

-     Punks. - El nundu se apareció al lado de su ama. - Acaba con ellos.

Los shatihstas luchaban desesperados. Sabían que el eclipse se acercaba. Si el poder se dividía tendrían sus problemas multiplicados por cuatro. No solo tendrían que buscar al otro guardián. También tendrían que intentar acabar con el Lord. Algo que todos ellos sabían que era casi imposible. No que fuera más fácil intentar acabar con el muchacho. El Lord le protegía con todas las fuerzas que poseía. Habían perdido la ventaja de tener controlado a Black. Habían tardado demasiado en darse cuenta quien era el favorito de Isis. De haber descubierto antes quien era el elegido, el hombre, ya estaría muerto. Antes podrían haberle utilizado para intentar sacar al muchacho de la protección que le daba el Lord pero ahora sería imposible acercarse a él. El hombre estaba totalmente rodeado de aurores, Mortífagos y periodistas. Sin hablar que no podían dejar que Albus Dumbledore los descubriera. No podían perder esa fuente de información ya que si su espía era descubierto perderían todas sus oportunidades ya que los Mortífagos que habían atrapado se suicidaban antes de decir algo verdaderamente útil. Tenían demasiado miedo de una mujer. La mujer que había acabado con algunos de sus hombres de las peores formas que pudieran haber imaginado. 

Dos hombres estaban a altas horas de la noche en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. La mayoría de los profesores que los ayudaban en la búsqueda se habían retirado a descansar hacia ya varias horas.

-     Albus. ¿Has encontrado algo?

-     Nada, Remus. 

-     Hoy hay un eclipse. ¿Podría ser lo que estaba esperando?

-     Los rituales de magia negra que he encontrado relacionados con los eclipses conllevan la tortura del sacrificado días antes de que este se lleve a cabo y Severus dice que Harry está perfectamente. Algo irritado con Pettigrew pero bien.

-     Tiene buenos amigos, ¿verdad? - Miraba a Hermione que dormía sobre un enorme libro que tenía abierto donde se podían encontrar raros rituales de sangre.

-     Los mejores que podría encontrar.

-     Cuando Sirius salga del ministerio no vamos a poder detenerle. - Indicó aún mirando a Hermione.

-     Lo sé. - Admitió el director resignado.

-     Intentará sacar a Harry de donde este sin importarle la tregua y a quien se lleve por delante. 

-     También lo sé.

-     Albus. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Voldemort intentará acabar con él por todos lo medios. No tiene que haberle hecho mucha gracia lo que ocurrió en el juicio y matarle será una buena venganza.

-     Intenta mantenerle en el país todo lo que te sea posible. Lo más alejado que puedas de los Mortífagos.

-     Me estas pidiendo un imposible.

-     Lo sé. Pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos para que siga vivo.

La batalla continuaba. Se sentía en el aire el dulce olor de la carne quemada y la sangre derramada. Solo quedaban unos pocos intrusos. Ya casi habían acabado con ellos cuando el poderoso sol comenzó a ocultarse tras la dulce luna. 

En una de las habitaciones protegido por una inexpugnable mujer un muchacho comenzaba a tiritar. Se notaba extraño. Sentía una fuerza emergiendo de él como nunca antes la había sentido. La mujer que había estado observando todas las entradas posibles de la habitación centró su atención en él. El muchacho se puso de pie. No era consciente de sus movimientos. La mujer intentó detenerle. La observó fijamente con esos brillantes ojos verdes que poco a poco estaban mutando a un majestuoso dorado.

-     ¿Harry? - La vocecita de Amy fue lo único que apagó la exclamación sobresaltada de la mujer al ver los ojos del muchacho y comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-     Quédate aquí, Amy. - La niña solo cabeceó afirmando. 

Sus pies solo rozaban el suelo. No necesitaba caminar. Su cuerpo era arrastrado lentamente por una fuerza invisible hacia aquel al que debía llegar. Los Mortífagos que esperaban en la puerta intentaron detenerle pero fueron expulsados hacia atrás con solo levantar una mano. Había perdido toda su voluntad. El poder controlaba su cuerpo dejando su mente y su alma dormidos en algún lugar de su ser.

El Lord notó como el día era apagado lentamente. Tendría que acabar con esos intrusos antes de que lo que fuese a suceder ocurriera. Notó que la batalla se había detenido de repente. Todos mirando hacia un mismo punto. La puerta de la casa. Giró la cabeza hacia allí y vio a Harry. Estaba rodeado de un aura dorada que cegaba a aquellos que le miraban fijamente. Se desplazaba sin tocar el suelo. Directo hacia él. Takura le seguía. Impidiendo que nadie le detuviese. Uno de los shatihstas sacó una pistola. La única arma que sabían  que podría acabar con la vida del muchacho. Todos se esperaban lo peor mientras la bala se acercaba al muchacho. El Lord se había quedado paralizado al escuchar el disparo. El chico levantó la mano y la bala se detuvo pocos centímetros de ella. 

- No se puede interferir con la decisión. - La voz sonaba inexpresiva pero con tal fuerza que bloqueaba los sentidos de los que allí estaban. - Los dioses así lo han dictado.

Bajó la mano y la bala cayó al suelo. Empezó a moverse lentamente hacia el Lord. El ritual debía continuar.

Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca como para que lo arruinasen todo. Mandó sus propias maldiciones asesinas y acabó con los pocos intrusos que aún quedaban. Ya nada podría detenerle. Harry se acercaba cada vez más a él a medida que la noche avanzaba. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Hasta que se detuvo a un metro de él.

-     ¿Aceptas el poder de los dioses?

-     Lo acepto. 

Esa simple frase hizo que el resplandor aumentara y que una dorada y ligera lluvia de poder  empezase a ser expulsada de por la boca del muchacho. Poco a poco la fina lluvia fue uniéndose para formar una bola de veinte centímetros de diámetro quedándose entre ambos. Cuando el día se convirtió en una oscura noche la esfera cobró vida propia. Se movió hacia el muchacho creando una daga que apuntaba directamente al corazón del más joven.  Después hacia el hombre donde se volvió a hacer lluvia y se introdujo lentamente dentro de él marcando en su frente el símbolo del obelisco. Voldemort jamás había sentido tanto poder junto. Se preguntó cómo había sido posible que el muchacho hubiese sido capaz de mantenerlo en su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo. Muchos hubiesen muerto por la fuerza que portaba. Incluso a él le estaba costando mantenerlo dentro de si  

-     Debes decidir. - La voz seguía siendo inexpresiva. Voldemort fue hacia la daga y la tomó entre sus manos. Los Mortífagos les observaban. Esperando que su señor clavase la daga en el corazón del muchacho.

-     He decidido. - La voz sonó sin asomo de duda. Dejó caer la daga, fue hacia el muchacho y le besó en la frente.

-     Que así sea.  

En ese momento la lluvia de luz empezó a salir del cuerpo de Voldemort. Haciendo desparecer el símbolo y volviendo a crear la esfera de luz. Cuando estuvo completa se dividió en dos partes que se volvieron a dividir en otras dos tomando cada una un color diferente. Las dos primeras se quedaron donde estaban mientras las otras dos salían despedidas hacia algún lugar muy lejos de allí. Buscando a sus poseedores. Cuando el día empezaba a asomar las dos esferas que se habían quedado tomaron sus posiciones delante de sus poseedores disolviéndose lentamente y entrando como una fina lluvia por la boca de aquellos que debían poseerlas. La roja de Apep para Voldemort, para Harry la dorada de Ra. Cuando el eclipse empezó a desaparecer la luz dorada que había cubierto a Harry empezó a descender y sus ojos lentamente volvieron a su verde natural. Cuando el sol se había mostrado por completo Harry recobró el sentido. 

-     ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó cayendo inconsciente hacia delante donde los brazos de Voldemort no le dejaron caer.

-     Descansa, pequeño. – Después reunió a sus Mortífagos en el "Salón" para hacerles un "_Obliviate_". Nadie debía saber lo que allí había pasado. No iba a permitir que alguno se fuera de la lengua y destruyeran sus planes.

Muy lejos de donde estaban dos esferas de luz se separaban para encontrar a sus respectivos dueños. Una blanca, perteneciente a Isis, que encontró a su dueño en el ministerio de magia de Londres mientras dormía en una de las celdas debido a que allí eran altas horas de la madrugada, y otra marrón, perteneciente a Horus, que se dirigió hacia Hogwarts para encontrar a su poseedor durmiendo sobre un grueso libro en su despacho. Ambas esferas se deshicieron lentamente entrando por la boca de sus guardianes antes de ser notadas. La decisión había sido tomada y ya nada podría cambiarlo.

/****************************************************************/

**Noticias:**

****

Una gran amiga, Eruve, tuvo que quitar su fic de ff.net porque se lo censuraron. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué. Ella misma censuraba las parte más sórdidas del fic además de publicarlo en la sección R. Aún así lo está publicando es slashfiction.net. Es una gran escritora y no se merecía ese trato injusto.

Kei-Kugodgi me pidió que hiciera publicidad de sus fic así que hay van su nombres: 

- Confesiones (Ranma 1/2)

- Renacer (Harry Potter)

El de Harry Potter lo he leído y no está mal. El de Ranma no me ha dado tiempo así que no puedo dar mi opinión.

/****************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **May Potter**: No me mates. La semana pasada fue muy dura para mi y a punto estuve de dejar el fic. Tenía una depresión de caballo. Te acepto como voluntaria si al final decido casarlos. Te avisare de la hora y el lugar para que te pongas tus mejores galas. Y lleva una varita (imprescindible si no se quiere acabar muert@)

- **Lobezno**: o mi sádico asesino obsesionado con Harry Potter. ¿Así que tu también tienes veinti...? . ¡Ay, nos hacemos mayores.! . Vamos a hacer conjeturas. Eres de Barcelona. Por lo tanto, del F.C Barcelona. 1.65 de altura.70 Kilos. Ojos marrones. Moreno.¿He acertado algo?. Un besote. 

- **Silver**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras.  Con respecto a lo de Sirius espero que te haya sorprendido el momento. Ya me contaras que te ha parecido.

- **MisaKats**:  Una de mis ovejas perdidas ha vuelto al rebaño. Estoy tan feliz. La verdad es que echaba de menos tus reviews. Mujer, malo, malo. Lo que se dice malo. Es la vena sadica que nos sale de vez en cuando a todos pero mientras este controlada todo va bien. Por cierto, no se puede practicar con nuestros padres aunque nos hayamos peleado con ellos. No quiero que se unan para asesinarme.

- **Alikhar** :Bienvenida Carolina (Como mi vecinita.). Gracias por tus palabras. Me alegro de que tus amigos estén bien. Voy a tener que empezar a pagar a los que recomiendan mi fic.  Con respecto a tu pregunta: No, el carnero es Sirius. Lo que escribí sobre Isis y su adoración por la estrella Sirio lo saqué de la Historia de Egipto y ya desde un principio pensé en el como el carnero.

- **Franga** : Halagada me sentí y me siento. Nunca pensé que mi historia pudiese gustar tanto. Las peleas con mi madre las doy por saldadas cuando leo algo así. Como ves Harry está bien. Solo que no le dejaban salir de su cuarto si no era para ir con Kaish. Era demasiado  importante saber donde estaba en cada momento. Gracias por añadirme a tus favoritos. (Ya tengo esta sonrisa tonta otra vez).

- **Kei-Kugodgi**: ESA BOCA. ¿Un día?. ¿Habrás ido a comer?. Mira que es largo. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero que te siga gustando.

- **Eruve**: Mi otra desaparecida favorita. Que alegría que estés de vuelta. Vi que quitaeste tu fic de ff.net pero no te preocupes te sigo en slashfiction.net. No voy a dejar de leerlo. Me encanta.

- **Punky**: Hola Kaish. A los lectores les están encantando tus dibujos. Es que es flipante como dibujas. Si yo no soy capaz de pintar ni una casa sin que salga torcida. A mi sobrina Arancha no la he visto esta semana. Está ocupada con la mudanza pero ya se lo diré el próximo domingo. Mira que tu profesora no tiene vergüenza. Sacarte de la clase. A ti. Deberías presentarle a tu alter ego Kaish Takura. Seguro que se le ocurre algo divertido. Mi moral como ves ya está mejor. Muchas gracias. Creo que ya soy capaz de escribir un asesinato o dos. (Yo los escribo. No sé como hay gente que puede llevarlos a cabo. ) . Dale las gracias a Toño. Aunque no creo que sea mejor que Rowling escribiendo. Palabras textuales de mi profesor de Lengua y literatura del colegio: " Un desastre escribiendo. La redacción pobre y la caligrafía la más horrible que he visto en mi vida.". Y yo escribiendo un fic. ¿Qué te parece?. Estoy a punto de dedicárselo. Y muchas gracias por cumplir uno de mis mayores sueños con esos dibujos. Tanto por los hechos como por los que me vas a hacer. Estudia mucho y no me suspendas que me cargo a Kaish. (Es que soy única amenazando.)

- **A. R. Equihua **:Es que también es el apellido de mi  sobrina. (o como tú la conoces Amy O'Sullivan). Blacky ruborizada hasta las orejas.  Son las palabras más bonitas que me han dicho nunca. Lo del Nundu. Te juro que se me olvido. Como comprenderás tenía la mente en otro sitio así que lo he solucionado en este capítulo. La primera de tus preguntas no te la voy a contestar. Puede que sí, puede que no. Todo depende de cómo se desarrolle esto. La segunda esta contestada con este capítulo. Un besazo enorme.

- **Ana**: Niña mala. Déjate las uñas que luego salen padrastros. Espero que lo de los nudillos no sea porque quieras pegarme.  Mira que soy muy delicada. Y si me lesionas no voy a poder escribir.  (Blacky con una cara de terror. Cualquier cosa menos eso).

- 


	41. Amy

Capítulo 40. Amy. 

****

-     Harry.

-     Solo un minuto más.

-     Harry. 

-     Por favor. Es la cuarta vez que la empiezo. 

-     Harry. 

-     Dame solo un minuto.

-     Debería haberte sacado de aquí hace más de diez minutos.

-     Por favor, Sean. Solo un minuto.

-     Harry.

-     Solo déjame añadir los pelos de grifo. Hay que añadirlos justamente cuando se ponga naranja y solo le falta un poco para ser completamente de ese color. - No sabían como lo hacían pero ya los habían localizado varias veces en pocos días por lo que el Lord había decidido que le cambiasen de ubicación cada pocas horas. Era frecuente despertarse en un lugar diferente del que se había acostado. Todos estos cambios habían afectado la poción que intentaba hacer y, por una vez, estaba deseoso de acabarla. Quería comprobar si de verdad esa poción funcionaba. Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de acabarla cambiaban de ubicación dejando la poción atrás. Pero esta vez no. Se había asegurado de llevar la poción cada vez que se mudaban y no pensaba dejar que se arruinase ahora que solo le quedaba añadir el último ingrediente de los que ponían en la lista.

-     O'Sullivan. ¿Qué hacemos todavía aquí? - Preguntó Pettigrew entrando por la puerta mientras cargaba a Amy.

-     Harry quiere acabar la poción. - Le contestó con desesperación.

-     Ryddle... - Empezó Pettigrew.

-     Listo. Ya podemos irnos. - Le cortó Harry con una sonrisa en la cara mientras llenaba un frasco.

-     Poned la mano aquí. - O'Sullivan sacó el traslador y cuando se aseguró que los cuatro habían puesto la mano lo activó. Era algo que había cambiado desde el último ataque sufrido; Voldemort le había quitado casi toda la escolta. Como si no se fiase de sus hombres. Generalmente les acompañaban Pettigrew y O'Sullivan, además de ser vigilados por Punks, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía esto, o Severus y Kaish. Ningún otro mortífago se acercaba a él excepto para las clases. Era como si todos ellos le rehuyeran. Como si tuvieran miedo de él. 

-     Llegáis tarde. - El envenenado tono de voz hizo que Pettigrew diera un pasó hacia atrás mientras Amy intentaba soltarse para ir con Harry. Algo que Pettigrew no permitió. 

-     Ha sido culpa mía. - Al notar que _Txa't_  no le contradecía le miró de forma inquisidora.- Me empeñé en acabar mis deberes antes de venir.

-     ¿Qué deberes? - Ya podía ser algo importante.

-     Transformaciones, Astronomía y defensa pero lo que nos retrasó fue mi trabajo de pociones. - Le entregó el frasquito con la poción. - Solo me quedaba añadir los pelos de grifo y no quería volver a comenzarla otra vez.- Al menos eso era importante.

-     Que no se vuelva a repetir, Harry. Si digo una hora os quiero a esa hora. Ni un segundo más.

-     No volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo.

-     Vete a clase. Es casi la hora. - Pettigrew y O'Sullivan soltaron el aire que habían retenido desde que habían llegado mientras salían del "Salón". El Lord nunca era tan permisivo.

-     _¿Qué crees que trama?_

-     _No lo sé, Nagini. Pero será interesante descubrirlo. _

-     _¿Cómo ha ido el asunto Black?_

-     _Perfectamente. Se tragaron toda la actuación. _

-     _¿Seguirás dejando a Pettigrew con el chico?_

- _ Sí. Es una buena manera de que descargue su rabia. No quiero más intentos de suicidio. Además nunca esta de más tener una nueva cualidad._

- _Hay algo que me he estado preguntando. ¿Por qué no mataste al chico y te quedaste con todo el poder de la marca?._

- _Ese poder solo serviría para que el dios que rige mi nacimiento me hubiese otorgado su don y ese don no me hubiese servido de nada._

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _Porque, mi querida amiga, yo ya hablo con las serpientes. - Nagini hizo un siseo de entendimiento._

- _¿ Y entonces no hubieses podido coger el libro?._

- _Exactamente. Se necesitan a los tres guardianes y al portador para que la puerta de shtaths se abra. Si el poder de la marca no se hubiese dividido solo se podrían acceder a los dones individuales de cada dios y el que me hubiese otorgado el mío no tenía ninguna utilidad para mi porque ya lo poseo._

- _¿Y los poderes?_

- _ Dependen de la magia que cada uno de nosotros poseemos. Cuanto más fuerte es nuestra magia más fuerte será el poder de las marcas de los guardianes._

-     Señor. - Kaish se apareció en la puerta del "Salón" esperando el permiso para ser recibida.__

-     Adelante.__

Harry salía del "Salón" con una sonrisa en la cara. Había terminado la poción. Solo le quedaba que le dijesen el último de los ingredientes. Había centrado todos sus pensamientos en acabarla. No le hubiese servido de nada caer en una depresión. Necesitaba la mente clara para cuando Sirius intentara sacarlos de allí. Además, sería un buen regalo. Oyó un "pop" y giró la cabeza para ver quien era. Al ver que solo era Takura no le dio importancia. Esa mujer se pasaba más tiempo allí que cualquier otro mortífago. Volvió a mirar al frente y se quedó paralizado no creyendo lo que estaba viendo.

-     ¿Niddy?. - Preguntó con incredulidad.

-     NIDDY. - Gritó Amy soltándose de los brazos de Pettigrew y yendo hasta donde estaba la elfina para abrazarla.

-     Sí, señor Ryddle, señor. Niddy ha venido a cuidar del señor Ryddle, señor. Como su padre le ordenó, señor Ryddle. - Le contestó cuando por fin Amy la soltó.

-     Pero, ¿cómo?

-     El señor Sean O'Sullivan ha cuidado de Niddy, señor Ryddle. - Harry se volvió hacia Sean que le miraba con una sonrisa.

-     No podía dejarla morir después de lo que hizo, ¿verdad?

-     Gracias, Sean. - Se lanzó hacia él y le dio un abrazo. O'Sullivan se quedó estático por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Harry le hizo reaccionar. - Muchas gracias.- Nunca, en el tiempo que le conocía, le había visto tan feliz.

-     Aunque deberías ver lo cabezota que es. En cuanto despertó intentó marcharse diciendo que tenía que cuidar de ti. Tuve que poner un encantamiento anti-desaparición hasta que el médico la diese por restablecida.

-     El señor médico le acaba de dar el alta a Niddy, señor O'Sullivan, y Niddy ha venido en cuanto ha podido para cuidar al señor Ryddle, señor.

-     Oye Niddy, ¿hay alguna forma de que me llames Harry?

-     El señor amo debe ordenárselo a Niddy, señor Ryddle. En cuanto el señor amo se lo ordene Niddy hará lo que el señor amo le pide.

-     ¿Y si te lo ordeno yo?

-     El señor amo no le permite a los elfos domésticos cumplir ordenes del señor Ryddle, señor.

-     ¿No deberían cumplir mis órdenes también? – Después de todo era lógico. Si era un Ryddle los elfos deberían cumplir sus ordenes dado que también le pertenecían a él.

-     Las órdenes del señor amo siempre están por encima de las del señor Ryddle, señor. El señor amo es el padre del señor Ryddle, señor, y Niddy y los demás elfos deben obedecer al señor amo primero, señor.

-     No importa, Niddy. Estoy tan contento de que estés bien, que no me importa que me llames así. - Sintió una punzada en la muñeca. - Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde. Además, el profesor Snape está de un humor insufrible últimamente. Creo que no le agradan sus guardias con la profesora Takura.

-     No sé por qué será. - Murmuró con ironía O'Sullivan.

-     ¿Decías algo?

-     No, nada. Vamos a clase.

****

****

-     Acaban de asaltar la casa donde se encontraban, mi señor. Si hubiesen tardado un minuto más en activar el traslador los hubiesen encontrado.__

-     ¿Quiénes sabían que se encontraban allí?__

-     Solo nosotros dos, señor. Ni siquiera O'Sullivan y Pettigrew sabían donde se encontraban.__

-     ¿Y la niña?__

-     Pettigrew no se separó de ella, mi Lord. También he comprobado que ninguno de nosotros tenga un hechizo localizador.__

-     ¿Qué has obtenido?__

-     La niña y su hijo tienen puesto uno muy poderoso en sus muñequeras. Yo diría que es el mismo pero no he podido descifrarlo. __

-     ¿Solo uno de localización?__

- Sí, mi Lord. Solo uno de ese tipo. Luego existen algunos más sobre ellos que también se concentran en las muñequeras que llevan puestas.

- Takura. – El Lord lanzó un hechizo que hizo que algo apareciese en la mano de la mujer. – Será dentro de dos meses. Prepáralo todo. __

- Lo que ordenes, mi señor. – Contestó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa.__

-     Retírate.__

-     ¿_Pueden llevarlos en las muñequeras_?__

-     _Lo comprobaré. Pero es imposible tocar una de ellas sin que yo me entere. Mucho menos manipularla. _

-     _ ¿Pueden haber interceptado los hechizos de localización?._

-     _ Es imposible. Aún si llegasen a descubrirlos se necesita, además de tener una varita, a un hablante de parsel para poder descifrarlos y solo hay dos en el mundo. _

-     _¿Has comprobado la varita del chico?_

-     _Después de cada clase lo hago. _

-     _¿Y el chico?_

-     _Está controlado las veinticuatro horas del día. No realiza ningún hechizo que no haya sido autorizado antes por mí. _

-     _ Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacen?_

****

****

-     Vamos. Concéntrate. - Severus Snape estaba verdaderamente enfadado. Por más que intentaba que Harry lograra hacer ese encantamiento escudo parecía negado para ello.

- No se para que quieres que lo haga si no devuelve la maldición asesina. Además sería más fácil si consiguieses mi varita. -Llevaban semanas con él y solo había conseguido un escudo tan fino que sería roto con un simple "_Desmaius_"- 

-     La base de este encantamiento - empezó con voz suave- es que lo realices SIN VARITA. Cualquier alumno de séptimo año podría hacerlo con una varita.

-     Pues te recuerdo que tengo quince años no diecisiete y... ¿dónde está Amy? - Generalmente se quedaba a su lado en las clases de Snape intentando realizar los encantamientos que el profesor intentaba enseñar a Harry y no se movía de ahí hasta que finalizaba la clase.

-     Estaba jugando con la elfina.  -Le respondió Pettigrew.

-     Niddy. ¿Dónde está Amy?

-     La señorita Amy O'Sullivan a salido de la habitación, señor Ryddle. La señorita Amy O'Sullivan le ha dicho a Niddy que tenía que ir al baño, señor Ryddle.- No había dicho la última palabra cuando Harry ya había salido de allí, seguido de O'Sullivan, dejando a Snape y a Pettigrew perplejos tardando unos segundos en reaccionar para salir corriendo detrás de ellos mientras la elfina se desaparecía para informar a su señor.

-     HARRY. - Se oyó a lo lejos.

****

Se había perdido. Esa casa era enorme. Llevaba un buen rato andando. Había encontrado un baño pero cuando intentó regresar con Harry y su padre ya no sabía por donde debía ir. ¿_Había ido a la derecha o a la izquierda_?. No recordaba haber visto esa escalera, ni esa estatua que representaba un dragón escupiendo fuego, ni esos cuadros de hombres y mujeres que la observaban como si estuviesen mirando una cucaracha. Estaba verdaderamente asustada. No debería haberse separado del lado de Harry, lo sabía, pero estaba tan concentrado haciendo lo que el profesor Snape le estaba diciendo que no quería molestarle. No iba a tardar mucho. Solo iba a ir al baño y volver. 

-     ¿Te has perdido, pequeña? - La voz sonaba melosa. Como la de una serpiente que sisea dulcemente para atraer a su presa.

-     Quiero ir con Harry. - Estaba asustada. Los Mortífagos le daban miedo y Harry le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no se acercara a ellos. Que eran peligrosos.

-     Ven conmigo, pequeña. Yo te llevaré con él. - Se acercó a la niña para tomarla en brazos. Esa pequeña sería una buena victima para las últimas maldiciones que quería probar. Haber estado durante catorce años en Azkaban la había dejado algo oxidada y ella, Bellatrix Lestrange, tenía sed de maldad.

-     No. - Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-     Ven aquí, pequeña. No voy hacerte ningún daño. -La voz empezó a sonar con un toque malicioso.

-     No. - Dio otro paso hacia atrás chocando contra la estatua del dragón aumentando el miedo que sentía.

-     Vamos pequeña. - Ya la tenía. No tenía ninguna forma de escapar de sus brazos.

-     NO. - Gritó Amy haciendo que la mujer saliese despedida hacia atrás con un violento impulso.

-     Maldita mocosa. Vas a pagar lo que me has hecho. - Bellatrix mostró todo el odio de su voz apuntando a Amy con su varita mientras se levantaba.- "_Crucio_"

-     HARRY. - Gritó Amy mientras se agachaba esquivando la maldición por pocos centímetros mientras que la fuerza de esta hacia pedazos la estatua del dragón. 

-     Maldita mocosa. Voy a matarte. - Fue hasta donde estaba la niña y la levantó haciendo que se quedase de pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas. - Voy a matarte - Le repitió más despacio mientras hacia que la mirase a los ojos-  pero primero vas a sentir el dolor que sufren los que osan atacarme.

-     Pa... pá. - Intentó llamar pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca mientras el miedo que sentía aumentaba haciendo que los restos de la estatua temblasen.

-     Voy a acabar contigo y después acabaré con el estúpido de tu padre. - Tan concentrada estaba amenazando a la niña que Bellatrix no notó como los restos de la estatua temblaban con más fuerza. -"_Crucio_".

-     NO.- Se oyó un gritó detrás de la mujer.

-     HARRY. DETENTE. - Se oyó la voz enfadada del Lord pero Harry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. Bellatrix Lestrange se revolcaba en el suelo a causa de la maldición imperdonable.

-     Amy. - Murmuró pasando la vista de la mortífago y dejándola fija en la niña. El Lord apartó la vista de Harry y se quedó estático al ver que había sido la niña la que había devuelto la maldición imperdonable contra uno de sus mejores Mortífagos. Esa niña había conseguido crear el escudo repulsor que Snape llevaba semanas intentando enseñarle a Harry.

-     Harry. ¿Qué ha pasado? - O' Sullivan y Snape acababan de llegar seguidos a duras penas por Pettigrew.

-     Amy. - Harry se acercó despacio a ella. No queriéndola asustar más de lo que ya estaba. - Amy.- Volvió a llamarla, pasándole una mano por la mejilla, intentando que reaccionara y quitara la vista de la mujer que aún estaba revolcándose en el suelo por el dolor.

-     ¿Harry?.- La niña parpadeó y justamente en ese momento dejó la mujer de revolverse. -  HARRY. - Amy se lanzó hacia él llorando con todas sus fuerzas. - Me per... dí. No sabía volver. Esa mujer me... me quería llevar. Me daba miedo. Me que... quería hacer da... ño. Quería hacer daño a mi pa... pá. Tenía mu... cho miedo. Me perdí.

-     Ya todo está bien. No ha pasado nada, Amy. Todo está bien. - La cogió en brazos mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello. Lo hacia siempre que los atacaban. Parecía que eso la tranquilizaba y ahora necesitaba calmarse. Empezó a andar en dirección contraria a la que estaban todos. Intentaba sacarla de allí antes de que alguien más reaccionara pero no tuvo suerte.

-     Harry.- De todas las personas que estaban allí tenía que ser él.

-     Padre. - El lord se puso la varita en la sien sacando uno de sus pensamientos. Después, le apuntó con la varita y murmuró un nombre por lo que el pensamiento desapareció.

-     Ven conmigo - Harry iba a dejar a Amy en el suelo pero el Lord no le dejó. - y trae a la niña. - Los tres Mortífagos rodearon a Harry. Todos con la oculta intención de saber que era lo que haría el Lord con ellos. - Vosotros tres. Ocuparos de Bellatrix y, después, esperarme en la puerta hasta que os reciba. Niddy búscale una habitación a Harry y quédate allí hasta que te llame.- Snape tuvo que sujetar a O'Sullivan cuando Harry empezó a andar detrás de su padre con Amy aún llorando en su hombro.

-     Confía en Harry. Es la única oportunidad que tiene.

Se que tengo que contestar los reviews que me enviasteis pero tengo los dedos quemados por culpa del alcohol (el de desinfectar 96ºC) y llenos de heridas por culpa del curro así que si no os importa lo haré en el siguiente capítulo.


	42. Pociones

**Capítulo 41. Pociones.**

****

¿_Cómo podía sacarla de esta_?. Amy había roto una de las primeras normas que tenían. No atacar a los Mortífagos. El Lord los dirigía al "Salón". Sabía que no iba a matarla pero sus castigos podían ser incluso peores que la muerte y Amy aún era muy pequeña para tener que presenciar uno. Aún más para tener que sufrirlo. 

-     Señor. - La mirada que le echó Voldemort al mortífago que se apostaba en la puerta del "Salón" hizo que bajara la cabeza y diese dos pasos hacia atrás.

      Que nadie nos moleste. - El mortífago solo pudo cabecear al oír el frío susurro que escuchó del Lord.

Cuando el Lord estuvo sentado en el sillón que presidía la estancia se volvió hacia Harry.

-     ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - _¿Qué le decía?. _Si mentía Txa't se lo diría y estarían en un mayor aprieto del que estaban y callarse no era una opción válida. 

-     No lo sé. - Su voz sonaba con un ligero temblor. No le quedaba más remedio que decir la verdad. - Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba conmigo salí a buscarla, entonces, escuché un grito y cuando llegué allí Bellatrix le estaba lanzando la maldición "_cruciatus_" y el hechizo se volvió hacia ella.

-     ¿Y se puede saber cómo una niña a aprendido un encantamiento que la mayoría de los magos ni siquiera conocen?

-     El profesor Snape me lo ha estado enseñando las últimas semanas y Amy ha estado intentando hacerlo conmigo.

-     A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Me estas diciendo que una niña que no sabe nada de magia ha sido capaz de realizar ese encantamiento, que tú llevas semanas intentando dominar, con solo las clases que ha tenido con Severus Snape?.

-     Estaba asustada. La profesora McGonagall me dijo que los niños empiezan a mostrar su poder cuando están enfadados o asustados.

-     Los niños pequeños, Harry, - Le habló como si le estuviera enseñando una lección muy importante- levitan cosas, las cambian de color o hacen algún hechizo menor. No crean un escudo al nivel de los aurores.

-     ¿Los aurores?

-     Sí, Harry, los aurores y aún así muchos de ellos son incapaces de realizarlo. - Empezaba a entender porque todos se habían quedado inmóviles en aquel momento.

-     ¿Qué vas a hacer con Amy? - No tenía sentido retrasarlo más.

-     KAISH. - La mortífago se apareció en el "Salón" justo al lado de Harry.

-     Mi señor.

-     ¿Tienes las pociones que te pedí?

-     Aquí las tiene, mi Lord. -Sacó varias pociones de uno de sus bolsillos. Una de color grisáceo, otra de color verde, tres de color morado y la última de color amarillo.

-     ¿Cuánto duraran los efectos?

-     Seis horas las moradas, mi Lord, la amarilla 24 horas y la gris hasta que se tome el antídoto. - Harry dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el Lord guardaba la poción verde en su túnica. Fuese lo que fuese lo que contenían esas pociones estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno. - Déjala en el suelo y dale esto. - Le mostró una de las pociones moradas.

-     ¿Qué... qué es?- Preguntó apretando más a Amy hacia él.

-     Si quieres puedo hacer lo segundo que tenía pensado.- Apuntó la varita hacia Amy que seguía temblando mientras balbuceaba que eran malos. - "_Cru..."_

-     NO. ESPERA. - Fuese lo que fuese esa poción no podía ser peor que la maldición "_cruciatus_". Bajó a Amy de sus brazos y la dejó aún temblando en el suelo mientras Kaish le pasaba una de las pociones. - Amy. Tienes que beberte esto. - La niña negó con la cabeza mientras sus sollozos volvían a subir de nivel. - Amy, por favor.

-     No qui... qui... ero. Son ma... alos.

-     Amy. Por favor. - No era conveniente enfadar al Lord más de lo que estaba.

-     "_Imperio" - _Amy tenía la mirada perdida mientras Harry se dio la vuelta para ver al Lord con la varita levantada en dirección a Amy. - Bébete la poción.- Como si fuese una marioneta articulada por algunos hilos Amy cogió la poción que tenía Harry y se bebió el contenido. Justo en el momento en que dejaba caer el frasco al suelo el Lord levantó la maldición. Parecía que nada pasaba. Solo el silencio mortal de quien espera una catástrofe.

-     ¿Qué le has hecho? - La pregunta de Harry tenía cargado un tono de odio.

-     Coge la poción amarilla y bébetela. – Le ordenó el Lord.

-     ¿Qué le has hecho? – Volvió a repetir con más odio en la voz.

-     No te lo volveré a repetir. – Harry cogió la poción que le ofrecía Kaish y se la bebió mientras no dejaba de mirar a Amy. Estaba todavía hipando debido a la llorera pero no parecía que le pasase nada malo al contrario que a él que estaba viendo borroso y se sentía algo mareado.

-     Siéntate, Harry. Habrá pasado en pocos minutos. - La voz del Lord entraba por algún rincón de su mente. 

-     Kaish, vienes con nosotros. - Le pasó a la mujer otra de las pociones moradas mientras él se tomaba la última.-  No quiero que te separes de la niña en ningún momento. - A Harry el mareo empezaba a pasársele y empezaba a ver mejor pero aún le costaba enfocar con claridad. - Si sucede algo tráela aquí inmediatamente.

-     HARRY. - Gritó Amy. - ERES, ERES…

-     Ahora tomate esto. -  Le ordenó el Lord pasándole la poción de color gris. Al abrirla se dio cuenta que desprendía un olor nauseabundo, como de calcetines que llevaban meses sin lavar, y que al tomársela hizo que se sintiera como si tuviera un agujero en él estomago. 

-     Esto es lo más asqueroso que he tomado en mi vida. - Gruñó Harry aún mirando el suelo que era lo único que no parecía moverse de un lado a otro.

-     Pero Harry... - Amy había parado de llorar y ahora se mostraba entusiasmada.

-     ¿Dónde vamos, mi señor? – Preguntó interesada la mujer. 

-     Al callejón Diagon. - Esto captó toda la atención de Harry y, por primera vez, dejó de mirar el suelo para encontrarse frente a un hombre alto, de cabello arenoso y ojos marrones, a una mujer rubia, de mediana estatura y de ojos azules y a una niña de cabello rubio y ojos negros como la noche.

-     Mi señor. ¿Puedo preguntarle para que vamos allí?

-     Vamos a conseguirle una varita a nuestra hijita ya que queremos educarla en casa no vaya a ser que algún mortífago o quien tu sabes intente atacarnos ya que somos de sangre muggle y en estos días, aún con la tregua, no hay que fiarse. - Explicó con cierto sonsonete malicioso.

-     Mi Lord. ¿Por qué no utiliza una de los que han caído en las batallas?

-     No quiero ese tipo de varitas cerca de mi hijo. Vamos, Harry, ponte en pie para que tu querido papaíto te vea. – Harry intentaba ponerse de pie pero aún sentía todo moverse alrededor de él y ya no sabía si era por las pociones o por lo que acababa de escuchar. - Sí. Un buen disfraz. No creo que nadie te reconozca.

-     Todo esta girando y veo borroso. - Aún se tambaleaba un poco y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y sujetarse a la mujer para no caer.

-     Se le pasará en pocos minutos. La segunda de las pociones es muy fuerte para un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo.- Aclaró Kaish ante la mirada del Lord.

-     ¿Por qué todos sois tan altos? - Preguntó cuando pudo enfocar la visión.

-     Harry. Eres pequeño. - Le indicó Amy llena de alegría y entusiasmo.

-     ¿Pequeño? -Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba infantil.

-     Unos cinco años. - Kaish hizo aparecer un espejo ante él. Vio a un niño pequeño, de no más de cinco años, con el pelo castaño, ojos azules y unas pecas en la nariz.

-     ¿Qué más me hicisteis?. Me disteis a beber dos cosas.

-     El chico tiene futuro, señor. Sagaz como un Slytherin.- El Lord como respuesta le entregó su varita.

-     Intenta sacar chispas de tu varita. - Harry hizo lo que le estaba diciendo pero por más que movía la varita no sucedía nada.

-     ¿Por qué no ocurre nada?

- Esa poción que te he dado es una variación del encantamiento "_Kvarter margusd ledare_"* y es de mi propia invención así que nadie podrá contrarrestarla sin el antídoto. – Viendo que Harry no entendía lo que estaba diciendo se explicó.- He bloqueado tu núcleo mágico hasta que volvamos. - Le informó quitándole la varita y guardándosela en el bolsillo de su túnica.- Sería muy extraño que un niño de cinco años mostrase el nivel mágico que tu tienes y los aurores harían muchas preguntas innecesarias. - Kaish se estaba ocupando de variar la ropa de todos ellos para que las túnicas les encajaran y tiñéndolas de diferentes colores al verde y al negro para después conjurar cuatro gruesas capas.- Además el callejón Diagon está lleno de rastreadores conectados a tu núcleo mágico y no queremos que nos descubran, ¿verdad?.

-     Te ves muy gracioso. - Amy le miraba con una sonrisa feliz mientras Kaish les colocaba las capas. Todo eso le parecía muy divertido. Al contrario que Harry que no podía sentirse más irritado de lo que estaba en ese momento.

-     Ahora vamos. - Voldemort le cogió de donde estaba dispuesto a llevarle en brazos mientras Kaish hacia lo mismo con Amy.-  Tú te quedas con tu papá mientras tu mamá y tu hermanita van a por la varita. No queremos que te nos pierdas con tantos hombres malos por ese lugar.- Hizo un traslador con un trozo de pergamino y los cuatro desaparecieron de allí.

-     ¿Oís algo? - Preguntó O'Sullivan con la oreja pegada a la puerta del "Salón".

-     Nada. - Le contestó Pettigrew. El guardia había sufrido un "pequeño accidente" llamado "padre preocupado por su hija".

-     ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo antes de que perdieras los estribos? - Snape había sido el último en llegar ya que le había tocado ocuparse de Bellatrix. A la que le había dado una poción para dormir sin soñar así no les molestaría.

-     Que entraron aquí y a él le ordenó que nadie les molestara.  Después el Lord llamó a Takura, escuchó el nombre de Harry y, después, ya no oyó nada más. Que no había oído ningún grito de dolor ni ninguna maldición.

-     ¿Y fue tan comunicativo? - Preguntó interesado Snape.

-     Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero. 

-     Se nota. - Indicó con el dedo al guardia de la puerta que estaba inconsciente a pocos metros.- Después no olvides hacerle un "_Obliviate" _o saldremos en las esquelas de "El Profeta".

-     Esto de no poder mencionar las noticias delante de los chicos es un asco. – O'Sullivan sonaba hastiado - En cuanto te tocan dos guardias seguidas no te enteras de nada. ¿Qué ha pasado con Black? - Pettigrew dio un ligero escalofrío que ambos hombres notaron. – No he sabido nada del caso desde que lo capturaron. 

-     Ese maldito individuo tiene suerte. - Contestó Snape con un gruñido.

-     Parece que le conoces.

-     Tengo ese desagradable placer. Es el padrino del chico.

-     ¿Su padrino?. ¿Black?. Pobre chico. No tiene bastante que encima le toca ese tipejo como padrino. ¿En qué estaban pensando sus padres?

-     Más te vale que el chico no te oiga si no quieres ganarte su odio de por vida.

-     ¿Le conoce?

-     Más que eso. Le salvó la vida hace dos años. Todavía no me explicó cómo pero sé que fueron él y esa sabihonda de Granger.

-     ¿Hace dos años?. ¿Cuándo escapó de Azkaban?. 

-     Es una larga historia pero creo que aquí nuestro amigo Pettigrew puede darnos algunos de los detalles que me faltan. - El hombre le miró con pánico ya que Snape tenía su varita apuntándole entre ceja y ceja. - Además no tenemos mucho que hacer hasta que el Lord nos reciba y para eso pueden pasar horas.

-     Odio los trasladores. - Gruñó Harry cuando todas las luces se detuvieron.

-     Vamos, Harry, es la mejor manera de trasladarte hasta que te enseñe a aparecerte.

-     ¿Y eso será?

- Después de quitarte algo de basura de ese cerebro tuyo.- Le contestó el Lord como si tal cosa.  

- "_Entendido. Después de que me borre la memoria._" 

-     Es divertido. - Amy se había metido en la conversación. - Todo empieza a ponerse de colores hasta que llegas a un lugar diferente al que estabas.

-     Querida.- Kaish sintió una sacudida de felicidad que se mostró en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que la llamaba así desde...-  Vosotras id por la varita. El niño y yo iremos a la tienda de animales. Id a  Florean Fortescue cuando terminéis.

- Por supuesto. Cariño. Vamos Amy. No hagamos esperar a Harry y a papá. – Amy miró aprensivamente a Harry.

- Ve con ella, Amy. Todo estará bien.- La niña solo cabeceó afirmando no estando muy segura de querer separarse de él. Con un ligero cabeceo y una sonrisa de Harry para tranquilizarla dejaron la calle muggle donde se habían aparecido y entraron al Caldero Chorreante.

- **Kvarter margusd ledare: **Este encantamiento está tomado de Harry Potter y el poder de la mente con el permiso de su autor Polloman. Después de pedirle permiso me dejó utilizar sus hechizos y utilizaré algunos en capítulos posteriores siempre diciendo que son de su propiedad. Que me deje utilizarlos no quiere decir que sean de mi propiedad ni que yo los haya inventado. 

/**********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **kamesita**: Bueno son solo 200 ojalá pueda llegar hasta los 300. Claro que eso no depende de mi sino de vosotros. Sí la parte del juicio me encanto escribirla. Sobre todo cuando me imaginé la cara de los presentes. 

- **BARBY**: Eso es secreto de autor pero sí uno es Sirius. Eso ya estaba claro. El otro está puesto en el fic o tal vez no. No me acuerdo. (la la la :P)

- **LoBeZnO:** La culpa la tiene un cristal de metacrilato lleno de pegamento y después montar un prototipo lleno de casquillos, bombillas y cables. Terminé con las manos después de dos días de quitar pegamento con alcohol y después de montar todo aquello que me daba pena verlas. Y no podía dar ni a las teclas. Escribí mi mensaje con el meñique. Atroz. Siguiendo lo otro ya te dije que era muy mala y que me encanta el misterio. Sigamos con las especulaciones. Castaño y de ojos verdes. 1.80 m. 90 Kilos. Ya me dirás si he acertado algo.

- **silver22**: Creo que tus preguntas te las contesté en el cap. anterior. Siento no haberlo hecho antes pero debido a causas mayores no pude hacerlo. ¿A qué fue genial?. Todo el mundo se esperaba que Pettigrew se presentase. Fue un gran golpe de efecto.

- **Ana**: Las imágenes no las mande yo. Me las hizo Punky (Kaish Takura). Ella es la maravillosa autora de esos dos dibujos. Sí, Sirius (mi amado Sirius) es importante para el fic por lo que todavía no puedo borrarlo del mapa. Y gracias por no querer pegarme. Espero tenerte tronándote los nudillos hasta el final del fic. Amy es especial Pero tendréis que descubrir vosotros mismos el por qué 

- **Kei_Kugodgy**: Gracias.

- **Franga**: Si es que cuando leemos o escribimos un ff nos da un cambio de personalidad flipante. Yo tampoco lo sé. Ya veremos lo que dice mi musa.

- **Joyce Granger**: Sí, lo hizo a propósito. Es que es así. Todo lo necesario para conseguir sus metas. Pregunta contestada si tienes alguna más no dudes en preguntarla. Que las conteste será otra cosa. No vayamos a estropearle la emoción al fic.

- **Katherine**: Lo estoy escribiendo casi sobre la marcha. Tengo un par de capítulos escritos por adelantado no vaya a ser que ocurra como la semana pasada y no pueda escribir. La verdad no sé cuantos tendrá porque todo depende de mi musa. (No tenía pensado escribir mas de quince y ya ves.) . Yo espero que tampoco lo haga. 

- **Lord of the dark**: No te preocupes.  En general estoy mejor. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Fue muy duro para todos.

- **May Potter**: Puede que fuesen un poco más cortos pero no estaba con moral. Estuve a punto de dejarlo. Fueron días muy duros para todos como comprenderás. Pero no te preocupes que ya estoy mejor. Y no lo voy a dejar. Nadie va a poder conmigo.

- **A.R. Equihua**: Puede que sí. Puede que no. Esa es la cuestión. Black no es un asesino. Él no los apunta con una varita y dice la maldición asesina. Solo los deja para pasar en el hospital un par de meses y por una buena causa. ¿Qué harías tú si alguien te quitara a tu hijo?.  Coincido con Punky en lo del tanga. (Blacky sonrojada hasta las orejas. (NIÑA. ESOS PENSAMIENTOS)). Voy a tener que pagarte un extra por sujetar a Puky. Debo controlar esas entradas grandiosas o le va a dar un infarto.

- **Punky**: Bueno lo de mi "profe" fue hace unos años pero me acorde de repente y me pregunte lo que diría si leyese vuestros reviews. Opino lo mismo que tú. Sirius en tanga. Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. ** Espera que termino de babear **. Aunque creo que podemos hacer algo con tu "profa" de estadistica. Seguro que es una vieja con moño y muy mala leche. Con lo buena que eres tú. Si no matarías ni a una mosca. Ya me imaginaba que Bella era uno de tus personajes favoritos. No sé por qué lo pensaba. Debe ser que te conozco. El trabajo es peligroso. Pero claro si quieres vicios tienes que trabajar. Y si trabajas puedes salir lesionada. Lo que daría yo por estar en una de esas playas de México tomando el sol con vosotros dos. Por cierto. A estudiar que tienes que aprobar todas.

- **Joy Ryddle**: Gracias. Bueno en comparación con mi primer capitulo que tenía menos de 400 palabras creo que he mejorado. Claro que todo depende de la señora musa y cuando dice que se va al Caribe. Se va. La muy &$%#.

- **Gala Snape** : Amy es una niña muy especial. Como ya dije está basada en mi sobrinita y tiene unas características que incluso a mi me sorprenden pero lo tedras que descubrir por ti misma. Sirius sí. Eso esta cantado.  Lo de Remus. Puede que sí puede que no.

- **Elizabeth Potter**: Con todos mis respetos. Te equivocas. Dumbledore le dio todos los derechos sobre Harry cuando lo dejo en la puerta de su casa. Legalmente Sirius tendría que haber reclamado la custodia de Harry al haber muerto sus padres al no haber sido así la custodia pasa directamente a los familiares más cercanos que se hacen cargo de él. Tendrían que probarse hechos muy graves contra estos para poder quitársela y como ya dije en el fic Tom Sorvolo Ryddle no tiene ningún cargo imputable en el mundo muggle contra él por eso lo hizo por ese método. Por el mágico no lo hubiese conseguido nunca. (Pregúntale a un abogado) . Sí me gusta haceros pensar. Soy muy mala. Con respecto a Amy es una personita muy especial y vosotros tendréis que descubrir por qué. 

- **Paula Moonlight**: Amy es una niña muy especial. Como ya dije está basada en mi sobrina y ya con un año tenía una características muy especiales. ¿Por qué es especial en el fic?. Tenis que descubrirlo vosotros. Las pistas estarán por ahí.

- **Moony**: Actualizo, generalmente, todos los martes. Es raro el martes que no lo hago. Es por eso que te encuentras varios capítulos escritos a la vez y la verdad mientras mi musa siga por aquí espero no dejar de hacerlo.


	43. Compras en el Callejón Diagon

Capítulo 42. Compras en el Callejón Diagon. 

****

-     ¿Para qué vamos a la tienda de animales? – Harry se sentía incomodo ya que Voldemort aún le llevaba en brazos. Pensó que llevándole así llamarían mucho la atención pero por lo que estaba viendo de esa forma era como no la llamaban ya que la mayoría de los padres que estaban con sus hijos por allí los llevaban en brazos alejándolos todo lo posible de los Mortífagos.

-     Vamos a comprarle un guardián a tu hermanita.

-     ¿Un guardián?

-     Algo como _Txa't._

-     ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-     Educarla. Vamos a comprobar si merece la pena que la estés manteniendo con vida. Ahora pórtate bien y estate calladito. - No era una petición. Era una orden.****

-     Buenos días. ¿ En qué puedo atenderle? - La dueña de la tienda de mascotas les miró sonriente. Seguía siendo la misma que Harry había conocido cuando Hermione compró a Crookshanks.

-     Quería una mascota para mi hijo. - La mujer se fijó en Harry y le sonrió.- Algo exótico. Nada de gatos, sapos o ratas.

-     Hemos recibido una partida de salamandras de fuego... - La mujer empezó una larga perorata de todos los animales que tenía en la tienda y que se podían considerar exóticos. 

Después de llevar allí más de veinte minutos Voldemort le dejó en el suelo mientras la mujer le explicaba las maravillas de tener una piraña como mascota. Como no tenía mucho que hacer y tampoco podía ir muy lejos ya que cuando intentó separarse de ellos oyó una voz suave pero a la vez firme - Harry. No te alejes mucho o estarás castigado. - se puso a mirar las jaulas que había alrededor a la vez que la dependienta empezaba con otra perorata de lo peligroso que era para los niños estar en el callejón Diagon ahora que estaba plagado por Mortífagos y que el innombrable había vuelto. 

En la primera de ellas se encontraban ratas de diferentes colores. Blancas, negras, grises, marrones y algunas con manchas de diversos colores. Pensó que jamás se compraría una rata. ¿_Para qué si ya tengo a Pettigrew?. _Miró la siguiente jaula En ella había un sapo como el que el abuelo de Neville le había regalado en primer año. _El pobre buen Neville. ¿Le seguiría atormentando Snape en clase de pociones?. Tendría que preguntárselo uno de estos días. _La siguiente jaula contenía gusarajos. Según él y todos los que conocía los seres más aburridos sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero fue la última de las jaulas lo que le hizo detenerse. Una serpiente de un metro de largo le miraba curiosa. Harry pasó el dedo por el cristal que lo salvaguardaba de la serpiente y la miró con atención. No le había extrañado la serpiente en si sino que el reptil estaba siseando y no era capaz de entender lo que decía.

-     No te acerques a ella cielo. - Le advirtió la mujer con un tono suave. - Es venenosa.

-     ¿Qué es venenosa? - Preguntó el Lord con un tono que era una mezcla entre inocencia y felicidad.

-     La serpiente.

-     ¿Serpiente?. A ver. ¿Qué serpiente? - Dejó a la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Harry.

-     ¿No querrá comprarle una serpiente a su hijo, verdad? - Preguntó horrorizada.

-     ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó de forma inocente. - ¿Qué tienen de malo?

-     Es el símbolo de quien usted sabe. - La mujer no podía entender que ese hombre quisiese comprarle algo a su hijo que se relacionase con el innombrable aunque fuese de forma remota.

-     Pues a mi me parece muy agradable. ¿Verdad que sí, Harry? - Harry solamente cabeceo afirmando. Él no la hubiese comprado ni en sus más descabellados sueños pero sabía que eso era lo que quería el Lord y decirle lo que estaba pensando solo hubiese traído más problemas de los que ya tenían. Además, estaba preocupado por Amy.

-     ¿No están hablando en serio, verdad? - La mujer no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-     Decidido. Nos la llevamos. ¿Cuánto pide por ella?

-     Doce Knuts. - La voz de la mujer no dejaba de temblar ante la incredulidad de lo que estaba oyendo.

-     ¿Es algo barata, no?

-     Esta me llegó por error hace unos días. Nadie quiere serpientes y menos ahora. Son los primeros que me compran una desde que tengo esta tienda hace más de treinta años. Estaba a punto de soltarla en el bosque.

-     Bueno pues aquí tiene doce Knuts por ella.

-     ¿Quieren una cesta para llevarla?. Lo digo porque la mayoría de las personas que están fuera saldrán corriendo si salen con ella en las manos.

-     Eso sería divertido. Pero, sí, póngamela en una cesta. A mi mujer le encantará cuando la vea. Adora a las serpientes.- Cuando salieron de la tienda el Lord volvió a cargar a Harry mientras que este llevaba la cesta con la serpiente y la dependienta les miraba entre el asombro, el escepticismo y la incredulidad. - Maldita estúpida. No sé para cuando tenía pensado enseñárnosla. Voy a matarla en cuanto se acabe esta maldita tregua. Más de veinte minutos aguantándola. Si hubiese sido uno de mis hombres ya estaría muerta. Veinte minutos. Como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que...

-     Ups. Perdogne. - Un hombre había chocado contra ellos. Por los tumbos que estaba dando se notaba que estaba borracho y que no era muy consciente de sus actos. - He dicho pegdone. - El hombre le había puesto una mano en el hombro al Lord cuando este pasó por su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Ya se ocuparía de él más tarde por ahora una ligera llamarada sería suficiente para quitárselo de encima. 

-     Perdonado.- Respondió con una sonrisa al ver que el hombre apartaba la dolorida mano de él.-  Ahora discúlpenos tenemos prisa.- Empezaban a llamar la atención sobre ellos pero el hombre no se apartaba.

-     Un nigño mu' wapo el sugyo hip. A veg, bonigto.  ¿Comoj te llamags? - Ese hombre estaba jugando con fuego y estaba a punto de quemarse.

-     Ha... Harry. - Los aurores, Mortífagos y demás personas que estaban allí empezaban a acercarse a ellos. Harry solo pensaba que si el Lord perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba aquello se convertiría en una masacre.

-     ¿Quej llegvas a... hip, Hary?

-     Mi mascota, señor.

-     Un nigño educagdo. A veg, Hary. ¿Qué te ha compado tu pade?. ¿Un gagti... hip ...to o tal ves un sap' o?.  - El borracho se acercaba a ellos dispuesto a quitarle la cesta de las manos pero en el último momento cambio de opinión. - Veng con er ti... hip ...o Sammy y muéstale lo que te ha compado tug pappá.- Pidió el hombre mientras Voldemort sujetaba a Harry con tanta fuerza que empezaba a hacerle daño

-     No te acerques a él. - El frío susurro que salió del Lord mientras apuntaba al borracho heló la sangre de Harry y por las chispas que salían de la punta de la varita al hombre le quedaban pocos segundos de vida.

-     ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Uno de los aurores que patrullaban el callejón había ido rápidamente a comprobar la situación por lo que la mayoría de los que estaban allí habían ido a curiosear al no encontrarse metido en la situación a ningún mortífago.

-     Nagdadg sepñog aurog. He tropegzado con elg señog y le he pedidog a Hary que me ensegñe a su mag... hip ...cota.

-     ¿Es eso verdad?. - Le preguntó el auror al Lord.

-     Sí, señor. Pero nosotros ya nos íbamos. Mi mujer y mi hija nos deben estar esperando.

-     Pego aún hip no me hang dicho que ahíp en la cesta. - Por la mirada que mostró el Lord Harry sabía que ya había perdido la paciencia. Una palabra más de ese hombre y la mayoría de los que estaban allí estaban muertos.

-     HARRY. HARRY. MIRA. ME HAN COMPRADO UNA VARITA. - Amy gritaba desde los brazos de Kaish para que la hiciese caso a través de los que les habían rodeado. Harry jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien en toda su vida.

-     ¿Sucede algo, cariño? - Preguntó la mujer cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-     Nada querida. Un ligero malentendido. - Respondió el Lord mientras guardaba la varita en uno de sus bolsillos.

-     Harry. Mira. Me han comprado una varita y salían chispas azules y grises cuando la he movido y había otra varita que le ha quemado la barba a un señor que estaba allí y otra le ha mojado la cara y otra.... - Amy estaba verdaderamente emocionada.

-     Amor. ¿No crees que es hora de regresar a casa?. – Kaish puso voz de madre preocupada por sus hijos. - No me gusta que los niños estén aquí. 

-     Tienes razón, querida. – El lord se volvió hacia el auror - Si no tiene ninguna pregunta más nos gustaría llevarnos a nuestros hijos a casa.

-     Ninguna. Gracias por su paciencia ¿señor?

-     Alexander. Adam Alexander.

-     Bueno pues adiós señor Alexander. Y adiós Harry. - Se despidió el auror revolviéndole el cabello.

-     ¿Qué te han comprado a ti?- La pregunta de Amy hizo que todos se callasen pues habían estado interesados en lo que había en la cesta desde que habían sabido que era la causa del alboroto.

-     Sip, sip . Yo quiego saber. - Tenían que salir de allí ya.

-     Papá me ha comprado una serpiente. - Le contestó Harry con su mejor sonrisa fingida lo que hizo que todos los que estaban allí diesen un paso hacia atrás y les abriesen paso dejándolos marchar.

Justo cuando entraban al Caldero Chorreante y la multitud se dispersaba el borracho se volvió al auror.

-     ¿Qué has descubierto?

-     Nada, señor. Ese niño no tiene ninguna clase de poder mágico. - Respondió mientras se miraba la mano donde ponía la palabra squib.

-     Sigue investigando. Fudge quiere que se investigue a cualquiera que entre aquí.

-     Ya era hora de que empezase a hacer bien las cosas.

- Sí, ya era hora. Su puesto pende de un hilo después de lo de Black.

- ¿Sigue arrestado?

- Sí, pero yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. - Dijo sobándose la mano que estaba llena de ampollas.

-     ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-     Fue al tocar a ese hombre. Debía tener puesto algún hechizo puesto sobre él.

-     Deberías ir a que te curen. Perkins puede sustituirte.

-     ¿Es un hombre extraño, verdad?. Nadie ha reaccionado de la forma que él lo ha hecho cuando me he acercado.

-     Su hijo es un squib. Yo hubiese reaccionado igual si mi hijo fuera un squib y un extraño se acercara a él y más ahora que no sabemos cuanto va a aguantar la tregua.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?  - Preguntó Voldemort mientras veía como Harry y Amy enfrente suya, tirados en el suelo, jugaban con la serpiente que habían comprado.

- Casi seis horas, mi Lord. – Le contestó Takura.

- Harry. Venid aquí. – Harry le dio la mano a Amy mientras con la otra cogía a la serpiente. Cuando llegaron ante el Lord este cogió a la serpiente y le siseó algo que nadie entendió, ya que todavía no le había devuelto a Harry su magia, después se la puso en el brazo a Amy, la apuntó con su varita y esta empezó a menguar hasta tener tres centímetros de longitud. Después, la volvió a apuntar y esta quedó grabada en la muñequera de Amy.

- Han pasado las seis horas, mi Lord. – Le informó Kaish. Justo en ese momento ella, el Lord y Amy empezaron a tomar sus aspectos originales.

- Seis horas y no nos han localizado. Aún con los escudos bajados. – Murmuró el Lord.

- ¿Señor?

- Kaish. Coge a Harry y llévatelo al lugar acordado. Yo iré a buscarlo. – Harry cogió la mano de Amy pero el Lord se lo impidió. – La niña se queda.

- No. – La mirada era de claro desafío. No dejaría a Amy allí sola. No con ellos.

- ¿No? – Le preguntó de forma divertida mientras miraba al pequeño niño, que era Harry, delante de él.

- No. – Volvió a repetir poniendo a Amy detrás de él. Amy y Kaish les miraban expectantes. Estaba siendo un duelo de miradas y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder.

- Kaish. Llévatelo.- Le ordenó el Lord aun sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

- No.- Volvió a repetir cuando Kaish intentó tomarle en brazos sujetando la mano de Amy con toda la fuerza que era capaz. Pero el Lord ya le había perdido la gracia a la situación así que se levantó de donde estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los dos niños.

- Recuerdas lo que te dije que ocurriría si volvías a desobedecerme. – Harry asintió retrocediendo un paso y poniéndose cada vez más pálido. ¿Cómo podría olvidar lo que pasó en aquel parque? – MALFOY.

- Mi señor. – El mortífago se apareció ante el Lord justo cuando este terminó de pronunciar su nombre.

- Prepara un grupo y ataca la ciudad muggle más cercana. Nada de entreteneros. Solo muertos.

- Lo que ordenéis, mi señor. – Y se desapareció de allí aún preguntándose quién era ese niño. 

- Antes o después te matare. – El tono de Harry era frío.- Vas a pagar por todo.

- Deberías calmarte. – Le advirtió Kaish.

- No pienso calmarme. – La muñequera empezó a darle pequeñas descargas. La rapidez de su pulso aumentaba a medida que su ira. Tuvo que soltar a Amy dado que las descargas empezaban a afectarla también a ella.

- Harry, ves con Kaish. – Le ordenó el Lord.

- NO. – El Lord le apuntó con su varita.

- "_Cru_...". 

- Mi señor. – Kaish se puso delante de Harry. No iba a permitir que el mayor sueño de su amado se destruyera por una simple discusión.

- _Txa't_ - La muñequera lanzó la descarga más fuerte que tenía sobre el chico y este cayó inconsciente al suelo. El Lord fue hasta donde estaba Harry, lo levantó del piso y se lo pasó a Kaish.

- ¿Harry?. – La preocupación y el miedo eran patentes en la voz de Amy. No quería separarse de Harry pero este no reaccionaba.

- Llévatelo, Kaish. – Ordenó el Lord por lo que la mujer desapareció de allí dejando a Amy y al Lord en el "Salón". Voldemort miró a la temblorosa niña que lloraba a moco tendido delante de él.- NIDDY. – La elfina apareció con un ligero "pop" delante de su amo.- Llévatela arriba y que se quede allí.

- Sí, amo. Señorita Amy O'Sullivan debe venir conmigo, señorita. – La elfina la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella ya que la niña parecía no querer moverse de donde estaba.

- PETTIGREW. O'SULLIVAN. SNAPE. – Los tres hombres pasaron por la puerta del "Salón " cruzándose con una llorosa Amy, que como Sean comprobó no tenía ni un solo rasguño, y preguntándose dónde estaba Harry. – Pettigrew. Quédate con la niña. Snape. Infórmame de todos los pasos que de Dumbledore. Si sale de Hogwarts quiero que me informes. O'Sullivan. No serán necesarios tu servicios hasta que seas avisado. Podéis retiraros.

Cuando los tres hombres salieron de allí no pudieron evitar hacer la pregunta que se hacían desde que habían sido llamados.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?

/*******************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Gala Snape**: Gracias. Ya ves una familia perfectamente normal. :P

- **LoBeZnO**: No. Amy no es más poderosa que Harry. Aunque me cueste, gracias al apego que el tengo a la pequeña Amy, Harry es el protagonista de la historia. ¿Estas seguro que no tienes una cicatriz en forma de relámpago?. Mira que si te la han ocultado con magia y eres el niño que vivió y no lo sabes. Deberías ver si pasan cosas raras a tu alrededor. :P. Vamos a ver, los castaños suelen tener los ojos marrones. Si 1.70 es alta. ¿1.60?

- **Sacralo**: ¿Estas segur@?. Yo casi nunca pongo las cosas porque si.

- **Euxis**: No te voy a contestar. Esa es una pregunta muy directa y vas a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo para ver que ocurre con ella. Gracias por el review.

- **MisaKats**: ¿Estas segura?. Mira que el chavalín es un mago y como se enfade puede dejarte a ti encerrada en el frasco cual saltamontes. Gracias. Parece que a todo el mundo le gusta mi sobrinita. La voy a tener que hacer otro gran regalo. Dios esta niña al final me arruina. Pero que le vamos a hacer. Es la niña de mis ojos. Para mi es un placer escribirlo para vosotros.

- **May Potter**: Si lo intento hacer más largo no me da tiempo a publicarlo semanalmente. Y no soy capaz de dejar a la gente dos meses en suspense como me pasa a mi con algunos fics. (Son unos autores muy malos. Jo. Yo quiero leer.). No te pierdas los próximos. Te van a encantar.

- **A.R. Equihua**: Tú dirás lo que quieras, chavalín, pero yo babeo solo de pensarlo. SSSiiiirrriiiiiiuuuuusssss.(Ñam Ñam) Ya tienes otra noche de pesadillas. :P. No pensaras que te voy a responder. Eso es algo que vas a tener que descubrir tú solito con las pistas que hay puestas en todo el fic. Soy muuuuyyy mala.

- **Punky**:  Punky. Reacciona. Uno. Dos. Descarga. No respira. Continuemos. Uno. Dos. Descarga. (Blacky dando electroshock a Kaish) .  Sabes que me fío de ti para lo de la comunidad. Tú solo pide por esa boquita. P.D: Espero las notas de los exámenes o sentirás mi más cruel venganza. Y un diez en matemáticas.

- **Moony**: Española. De la capital. (Haber un atlas por ahí para revisar.). Yo soy negada en geografía. Puse los Pirineos en Sudamérica y eso que separan mi país de Francia. Por cierto, ese año, nadie sabe como, aprobé.


	44. La vida secreta de Kaish Takura

Capítulo 43 . La vida secreta de Kaish Takura. 

****

Miraba desde la ventana de su apartamento la media luna. Era lo único que se veía en una ciudad tan contaminada por los muggles como esa. La ciudad de Nueva York.

- Solo dos semanas para la luna llena. – Murmuró mientras se volvía hacia el muchacho que hacia pocos minutos había dejado en el sillón aún inconsciente. - ¿Y que voy a hacer contigo?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Se dirigió hacia él y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje.

- Diga.

- Kaish. ¿Dónde has estado?. Storm fue a tu laboratorio y allí no había nadie.

- Tuve que salir por una emergencia.

- Pues te espera en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana. Estaba que echaba chispas.

- No te preocupes. Me ocuparé de él.

- Pues ya puede ser una buena emergencia. Se incendió algo en tu laboratorio y saltaron todos los aspersores.

- No te preocupes. Mañana iré. Cuando llegué lo primero que haré será ir a su despacho.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí. No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que lo entenderá. Hasta mañana, Matt.

- Hasta mañana. - Cuando colgó el teléfono escuchó el único mensaje que había en el contestador. Era de Robert Storm. El presidente de la compañía en la que trabajaba. La amenazaba con despedirla por sexta vez en ese año. - Estúpido Muggle.

****

- ¿Dónde estaba?. -  Le había costado un buen rato levantarse del sillón en el que había estado durmiendo. Sentía todo su pequeño cuerpo agarrotado. Seguía siendo pequeño pero el efecto de la poción empezaba a pasar. Su pelo volvía a ser negro y sus ojos empezaban a tornarse verdosos. Ahora miraba desde la misma ventana en la que Kaish había estado contemplando la media luna la noche anterior. Se veían puntitos que debían ser personas y unos pequeños cuadraditos que debían ser coches. Su primera intención cuando se había despertado fue salir de allí e ir a buscar a Amy pero la puerta de salida estaba sellada y el teléfono parecía cambiar de lugar cada vez que se acercaba.

- Es el piso cuarenta y dos – La voz de la mujer le hizo girarse rápidamente. – y por si estas pensando en saltar te diré que las ventanas no se pueden abrir y que ya me he ocupado de que los cristales sean irrompibles. Además, puedes gritar hasta desgañitarte. No te va a oír nadie.

- ¿Dónde está Amy?

- Con tu padre. Ahora ven a desayunar. Hoy tenemos un día complicado. – La mujer puso un bol con cereales en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor (cocina americana) y le puso un taburete para que se sentase.

- Quiero ir con ella. – No se había movido de donde estaba.

- A ver, chico, como te lo explico para que lo entiendas. – Fue hasta donde estaba y le levantó del suelo.- Tu padre es el que da las órdenes. Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto. ¿Comprendido? – Y le dejó sentado en el taburete. – Ahora come.

- No.

- Mi padre me contó que tenía un método muy eficaz para cuando te negabas a comer. – Le señaló el bol y puso un vaso de leche al lado.- Si quieres puedo intentarlo. - Harry soltó un refunfuño por lo bajo pero cogió la cuchara que le tendía Kaish. – Eso está mejor.

- ¿Por qué vives en un apartamento muggle? – La pregunta se la había estado haciendo desde que se había despertado. Esa ni por asomo parecía la casa de un mago.

- Aún no lo sabes. Te consideraba un chico listo.

- Es el mejor modo de ocultarse. – Fue la única razón que se le ocurrió.

- Esa es una de las razones. Los aurores, generalmente, no sospechan de los magos que viven entre los muggles. Por eso es más fácil ocultarse si vives entre ellos. Pero no es la única razón.

- ¿Cuáles son tus otras razones?

- Vas a tener que descubrirlas tu solo. Ahora vístete.  – Señaló con su varita hacia la mesa y allí apareció algo de ropa muggle. - Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Irnos?. ¿Dónde?.

- A trabajar. – En ese momento escupió la leche que estaba bebiendo.

- ¿A trabajar?

- Los muggles trabajan Harry. Se me olvidaba. – Cogió algo de un armario que Harry, en su primera exploración, ni siquiera notó que estaba allí. – Tómatelas. – Le puso delante la poción azul brillante que tanto conocía y la poción de color amarillo. – Harry se las quedó mirando pero no las tocó. – ¿Prefieres que te las inyecte? – La pregunta iba a dar pasó a la acción cuando Harry cogió la poción azul y se la llevó a la boca. Odiaba las inyecciones desde que el ritual se había llevado a cabo. Que él recordase esa fue la primera vez que alguien le clavaba una aguja en el cuerpo.

- ¿Estas listo? – Le preguntó Kaish mientras salía vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa azul claro, con un logotipo con las letras BC, cosidas con hilo amarillo, en el lado izquierdo, medias color carne y unos zapatos planos de color negro.

- Casi. – Le respondió mientras terminaba de ponerse las playeras (zapatillas de deporte).

- Déjame que te vea. – Le miró de arriba abajo. Delante de ella se presentaba el pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello arenoso.- Perfecto. Ahora escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a repetir. – Le dijo mientras le ponía un abrigo.- Si intentas escaparte morirán diez muggles. Si le cuentas a alguien quien soy matare a veinte. Si le cuentas a alguien quien es tu padre serán cien. Y si le cuentas a alguien quien eres me ocupare personalmente de matar a esa mocosa a la que tanto proteges. ¿Me has entendido? – Harry cabeceó asintiendo. – Vámonos. – Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron hasta el garaje. Durante todo el camino no le soltó la mano y cuando uno de los vecinos se montó con ellos en el ascensor le tomó en brazos mientras agarraba su varita con fuerza con solo una maldición en la cabeza. La maldición asesina. Cuando llegaron al garaje Kaish iba a sentarle en el asiento del copiloto pero el vecino que había bajado con ellos la llamó.

- Señora. No puede sentar al niño ahí. – Le informó mientras Kaish se volvía con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada de inocencia.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque la ley dice que los niños deben ir sentados en sillas adaptadas para su edad. Si monta al niño en el auto sin esa silla tendré que multarla y requisarle el vehículo. – Maldita sea. Tenía que dar con un estúpido policía y ni se le pasaba por la mente meter al chico en el metro con tanta gente.

- Es que no he sabido montarla. Está en el maletero. Si pudiera hacer el favor de ayudarme a montarla se lo agradecería mucho. – Señaló el maletero con un palito que llevaba y murmuró algo ininteligible para el policía.

- No se preocupe. Yo se la montaré. Todo sea porque nuestros niños vayan seguros. – Saludó a Harry con la mano mientras este no dejaba de observar las reacciones de Takura. _Esa mujer merecía el Oscar a la mejor actriz_. Cuando la silla estuvo montada y Harry sentado en ella Takura se despidió del policía con un gracias y una sonrisa. 

- Los muggles y sus estúpidas normas. – Criticó Kaish mientras se montaba en el coche. Cuando cerró la puerta y vio que el policía ya se marchaba con su propio coche se volvió hacia Harry. – Aunque después de todo no es una mala idea. – Miró a Harry que estaba firmemente atado a la silla y apuntó su varita hacia el cierre de seguridad.- " _Bloqueus". _

- ¿Qué pasó con mi magia?. – Se acababa de acordar de que el Lord la había bloqueado antes de salir hacia el callejón Diagon y que no se la había devuelto al regresar.

- Sigue bloqueada. – Le contestó mientras arrancaba el coche y salían del edificio. - Tu padre te la devolverá cuando le parezca oportuno.

- ¿Y eso será?

- No, al menos, mientras estés en el mundo muggle. No queremos que nadie te rastreé.

Takura condujo por más de una hora. Parecía que salían de la ciudad e iban a una zona donde solo había campo. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle si faltaba mucho apareció delante de él un edificio de tres plantas con las paredes pintadas de verde claro, grandes ventanales y un cartel azul enorme en el techo que decía "Biochem Industries". Cuando llegaron el guardia de la puerta les hizo detenerse.

- Su pase. – Le pidió en tono oficial.

- Necesito un pase de nivel uno para el niño. – Señaló a Harry mientras el guardia observaba que no hubiese nadie más en el coche.

- Nombre del niño. 

- Harry Alexander.

- Motivo de la visita.

- Se va a quedar conmigo unos días y aún no le he encontrado una niñera. – El guardia le entregó un pase con una V y un uno pintado en negro sobre un fondo rojo.

- Que lo lleve en todo momento. – Le ordenó el guardia mientras abría la barrera.

- KAISH-  La llamó un hombre de color y ojos marrones mientras Harry era jalado de un pasillo a otro. Habían dado tantas vueltas que empezaba a sentirse mareado.

- Hola Matt.

- ¿Qué es eso de hola Matt?. ¿Dónde te metiste ayer?. ¿Y quien es ese niño?

- Hola porque es la forma de saludarse. Ya te lo dije. Tuve una emergencia y él es Harry. El hijo de mi prometido. – Le mostró la mano donde había un anillo de platino con una gran esmeralda. __

- _¿Prometido?. _-Se había ganado toda la atención de Harry.- _¿Se había prometido con él?. ¿Estaba loca?._

- ¿Prometido?- Matt parecía que no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. – Tú me dijiste que solo te prometerías con el hombre de tus sueños. ¿No me digas que el misterioso hombre ha caído rendido a tus encantos?.

- Por supuesto. Lo dudabas. – Contestó con una sonrisa que expresaba timidez. __

- _Decidido. Esa mujer se merecía un Oscar. _

- TAKURA. – Se oyó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- Cuidado Kaish que viene el ogro. – Se despidió Matt mientras entraba a lo que debía ser su oficina.

- TAKURA. – Volvió a gritar cuando la tuvo delante de él.

- Señor Storm. – Le dirigió una sonrisa.- ¿A qué debo su agradable visita?

- ESTÁ DESPEDIDA.

- ¡Oh, bueno!.- Puso una cara de desilusión.-  Vámonos Harry. – Se dio la vuelta y arrastró a Harry detrás de ella que no se creía lo que estaba viendo.- Aunque los del gobierno se van a sentir algo decepcionados cuando no se les pueda hacer entrega del proyecto. – _Tres, dos, uno_. 

- Takura. Vaya a su laboratorio después de dejar al niño en la guardería. – Le pidió amablemente.

- ¿Guardería? – La mujer se volvió sobresaltada. ¿_Ahí tenían guardería_?

- Por supuesto. Está en la primera planta. El sindicato nos obligó a poner una para los empleados que tuvieran hijos pequeños. – Entonces fue cuando cayó en ello. – Takura. Usted no tiene hijos. – Señaló a Harry que seguía pensando que aquello era una dimensión paralela.

- Es Harry. El hijo de mi prometido. –Le enseñó el anillo. – Por lo que podríamos decir que en un par de meses se convertirá oficialmente en mi hijo. De todas formas no se donde cae y nos pasaríamos horas dando vueltas por este laberinto así que es mejor que se quede conmigo.

- No se preocupe. Yo haré que la lleven hasta allí.

****

Habían vuelto a bajar a la primera planta escoltados muy amablemente por dos guardias de seguridad.

- Por el pasillo de la izquierda, señora. –Le informó amablemente uno de los guardias.

- Gracias. – A Takura le costaba hablar y no lanzarles una maldición. Ella quería que Harry no se apartase de su lado pero ahora no podría hacer eso sin armar un escándalo y no podía dejar que la despidiesen.

- Es aquí, señora. – Le informó el otro guardia mientras le mostraba una puerta pintada con diversos colores y llamaba a un pequeño timbre.

- Disculpe profesora Jonson. Le traemos un nuevo alumno. – Le informó el primero de los guardias mientras señalaba a Harry.

- Hola jovencito. Tu debes ser Harry.  – La mujer se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. – Me llamó Margareth Jonson y estoy segura que aquí te lo pasaras muy bien. – Después se levantó para presentarse a Takura.- Hola. Usted debe ser Kaish Takura. El señor Storm me informó que a partir de hoy traería a su hijastro aquí.****

- Solo será temporalmente. Hasta que su padre le encuentre un colegio. – La profesora la miró algo ofendida. - Su padre es muy estricto con respecto a su educación. Ha tenido a los mejores tutores que se puedan encontrar.****

- No se preocupe. Ya sé como son los padres con sus hijos. Aunque ninguno de ellos se ha quejado jamás de la educación que reciben aquí.****

- No lo dudo pero será una semana. Dos como mucho.****

- Entonces solo le daré las contraseñas para las Webcam de esta semana. ****

- ¿Webcam?****

- Es el último sistema que nos instaló el sindicato. – La profesora señaló las cámaras que estaban en las cuatro paredes de la habitación.- A los padres les gusta tener vigilados a sus hijos. – Le contestó mientras miraba una libreta y escribía en un papel.****

- Comprendo. – Cogió las contraseñas y le echó una mirada a Harry que mostraba una clara advertencia. ****

- _Si me muevo de aquí van a saber quien es Kaish Takura. - _Harry empezó a mirar la estancia. Había unos veinte niños de todas las edades. Desde bebes de meses a niños de cinco años. Esa debía ser la edad limite. ****

- Ahora, si no le importa necesito algo de información para la ficha de Harry.  ****

- Por supuesto.****

- ¿Apellido del niño?****

- Alexander.****

- ¿Nombre del padre y de la madre?****

- Adam y Ana.****

- ¿Edad?****

- Cuatro años y medio.****

- ¿Alergias?****

- Ninguna.****

- ¿Sabe leer?****

- Sí.****

- ¿Y escribir?****

- Por supuesto.****

- ¿Se hace pis? – Harry se atragantó y Kaish no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa.****

- Pues....****

- Voy al baño. – Le respondió Harry aún colorado.****

- ¿Sabe ir solo o necesita ayuda?. – La ligera sonrisa estaba dando pasó a una pequeña carcajada mientras Harry se ponía cada vez más rojo de la vergüenza.

- Va solo. No se preocupe. Solo preocúpese de que no intente fugarse. – La profesora la miró. – No le gusta mucho el colegio.

- Comprendo. Pero no se preocupe. No se puede salir de aquí sin el código de acceso. – Volvió a mirar la ficha. - Creo que eso es todo. Solo tiene que ponerle el baby (esas batitas que llevan los niños de primaria) y podrá marcharse. – Le pasó un baby de rayas blancas y azules.

- ¿Qué suelen hacer?. – Preguntó interesada Kaish mientras vestía a Harry apropiadamente.

- Hoy vamos a pintar con las manos. – Le mostró unos botes de pinturas de colores.- Después salen al patio. – Le mostró un pequeño patio con columpios que estaba rodeado de una valla de ladrillos de tres metros de alto y con cámaras en cada una de las esquinas.

- _Esto parece una maldita prisión. – _Pensó Harry mientras no dejaba de observar los muros y las cámaras.

- A las doce suelen comer. Hoy hay hamburguesas así que los niños estarán tranquilos. Después duermen la siesta hasta las tres, y hoy estamos realizando el regalo para el día del padre. Los niños están muy ilusionados. 

- _Encima tengo que hacerle un regalo. ¡Esto ya es el colmo!. _– Pensó cierto "niño" que estaba, ya, muy harto.

- Después les damos de merendar y les dejamos salir al patio si no está lloviendo o hace mucho frío. Cuando pasa eso les dejamos dibujar o les leemos algún cuento.

- ¿A que hora se cierra?

- A las siete. Con el último turno del que se ocupa la profesora Selby. Justo después de que los niños cenen. Abrimos a las seis de la mañana con el primer turno. Yo me ocupo de ese y les damos de desayunar aquí ya que la mayoría de ellos vienen dormidos. 

- Un servicio completo.

- Por supuesto. Somos una de las mejores guarderías del país. – Le tendió la mano a Harry. Vamos Harry. Te presentare a tus nuevos compañeros.

- Adiós, Harry. Se bueno y obedece a la profesora. Y no te preocupes yo te estaré mirando por las cámaras. – Sonrió, señaló una de ellas y se volvió hacia la puerta.- Que te diviertas. –  Se despidió Takura mientras salía por la puerta que le abría en ese momento la profesora Angélica Selby seguida de los dos guardias.

Eso iba a ser divertido. Muy divertido.

/************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **LoBeZnO**: ¡Dios mío!. Otro loco de la informática por el mundo.  No te ofendas pero es que yo estudié para administrar sistemas informáticos y he acabado programando. Las vueltas que da la vida. Si iba para economista. ¿Estas seguro que eso de los ordenadores no es magia?. Yo no estaría muy segura. :P

- **Gala Snape**: Simple. Se busca a mortífago traidor. Aquel que lo vea o localice avise a Voldie para ración de "_cruciatus_" y una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Interesados llamar al xx xxx xx xx.****

****

- **Paula Moonlight**: Pues todavía no lo sé. Aunque mejor que sí a no ser que quiera que se me echen encima los de Greenpeace. La segunda pregunta ya está contestada. No tuvo mucha opción con lo de Amy. Cualquiera desobedece a papá Voldie. Y, última, sí, seguramente pero recuerda que solo se sabe quien es el carnero. Ahí si que no tengo la culpa . Punky dice que todas las semanas deberían ser Martes, Viernes, Sábado, Domingo. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.****

****

- **May Potter**:  Me pillaste. Empezare a ser más sutil con mis pistas. Sí yo veo a una aunque sea a tres kilómetros me marcho a Tombuctú. Aghhh. Que repelus. No quería dejar a Amy solita. Pobrecita, ella sola con todos esos tipejos.****

****

- **Moony**: Sí es verdad. No aprobe un solo examen en todo el año. Creo que le caía bien a la profesora. Como era una niña muy buena que no mataba ni una mosca. Ves de algo sirve ser casi buena.****

****

- **AleXxX**:  Mira que ya echaba de menos tu review. Me alegra saber que te sigue gustando. Lo de las marcas. Pues todavía no lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo en el momento de escribirlo. (¡Musa vuelve!)****

****

- **Jacqueline**: Pues nada a estudiar que hay que ganarse el pan en el futuro. (Y aunque lo digan las madres y es cierto. Se trabaja mejor en una oficina que fregando suelos. Así que a estudiar y a sacar dieces.). Por cierto, quiero la nota de ese examen. Mínimo un ocho.****

****

- **Angel:** Te pongo a ti primero para que le des un par de golpecitos (suaves) a Punky para que reaccione. Sí. Ya lo sé. Intente avisarla dejando pistas en el fic. Debería leer con más cuidado. Así no se llevaría estas sorpresas. (¿A reaccionado ya?). Sí el parsel es mágico y al anular, que no quitar, su magia no podía entenderla. De verdad que sí, Así podias mandarme la cinta. Es que hay momentos que hay que recordarlos toda la vida.Últimas preguntas contestadas. P.D: Eres muy malo. Irte de vacaciones sin mi. Malo.****

****

- **Punky**: ¿Has reaccionado ya?. ¿Te pongo una tila?. Vale, respira. (Inspira, expira, inspira...) ¿C"MO QUE SE FUE DE VACACIONES? (Blacky poniendo el grito en el cielo) y sin mi ;.; (es muy malo. Blacky haciendo un pucherito.) . No se quienes son los happy tree friends. (No me matéis.). Aunque tampoco tengo mucho tiempo entre el trabajo y el fic para ver nada. ¡Dios!. La imagen de Voldie con la serpiente en abierto hasta el amanecer (Aquí se llama así). Casi me da un ataque de risa. (No es mala idea para ponerlo como uno de los sueños de Takura. Me lo pensare. Me junto demasiado contigo.). Concuerdo  con Ángel en lo de las serpientes. (Aghh). ****

- **Franga**: Por lo que parece puede que sí.****

****

- **Euxis**: Gracias. No se suele enfadar. Al menos conmigo. Soy su tía favorita. Vale la continuo. No hace falta ponerse así. (El dinero y la violencia corrompe a la sociedad y a las personas.)****

****

- **Clau de Snape:** De acuerdo. Contestemos tu minireview. :P Gracias. Mujer, Rowling no sé pero mi Voldie creo que sí. Se me erizan los pelos del cogote cuando mi madre pone ese tono de voz. Sí, mi Voldie es muy majo. Tiene todos los encantos que una mujer busca en un hombre. (Kaish Takura es la prueba de ello. ;P) . Con respecto a lo de Kaish la frase era así:  Querida.- Kaish sintió una sacudida de felicidad que se mostró en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que la llamaba así desde... (**que** **le entregó su anillo de prometida.**). Tercer punto. Snape (Mira que empieza a caerme bien). Pues no lo sé si me lo cargaré o no . A mi me dan venazos. Fíjate. Yo estaba enamorada de Marcus y me lo cargué. Con respecto a Amy. No te preocupes antes o después lo sabréis. (Sí ya lo sé. Se te acaban de ocurrir diez nuevas palabras con las que catalogarme y cada una peor a la anterior.) . Mujer no todo iba a ser tragedia. Hay que darle un poco de sal a la vida. (Segundo review) No te voy a contestar a esa pregunta pero yo que tú volvería a leer la frase con más atención. (ES una pista y no suelo darlas.) . Porque el padre era el que lo mantendría para él si decidia matar a su hijo. El cambio era el poder de la marca por la vida de su hijo. Un cambio que los más h.d.p. harían. ¿Cuando se enteraran el carnero y el halcón?. Pues no lo sé. Todavía no he llegado a ese punto. Ya veré que pasa. Amy o mi adorable sobrinita. Voldie a descubierto algo muy importante sobre ella pero es algo que vais a tener que averiguar vosotros.  Puede que haya boda o puede que no. (Aunque tal como voy terminan los cuatro viviendo en el caribe con Malfoy sirviéndoles las bebidas). Vamos al cacho más complicado de esta historia. Si has leído el quinto (Espero que sí sino no sigas leyendo) sabrás que muy pocos saben de esa profecía. Voldie solo conoce una parte de ella. Es el mayor secreto que Dumbledore le ha guardado a Harry y no creo que fuese por ahí contándoselo a cualquiera por lo que al menos en esta historia no saben nada de ella. Sí lo quieren matar porque ahora Voldemort puede coger el libro de los muertos donde está el hechizo para ser inmortal. (Imagínate el mundo con un Voldie inmortal). Intentaré no matar a Snape pero no prometo nada.****


	45. Falsas esperanzas

**Capítulo 44. Falsas esperanzas.**

Kaish iba a entrar a su laboratorio cuando sintió la marca de su brazo. Sus labios mostraron una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta, cambiaba su ropa y se desaparecía de allí.

- Mi señor. – La mujer hizo una reverencia mientras algunos de los profesores de Harry empezaban a aparecerse y alguno de los Mortífagos entraban en el "Salón" para recibir instrucciones .

- Kaish. ¿Dónde está Harry? – Los Mortífagos se giraron hacia la mujer esperando su respuesta.

- En la guardería. – Le contestó con una sonrisa divertida.- Si no le importa se lo explicare después. No creo que nos haya llamado solo para eso.

- No. Tienes razón. Pero espero que la explicación sea buena.

- Lo será, mi señor.

- Malfoy. Prepara tu grupo. Ya sabes lo que espero de ti.

- No le fallaré, mi señor.

- Eso espero, Malfoy. – Le dijo con el tono de voz que todos sabían que moriría si fallaba en sus órdenes.

- Vosotros. – Señaló a los profesores. – Tenéis una nueva alumna.

- Mi señor. – Keller se adelantó. - ¿De quien se trata?

- De la niña. Nada de artes oscuras por el momento. Spencer. – Llamó a una de sus Mortífagos.

- Mi Lord. – La mujer se adelantó e hizo una reverencia.

- Le enseñaras tiro con arco. Quiero que sea una experta en esa disciplina. Ya pasaremos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando crezca.

- Lo que ordene mi señor. – Hizo otra reverencia y se alejó hasta donde estaban los demás profesores.

- Kaish. La clase de Runas la seguirá teniendo contigo y con Harry. La buscaré un profesor de criaturas mágicas para los días que Harry tiene pociones. No puedes perder, ahora, el tiempo con eso.

- Lo que me ordenéis.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- Sin ningún inconveniente. Se podrá realizar dentro de dos meses como estaba planeado. Las obras, también, se están llevando según lo previsto.

- ¿Has tenido algún problema con Harry?

- Ninguno después de que le explique los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

- Kaish quédate. Los demás retiraros. – Los Mortífagos se desaparecieron de allí. Dos de ellos con noticias muy importantes para sus bandos.- ¿Qué es eso de la guardería?

- Te vas a reír, querido. – El Lord le había dado permiso para tutearle si no había nadie más presente. Después de todo iba a ser su esposa.

- ¿Sabes algo de él? – La voz de Remus era desesperada.

- Solo el nombre del lugar donde está pero no he podido localizarlo en ninguno de mis mapas. – Le contestó Severus.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre? – Le preguntó Minerva.

- "La Guardería."

- No es un nombre muy apropiado para un lugar. – Ron estaba muuuy irritable desde que Severus les informó que Harry había desaparecido el día anterior sin dejar rastro.

- Como si "La Madriguera" fuese muy bueno. – Le replicó el profesor.

- Parece el nombre de un jardín de infancia. – Le apoyó Hermione.

- No creo que sea muy fácil esconder a un chico de quince años en uno, Señorita Granger. – Snape empezaba a enfadarse. – Si eso llega a pasar le daré diez puntos a Gryffindor.

- Encontraremos ese lugar. ¿Verdad? – Miró a Ron que se puso de pie para seguirla a la biblioteca. Era la mejor pista que habían tenido y no iban a desperdiciarla.

- Ahora las malas noticias. – Siguió Severus cuando ambos adolescentes salieron del despacho del director. – Ya sé con quien está.

- ¿Con quién, Severus?- El profesor de pociones dio un leve temblor por lo que Dumbledore y Minerva entendieron a quien se refería.

- ¿Con quién, Severus? – Preguntó Remus al que le parecía que se había perdido un episodio de la historia. Justo cuando iba a responderle llamaron a la puerta y una cabeza asomó por ella.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó el inesperado visitante.

- ¿Cuándo te han soltado? – Remus fue a abrazar a su mejor amigo que esperaba en la puerta el permiso del director.

- Hace un par de horas.

- ¿Un par de horas y te apareces ahora? – Le recriminó su mejor amigo.

- Es que tenía que ir a comprar esto. – Le hizo un pucherito mientras le mostraba su nueva varita. – No puedo seguir machacando a los Mortífagos únicamente con mis manos.

- Aún así deberías haber avisado. – Le regañó Remus.- Te hubiese ido a recoger al ministerio.

- Creo que Fudge no quería que nadie se enterase. 

- ¿Por qué será? – Le preguntó con toda la ironía del mundo Severus Snape.

- SNAPY. ¿Qué buenas noticias nos traes está vez?. ¿Has conseguido saber al menos el continente en el que sueles visitar a tu querido amigo?

- Mira Black. Te daría una contestación apropiada si no fuese por la situación de Harry. – En ese momento Sirius cambió su cara de una de fingida felicidad a una de absoluto terror.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? – Snape se puso pálido. Conocía bastante bien las reacciones del animago cuando de Harry se trataba. Así que se apartó de su lado y le respondió.

- Está con Takura. – Albus y Minerva dieron un pequeño temblor. Remus no sabía por qué reaccionaban así y Sirius hizo lo que hubiese hecho cualquier padrino preocupado por su ahijado. Cogió a Severus de la túnica y le preguntó con la voz más fría que ninguno le había escuchado antes.

- ¿Qué está con quién?

- Takura. Kaish Takura.

- ¿La conoces? – Le preguntó Dumbledore a Sirius que había soltado la túnica de Severus aunque aún no sabía si golpearle hasta que le dijese que eso era mentira.

- Los Mortífagos que conseguía atrapar se suicidaban antes de revelar nada. Tenían más miedo de esa mujer que de mi o de Voldemort. – Sirius se dejó caer en la silla más próxima con las manos en la cabeza.- Le puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa, Albus. Esa mujer les inspira terror a los más crueles Mortífagos. ¿Qué le puede estar haciendo a mi niño?

- Nada, Black. El Lord no permite que se le toque y esa mujer solo le obedece a él. – Le respondió Severus.

- No me importa lo que digas. Voy a comenzar a buscarlo desde este mismo momento. – Y salió por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse.

- Encontradlos. – La orden contenía toda la ira y la rabia que el jefe de los shatihstas intentaba dominar. El poder se había dividido con el eclipse. Habían tenido a el carnero y lo habían perdido por querer utilizarlo para tenderle una trampa al mocoso. Ahora tenían que matar a cuatro personas. Una de ellas el mismísimo Lord Oscuro.

- Señor, Black está en Hogwarts. No será posible sacarlo de allí sin romper nuestra coartada. – Le contestó el más útil de sus espías. – Además, los Mortífagos vigilan todo el castillo y sus alrededores por si sale de allí.

- ¿Qué sabes del chico?

- Está en un lugar llamado "La Guardería". Nuestros hombres están investigando en Sudamérica. Ha habido actividad mortífaga en Perú por lo que hemos centrado nuestras investigaciones allí. 

- ¿Tienes noticias de tu informador? – Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

- Ninguna.

- ¿Nos dirás quién es?

- No.- El hombre le miró de forma inquisidora- El Lord tortura hasta la muerte a sus prisioneros. Ninguno de ellos ha conseguido ocultarle nada y mi fuente de información es bastante buena como para perderla porque alguien se ha ido de la lengua.

- ¿Cómo te libraras del interrogatorio?

- El Veritaserum es ineficaz si antes has tomado esto. – Le mostró un vial con una poción rosa claro.

- Hermi. ¿Cómo vas? – Le preguntó Ron mientras dejaba caer pesadamente un enorme volumen sobre la mesa de la biblioteca con lo que se ganó una mirada de advertencia de Madame Pince.

- Nada, pero no me rindo. Si se puede romper ese ritual de sangre lo encontraré. ¿Has encontrado algo?

- Ni en las guías más actuales de Inglaterra, ni en las de Europa. Existen nombres de lo más raros pero ninguna mansión, ninguna casa o finca se llama "La Guardería".  – Le respondió mientras soltaba un bufido abriendo "_Guía de las casas de Sudamérica_"- ¿Cómo van Fred y George?

- Han puesto la mayoría de sus inventos en las salas comunes de las demás casas. Si alguien dice algo nos enteraremos.

- ¿Qué sabemos por ahora? – Preguntó pasando la página del enorme volumen que llevaba días leyendo.

- Nada. Nadie menciona que alguna de sus casas este inhabitable. Este donde este no es en ninguna de las casas de los alumnos. – Ron se fijó en Hermione que parecía que no le escuchaba. - ¿Hermione? 

- Lo tengo. – Exclamó la chica. – Tengo que encontrar a Snape. – Y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Ron con el libro que había estado leyendo.

- Hola querida. – Hacía mucho que Sean O'Sullivan no hablaba con ella. Desde que había sido obligado a convertirse en un mortífago. – Hay algo que he intentado ocultarte pero estoy seguro que lo comprenderás. – Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo tomando todo el acopio de valor que tenía. - Soy un mortífago. – Hizo un ademán de retroceder como si la mirada de la mujer se le hubiese clavado en el corazón.- No pienses que ha sido por propia voluntad. No tuve más remedio. Era eso o el Lord hubiese matado a Amy. – Su cara se alegró. - Está preciosa. Tiene tus ojos. Pero eso ya lo sabías. He intentado hablar con ella pero me ha sido imposible. Solo me ha dado tiempo a comprobar que estaba bien y se la han llevado. ¿Sabes?. Le han comprado una varita. La van a enseñar a hacer magia. Me lo ha dicho Pettigrew. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Según me han dicho es una varita excelente para encantamientos. También me ha dicho que es idéntica a la que la madre de Harry tenía. – Hizo una pausa. - Harry es mi alumno. Le enseño a manejar la espada. – Le mostró su espada.- Tal y como yo lo hago con esta espada que me regalaste el día que nos casamos. La espada de tu familia. No lo hace nada mal. Puede llegar a ser muy bueno. Estoy preocupado por él. Nadie sabe nada suyo desde ayer y lo único que sé es que se lo llevó esa mujer. Kaish Takura. – Sintió un estremecimiento.- Espero que este bien. Esa mujer es como él. Como el Lord.- Especificó.- No te lo creerás pero he empezado a coger cariño al chico. No es el traidor que creí que era cuando le conocí. Solo es un chico asustado al que le ha tocado vivir una vida muy dura. Tengo que dejarte. – Se apretó el brazo izquierdo con fuerza. – Me llama. Te quiero, Sam. No lo olvides nunca. – Dejó una rosa blanca sobre la lápida donde yacía su esposa leyendo una vez más la inscripción - Samantha Walcraven O'Sullivan. Amada esposa y madre. -  y desapareció. 

- Severus. Ayúdame a detenerle. – Remus Lupin tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de cierto ex presidiario que había sido declarado inocente hacia pocos días y vuelto a encarcelar durante varios días más por asalto a la autoridad. Algo que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica veía injusto ya que ellos hubiesen hecho, por lo menos, lo mismo.

- Por mí. Como si se quiere entregar personalmente al Lord.- Le contestó Severus Snape recostado en el marco de la puerta de salida del castillo de Hogwarts.

- ¡SUÉLTAME, REMUS!. – Le exigió Sirius a su amigo de la infancia a pocos metros de la salida. Le había costado tres horas llegar hasta allí. – Voy a ir a buscarle os guste o no.

- Por favor, Sirius. Tienes que confiar en Severus. – El tono se había vuelto suplicante.

- En ese. – Señaló al profesor de pociones, que los miraba divertido, mientras mostraba un tono de total desagrado. – Si ni siquiera es capaz de saber donde se lo han llevado.

- Por favor, Sirius. –Imploró el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. – Si Fudge te ve fuera del castillo volverá a encarcelarte. 

- Deja que lo encierren, Lupin. Así dejará de darnos problemas. – El tono de Severus Snape no podía ser más divertido.- Si Fudge sigue enfadado con él tal vez lo mande a Azkaban un par de meses.

- Solo le rompí la nariz a ese maldito desgraciado, Snape. No es nada comparado con lo que voy a hacerle al primer mortífago que pille hasta que me diga donde está mi ahijado.

- Y solo te dirá lo que sabemos todos. Que está en un lugar llamado "La Guardería".

- ¿Y eso de que me sirve?. No conocemos ningún lugar que se llame así. ¡SUÉLTAME, REMUS!. – Intentaba soltarse del profesor de defensa que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras le sujetaba de ambas piernas siendo arrastrado por su mejor amigo.

- Por mi puedes irte, Black, pero espero que te guste tu escolta.- El tono de Severus no podía ser más socarrón. 

- ¿Escolta?- La pregunta salió de los dos merodeadores que, con la impresión de ver a cuatro aurores en la puerta del colegio, dejaron de tirar hacia lados opuestos.

- Señor Sirius Black, bajo las órdenes del ministerio de magia, hemos sido enviados por el jefe del departamento de aurores como su escolta según ordenó el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge. – Se presentó el auror de mayor rango con un tono oficial mientras Remus se levantaba del suelo. – El ministro también le solicita que no abandone el país así como los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Por mi puede decirle al "señor" ministro que puede meterse su escolta... – Empezó Sirius pero una voz le interrumpió.

- ¡Ah, señores!. Ya me informó Cornelius de que vendrían a ocuparse de la seguridad del señor Black.

- Profesor Dumbledore. – El jefe de los aurores cabeceó levemente en señal de respeto.

- Por favor acompañen al señor Black al comedor. Hoy tenemos un guisado de pollo excelente. – Les solicitó el director por lo que los cuatro aurores rodearon a Sirius y le pidieron amablemente que le acompañaran al Gran Comedor a lo que el animago no pudo negarse ya que notó como Albus Dumbledore empezaba a sacar su varita.

- Albus. ¿Tú sabías que Fudge le iba a poner una escolta a Sirius? – Le preguntó un incrédulo Remus viendo como Sirius y su escolta se alejaban.

- Yo se la pedí. – El director tuvo que explicarse dado que la cara de Remus expresaba que el director se había vuelto, completamente, loco mientras que a Severus se le escapaban pequeñas risitas. – Fue fácil conseguir que se la pusiera después de que Tom le amenazara delante de todos los periódicos mágicos. Así nos dará tiempo de encontrar otra forma para poder retenerle aquí.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en despistarlos, Albus? - Le preguntó Snape.

- Conociendo a Sirius. Como mucho para mañana en la tarde. Todo depende de lo buenos que sean los aurores que ha mandado Cornelius.

- Pienso que menos. – Remus señaló a los cuatro aurores que salían en ese momento hacia los terrenos del colegio buscando a su protegido.

- PROFESOR SNAPE.- Le llamó una alumna de quinto de Gryffindor a la que no dejaban de mirar todos los alumnos que estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pensando que se había vuelto loca, mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban el director y dos profesores. – Tiene que venir conmigo, profesor. Tiene que decirme si lo marcó. Venga profesor. Está en libro. En la biblioteca. – Dijo todo de carrerilla y casi sin respirar.

- Respire, Granger. – El tono volvió a ser sarcástico. Que hubiese empezado a apreciar a Harry no quería decir que le gustaran los Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué has encontrado, Hermione?. – Le preguntó Remus de forma más amable dado que la muchacha no dejaba de dar saltitos de la emoción.  

- El contra ritual, profesor Lupin. Si no lo marcó como miembro de su familia podemos romper el ritual porque no lo habrá sellado completamente. – Y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca para llevarles el libro donde lo había leído pero fue seguida a la carrera por los tres hombres.

****

- Amy.

- PAPÁ. – Gritó la niña mientras salía del "Salón" para tirarse encima de los brazos de su padre en vez de ir a su clase de encantamientos. 

- Señorita Amy O'Sullivan va a llegar tarde a su primera clase, señorita. – Le informó Niddy.

- Papi. No quiero ir. Quiero quedarme contigo. – Le suplicaba mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su túnica.

- O'Sullivan. El Lord te espera. – Le informó Pettigrew.

- Ves a tu clase, Amy. No debes hacer enfadar a los profesores.

- Pero papá... 

- Nada de peros, Amanda Elizabeth O'Sullivan. Ves ahora mismo. – Le ordenó con el tono de voz que sabía su hija no replicaría. La niña hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero empezó a ir hacia donde la esperaba un molesto Artemius Keller.

- Has aprendido rápido. – Le indicó Pettigrew.

- No se ve muy bien. – El tono de voz de O'Sullivan mostraba todo el dolor y la tristeza que esa situación le estaba causando.

- Echa de menos al chico. Casi no come ni duerme. Si sigue así habrá que obligarla.

- ¿Obligarla? – El temor patente en la pregunta.

- La echare el "_Imperius_" para que coma y le daré pociones para dormir. No voy a dejar que el Lord acabe conmigo solo porque tu mocosa este deprimida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere el Lord? – Preguntó aún sintiéndose culpable.

- El informe sobre las clases del chico y una sesión de veritaserum. Nada importante.

- ¿Veritaserum? – Preguntó mientras veía a Amy entrar a donde debía dar su clase.

- Todos pasamos por eso de vez en cuando. Incluida tu mocosa.- Añadió al observar donde miraba O'Sullivan - Ahora date prisa o no te salvaras del "_cruciatus"._

****

"Ritual Eternus Paternitas : Este ritual es uno de los rituales más antiguos de la magia negra. Se debe llevar a cabo en la noche de luna nueva. Se debe utilizar la sangre de un unicornio que acabe de mudar su pelaje siendo esta ofrecida voluntariamente, la sangre arrebatada de una mantícora de las profundidades de un volcán en erupción, la sangre del que será convertido en hijo quitada por la fuerza y la sangre ofrecida voluntariamente por aquel que quiera tomar el lugar del padre. Existen dos variantes. La primera que el que quiera convertirse en padre realice el ritual (Está opción marcará al hijo como miembro de la familia si ambos tienen un vinculo común ) o, la segunda, que otra persona lo realice por él, por lo que el hijo no será marcado así como si no tienen ningún vinculo en común. Aunque en ambos casos se llegará al mismo resultado.  Este ritual lo que hace es juntar la sangre de los padres biológicos del joven y reemplazar la mitad de ella con la sangre del que realiza el ritual. Por lo que, el joven pasaría a ser el nieto de sus padres biológicos e hijo del vinculado. El ritual se sella mientras tanto el que realiza el ritual como el que lo recibe duermen. Existe una forma de romper este ritual tanto si se ha tomado la segunda de las opciones como si al tomar la primera el ofrendado no ha sido marcado con el estigma familiar al no tener un vínculo previo..."

- ¿Qué es el estigma familiar? – Preguntó Ron interrumpiendo la lectura de Hermione.

- Un marca que generalmente tienen todos los miembros de una familia. Por ejemplo, todos los miembros de mi familia tienen un lunar con una forma definida, el de tu familia podría ser que todos sois pelirrojos y el de Harry su pelo rebelde.

- ¿Y cuál podría ser la marca de Quien tu sabes? – Preguntó interesado Remus.

- Sabiendo como era Slytherin... – Empezó el director.

- ... una serpiente grabada en el corazón. – Terminó por él Severus.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe, profesor?.- Le preguntó extrañada Hermione.

- Harry tiene una. Cuando fue a ponerse el pijama la vi y le pregunté por ella. Su reacción fue muy extraña. Se quedó pálido y se puso a temblar hasta que Amy le habló. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó pero no me contestó. Dijo que tenía mucho sueño y se quedó tumbado en la cama sin apartar la mirada del techo durante horas. De vez en cuando daba pequeños temblores pero se negó a decirnos nada.

- ¿Dice ahí si existe otra forma de romperlo? – Le preguntó Remus.

- Ninguna otra. – Hermione le enseñó el libro por si ellos vieran algún pequeño detalle que a ella se le hubiera escapado. – Ese maldito capullo selló el maldito ritual de la mejor de las maneras.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es ver la parte positiva al asunto- Indicó Ron. Todos le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco. - Sigue siendo un Potter. – Indicó la parte del libro que decía que ahora era el nieto de James y Lily Potter.

****

Estaba fuera. ¿_Quién se había pensado Cornelius Fudge que era_?. Intentar encerrarlo en Hogwarts para que no pudiese ir a buscar a Harry.¡A ÉL!. Y eso de que era por su seguridad. ¡Y UNA MIERDA!. Ese tipo estaba más preocupado por él mismo y su puesto que por nadie más. – En sus labios se estaba formando una ligera sonrisa al recordar que cuando había terminado de declarar su inocencia y había ido a darle la mano para pedirle disculpas oficialmente, cosa que él sabía saldría en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico ese mismo día, su puño había chocado "accidentalmente" contra la nariz del ministro. _Le podía haber pasado a cualquiera, ¿verdad?_. – Y ahora le ponía aurores para vigilarlo. _Pobres_. No había tardado más de dos minutos en despistarlos. Remus debería haberlo sabido. Después de todo él también era un merodeador y los merodeadores se conocían todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts como si los hubiesen creado ellos mismos. Aunque que fuera un animago y que nadie en el ministerio lo supiera, dado que Albus se las ingenió para que no saliera en el juicio, había ayudado bastante.

Ahora solo tenía que salir de Londres. Tal vez si encontraba a alguno de los shatihstas le podría informar de las últimas pistas que tenían. No es que fueran muy útiles pero si regresaba al castillo Albus lo encerraría hasta que el infierno se congelase. Un ruido a su espalda lo sobresaltó por lo que sacó su última adquisición de Ollivanders del bolsillo de su túnica. Si era alguno de los aurores lo aturdiría y se marcharía de allí. No iba a dejar que lo encerrasen. No ahora que se podía mover con absoluta libertad. Dos hombres salieron de detrás de uno de los arbustos del bosque prohibido.

- Señor Black. Es un placer ver que lo han dejado en libertad. – No eran aurores. Eran dos hombres vestidos con uniformes morados. El uniforme de los shatihstas.

- ¿Qué sabéis de Harry? – No estaba para saludos formales.

- Nuestros informes dicen que es posible que este en algún lugar de Italia. Hemos preparado un traslador especial que nos llevará directamente desde aquí a un pequeño pueblo de las afueras de Roma. – El hombre le entregó una muñequera que Sirius se puso sin dudar mientras le mostraban que ellos llevaban unas iguales. – Esto le llevara ante nuestro jefe si ocurriera algo. Esta programada para eso. No queremos que se meta en otro lío como el de Varsovia.

- Entonces vamos. – Tocó el traslador y desapareció con los dos hombres que le "ayudarían" a encontrar a su ahijado.

- Ves a informar a nuestro señor de que tenemos controlado a Black. – Le ordenó Lucius Malfoy a uno de sus subordinados mientras salía de detrás de uno de los árboles cercanos a donde dos de sus hombres se habían presentado ante Black haciéndose pasar por sus más feroces enemigos.

/***********************************************************************/

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Katherine**: Siento no haber contestado tu review en el capítulo anterior pero es que no me lo enviaron. Lo siento mucho. Solo decirte que bienvenida y que espero que disfrutes la historia.

- **Clau de Snape**: Sí. No te parece tierno. Empiezan a ser una bonita familia. Papá Voldie, mamá Kaish y el pequeño Harry. Kaish ama a Voldie. Jamás haría nada que le dañase.  Tal vez haga un flash back pero más adelante. Os dejare con la intriga de como fue. También admito versiones. Yo ya tengo pensada la mía. No te preocupes que Amy ahora está muy ocupada. El cole es atroz.

- **Silver22**: Me encante haberte dejado sin palabras. Eso quiere decir que te gusto el cap.****

****

- **Lobezno**: A mi me parece bonito. Además también conoceréis más a Kaish y sus motivos para trabajar ahí.****

****

- **Gala Snape**: Estas segura. ¿Nunca has hecho de canguro, verdad?. ****

****

- **Paula Moonlight**: Puede que lo haga dentro de algunos capítulos. Ya lo tengo pensado pero aún me falta pulir algunos detalles y sabéis que no escribo nada que no haya pasado antes mi test de calidad y como has visto es muy alto.****

****

- **A. R. Equihua**: Pues para la próxima me invitas pero eso si con un par de meses de anticipación para ir sacando el pasaporte, visados, etc. No es mala idea lo de las cuerdas. Me lo pensare. Por cierto, tardo en reaccionar. El review me lo mando ayer y por el estado de este aún no ha salido completamente del shock. Un beso.****

****

- **Moony**: Tendréis que esperar a la semana que viene. Soy mala. Lo sé. Pero he contestado a tu pregunta. Amy. En el cole. Como todos los niños. ¿Edad? Entre 10 y 80.****

****

- **Punky: **Respira hondo. Bien. Una vez hecho esto pide al que este más cerca de ti que te haga una tila. Ni se te ocurra prepararla tu misma que no queremos tener que llamar a los bomberos. Vuelve a respirar hondo. ¿Por qué no pueden casarse? Recuerda que es mi imaginación lo que hace esta historia y puedo poner hasta noche de bodas ( aunque esta mejor la dejo para tu mente) y viaje al Caribe de luna de miel o cargarme a Kaish de la peor de las formas posibles y Voldie saliendo con McGonagall. (Ahora te dejo con la duda de lo que haré.)(ÁNGEL. SUJÉTALA QUE VIENE Y ME ASESINA.)****


	46. En la guardería

**Capítulo 45. En la guardería.**

****

Una sonora carcajada resonó por toda la mansión haciendo que todos los que estaban en ella detuviesen lo que estaban haciendo. Una carcajada que no contenía todo el odio con la que generalmente la oían sino que está vez sonaba divertida como si lo que le hubiesen contado al que la emitía hubiese sido lo más divertido que hubiera escuchado nunca.

En el "Salón" Kaish Takura le estaba narrando los hechos desde que Harry se había despertado hasta que lo había dejado en la guardería. Incluyendo la pregunta del pis y el regalo del día del padre.

- ¿Y va a... a  hacerme un... un regalo?. – No lo pudo evitar. Todavía se le escapaban pequeñas risitas.

- Hecho con sus mismas manitas, querido. – Le respondió la mujer con una franca sonrisa.

- Kaish ves a continuar con tu proyecto. Y vigila bien a mi pequeñín. No le vaya a pasar nada ahora que voy a recibir mi primer regalo del día del padre. 

- Como ordenes, querido. – Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Hasta mañana. – Y desapareció de allí para aparecer en el laboratorio donde trabajaba. – Veamos como funcionan esas Webcam.

****

Cuando Takura salió de allí lo primero que hizo Harry fue sopesar las opciones que tenía. De verdad que eso parecía una cárcel. Nada de salir por la puerta si no era con el código de seguridad y ya se habían ocupado de que los niños no pudiesen llegar al teclado, el patio, con algunos columpios, era de cincuenta metros cuadrados rodeados todos ellos por una enorme valla de ladrillos, después estaban las cámaras de seguridad, que estaban por todas partes, y luego estaban las profesoras. La profesora Selby estaba junto a la puerta vigilándolos desde lo lejos mientras cambiaba el pañal a un pequeño que no debía tener más de seis meses y la profesora Jonson que aún no le había soltado la mano y le arrastraba alegremente hacia una pequeña mesa donde estaban sentados cuatro niños que deberían tener más o menos "su edad".

- Mirad, chicos, este es Harry y va a ser vuestro compañero.

- Harry te presento a Emily – señaló a una niña rubia con trenzas y los ojos azules -, a Stuart – señaló a un niño de color con los ojos marrones -, Ariadna – señaló a la niña con el pelo y los ojos negros que leía un cuento- y a Morgan. – Señaló al último de los niños que era algo más pequeño que los otros y que se escondía detrás de Emily. – Ahora decidle hola a Harry.

- Hola Harry. – Se escuchó a coro por la habitación mientras la profesora le soltaba para ir a por las pinturas y algunas cartulinas.

- Mi papá es el presidente de está compañía. – Se presentó Ariadna sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del cuento que estaba leyendo.

- No le hagaz cazo. – Le dijo Emily mientras hacia que se sentase a su lado. – Ari ze cree muy importante zolo porque zu papá ez el que dirige ezte lugar.

- Mi papá es amigo de tu mamá. – Le dijo el niño que respondía al nombre de Stuart.

- No es mi madre.- No lo había pretendido pero descargó su furia en la mirada y la frase que le lanzó al niño que retrocedió asustado.

- Yo también tengo otra mamá. – Se oyó como un murmullo que provenía del otro lado de Emily.

- Él ez Morgan. – Le explicó Emily.- Zolo tiene cuatro añoz. 

- Casi cinco. – Le replicó olvidando su timidez.

- Zu papá volvió a cazarze. – Le murmuró Emily en la oreja. Como si fuese un gran secreto.

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí niños? – La profesora llegó y les entregó a cada uno una cartulina.

- Muy bien, señorita Jonson. – Respondieron los niños con su sonsonete escolar mientras la profesora ponía bandejas con diferentes colores sobre la mesa. Harry pensó que en qué momento todos los alumnos cogían ese tono para hablar con los profesores mientras no dejaba de observar las cámaras.

- Me alegro mucho. Harry. ¿Con que color quieres empezar?- Le preguntó la profesora sacándolo de sus pensamientos ya que pensaba que miraba las cámaras porque todavía no se sentía muy seguro ahí.  

- Yo elijo la primera. – Exigió la pequeña Ariadna.

- Ya va a empezar con que zu papá ez el prezidente. – Emily y los demás niños pusieron cada uno las manos en un color e instaron a Harry a que hiciera lo mismo mientras la profesora le explicaba a Ariadna por enésima vez en esa semana que allí todos eran compañeros y que todos debían elegir por igual.

- SALLY. TIMMY. - La profesora tuvo que dejar a Ariadna ya que dos niños de unos tres años , por el parecido gemelos, se estaban cortando el pelo el uno al otro mientras la profesora Selby intentaba dormir al pequeño al que le había cambiado los pañales. Ese fue el momento que aprovechó Ariadna para poner su mano en la pintura verde y después en el baby de Harry. Lo que pasó después no se lo esperaba nadie y menos quien fue causante de la situación. El pequeño y tímido Morgan cogió la bandeja que tenía el color blanco y se lo plantó en la cabeza a la niña.

- Eres mala, Ari. – La niña le lanzó una mirada furiosa y le replicó aventándole la bandeja de color azul y ahí fue como todo comenzó. Harry se preguntó como había podido llegar a esa situación poco tiempo después. Mientras miraba un punto determinado de la pared. _Si tenía quince años._  Después de que Ari le lanzara el color azul por la cabeza a Morgan, Stuart cogió el color amarillo y se lo echó por la cabeza a Harry que, de repente, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se había encontrado mojado hasta los huesos. Pero ahí fue cuando contraatacó Emily ya que cogió una de las bandejas que quedaban en la mesa, la de color rojo, y se la echó encima a Stuart para recibir de parte de Ari la última bandeja que quedaba sobre la mesa, de color negro. Los pequeños de la mesa de al lado al ver que los más mayores se estaban lanzando pintura empezaron a hacer bolitas con el papel mache con el que estaba trabajando y a lanzárselo entre ellos y a los más pequeños. Los más pequeños al notar el escándalo empezaron a llorar al igual que los niños menores de dos años cada vez que les pegaba una bolita de papel. Cuando las profesoras quisieron darse cuenta la situación se les había ido de las manos y ahora tenían a cinco niños empapados en pintura, seis que hacían bolitas y que se las lanzaban a los más pequeños y otros siete que no paraban de llorar.

- PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. – Un silbato sonó por el aula y los niños fueron a sentarse en una alfombra que había en el centro de la habitación mientras Harry era jalado por Emily para que hiciera lo mismo y la profesora Selby se ocupaba de calmar a los más pequeños.

****

Kaish no pudo más que reír ante la escena que estaba contemplando. Harry y sus cuatro compañeros de mesa estaban castigados mirando a la pared mientras los demás niños jugaban en el patio. Las profesoras habían podido secarles un poco pero aún así cada uno tenía el pelo y el baby de un color diferente.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Le preguntó Matt mientras entraba por la puerta del laboratorio.

- De nuestros pequeños. – Le mostró la pantalla del ordenador mientras echaba una sustancia plateada que Matt no había visto nunca a una probeta con un color verdoso tomando este un color amarillo brillante que poco después empezó a arder ante el enojo de Kaish.

- ¿Qué han hecho ahora? – Le preguntó exasperado.

- Una guerra de pintura. A sido bastante divertido.

- ¡Ay, Kaish! – Suspiró el hombre.-  Si piensas educar a ese niño como tuyo vas a tener que tener más mano dura.

- Harry suele portarse muy bien. Alguna vez tiene algún que otro berrinche pero su padre es capaz de controlarlo.

- Aún así no puedes ser una madre permisiva o no podrás con él.

- Intentaré seguir tu consejo. Aunque no prometo nada. Ya sabes que no soy capaz de regañar a nadie. Mucho menos castigarlo.

- ¿Me dirás algún día que es lo que haces en este laboratorio?. Hay veces que ni siquiera se puede entrar y las explosiones están a la orden del día.

- Sabes que, como tu trabajo, es alto secreto. 

- ¿Y tú no le dirás a nadie en que trabajo yo, verdad?

- Sabes que no. Sabes que soy una buena niña.

- ¿Por qué no me dices el tuyo?. Anda. Se buena. – Le hizo un puchero esperando conseguir la información

- Porque si te lo dijera tendría que matarte. – El hombre le sonrió tomando a broma sus palabras.

- Sí. Me lanzarías una maldición con una varita mágica que acabaría con mi vida. Deberías crecer Kaish. La magia no existe. – La mujer le sonrió.

- _Eso es lo que vosotros, muggles estúpidos, pensáis._

****

¿Por qué narices tenía que dormir la siesta?. Ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para decidir cuando quería dormir. _Mierda_. Aparentaba cinco años y Kaish le tenía controlado con las malditas cámaras. _Ojalá tuviese mi magia_. No es que le sirviese de mucho sin su varita pero, de vez en cuando, cuando se había sentido furioso había conseguido hacerla sin la varita. Quizás hubiese podido inutilizar las cámaras y abrir la puerta como lo había hecho en su tercer año en casa de sus tíos. Quería salir de allí. Con su presencia solo los ponía en peligro y quería ir con Amy. Le aterraba la idea de que estuviese sola con ellos. Si se escapaba Voldemort iría a buscarle y le llevaría con Amy. 

_- Si intentas escaparte morirán diez muggles. _– La voz de Kaish resonó en su cabeza y por la mirada que le había echado esa mañana parecía que ya había elegido a las victimas.La profesora Selby empezó a cantar una canción a uno de los bebes mientras lo mecía. Tenía una voz muy bonita. Era arrulladora. Como las hojas que se mueven levemente con el viento. Cerró los ojos. Le gustaba la nana que estaba cantando. Le hacia sentirse tranquilo. Los ojos se le cerraban. Parpadeó. No quería dormirse. La música se le metía lentamente en la cabeza. Los párpados cada vez le pesaban más. Más. Más. Más.

- HARRY. – El grito de la niña fue directamente a su oído.

- Ahora no, Amy. Niddy todavía no nos ha llamado. – Replicó aún sin abrir los ojos.

- HARRY. – Volvieron a gritar y esta vez era un niño.

- _¿Qué hacia un niño en su habitación?- _Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe asustando a sus tres compañeros. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba se relajó. – Morgan, me asustaste.__

- La hora de la siesta ya se ha acabado. Venga. Vamos. Hay que hacer los regalos para nuestros papás. – Le cogió del baby y tiró de él llevándole a la mesa mientras Emily y Stuart recogían la colchoneta del suelo no creyendo lo que acababan de ver. Morgan nunca se comportaba así y menos desde que su padre había vuelto a casarse.

- _Decidido a ese niño le costaba arrancar pero cuando lo hacia no había nada que lo parase. – _Pensó Harry mientras Morgan hacia que se sentase a su lado mientras Emily y Stuart no dejaban de lanzarle miradas extrañas.

- ¿Tenéis todos la arcilla? – Les preguntó la profesora Selby. Los padres que acababan sus turnos se habían llevado a sus hijos justo antes de la hora de la siesta por lo que por la tarde se quedaba solamente una profesora y la mitad de los alumnos. Los hijos de los que sus padres dirigían algún departamento o que trabajaban en sus propios proyectos, la mayoría de ellos secretos. Por lo que Ariadna se había marchado con su padre, divertido por las acciones de su hija, dejándolos a ellos cuatro solos con los gemelos y un par de bebes.

- Sí, profesora. – Otra vez el sonsonete escolar.

- Ahora tenéis que hacer una bola como la que yo estoy haciendo. – Los niños la imitaron pero mientras la bola, del tamaño de una pelota de veinte centímetros, de la profesora y la de Harry eran totalmente redondas algunas de las de los niños eran alargadas o apepinadas por lo que la profesora tuvo que acudir en su ayuda y terminar de hacer las bolas. – Muy bien. Ahora aplastarlas con las manos – esperó hasta que los niños empezaron a imitarla aunque los gemelos estaban más interesados en lanzarse bolitas entre ellos y, de vez en cuando, a los demás - y después aplanadlas con el rodillo. – Cuando las bolas quedaron lisas, como una tortita de cinco centímetros de grosor, la profesora les hizo hundir sus manitas en ellas dejándolas marcadas haciendo lo mismo con los pies de los bebes en las tortas que ella había realizado. Después escribió el nombre de cada alumno y llamó por el interfono al servicio de comida que tenían para que les trajesen la merienda y se llevasen los moldes los cuales les regresarían en dos horas para que pudiesen terminar el trabajo una vez la arcilla hubiese sido cocida y estuviese fría. Cuando se terminaron la leche con las galletas y las manzanas la profesora les dejó salir al patio después de ponerles los abrigos.

- HARRY. HARRY. VEN AL TOBOGAN. – Le gritaba Emily  mientras se lanzaba por el.

- No me gustan los toboganes. – Que tuviese que pasar el día allí y fingir que tenía cuatro años no era motivo para hacer el ridículo delante de Kaish. Stuart pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle.

- Stuart está enfadado contigo. – Le indicó Morgan cuando llegó hasta él después de conseguir librarse de los gemelos que querían tener el pelo del mismo color que él, ya que lo seguía teniendo con manchas azules. – Fuiste muy malo con él. – Harry alzó un poco la vista y le vio sentado en el escalón que separaba la clase del patio. Cabeceó a Morgan y se dirigió hacia el otro chico.

- No te ajunto. – Fue la primera y única frase que le dijo Stuart antes de volverse a donde estaba Emily. Pero Harry no iba a rendirse. No lo quería reconocer pero era la primera vez que estaba disfrutando del jardín de infancia. Cuando era en verdad pequeño Dudley se encargaba de que no tuviese amigos y sus días allí, como en la primaria, habían sido un infierno.

- Lo siento. – Dijo cuando por fin llegó de nuevo hasta él. – Yo quería mucho a mi mamá y Kaish no es mi mamá. – Tenía que utilizar palabras que el niño comprendiera.

- Pero va a serlo. – Le refutó el niño. - Y yo quiero mucho a Kaish. Es amiga de mis papás. – Explicarle que era un mortífago y que lo mataría sin dudarlo no era una buena idea.

- Aún no lo es. Mi papá y ella todavía no se han casado. – Intentó razonar Harry.

- Como mi papá y mi mamá. – Intervino Morgan. – Mi mamá no era mi mamá hasta que se casó con mi papá. Antes era solo Kelly.

- ¡Ah!. – Stuart asintió comprendiendo lo que Harry quería decir. – Entonces no es tu mamá ahora pero en cuanto se case con tu papá sí lo será.

- Algo así. – Sería mejor dejarlo por la paz y más ahora que el niño volvía a hablarle.

- Vamos a jugar a la pelota. – Sí, le había perdonado ya que tiraba de él hacia donde estaba una pequeña pelota de colores siendo seguidos por Emily, Morgan y los gemelos. Bueno, jugar a la pelota no era tan malo como tirarse desde un tobogán. Los chicos de su edad jugaban a la pelota.

****

Un par de horas después los seis estaban pintando sus moldes de arcilla con diversos colores. A Harry en un momento de inspiración le dio por pintar el suyo de rojo y dorado. La profesora les había dicho que les daría los moldes a sus madres para que los dejasen secar en casa y poder entregárselos a sus padres ese domingo. Por lo que Harry había perdido toda esperanza de poder deshacerse del molde antes de que Kaish lo cogiera y eso que ya lo había tirado al suelo tres veces. Pensó que Kaish había adivinado sus intenciones y le había echado al suyo un hechizo para que no pudiera romperlo. Conociendo a Takura ya sabía lo que iba a hacer con él y la perspectiva no podía ser más vergonzosa. Así que cuando Kaish fue a recogerlo después de la cena y la profesora le dio su trabajo le lanzó una sonrisa que le decía claramente que no podría romperlo.

- Vaya. Pareces que te lo has pasado muy bien. – Le dijo mientras le miraba por el espejo retrovisor del coche. El pelo con manchas amarillas al igual que el baby, los zapatos llenos de arcilla y las rodillas negras de estar en el patio jugando al fútbol. – Aunque tendré que cambiar los colores de tu regalo. No creo que a tu padre le agraden mucho los colores de Gryffindor.

- Soy un Gryffindor.

- Eres un Slytherin con muchos deberes.

- ¿Deberes?

- No pensaras que vas a perder clases solo porque estés aquí, ¿verdad?.

- Ni que fuese a volver.

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que no vas a volver.? Que yo sepa tu padre ordenó que te quedaras conmigo y yo no puedo faltar a trabajar.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es ese proyecto que estás realizando para el gobierno?

- Ese está terminado desde hace meses, Harry. Lo terminó el tipo al que "amablemente" sustituí. Necesitaba materiales para otro proyecto y en esa empresa tienen todo lo que necesito.

- ¿Y que proyecto es ese?

- Todavía no lo sabes. – Le respondió divertida. – Bueno vas a tener tiempo para descubrirlo.

- ¿En qué trabaja el padre de Stuart?. – Dudaba que conociese al padre de los demás.

- Es bioquímico. Uno de los mejores en su campo. La madre de Emily es jefa del departamento de inmunología . Los padres de Morgan  dirigen el departamento de investigación celular. El padre de los gemelos es jefe del departamento de bio-diversificación y el padre de Ariadna, como ya sabes, dirige la compañía. Todos muggles.

- ¿Los conoces a todos?. – La extrañez en la pregunta.

- Los he investigado. No pensarías que iba a dejarte ahí sin asegurarme que no había ningún mago.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer mis deberes?

- Con pergamino y pluma. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlos si no?

- Quiero decir que no tengo magia. No puedo realizar los hechizos.

- No la necesitas. Tienes unas redacciones bastante interesantes por hacer.- Le contestó mientras aparcaba el coche en el garaje. – Y quiero un gran trabajo tanto en pociones como en Runas. 

- ¿Cómo está Amy? – Le cuestionó mientras subían en el ascensor.

- Perfectamente. Hoy a comenzado sus clases. Ahora ves a bañarte y empieza con la redacción de pociones. – Después se volvió hacia la puerta de su casa y la selló para que nadie pudiera salir.

- ¿Qué clase? - Al ver que Harry no se movía esperando que le dijese algo más sobre la niña añadió.  

- A no ser que prefieras que te bañe yo. – Por lo que Harry se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde señalaba Kaish refunfuñando por lo bajo. Cuando salió de allí con un pijama de perritos y unas zapatillas a juego que hacían guau cada vez que caminaba, cortesía de Kaish, se sentó en la mesa a empezar su redacción de pociones. 

_Esta va ser una noche muuuuuy larga._ -  Pensó mientras miraba el título de la redacción. "_Explica las pociones que has aprendido desde la Veritaserum hasta la última que has realizado._"

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Katherine** : Pues no lo sé. :P Se lo vamos a tener que preguntar al Voldie.

- **AleXXX**: Gracias. Síp, escritorA. Al menos lo era la ultima vez que revise. :P De verdad, muchas gracias.

- **MisaKats**:  Vamos a ver. El eslabón perdido. Pásate por el I.E.S. Enrique tierno Galván en Madrid y pregunta por el profesor de sistemas informáticos con un poco de suerte encuentras al que me daba a mi la asignatura. Ese tío se quedó en el 5 millones antes de Cristo. (Encima es un misógino asqueroso.). El sitio de origen del hombre moderno. Pues ya no se que decirte porque parece que algun@s van hacia atrás y más parecen Neandertales que otra cosa. Mejor busca un punto medio y tal vez lo encuentres. Las razones exactas por las que surgió la agricultura. Pues porque empezaron los problemas de colesterol y de sobrepeso. Que si esa faldita ya no me queda tan bien, que si ese pantalón me hace mucho culo. Vamos que te comes un par de chuletones diarios y tienes que pedir que te agranden las puertas de casa. Si no la palmas antes con el colesterol. Espero haber respondido tus dudas. Un beso.  (Nda: Ni se te ocurra poner esto en un trabajo.)

- **Nelly Esp**: Tienes razón. Tal vez un poco pero ten en cuenta que tampoco tiene mucho margen de movimiento. Aunque no seria una mala idea.

- **A.R.Equihua**: ¿Sigues vivo?. Después de tu primera frase me imagine a mi amiga Kaish con un puñal detrás de ti al más puro estilo de "Psicosis". Vale pondré algo pero en el siguiente cap. Tienes razón. No he sido muy buena contigo. (Blacky estas castigada. Una semana sin ordenador.;.;). Lo siento pero es que te fuiste de vacaciones y yo también estaba y como nadie más que conocía estaba de vacaciones me pase la semana solita y muy aburrida. ¿Me perdonas? (Blacky haciendo un pucherito). Con lo de Punky no puedo ayudarte. Lo siento pero tendrás que lidiar tu solo con ella.

- **Punky**: Mira que me estoy pensando en pedirte que escribas tú el flash back de Voldie-Kaish. No puede haber otra persona mejor para hacerlo que la propia Kaish unicamene no te tendrías que salir del eje de la historia. Lo de la noche de bodas tendrá que esperar dado que estoy pensando si asesino a Kaish o no. Ángel tiene razón no voy a asesinarle a él solo. Bueno háblalo con él y me contestas si la asesino o no. Oye, no lo había pensado. Mira que si se presenta en Privet Drive y les dice : Hola tíos. Soy vuestro querido sobrino Lord Voldemort y vengo a descuartizaros. (Vale Blacky que ya estas desvariando). Gracias por los reviews. Por los dos.

- **Moony**: Aquí lo tienes. Ya lo ves. Pasándoselo pipa. No. Si os doy un respiro os podéis aburrir y eso no lo puedo permitir. Me gustan demasiado vuestros reviews. Vale. Veintiséis. (Sí, muy mayor pero yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan publicado Harry Potter tan tarde.). 

- **Ana**: Gracias. Pasare algunas cosas. Todavía tengo que deciros porque trabaja en esa empresa en particular. Aunque alguno puede que ya lo haya descubierto.


	47. Franceses

**Capítulo 46. Franceses.**

- CORTADLES EL PASO POR LA DERECHA. NO DEJÉIS QUE LLEGUEN HASTA ÉL.

- "_AVADA KEDAVRA_".

- ¿A CUÁNTO ESTÁ?. "_CRUCIO"_

- A DIEZ KIL"METROS AL NORTE. ¡AGÁCHATE. !

- "_AVADA KEDAVRA_".

- AVÍSALES. NO PODREMOS CONTENERLES MÁS. – Le avisó Crabble a Lucius Malfoy mientras se tiraba al suelo impidiendo que la maldición asesina le diese por muy poco. En ese momento Lucius Malfoy puso su varita sobre la muñequera que llevaba puesta haciendo que dos de las que estaban a diez kilómetros de donde estaban ellos les diesen una pequeña descarga a sus dueños.

- No me metí a esto para salvarle la vida a ese. – La voz de un joven mortífago sonó detrás de los dos hombres mientras mataba a uno de los shatihstas. Les estaba costando más de lo que pensaban el proteger a Sirius. Ahora que no tenían noticias del chico habían centrado todas sus bazas en matar al que sabían era uno de los elegidos.

- Yo tampoco. Pero si el Lord ordena que lo quiere vivo, vivo lo tendrá. – Le respondió Crabble.

- Primero el asunto de chico, luego Black. ¿A quien vamos a proteger después?. ¿A Albus Dumbledore?

- Si el Lord lo ordena. Sí. – Le respondió Malfoy.

- ¿No se habrá vuelto un poco chaveta?. – Pregunto el joven mortífago.

- "_Avada Kedavra_". – El cuerpo del joven mortífago cayó a la tierra sin saber que era lo que le había golpeado.-  ¿Alguien más duda de la cordura del Lord?. – Kaish Takura, junto a su mascota, se acababa de aparecer en medio de la batalla haciendo retroceder a los shatihstas que quedaban con su sola presencia.

- No, señora. – Respondieron a coro los Mortífagos.

- Pues dejaros de idioteces y acabad con el trabajo. ¿O es qué tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

- Señora. – Le habló Malfoy. Las cartas de Black. – Le entregó una pila de pequeños pergaminos.

- ¿Algo interesante? – Preguntó mientras hacia una señal a Punks que salió corriendo hacia donde se habían ido los atacantes.

- No sospecha nada. Les informa que seguirá buscando al chico y que les escribirá siempre que pueda pero que no volverá a Hogwarts. No piensa dejar que Dumbledore y el ministro lo vuelvan a encerrar. – Le respondió mientras Kaish las quemaba.

****

****

****

No muy lejos de allí, en la ciudad de Nápoles, dos Mortífagos notaron en sus muñequeras un fuerte pinchazo. Sabían que esa era la señal de que debían sacar a Black de aquel país, ya que los habían localizado, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado machacando a uno de los Mortífagos como para prestarles atención.

- Dime donde está, maldito desgraciado. – Tres días en aquel país y no había conseguido ninguna pista. Cada mortífago que lograba capturar o se suicidaba o le decía lo que Severus ya le había dicho. "Está en la guardería". Esos, generalmente, morían poco después.

- Muérete. – Le contestó el hombre que no dejaba de sangrar por la boca mientras tenía un brazo colgando debido a que Sirius se lo había roto.

- Señor Black. Debemos irnos.

- No hasta que este desgraciado me diga todo lo que sabe. – Sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Se acercan veinte Mortífagos, señor Black, y no estamos en zona de tregua. Si nos atrapan no podremos seguir buscando a su ahijado. – Eso hizo reaccionar a Sirius. Podía ser impetuoso y hasta, a veces, algo loco pero Harry estaba por encima de su odio a esos miserables.

- Vámonos. – Soltó al mortífago dándole un último puñetazo. – Dile a tu señor que aunque lo esconda en el mismo infierno lo encontrare.

****

****

****

- Kaish. – La llamó el Lord sentado desde el sillón de su nueva residencia.

- Todo está en orden, querido. Punks acabó con los que huían. – La mujer hizo una pausa. - Lo que no entiendo, querido, es por qué no le traes aquí.

- Porque, mi pequeña Kaish, Dumbledore está más ocupado ahora mismo intentando localizarle para que no lo mate que en lo que hago.

- Una idea espléndida.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Está durmiendo la siesta. Debo irme. Está a punto de acabar y hoy tenemos inspección del consejo de seguridad francés.

- ¿Algo interesante?

- A sido invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Morgan Sinclair. Sería aconsejable dejarle ir. Sus padres pueden ser muy útiles para mi investigación.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sigue preocupado por la mocosa. Nada grave.

- ¿Cómo van sus trabajos?.

- A terminado el de pociones y el de Runas. – Hizo aparecer un montón de pergaminos sobre pociones delante del Lord. -  Va a empezar con el de defensa.

- ¿Y mi regalo?

- No hasta el domingo, querido. – Le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ves, Kaish.  – La mujer iba a desaparecerse.- Y, Kaish, déjale ir pero asegúrate de su seguridad.

- Como quieras, amor.

Cuando Kaish se apareció en su laboratorio lo primero que hizo fue mirar la pantalla del ordenador. Harry bostezaba mientras pegaba triángulos amarillos dentro de un circulo rojo y círculos rojos dentro de un triángulo amarillo y de vez en cuando se rascaba detrás de la oreja derecha. Sonrió. Tenerle ocupado por las noches le aseguraba que tuviese que dormir la siesta y así poder ayudar a proteger a Black y ver a su amor todos los días gracias a la esmeralda de su anillo. No se fiaba de Malfoy y los demás Mortífagos. Odiaban lo suficientemente al hombre como para dejarle morir. Algo que era impensable.

- ¿Profesora Takura? – Llamó un hombre mientras entreabría la puerta.

- Señor Storm.- Se volvió con su mejor sonrisa falsa.-  ¿A qué debo la agradable visita?

- Verá, el consejo francés está aquí y he pensado que es la persona ideal para hacerles el recorrido por las instalaciones. Después de todo en su ficha dice que habla usted francés.

- Ahora no puedo, señor Storm. Tengo una sobrecarga en la proteína B3.

- No me importa Takura. – El hombre había perdido su educación.-  Si no les hace el recorrido dese por despedida y no me importa que no se entregue el proyecto del gobierno a tiempo. Ya lleva dos meses de retraso debido a la accidental muerte de su predecesor así que dos meses más no creo que sea mucho problema. – Takura tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no descuartizar al hombre en ese preciso momento.

- Por supuesto que les haré el recorrido, señor Storm. – Le contestó mientras intentaba poner su mejor sonrisa. – _Date por muerto, capullo. – _Pero tengo que salir a las cinco. Mi hijo va a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Por supuesto, Profesora Takura. Mi hija a sido invitada también al cumpleaños del pequeño Morgan.

- Eso no ha sido una invitación. A sido una obligación. – Murmuró mientras pasaba por su lado.

- ¿Decía algo?

- No, nada. ¿Qué dónde están los consejeros franceses?

- Come. – Peter Pettigrew tenía un tenedor en la mano lleno de patatas asadas mientras Amy sentada en su cama tenía puestas las manos sobre su boca mientras movía la cabeza negando.

- No. – Si algo había aprendido Amy de Harry era a ser cabezota y estaba llegando al punto de superar al muchacho.

- Come.

- No.

- Come.

- No.

- Señorita Amy O'Sullivan debe comer. – Intentó interceder Niddy.

- No hasta que venga Harry.

- Come.

- No.

- "_Imperio". _Cómete la cena. – La niña cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer. – ¡Esto es desesperante!. – Refunfuñó Pettigrew mientras echaba una poción para dormir en la cena de la niña. - ¿Cómo se las apaña el crío?

- No sabemos nada de él desde hace unos días, profesor Snape. Según mi madre está en un viaje de negocios muy importante y que puede llevarle varios meses. Los padres de Crabble y Goyle también han desaparecido. – Estaban tomando té en la oficina del profesor de pociones. A nadie se le hacia extraño ya que Draco Malfoy siempre había sido el alumno favorito de Snape.

- ¿Sabes algo más?- Draco Malfoy sabía a que se refería su profesor de pociones. Le hacia la misma pregunta desde hacia varios días.

- Nada de Potter, señor. Parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra. Ni siquiera en la sala común se comenta nada. Solo que si es verdad que esta con esa mujer lo más probable es que acabe muerto.

- Takura no le matara. No le conviene. Esa mujer puede que sea una psicópata pero sabe muy bien lo que se hace.

- ¿Piensa que mi padre ha ido a por Black?

- Es lo más probable, Draco. El Lord no quiere interferencias y Black es, actualmente, una de ellas y después de lo que ocurrió en el ministerio de magia querrá su venganza. No puede dejarle vivo después de lo que pasó. Así que esa debe ser la misión en la que tu padre no podía fallar si quiere seguir vivo. Matar a Sirius Black.

****

****

****

- Profesora Takura. Le presento a la presidenta del consejo Madame Rapport. – Una mujer morena que pasaba de los cuarenta años le dio la mano. – A Monsieur Méfiance, vicepresidente.- Un hombre ya entrado en años, con canas y ojos verdes se presentó. –A Madam Doute – Una mujer de treinta años con un pelo castaño que llevaba recogido en un moño la saludo. -  Y al Monsieur Soupçon. – Un hombre de veinticinco años le dio una sonrisa a modo de saludo. -  Ambos consejeros de la multinacional francesa.****

- Êtes un plaisir vous leur connaître toutes. J'espère que la visite est de son plaisir. Mon nom est kaish takura et s'ils ont un certain doute ils ne doutent pas en me la faire. Nous commencerons par les laboratoires qui sont dans la troisième  
plante, nous suivrons par les bureaux principaux qui sont dans la seconde  
plante et terminerons avec la première plante où ils sont les autres  
bureaux et quelques services qu'offre l'entreprise. (1)****

- ¿Quels services ? (2) ** – **Preguntó Madame Rapport.****

- Par exemple le service de de cuisine et de celui de conserjería.(3)****

- Ils ont aussi service de garderie ?(4).– Preguntó Monsieur Soupçon al ver salir a una de las trabajadoras con su bebe. - Notre filiale française dispose un et c'est une grande décharge pour les pères qui ne peuvent plus laisser à ses enfants avec personne. (5)****

- Évidemment. Celle-ci est une des meilleures entreprises du pays. Il compte tous les services qui peuvent s'offrir. Maintenant s'il ne leur importe pas nous monterons à la troisième plante.(6)

- Harry. ¿A qué vas a venir a mi fiesta?- Le preguntaba Morgan mientras daba saltitos a su lado. – Olvidándose de pintar los recuadros verdes.

- No creo que pueda, Morgan. Ya te lo he dicho. Kaish tiene que hacer algunas cosas y yo tengo que ir con ella. – Le contestó Harry terminando de pintar el último.

- Pero ya veráz como zi puedez venir. – Le dijo Emily ante la cara de desilusión de Morgan. – Pídezelo. Kaizh ez muy buena y puedez dormir con Morgan y conmigo.

- ¿Dormir?

- Es una fiesta de pijamas. A mi me a tocado dormir con Ari. – Stuart puso una cara de desagrado.

- Yo no pienso dormir contigo. – La voz de Ari le hizo dar un brinco en el sitio ya que la niña no solía quedarse después de la siesta. – Yo duermo sola o no voy.

- Puez no vayaz. – Le replicó Emily con la esperanza de que así fuera.

- Mi papá me dijo que hay que sodi... sobi... soli... "solizarizar" con la plebe. – Fue la civilizada respuesta de la niña.

- Tu padre es un capullo.- Harry ni siquiera lo pensó ya que volvía a picarle detrás de la oreja. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había salido de su boca.

- Se lo voy a decir a mi papá. Va a despedir a tu mamá por decirle cap... cap... _"carullo"_.

- Por mí. – Respondió con el tono más irónico que pudo. Esa niña empezaba a desquiciarle y la culpa de todo la tenía su "encantador" padre.

- ¿Harry que zignifica capullo?. –Le preguntó Emily cuando Ari se fue a decirle a la profesora que Harry había dicho una palabra fea.

****

- Et avec ceci termine notre visite. (7) **– **Kaish estaba hasta las narices de aquellos franceses. Hacia horas que no había visto a Harry y aunque supiera que no podría salir de la guardería no dejaba de estar inquieta por algo.

- Il ne nous a pas enseigné la garderie (8)** – **Le recordóMonsieur Soupçon. – Ce serait une peine s'aller de d'ici sans avoir salué aux enfants.(9)

- Je suis d'accord. (10)** – **Le apoyó Madam Doute. –  Après tout nous travaillons pour eux.(11)

-  S'ils insistent. (12)** – **Kaish empezó a dirigirse hacia allí seguida de sus cuatro acompañantes. Después de todo, al menos, comprobaría como estaba Harry.

****

- KAISH – Gritó Stuart cuando la mujer entró en la clase mientras era seguido por otros dos niños.

- ¿A qué Harry puede venir a mi fiesta? – Le preguntó Morgan en cuanto llegó hasta ella sin dejar que Emily pudiese hacer la misma pregunta.

- ¿Le vaz a dejar?. ¿A qué zi?- Intentaba convencerla Emily poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

- Yo no quiero que vaya.- Interrumpió la voz de Ariadna.

- Es mi fiesta. – La retó Morgan. – Y Harry sí va a ir. ¿A que sí, Kaish?

- Claro que va a ir. – Les contestó lo más amablemente posible. – No dejaría que se perdiese tu fiesta, Morgan.

- ¿Voy a ir? – Preguntó volviéndose de la pared en la que volvía a estar castigado. No pudo evitar la sorpresa. Que Kaish Takura le dejase ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños era como si Voldemort regalase caramelos.

- Por supuesto que vas a ir. Tú padre dijo que podías ir así que iras. – Esa respuesta solo intranquilizo a Harry.

- No voy a ir. – Si Voldemort quería que fuera era porque algo tramaba contra ellos.

- Tienez que venir, Harry.- Emily señaló a Morgan que empezaba a hacer pucheros. – No puede eztar trizte. Ez zu cumpleañoz.

- No te preocupes, Morgan. Harry estará allí. – La mujer se agachó junto al niño. – No podemos dejar que estés triste en tu cumpleaños.

- Mademoiselle Takura ? (13)** – **La llamó la presidenta del consejo ya que parecía que la mujer se había olvidado de ellos.

- Oh !. Ils excusent. Est que mon fils a été invité à une festivité et ils demandaient  
autorisation. (14)

- Je le comprends. (15)

- Maintenant il présente aux professeurs qui portent la garderie. Je suis sûre que ceci sera de son plaisir. (16)** - ** Los niños al ver que no entendían ni una palabra de lo que se estaba diciendo fueron a terminar sus meriendas felices por el permiso conseguido mientras llevaban a rastras a Harry que lo único que quería era decirle a Takura que no pensaba ir a la fiesta mientras descubría porque le picaba tanto detrás de la oreja, le había picado un bicho por el grano que le había salido.

- Profesora Jonson. Profesora Selby. Les presentó a los consejeros franceses.

- Enchantée de les connaître, messieurs. Je suis Margareth Jonson. (17)

- ¿Habla francés, profesora Jonson?

- Estuve diez años viviendo en Francia, Profesora Takura.

- Entonces si no le importa podría terminar de enseñarles la guardería. Me tengo que llevar a Harry para comprarle un regalo a Morgan.

- Por supuesto, profesora. Yo les acompañare después a su coche. Por cierto, debe vigilar las palabras que oye el niño. Esta tarde ha llamado capullo al señor Storm.

- No se preocupe. Hablaré más tarde con él sobre eso. – _Tal vez cuando el infierno se congele._- Si ne me leur importe pas je leur laisse je dois porter à mon fils à la festivité et déjà m'on fait tard.(18)– Agregó volviéndose hacia los consejeros. - Le professeur Jonson s'occupera de de tout de ce qu'ils ont besoin.(19)

- Évidemment. Merci de s'occuper de nous, Mademoiselle Takura. (20)

- De de rien.(21) **– **Después fue por Harry y los dos se fueron de allí.

- Il est très jeune pour avoir des fils.(22) – Comentó Madam Doute.

- ¡Oh, non !. Il n'est pas son fils. C'est le fils de son promis. Il reste seulement ici des jours jusqu'à ce que son père lui trouve un collège.(23) **–** Aclaró la profesora.****

- No voy a ir a la fiesta. – Sentenció Harry sentado en su sillita del coche.

- Claro que vas a ir.- Le informó la mujer dándole a entender que no tenía más opciones.-  Iremos a la ciudad, le compraremos un regalo a tu amiguito, pasarás una tarde agradable con ellos y nos volveremos a casa. – Fue la contundente respuesta de Kaish.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?. ¿Qué vais a hacerles?. – La angustia apenas era contenida.

- Mientras te portes como debes. Nada. Así que disfruta esta tarde y después podrás empezar tu trabajo de defensa.

- La fiesta es de pijamas. – Aclaró mientras se volvía a rascar.

- ¿QUÉ? – La mujer pegó un volantazo mientras se volvía hacia él.

- Pues eso. Que es una fiesta de pijamas.

_Señor. Los he encontrado. Cuando dijeron "La guardería" se estaban refiriendo a una guardería de verdad_. - Monsieur Méfiance vio como se alejaba la lechuza que llevaba este mensaje desde la ventana de su hotel.

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS A LILYAN BLACK POR LA TRADUCCI"N._**

(1)** Es un placer conocerles a todos ustedes. Espero que la visita sea de su agrado. Mi nombre es Kaish Takura y si tienen alguna duda no duden en hacérmela.  Empezaremos por los laboratorios que están en la tercera planta, seguiremos por las oficinas principales que están en la segunda planta y terminaremos con  la primera planta donde están las demás oficinas y algunos servicios que ofrece la empresa.**

(2) **¿Qué servicios?**

(3)** Por ejemplo el servicio de cocina y el de conserjería.**

(4)**¿Tienen también servicio de guardería?. **

(5) **Nuestra filial francesa cuenta con una y es una gran descarga para los padres que no pueden dejar a sus niños con nadie más.**

(6)**Por supuesto. Esta es una de las mejores empresas del país. Cuenta con todos los servicios que se pueden ofrecer. Ahora si no les importa subiremos a la tercera planta.**

(7) **Y con esto termina nuestra visita. **

(8) **No nos ha enseñado la guardería.**

(9) **Sería una pena irse de aquí sin haber saludado a los niños.**

(10) **Estoy de acuerdo.**

(11) **Después de todo trabajamos para ellos.**

(12)**Si insisten.**

(13)**¿Señorita Takura?**

(14) **¡Oh!. Disculpen. Es que mi hijo ha sido invitado a una fiesta y me estaban pidiendo permiso.**

(15)**Lo entiendo.**

(16)**Ahora les presentare a las profesoras que llevan la guardería. Estoy segura que esto será de su agrado.**

(17) **Encantada de conocerlos, señores. Soy Margareth Jonson.**

(18) **Si no les importa yo les dejare tengo que llevar a mi hijo a la fiesta y ya se me está haciendo tarde.**

(19) **La profesora Jonson se ocupará de todo lo que necesiten.**

(20)**Por supuesto. Gracias por atendernos, señorita Takura.**

(21)**De nada.**

(22)**Es muy joven para tener hijos.**

(23)**¡Oh, no!. No es su hijo. Es el hijo de su prometido. Solo se está quedando aquí unos días hasta que su padre le encuentra un colegio.**

****

****

****

****

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Clau de Snape**: Sí tiene 15 pero ya sabes nos juntamos con los niños y terminamos pareciéndonos a ellos. (Hace unos años terminé en el suelo de la sala de espera del médico jugando con mi sobrina mientras todo el mundo nos miraba y mi madre se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza. Pero no cambiaria ese momento por nada.).  El trabajo de Kaish no tiene nada que ver con el ritual. Ese tema ya está zanjado. Es hijo de Voldie le pese a quien le pese. Y sí está empresa se dedica a temas relacionados con la Biología.

- **May Potter**: No iba a cargarme al personal en todos los capítulos. Aunque según dicen por ahí es mi estilo.

- **Nelly Esp**: De nada.

- **Moony**: Y yo que no consigo que en mi familia ni los ojeen. Dicen que son para niños. ¡Sabrán ellos!. Algún capi ligerito no viene mal de vez en cuando. ¿No?

- **Katherine**: ¿Cuál es la situación más bochornosa que te puedes imaginar?. La mía ya la tengo escrita.

- **Paula Moonlight: **Es su primer regalo del padre. Como me dijo Punky, dejémosle ser feliz por una vez.****

- **Euxix:** Para contestarte debería anticiparte algo de los próximos capítulos y ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso. (No me mires así que es verdad.)****

- **Punky y mi angelito:** Tomando en cuenta vuestras opiniones y que hago lo que mi inspiración dice. He decidido... (Tachan) ..... que vais a tener que esperar para ver lo que pasa. No te preocupes mi cielo que tomare justa venganza. Esa afrenta no se quedara sin castigo.****


	48. Problemas

**Capítulo dedicado a Lilyan Black. Gracias por la traducción.**

****

**Capítulo 47. Problemas.**

****

- ¿No podías haberme puesto otro pijama? – El tono era enfadado. Además a ese maldito grano se le había sumado otro en el pecho que picaba igual o más que el anterior.

- No. Te ves adorable con ese. – Le contestó Kaish mientras terminaba de aparcar el coche en casa de los Sinclair y soltaba el cierre de la silla de Harry para que pudiera bajar de ella.

- Al menos podías haber dejado las zapatillas en casa.

- ¿Y dejar que te resfríes?. - Hizo un pucherito.- Si son muy bonitas. Además te van con el pijama. – La mujer estaba disfrutando la situación.

- ¿Tengo alguna forma de que los cambies? – El tono era suplicante mientras se acordaba del pijama y las zapatillas de perritos.

- No. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Lo llevas todo?

- Está en la mochila.

- ¿El regalo de Morgan?

- Aquí. – Le mostró un paquete con un lazo azul.

- ¿El pijama y las zapatillas?

- En la mochila.

- ¿La ropa para mañana?

- También en la mochila.

- ¿Punks?

- Aquí. – Le mostró el peluche de un leopardo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

- Recuperara su forma en cuanto diga su nombre. Él se encargara de evaluar la situación en la que me encuentre y de avisarte si advierto algún peligro. Yo no me moveré hasta que vuelva a mi lado o contigo.

- ¿Y?

- Si salgo de los terrenos de la casa Punks se transformará y matará a todos los que estén en la fiesta. – Repitió por sexta vez en una hora.

- ¿Y si alguien intenta sacarte de la casa?

- Le diré a Punks que vaya a buscarte ya que tú estarás vigilando la zona.

- ¿Y si no lo haces?

- _Txa't _avisará a mi padre, se presentará aquí con un escuadrón de Mortífagos y mataran a todos los de esta calle después de degollar al que intente secuestrarme o hacerme daño.

- ¿Te has tomado las pociones?

- Sííííííííííííííí Esa era la octava vez que le hacía esa pregunta.

- HARRY. – El gritó proveniente del cumpleañero mientras abría la puerta del coche y le llevaba a rastras hasta donde estaba un pequeño tobogán.

- Hola. Soy Kelly Sinclair. – Se presentó una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes. - Usted debe ser Kaish Takura. La madre de Harry.

- Encantada señora Sinclair.

- Por favor llámeme Kelly.

- Y usted a mi Kaish.

- Por favor, pase y tomamos un café mientras los niños van llegando. Así nos vamos conociendo.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Sabe?. No sé como agradecerle que llevase a Harry a la guardería. – Miraba a los dos niños mientras Morgan trataba de convencer a Harry para que se tirase por el tobogán.

- ¿Y eso?

- Antes no hablaba con casi nadie. Se sentía un poco desplazado porque los demás niños tienen a su verdadera madre con ellos. Que usted vaya a ser la nueva madre de Harry le ha ayudado mucho. – Seguía mirando a Morgan que ahora empujaba a Harry para que subiera por las escaleras. - Le ha ayudado a comprender que otros niños, también, tienen otras madres. Además como Harry es más pequeño que él siente que tiene que protegerlo. – Morgan había conseguido subirlo a base de empujones y ya no había otra forma de bajar ya que Morgan estaba detrás de él. – Pero no hablemos de eso. Seguro que hay temas más interesantes de los que podemos hablar.

- Por supuesto. Matt me ha dicho que su trabajo en investigación celular es fascinante. – Kaish soltó una risita. Harry llevaba días evitando bajar por el tobogán y ahora ya no le quedaba más remedio.

- ¡Oh, este Matt!. Debe aprender que no puede ir diciendo eso.

- _Ni que pudiera resistirse al Veritaserum. – _Somos compañeros. No debemos guardar secretos entre nosotros. Si no nos apoyamos los unos a los otros no llegaremos a ningún fin.

- Pero ya sabe que todas nuestras investigaciones son secretas.

- Tiene razón. ¿Qué hay de ese café?. – _Y una gotita de Veritaserum._

- ¿Estas seguro?. Carles Stealth estaba en un hotel de Nueva York recibiendo un informe de Monsieur Méfiance.

- Es esa mujer. La vi en el periódico " El Profeta".

- ¿A que se dedica esa empresa?

- Es una empresa bioquímica. Se ocupan sobre todo de crear vacunas para diversas enfermedades.

- ¿Solo vacunas?

- Hay algunos proyectos para el gobierno pero son alto secreto.

- Es decir, que esa mujer puede estar creando un arma mortal.

- Es posible.

- ¿Y el chico?

- Está en la guardería. Lleva la muñequera que le puso el Lord.

- ¿Qué nos encontraremos?

- El único problema son los guardias de seguridad pero son todos muggles. No deberían darnos muchos problemas.

- Prepara un grupo. Atacareis mañana.

****

Cuando por la mañana Kaish vio que Stephan Sinclair estaba montando en el coche a cuatro niños para llevarlos a la guardería no dejó de preguntarse que dónde estaba Harry. Punks no había ido a avisarla así que era seguro que Harry no había salido de la casa. Que todos saliesen sin ningún rasguño quería decir que no había ocurrido ningún ataque. Kelly Sinclair tampoco estaba así que también debía estar dentro. Empezó a sentir pánico. ¿Y si le había pasado algo al muchacho?. Cuando Stephan arrancó el coche y desapareció por la primera esquina salió corriendo hacia la casa y entró sin ni siquiera llamar.

- Kaish. – La llamó la señora Sinclair ya que había oído ruido. – Este hombre ya se ha vuelto a dejar la puerta abierta. No se donde tiene la cabeza.

- Hola Kelly. ¿Dónde está Harry?. – La mujer parecía tranquila. No debía perder la calma. Ya la perdería si el muchacho no estaba allí.

- Está durmiendo en la habitación de Morgan. Estaba a punto de llamarte. No he creído recomendable que fuera hoy a la guardería. – Le dijo mientras subía por la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de su hijo seguida por una nerviosa Kaish.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Creo que tiene varicela.

- ¿Varicela? – La incredulidad era patente en su voz. Los niños mágicos no tenían esa enfermedad muggle. Su magia impedía que la desarrollaran. - _Así que la magia de Harry_...- Se detuvo en ese pensamiento. Harry no tenía magia.

- Ya he llamado al doctor. Está a punto de llegar.

Muy lejos de allí, en una empresa muggle, cincuenta hombres cubiertos con trajes y capuchas moradas irrumpían por las puertas principales.

- Encontradles. – Fue la fría orden de Monsieur Méfiance. Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar eran gritos de las personas que eran sacadas de sus despachos, oficinas y laboratorios a punta de pistola.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? .- Preguntó un temeroso y pálido Robert Storm cuando los habían reunido a todos en la primera planta.

- El niño. – Fue la respuesta igual de fría del shatihsta que los custodiaba. Los padres al oír que querían a un niño no dejaban de mirar hacia donde estaba la guardería preguntándose por sus hijos.

- ¿Qué niño? – Preguntó una voz de mujer.

- Uno que no lo es. –Fue la respuesta del hombre por lo que los rehenes empezaron a pensar que ese hombre estaba loco.

- Señor. Traen a los niños. – En ese momento diez niños, con edades de tres a cinco años, eran llevados por cinco hombres mientras sus profesoras eran arrastradas por otros dos que las amenazaban con hacerle daño a los niños si no cooperaban. Poned a las niñas con los demás. – Ordenó Monsieur Méfiance. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Monsieur Méfiance fue hacia los niños y los comprobó uno a uno, sin perder detalle de sus caras. – No está aquí. Buscadla. – Justo en ese momento diez de sus hombres fueron hacia las plantas superiores en busca de Takura.

- Señor. Los escudos están intactos. No ha salido nadie de aquí. – Le informó uno de sus subalternos.

- Solo lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Donde están? – El tono de odio puesto por el hombre mientras le ponía una pistola en la cabeza a Morgan dándoles a entender que lo mataría si no les contestaban hizo que Stephan Sinclair intentara llegar hasta su hijo recibiendo un balazo en la pierna. – Eso a sido un aviso. El próximo que lo intente morirá.

- ¿A quién busca? – Preguntó Matt Samuels que no dejaba de mirar a su tembloroso hijo al lado de aquel hombre y de Morgan.

- Takura. –Escupió.- Kaish Takura.__

- _¿Takura?. ¿Cómo podrían estar buscando a ese ángel de mujer? _– Esa eran las preguntas que rondaban por la mente de la mayoría.__

- Tengo la ficha del chico, señor. – Le notificó uno de sus hombres. – Harry Alexander. Cuatro años.

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó Amanda Miller mientras no dejaba de abrazar a su hija Emily.

- ¿Dónde está el chico? – Le preguntó mientras uno de sus hombres le arrebataba la niña de los brazos.

- No... No está. – Tartamudeó Margareth Jonson.

- ¿Cómo que no está? – La mirada furibunda que le echó el hombre hizo que la mujer se agarrara al brazo de Matt con todas sus fuerzas.

- Está en... enfermo. No... no ha ve... venido hoy. – La voz de la mujer no dejaba de temblar mientras Monsieur Méfiance no apartaba la pistola de la cabeza del pequeño Morgan.

- Tengo la dirección de su casa, señor. – Le informó el hombre que había estado revisando las fichas de los alumnos de la guardería.

- Vámonos. – Ordenó. Justo cuando salieron por la puerta los padres de los niños salieron corriendo hacia ellos mientras Morgan se abrazaba llorando a su padre pidiéndole que no se muriera.

- Señor. Tengo los informes del trabajo de Takura. – Le informó uno de los shatihstas mientras no dejaba de revolver unos papeles.

- ¿Qué está creando?

- Un virus, señor. Algo que acabará con todos los que no lleven magia en la sangre.

- Eso es el...

- Ochenta por ciento de la población mundial, señor.

- Esa mujer está loca.

****

****

- Saca a mi padre de donde esté y tráemelo. – Fue la orden que le dio Kaish Takura al primer mortífago que vio mientras llevaba a un febril niño en brazos al que le cubría una tupida manta que solo permitía ver de él su pelo castaño.

- Kaish . ¿Qué sucede? – Oyó la voz del Lord ya que se había aparecido en el mismo "Salón" debido a que la esmeralda de su anillo era un traslador que la llevaba directamente donde estaba el Lord.

- El niño está enfermo. – El Lord fue directamente a por Harry mientras los Mortífagos presentes se preguntaban quién era ese niño y por qué a la mujer parecía importarle tanto. Después de todo era un simple niño y esa mujer había demostrado que era capaz de matar niños.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – La voz se había vuelto de una frialdad extrema mientras miraba al dormido niño en sus brazos.

- Según el médico muggle. – Murmuró.- Varicela.****

- Los magos no tenemos esa enfermedad. La magia... – Se detuvo con el mismo pensamiento que había tenido Kaish hacia unas horas. – TRAEDME AL MÉDICO. – Ordenó mostrando toda su furia. – Y LLAMAD A SNAPE.****

****

Era la cuarta vez que pasaba por ese pasillo. Si desde que Harry y sus amigos no estaban merodeando por el colegio solo los gemelos Weasley lo hacían. Y atraparlos a ellos no era ni por asomo igual de divertido. Sí, les quitaba unos cuantos puntos y les ponía un castigo pero no era lo mismo. La cara de pánico que ponían los tres Gryffindor no era comparable a ninguna otra del colegio. Aunque después de ver en lo que se metían año tras año era lógico que no quisieran que los pillaran.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde van a estas horas?- Preguntó con voz helada a una cabeza pelirroja que salía detrás de un cuadro de frutas.

- ¡Profesor Snape!. Que alegría verle. – Empezó Fred Weasley. – Verá .Nos dio hambre...

- ... y vinimos para comer algo. – Terminó George Weasley. - _ Además de poner unas bromitas en la comida de los Slytherin. Nada grave. Solo van a tener que ir al baño cada diez minutos en las siguientes dos horas al desayuno._

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Mañana preséntense ante su jefa de casa para su detención.

- Sí, profesor Snape. – Dijeron a coro con unas vocecitas que decían que habían aprendido la lección. (Nda: Que bien interpretan estos muchachos).

- Ahora, largo. – Gruñó Severus mientras se cogía el brazo izquierdo con fuerza y salía hacia los terrenos del colegio.

****

- Mi señor. – Reverenció Severus cuando se presentó hasta el Lord mientras no dejaba de preguntarse quién era el niño que llevaba en brazos.

- Ven conmigo, Severus. – Ordenó el Lord mientras eran seguidos por Kaish hacia donde estaba un mortífago que sujetaba a un tembloroso hombre que llevaba un bastón y un parche en el ojo.

- Padre. – Saludó Kaish al médico mientras Severus daba un ligero temblor acordándose de las torturas a las que había sido sometido.

- HAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYY. – Se oyó cuando salieron del "Salón" dejando a los Mortífagos y a Snape paralizados mientras una pequeña niña iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Voldemort seguida por Pettigrew y la elfina dejando plantado a su profesor de Herbología que la estaba esperando en ese momento en la puerta de la clase para comenzar la lección.

- _¿Ese niño era Harry?. La niña debía de estar delirando. – _Ese era el pensamiento de la mayoría de ellos.__

- HARRY. HARRY. – Llamaba Amy esperando que Harry le hiciera caso.__

- Hola Amy. – La saludó muy bajito. Aún estaba medio adormilado debido a la fiebre y no dejaba de restregarse los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba con todas sus fuerzas un peluche.__

- Ven aquí, niña. – Gruñó Pettigrew aferrándola del brazo para separarla de donde estaba Harry ya que era llevado a una de las habitaciones y él tenía que asegurarse de que la niña iba a sus clases.__

****

****

El Lord no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, poniendo nerviosos a los dos Mortífagos, esperando el veredicto ya que Kaish había salido, después de decirles las indicaciones que le había dado el médico muggle, porque, según ella, tenía que ir a buscar algo importante . El médico le explicaba a Severus que era lo que tenía que hacer ya que habían desechado la idea de utilizar pociones curativas dado que con la primera que probaron lo único que consiguieron fue que los granos aumentasen de tamaño y empezasen a ponerse verdosos, teniéndole que dar otra que contrarrestase los efectos, y no sabían como reaccionaria la enfermedad con las otras que podrían intentar y las cinco que aún estaban en el cuerpo del muchacho. Habían intentado liberar la magia del muchacho para que la magia acabase con la enfermedad pero lo único que habían conseguido era que todo lo que había en la habitación, incluyéndose a ellos mismos, empezase a volar sin control. Por lo que no les había quedado otro remedio que volver a anularla. Lo que estaban probando en ese momento era que la poción que habían utilizado para cambiar el aspecto de Harry y su edad dejase de hacer efecto para ver si con el cambio de edad, al verse forzado el cuerpo a crecer más de diez años en pocos minutos, la enfermedad era anulada por el mismo proceso ya que esa enfermedad en particular era de tres días de subida y otros tres de bajada. Cuando la poción dejó de hacer efecto y el pelo de Harry volvía a ser azabache la fiebre empezó a subir a mayor velocidad y a salirle granos con mayor virulencia. Sin poder encontrar una forma de solucionar estos hechos el médico hizo lo único que pudo hacer. Le devolvió a la edad y el aspecto de cinco años. En esa edad parecía que se mantenía estable y la enfermedad evolucionaba como lo hacia en cualquier muggle. Después de lo que a Snape le pareció una eternidad el médico le pidió que le dejara solo con su señor. Cuando Snape salió, sacó su varita y empezó a comprobar el núcleo mágico del chico.

- Señor. – El Lord le lanzó una mirada asesina. – No tenemos nada que cure la enfermedad ya que ningún mago la ha tenido en los últimos mil años. Tardaríamos años en encontrar una cura por lo que vamos a tener que dejar que la pase como lo hacen los muggles.

- ¿La marca?

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, señor. La marca está ligada a su magia y no sé como va a afectar la enfermedad a su magia. Si la enfermedad la ataca la marca desaparecerá con ella. – El hombre respiró e intentó alejarse lo más que pudo del Lord. - El muchacho podría quedar convertido en un squib por el resto de su vida.- El hombre no dejaba de temblar. Ya era muy difícil para él mantenerse en pie con solo la ayuda del bastón y ahora el Lord le había levantado diez centímetros del suelo, con sus mismas manos, mientras que en sus ojos brillaba una furia asesina.

- Mi hijo no va a ser un squib. – Fue el frío susurro.

- No nos queda otro remedio que esperar, señor. – Tartamudeó el hombre mientras el Lord le lanzaba contra el suelo con una clara idea en la cabeza.

- Voy a matar a esos muggles. – El Lord ya estaba dándose la vuelta para acabar con todos los que habían tenido relación con Harry esos días cuando una pregunta le hizo volverse.

- ¿Va a romper la tregua?

- La tregua solo es para el Reino Unido. – El tono de voz hizo estremecerse al hombre sabiendo que el Lord esperaba una explicación a su pregunta.

- La varicela tarda dos semanas en incubarse. Los magos no la desarrollan porque la magia la detiene antes de finalizar el proceso así que por el tiempo que lleva sin magia lo más probable es que la cogiese cuando vivía con sus tíos.

- Dursley. – Acababan de pasar al número uno de asesinatos atroces que cometer en cuanto la tregua terminase.- SNAPE. – El hombre volvió a entrar a la habitación todo lo rápido que pudo. Le podía estar pasando cualquier cosa al muchacho. – Quédate a su lado en todo momento. Si hay algún cambio, lo que sea, me avisas. No creo que él aguante mucho más de pie. – Señaló al médico que aún temblaba de arriba a abajo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- ¿Señor, Hogwarts?. – Que él supiese Voldemort quería saber todo lo que hacía Dumbledore y sus planes para localizar al chico.

- No te separes de él. – Fue la fría orden.

****

Kaish Takura se apareció en su casa. Mañana era diecinueve de Marzo (el día del padre) y no podía romper una de las ilusiones de su amado.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí. – La mujer se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una varita entre ceja y ceja.

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **May Potter**: Me parece que todas las preguntas te han quedado contestadas. No desvariaste mucho. Acertaste con lo de la varicela. Contagiar a Amy. ¿No querrás que se quede convertida en Squib, verdad?. Lo de Ron y Hermione. No sería creíble.

- **Paula Moonlight**: Significado de capullo: Existe varios. Los más utilizados son , dejando a parte la Herbología, cuando alguien se cree superior a los demás solemos decir que es un capullo. Cuando alguien te hace una jugarreta también decimos que es un capullo. Cuando un chico/a le quita el/la novio/a a otro/a chico/a es un/a capullo/a. Cuando alguien te deja plantado/a en una cita importante es un ... Existen muchos más pero estos son los que más suelo utilizar. Espero que te lo haya aclarado aunque sea un poco.

- **Lilyan Black**: De verdad gracias por la traducción. No pensé que alguien se animara a traducirlo. Muchas gracias. Con respecto a tu pregunta. Como ya has visto está contestada en este cap.

- **Nelly Esp**: No. En el capítulo pociones explique que la poción amarilla (que es la que le hace tomar esa edad y ese aspecto) duraba un día. Kaish solo se ha tenido que asegurar que la tomé por la tarde y la poción duraría hasta la tarde siguiente. Las otras dos preguntas las dejo a tu imaginación.

- **Katherine**: Creo que nos liamos con la pregunta y la respuesta. Te preguntaba cual era la situación más bochornosa en la que te podrías imaginar a Harry en ese momento. La mía era a Snape dándole un baño. La memoria se la borrará si consigue la inmortalidad. Cuando se lleve todo el proceso de las marcas. Si es que lo consigue.

- **Clau de Snape**: Tu lado malo ganó. Los shatihstas. Pobre Sirius. Es que los Mortífagos saben lo que se juegan si fallan y no habrás pensado que Voldie no lo tiene todo pensado. Tiene un as bajo la manga. Sí Kaish me cae bien. Es súper maja.

- **Ossis**: Gracias por tu review y gracias por seguir el fic. Bienvenida.

- **Franga**: Di que sí. Primero los exámenes que quiero verte en una oficina de jefa y no por ahí haciendo cualquier trabajillo por horas. Así que a estudiar mucho. Le devolverán ambas o una de las cosas cuando ya no tenga varicela. Sería gracioso que se lo ordenara.

- **Moony**: Ya he empezado otra vez los capítulos con problemas. Si es que soy muy mala.

- **Punky**: Tiembla.

- **Ángel**: Tú déjalo en mis manos. Te va a encantar.


	49. Tortura

**Capítulo 48. Tortura.**

****

- ¿Dónde? – La voz de Voldemort era fría. Llevaba dos días buscándola. Más de cincuenta enemigos interrogados por sus propias manos. Sufriendo cada una de sus torturas. Hasta la muerte. Muchas mentes registradas buscando esa preciada información sin ningún éxito. Sus hombres le llevaban vivos a todos los enemigos que atrapaban. Esas eran sus órdenes. Atacar todos los pueblos que aún quedaban que no habían atacado anteriormente y llevarles vivos a todos los que pudieran. El shatishta tirado a sus pies solo conseguía balbucear. Habían sido horas de torturas y el Lord no iba a detenerse.- "_Crucio". – _El hombre se revolvía en el suelo con un último hálito de vida. Un hálito que se desvaneció con la última maldición. – Traedme a otro. – Sus hombres empujaron a otro de los prisioneros hacia donde estaba el Lord. Sabían a quien buscaba pero jamás habrían pensado que la desaparición de uno de sus Mortífagos, aunque fuese Takura, le pondría así. - ¿Dónde? – La mujer situada frente a él temblaba de pies a cabeza. No sabía donde estaba esa mujer pero aunque lo supiese no hablaría. Ella había perdido a sus hijos en el ataque a Donegal y prefería morir a decirle nada a aquel ser.

Muy lejos de allí una mujer estaba encadenada a la pared. Sus ropas estaban todas hechas jirones y sangraba por casi todas las partes de su cuerpo y lo que para ella era peor, le habían quitado su anillo. El anillo que la prometía a Lord Voldemort, y que para ella significaba tanto, se había desecho en cuanto dejó su dedo. Carles Stealth le había sometido a todas las maldiciones que conocía y que no mataban a la victima. Iba a matarla lentamente. Iba a pagar por cada uno de sus hombres, mujeres y niños muertos. Cogió un cubo de agua ardiendo y se lo tiró encima. Iba a comenzar otra sesión de tortura y nada mejor que empezar con agua o aceite hirviendo para que la piel se llenase de quemaduras y ampollas a las que después echaría sal. Takura se mordió el labio. No les había dado la satisfacción de gritar. Ni siquiera cuando le hizo cientos de cortes en la piel para que se desangrase lentamente. Iba a ser la esposa de Lord Voldemort y, como tal, no debía rebajarse ante esos seres inferiores. Antes moriría.

- ¿Dónde está el muchacho?

- Vete a la mierda. – Le escupió a la cara por lo que el hombre le golpeó partiéndola el labio.

- ¿Dónde está el Lord?

- Muérete. – La voz sonaba apagada. Llevaban dos días torturándola para que dijese la ubicación de su señor pero ella no iba a hablar. Le amaba demasiado para dejar que le sucediese algo.

- ¿Dónde está?- Volvió a preguntar mientras marcaba con un hierro ardiente su pálida piel. Takura apretó los puños.

- Antes muerta.

- Todavía no, jovencita. – El jefe de los shatihstas le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.- Antes voy a probar contigo las maldiciones que les mostraste a los Mortífagos. Una por una.- Hizo un movimiento con la varita y Takura cayó al suelo. Sus piernas ya no la sostenían. - ¿Cómo era la primera?. ¡A sí! .La del ahogamiento pero esa es bastante simple. Será mejor que esa la sustituyamos y después pasemos a las demás. Eran más interesantes. "_Elektrische Haken_" – En ese momento sintió como si dos ganchos se clavasen en su estomago y hubiesen conectado una corriente eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte para derrumbar a un hombre el doble que ella. Dejó que la mujer se retorcieses en el mugriento suelo hasta que estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia. – Te lo repetiré por última vez. ¿Dónde?

- Vete al infierno. – Todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y su respiración era entrecortada.

- Habla.

- Lánzate un "_Avada_".

- "_Musculus Curtare_**" – **En ese momento las piernas y brazos de Kaish empezaron a ser empujados hacia lados contrarios. – La mujer volvió a morderse el labio. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación pero no gritaría. Antes muerta.

- Deja de rascarte. – La voz de Severus Snape sonaba hastiada. Había repetido la misma frase desde que Harry se había despertado por lo menos treinta veces cada hora y en esos momentos hubiese preferido que se hubiera quedado dormido. Antes solo tenía que mirar si había algún cambio significativo pero ahora estaba harto de decir la maldita frase. Al menos la fiebre casi había desaparecido gracias a los paños fríos.

- Es que pica. – El convaleciente intentaba rascarse un grano detrás de la espalda que no hacia más que molestar mientras intentaba terminar su trabajo de defensa.

- Deja de rascarte o cogerás una infección. – Volvió a repetir ya que Harry estaba intentando rascarse con uno de los postes de la cama por lo que Severus tuvo que alejarle de él.

- ¿No se supone que los magos no cogen la varicela?

- La magia impide que se desarrolle no que no la cojamos.

- Es decir. ¿Qué si a los magos se les quita su magia muchos de ellos la desarrollaran? – Preguntó mientras se rascaba un grano en la planta del pie.

- Sí y deja de rascarte.

- ¿Y no podían haber inventado algo para curarla?. Esto pica horrores. – Iba a rascarse un grano que tenía en el brazo cuando Severus le sujetó la mano.

- Se acabó. – Ya se había hartado de repetirlo. Así que cogió su varita, hizo aparecer unos guantes de cocina y se los puso en las manos. – Nada de rascarte.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Estaba intentando quitarse los guantes pero estos no salían.

- Ya lo he hecho.

- Pero no puedo hacer mi trabajo con ellos. – Señaló su pergamino con la mano. Intentaba darle una buena razón para que se los quitara. Conociendo a Severus Snape no tenía muchas más oportunidades. Severus miró el pergamino y después a Harry.

- No te los voy a quitar. – Le contestó mientras veía como intentaba rascarse un grano de la pierna. Hizo aparecer una pluma a vuelapluma donde se quedó registrado todo lo que llevaba escrito hasta ese momento. – Díctalo. – Harry le miró con cara de fastidio y volvió a la tarea de intentar quitárselos.

- Puedes intentarlo hasta hartarte. No van a salir. Si te pica muerde algo como tu peluche. – Harry le lanzó una mirada al peluche y le dirigió una mirada divertida a su profesor.

- No creo que le gustase. Se pondría de muy mal humor.

- ¡Vamos Harry!. ¿No me dirás que a tu pequeño amigo le va a doler?. Ni que a tu muñeco le importase. - Le dio una sonrisa sarcástica- Además, ¿no eres un poco mayor para tener peluches?. Que aparentes cinco años no quiere decir que los tengas. ¿O es qué esa poción también te ha afectado al cerebro? – Harry solo pudo hacer una cosa después de la ironía con la que el profesor lanzó la pregunta. Puso su voz más angelical y como un niño bueno solo dijo una palabra.

- Puuuunnnks. – Antes de darse cuenta Severus se encontraba tirado en el suelo, teniendo encima de él un Nundu que le mostraba peligrosamente sus fauces, mientras oía pequeñas risitas.

- ¿Vaya parece que te estas divirtiendo?. – Sonó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. – Y yo que te traía compañía.

- Sean. Amy. Niddy. – Llamó felizmente Harry mientras el nundu, después de olisquear a Snape, se ponía a su lado y entraban los nombrados seguidos de Pettigrew.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí abajo? – Le preguntó Severus a O'Sullivan mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y Harry estaba explicándole a Amy por qué tenía tantos granos mientras Pettigrew y Niddy le observaban con desconcierto.

- El Lord está fuera de si. He traído a Amy porque este es el único lugar donde no se oyen los gritos.

- Déjala aquí. – Señaló disimuladamente a Harry.- Al menos no se acordara de rascarse. Empiezo a entender a la pobre señora Pomfrey. Es peor paciente que yo.

- No puede ser tan malo. – O'Sullivan miraba por encima del hombro de Snape mientras Amy contaba los granos que tenía Harry en la cara.

- Pues te dejó todo el honor de cuidarlo. Según su horario hay que bañarlo.

- ¡¿Ba... qué?! – Exclamó el motivo de la conversación.

- Que por mucho que te guste ese pijama tan bonito – Harry se puso rojo ante la mirada de diversión de su profesor. – hay que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa.

- Puedo bañarme solo.- Declaró mientras intentaba quitarse las manoplas.

- No, no puedes. – Y añadió al ver que iba a replicar.- Y no, no te voy a quitar los guantes.

- ¡Solo es un baño!. Me baño solo desde hace años. – Protestó. – ¡No puedes hacerme esto!.

- Sí que puedo. Para bañarte hay que calcular la temperatura del agua, el tiempo que vas a estar en ella y que no te arranques ningún grano. No quiero que cojas una infección ni que la fiebre vuelva a subir. Aprecio demasiado mi vida.

- Pero...

- O lo hago yo o Pettigrew. Tu decides.

- ¿Cómo era la siguiente maldición? - El hombre estaba disfrutando con esa sesión de tortura. Miraba a la sangrante mujer frente a él y sonreía. Esa mujer gritaría con alguna de las maldiciones. Su testarudez era más fuerte que la arrogancia de esa mujer. Sí, la maldición que destrozaba los huesos. La "_Ossum Crepare_"- Apuntó a Kaish con su varita y dijo la maldición. En ese momento todos los huesos de la mujer crujieron y se partieron. El dolor era atroz. No había hueso de su cuerpo que no estuviera roto. El hombre le pegó una patada donde uno de sus huesos sobresalía para que el dolor fuese mayor. Estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de oírla gritar. Forzó a su mente a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el dolor. Pensó en lo que era tan importante y que le había llevado a ir a su casa. El regalo. El regalo del día del padre. Se lo tenía que haber entregado ayer. Era la ilusión de su señor. Recibir su primer regalo del día del padre. Pensó en el pequeño molde de arcilla que se encontraba en su casa. Le había cambiado los colores el día que lo llevó allí. De rojo y dorado a verde y plata. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al recordar las veces que Harry había intentado romperlo cuando pensaba que no le miraba. No podía morir ahí. Tenía que entregárselo. - Maldita mujer. GRITA. – El jefe de los shatihstas le pegó una patada en el estomago. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ya ni siquiera iba a seguir su propio juego. Esa mujer le estaba ganando en su propio terreno. – "_Musculus Arthofium_" – La mujer volvió a morderse el labio mientras no dejaba de pensar que tenía que volver a verle. Cada día estaba más cerca de su sueño. Ser la mujer de Lord Voldemort. Ya no le importaba que ese hombre acabase de destrozarla todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que el Lord no la dejaría morir sin buscarla y que si moría él buscaría venganza.__

- Muérete, capullo.__

- ¿Sabes algo de Severus? – Le preguntó Minerva McGonagall a Dumbledore que acababa de dar el comunicado de que el profesor de pociones se encontraba de viaje por asuntos personales mientras no dejaban de mirar a cuatro Gryffindor que parecían muy nerviosos mientras no dejaban de mirar algunos libros sacados ilegalmente de la biblioteca.

- No. Los últimos que le vieron fueron los gemelos Weasley y me han jurado y perjurado que ellos no le hicieron nada.

- ¿Sabéis lo que buscan? – Se unió a la conversación Remus que no había dejado de observar el extraño comportamiento de los Gryffindor.

- Algo que escucharon a uno de los Slytherin. Me dijeron que me informarían de lo que descubriesen pero que era imposible que la hubiese cogido.

- ¿Coger el qué? – Le cuestionó Remus que ya estaba harto del misterio del director.

- La varicela.

- Vamos, Albus. No te creerás que la ha cogido. Para eso debería ser un muggle y Harry es un mago. – Le informó Minerva.

- A no ser... – El profesor de defensa se quedo callado. No podían haberle hecho eso. Ese hechizo estaba prohibido por el ministerio de magia desde hacia siglos. Dejaba a los magos completamente indefensos. Convertidos en muggles.

- A no ser ... ¿qué, Remus? – Preguntaron a la vez tanto el director como la subdirectora.

- _"Kvarter margusd ledare"_

- Esa maldición está prohibida, Remus. – Le informó la subdirectora. – Le dejaría convertido en un simple...__

- ...muggle. – Terminó el director. – Hasta que un mago decidiese devolverle su magia.__

- Y entonces si podría tener la varicela porque la podría terminar de desarrollar.- Remus se levantó con toda la rapidez que pudo de la mesa llamando la atención de los que allí estaban. – Tengo que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey.__

- ¿Habéis sabido algo de Sirius? – Le preguntó Minerva mientras veía a Remus salir del comedor.__

- Nada. Ninguna carta ni mensaje. Nadie de la orden le ha visto. Parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra. __

- Traedlos. – Los Mortífagos miraban al hombre que estaba delante de Voldemort. Si no hablaba los que sufrirían la ira del Lord, antes que él, serían su mujer y sus hijos. Si hablaba morirían de forma rápida.

- Mátame a mi pero a ellos déjalos. – Intentó suplicar el hombre mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos contra él.

- ¿Dónde está? – La voz de Voldemort sonó impasible.

- No puedo. Si lo hago ellos nos mataran. – El hombre sonaba desesperado.

- "_Crucio"- _El hombre miró a su esposa que se retorcía en el suelo ya que el Lord le había lanzado la maldición a ella. - ¿Dónde? – Volvió a preguntar sin levantar la maldición.

- No puedo. – No dejaba de mirar a su esposa que se retorcía en el suelo mientras apretaba a sus hijos fuertemente contra él.

- Ya me he cansado de torturar a adultos. "_Incendio_"- El hombre miraba horrorizado como su mujer daba gritos mientras era quemada viva.

- En... En...

- "_Avada Kedavra". ­_– El Lord acabó con la mujer y apuntó su varita hacia el mayor de los niños. - ¿Dónde?

- En I... En Italia.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí abajo? – Preguntó O'Sullivan mientras miraba por la ventana y veía a unos quinientos Mortífagos ataviados para el combate.

- Snape. – El nombrado se dio la vuelta con toda la rapidez que pudo, después de dejar a un recién bañado "niño" en la cama, e hizo una ligera reverencia a aquel que le había llamado siendo imitado por los otros dos Mortífagos.

- Mi señor.

- Si alguien intenta entrar o salir – miró a los presentes- de esta habitación mátalo. – Le ordenó mientras " No te importa" estaba preparando la inyección con la poción de Harry ante el desagrado de este. No tenía ya bastante con lidiar con sus picores que encima ese tipo venía a pincharle. – Niddy infórmame si algo pasa.- Subió a Amy a la cama con Harry, al que le estaban pinchando, y creó un escudo alrededor de ellos tres.- Punks nos vamos. - Después salió de la habitación seguido del Nundu dejando a Severus, Sean y Pettigrew vigilando la habitación y a Niddy vigilando a los Mortífagos.

- ¿Van a atacar? – Preguntó O'Sullivan sin dejar de mirar como los Mortífagos se desaparecían.

- Por supuesto. – Les respondió la persona que menos esperaban. "No te importa" – Esto es personal para el Lord. Nadie ataca a su prometida sin rendirle cuentas a él.

- ¿Prometida? – Preguntaron los tres Mortífagos a la vez.

- Kaish. – Les respondió Harry mientras intentaba rascarse inútilmente un grano de la nariz.

- ¿Takura? – Preguntó sobresaltado Snape mientras hechizaba los pijamas que Harry utilizaría esos días.

- _"Nevenstrang Verfallen" – _El shatishta acababa de lanzar la maldición degeneradora del sistema nervioso cuando las alarmas de su casa de Nápoles empezaron a sonar.__

- Señor. Nos han encontrado. Son demasiados. No podemos hacerles frente. – Le informó uno de sus hombres mientras no dejaba de mirar a la mujer tirada frente a él. No había conseguido que gritase. La había sometido a la peores maldiciones que conocía y esa mujer no había lanzado ni un solo grito.__

- "_Avada Kedavra_" – Se oyó no muy lejos.__

- Señor. Debe marcharse. Yo acabaré con ella. – El hombre le puso a su jefe un traslador en las manos mientras le instaba para que se fuese de allí.__

- Utiliza un "_Incendio_". – Le ordenó mientras su subordinado activaba el traslador ya que se oían pasos cerca de allí.__

- _"Incedi..." – _El hombre no pudo acabar la maldición. Un nundu le había desgarrado la garganta antes de poder terminarla. La que estaba en el suelo medio moribunda era su ama. La mujer que le había criado desde que nació. Su madre.__

- Kaish. – Sonó una voz fría desde la puerta de la celda.

- Lo siento, querido. – Se oyó como un murmullo.

- ¿El qué? – El Lord estaba verdaderamente desconcertado. Se esperaba alguna suplica de ayuda, algún grito de dolor pero nunca una disculpa.

- No pude entregarte tu regalo. Lo siento.

- ¿Regalo?- Estaba verdaderamente desconcertado. Levitó a la mujer ya que solamente el tocarla hubiese sido un suplicio para ella.

- El día del padre. Fue ayer. Por eso salí. Tenía que ir a buscarlo.

****

**Estas maldiciones son de Polloman (H.P. y el poder de la mente)que amablemente me ha permitido utilizarlas.**

**- Elektrische Haken** : Mía y de Punky. Yo puse el hechizo y Punky la idea (Es la responsable de mis ataques psicópatas). Lo que hace es crear dos ganchos mágicos que son introducidos en el estomago de la victima y por ahí soltar una descarga eléctrica el doble de lo normal de lo que se necesitaría para tumbar a una persona de ese tamaño y peso.

- **Musculus Curtare **: Esta es mía pero dado que he utilizado palabras de Polloman la daré por compartida.

**- Kvarter margusd ledare**, sobre esta maldición inventada lo que único que no se explica dentro del capitulo es que significa. **Kvarter** (del sueco bloquear), **margusd** (es una deformación de la palabra magus del latín mágico) y **ledare **(del sueco núcleo).

**-Ossum Crepare**: es una maldición rompe-huesos que destruye simultáneamente todos los huesos del cuerpo, y significa Ossum (del latín hueso) y Crepare (del latín quebrar).

**-Musculus Arthofium**: es una maldición que se usa para atrofiar los músculos del cuerpo, y significa Musculus (del latín músculo) y Arthofium (atrofiar que es una deformación de arthritis: artritis en latín)

**-Nevenstrang Verfallen:** es una maldición que se usa para degenerar el sistema nervioso por completo, y significa Nevenstrang (del alemán cordón nervioso) y Verfallen (del alemán degeneración).

**Contestación de reviews**:

- **May Potter**: Pues nada,, nada . A estudiar para aprobarlas todas. Puede que sí, puede que no. Esa es la cuestión.

- **Nelly Esp**: Los shatihstas. Te has acercado pero muy poquito.

- **MerlínJJ**: De primero gracias por dejar review. Siempre se agradece y te alegra saber que os gusta la historia. No me molesta que me des ideas siempre son de agradecer( Sobretodo si decido comenzar otro fic. ) pero no puedo utilizarlas para este dado que aunque todavía no lo tengo escrito el final ya lo tengo pensado y tendría que cambiar toda la trama que tengo pensada (y que aún falta por escribir). De todas formas muchas gracias.

- **Katherine**: Soy una niña mala pero no pude resistir la tentación. A tu pregunta de por qué le pasa todo a él. Es el protagonista y no puedo matarlo o se acaba el fic. (Blacky desvariando).

- **Moony**: A mi me la pego mi hermana. Ese día me acorde y de ahí salió esta loca idea.

- **Clau de Snape**: Contestando preguntas. Es el prota. Puede que sí, puede que no. Quizás. Se le pasó completamente por alto. Pero ya sabes esas sorpresas te da la vida. Sino sería muy aburrida. Y sí. Tú lado malo vuelve a ganar.

- **Ángel**: Corazón perdóname pero no podía matarla. No tengo corazón para eso y me pidió con tantas ganas que Voldie fuese a rescatarla que no me pude negar. En compensación te diré que aún no he acabado con ella. En el próximo capítulo le haré lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer. Te lo prometo. Aunque espero que te hayas divertido esta semana a mi costa y sobretodo a costa de Kaish.

- **Punky**: Ji,ji,ji. No he sido mala del todo. No podía matarte. Te cogí cariño aquel día hace tantos capítulos en el que me mandaste tu primer review. (Blacky se pone nostálgica). Además no puedo matarte por cuestiones que algún día descubrirás.

- **Shaka**: ¡Ostias!. Todo un fic definido en una sola palabra. Muchas gracias por el review. Me encantó. Ya sabes. Si corto y bueno dos veces bueno.

- **Lobezno**: ¡LOBITO!. Pensé que me habías abandonado. Como no te gustó la idea de que le hiciera pequeño. Pero ya veo que no. Así que yo feliz. Por cierto, no. Soy cruel pero no tanto.

- **Shaka black**: Muchas gracias y bienvenid.

- **Paula Moonlight**: Me debes cinco galeones. Si. Ni siquiera Voldie imaginó que eso pudiera pasar. Después de todo es humano. O casi.


	50. Una dura lección

**Capítulo 49. Una dura lección.**

****

- Severus. – Llamó el director de Hogwarts cuando este entró en el despacho del director siendo observado por los cuatro que estaban en esa reunión.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor, Granger. – Esa simple frase hizo que todos le mirasen como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- ¿Severus? – El director tenía una mirada interrogante.

- El chico estaba en una guardería, Albus. Aparenta cinco años y al menos en los próximos tres días seguirá con esa apariencia.

- ¿Tres días? – Preguntó aún más intrigado.

- Los tres días de bajada.

- ¿Entonces, sí tiene la varicela? – Afirmó más que preguntó Remus.

- Sí, pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa, Lupin. El problema es que es una enfermedad que no han tenido los magos desde hace siglos y el último que la pasó se quedó convertido en un squib.

- La señora Pomfrey me dijo que era seguro que sería un squib si habían utilizado ese hechizo. Que nada protegía el núcleo mágico de la enfermedad ya que al ser anulado la enfermedad podría acabar con él. – Explicó Remus.

- Por eso hay todavía una esperanza. El Lord no utilizó el hechizo sino una poción de su propia invención y cuando intentamos liberar su magia en vez de disminuir esta se volvió salvaje y nos hizo a todos volar por la habitación.

- Entonces solo podemos esperar. – Dijo con resignación Dumbledore. – Harry es un muchacho muy fuerte. Estoy seguro que lo superará. – Añadió mirando a Ron y a Hermione que estaban pálidos.

- Aunque solo sea por cabezonería. – Añadió Snape.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo más? – Le preguntó Dumbledore.

- Prepárate para una guerra en la que no podemos interferir, Albus. El Lord estaba fuera de si desde el ataque a su prometida.

- ¿Prometida? – La incredulidad patente en las cuatro voces.

- Takura.- Aclaró- Va a ser una masacre. Ahora si no os importa tengo una poción que preparar y ya voy retrasado. – Apuntó mientras miraba a Remus. - Solo quedan unos días para la luna llena. – Fue a salir pero se volteó al llegar a la puerta. - Por cierto Albus, deberías aumentarle el sueldo a la señora Pomfrey. Creo que no se le paga lo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó extrañado el director pero el profesor de pociones puso una sonrisa entre divertida y de exasperación y salió por la puerta.  Mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban lugar a la gárgola que eran la entrada / salida del despacho del director no pudo dejar de recordar la última escena que había vivido con Harry.****

**Flash back**

- O lo hago yo o Pettigrew. Tu decides.

- Nin... gu.. no. Me ba... ño sol...o. – Había comenzado a intentar quitarse los guantes con la boca. No iba a dejar que lo hiciesen. El problema era que los dos hombres estaban a cada lado de él dispuestos a atraparle en cuanto hiciese el menor movimiento.

- Muy bien. Si lo quieres así. Pettigrew si haces los honores.  – El animago estaba a punto de cargarle cuando se encontró que en el lugar donde antes estaba Harry ahora solo se encontraba el aire.

- ¿Dónde...? – Pero Harry ya estaba en la otra punta de la habitación detrás del profesor de esgrima. Ni siquiera Severus había conseguido saber como había podido moverse tan rápido. Hubiese jurado, si no fuese porque no tenía magia, que se había desaparecido. Pero la verdad era que había tenido muchos años de práctica con Dudley.

- Me baño solo. – Declaró mientras Pettigrew se acercaba peligrosamente donde estaba. - _Ni en tus sueños, Pettigrew_. – Y antes de que el animago pudiese darse cuenta Harry estaba en la otra punta de la habitación.

- O'Sullivan no le dejes escapar. – Le ordenó Pettigrew pero el profesor de esgrima no podía dejar de reír. Pettigrew había comenzado a correr detrás de Harry por toda la habitación mientras Amy animaba al muchacho, al grito de ¡Harry! ¡Harry!, que no tenía ningún problema en librarse del mortífago. Niddy no sabía que hacer. Harry corría como si le persiguiese el mismo diablo pero no parecía estar en peligro por las burlas de "atrápame si puedes"  o "eres más lento que una tortuga" así que no sabía si avisar a su señor. Al final pensó que no había visto a su joven señor reírse nunca de esa manera y que no le haría ningún daño seguir un poco más por lo que cuando Pettigrew pasó por su lado le puso "inocentemente" la zancadilla. Después de todo su amo no le había ordenado que su joven señor no pudiera divertirse y si el Nundu no se había movido de donde estaba era porque no corría peligro.

- CUIDADO HARRY. -Tan concentrado estaba de esquivar a Pettigrew que se le pasó un pequeño detalle y fue el grito de Amy el que se lo recordó pero demasiado tarde. Se había acercado peligrosamente a la zona donde Severus Snape había permanecido inmóvil, dejando que Pettigrew se encargara de entretenerlo, hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente confiado para no recordarle. Así que cuando Amy gritó Harry ya estaba en brazos del profesor de pociones mientras era cargado, cual saco de patatas, mientras no dejaba de patalear. Cuando Severus Snape llegó hasta el baño (dio gracias a Merlín de que la habitación tuviese su propio baño.) utilizó su varita para llenar la bañera y calentar el agua hasta la temperatura idónea pero se encontró con un pequeño problema. Harry seguía vestido y ni se le pasaba por la mente el dejarle en el suelo para desnudarlo. Si se escapaba ya no podrían atraparlo. Harry se vio salvado hasta que notó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su profesor. Una sonrisa que le hizo estremecer. Al notar que Harry había adivinado sus pensamientos entró en acción y antes de que pudiese reaccionar le metió en la bañera con pijama incluido.

- Ahora estate quieto. – El profesor se acercaba para empezar a desvestirle pero a Harry se le pasaba cualquier cosa por la cabeza menos dejar que el hombre le desnudase. Si el hombre quería jugar juegos tendría. Así que cuando el profesor se agachó y extendió la mano para quitarle la camiseta del pijama Harry se colgó de esta haciendo que el profesor también cayera en la bañera dejándolo completamente empapado. Lo siguiente que vio el profesor era que su alumno se había escapado. _Genial_. Ahora tenía un chico de quince años que se comportaba como un crió de cinco al que le podía dar una neumonía. Pensó que si de verdad esa poción no le había afectado al cerebro. Pero ahora tenía un problema aún mayor. Lo único que le faltaba era que la fiebre de Harry volviese a subir para que el Lord le aplicase una sesión de "_cruciatus"._

- VEN AQUÍ. – La voz que se escuchaba era la de Peter Pettigrew que al ver salir a Harry del baño había vueltoa su anterior tarea de capturarle mientras volvían a escucharse risas y gritos de animo. Cuando Severus salió del baño tenía cara de estrangular al primero que se pusiese en su camino y Harry comprobando que Pettigrew aún estaba detrás de él no lo había visto salir. Solo lo notó cuando los gritos de animo de Amy se habían detenido en seco y ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque había intentado frenar el agua que aún chorreaba del pijama le había hecho resbalar y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había chocado contra él, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, y por la mirada de Severus estaba en verdaderos problemas. El profesor, después de respirar profundamente, había hecho aparecer unas cuerdas, le había atado de pies y manos y ahora le cargaba de vuelta al baño después de gruñirle a un encrespado nundu que solo iba a bañarle. Aún así Harry no se lo iba a poner fácil. Se retorcía entre sus brazos intentando soltarse pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando volvió a sentirse dentro del agua. Severus había encontrado una forma de quitarle toda la ropa. No era la más rápida pero era igual de efectiva por lo que el pijama se encontraba flotando en la bañera hecho pequeños jirones .

- ¿Si prometo portarme bien me soltaras? – Harry estaba poniendo su voz más angelical mientras no dejaba de mirar de soslayo hacia la puerta. Severus solo lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No y ahora estate quieto a ver si podemos hacer algo con ese pelo tuyo. – Claro que decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo ya que cada vez que intentaba lavárselo Harry se hundía en el agua haciendo imposible la tarea. - Estate quieto. – Estaba empezando a desesperarse.

- No. – Le respondió poniendo una amplia sonrisa. Severus le miró y volvió a poner la misma sonrisa que le daba escalofríos a cualquiera de sus alumnos. Había encontrado la manera de que Harry se estuviera quieto el tiempo suficiente como para poder lavársela. Y después de todo ya estaba mojado. Así que, ante el pasmo de Harry, se desnudó, quedándose únicamente en calzoncillos, y se metió en la bañera quedándose detrás de él. Le inmovilizó poniendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura y empezó a lavarle la cabeza ante los fútiles intentos de Harry de librarse del profesor y de las cuerdas que le ataban.

- Esta vas a pagármela. – Harry sonaba verdaderamente enojado. Severus en toda respuesta convocó un cubo de agua y se lo echó por encima quitándole todo el jabón de encima.

- ¿Harry? – La voz de Severus sonaba preocupada. Hacia ya rato que le estaba echando agua con la esponja por la espalda al muchacho y este parecía en su mundo.- ¿Harry?

- ¿Va a matarme, verdad? – Harry ni siquiera había levantado la vista del agua. Seguía perdido en su propio mundo pero a la vez atento a la respuesta del profesor.

- No debes pensar en eso.-  La voz de Severus sonaba tranquila. Tragándose la única respuesta que era verdad. – Solo debes pensar en ponerte bien.

- ¿Pero si no recupero mi magia me matará? ¿Y también matará a Amy? – Severus se mantuvo callado. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esas preguntas. Al igual que sabía que Harry también las conocía.

- Salgamos de aquí El agua empieza a estar fría. – Sabía que era mentira. Él mismo le había echado un hechizo para que no perdiera su temperatura.

- ¿Profesor Snape? – Le llamó mientras el hombre le envolvía en una de las toallas y le soltaba las ataduras.

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? – No lo entendía.

- Por cuidar de mi.

- El Lord lo ordenó. -  Su voz decía que prefería estar en cualquier parte del mundo que cuidándole pero sus ojos le delataban. Cuando por fin había terminado de vestirle, y de hacer lo propio consigo mismo, se volvió para llevarle de vuelta a la cama. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba donde lo había dejado. Pensó que con lo rápido que era podía estar en cualquier parte de la casa pero no había ido muy lejos. Cuando se dio la vuelta se lo encontró junto al lavabo con una sonrisa que solo había visto en James Potter. Harry había abierto el grifo del agua fría en su totalidad y antes de que Severus pudiera dar dos pasos en su dirección había puesto la manopla en el chorro de agua dirigiendo este hacia el profesor. Si Severus se había empapado antes de agua templada ahora estaba recibiendo un chorro de agua helada. Esa se la iba a pagar. Cuando por fin dejó de recibir agua se dio cuenta que Harry se había vuelto a escapar. Al salir del baño le vio tumbado en su cama como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida con una sonrisa de pura inocencia. Dio un largo suspiro. Si siempre que estaba enfermo era así compadecía a la pobre señora  Pomfrey. Pero por fin había terminado de bañarle y ahora solo tenía que limitarse a vigilar que no saliese de la cama. Tuvo que contener una risa cuando pasó al lado de Amy. La niña en cuanto le vio acercarse corrió a esconderse detrás de su padre pensando que seguramente ahora le tocaría a ella. Ya se estaba sentando en la silla que llevaba días ocupando cuando llegó Pettigrew con la bandeja de la comida con tan mala suerte que no vio al nundu que estaba tumbado a los pies de la cama y le pisó la cola. Lo único que escucharon después fue un grito de dolor ya que el animal había tomado su justa venganza mordiéndole las posaderas. Después se puso más blanco al grito de "Pettigrew voy a matarte". Ya que al pisar al nundu la bandeja se le había caído cayéndole encima al ocupante de la cama por lo que en ese momento estaban como al principio. Mientras Pettigrew corría intentando alcanzar a Harry para devolverle al baño O´Sullivan se reía con todas las fuerzas que era capaz mientras Amy jaleaba a Harry para que no se dejase atrapar y Snape empezaba a conjurar unas cuerdas. Ese estaba siendo un día muuuuuuy laaaaaaargo.

**Fin flash back**

****

El Lord se paseaba por la habitación. Hacía varias horas que el médico la examinaba. Su estado había aterrorizado a más de un mortífago que aún se preguntaban como esa mujer no lanzaba ni un solo grito de dolor. Le habían lanzado las peores maldiciones de magia negra que existían. Incluso superaban al "_cruciatus"_. Al menos esa maldición tenía una más pronta recuperación, si no te volvía loco, pero esas que le habían lanzado dejarían secuelas por varias semanas.

- Señor. – El mortífago sudaba copiosamente. Había sido uno de los trabajos más duros en todos sus días como médico.

- Habla. – El Lord no dejaba de mover entre sus manos un pequeño molde de arcilla. Kaish se había negado a ser atendida si antes no iban a por el regalo del día del padre.

- Su estado ha dejado de ser critico, mi lord. Las pociones están actuando bien, señor. Se recuperará pero... – El mortífago se calló.

- Pero... ¿qué? – El Lord no tenía mucha paciencia y ese hombre estaba a punto de acabar con la poca que le quedaba.

- No podrá tener hijos, señor. – El Lord le lanzó una mirada que de no ser porque el mortífago aún miraba el suelo hubiese sido fulminado por esta. – Destrozaron todos sus órganos internos, señor. No he podido hacer nada. – Punks lanzó un gruñido. No se había separado de su ama desde que la habían encontrado.

- Sal de mi vista. – El tono estaba conteniendo toda la ira que sentía por lo que el mortífago casi corrió hasta la puerta aún llevando el bastón. Si el Lord explotaba estaba muerto.

- Lo siento. – Se oyó muy bajito. El Lord fue hacia la mujer que soltaba pequeñas lagrimas mientras estaba tumbada en una amplia cama. – Entiendo que ya no quieras que sea tu esposa.

- Vas a ser mi esposa y mi esposa no debe llorar. Recuérdalo. -  El tono había sido de una frialdad aterradora pero hizo que Kaish parara súbitamente de llorar.

- Pero no puedo darte herederos. – Argumentó. - Alguien que continúe el legado de los Slytherin.

- Yo ya tengo mi heredero. Harry es mi heredero y tú serás su madre. – Hizo aparecer un anillo en su dedo. - No lo olvides. – Añadió saliendo de la habitación.

- _Amo - _Llamó una enorme serpiente en cuanto entró a la habitación contigua.

- _Nadie va a arrebatarme a mi familia, Nagini. - _Declaró mientras le pasaba la mano por la mejilla a Harry que dormía siendo abrazado por Amy. - _Nadie._

****

****

O'Sullivan miraba a su alrededor. La únicas veces que había luchado con los Mortífagos había sido para proteger pero esta vez no. El Lord los había convocado a todos ellos para atacar. Iba a tener su venganza. Nadie dudaba de eso.

- ¿Estas listo?  - Le preguntó Keller mientras se ponía la máscara.

- Nunca podré estar listo para esto. – Le temblaban las manos mientras se ponía la máscara. Sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo. No podría arrebatar una vida a sangre fría como lo harían los demás.

- Pues lo estés o no allá vamos. – O'Sullivan estaba en el grupo de Keller. Como a Harry no le gustaba ese hombre. Le hubiese gustado que Snape hubiese estado allí pero el Lord le había ordenado volver a Hogwarts cuando el estado de Harry mejoró y Pettigrew se había quedado vigilándolos. – "D_estructio" – _Keller tiró la puerta de la primera casa mientras otros grupos hacían lo mismo con las siguientes. Se empezaron a oír gritos. Gritos que le desgarraban el alma. Quería correr y ayudarlos pero las piernas no le obedecían. Se había quedado inmóvil. Nada en el mundo le había preparado para lo que estaba viendo. Los Mortífagos utilizaban las maldiciones que habían utilizado contra Takura. Los dejaban vivir el tiempo suficiente para que sintiesen todo el dolor que las maldiciones provocaban para acabar quemándolos vivos. Punks desgarraba el cuello de aquellos que intentaban huir y Nagini impregnaba su veneno en aquellos que se acercaban demasiado al Lord. No podía moverse. Él no podía ser el autor de ese sufrimiento. Delante de él estaban dos Mortífagos. Se divertían lanzando a una mujer "_cruciatus_". La mujer gritaba y se revolvía tirada en el suelo. Su hija, una pequeña niña pelirroja, salió corriendo hacia su madre.

- Mátala. – Ordenó una voz detrás de él. La voz de Lord Voldemort. O'Sullivan miró a la pequeña niña. No debería ser mayor que Amy. Su Amy. Fue caminando hacia la pequeña. Parecía que su cuerpo iba solo ya que su mente se negaba a ir. Estaba detrás de ella. Su agonizante madre a su lado mientras era zarandeada por la pequeña. Suplicando para que no la dejase sola. Los dos Mortífagos que antes la atacaban se retiraron para dejarle espacio a una seña del Lord. Era su momento de decidir. O ser un asesino o morir entre aquellas personas cuyo único delito era ser familia de aquellos que los habían atacado. La niña se dio la vuelta y le miró con sus castaños ojos. Le recordaron a los ojos de su pequeña. Apuntó su varita hacia la niña. Debía decidir. Ya no le quedaba más tiempo.

- Corre. – Dirigió su varita hacia los dos Mortífagos que estaban a su lado. No podía hacerlo. No iba a ser uno de ellos. –MUEVETE- Gritó al ver que la niña no reaccionaba. De repente se sintió liviano. Sin ninguna preocupación. En un mundo de completa felicidad. En su cabeza una simple orden. Era tan fácil de cumplir. Sí, lo haría. No era difícil. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Su espada en sus manos. Ensangrentada. Se forzó a mirar hacia abajo. Su mente se negaba a creer lo que había hecho. El cuerpo de la pequeña yacía al lado del de su madre. Con un agujero justo en el corazón. Los ojos en blanco. Vacíos. Cayó al lado de la pequeña. Llorando. Le había arrebatado la vida.

- Mis Mortífagos no deben tener piedad, O'Sullivan. – El Lord no había dejado de apuntar su varita hacia él desde que le había lanzado el "_Imperius_". – "_Crucio_" – Sean se retorcía en el suelo a causa del dolor. Un dolor como el que no había sentido nunca. Hasta que el Lord levantó la maldición. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón. Había sido obligado a quitar una vida. – La pequeña no tendrá la conciencia de su padre. Será la mano derecha de mi hijo. Dos perfectos asesinos. – La palabras tardaron en entrar en la mente de Sean. El aturdimiento que sentía le había hecho lento en su comprensión. Cuando por fin comprendió las palabras se levantó y fue directo a por el Lord. La espada en sus manos. Iba a matarle aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese. No iba a dejar que convirtiese a su hija en una asesina. Lanzó todo su odio en el golpe pero el Lord ya se lo esperaba. En el tiempo que había tardado en reaccionar había llamado a la espada de Slytherin y detuvo el golpe. Sean volvió  a arremeter con todo su odio puesto en aquel ser. – Eres bueno O'Sullivan pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarte a mi. – Las palabras eran frías mientras detenía el golpe. Como nunca las había oído. Volvió a golpear. Su hija no sería una asesina. Nunca lo permitiría. Era su pequeña. Su niña.

****

****

- Si algo pasa avísame. Estaré en la habitación de al lado. – Le informó "No te importa" mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación seguido de Niddy que le estaba asistiendo en la recuperación de Kaish. Pettigrew en ese momento echó un hechizo detector en el pasillo e hizo otro para silenciar el ruido de la habitación.

- Despertad. – Pettigrew les zarandeaba en la cama mientras refunfuñaban por dormir un poco más. – DESPERTAD. AHORA. – Y les aventó a los dos de la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres Pettigrew?. - La voz de Harry sonaba hastiada mientras ayudaba a Amy a levantarse. No le podía dejar en paz ni siquiera cuando estaba enfermo.

- ¿Has hecho lo que te dije que hicieras?. – El tono era inquisitivo. No esperando una negación.

- ¿Quedarme mirando un punto determinado de la pared durante bastante tiempo sin pensar en nada más?. – Le preguntó aún más molesto todavía. – Pues la verdad he tenido bastante práctica.

- ¿Pero eres capaz de concentrarte solo en un punto o todavía notas todos alrededor? – Harry no sabía por qué pero Pettigrew cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

- Veo un solo punto. ¿Vas a decirme ahora por qué tengo que hacer esto?.

- Porque te lo digo yo. Ahora sentaros en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

- Por si no lo recuerdas no tengo magia así que lo que quieras hacer no va a funcionar. – Harry estaba loco por volver a dormir. ¿Es que Pettigrew no se daba cuenta de que estaba enfermo y que lo más probable es que se quedase dormido de pie?.

- Para lo que quiero que hagas no la necesitas. – Los observó mientras Amy se sentaba y Harry se encogía de hombros.

- Me voy a dormir.- Refunfuñó mientras hacía lo que Pettigrew le ordenaba.

- Cerrad los ojos y no penséis en nada.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó Harry aún molesto. Como no iba a pensar en nada cuando tenía un par de granos que no dejaban de molestar y gracias a Snape no podía rascárselos.

- Hasta que yo te lo diga y, ahora, cállate.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – Le retó.

- Le diré a tu padre que la niña es una molestia para tus estudios y no la volverás a ver.

- Te odio.

****

****

Sean estaba agotado. No podía dejar de jadear mientras el Lord le observaba.

- ¿Ya te has cansado? – Le preguntó con sorna mientras los demás Mortífagos les miraban al haber acabado con todos los que estaban allí.

- No. – Y asestó otro golpe que fue fácilmente detenido por el Lord. No podía dejar de jadear. ¿Es que ese ser no se cansaba nunca?

- No te vuelvas a acercar a Alexia. Ya no eres su padre.

- Se llama Amy. – Intentó asestar otro golpe contra él pero las rodillas ya no le obedecían.

- Amanda Elizabeth O'Sullivan Walcraven ha muerto. No volverá a existir. Solo Alexia. Un nombre poderoso para una ejecutora.

- Mi hija no será una asesina. – El tono era frío mientras intentaba que su cuerpo le obedeciese.

- Será la líder de los ejércitos de mi familia. Mi esposa se encargará de ello. Mi hijo y ella dominaran el mundo para mi.

- Mi hija no será nada tuyo. – Estaba agotado pero no iba a dejar de pelear. Intentó asestar otro golpe. Era la vida de su hija lo que estaba en juego.

- Mi pequeña será poderosa. Tiene mucho poder en su interior. Casi tanto como mi hijo. – Golpeó la espada de O'Sullivan que cayó al suelo. – Te doy la oportunidad de ver como se convierte en mujer. – Fue hasta donde estaba y le tomó de la túnica. - Acércate a ella y no tendrás ese privilegio. Vuelve a desobedecer una de mis órdenes y será ella misma quien acabe contigo. – Después lo golpeó y lo dejó caer pesadamente al suelo. – Sigamos con los siguientes. – Ordenó a los silenciosos Mortífagos mientras pasaba por encima del inconsciente hombre.

**Contestación de reviews: **

****

- **May Potter: **Hija no hace falta. Ya te la he puesto. Y sí, después de leer tu review me di cuenta de que era imprescindible. Vamos que soy tú y todavía estoy lanzando "_cruciatus_" a la autora. (ji ji :-P)

- **Lobezno: **Vale. Para tenerte contento tengo que matar a más gente y poner más batallas. Lo tendré en cuenta. (Aunque por el momento no prometo nada).

- **Clau de Snape**: Vale. No me mates. Ya está puesta. Con respecto a la varicela es según la cultura y las creencias de cada país. Por cierto, si algún día visitas España  ni se te ocurra decir que tuviste la peste a no ser que quieras quedarte más sola que la una. Un beso.

- **Barby: **Mira que ya echaba de menos tus reviews. Muchas gracias y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Y ante todo, te siga gustando.****

- **black shaka: **Dios, otr psicópata leyendo este fic. :-P. ¿Estas segur que quieres eso?. A mi solo de pensarlo me duelen hasta las uñas. (Escalofrío.)****

- **Lylian Black: **Hola. Aquí me tienes de Nuevo. No te preocupes suelo actualizar semanalmente. Es raro la semana que no lo hago. (Musa no te vayas.)****

- **Nelly Esp: **¿Por qué no?. Con lo que me divierto yo con está si la puedo contestar, están, esta sí, está no.... Mira que eres mala.****

- **Franga: **Felicidades. Yo todavía no sé como la aprobé. Claro que de eso han pasado muchos años. (Me voy a poner nostálgica.) . Y eso que lo único que conseguí entender fueron las teorías de Hegel. Solo aprobaron cuatro en toda la clase. Creo que mi profesor se dio por vencido e hizo aprobado general porque algunos tenían aún peores notas que yo en esa materia. Pobre hombre.****

- **Paula Moonlight: ** La 713. ;-P. Sí, sin tal para cual. El megalómano y la psicópata. La pareja ideal.****

- **vicu-malfoy : **Gracias y bienvenid. La verdad es que sí porque eso son unas cuantas horas pegado al ordenador y si te pasa como a mi con cierta persona gritándote que lo dejes de una santa vez. Madres. Espero que mis próximos cap. te sigan gustando tanto como los anteriores. ****

- **Ángel: **¿Qué hay peor que se le pueda hacer a una mujer que arrebatarle la oportunidad de tener hijos?. Aunque creo que a vosotros se os pueden ocurrir ideas peores. Ya me dirás las reacciones de Punky. (No te vas a divertir tú solo) Un besazo enorme.

- **Punky: **Síp, como una cabra y síp, solo a ti se le ocurre darme ideas (Me encantó). Eso sí, los exámenes primero. Están ante todo que de esas "malditas cosas" y de cómo le caigas al profesor / a de turno depende tu futuro. (Malditos capullos. Y quiero tus notas y las de Ángel. Como suspendáis vais a saber quien es la prima hermana de Kaish Takura. (Blacky con cara de psicópata.) ). Vaya ahora los vas a escribir bien. ¿Ahora que iba a sacarme un master en traducción de reviews de Kaish "Punky" Takura.? Mira que me vas a quitar la diversión. Aunque bueno haré un esfuerzo y a ver si el profe me aprueba por buen comportamiento. He sido muy buena. Te he devuelto el anillo. ¿O no?****


	51. El último ingrediente de la poción

**Subiéndolo "in estremis". Fuente de alimentación a punto de petar.**

****

**Capítulo 50. El último ingrediente de la poción.**

VEINTE PUEBLOS DESTRUIDOS. – Con estas palabras empezaba "El Profeta". Le seguían los nombres de los pueblos y el número de supervivientes. Ninguno.

Albus Dumbledore no dejaba de mirar el periódico mientras su hombres, la Orden del Fénix, y añadidos, léase Ron y Hermione, no dejaban de observarle. Estaba pálido. Temblando mientras leía las maldiciones que habían sido utilizadas contra ellos. Pero sabía que no podía romper la tregua por más que quisiera. Si lo hacía los mismos que estaban allí pedirían su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

- ¿Qué sabes de Harry?- Preguntó con voz trémula Molly Weasley.

- Él está... Él tiene...

- La varicela. – Terminó una voz fría por el director. Casi todos le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco pero el asentimiento de Remus detrás de él fue todo lo que necesitaron para creer las palabras del profesor de pociones.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- La mirada que le lanzó Molly a Severus Snape solo la había visto cuando se enfrentaba a Albus Dumbledore y sabía que no ganaría esa batalla por lo que tuvo que explicarles la historia desde el principio.

- ...así que no sabemos si va a quedar convertido en un squib o no. –Terminó.

- Harry es fuerte, mamá. Ha salido de cosas peores. – Intentó tranquilizarla Ron aunque ni él mismo se creía sus palabras.

- Pero hay que sacarle de allí. Quien tu sabes lo matará si queda convertido en un squib. – Molly no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lagrimas.

- ¿Romperíais la tregua?- Le preguntó el director aún mirando el periódico.

- ¿Albus? – Llamó Remus Lupin.

- Os pregunto.- Apartó la vista del periódico y la fijó en los presentes.-  ¿Estáis dispuestos a dejar morir a vuestras familias por algo que, seguramente, ni siquiera seamos capaces de conseguir?

- Harry y Sirius son mi familia, Albus. Ya lo sabes. – Le respondió Remus.

- ¿Pero serías capaz de dejar que mataran a Ron y Hermione? ¿Serías capaz de tener su muerte en tu conciencia?

- Yo moriría por Harry. – Respondió Ron.

- ¿Pero serías capaz de atacar sabiendo que cuando llegues a tu casa encontraras a tus padres y a tus hermanos muertos? ¿Sabiendo de antemano que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar? ¿Dejarías morir a Hermione? – Fue entonces Severus quien preguntó.

- ¿Y tú, Albus, dejarías morir a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts por él? ¿Por Harry? – Dumbledore no contestó pero dos de las personas que había allí no pudieron evitar mirarse de reojo.

Frío.

Mucho frío.

Muchísimo frío.

- _¿Dónde demonios lo habían llevado?-_ Ese era el pensamiento de Harry mientras intentaba que el edredón que lo cubría no se moviese. Cada pequeño golpe de aire que entraba por alguno de los pliegues le hacia tiritar más de lo que lo estaba haciendo y no tener a Amy al lado le había quitado una fuente de calor. Pensó en ella. Ahora debía estar en clase de Transformaciones. Le hubiese gustado que la hubiesen llevado con él pero Voldemort se lo había llevado cuando aún dormía.

- Chico. – Le llamó Pettigrew mientras le zarandeaba.

- Déjame dormir en paz. – Le gruñó mientras se encogía más sobre si mismo.

- Tienes que comer.

- No tengo hambre. – Volvió a gruñir mientras intentaba que Pettigrew no quitase el edredón ya que había empezado a tirar de él.

- Levántate. – Gruñó mientras que con la varita hacía que el edredón que cubría a Harry saliese despedido hacia la pared más lejana de la habitación.

- No tengo hambre. – Volvió a repetir mientras se encogía más sobre si mismo.- _¿Por qué no puede dejarme dormir en paz?_-  En ese momento Pettigrew se fijó en él. El pequeño niño temblaba delante de él. Frunció el ceño observándole con mayor atención. La palidez de su piel, los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas rojas y los labios completamente morados. Sin contar con las numerosas costras que se empezaban a formar allí donde antes habían estado los granos.

- Vuelves a tener fiebre. – Refunfuñó mientras le ponía la mano en la frente y volvía a convocar el edredón. – Avisa al medico. – Le ordenó a Niddy que no había dejado de mirar la escena.- No me extraña con este maldito tiempo. – Rumió cuando Niddy desapareció. – Y más en este maldito lugar. – El lugar en cuestión era un solitario castillo de mediados del siglo XV, de gruesas paredes de piedra negra, muy al norte. Tan al norte que cualquier lugar que buscases estaría seguramente al sur Ni los hechizos calentadores en las habitaciones, ni el fuego, ni las gruesas capas, hacían que ni el lugar ni los mortales que allí moraban entrasen en calor y el tiempo de fuera no había ayudado mucho. Estaban en medio de la peor tormenta de nieve y granizo que ninguno hubiera visto nunca. Ni siquiera un rayo de sol entraba por los oscuros nubarrones dándole al día un aspecto de noche cerrada.

- No me extraña en este detestable lugar y más con este maldito tiempo.- Entró refunfuñando el médico introduciendo un líquido azul brillante en una jeringuilla que ya contenía uno amarillo.-  Como no salgamos pronto de aquí vamos a morir todos por congelación.

****

A muchos pisos por debajo de la torre en la que estaban, en la planta más baja, Lord Voldemort observaba al poseedor de ese castillo.

- Mi clan se unirá a ti. – Le informó el dueño del mismo. Un hombre, si se le podía llamar así, de piel tan blanca como la del Lord, pelo largo y negro hasta la cintura, dos ojos azules que mostraban toda la tenebrosidad de su ser y unos colmillos que habían devorado más sangre de la que pudiese recordar. No por nada era Igor Svenko. El vampiro más antiguo de Europa. Líder del clan Nuck. El más sanguinario del mundo.

- Recuerda, nada de acercaros al Reino Unido hasta que yo os avise. Después podéis ir allí y matar a todos los muggles si os apetece pero por ahora centraros en los que os he dicho. – El vampiro cabeceo en señal de aprobación.-  Polkov. – Nombró el Lord dirigiéndose a un hombre ya entrado en los cincuenta, con grandes ojeras y que temblaba visiblemente.

- Tendrá mi apoyo si cumple su parte del trato. Tal como acordamos. – Tartamudeó.

- Es un trato, Polkov. Si me traicionas no vivirás lo suficiente para comprobar sus efectos por segunda vez.

- Mi palabra es honorable. No por nada soy ministro. – Expresó el hombre con una valentía que no sentía.

- Eso espero. – El tono de voz hizo que el hombre perdiera todo el color que tenía y diese dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Señor. – Le llamó una elfina.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Niddy dio un salto en su sitio. Su amo la aterrorizaba con solo mirarla.- El señor Ryddle, señor, vuelve a estar enfermo, señor. Su fiebre ha vuelto a subir, señor.

- "_Morsmordre mark _"- Marcó al ministro de magia cuando llegó hasta él. – Espera aquí. – Le ordenó.

- Lo que ordenéis, mi señor. – El ministro ya sabía que su decisión no podía ser cambiada. Había entregado su vida y su país a cambio de sus propios intereses.

- La reunión ha terminado, Svenko. – Informó mientras desaparecía de allí. Le quedaban pocos días para la luna llena y si no fuese porque necesitaba al clan de vampiros más antiguo de Europa jamás hubiese llevado al muchacho a ese oscuro lugar, le hubiese dejado con Takura en su nueva residencia si la mujer se hubiese encontrado en perfectas condiciones, pero rechazar la invitación del líder del clan hubiese sido la rotura de las negociaciones. Unas negociaciones que le ayudarían a destruir a los shatihstas y más adelante a terminar con esos miserables muggles y a los amantes de estos. Después podría acabar personalmente con esos chupa sangres. Cuando hubiesen erradicado a ambas plagas. 

- ME LLAMO AMY.

- Tú nombrrre es Alexia. Aprréndetelo.

- AMY.

- Alexia.  – Igor Baskovich había tenido el "privilegio" de informar a esa maldita mocosa repelente de su nuevo nombre.

- AMY. –Repitió dando un salto de crispación en el sitio.

- Alexia y si vuelves a abrir la boca te dejo fuera por un par de horas. – Señaló la ventana donde ahora mismo debía de hacer cuarenta grados a la sombra.

- Se lo voy a decir a mi padre.

- Tú no tienes padre. – Le replicó con voz fría.

- Sí que tengo y se lo voy a decir. Va a enfadarse mucho contigo. Ya lo verás. – Y salió corriendo de allí seguida de Cainy (un elfo doméstico). Iría a ver si Harry ya había vuelto y le diría lo que ese hombre malo le había dicho pero no llegó muy lejos ya que chocó con alguien inesperado. – PAPI.

- Yo no soy tu padre. – La voz había sido helada. Hasta tal punto que la niña se quedó paralizada donde estaba.

- Pero papi. – Logró decir al cabo de unos segundos dándose la vuelta para alcanzar al hombre que ya se marchaba. – Soy yo. Amy.

- Tu nombre es Alexia. – Nadie sabía lo que le estaba costando esa conversación a Sean O'Sullivan. Le desgarraba el alma cada palabra que decía pero era lo mejor. Tenía que aceptar las órdenes del Lord aunque no quisiera. Si ahora lo hacía, tal vez, algún día, consiguiese sacarla de allí y explicarle todo. No podía perder esa esperanza.

- PAPI SOY YO. AMY.  – Gritó cuando el hombre entró en una de las habitaciones y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

- Lo siento, Amy. Lo siento. – Murmuró Sean O'Sullivan mientras se recargaba en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. No pudo evitarlo. Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras su hija, llorando, aporreaba la puerta para que le abriese.

- PAPI. PAPI. ABREME PAPI.

- ¿Cómo está? – Los dos hombres dieron un salto en su sitio cuando escucharon la voz del Lord. La elfina hacía pocos minutos que había desaparecido por lo que ambos hombres supusieron que el Lord se había aparecido allí mismo.

- La fiebre es algo alta pero nada que no podamos solucionar con algo de tiempo.- Le informó el médico mientras él y Pettigrew hacían la acostumbrada reverencia. – Señor debemos sacarle de aquí lo antes posible. Este lugar tiene demasiada carga de magia oscura.– El Lord fue hasta donde estaba Harry y lo recogió abrigándole fuertemente con el edredón.

- Esperad aquí. – Se apareció en la planta baja donde aún le esperaba Polkov.

- Mi señor. – Polkov estaba sorprendido. Jamás se hubiese imaginado la imagen que tenía delante. Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, estaba enfrente suya con un pequeño niño en los brazos al que sujetaba con todo el cuidado del mundo.

- Despierta. – Le zarandeó suavemente después de sentarse en su sillón.

- Déjame en paz, Pettigrew. No tengo hambre. – Masculló sin abrir los ojos. _¿Por qué ese tipo no podía dejarle en paz?._

- No soy Pettigrew y como tenga que volver a decírtelo vas a lamentarlo el resto de tu vida. – A Harry se le hacía conocida esa voz pero aún estaba adormilado a causa de la fiebre. Intentaba recordar de quien era cuando su cuerpo se tensó haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe.__

- Me lo comeré. No volveré a decir que no tengo hambre pero no los mates. Por favor, no los mates. – El miedo era evidente en cada palabra.__

- Estate quieto. – Le ordenó ya que Harry intentaba liberarse de los brazos del Lord consiguiendo, únicamente, hacerse daño. – Vamos a tener una clase. – Harry se quedó quieto mientras el ministro Búlgaro aún miraba la escena con una mirada entre aterrada y de incomprensión.__

- ¿Una clase? – Preguntó cuando consiguió sentarse en las rodillas de su padre ya que por lo que había visto no le iba a soltar.__

- El secreto de familia, Harry. – Le respondió mientras volvía a taparle con el edredón. El chico miró como si no entendiese lo que estaba diciendo. - La última poción que realizaste. El último ingrediente. – Sacó de su túnica un frasco que Harry reconoció al instante.__

- Mi poción. – Confirmó intentando acordarse de la receta. – Había que añadir tres gotas de algo pero no me dijiste que.__

- Exactamente y para eso está aquí Polkov. –Harry miró al hombre enfrente de ellos. Por sus ropas se notaba claramente que era mago y su padre comprobaba todas las pociones que realizaba con muggles. Pensó que Snape estaría orgulloso de ver como había mejorado en pociones. Sabía que la mayoría de ellas estaban muy por encima de los EXTASIS.__

- No es muggle. __

- No y esa es la segunda lección de este día. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te entregué la receta?__

- Que las criaturas de la oscuridad podían ser muy útiles. __

- ¿Y sabes por qué? –Harry miró al hombre frente a ellos y lo comprendió.

- Porque harán cualquier cosa por dejar de serlo. Como unirse a ti. – Lo último lo dijo lanzando una mirada de desprecio al hombre.

- Este hombre es Kovach Polkov. Ministro de magia de Bulgaria, y desde hoy, mi nuevo mortífago. Pero a lo que íbamos. El último ingrediente. – Cogió una daga y se hizo un corte en el dedo dejando caer tres gotas de su sangre en el frasco. Justo cuando la última gota tocó la poción esta soltó una pequeña humareda y se volvió de color negruzco con tonos grisáceos. - ¿Lo has entendido?

- El último ingrediente es tu sangre.

- Nuestra sangre. – Corrigió Voldemort haciendo que el mortífago mirase desconcertado a Harry. Después apuntó su varita a la frente de Harry. – "_Recuerdus bloqueum_".

- ¿Por qué...?

- Como te dije esta poción es secreto de familia. Hasta que yo muera – le lanzó una sonrisa que solo Harry supo interpretar.-  esta poción se quedará almacenada en tu cerebro. No podrás escribirla, decirla ni mostrarla aunque te den Veritaserum o te lancen un "I_mperius_". – Apareció el pergamino que le había dado a Harry para que la realizara y lo quemó. Después hizo llegar la poción hasta el mortífago. – Tómatela y no olvides nuestro trato. – Cuando el hombre se la tomó dio un grito de dolor. La poción reaccionaba como si cientos de brasas le quemasen la piel. Después nada. - Vete- Ordenó el Lord pero antes de que el mortífago saliese le lanzó un "_obliviate_" para que olvidase la conversación entre Harry y él. – Ahora hablemos de Alexia.


	52. ¿Squib?

**Lo que está en negrita en este y en el próximo capitulo es después de luna llena. **Lo que está en normal es antes o durante la luna llena.

****

**Capítulo 51. ¿Squib?.**

**Casi todos estaban en el Gran Comedor. El único ausente era el profesor de defensa ya que esa noche había sido luna llena. Solo se oía el murmurar de los profesores. Todos los alumnos estaban silenciosos. Temiendo incluso hacer demasiado ruido con sus cubiertos. Todos ellos miraban de soslayo al profesor de pociones. Casi nadie sabía que era lo que le sucedía. Hacía tres días que estaba más irritable que de costumbre. Incluso le había bajado puntos a los alumnos de su propia casa por tonterías tales como parpadear o respirar demasiado alto. Severus Snape estaba desesperado. Hacía días que el Lord no le llamaba y por primera vez en su vida era lo que deseaba. Lo deseaba con toda su alma. Maldita sea. Estaban a lunes.**

- **¿Severus?**

- **Diez puntos menos para... ¿Albus?**

- **Nada, Severus. – Murmuró en su oído. **

- **¿Entonces?**

Todo había comenzado hacia tres días cuando el Lord , Harry, el médico, Pettigrew, la elfina y cuatro vampiros se habían presentado en el "Salón". Voldemort llevaba en brazos a Harry que tenía una cara de completo desprecio hacia todo lo que le rodeaba mientras su pelo había vuelto a ser negro y sus ojos tenían ese verde brillante que había heredado de Lily.

Severus Snape estaba esperando allí dado que el Lord había hecho que le llamasen para que cuando él llegase todo estuviese listo y pudieran solventar cualquier irregularidad en el proceso. Hoy era el día que la varicela dejaba de actuar y todo debía estar preparado. Severus no pudo dejar de apartar la vista de Harry. Albus había decidido no romper la tregua. Según sus propias palabras ayudarían a los hombres de Stealth en todo lo que pudieran pero no la romperían. No pondría a ninguno de sus alumnos en peligro aunque eso significase dejar a Harry allí hasta que la tregua acabase o hasta que Stealth y sus hombres consiguiesen rescatarle.

Severus sabía que si se quedaba convertido en un Squib sus posibilidades de seguir viviendo eran nulas. No pudo evitar un ligero temblor. Si el Lord sacaba todo el odio que sabían que sentía hacia los muggles su muerte no iba a ser precisamente rápida.

- Mi señor. – Reverenció Severus mientras veía como Voldemort daba órdenes a los vampiros para que ocupasen las zonas más oscuras que tenía esa casa en cuanto el día despertase.

- ¿Está todo listo? – Preguntó mientras los vampiros iban a inspeccionar el lugar.

- Cuando usted ordene, mi lord. – Voldemort lanzó una mirada a "No te importa" y este se puso a examinar a Harry mientras Snape le quitaba las manoplas.

- Se ha acabado, mi lord. Las costras desaparecerán cuando vuelva a su edad. No debería haber ningún problema en ese sentido.

- ¿Su magia? – El tono inquisitivo y su mirada fulgurante.

- No lo sabremos hasta que se la devolvamos, señor. El bloqueo de la poción que le dio puede haberla protegido o puede que las defensas que creo su cuerpo contra la enfermedad acaben con ella cuando se la devuelva. No sabemos lo que va a pasar, mi señor.

- Más les vale que no sea así. – El desprecio en la frase que utilizó Voldemort solo lo oían cuando se refería a los muggles y fue entonces cuando Severus lo comprendió. La tregua solo se mantenía por Harry y si este ya no le era útil a Voldemort la tregua no tenía sentido y el Lord atacaría todo el Reino Unido en ese preciso momento. Todos se esperarían un ataque contra el callejón Diagon o Hogwarts para devastar la poca confianza que les quedaba a los habitantes del mundo mágico en Cornelius Fudge o para desprestigiar por completo a Dumbledore, ya que él había sido quien había aceptado la tregua, pero nadie se esperaría un ataque contra los muggles y menos por una cuestión de venganza como la que iba a ser esa. No de odio ni segregación contra ellos sino por una simple cuestión de venganza por algo que ni siquiera ellos mismos podían controlar como era la enfermedad de la varicela. Si Harry como hijo de Lord Voldemort perdía su magia los muggles perderían sus vidas empezando por Londres y más exactamente Privet Drive. Era así de simple.

- La poción debería dejar de hacer efecto completamente en pocos segundos, mi señor. Después le podrá dar la otra. – Justo cuando "No te importa" terminó la frase Harry empezó a crecer vertiginosamente teniendo que dejarle Voldemort en el suelo. Harry tuvo que agradecer que Snape hubiese tenido en cuenta ese detalle y hubiese hechizado sus pijamas para que se agrandasen a medida que él aumentase de tamaño sino la situación hubiese sido de lo más vergonzosa para él y ya había tenido bastantes esos días con los baños que le había dado dicho profesor. Ni en sus más horrendas pesadillas iba a dejar que Pettigrew le bañase así que cada vez que se mencionaba la palabra baño iba acompañada de una llamada a Snape.

- Hazme un informe de la situación, Severus. – Le ordenó mientras le pasaba a Harry la poción que le devolvería su magia. Snape tardó unos segundos en reaccionar mientras veía como Harry abría la botella de la poción y empezaba a tomársela.

- Dumbledore no romperá la tregua. No se arriesgará a perder a ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts. La orden del fénix también parece inactiva. La mayoría de ellos tienen familia y no la antepondrán al chico. Los aurores tampoco han dado muestras de actuar. El único que podría darle problemas es Black. – No tuvo que fingir la cara de desagrado al decir el nombre del merodeador.

- Black no es un problema. Ya me he ocupado de él.– Harry no pudo evitar mirar de Snape a Voldemort con pavor. Por como lo había dicho Sirius estaba muerto.

- ¿_Sirius está muerto_?. – Harry oía murmullos de fondo pero no eran entendibles.- _No es posible. No puede estar muerto. _

- Volvamos a lo importante. – Voldemort sacó una varita de su túnica y se la tendió a Harry. – Saca chispas de tu varita.

- _No puede. _- Los murmullos aumentaban. Ya eran gritos pero no les prestaba atención.- _Él y Amy eran las dos únicas personas por las que aún no se había rendido. No podía estar muerto. No su Sirius. No él._

- ¡HARRY!.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no supo a quien le gritó hasta que tuvo que morderse al labio para no gritar. La maldita muñequera era muy sensible a su temperamento. Snape retrocedió un pasó. Nadie se había atrevido a gritarle al Lord y había vivido para contarlo.

- SACA CHISPAS DE TU VARITA. AHORA. – Harry cogió su varita y la movió intentando que saliesen chispas pero por más que la movía no sucedía nada. "No te importa" empezó a examinar a Harry mientras este no dejaba de mover la varita.

- No estoy bromeando, Harry. – Snape miraba a su alumno. Por la cara que tenía lo que estaba sucediendo no era una broma.

- No... No... No.... – Las palabras no le salían. Intentaba sacar chispas. Era lo primero que cualquier niño mago hacia con su varita pero no funcionaba. – ... sucede nada.

- Señor, tenemos que hablar. – El tono de "No te importa" era áspero mientras observaba como Harry movía la varita infructuosamente y el Lord convocaba la espada de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- La pregunta de Voldemort iba acompañada del pensamiento de cuántos Mortífagos necesitaría para acabar con todos los habitantes de Surrey. Había ordenado a seis Mortífagos escoltar a Harry a una de las habitaciones y no dejarle salir de allí.

- _Maldita sea. ¿Cómo iba a espiar decentemente si cada vez que se decía algo importante sobre el chico lo echaban de la habitación y la insonorizaban?. _- Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Tenía que encontrar una forma de sacar a Harry de ahí en ese mismo momento. __

- Por aquí no se puede pasar. – Le informó un mortífago que reconoció como Rodolphus Lestrange.__

- Tengo que pasar. El chico...__

- El Lord ha ordenado que nadie se acerque al chico y menos que hablen con él. – Le informó con todo su corazón puesto en que intentase desobedecer la orden y poder matarlo en ese momento. Echaba de menos la acción y un duelo en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba. Su estadía en Azkaban le había vuelto más sanguinario, al igual que a su esposa, y no había tenido una lucha decente desde el último ataque de los shatihstas.__

- Profesor Snape. ¿Ha venido ya Harry? – La vocecita sonó detrás de él sobresaltándolo dado que no la había oído llegar.__

- Sí pero no se le puede ver. - _¿Cómo demonios se podía haber olvidado de la niña?. _Su vida dependía de Harry y él no se iría dejándola allí. Antes moriría sacándola de ese lugar. Y no tenía muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir ahora que Harry era un Squib y el Lord iba a matarlo. __

- Pero yo quiero verle. – Los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas mientras el labio inferior no dejaba de temblar. – Todo el mundo es malo conmigo. Quiero verle. – Las lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas.__

- Déjala pasar. – La orden fue dada de manera fría mientras el Lord pasaba por su lado seguido del médico con dirección a la habitación de Kaish. – Snape fuera de aquí.- El Lord desapareció por la puerta que era la habitación de su prometida y Amy entró al cuarto de Harry pasando por entre los dos Mortífagos que custodiaban la puerta. Estos golpearon al elfo impidiéndole la entrada. El Lord había dicho nadie y ni siquiera los elfos se acercarían al muchacho sin su permiso. Cuando la puerta se cerró una tercera persona apareció detrás de una de las esquinas.__

- Se te ordenó no acercarte a ella. – Le apuntó Lestrange al hombre que había aparecido.__

- Es mi...__

- Alexia ya no es nada tuyo.__

- _¿Alexia? ¿Quién_ _es Alexia?_ – Pensó Snape mientras no dejaba de observar a O'Sullivan que tenía unas marcadas ojeras y los ojos hinchados como si se hubiese pasado días llorando.__

- Ella siempre será mi hija.__

- Ahora es propiedad del Lord y dispondrá de ella como quiera. Agradece que aún te necesite como profesor del chico o ya estarías muerto. Ahora largaros los dos de aquí o encontrare una muy buen razón para explicar vuestras muertes. – El mortífago los apuntó con la varita y por las chispas que de esta salían ninguno de los dos hombres dudaron en que la utilizaría.__

- Ha... Harry. – Se lanzó a sus brazos mientras las lagrimas aún surcaban sus mejillas. Desde que se había ido todo el mundo la llamaba Alexia. Por más que dijera que ese no era su nombre nadie le hacia caso y su padre ni siquiera la miraba cuando se lo encontraba en algún que otro pasillo. Cainy, el elfo domestico que la acompañaba cada vez que salía de su cuarto, le había dicho que ahora ese era su nombre y que debía aceptarlo si no quería que el señor amo se enfadara con ella.

- Tranquila. Todo estará bien. – Sabía que estaba mintiendo pero la niña ya parecía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para incrementar sus temores pero ya no le quedaba tiempo y lo sabía. – Amy quiero que me escuches porque lo que voy a decirte es muy importante.- La separó de él haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. – Quiero que no olvides quien eres. Por mucho que todos te llamen Alexia no olvides tu nombre ni que Sean es tu padre. ¿Me has entendido?- La niña cabeceó.

- Pe..pe..pero...

- No. Escúchame. Tú eres Amanda O'Sullivan y tu padre te quiere más que a nada en el mundo. Te quiere tanto que es capaz de renunciar a ti para que sigas viva.

- Mi pa...pá ya no no me qui... quiere. – Iba a empezar a llorar con más fuerza pero no tenía tiempo para explicárselo.

- Te quiere más de lo que imaginas. Ahora presta atención porque esto es importante. Cuando yo ya no esté y vuelvas a ver a tu padre quiero que le digas que te he dicho que tiene que llevarte a Hogwarts. ¿Me has entendido?.

- ¿Dónde vas?. Quiero ir contigo. No me dejes sola.

- Promételo, Amy. – La niña cada vez se asustaba más. Harry nunca le había hablado con ese tono de seriedad. Él siempre era amable y divertido.

- Te lo prometo. Le diré a mi papá que tiene que llevarme a "_Oguarts_".

- A Hogwarts. Como en las historias que te cuento de Don, Larry y Simone. El colegio Hogwarts. No lo olvides. Allí está una persona que es muy importante para mí. Se llama Remus Lupin. Le tienes que decir que yo te dije que te tenía que cuidar.

- Pero...

- ¿Me has entendido?- La pregunta iba con premura ya que había oído un portazo y pasos acercándose donde ellos dos estaban.

- Cuando tú no estés le diré a mi papá que tiene que llevarme a Hogwarts con el señor Remus Lupin para que me cuide.

- No lo olvides. – La abrazó antes de que dos enormes Mortífagos le cogiesen cada uno de un brazo y tirasen de él.

****

- ¿Severus? – Llamó Remus Lupin al profesor de pociones cuando lo vio entrar por las puertas que marcaban los terrenos de Hogwarts. Snape lo miró. Sabía que era lo que esperaba que le dijese. Seguramente no se había movido de allí desde que lo viera salir del colegio hacia más de cinco horas.

- Vosotros dos salid. – Parecía que se lo había dicho al aire pero se oyó un ruido detrás del profesor de defensa.

- Profesor, nosotros... – Empezó Hermione mientras se quitaban la capa de invisibilidad.

- No tiene magia. – Un silencio helado se clavó en los oyentes.

- ¿Está...? - Consiguió formular Remus al cabo de varios minutos.

- Sigue vivo, Lupin. Aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo. Pero una cosa si es segura. Dad por acabada la tregua.

- ¿La tregua?.- Preguntó Ron.- Nadie a atacado a los Mortífagos.

- Harry. – Dijeron Hermione y Remus al mismo tiempo comprendiendo lo que sucedería.

- ¿Qué atacaran primero? ¿El callejón Diagon o Hogwarts? – Le preguntó Remus mientras Hermione le explicaba a Ron la conclusión a la que los otros tres habían llegado.

- Privet Drive.

- ¿Privet Drive? – Cuestionaron los tres a la vez.

- No es lógico. – Señaló Lupin.

- La venganza nunca lo es. ¿Eh, Lupin? – La pregunta que iba a hacer le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad. - ¿Has sabido algo de Black?

- ¿Empiezas a preocuparte por él?. – El tono había sido divertido pero su cara cambio en un solo segundo de diversión a una palidez verdosa. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sirius?

- Lo siento, Lupin. Está muerto. –En ese momento Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, Ron dio un respingo en el sitio y Remus cayó al suelo.

****

****

- NO VOY A DECIRTE NADA. – Fue lo que escucharon todos los Mortífagos que en aquel momento rondaban cerca del "Salón".

- ¿No vas a decirme qué? – Preguntó interesado acercándose donde estaba el chico que apretaba los puños intentando no gritar ya que la muñequera había comenzado a actuar. Iba a decirle lo que quería saber costase lo que costase. Ya se lo había preguntado por las "buenas" (Si por las buenas se considera amenazar con torturar a todos y cada uno de los componentes de la casa Gryffindor si no hablaba antes de darle un par de descargas en las que Harry había terminado inconsciente sin ni siquiera llegar a escuchar las preguntas.) así que iba a tomar métodos más expeditivos.

**Flash back**

Cuando el Lord y "No te importa" entraron a la habitación de Kaish la mujer trató de levantarse para hacer una respetuosa inclinación pero tuvo que desistir cuando vio que no podía ni moverse ya que ni sus huesos ni sus músculos ni sus nervios se habían regenerado medianamente. Así que hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa que se vio sustituida por un gesto de preocupación cuando su padre comenzó a hablar.

- Como ya le he dicho el chico tiene su magia, señor. – Empezó el médico mientras examinaba el estado de Kaish. - La marca ni siquiera se ha visto afectada. – El Lord le lanzó una mirada que las otras dos presentes en la habitación supieron interpretar como que la explicación ya podía ser buena porque la longevidad de su vida dependía de ella. – No es un problema físico ni mágico. Su núcleo mágico no se ha visto afectado y físicamente está mucho mejor que cuando me lo llevó por primera vez. Diría que casi está recuperado del todo. La dieta le ha ayudado con el problema anémico que le causaron esos muggles aunque sigue escondiendo las zanahorias.

- Lo sé.

- El proceso de las marcas se llevará a cabo dado que solo es necesario el poder de la luna llena pero si sigue así no podrá cumplir su cometido.

- ¿Por qué no puede hacer magia? – Preguntó Kaish.

- Creo que es psicológico. Algo dentro de él se niega a ello. A estado sometido a mucha presión y algo en los últimos acontecimientos tiene que haberle quebrado por completo.

- ¿El qué?.

- Eso es lo que tendremos que averiguar si queremos que pueda realizar hechizos, mi Lord. – Le contestó mientras cogía una de las pociones de la bandeja que sostenía Niddy y hacia que Kaish se la tomara. – Tendríamos que llamar a un psicómago y aún así podrían pasar meses antes de que le dijese algo. Es demasiado terco como para decirnos nada a ninguno de nosotros y la confianza que nos tiene es nula.

- No tenemos tiempo para eso.- Refunfuñó Voldemort.

- ¿Mi señor? – Llamó la mujer mientras veía como el Lord salía de allí.

- Me dirá lo que le sucede. Quiera o no. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir dando un portazo.

**Fin flash back**

- No me lo pienso tomar.- Aseveró mientras intentaba soltarse las correas que le ataban a la silla donde había sido obligado a sentarse. (Nda: Imaginaros una de esas sillas que salen en las películas para electrocutar a los prisioneros)

- Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. – Le aseguró mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- Ya no te sirvo para nada. ¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez? – No podía tomar eso. Conocía demasiados secretos como para revelarlos todos. La traición de Snape, el mapa del merodeador, el pasadizo secreto de Hogsmeade. Solo por citar unos pocos. Apretó los labios con fuerza mientras le acercaba un vial con una sustancia incolora que reconoció al instante. ¿_Cómo olvidarse de la primera clase de pociones que tuvo con él _?

- Bébetelo. – Voldemort le cogió del pelo y tiró fuertemente de él dejando la cabeza del muchacho echada hacia atrás. Harry cerraba la boca con toda la fuerza que tenía. – No lo hagas más difícil, Harry. – Le tapó la nariz con la otra mano y esperó a que la abriese. Empezó a preocuparse cuando empezó a ponerse azulado. Era tan cabezota que prefería morir de asfixia a decirle lo que quería saber. – Muy bien. – Le soltó la nariz mientras aún le sujetaba del pelo. El cuerpo de Harry reaccionó instintivamente, abriendo la boca para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, momento que aprovechó Voldemort para paralizarle completamente. – Como intentaba decirte antes de que te pusieras a gritar, cosa que me desagrada bastante, recuérdalo ya que no me gusta repetir las cosas, que no puedas hacer magia está relacionado con lo que pasa por ese cerebro tuyo y como recordaras no podemos perder el tiempo ya que gran parte de este proceso depende de ti. Así que. – Le puso tres gotas de "_Veritaserum_" en la boca, esperó a que se deslizaran por su garganta y a que la poción hiciese efecto. Después le liberó. - ¿Qué es lo que ha bloqueado tu magia?

- No lo sé. – La voz sonó plana. Carente de emoción.

- ¿Qué piensas que puede haberla bloqueado?

- No lo sé. – Esa conversación no estaba llevando a nada. Si el chico no lo sabía el "_Veritaserum_"era ineficaz. Se quedó pensando un momento. Si era algo que le había afectado tanto como para anular su magia hubiese perdido el control. Pero el chico no había perdido el control. No lo había perdido desde que hizo que Kaish se lo llevara y, aún así, después había dado muestras de tener magia. Ni siquiera lo había perdido cuando le había dicho sobre Alexia. Se había mostrado enojado y por su cara lo odiaba más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese momento pero se había controlado. Miró al muchacho que tenía una cara impasible. _Sí. Había perdido el control._ Cuando habían vuelto del castillo de Svenko. Había habido un momento en el que Harry había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos y después le había gritado. _¿De qué estaban hablando en ese momento?_. Había estado más preocupado por la vuelta de la magia de Harry que por otra cosa. Tenía que pensar. _¿Qué más había pasado?_. El informe de Snape. Pensó detalladamente en el informe. El chico ya sabía de la tregua y que no vendrían a buscarle. Eso no podía ser. Pero había habido algo más en esa conversación. Algo que consideraba insignificante. De repente algo en su mente hizo "_click_".

- ¿Cómo está Sirius Black?

- Sirius está muerto. Tú lo has matado. – Maldita sea. Eso era. El chico pensaba que Black estaba muerto. Iba a darle el antídoto cuando hizo una última pregunta. Se la había hecho a todos los que pasaban por allí aunque fuese por pocos segundos. A todos menos a Harry.

- ¿Has estado pasando información de nuestro paradero?

- No. No sé donde hemos estado. Solo lo supe en Nueva York y en al Isla Cartier y que estuve en la casa de Keller y en una de los Malfoy pero no conocía su localización exacta. – De esos cuatro lugares solo podría haber pasado información en Nueva York ya que era el único de los lugares donde no había estado controlado por él. Estaba seguro que Kaish no lo había perdido de vista pero aún así no podía quedarse con la duda.

- ¿Le dijiste a alguien en Nueva York quién eres?

- No. Kaish los hubiese matado si lo hubiera hecho y después hubiese matado a Amy. – Ya tenía toda la información que quería. El chico no era quien le estaba pasando información a los shatihstas y ya había descubierto que era lo que andaba mal con él. Le dio en antídoto y esperó a que Harry reaccionara por completo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que escuchaste sobre los guardianes?. – Preguntó una vez Harry hubo recobrado la conciencia. Harry no contestó pero sabía que no se perdía ninguna de las palabras que decía. – Black...****

- Sirius está muerto. –Fue el frío murmullo.****

- No, hijo. Black es el carnero. El protegido de Isis. Alguien a quien aún no puedo matar. – Le indicó mientras que con un movimiento de varita le soltaba.****

- Tú lo dijiste. Se lo dijiste a Snape. – El odio se marcaba en cada palabra. ****

- Le dije que Black ya no era un problema y no lo es. Sigue buscándonos y cuando yo decida nos encontrara. Ahora sí. - Le tendió su varita y esperó a que se levantara de la silla.- No me sirve de nada vivo si tú no puedes utilizar la magia. Ahora saca chispas de tu varita o nos encontrara antes de lo que debe y me encargare personalmente de que tenga una muerte lenta. - Harry cogió su varita y la agitó pero seguía sin pasar nada.****

- No conseguirás atraparle. No habéis podido atraparle desde que escapó de Azkaban y no se dejará coger tan fácilmente por tus estúpidos Mortífagos.****

- Ya le he atrapado. – Señaló la muñequera que llevaba Harry para dárselo a entender.- Lleva un traslador encima de él. Uno que lo traerá hasta mí. Por cierto. – Apuntó su varita hacia el colgante que llevaba Harry y lo hizo desaparecer. – Ya no lo necesitas.****

- ¿Cómo...?****

- Utilizando su punto débil. – Harry le miró empezando a comprender la situación.- Tú. ****

- No te servirá de nada si no tengo magia. Tú mismo lo has dicho.****

- Y tendrá una vida más corta y una muerte más agónica. Todo depende de ti. Su vida o tu magia. - Harry volvió a intentarlo poniendo toda su alma en que saliesen chispas. Aunque fuesen unas pocas pero nada. – LLAMAD A MALFOY. - Tronó la voz del Lord. ****

- Mi señor. – Reverenció Malfoy apareciéndose al lado de Lord.****

- ¿Dónde está Black?- Preguntó mientras Harry intentaba concentrarse en que saliesen chispas.****

- En Austria, mi señor. En un pueblo cercano a Viena.****

- Activa su traslador en tres minutos. – Malfoy puso su varita en la muñequera que llevaba y en esta apareció el número ciento ochenta . Después empezó a descontar mientras Harry no dejaba de desesperarse más con cada segundo que pasaba. Te quedan dos minutos, Harry. – Le informó muy amablemente el Lord.****

- _Vamos Harry, concéntrate. Por Sirius. Hazlo por Sirius. _– Se decía a si mismo mientras no dejaba de mirar su varita que hubiese jurado le habían cambiado por un simple palo de madera.**__**

- Un minuto, Harry.****

- _ No puedo dejar que lo maten. Es la única familia que tengo. – _La varita empezó a temblar ligeramente en su mano sacando un poco de humo en la punta.****

- Te quedan treinta segundos.****

- _Chispas. Aunque sea solo una pero que salga._ ****

- Diez. Nueve. Ocho. Siete...****

- SALID. – Gritó y de su varita empezaron a salir una pocas chispas rojas y doradas junto con otras verdes y plateadas.****

- Desactívalo, Malfoy. – Ordenó el Lord cuando en el contador constaba el número tres. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras no dejaba de mirar a Harry que jadeaba como la primera vez que había conjurado un "_patronus_". – Ves como no era tan difícil.****

- Mi señor. – Llamó Malfoy.****

- Ves a vigilar a Black. Si ocurre algo tráelo inmediatamente.****

- Lo que ordenéis, mi Lord. – Contestó el hombre antes de desaparecer.****

- Ahora – Indicó mientras dirigía su varita a la frente de Harry. – bloqueemos todo lo que sabes. No queremos que tengas un desliz y tenga que empezar a matar a todos mis Mortífagos, ¿verdad? . "_Recuerdus bloqueum_"****

Continuará...

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ago que escribió May Potter y que tenía que poner. (Escena ente Harry y "No te importa")**

- "Dice el Lord que me llames insertar gruñido gutural"

- "¿Como?"

- "insertar gruñido de nuevo"

- "¿¿Perdona??"

- "¡ABUELO!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA, ABUELO!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nda: Si alguien encuentra a mi musa por ahí decidle que las vacaciones ya se le han acabado. Que vuelva ahora mismo.

**Contestación de reviews.**

****

- **Clau de Snape: ** Vamos por el principio. Mi ordenador un capullo. (No te rompas bonito que es broma). Sev ya lo dijo cuando les informó de la guardería: (Si eso llega a pasar le daré diez puntos a Gryffindor.) . La verdad que si pero la mujer no está para muchos trotes. Con respecto a Polkov. Fíjate en su aspecto y lo sabrás. La poción es definitiva. Le dijo lo de la segunda vez porque si lo traicionaba después de habérsela dado le mataría antes de que acabase el mes. Esa tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo. Por algún lugar del norte de Europa. LA última también para el próximo. Un besazo.

- **Black Shaka**: Le preguntare. Lo eché un vistazo por encima pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo y el poco que me queda lo utilizo para este fic. (Y no. No puedo dejarlo. Punky me defenestra.)

- ** ICARO**: Primero darte la bienvenida ya que la semana pasada no pude hacerlo por motivos de este " bendito" cacharro. Después darte las gracias por los reviews y por tus felicitaciones y por último decirte que tendrás que esperar al próximo cap para saberlo. No querrás que le quite la emoción. Un beso.

- **Paula Moonlight**: Con respecto a lo de Alexia tendrás que esperar al próximo cap. A mi también me dio pena. Soy malísima. Te haré esperar pero fíjate en el aspecto de Polkov y tendrás una buena pista. Lo cambié. Para que no te enfades.

- **Punky:** Si supiera que te iban a emocionar tanto los hubiese metido hace mucho tiempo. Yo lo digo. Porque el mundo no podría con vosotros dos. (Aunque se dice que en el mundo hay de todo). Por cierto, ¿Black shaka me dijo que te preguntará por sus instintos psicópatas?. Me hizo mucha gracia vuestro anterior review. No me extraña que Angelito tenga pesadillas. Es que le das una imágenes mentales que va a necesitar un psicólogo para los próximos veinte años. Y te va a pedir daños y perjuicios. (Y yo le apoyare.) Me tenéis que contar a que os recordaba la escena del baño. No podéis ser malos. Sed buenos. Venga decídmelo. Un besazo.

- **Ángel** :Hola hermanito. Mi musa últimamente está en Hawai. Si la encuentras échale la culpa y recuérdala que tiene que volver a casa. No te preocupes creo que van a fabricar Valium 1000. Con un poco de suerte la tranquiliza 10 minutos.

- **LaMoira**: Bienvenida y gracias. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le gusta Kaish?. El nombre salió gracias a mi amiga Punky. La verdad es que es bonito para una niña. (Si algún día tengo una la llamare así.). Mira que con lo mal que me caía el hombre empiezo a quererlo. (Clau dice que cada vez que empiezo a apreciar a alguno de mis personajes acabo matándolo (Marcua Forrester)). No se cuanto le queda porque últimamente voy casi sobre la marcha. Nada, nada a estudiar. Que nuestros padres se sientan orgullosos.

- **May Potter**: Se jodió pero parece que ahora va. (Bonito. No te rompas. Si yo te quiero mucho.) Pásatelo muy bien. Ya me contaras. Oye tu corto genial. Cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar el reír. Si es que ni se me había pasado por la mente. Vale. Te dejo flipando. Pero me encanta.

- **Barby**: La verdad es que si. Soy una capulla integral. Arrebatarle a su niña. No tengo corazón.

- **Nelly esp**: Después de ver todas tus preguntas solo puedo decirte que hay dos puede ser, una que esta contestada en el fic, dos no y un sí. ¿Alguien da más?

- **Maryam**: Futura señora Snape. Un placer el volver a tenerla por aquí. Lo que pretende Peter está contestado en uno de los capítulos del fic. (Solo hay que buscarlo). Un beso.


	53. Luna llena

Si alguien sabe el mail de Ireth o la conoce por favor que le diga que los de harryargentino.com quieren ponerse en contacto con ella dado que alguien plagió uno de sus fic. Gracias. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Capítulo 52. Luna llena.**

**Los alumnos de Hogwarts vieron como el profesor de defensa entraba al Gran comedor y se sentaba al lado del profesor de pociones con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Por lo general cuando pasaba la luna llena se mostraba cansado y decaído pero esa vez no y eso era algo que ninguno de los alumnos entendía. Sobre todo dos de ellos que se habían mostrado casi o igual de irascibles que el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Albus no pudo más que cabecear al profesor de pociones dándole a entender que la noticia que le había dado a él se la había dado hacía pocos minutos al profesor de defensa. Severus no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Le había infundido una esperanza que, tal vez, muy pronto tendría que destruir basada únicamente en el ataque que no se había llevado a cabo. Si el Lord no había atacado Privet Drive era porque Harry estaba vivo. Esa era la esperanza que estaba en el corazón del profesor de defensa y Severus no encontraba la forma de poder destruirla sin destruir al hombre. _¿Por qué lo había hecho?. Si solo en aquel momento le hubiese dicho lo que de verdad pensaba._**

- Deja de decir tonterías y tómatelo de una vez. – El que hablaba era el profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts la misma tarde en que la luna llena no tardaría en aparecer. Tenía una copa humeante en la mano y ya estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Y cualquier alumno o profesor del colegio podía jurar que no tenía ninguna desde el día anterior. (Nda: Snape aún no sabe que Harry ha recuperado su magia ya que no ha sido llamado por Voldemort desde que Lestrange les echase a él y a O'Sullivan de la casa.)

- Déjame en paz, Snivellus. – Le contestó el otro presente en la habitación aún tapándose la cabeza con la almohada de su cama de la enfermería. Un hombre que en pocas horas se convertiría en hombre lobo y que se negaba siquiera a escuchar.

- Maldita sea, Lupin. Tómate la maldita poción. Ya casi no queda tiempo.

- Me da lo mismo. – La voz sonaba ahogada y no solo por la almohada.

- Escúchame maldito majadero. No puedes rendirte solamente porque Black haya sido tan estúpido de dejarse matar. Harry aún no está muerto.

- Eso no lo sabes. – La voz sonaba temblorosa. Conteniendo las pocas lágrimas que aún no habían sido derramadas.

- No pero yo aún no me he rendido y no lo haré hasta que no vea su cadáver delante de mi y aún así sabré que habrá muerto peleando. No como tú que te has rendido antes de empezar a pelear. Los Potter y Black te odiaran por haber abandonado lo que ha sido lo más importante de su vida. Te odiaran por haber dejado a Harry a su suerte y tendrán toda la eternidad para hacerlo. – Remus no contestó pero Severus sabía que sus palabras estaban empezando a surgir efecto y lo atestiguó cuando el profesor de defensa se quitó la almohada de la cara y se tomó la poción. – Aún no han roto la tregua así que aún hay esperanzas. – Le indicó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¿Viste el cadáver de Sirius? – La pregunta sonó con un ligero tono de esperanza.

- No. – La verdad era que no lo había visto pero el Lord no lo dejaría vivo. Lo sabía pero no iba a destruir sus ilusiones si eso hacia que se levantara de esa cama y empezara a ayudarlos.

- ¿Entonces puede seguir vivo?.- La esperanza crecía. Debería acabar con ella en ese mismo momento pero no podía hacerlo. Sería destruir su vida y ya había destruido bastantes en su época de mortífago.

- Puede ser. – Al salir de la enfermería se encontró con Albus Dumbledore que había escuchado toda la conversación.

- ¿Piensas que están vivos?

- Black está muerto.

- ¿Y Harry?

- En cuanto los Mortífagos ataquen Privet Drive.

Se paseaba de derecha a izquierda. Dos de sus hombres no dejaban de observarle. Había estado furioso desde que había recibido la noticia de que esa mujer seguía viva.

Aguardaba impacientemente noticias de uno de sus hombres. De aquel que estaba infiltrado entre sus enemigos y que le había llevado la desagradable noticia de que Takura aún seguía con vida.

- Señor.

- ¿Alguna información de tu espía?

- Ninguna señor.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?. – El odio se marcaba en sus palabras mientras agarraba al hombre de su túnica de mortífago.

- Día de luna llena, señor.- Estaba empezando a temblar.

- ¿Y sabes lo que pasará hoy?- Escupió.

- El primer guardián despertará.

- El primer guardián. Lord Voldemort. – Sus hombres dieron un respingo al escuchar el nombre. Era la primera vez que escuchaban a uno de los suyos llamar al Lord por su nombre y más aún con tanto odio marcado en él.

- No tardará mucho en pasarme la información que necesitamos.- El hombre estaba empezando a sentir el mismo miedo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca del Lord. La mirada de ese hombre mostraba el mismo odio que la del Lord y, ahora, sabía que no dudaría en matarlo si no conseguía la información que quería de la misma forma en que lo haría el Lord.

- No me falles o atente a las consecuencias.

- ¿Señor Black? – Sirius miraba la luna llena desde un lugar perdido de Islandia. Pensaba en Remus. Faltaban pocas horas para que sufriera la transformación. Si no hubiese sido por eso estaba seguro de que estaría buscando a Harry junto a él. Pero necesitaba la poción que le preparaba Snape. Nunca se lo diría, ni bajo la maldición "_cruciatus", _pero le estaba agradecido por ello.

- Sigamos.

- Señor Black. Deberíamos descansar. Llevamos cinco días sin dormir.

- Ya dormiremos cuando los encontremos. – El tono de Sirius había sido frío. Había notado una sensación rara dentro de él. Una sensación que no le había gustado nada. Tocó inconscientemente la muñequera que llevaba. Si Dumbledore no confiara en esos hombres se la habría quitado hacia mucho. Ni siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la mente el ponérsela. Pero Dumbledore confiaba en ellos y él confiaba en Dumbledore.

- Al menos una noche.

- Si queréis quedaros allá vosotros. Yo sigo. – El mortífago suspiró resignado. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan cabezota.

- Al menos descansemos unos momentos. – Suplicó su compañero. El hombre notó como Sirius tocaba la muñequera. Sabía que no se la podría quitar. El Lord mismo la había diseñado. Pero no podía dejar que empezase a sospechar. Era demasiado pronto. Sintió un pinchazo en su propia muñequera. Malfoy les avisaba de que había movimiento por la zona. Seguramente un grupo investigando la zona para conseguir información de su paradero.

- Haced lo que queráis. – Y se encaminó hacia el pueblo más cercano. Su último informador le había dicho que en esa zona había habido actividad mortífaga reciente y allí tendría oportunidad para cazar a alguno de ellos.

- Izquierda. Izquierda. Esquiva. Vamos Harry. Concéntrate. No así no. Debes proteger la izquierda.– O'Sullivan intentaba que Harry pusiese interés en lo que estaban haciendo pero el chico parecía en otro mundo. Esa era la quinta vez que lo desarmaba y lo tiraba al suelo en veinte minutos pero por más que lo intentaba notaba que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Únicamente miraba el cielo donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse y la luna llena empezaba a mostrarse en todo su esplendor.

- Lo siento. – Expresó mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?. – No había querido ser tan brusco pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que cumplir con su trabajo perfectamente si no quería que el Lord acabase con él. Harry abrió la boca, intentó decir algo pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. Quería gritar que Sirius estaba en peligro. Que llevaba un traslador encima de él y que este le llevaría directamente hacia el Lord en cuanto este quisiera. Que quería escapar de allí para decírselo e intentar quitárselo antes de que este se activase. Que Voldemort les mantenía vivos para conseguir la inmortalidad y que solo le faltaba atrapar a Dumbledore para tener todas las piezas del puzzle. - ¿Harry? -Observó como O'Sullivan le miraba expectante. Por su mirada hacia ya bastante que se había quedado mirando al cielo sin responder a lo que le había preguntado.

- No he acabado mis trabajos. – Terminó diciendo. – Aún no he hecho el de Encantamientos y el de Astronomía. – Tal y como le miró Sean se explicó. – Keller me odia y no me han dejado salir de mi cuarto hasta hoy. De todas formas no tengo que entregársela a Keller hasta el jueves.

- Debes concentrarte en tus tareas, Harry. – Señaló la espada que estaba a pocos metros de ellos para que Harry la llamase. - No querrás que el Lord se enfade contigo.

El Lord los observaba en la distancia. Sonrió mientras veía a Harry entrenar. Sabía que intentaría escapar en cuanto saliese del "Salón" por lo que había decidido cambiar a una residencia más apropiada en cuanto bloqueó la información de su cerebro. También le daba la oportunidad de mostrarle a Harry la nueva utilidad de su muñequera. En cuanto Harry se acercó lo suficiente a la barrera se había encontrado junto a él en ese mismo lugar. Movido por un traslador que se activaba siempre que alguien intentaba romper el escudo o que él mismo lo activase. Además ese lugar era casi perfecto.

El lugar en cuestión era una mansión. Esta había sido hacía muchos años una de las fortalezas más seguras del mundo. Era tan inexpugnable por dentro como por fuera ya que sus altos muros, sin ninguna puerta, impedían que nadie que no se supiera aparecer pudiese entrar o salir y de eso ya se había ocupado. Sus escudos aniquilaría a cualquiera que lo intentase sin llevar la marca tenebrosa. El único problema de esa mansión era su ubicación. Inglaterra. Por lo que no permanecerían allí mucho más tiempo.

Vio como O'Sullivan le desarmaba por quinta vez y como se quedaba observando el cielo. La luna llena empezaba a salir. Se rascó la muñeca derecha. Había empezado a salirle un ligero sarpullido. Sonrió. La marca del padre no tardaría en aparecer.

Miró hacia la otra parte del patio. Spencer le mostraba a Alexia como coger el arco correctamente para que los tiros no le saliesen torcidos. Tenía grandes planes para ella. Sería una gran mortífago. Una asesina perfecta. Poderosa y sin remordimientos. Una digna sucesora de Kaish. Alguien que no traicionaría a la familia ya que ellos y los Mortífagos serían su familia. Aún quedaba un cabo suelto (miró a O'Sullivan que en ese momento desarmaba a Harry por sexta vez) pero sería eliminado al comenzar la verdadera educación de Alexia y de su áspid. Un entrenamiento basado en la magia negra y la destrucción.

Asesinos sin escrúpulos que solo él podría controlar. Un dúo perfecto. Volvió a fijarse en Harry. Él mismo le enseñaría el verdadero arte de la espada donde destruiría a sus enemigos frente a frente sin miramientos ni remordimientos con Alexia cubriéndole la espalda. Dumbledore y sus seguidores no sabían lo que se les vendría encima. Aún tendría que esperar unos años. _¿Pero qué importaban unos años cuando se tenía toda la eternidad por delante?._

Volvió a rascarse la muñeca. El sarpullido estaba empezando a tomar forma a medida que se acercaba la media noche. Eso del tiempo era muy curioso. Cuando habían salido faltaban pocas horas para el anochecer pero al trasladarse estaba amaneciendo en aquel día de gloriosa noche de luna llena. Esa era otra de las razones por las que habían cambiado de residencia. No le iba a dar a Harry tiempo de pensar. Conociéndole era capaz de cometer otra tontería. _Malditos principios Gryffindor._ Sacrificar la vida por los demás. Muy Gryffindor. Eso sería lo primero que le quitaría de la cabeza. Él solo moriría por su padre. Por nadie más.

Ya quedaba menos. El picor estaba pasando a escozor y después pasaría a ser un simple dolor. El dolor de dejar con un hierro candente una marca en la piel. La marca que sabía que se marcaría en su piel desde que se había convertido en padre. Volvió a sonreír. La esperanza del mundo mágico, su Harry Potter, era ahora Harry Ryddle, su hijo, su heredero, y en algunos años se convertiría en el causante de la destrucción de la mayoría de los que tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en él. Agradeció que su marca no se activase como las que antes habían marcado a su hijo. La suya no se llevaría todas sus energías como lo habían hecho las de Harry. No necesitaban tanto poder ya que la energía para activarla provenía de la que le habían quitado a Harry para crear las esferas de luz que los marcaban como guardianes. A ellos solo le quemarían la piel dejando su respectivo símbolo grabado de por vida. Un símbolo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar tal y como lo había hecho con la marca de su corazón. Después de todo era tan Slytherin como padre.

Y ahora sería esposo. _¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a encontrar a la mujer con la que compartiría parte de su vida?_. Una mujer muy parecida a él en muchos aspectos. Orgullosa. Astuta. Fría. Miró hacia atrás. Kaish descansaba apaciblemente detrás de él. Sería una buena compañera. Alguien que sabía no le traicionaría por la espalda como harían el resto de sus Mortífagos. Esa mujer no quería poder. Le quería a él. Su boda se llevaría a cabo en algo más de un mes. Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange se estaban ocupando de los preparativos para esta. Él mismo se estaba ocupando de la que sería su residencia definitiva. Un lugar inexpugnable donde podría educar a sus descendientes y mantener alejados a esos amantes de los muggles y sangres sucias hasta que acabase definitivamente con ellos. Un hogar. Un cuartel general. Una prisión. Una fortaleza. Dumbledore se llevaría una buena sorpresa en cuanto acabase con la tregua. El lugar había sido diseñado por él mismo y no creía que nadie fuese capaz de pasar del primer nivel. Aunque claro, siempre podían intentarlo.

Se sujetó la muñeca con fuerza. El dolor empezaba. Estaba siendo suave pero no tardaría en empezar en aumentar su intensidad. Vio como Harry volvía a mirar el cielo. O'Sullivan tenía órdenes de mantenerlo ahí hasta que él le ordenase lo contrario. No le traicionaría. Se había ocupado de eso. Para él Alexia seguía siendo su hija. Debería saber que Lord Voldemort siempre conseguía lo que quería. Siempre había querido un heredero y ahora lo tenía, Harry, ahora le daría una heredera a Kaish, Alexia. Ella sería la hija que su esposa no podría darle. Sería su regalo de bodas.

La media noche se acercaba. Quedaban pocos minutos. El sarpullido empezó a brillar con una luz rojiza. Aumentaba su intensidad a medida que se acercaba la media noche. Las campanadas empezaron a sonar. El dolor aumentaba. Sonrió. Harry se había quedado mirando hacia donde él estaba. La luz roja había llamado su atención. Ya quedaba menos. Sintió el sarpullido arder. Empezaba a quemarle cada vez más. La luz y el dolor aumentaban de intensidad a medida que las campanadas sonaban. Tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla de la ventana cuando sonó la última campanada. El destello de luz había sido enorme, tanto que había llamado la atención de los otros que estaban en la mansión, y cuando desapareció allí estaba.

Grabado a fuego en su piel.

La marca del padre.

El obelisco.

**Así que allí estaba Severus Snape. Mirando a un feliz profesor de defensa, mientras este engullía un plato de huevos revueltos, mientras pensaba si le decía la verdad. Que ni Harry ni Black tenían ninguna oportunidad de seguir con vida ya que era lunes y sus clases con Harry eran los lunes y todavía no había sido llamado. Estaba por llamarle cuando una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para tres estudiantes que aún le miraban. Uno de ellos, pelirrojo, se puso a dar saltos por el comedor gritando: ¡Sí ! ¡Sí ! ¡Sí ! ; mientras su compañera de mesa le contemplaba entusiasmada y otro alumno desde la mesa Slytherin no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en su cara.**

**Contestación reviews:**

****

- **Kala** : Bienvenida. La verdad es que no lo sé. Todo depende de mi tortuosa mente. Por cierto, gracias por responder a mi enigama de las pipas. Creo que fuiste la única. Lo dicho. Un placer el tenerte por aquí.

- **Punky y mi hermanito**: Lo siento, Ángel, lo siento de todo corazón pero tenía que ponerlo. Ya sé que se pone un poco (¿Cómo sería la palabra?) Punky pero es que le gusta el hombre. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?. Hola chiquitina. A Ángel ni caso. Lo quiero con todos los detalles. Aunque sea me mandas la factura pero me lo cuentas. No me puedes dejar así. (Me pongo a hacer pucheros)

- **yukinajaganashi**: Hola. Pues ya nos podían haber invitado para ir con ellas. No tienen vergüenza. Te tomo la palabra. ¿Por qué todo el mundo adora a Kaish si es la antiheroína?.

- **Gabysnape**: Ui,ui. ¿Seguro que no has puesto ninguna frase al estilo de "se sacaba las tripas ya que se lo había ordenado el Lord"?. Seguro que en la facultad flipan o te encierran de por vida. Amy/Alexia tiene cinco. El fic que me dijiste es uno de mis preferidos. La autora es kandra y esta recomendado en este fic. Gracias por el review. Espero que te siga gustando tanto.

- **Clau de Snape**: Pues no te creas que no me lo pensé. Estuve a un paso de dejarlo convertido en squib pero mi mente y mi musa se negaron a ello. Pero hubiese sido un puntazo. La verdad es que si. Empieza a ser un buen Slytherin. Eso nunca se detuvo.

- **Crystal-Swan**: (Blacky ruborizada hasta las orejas). Gracias y gracias por el review. No deberías saltarte capítulos ya que te puedes saltar pasos o pistas importantes. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre los ojos en tu fic. Si no sabes reemplazar un capítulo dímelo y yo te lo explico.

- **LaMoira:** Ehmmmm. Pues no lo sé. De verdad te juro que no lo sé. Pero de todas formas ya me cargue el mundo en un pequeño corto que hice por ahí. Pobrecito. No puedo matarlo. Me matarían las de la orden Siriusana. Espero que hayas aprobado.

- **Nelly Esp**: Me conoces bien. No, no voy a responder a esas preguntas.

- **May Pot**ter: Dios. Con lo que pica la escayola. Espero que te pongas buena pronto Cuídate y ponte el casco, las rodilleras, las coderas y, mejor, deja los patines en casa. No queremos que te nos escugurcies más y ante todo nada de esfuerzos superiores a pulsar las teclas del ordenador. Aprovechate todo lo que puedas. Los enfermitos casi siempre consiguen lo que quieren.


	54. Ira

**Capítulo 53. Ira.**

- "_Desmaius_" – Fue un ligero susurro que podía ser confundido con el soplar del viento.

- Si el Lord se entera de que has hecho eso nos matará a ambos. – Le indicó su compañero mientras hacia levitar al desmayado.

- Si no descansamos de igual forma vamos a morir. – Señalaba una cueva cercana en la que podrían resguardarse. – Jamás había conocido a nadie tan testarudo en toda mi vida.

- Yo tampoco. Empiezo a entender como pudo escapar de Azkaban.

- Avisa a Malfoy. Descansaremos aquí esta noche.

- Maldita sea. No podíais haber elegido otro lugar. – Lucius Malfoy intentaba contener la maldición asesina en sus labios ya que pugnaba por salir.

- Entiéndelo, Malfoy. Black no le servirá de nada al Lord si muere de agotamiento.

- No creo que te importe Black. "_Avada Kedavra_" – La maldición pasó casi rozándole la oreja al mortífago con el que hablaba.

- Lo mataría yo mismo. Como cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. – Apuntó su varita a unos pocos centímetros del hombro de Malfoy y pronunció la maldición asesina acabando con uno de los shatihstas que en ese momento los atacaban.

- Maldita sea. Crabble cortadles el paso por la derecha. Goyle por la izquierda. Nott  no los dejéis avanzar. - Malfoy tuvo que tirarse al suelo ya que una luz verde iba dirigida hacia él.- Avisa al Lord esto se nos esta yendo de las manos. ¿De dónde demonios salen?

- Ryddle. – La voz de Pettigrew era lo único que molestaba la tranquilidad del ambiente. Estaba tumbado en una gran roca que daba vista al mar. Justo al limite de los escudos. Lo suficientemente cerca para que la muñequera no empezase a molestar y lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se activase el traslador. Deseaba tranquilidad desde que el Lord le había sermoneado durante más de cuatro horas, únicamente, porque había intentado cortarse la mano, por encima de la muñequera, con la espada de Slytherin. Había estado tan enfadado que ni siquiera se había acordado de matar a nadie. Al menos se había perdido la clase de Keller.

- Cállate Pettigrew. – Refunfuñó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos escuchando únicamente el romper de las olas contra los salientes.

- Deberías regresar. Se está haciendo de noche.

- Déjame en paz.

- HARRY. HARRY.- La voz de Alexia se escuchaba cada vez más cerca ya que la niña llegaba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas seguida de unos de los más recientes Mortífagos.

- Hola peque. – Se levantó en cuanto llegó hasta él preguntándose que era lo que la tenía tan feliz. Desde que O'Sullivan la evitaba se pasaba las noches llorando.

- Que no me llames...

- Sí ya sé. Que no te llamé peque.

- ¿A que no sabes qué? – Le preguntó mientras daba pequeños saltitos a su lado.

- Dime. – Le instó adquiriendo inconscientemente la misma sonrisa que tenía la niña.

- Lo he conseguido. Mira. – Le mostró una pequeña aguja que anteriormente había sido un fósforo.

- Es genial. – Le dirigió una sonrisa aún más amplia. Sabía lo mucho que había trabajado para transformar la cerilla.

- ¿Y a que no sabes qué? – Seguía dando saltitos a su lado mientras tiraba de la manga de su túnica.

- ¿Qué?

- El profesor me ha dicho que me va a enseñar a transformar animales en copas de agua.

- ¿De verdad?- Había intentado ocultar la extrañez de la pregunta fallando miserablemente. Recordaba ese hechizo como uno de los que había aprendido en segundo año. Demasiado avanzado para una niña de cinco años. Pero antes de que pudiera responder habían notado un gancho en sus estómagos y una pequeña sucesión de luces.

- No os mováis de aquí. – La voz que se escuchaba era la del Lord mientras salía del "Salón". Los había dejado junto a "No te importa" y rodeados por ocho Mortífagos con sus varitas apuntando hacia todas las posibles entradas de la estancia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que entretenerlos? – La pregunta venía de uno de los shatihstas que esperaban pacientemente su turno para empezar a atacar.

- Hasta que tu hermano acabe con el trabajo o hasta que muramos, Friederich. No antes.

- Icaro acabará con él o morirá en el intento. No lo dudes.

- Eso espero. Nos a costado lo indecible meter un nuevo infiltrado en sus filas.

- ¿Dónde está Stealth?

- Enterrando a su mujer y al más pequeño de sus hijos. Ya no le queda nada.

- Como a la mayoría de nosotros. – Respondió con un deje de odio en la voz.

- Entonces no tienes nada que perder. – Dijo apuntando al frente donde se acababa de aparecer el Lord.

- Svenko. Dispersa a tus vampiros. – La voz del Lord rompió la desigual pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo. Los Mortífagos habían estado cada vez perdiendo más terreno. Los shatihstas aparecían de la nada. Por cada uno que mataba dos aparecían  ocupando su lugar.

- Matadlos. – Fue la orden del líder del clan. En ese momento los cincuenta vampiros que habían aparecido en la batalla empezaron a desgarrar las traqueas de los shatihstas. Algunos de ellos los hipnotizaban con solo mirarlos y los hacían llegar hasta ellos mutilando su voluntad para luego vaciar su cuerpo de ese preciado líquido que era la sangre.

- ¿Dónde está Black? – Interrogó el Lord cuando llegó hasta Malfoy que tenía una fea herida en la cabeza y una fuerte quemadura en el mismo brazo que O'Sullivan le había herido.

- En una cueva a quince kilómetros al sur, mi señor. Sus dos guardianes le protegen.

- Deberías cuidar más ese brazo, Malfoy. – La voz del Lord sonaba con un ligero tono de burla. – No querrás perderlo. – Malfoy solo se agarró el brazo con más fuerza como si temiese que se le cayese allí mismo.

- Estaré encantado de hacérselo pagar a O'Sullivan cuando mi señor ya no lo necesite más, mi señor.

- Puede que te conceda esa labor, Malfoy. Solamente no me falles o no llegarás a vivir lo suficiente para verle morir. Ahora a cosas más serias. "_Avada Kedavra_" – Tres de los Mortífagos que estaban peleando contra uno de los vampiros yacían en el suelo. El vampiro los miró con molestia, ya que muertos no servían de comida, pero se había encontrado hecho cenizas antes de poder apartar la vista del Lord. – Vampiros. Deben aprender quien es el que manda aquí, Malfoy.

- Me aburro. – Estaba tumbada en el suelo con la cabeza puesta en las piernas de Harry mientras este separaba el flequillo de su frente.

- Venga peque, seguro que nos dejan salir dentro de nada.

- Pero es que me aburro. Y no me llames peque.

- Vale, peque.

- Que no me llames peque.

- Lo que tú digas, peque.– La niña se levantó quedándose sentada frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Que. No. Me. Llames. Peque.

- ¿Prefieres Alexia?

- Me llamo Amy. – Su voz mostraba que había dicho esa frase hasta la saciedad.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo llamarte así. – Intentaba hacérselo comprender por sexta vez en ese día. Había sido una orden directa de su padre. Una que sabía no podía desobedecer.

- Pero no me gusta que me llames peque. Ya no soy pequeña. Ya soy grande.

- Entonces tendremos que buscar una forma de llamarte y que no nos meta en problemas. – Susurró en su oído. La niña le miró feliz. No le gustaba nada que la obligasen a responder al nombre de Alexia.

- Estela. – Sugirió la niña con una sonrisa en su cara. – Es mi nombre favorito.

- Tiene que ser algo que le vaya a Alexia. – Harry se quedó pensando.

- Amelia.

- No. Algo más corto.- Necesitaban un sobrenombre que no les metiera en problemas con el Lord. Una mezcla de los dos nombres.

- Abby. – Sugirió.

- No. Algo como Al... Ale... Ame... Aly. Sí, Aly. ¿Te gusta Aly?

- ¿Aly?. – Puso su dedo en la barbilla y se dio unos cuantos golpecitos mientras lo pensaba. Después puso un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le contestó. – Sí, me gusta.

- Entonces será Aly. ¿Vale peque? – Y antes de que la niña reaccionase ya se había levantado y corría a través del circulo que formaban los Mortífagos para ser seguido por Aly.

- Señor doctor, señor. – Niddy se apareció en el "Salón". Se movía de un lado a otro esperando no ser aniquilada por las varitas que ahora la apuntaban mientras Harry y la niña detenían su carrera en seco. - La señorita Takura se marcha señor.

- ¿Cómo que se marcha?. - La voz de "No te importa" era de completa incredulidad.

- La señorita Takura dice que va a ir a ayudar al señor amo, señor doctor.

- Esta niña me va a matar un día de estos. –  La desesperación se notaba en la frase mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. – Que no se mueva de aquí. – Ordenó señalando a Harry y desapareciendo después seguido por Niddy.

- Ya le habéis oído. – Dictaminó el que parecía el líder de los que estaban allí.

- Ni que pudiese ir muy lejos. – Refunfuñó el protegido por lo bajo.

- Harry. – Sonó muy bajito. Como si la voz estuviese siendo cortada por algo. Cuando se dio la vuelta uno de los Mortífagos tenía a Aly sujetada del cuello por detrás con la varita apuntándole a la cabeza.

- Se acabó el juego, chico. Entrégate o esparciré sus sesos por toda la habitación.

- Puedes llevártelos para alimentar a los tuyos, Svenko. – Se refería a los treinta hombres que habían sido hechos prisioneros. Los que no habían tenido la suerte de morir en aquella batalla. – Pero asegúrate que tienen un muerte lenta.

- La más lenta que os podáis imaginar, mi Lord. Nuestros niños no necesitan tanta sangre como nosotros. Los desangran tan lentamente que pueden tardar meses en acabar una comida. Debería verlos. Es todo un arte la forma de alimentarse que desarrollan. La mayoría de sus víctimas se vuelven locas en pocos meses pero aún así mantienen sus cualidades alimenticias durante mucho más tiempo que si son bebidos por un vampiro adulto.

- No me importa como lo hagas pero haz que deseen la muerte para negársela. – En  ese momento un rayo verde pasó por entre los dos contertulios. Cuando el Lord se volvió se encontró con que uno de los shatihstas, el último de los que quedaban en pie, le apuntaba con su varita.

- _"Avada..._" – Empezó el hombre pero antes de que pudiese acabar de decir la frase Svenko tenía su varita y le mantenía sujeto poniendo el cuello del hombre a disposición de sus colmillos.

- Espera, Svenko. Este es mío. – El vampiro se aparto del hombre dándole espacio al Lord para actuar. – Entrégale su varita. Veamos de lo que es capaz.

- "_Crucio" - _ Pronunció Friederich al verse libre del vampiro.__

- "_Protego_" – Contrarrestó el Lord y antes de que el shatihsta pudiese decir otro hechizo el Lord lanzó el suyo. - "_Crucio_". – En ese momento el hombre se puso a revolcarse por el suelo mientras daba gritos de dolor.- No me va a durar mucho. – Apuntó con sorna. – "_Ossum Crepare_" – En ese momento se oyó un fuerte crujido.  Señal inequívoca de que todos los huesos del hombre acababan de ser destruidos. – Esto no me divierte pero será divertido escuchar como pide clemencia.

- Nunca te pediré clemencia. Antes muerto. – La mirada era de claro desafío, mientras intentaba empujarse con las piernas hacia atrás para recuperar su varita, tratando de olvidar completamente el dolor atroz que producían todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

- Si lo quieres así. "_Crucio_" –El hombre volvió a gritar mientras se encogía sobre si mismo.

- NUNCA. – Gritó cuando el Lord levantó la maldición.

- Acabemos con esto. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. - El lord ya tenía la varita en su frente a punto de decir la maldición asesina cuando el hombre pronunció las únicas palabras que no esperaba escuchar.

- Puedes matarme pero al menos sabré que tú has perdido tanto como yo. – El Lord le levantó del suelo, agarrándole del cuello.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – El tono había conseguido que hasta sus hombres diesen un paso hacia atrás.

- Mi hijo murió en tu último ataque. – El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica. -  El tuyo esta noche. – El señor oscuro convocó la espada de Slytherin y antes de que ninguno de sus hombres pudiese parpadear le había soltado y separado la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

- Malfoy ocúpate de todo. – Ordenó antes de desaparecer de allí mientras el cuerpo del hombre caía pesadamente contra el suelo junto a su desmembrada cabeza.

- Suéltala. Por favor. – Pero el hombre no parecía reaccionar. Tenía una mirada sádica mientras no dejaba de apretar el cuello de Aly.

- Ven aquí, chico. – La voz estaba siendo de una tranquilidad pasmosa. No demostrando ningún sentimiento.

- Suéltala. Me quieres a mi. – Harry empezó a andar hacia el mortífago pero fue detenido por uno de los que tenía detrás.

- "_Avada Kedavra_"- El mortífago que lo había sujetado yacía en el suelo. – Si os movéis correréis la misma suerte.

- Matadle. – La orden fue dada por el mortífago que estaba al mando.

- ¿Y la cría?

- El lord preferirá su muerte a la del chico. - Los otros Mortífagos apuntaron su varita hacia el hombre y empezaron a decir la maldición asesina.

- No. – Harry se puso delante impidiendo que pudiesen apuntarlos ya que los Sharlaks aparecieron en cuanto se interpuso entre ellos.

- Quítate del medio chico.- Gruñó el jefe de los Mortífagos.

- No.

- Haaa... rrrryyy. – La voz de Aly sonaba entrecortada. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta la niña ya estaba casi inconsciente.

- Ven aquí, chico. – Harry empezó a andar nuevamente hacia el mortífago con las dos manos en alto e interponiéndose entre los demás Mortífagos. Aly le miró mientras con su temblorosa manita cogía un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su túnica. – AGHHHHHHH. – Gritó el shatihsta cuando el punzante objeto se  clavó en su pierna.

- AMY- Rugió cuando el mortífago la lanzó contra el suelo. Harry se le quedó mirando. La niña había caído golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Un gran charco de sangre se formaba rápidamente.

- Matadle. – Ordenó el jefe pero los demás Mortífagos se habían quedado inmóviles mirando a Harry que no dejaba de balancearse de atrás hacia delante.

- La has matado. La has matado. La has matado. – Repetía de forma inconsciente mientras miraba a la inerte niña. En ese momento todo en la sala empezó a volar. Se oyó un fuerte golpe y después un ligero siseo.

- _ Déjale Txa´t. - _Ordenó el lord a la serpiente.

- _Amo_ - Llamó Nagini.

- _ Comprobemos hasta donde llega su poder. _ - Hizo una seña y los Mortífagos que estaban detrás de Harry se alejaron todo lo que pudieron.__

- Maldita niña- El mortífago se sujetaba la pierna intentando quitarse la aguja que tenía clavada. Harry clavó la vista en él. En ese momento el mortífago empezó a volar incontrolablemente por la habitación golpeándose contra las paredes, el suelo y el techo.

- _Amo. -_ La serpiente se mostraba inquieta.

- La has matado. La has matado. La has matado. –  El mortífago empezó a sangrar por todos los orificios de su cuerpo. La sangre salía en estado de ebullición y se congelaba antes de llegar al suelo.- La has matado. La has matado. -  Las cosas que antes volaban por la habitación estallaban sin control. Los que estaban viendo la escena empezaron a ser levantados del suelo.

- _Esta enfadado de verdad. – _El Lord tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras sentía las descargas de magia que desprendía el muchacho y el ligero escudo que empezaba a formarse alrededor del cuerpo de la niña.

- _Amo-_ La llamada de Nagini sonaba presurosa. Había notado un incremento en la magia que había en la habitación y la mayoría de ella se concentraba en el muchacho.

- _Txa´t detenle. - _Pero ya todo se había salido de control. La magia que se concentraba dentro de Harry era cada vez mayor mientras el hombre empezaba a ser quemado por su propia sangre. Los trozos de carne empezaban a caer al suelo. Los órganos que antes habían estado dentro de su cuerpo ahora eran expulsados a través de la nariz, la boca y los esfínteres. – Salid de aquí. – Ordenó el Lord cuando la mansión entera comenzó a temblar. Intentó convocar el cuerpo de la niña pero este no accedía a sus hechizos. Como si alguien la hubiese clavado al suelo. De repente el cuerpo de Aly se elevó. El Lord pensó que su hechizo empezaba a hacer efecto pero este tomó la dirección contraria y se quedó frente a Harry que la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho mientras no apartaba la vista del moribundo hombre. –Todos fuera. – Ordenó cuando la mansión comenzó a temblar.__

- ¿Cuándo me caí?  - Preguntó Sirius mientras se levantaba del lecho de hojas que habían sido su cama.__

- Hace un par de horas. – Le respondió el mortífago que le custodiaba. – Debería dormir un poco más. "_Así al menos nosotros dormiremos algo._"__

- No. Sigamos adelante. Tengo un mal presentimiento.__

- El chico lleva allí meses. No creo que por unas pocas horas más vaya a molestarse.__

- Mi ahijado no va a pasar más tiempo con ese ser. – El tono era frío. Su mirada mostraba el odio que sentía hacia Voldemort y lo que podría estarle haciendo a su ahijado. Por nada del mundo iba a dejarle con ese ser más de lo necesario. Y lo necesario ya había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.__

- No vamos a conseguir rescatarle si no descansamos. No podremos luchar contra los Mortífagos y mucho menos contra quien no debe ser nombrado.__

- Se hace llamar Voldemort. – Los dos Mortífagos dieron un brinco en el sitio mientras observaban aterrorizados a Sirius. – Si ni siquiera sois capaces de decir su nombre menos seréis de luchar contra él.__

- Aún así deberíamos descansar. – Apuntó el otro mortífago dejando a su compañero recuperándose de la impresión. – O ni siquiera tú tendrás una oportunidad contra él. No ves que estas agotado.__

- No voy a dejar  Harry allí.- Gruñó Sirius.__

- No lo estas haciendo. Pero lo harás si te matas a ti mismo. No creo que ese chico tenga muchas más oportunidades que "nosotros". Y tú estas a punto de dejar de ser una esperanza valida. Descansemos al menos esta noche. No nos servirás de nada si te matas a ti mismo. "_Sin contar que el Lord acabará con nosotros también._"__

- Esta bien. – Rezongó Sirius. – Nos despertaremos al amanecer. – Los dos Mortífagos asintieron mientras veían a lo lejos los primeros rayos de luz. Aunque claro, ninguno de ellos se lo iban a decir al animago que había vuelto a dormirse.__

Cuando todos los que estaban en la casa estaban lo suficientemente alejados notaron como el suelo comenzaba a temblar. El temblor se incrementaba por momentos hasta que una gran explosión les hizo a todos mirar hacia donde antes había estado la mansión. De ella no quedaba nada. Lo que antes había sido una de las mansiones más antiguas del lugar ahora era un montón de piedras que no superaban el tamaño de un puño. En el centro de lo que antes había sido el "Salón" se encontraba Harry con el cuerpo de la pequeña. Sus piernas no le sostenían. Hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejar caer el cuerpo de la niña.__

- Damela chico_._ – La voz de "No te importa" se mostró inflexible mientras se la arrebataba de los brazos. Harry intentó resistirse pero ya no le quedaba fuerza para nada más. No podía ni mantenerse en pie y la inconsciencia le llamó a su lado.__

- Tiene poder el pequeño. – La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Voldemort mientras lo recogía antes de su caída no era entendible para ninguno de sus Mortífagos. Ese crío podía matarlos a todos solo con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía estar el Lord tan feliz?__

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, mi Lord. – Le informó "No te importa" mientras apuntaba con su varita a O'Sullivan.__

- Nos vamos. – Ordenó el Lord mientras no dejaba de mirar a Harry. – Un digno heredero mío. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Kaish? – La mujer sonrió desde la butaca en la que se hallaba recostada.__

- Un gran heredero de Slytherin, mi señor. – Apoyó la mujer. – Aunque tendremos que controlar ese temperamento.__

- Hasta que llegue el momento de utilizarlo, Kaish. Hasta que llegue el momento.__

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **yukinajaganashi y LaMoira**: Sí. Sonríe porque siente la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Era lunes y los lunes son sus clases con Harry. De no haberla sentido hubiese significado que no le necesitaban porque Harry estaba muerto. Los poderes que recibiría Voldie si no llegasen a cmpletar el ritual de las marcas seria el hablar con las serpientes. Apep que es el dios que rige su marca es conocido como la serpiente. La boda. Por supuesto. Mi diabólica mente ya esta pensando en eso. Pero todavía queda mucho. Es el mes que viene después de la activación de la segunda de las marcas. Lo del enigma. Una tontería que se me ocurrió mientras las estaba comiendo y a la vez intentaba escribir un cap. Si hacia una cosa no podía hacer la otra y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando empiezas con las pipas.

- **Nelly Esp:** Antes o después tendrá que hacerlo. Mujer sin que se de cuenta. Yo creo que ya están un poco acojonados con él. Al menos los Mortífagos.

- **EolClowRidlley**: Shhhttttssss. Eso es secreto. Muchas gracias y bienvenida. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Y si no ya sabes me mandas un howler.

- **Clau de Snape**: Sí tienes razón porque si hubiese sido fuerte hubiese luchado por la custodia de Harry contra viento y marea. Sí. Snapy me cae bien. (Te he dicho que suelo cargarme a los personajes que me caen bien). Pobre Sirius. Él al menos esta haciendo lo que puede para ayudar a Harry. Aunque no sea de la forma correcta pero al menos no le ha dejado en manos de Voldie como han hecho todos los demás. Sí y puede ser. Esta al 50%. Un bonito regalo. ¿verdad?. No. Solo lo recibiría si el ritual de las marcas no se completase y seria el de hablar con las serpientes como ya dije en un cap. anterior. Eso ni yo misma lo sé.

- **A.R. Equihua**: Pobrecita. Estaba estudiando. (O al menos eso me ha dicho. Ya lo comprobaremos con la nota del examen de física.)  ¿Qué tal el tuyo?. Un chico listo. No todo el mundo lo ha pillado. Y no te preocupes por las vacunas. No creo que vayan a ponerte muchas más. A no ser que caigas en manos de "No te importa" o a mi me de un ataque psicópata. :P   Por cierto,¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- **Punky**: Me dejaste a Ángel solito. Yo creo que disfruta con los ataques psicópatas que te dan cuando lees mi fic. (Aunque no se lo digas). Seguro que has aprobado. (Ya puedes aprobar o te las veras con Ángel Equihua Señor. Haré que despedace a Kaish lenta, muy lentamente). . Y vengare la afrenta del libro. (JA JA JA (risa psicópata.))

- **Jean**: Hola. Bienvenida. Suelo actualizar todos los martes y como comprenderás solo un cap. ya que voy al día. Claro que eso seguirá así si mi musa no decide irse otro mes de vacaciones.

- **May Potter: ** Casi se me olvida contestarte. (¿Quién me ha borrado el correo?).  Venga animo que solo te quedan tres días. Mira que no puedo hacer eso. Que es pederastia. Que Aly solo tiene cinco años. Que Harry es muy mayor para ella. La boda. Falta ultimar detalles. Muchos detalles pero en plan global la tengo casi pensada. Ya sé quien va a ser el padrino. Adivina. Fíjate que el hombre ya se había tomado una poción y casi me lanza un cruciatus al recomendarle una medicina muggle. Me escape por los pelos.


	55. De familia y amigos

**A Ángel. Feliz cumpleaños. (Aunque sea tarde).**

**Ya sé que tendría que haber actualizado el martes pero mi musa va y viene y no quería dejar el capitulo de una forma que no me convenciese. Además ahora casi no tengo tiempo. El próximo estará como muy tarde el próximo viernes pero los demás pueden que se retrasen.**

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 54. De familia y amigos.**

Ruido.

Mucho ruido.

_¿Por qué había tanto ruido? . _

No eran ruidos. Eran gritos.

_¿Quién gritaba?_

- No me importa como lo hagáis. Quiero que este.

- Pero mi señor. – Sonó la aterrorizada voz de un hombre.

- "_Crucio_"

- Estará, mi señor. – Sonó una voz de mujer antes de volver a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Murmullos.

Intentó abrir lo ojos pero le pesaban demasiado.

Todo su cuerpo pesaba demasiado.

- ¿Estas seguro que funcionara? – La voz del Lord sonaba distorsionada en su mente.

- Kaish lo ha comprobado. Funcionará. – Contestó la voz de "No te importa".

- Es más poderosa que las anteriores, mi señor. No creo que haya problema. De todas formas yo estaré cerca de él. – La voz de Kaish sonaba segura. Sintió que le pinchaban y que Morfeo volvía a él.

Silencio.

La conciencia estaba llegando lentamente a su cuerpo y eso era lo único que se escuchaba. Silencio.

Le estaba costando abrir los ojos. Llevaba un buen rato intentándolo pero sus párpados no querían obedecerle. Volvió a poner atención en los sonidos que provenían de la habitación. Más silencio. Aunque ahora escuchaba levemente una respiración. Seguramente Pettigrew o Amy. Se sentía muy cansado. Como si hubiera corrido una maratón en pocas horas.

Movió la mano, inconscientemente, buscando el calor que le faltaba.

Amy. Amy no estaba. ¿Pero por qué no estaba?.

Los recuerdos empezaron a formarse lentamente en su cabeza. Los habían dejado en el "Salón". Esperando. "No te importa" se había ido con Niddy. Amy le había dicho que estaba aburrida y habían creado ese nuevo nombre para ella. Aly. Y después... Los recuerdos se agolparon a una velocidad increíble en su mente.

El mortífago.

Amy.

Su muerte.

El traidor.

La sangre.

El odio.

El shatihsta.

La magia.

El poder.

El hombre.

La muerte.

Lo había matado.

Él.

Él lo había matado.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Una sensación de angustia, terror y asco hacia si mismo se apoderaron rápidamente de su cuerpo. Se levantó precipitadamente de la cama en la que estaba tumbado. Buscando donde dejar lo que su estomago no quería digerir. Encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba. El baño. En pocos segundo estaba expulsando de su cuerpo todo aquello que no podía expulsar de su mente.

Era un asesino.

- El primero es el más difícil, Harry. – Sonó la voz que tanto conocía. Cuando miró hacia donde estaba la voz se encontró con su padre recargado contra el marco de la puerta.- Icaro. Se llamaba Icaro.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó sentado en el suelo mirando al suelo y con las manos en su cabeza. Intentando no pensar en lo que había hecho.

- Porque debes saberlo, Harry. Igual que yo sé el nombre de mi primera victima. Myrtle. – Le contestó mientras iba hacia él y le limpiaba la cara con un paño húmedo. – Todo hombre debe saber el nombre de su primera victima para que los nombres de las siguientes no tengan importancia.

- No va a haber nadie más. – Su voz se había vuelto dura. Alejándose todo lo que podía del Lord.

- Los habrá, Harry. Debes empezar a pelear tus propias batallas y en ellas casi siempre habrá alguien que muera. – Le contestó mientras salía del baño.

- No lo haré. No mataré a nadie más.- Su voz comenzaba a dejar notar su terror.

- Lo harás. – Se detuvo para mirar por la ventana. – Puedes estar seguro de ello.

- No mataré a nadie más. – Volvió a repetir mientras salía del baño. – Nunca más.

- Esto es una guerra, Harry, y en las guerras siempre hay muertos. O matas o te matan.

- Entonces dejare que me maten. Todo acabara con mi muerte.

- ¿Sabes?. Es increíble lo rápido que se recuperan los niños. – Parecía divagar mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Consiguiendo que Harry también mirase.

- Amy. – Murmuró mientras veía a la niña, en el jardín que poseía esa casa, mientras le daba patadas en la espinilla a Pettigrew ya que no la dejaba ir hacia la entrada mientras era observada por una divertida Kaish que se apoyaba sobre un bastón.

- Alexia, Harry. Su nombre es Alexia. No hagas que tenga que grabárselo en la frente.

- ¿Cómo?. Estaba muerta. Yo la vi.

- Estaba casi muerta pero como te dije antes los niños se recuperan increíblemente rápido. Solo le costó tres días volver a estar completamente recuperada.

- ¿Tres días? – Preguntó de forma incrédula. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo?_

- Una semana. – Respondió el Lord a la silenciosa pregunta.

- ¿Una semana? – Preguntó con incredulidad. Iba a volverse a la cama para dejarse caer en su propia miseria cuando el Lord le detuvo.

- Dúchate y vístete. – Ordenó señalando una túnica que había encima de la cama. Harry se quedó mirando la túnica y sintió una punzada de asco.

- No voy a ponerme eso.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no? – El tono de voz le mostraba que estaba tocando terreno peligroso.

- No soy uno de tus estúpidos Mortífagos. Nunca lo seré.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo, Harry. Jamás serás uno de mis Mortífagos. – Señaló al corazón de Harry haciendo que este diese un paso hacia atrás. - Pero te recuerdo que volaste toda la casa en la que estábamos y con ella todo lo que estaba dentro y lo que llevabas puesto quedó completamente quemado. Así que a no ser que quieras ir a hacer las compras en pijama deberías ponerte esa túnica. A no ser que encuentres algo mejor o que quieras ir desnudo. Tienes quince minutos.

- ¿Compras? – Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire ya que el Lord le había dejado solo en la habitación. Miró el pijama que llevaba puesto. Era azul oscuro, de seda. Con las letras DM bordadas en hilo de oro. Sonrió dirigiéndose al vestidor más cercano. Más o menos tenían la misma talla.

Vernon Dursley se había levantado feliz. Había estado feliz desde que se había librado de ese maldito bastardo. Feliz porque en su casa ya no pasaban cosas raras, porque no se recibía correo que no fuese de la forma habitual y porque no había nada que pudiese estropear las importantes reuniones de negocios que tenía en su casa ni la tranquilidad de su querida familia. Pero todo eso se rompió esa misma mañana mientras desayunaba. Una lechuza marrón con algunas manchas negras le había dejado una carta encima de su desayuno. Había intentado hacerla añicos pero esta ni siquiera se rasgaba. Había intentado quemarla pero no parecía que el fuego la afectase. Había intentado tirarla pero volvía a aparecer flotando delante de él y cuando por fin estaba a punto de darse por vencido la carta se abrió y una potente voz le mostró el contenido. En ella le decían que era "invitado" junto con su esposa a declarar ante la letrada Katherin Basted en relación a la renuncia cursada por su familia en relación al menor Harry James **_Ryddle_**. (Esta última palabra estaba marcada de tal forma que de haber apretado un poco más la pluma hubiese rasgado el pergamino.)

Ni que decir que Vernon Dursley se había negado a aceptar la "invitación" y se había trasladado con su esposa a la casa de su hermana Marge en el mismo momento en que esta había terminado de decir su contenido. Por supuesto que él no contaba con que dos aurores iban presentarse en casa de esta solicitando su presencia en el despacho de la letrada e informándole por adelantado que la abogada les había pedido que los llevasen como fuera. Aunque fuese atados y amordazados. Por lo que al matrimonio no le había quedado muchas opciones. Los aurores les habían dejado a la puerta del despacho de la letrada en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade rodeados de... magos.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts de tercero para arriba estaban emocionados. Las visitas a Hogsmeade habían sido suspendidas desde principio de curso y esta era la primera vez que los dejaban salir, sobretodo, gracias a que nadie había roto la tregua y que Dumbledore tenía que ir al pueblo a arreglar unos asuntos. Los Weasley y Hermione habían formado una piña y uno no iba a ningún sitio si no iban los demás. Este método era muy útil sobretodo para alejar a los periodistas que intentaba acercarse a Ron y a Hermione para conseguir una exclusiva de parte de los amigos del niño que vivió. Ahora era cuando de verdad comprendían porque Harry odiaba ser el centro de atención. Los que más disfrutaban la situación eran los gemelos Weasley que aprovechaban la oportunidad que les brindaban los periodistas para probar sus nuevos inventos en ellos. Aunque claro, solo podían hacerlo con los que conseguían pasar "el muro". Así era como llamaban los Weasley y Hermione a la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio que cada vez que veían a un periodista acercarse a ellos terminaban con la mayoría de los hechizos que estaban puestos en la lista de Filch sobre ellos.

- ¿Ron? – Llamó Hermione a su compañero cuando este se quedó inmóvil. El muchacho solo pudo levantar una mano y señalar un punto determinado. Cuando los demás Weasley y Hermione fijaron su vista hacia donde señalaban solo Hermione pudo exclamar:

- Son los Dursley. – Pero su frase había quedado solo para los oídos de Ginny que no entendía por qué sus hermanos se dirigían hacia ellos con las varitas en alto consiguiendo la atención de todos los que estaban allí.

- _"Furnun..."_ – Empezó Ron. (Furnunculos)

- _"Desaun..."_ – Le apoyó Fred. (Desaungeo)

- _"Rictusem..."­- _Acompañó George. (Rictusempra)__

- "Expelliarmus_" – _Se escuchó una potente voz antes de que pudiesen terminar de decir sus maldiciones con lo que sus varitas fueron directamente hacia las manos del director. – Muchachos entiendo sus motivos  – Empezó el director mirando a los Dursley que estaban pálidos y no dejaban de temblar.- pero esta no es forma de actuar.__

- ¡VOY A MATARLOS!. - Exclamó Ron que tuvo que ser sujetado por sus dos hermanos.__

- ¡NO ANTES QUE YO!. – Apuntó Remus que había llegado con el director por lo que este también tuvo que confiscarle la varita y pedirle a Hagrid que lo mantuviese inmóvil.__

- ¿También tengo que confiscar la suya, señorita Granger? – Preguntó el director ya que la muchacha apuntaba con su varita a los Dursley y tenía en mente unas cuantas maldiciones que dejaban las de los muchachos como simples juegos.__

- Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Ginny Weasley no entendía por qué ni sus hermanos ni ella actuaban de ese modo.__

- Ellos. Ellos... – Hermione no pudo acabar la frase pero otra voz, una helada, la acabó por ella.__

- Me dieron la custodia de Harry. – En ese momento Hogsmeade se paralizó. Lord Voldemort se había aparecido en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade cargando en su cuello a Nagini. Le acompañaban un aturdido Harry, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, escoltando a este, Aly que era cargada por Pettigrew y Punks por orden de su ama. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban pálidos, los periodistas que hasta ese momento lo único que querían era hablar con los amigos del niño que vivió se habían encontrado con la mayor noticia de su historia y los habitantes del pueblo se habían dividido entre correr a esconder a sus pequeños en sus casas o quedarse para conseguir más información de la que tenían. Petunia Dursley se había quedado inmóvil mientras su marido se ponía cada vez más pálido pensando que aquello era una pesadilla. El ser que tenía delante no podía ser real.__

- Scabbers – Se oyó en un envenenado tono de voz.__

- ¿Tío Vernon?. ¿Tía Petunia? – Preguntó Harry pero su pregunta quedó en la nada dado que todos estaban mirando al Lord.__

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tom? – Preguntó el director mientras se ponía delante de sus alumnos y profesor ya que no tenía pensado, por el momento, devolverles sus varitas.__

- Compras. – A esto siguió un incomodo silencio que fue roto por un gruñido.__

- Lo siento. – Murmuró Harry ya que su estomago fue el causante de aquel ruido.__

- TÚ. MALDITO MOC...  – Vernon Dursley había encontrado algo de valor y se había lanzado directamente contra Harry que fue rápidamente resguardado por los Mortífagos y el nundu.__

- No. No. No. – Señalaba el Lord con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano tenía su varita apuntando al cráneo del varón Dursley. Todo el mundo expectante esperando que dijese la maldición asesina y que con ella la tregua se acabase mientras Vernon Dursley se había hecho sus necesidades encima al encontrarse con aquellos ojos rojos y su histérica mujer era sujetada  por Dumbledore. – Llevad a los niños a Las Tres Escobas. Creo que el director y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.__

- Será mejor que vayamos todos. – Apuntó el director que creía conveniente salir de la vista de todos los presentes.__

- Si alguien se acerca a los niños lo quiero muerto.– Ordenó el Lord a sus Mortífagos antes de ordenarle a Dursley que comenzase a andar.__

- Profesor Snape. Esa túnica es mía. – Le apuntó Draco Malfoy a su profesor de pociones mientras le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza a Harry.

- ¿Estas seguro?. – Le preguntó mientras se fijaba en la túnica azul que llevaba el indicado.

- Mi madre me obligó a ponérmela en una aburridísima reunión social. Le puedo asegurar que la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Recuerdas dónde la dejaste?

- En nuestra casita de Creta.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Después de escuchar seis horas sobre moda y decoración puede estar seguro que no la olvidaría.

- Fuera. – Fue la única palabra que dijo el Lord para que Las Tres escobas se quedase completamente desierta.

- ¿Rosmerta podrías servirnos algo de beber?. -  Le preguntó el director a la tendera que salía corriendo en ese momento de allí. La mujer le miró de forma asesina pero aún así asintió.

- Bella prepara algo para Harry. Aún no ha desayunado. - La mujer hizo una reverencia y fue hacia donde estaba la cocina.

- ¿Cómo estas, Harry? – Preguntó el director ya que el muchacho se encontraba algo pálido e intentando liberar algo de la tensión acumulada en ese momento.

- Perfectamente. – Le contestó la voz del Lord antes de que Harry abriera la boca. – Y si tienes alguna pregunta házmela a mi.- No había sonado exactamente como una petición.

- Deberíamos sentarnos. – Sugirió el director mientras veía como los periodistas se agolpaban contra la puerta del bar y Rosmerta les dejaba varias bebidas y vasos para después salir de allí.  Cuando por fin todos los "invitados" (dado que el lord aún no había quitado su varita de la cabeza de Vernon Dursley) estaban dentro Ron intentó acercarse a Harry pero se encontró con un nundu que le gruñía de una forma no muy amistosa.

- Ron. No. – Le pidió Harry por lo que el chico se detuvo cuando intentó dar otro paso hacia delante.

- Es un animal muy bonito.– Apuntó Hagrid señalando al nundu con lo que consiguió que Ron diese dos pasos hacia atrás. – Parece muy dócil.

- Remus, por favor, siéntate. – Le pidió el director, ya que el profesor intentaba acercarse a Harry sin que nadie se diese cuenta, aunque era apuntado por la varita de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Cuando por fin consigas sentar a los tuyos me avisas. – Dijo de forma divertida el Lord ya que Harry estaba sentado, con Aly en su regazo, en la mesa de al lado mientras Pettigrew se situaba delante de él y Rodolphus justo detrás con las varitas listas para atacar. No tardó en unírseles una sonriente Bellatrix que le había servido a Harry un plato de huevos revueltos con un vaso de leche, zumo y unas tostadas. Este empezó a comer en cuanto Nagini dio su visto bueno mientras era mirado escrupulosamente por los periodistas.

- Nosotros nos vamos. – Indicó Petunia Dursley que no veía el motivo por el cual ellos deberían estar allí.

- Siéntate, Petunia. – El tono de frialdad había hecho palidecer a la mujer e hizo que los presentes mirasen al Lord en la incredulidad de saber como se llamaba. Aly mientras tanto picoteaba del plato de Harry mientras se fijaba extrañada en todos los presentes.

- ¿Quién se a creído que es para ordenarme algo? – Petunia Dursley estaba jugando con fuego y los presentes lo sabían.

- Yo. – El Lord hizo una pausa dramática en la que los habitantes de Hogsmeade retrocedieron un paso.- soy Lord Voldemort. – Si Petunia Dursley pensaba que ese ser era peligroso lo constató cuando incluso sus hombres dieron un salto en el sitio. Los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran Harry y Aly que seguían desayunando apaciblemente. – Y he matado por mucho menos que eso. A si que siéntate o muere.

- Por favor, Petunia, siéntate. – Le pidió el director mientras retiraba una silla. – Señor Dursley. – Indicó cuando logró que la mujer se sentase. Remus mientras tanto se había sentado con los chicos en una mesa lo suficientemente cerca de Harry como para poder comprobar su estado.

- ¿No creo, Dumbledore, - Empezó el Lord. – que estés intentando arrebatarme la custodia de Harry, verdad?. Porque como ya te dije sería considerado una rotura de la tregua. – En ese momento Bellatrix Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew apuntaron sus varitas hacia los oyentes de la mesa más cercana. Los amigos de Harry.

- Nadie ha intentado llevarse a Harry, Tom. – La voz de Dumbledore intentó sonar apaciguadora.  Pero el Lord miró directamente a los Dursley. – Ni siquiera ellos.

- Por supuesto que ellos no se lo intentarían llevar. Al menos no voluntariamente. – Le indicó mientras les mostraba una copia de la carta que los Dursley habían recibido esa misma mañana. -  Después de todo no querrán que yo me lleve a su  "pequeño" Dudley.  -  Los Dursley al escuchar el nombre de su pequeñín dieron un grito aterrorizado.

- ¿Qué... qué sabe usted de Dudley? – Preguntó Petunia Dursley más blanca que el papel.- ¿Qué.. qué sabe de nosotros?

- Dudley Dursley. – Recitó el Lord. – Hijo de Petunia y Vernon Dursley. Actualmente acude al colegio Smelting. Este año ha empezado en el club de boxeo aunque generalmente utiliza a niños más pequeños como sacos. Su marido es Vernon Dursley. Trabaja en una empresa de taladros llamado Grunning. Tiene una hermana, Marge. Tú eres Petunia Dursley. Anteriormente Evans. Familia de Lily y James Potter hasta que yo los maté. – En ese momento se oyó un gruñido proveniente de la mesa de al lado que el Lord ignoró aunque captó la atención de los demás "invitados" y periodistas que no entendían porque Harry se apretaba con fuerza la muñeca derecha y la niña se había puesto de pie como impulsada por un resorte.- Hasta hace pocos meses tía de Harry y, actualmente, y no porque yo lo desee, pariente mía. Aunque claro, eso no va a ser por mucho tiempo. – Esa última declaración hizo que los Dursley que había ido palideciendo a cada palabra que decía empezasen a balbucear incoherencias.

- Olvidas, Tom, que no puedes acercarte a su casa. – Indicó el director cuando comprobó que Harry volvía a su desayuno.

- Olvidas, Albus, que los hechizos que los mantenían seguros de mi estaban basados en la sangre que compartían Harry y esa. – Apuntó despectivamente a Petunia. – Y que al firmar los papeles de la renuncia de **mi hijo** – marcó las palabras por si alguien se las había perdido- también disolvió los hechizos que los protegían. Así que puedo matarlos en cuanto acabe esta tregua... o antes. – Petunia Dursley miró aterrorizada a Dumbledore y al ver que este también estaba paralizado dio por válidas las palabras del ser que tenía delante.

- ¿Qui... quiere de... decir... que pu... puede ma... matarnos... cu... cuan...do quiera? – Vernon Dursley estaba intentando que su voz no temblase fallando miserablemente.

- Y ahora escúchenme porque no suelo rebajarme a hablar con detestables e insignificantes muggles. Prefiero sacarlos las tripas hasta que mueren para después dárselos de comer a mis serpientes. – Había conseguido la atención completa de los Dursley y todos los demás oyentes.- Si alguno de ustedes vuelve siquiera a escuchar una sola proposición sobre arrebatarme la custodia de Harry me asegurare personalmente de que terminen comiéndose las entrañas de su hijo para terminar siendo entregados a alguno de mis aliados que suelen utilizar unas formas de eliminar a sus presas que incluso a mi me dan asco. ¿Me han entendido? – Los Dursley solo pudieron cabecear afirmando. – Ahora largo. – No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. Antes de que nadie se diese cuenta ambos estaban en las afueras del pueblo buscando el método más rápido de llegar al colegio Smelting. A esto siguió un corto silencio que fue roto por una carcajada y, la verdad, era tan extraño el dueño de esta que todos en Hogsmeade le miraron en la incredulidad.

- Lo... Lo... Lo siento. – Harry aún intentaba contenerse las ganas de reír aún más fuerte. – Pero... Pero es que no había visto a mis tíos tan pálidos desde...  desde que les mandaron una notificación de ha... hacienda. - Otro ataque de risa mientras la mayoría de los que estaban allí se preguntaban quién era hacienda.- Ni siquiera cuando... cuando inflé a tía... Marge.

- Harry. – Se escuchó una vocecita. - Esos niños son iguales que los niños de tus cuentos. – Ahí Harry paro abruptamente de reír al ver que Aly señalaba a sus amigos.

- Estoy seguro que no. ¿Quieres más tostadas?

- Que sí. Mira. Ese señor- señaló a Dumbledore mientras se ponía delante de él.- es el rey del castillo de "Oguarts". Esa niña – señaló a Hermione – se parece a Simone Trander. La niña que se convirtió en gato.

- Aly. –  Gruñó Harry intentando silenciarla.

- Ese de ahí- señaló a Ron- se parece a Don Seasley. El valiente caballero al que le dan miedo las arañas.

- Aly. No.

- Ese se parece a Haggi el guardián del reino. – Señaló a Hagrid- Un hombre muy grande que tenía un dragón. Esos de ahí son como los gemelos Treasley. Los que hacen bromas a los que viven en el reino de las serpientes.

- Aly. Cállate. – Masculló Harry.

- Pero mira. Ese de ahí- señaló a Remus- es el profesor Moon. El hombre lobo bueno. Y esa de ahí – señaló a Ginny- se parece a la princesa Linny.

- ¿La princesa Linny? – Le preguntó interesado el lord.

- Sí, sí. Es la princesa que el príncipe Larry salvó de la serpiente larga y fea. – Le contestó Aly feliz.- Es la princesa de los cuentos de Harry.

- ¿Estas segura? – Preguntó acercándose donde estaba Ginny que se tensó en ese instante mientras sus compañeros de mesa se revolvían incómodos en sus asientos.

- Sí. Sí. La princesa Linny es pelirroja, con los ojos azules y unas graciosas pecas en la nariz. Harry siempre me dice que la princesa Linny es así.

- ¿Y como acaba el cuento? – Preguntó el Lord. Ahí Harry ya se había ruborizado hasta las orejas y tenía la cabeza enterrada en la mesa mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

- Se casan y son felices para siempre. Es mi cuento favorito. ¿Verdad que sí, Harry? –Pero el muchacho lo único que quería era que se lo tragase la tierra mientras el Lord murmuraba cosas como sangre limpia, Gryffindor, Weasley, eso se podrá arreglar...

- Te vuelvo a preguntar, Tom. ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Dumbledore ya que parecía que el Lord había olvidado el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí.

- La edad te debe estar haciendo senil, Albus. Me parece que ya te he dicho que compras y ya que tenía que venir para "visitar" a la familia aprovecho el momento. Además los niños necesitan ropa y material y qué mejor sitio que Hogsmeade.

- El callejón Diagon. – Ironizó Albus.

- Ya estuvimos una vez allí. – Albus evitó la cara de sorpresa. Cosa que no hicieron los demás. – Demasiados localizadores y demasiada gente indeseable.

- Me compraron una varita y a Harry una...

- Alexia ves con Harry. – La niña dio un brinco en el sitio. No era bueno enfadar al papá de Harry y por su tono de voz lo estaba. Antes de poder darse cuenta Pettigrew la había cogido y la había dejado junto a Harry que le pidió que no volviese a abrir la boca en un tono muy poco amable. – Demasiada charla, Albus, y yo no sé tú pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y los niños tienen muchos deberes. Así que si no te importa nos vamos.

- Muévete mocosa.- Bellatrix había empujado a Aly y la niña había caído estrepitosamente al suelo.

- No la toques. – El tono de frialdad empleado por Harry había hecho que los periodistas se intimidasen y que sus amigos y el director le mirasen atónitos.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, mocoso? ¿Matarme como hiciste con ese maldito traidor?. – Preguntó Bellatrix apuntando con su varita a la niña que aún seguía en el suelo. – "_Cruc..."_

- Termina y será lo último que hagas en tu vida. – Bellatrix tenía la espada de Slytherin a dos milímetros escasos de su garganta. Mientras los otros dos Mortífagos se apartaban todo lo que podían de Harry ante el estupor de los presentes.

- No la podrás proteger siempre. – Aseguró Bellatrix. -Esa mocosa está muerta desde el mismo día en que me atacó.

- Sobre mi cadáver.

- Sabes Harry que no me importa que mates - Sonó la tranquila voz del lord – pero si quieres matar a alguien no lo hagas en zona de tregua. – En ese momento lo único que se oían eran las plumas vuelapluma que no dejaban de escribir frenéticamente.

- No conseguirás que la mate. – La voz de Harry era segura pero dejaba notar un pequeño rasgo de odio hacia la mujer que tenía delante. Casi había caído como un estúpido en la trampa del Lord. – Prefiero que se pudra en Azkaban. – Agregó bajando la espada. – No soy como tú.

- Vas a aprender a matar. Te guste o no. – Aseguró el Lord.

- No voy a matar a nadie más y no puedes obligarme.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Harry. – Indicó mientras recuperaba la espada de la mano de Harry.- Estamos en guerra y en las guerras alguien siempre muere. O matas o te matan.

- Entonces moriré.

- ¿Y dejarás que ella muera? – Señaló a Aly que se había escondido detrás de Harry.

- No puedes. – Apretaba a Aly contra si como si se la fueran a arrebatar en ese mismo instante. – No es más que una niña.

- Puedo hacer lo que quiera y nadie puede impedirlo. Ya lo sabes. – Harry miró a sus amigos que no se habían movido de sus asientos. – Ellos no te ayudaran. Nunca ayudaran al hijo de Lord Voldemort. Nadie lo hará. Alexia estará junto a ti en las batallas y nadie podrá impedirlo.

- NO PUEDES HACER ESO. – Gritó escandalizado Dumbledore mientras veía como Harry no dejaba de temblar mientras se apretaba con fuerza la muñeca.

- No me digas como educar a mi hijo, Albus. Él ya no te concierne.

- No te lo permitiré.

- Rompe la tregua.

- No. – Harry se había puesto delante de los dos hombres. Sabía que de romperse la tregua en esos momentos los primeros en morir serían los que estaban en "Las Tres Escobas".

- Señor. La señora Takura me envía. – Un mortífago se había aparecido rompiendo la tensión del momento.- Me ha pedido que le entregue esto. – Le tendió una botellita con un liquido azul oscuro.

- Retírate. – El mortífago hizo una reverencia y desapareció. – Vamos Harry. Acabemos con esto. – Voldemort hizo una seña a Pettigrew que cogió a Aly y empezó a seguir al Lord.

- Yo... – Harry se había detenido en la puerta sin saber que decirles a los que consideraba sus amigos pero ninguno de ellos se movió ni habló.

- Ves, Harry. – La voz era de Dumbledore que no dejaba de mirar a los que quedaban allí.- Pensé que ibais a seguirlos o al menos le diríais algo. – El enojado director se dirigía a los ocupantes de la única mesa que quedaba ocupada cuando los demás salieron rumbo a la tienda "MerlínJJ. Túnicas hechas a mano para todas las ocasiones". En ese momento notó como los integrantes de la mesa se movían incómodos y los gemelos Weasley se señalaban la boca.

- Lo habríamos hecho, Albus, - Contestó Lupin, intentando levantarse, cuando el director entendió lo que les sucedía. - si alguien no hubiese hechizado las sillas.

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

****

- May Potter: La primera para que no te enfades. No te preocupes que al historia continua y aunque no te des cuenta unas puertas se abren y otras se cierran.

- Punky: Felicidades. Espero que las otras también las hayas aprobado. Si tiene un lado tierno y a la vez psicópata. Como a ti te gusta. Por cierto, cuando Ángel lea el próximo capítulo procura estar a diez metros de él, por lo menos. Te recomendaría un kilómetro pero entonces no podrías verle la cara. (Y tú tienes la culpa)

- A.R. Equihua: Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que mi mensaje te llegara. (Si no tienes mi permiso para defenestrar a Punky). Te pido perdón por adelantado pero es que no lo pude evitar. (Ya veras por que y lo bueno es que a mi no puedes asesinarme).

- Paula Moonlight: ¿Cómo piensas que rompió el escudo?.  Porque cuando iba a marcharse el Lord regresó y fue entonces cuando pasó lo del shatihsta . No te preocupes antes o después de dará cuenta. Aunque puede que ya sea tarde. Todavía no he pensado eso. La boda. Después de la próxima luna llena.

- Franga  :Por supuesto que se salva. Me vas tan psicópata como para asesinar a niños pequeños. (Blacky poniendo su sonrisa más inocente). Sí pobrecitos. Sirius puede llegar a ser un verdadero tirano.

- Jean : Hola. Creo que es la primera vez que me escribes así que bienvenida. La verdad es que sí pero los hay peores. (El castigo.Tortura) . Mi musa esta que va y viene pero ya tengo casi escrito el siguiente. Solo me falta pulir detalles. Solo necesito tiempo y eso es de lo que menos tengo ahora mismo.

- Miranda evans: Bienvenida. Aly, sí, solo estaba herida. Me mata mi hermana si lo hago. Lo que descubrieron fue que Harry estaba vivo. La sonrisa de Snape fue lo que se lo dijo.

- yukinajaganashi : Vas a ir directa a Azkaban. Me voy a chivar al ministerio. Más a menudo. Es imposible. Si lo hago una vez por semana y sacando tiempo de donde no tengo.

- gaby-snape :FELICIDADES. Ya tengo abogado por si alguien me denuncia por los daños psicológicos que puede causar este fic. Genial. Pues no sé lo que falta todo depende de mi musa y de lo que decida hacer en ese momento. Generalmente los capítulos no salen como había pensado ya que mi musa toma el control y hace lo que quiere. Pero mejor así. ¿No?

- Kary Anabell Black: Bienvenida y gracias. Aquí lo tienes.

- Nelly Esp: Estas hablando con la duquesa del sanguinarismo (La palabra ni existe pero se me entiende). La reina es mi amiga Punky. Define como me asesinarías y te diré si mereces título. No puedo matarla. Si es mi sobri.


	56. La luz de la oscuridad

A** mis dos locos que me cantaron una serenata a media noche y un culpaeños feliz. **

**Os quiero. **

** Capítulo 55. La luz de la oscuridad.**

Nelly Esp nunca se había imaginado estar frente al director de Hogwarts en ese despacho. Cuando era joven y Dippet era el director nunca había hecho nada los suficientemente grave para estar ahí y, ahora, cuarenta años después, miraba asombrada al director de Hogwarts. Aún no salía de su asombro. Cuando hacia pocas horas el que no debe ser nombrado había entrado en su tienda había pensado que iba a morir en ese mismo momento pero había sido hasta ... amable.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pidieron, Nelly? – Preguntó el director con una sonrisa mientras guardaba los caramelos que amablemente habían sido rechazados.

- Túnicas, Profesor Dumbledore. Todo tipo de túnicas y capas siguiendo unos diseños que el que no debe ser nombrado me mostró. Pidieron túnicas para todo tipo de clima. Incluso se llevaron un par de túnicas de tela Varie de Fanel para cada uno de los chicos.

- ¿Varie de Fanel? – Preguntó McGonagall asombrada. Esa era la tela más cara y escasa del mundo. Hasta los ministros de magia soñaban con tener una de ellas.

- Dos túnicas para cada uno. Cuando les dije el precio al que no debe ser nombrado de lo que costaba cada una de ellas se rió y me dijo que entonces les pusiera dos.

- ¿Hubo algo extraño aparte de eso?

- Túnicas de combate. De la tela Solid Snaker . Ya sabe que es la que utilizan los aurores para las misiones de combate de alto riesgo. Nunca pensé que tuviese que crear una túnica de combate para una niña de cinco años, profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Cuando terminé de confeccionar las túnicas el innombrable le dijo a Pettigrew que le llevara la niña a una tal Kaish y que los esperaran allí. Que él y Harry se reunirían con ellos en unos días. Harry Potter se negó a ir a ningún sitio sin la niña, el que no debe ser nombrado hizo un ruido extraño y cuando volví a mirar al señor Potter estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras el innombrable le llamaba cabezota. Después Pettigrew cogió a la niña y se desapareció junto a los otros dos Mortífagos y todo lo que habían comprado. El que no debe ser nombrado me dio una bolsa de galeones y dijo que eso cubriría los gastos. Después cogió al muchacho y se desapareció de allí.

- ¿Escuchaste dónde iban?

- No, profesor Dumbledore. – Cuando la mujer salió del despacho de Dumbledore este se volvió hacia una de las esquinas del despacho donde una voz sonó.

- Entonces no volverán a Creta. – Dijo la voz de Stealth mientras salía de las sombras.

- Por lo que nos ha dicho Nelly tardaran unos días pero irán para allá. – En ese momento se oyó la puerta abrirse dando un portazo y después un bramido que sonó como:

- DUMBLEDORE. ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? – El causante del alboroto tenía en sus manos la última edición del profeta con una artículo muy interesante con el titular "HARRY POTTER HIJO DE EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO." Añadiendo fotos de los dos mencionados y una larga explicación de lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade.

- Buenos días a ti también, Cornelius.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ...¿C"MO HAN PODIDO?. DEBERÍA IR Y ECHARLES SEIS O SIETE MALDICIONES...

- ¿Cómo va la cosa? – Preguntó un auror a escasos cien metros de la casa de los Dursley a uno de sus subordinados.

- No muy mal pero ya hemos tenido que remitir varios efectos de maldiciones. – Le contestó el auror al superior al que debía que informar. – Pero la mayoría de ellas explotan en sus narices antes de que lo podamos evitar. – La sonrisa que tenía el auror contrastaba con su cara, generalmente, seria.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de detener las lechuzas?. – Pregunto el jefe sin mucho entusiasmo en su voz.

- Solo las que no llevan hechizos anti detección sobre ellas y no suelen ser muchas. Además necesitaríamos todo el escuadrón de aurores para detenerlas – dijo señalando las cientos de lechuzas que en ese momento surcaban los cielos - y nosotros cinco somos de los pocos que trabajamos hoy. A la mayoría le a dado no sé qué enfermedad. _Debería haber leído antes "El Profeta"._

- AGHHHHHHHHHHH. – Se oyó un grito de mujer dentro de la casa seguido de otro de hombre.

- ¿No vas a ir a ver que les ha sucedido esta vez? – Preguntó el último en llegar.

- Tal vez dentro de una hora o dos. – Le contestó el vigilante con una sonrisa en la cara. – No creo que unas cuantas maldiciones les maten.

- ¿Unas cuantas?. Aquí deben estar todas las lechuzas del planeta.

- Pero no me dirás que no se lo merecen, ¿no? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Hombre, mirándolo así. - El hombre titubeo en sus palabras pero después preguntó con la misma sonrisa que su subordinado.- ¿Te apetece ir a comer?. Conozco un restaurante en Tailandia donde hacen una comida estupenda.

- ¿Y los Dursley?

- No te preocupes. Volveremos en tres o cuatro horas .

- Oye. ¿No es esa tu lechuza? – Le preguntó el auror a su superior.

- ¿Qué lechuza?. Yo no he visto ninguna lechuza hoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba durmiendo y una mosca cojonera no dejaba de zumbarle en el oído. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no sabía por qué pero le parecía que estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Sintió algo deslizarse por su pierna. Hacia rato que escuchaba pequeños murmullos pero intentaba no prestarles atención. Volvió a sentir algo que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, más exactamente, por su vientre. Abrió los ojos y descubrió porque le parecía que había estado durmiendo en el suelo. Simplemente lo estaba. Un montón de hojas era lo que le hacían de colchón mientras que un techo y unas paredes de lo que parecía paja le resguardaban del exterior. Miró a su alrededor y de no ser porque aún no se había levantado se hubiera caído al suelo. Cientos de serpientes de todos los tamaños estaban alrededor de él. Unas mirándole, otras siseando entre ellas y otras mirando la única entrada a la choza en la que estaba.

- ¿Ya se ha despertado la bella durmiente? – La voz de un chico le sobresaltó. Tendría más o menos dieciséis, diecisiete años, a lo sumo. Su piel era tostada, como si toda la vida le hubiese dado el sol. Sus ojos eran marrones como la corteza de los árboles y su pelo castaño y largo era recogido en una coleta. Iba vestido únicamente con unos pantalones que no le llegaban ni a la rodilla. Se adentró en la choza mientras las serpientes se separaban a su paso.

- ¿Quién eres? – Harry estaba desconcertado. Ese chico no era un mortífago, su brazo desnudo daba buena fe de ello, pero también peligroso. El cuchillo que llevaba en la cintura y las marcas de su cuerpo le daban la impresión de que había estado en muchas peleas. - ¿Y como has hecho eso? – Preguntó señalando a las serpientes.

- Black Shaka es mi apodo y eso principito lo hace cualquier miembro de mi tribu.

- ¿Tribu? – Preguntó intentando no responder nada sarcástico al nombre utilizado para él y fijándose por primera vez en la ropa que llevaba puesta. Pantalones, camiseta y unas botas altas. La túnica de Malfoy ni si quiera estaba a la vista.

- La tribu de los equihuaman. Aprenderás algunas cosas de nosotros en los próximos días. Yo seré tu guía. Así que vamos, principito, la líder del clan quiere verte.

- ¿Líder?. ¿Clan?. – Preguntó extrañado. – Y no me llames principito. Me llamo Harry.

- Harry James Ryddle. Hijo de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. ¿O debería decir Lord Voldemort?. – El chico no parecía tener ningún problema en decir el nombre del ser más temido de todo el mundo mágico. – ¿Me equivoco, principito?. – Harry iba a decir algo pero el chico siguió hablando sin prestarle la mas mínima atención mientras salía de la choza siendo seguido por Harry ya que las serpientes que habían estado con él le empujaban a hacerlo. - La líder es mi madre. Su nombre es Paula, Paula Moonlight y dirige el clan de los hombres lobo en esta parte del mundo. Te recomiendo que no te enfrentes a ella. Los pocos que lo han hecho han acabado muertos.

- ¿Hombres lobo? – Preguntó mientras veía a pequeños niños correr de un lado a otro y a hombres y mujeres que no dejaban de señalarle.

- ¿Eres lento en entendimiento o algo así? – Preguntó el chico volviéndose hacia Harry. - Hombres lobo. Licántropos. De esos que son hombres o mujeres y cuando llega la luna llena se transforman en lobos. ¿Lo has entendido o tengo que hacerte un dibujito?

- Lo he entendido. – Masculló Harry, deseando partirle la cara, cuando el chico se quedó mirándole esperando su respuesta.

- Perfecto. – Se volvió a dar la vuelta y siguió caminando. – Esa zona del río pertenece a los panteras negras. La reina del caos es su líder.– Señaló un punto a la derecha pero lo único que consiguió atisbar Harry eran un montón de árboles. - Estamos en guerra con ellos. Así que no te acerques allí a no ser que quieras acabar como su cena.– A Harry le hubiese encantado preguntar quien eran los pantera negra pero creyó más conveniente dejar la pregunta para otro momento o más bien para otra persona. Aquella zona de allá- señaló otro punto que Harry supuso sería el norte - es de los hombres oso. Su líder se llama Kei-Kugodgy. Procuramos no tener trato con ellos ya que tienen una carácter muy volátil. Así que si ves a alguno – se giró y le miró de arriba a abajo – sal corriendo. No creo que consigas sobrevivir mucho tiempo si alguno decide matarte. Después hay algunas tribus menores, como los Tyroll y los Dark Kingsley, hacia el este pero no suelen atacarnos a no ser que les ataquemos primero. No son muy poderosas pero podrían llegar a serlo si se unen contra nosotros.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Que no es obvio. En la selva.

- ¿Qué selva?

- No es algo que te incumba, principito.

- ¿Pero qué hago aquí?

- Tu padre decidió que era hora que dejaras de comportarte como un niño y aprendieras a luchar como un hombre. – Se oyó otra voz. Una femenina que salía de una choza aún mayor que las demás. Era una mujer morena, de piel tostada al igual que el muchacho y de ojos marrones. Una gran serpiente enroscada en su cuello la hacia más peligrosa. Su sola presencia imponía respeto y todos los que estaban allí detuvieron sus quehaceres para observarlos.

- Madre. – Saludó Black Shaka formalmente.

- Veamos al cachorro. – Moonlight empezó a caminar alrededor de Harry mirándole de arriba abajo para detenerse en sus ojos. Cuando la mujer clavó sus marrones ojos en los verdes esmeralda el muchacho sintió que algo le atravesaba pero desapareció en cuanto la mujer apartó la vista de él. – Interesante. Creo que el cachorro puede darnos alguna sorpresa. Black. Llévatelo de patrulla.

- Pero madre. – La mujer soltó un gruñido que hizo a su hijo retroceder un paso y bajar la cabeza.

- Haz lo que te digo.

- Sí, madre. – El chico no parecía muy contento obedeciendo esa orden.- Vamos, principito.

- No me has oído. – Le gruñó a Harry que se había quedado paralizado en el sitio.- Y Harry. – El nombrado detuvo el paso para mirar a la mujer que no dejaba de acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente. – No intentes escapar. No llegarías muy lejos.

- Solo consigue que no nos maten. – Le gruñó Black Shaka cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de su madre.

- ¿Qué piensas, Paula? – El Lord había salido de la misma choza de la que pocos momentos antes había salido la mujer haciéndole una seña a Punks para que los siguiera.

- Un chico interesante, Tom. Mente de serpiente, alma de lobo y corazón de león. Una combinación extraña. El problema es su corazón. No sé quien le habrá metido en la cabeza esas ideas sobre la nobleza del corazón pero hizo un buen trabajo.

- Dumbledore. – La mujer soltó un gruñido que a cualquier otro le hubiese hecho retroceder hasta el polo norte.

- ¿Ese imbécil sigue en el puesto?

- Peor. Es el director.

**Flash back **

- ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? – La voz de una niña de no más de nueve años se oía en la habitación de ese inhóspito cuarto del orfanato St. Paul.

- Ya sabes que sí, Paula. Tengo que ir a ese colegio. Mi madre hubiera querido que fuese. – Un pequeño Tom de once años era quien le respondía.

- Pero me vas a dejar sola. – Estaba empezando a hacer pucheros mientras apretaba más hacia si un peluche de un conejo con un gran lazo rosa.

- Volveré en navidades. No te preocupes. Te traeré muchas cosas cuando vuelva. Además tienes a Bachi para cuidarte. – La niña apretó más su conejito hacia ella.

- VAMOS MOCOSO. – Se oyó la desagradable voz de un adulto. – NO TE VAN A ESPERAR TODO EL DÍA.

- YA VOY. – Gritó de vuelta. - No te preocupes. Antes de que te des cuenta estaré otra vez aquí. – Le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me lo prometes?. – Le hizo un pucherito.

- Te lo prometo. Voy a pedir ayuda con el baúl. Pesa demasiado para llevarlo yo solo.

---------- 

- ¿Paula?. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Tom se había encontrado con esa sorpresa cuando abrió el baúl para recoger su pijama.

- No quería quedarme sola.

- Pero no puedes estar aquí. Los muggles no pueden venir a este colegio.

- ¿Muggles?

- Gente no mágica. – La niña le miro de forma rara.- Los que no son magos.

- ¿ERES UN MAGO?. ESO ES GENIAL. ¿VAS A ENSEÑARME?. – Le preguntó la niña entusiasmada con el problema que sus gritos y saltos habían despertado a todos los miembros de la casa Slytherin.

**Fin flash back**

- Thomas no parecía muy contento de llevarle con él. – Expresó el Lord inquieto mientras veía como ambos muchachos se adentraban en la maleza.

- No te preocupes. – Se rió la mujer. - Te lo devolverá entero. Solo está celoso. No esta acostumbrado a compartir a su padrino. Pero vamos, cuéntame. No vienes a vernos en meses y cuando por fin lo haces te presentas con un cachorro. Y precisamente ese cachorro.

- Y una prometida. – Le respondió el Lord con una sonrisa.

- Me has estado ocultando cosas, Tom. Eso no te lo perdono. – La mujer cruzó los brazos mientras se hacia la ofendida.

**Flash back **

- PAULA.

- TOM.

- PAULA.

- TOM.

- ¿Qué les dijiste?- Le preguntó el director Dippet a un Albus Dumbledore más joven.

- Que no podía quedarse. Que los niños que no eran magos no podían asistir a este colegio y que debía llevarla de vuelta al orfanato. Después de eso salió corriendo y el chico la siguió.

- ¿Habéis revisado el castillo? – Preguntó el director a otro de sus profesores mirando la luna llena.

- De palmo a palmo, director. Nada.

- Esperemos que no hayan ido al bosque.

- Ese bosque debería estar prohibido desde hace años, director. Hay demasiadas criaturas peligrosas para que los alumnos vayan allí. – Le dijo por milésima vez ese año Dumbledore al director.

- Ninguno de nuestros alumnos se a acercado a ese bosque desde que recuerdo. No veo porque habría que prohibirlo. Lo único que se conseguirá de ese modo es que los alumnos quieran ir.

- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- POR ALLÍ. – Gritó uno de los profesores que rastreaban la zona siendo seguido por todos los demás.

- Ayúdenla. Por favor. El animal. Salió de la nada.- Sollozaba un pequeño Tom mientras se dirigía hacia el director.

- _"Incendio" –_ Dumbledore lanzó un chorro de llamas que hizo al animal retroceder de la que estaba siendo su comida.__

- ¿Le has visto? – Le preguntó el profesor que había dado la alarma al futuro director que en ese momento recogía a la inconsciente niña.__

- Un licántropo. No podemos dejar que vuelva a ese orfanato. Es demasiado peligroso.__

- ¿Se quedará en la escuela? – Pregunto esperanzado el niño.__

- No puede quedarse aquí. No es mágica. La mandare a un lugar donde cuidaran de ella.__

- Pero yo no quiero que se vaya, Profesor Dumbledore. Yo puedo cuidar de ella. Es la única familia que tengo. __

- No es posible, Tom. Tú volverás al orfanato en cuanto lleguen las navidades. Ella no puede ir. No la aceptaran entre muggles y entre los magos será considerada un peligro y será repudiada por ello. – El niño empezaba a temblar mientras las lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. - No te culpes por lo que ha pasado. Nadie tiene la culpa.__

- Usted tiene la culpa. Si no la hubiese querido echar esto no hubiese pasado. Es su culpa. – Era la primera vez que su voz mostraba odio. La primera vez de muchas que le seguirían.__

- Debes seguir adelante, Tom. Ella estará bien. Te lo prometo.__

- Pero no puede llevársela. No puede. – Sollozó pero el futuro director ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.__

**Fin flash back**

- Quien lo iba a decir. El gran Lord Voldemort. El que no podía tener ni un minuto de descanso hasta que gobernara todo el mundo casado y con niños. – Se rió la mujer.

- La verdad, Paula, lo dices como si en mi vida no hubiese habido nada más.

- Es verdad, lo olvidaba. También quieres la inmortalidad. Y por lo que me has dicho pronto la conseguirás.

- Tú has conseguido tus sueños. Déjame a mi conseguir los míos.

- Yo los conseguí gracias a ti. No lo he olvidado.

**Flash back **

Habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que la vio. Poco más de ocho. Casi ni la reconocía. Estaba demacrada, toda sucia y con aspecto de no haber comido en días. Había estado en aquella parte del Amazonas para conseguir algún apoyo de los híbridos que vivían allí y para conseguir algunos buenos aliados para la causa cuando se había encontrado con una adolescente que suplicaba algo de comida en la calle. No fue su cara sino sus ojos los que le hicieron recordarla.

- ¿Paula? – Fue un ligero susurro pero la chica retrocedió asustada como si se lo hubiese gritado a la cara.

- No. No me pegues. – La chica cada vez retrocedía más cubriéndose la cabeza con los flácidos brazos.

- Paula. Mírame. – La había cogido de los brazos e intentaba que le mirase a la cara. – Soy yo. Tom.

- Tom. – Murmuró. De repente era como si hubiesen encendido una mecha – Tom no vendrá. Ellos lo dijeron. Él no vendrá. NO VENDRÁ. – Gritó mientras se soltaba de él. Tom tuvo que correr para alcanzarla pero ella estaba tan débil que no le costó mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Quién te a hecho esto? – Su voz se había vuelto fría mientras miraba las marcas que tenía en los brazos y que por lo que parecía seguían por el resto del cuerpo.

- Nadie. – Lo dijo con tal tono de terror en la voz que Tom sintió su ira crecer con más fuerza.

- ¿Quién? – Volvió a preguntar con tal tono que los que habían estado mirando la escena habían sentido todo su pelo erizarse.

- E... Ellos. – Su voz temblaba y miraba hacia todos lados como si esperase que alguien se lanzase a por ella en ese mismo instante y la golpeara.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – La muchacha hacia esfuerzos por soltarse pero él no la iba a dejar escapar.- ¿QUIENES?

- Los que tenían que cuidarme. – Susurró.

- ¿Quiénes, Paula?. Dímelo.

- Los del orfanato. Porque soy un monstruo. – La última frase fue un susurro que Tom a duras penas oyó.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?. – Paula le miró con terror al escuchar el nombre.- Él dijo que te cuidaría. Lo prometió.

- Él les dijo lo que era y ya no volvió. Lo esperé y lo esperé tal y como esperé a Tom pero ellos nunca vinieron. – Se estaba derrumbando en sus brazos. Sollozando hasta la última lagrima que no había soltado en años. – Nunca vinieron. Nunca. – Susurró mientras se dejaba caer llorando sobre su pecho.

- Maldito Dumbledore. Voy a matarlo. "_Después de hacer una visita a ese orfanato_".

**Fin flash back**

- Todo lo que has conseguido a sido gracias a tu esfuerzo. De nadie más. –Aseguró el Lord.

- No se te da bien mentir, Tom. Al menos a mi nunca has conseguido decirme una mentira creíble. Sabes bien que sin tu ayuda yo hubiese muerto allí. Sin nadie que me ayudase. Siendo una apestada. Tú me diste este lugar y la posibilidad de tener amigos. Y lo que es más importante una familia. Nos la diste a todos.

- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? – Le preguntó por millonésima vez en su vida.

- Sí. Ya te lo dije. Tú me devolviste la vida y mi vida es tuya. Si necesitas a los licántropos de mi clan dime cuando y donde y allí estaremos.

- Pero puedo curarte. Sabes que puedo. ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

- Porque siendo como soy puedo ayudarte. Si volviese a ser una simple muggle no podría hacerlo y no podría saldar las deudas que tengo contigo.

- No me debes nada.

- Te debo mi vida, la de mis hijos, la de todos los que formamos el clan y la de aquel pequeño.

**Flash back **

Hacia ya algunos años que vivía con Tom. Le enseñaba cosas de su mundo y la instruía en las cosas que un muggle podría aprender. Runas, Aritmancia, Astronomía, Pociones, Herbología y le mostraba aquellas que eran mágicas para que pudiese saber cuando estaba en peligro. Era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida y aunque tuviese que soportar los comentarios de algunos de sus vasallos nada importaba. Era feliz. Por primera vez desde que era una niña era feliz. Le había costado mucho superar los golpes y los abusos a los que había estado sometida desde que Dumbledore le dejase en ese maldito lugar pero gracias a Tom lo estaba consiguiendo. Hasta tal punto que estaba comprometida con un buen hombre, un licántropo como ella, pero un buen hombre. Al cual, como mucho después averiguaría, Tom había investigado hasta la saciedad e incluso le había ofrecido su cura para la licantropía. Su prometido se había negado argumentando que si la mujer con la que iba a casarse se había negado para apoyarle en su causa él también lo haría. Por ella. Tom estaba investigando la forma de que pudieran tener hijos sin llevar la maldición que había arruinado su vida. Le había prometido que sus hijos no pasarían por lo mismo que ella y sabía que lo cumpliría. Era feliz y nada ni nadie podía quitarle esa felicidad. Nada expecto el pequeño detalle de que en su mundo de color de rosa no se había dado cuenta de la noche que era hasta que comenzó su transformación. Antes de darse cuenta era una loba sedienta de sangre.

Corrió y corrió por el bosque. Algo olía demasiado bien y no era la carne asada que se estaba cocinando. Era carne tierna y lo más importante viva.

Allí estaba. Un pequeño de no más de cinco años. Solo. Separado del resto de su manada humana.

- REMUS. – Se oyó una voz femenina que llamaba al pequeño.

- YA VOY, MA... – No terminó la frase. Una mujer lobo se le había echado encima.

**Fin flash back**

- Después de eso vinisteis aquí.- Dijo con pesar el Lord.

- No podía dejar que eso volviese a pasar. Ese pequeño no tenía culpa de nada y yo lo convertí en lo que es hoy día. – La voz de la mujer sonaba ahogada. Como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar.

- Ese pequeño me ha dado más de un quebradero de cabeza. – Aseguró el Lord.

- Pero gracias a ti no ha tenido que soportar la vida que yo tuve.

- Intenté ayudarle. – La voz de Voldemort tenía una nota de desesperación que nadie había oído antes y que solo delante de ella dejaba salir.- Te lo juró. Pero Dumbledore se interpuso. No pude hacer nada más por él.

- Lo sé, Tom. Lo sé.

**Flash back **

- Dame al niño, mujer. – Maryam apretaba a su pequeño Remus contra si. Lo protegería con su vida. Lo poco que había oído del hombre que tenía delante le hacia temer por la vida de lo que era su vida. Su hijo.

- Tengo que llevarlo al hospital – Suplicó.- . Le a mordido. Eso lo a mordido. – La mujer estaba desesperada. Pensando en que ese hombre acabaría con la vida de su hijo.

- Eso era un licántropo y ahora dame al niño. – Apuntó su varita hacia la mujer. Paula jamás se perdonaría lo que había hecho.

- Déjalos. – Dumbledore se había aparecido en cuanto fue avisado por los que estaban en la fiesta. Apuntaba su varita a un joven Lord Voldemort.

- Dame al niño, mujer. – Volvió a repetir ignorando al futuro director ya que sus ganas de matarle estaban por nublar su objetivo principal.

- CORRE. – Le gritó Dumbledore a la mujer mientras lanzaba su primer hechizo contra el nuevo Lord de la Oscuridad.

**Fin flash back **

- Sigo cuidando de él. Obligué a Dumbledore a aceptarlo en el colegio haciéndole pensar que iba tras él. Desde esa noche pensó que tenía intereses ocultos en el niño. Aún intenta descubrir cuales son. Por eso le metió en la orden del fénix y por eso no le ha querido tener nunca alejado de él.

- Y no sabes como te lo agradezco. No podría vivir sabiendo que le condene a una vida como la mía.

- ¿Aunque no haya podido curarle?

- Tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No es culpa tuya. La culpa de todo la tiene Dumbledore.

- El maldito Albus. Siempre él.

- Alguien viene . –La mujer agudizó sus sentidos. – Y está herido.

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Miranda Evans**: Por eso lo hicieron. Cuanta menos esperanzas tenga Harry en sus amigos más poder tendrá el Lord sobre él. Capítulos. No lo sé. Ya pasan de 40 más de los que iba a escribir. Así que hasta que me echéis, la musa se vaya definitivamente o se acabe. ( Aunque no se lo digas a mi madre pero ya estoy pensando en una segunda parte. Y todavía no he acabado esta. (Blacky estas de atar.))

- **Jean:** Puede que sí. Puede que no. Puede ser que solo quiera quitar las ideas de un Harry / Aly. No lo veía muy convincente.

- **Nelly Esp**: No. No. No. Eso no vale. Tienes que especificar o no te ganaras el titulo de condesa de la desesperación y el dolor. Así que a describir que así me dais ideas. No puede raptar a Ginny. Rompería la tregua. Puede que si. Antes o después lo hará. Sev ya se lo ha dicho.

- **Kary Anabell Black: **Es que puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere. Sip. De alguna forma tiene que entretenerla. No sé si alguna vez hayas cuidado niños de cinco años pero son terribles.****

- **Punky y Ángel: **Gracias mis cielos. Es que sois únicos. Y tenéis razón. Era mi cumpleaños. Además fue lo mejor del día y lo bueno es que cuando me llegó aquí todavía era día 12. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que el día se acabase. Muchísimas gracias. Por cierto, todavía no me habéis dicho lo que os pregunté. :D :D :D :D :D :D****


	57. Osos y panteras

**Capítulo 56. Osos y panteras.**

_Crac_. – Harry se tensó cuando oyó la ramita crujir.

- ¿Es qué no puedes caminar sin hacer ruido?. – Preguntó molesto Black Shaka en lo que podría haber pasado por un murmullo aunque sonó más como un gruñido.

- Lo siento. – Dijo por sexta vez en esa hora. La verdad es que no se explicaba como ese chico podía andar por la selva sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

- Vas a conseguir que nos maten, princi... – Pero se calló al escuchar un ligero crujido.

- ¿Qué... – Una seña del chico hizo que Harry se callara. Black Shaka había sacado su cuchillo y escuchaba atento cualquier sonido que se pudiese percibir.

- No te separes de mi. – Le ordenó el chico empezando a caminar. Anduvieron poco más de dos metros cuando Black Shaka se detuvo. Agudizando sus sentidos. Intentando volver a oír lo que había detenido su marcha. Volvió a oír un crujido. Se giró para encontrarse que donde estaba Harry ahora también había un nundu enseñando sus fauces.

- ¿Punks?. – Preguntó Harry extrañado.- ¿Qué... – La mirada que le lanzó el chico fue suficiente para que Harry se callase.

- Estas muy nervioso, Shaka. Eso no es bueno. Nada bueno. – Se oyó una voz que salía de detrás de un árbol. El chico en ese momento se relajó y bajó el cuchillo consiguiendo que el nundu dejase de gruñir.

- Voy a matarte, Jean. – Una chica rubia salió de detrás del árbol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguida de otra de pelo negro y ojos azules.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó señalando a Harry. – Llevo oyéndolo desde que salisteis del campamento.

- ¿El principito?. Nadie importante. Mi buena acción del mes. – Dijo en el tono más sarcástico que pudo. - ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Los panteras negras están cerca del río. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Debemos estar atentos. Han tenido mucho movimiento estos días y eso no es bueno.

- Franga. – Se dirigió a la otra chica que no dejaba de observar a Harry como si lo conociera pero dejó de mirarlo para dar su informe.

- Los osos también están demasiado activos. El líder estaba destrozando todo lo que se ponía por delante de él. Su hija yukina jaganashi ha desaparecido. Piensan que se la hemos arrebatado para hacernos con el control de su zona. Quienes fueran dejaron unas pistas muy concluyentes contra nosotros. Pueden estar preparando un ataque para esta noche. Tal vez antes. – El chico puso cara seria analizando la situación.

- Franga. Quédate con el principito. Que no se mueva de aquí. Jean. Muéstrame a los pantera. Alex se podrá encargar de los hombres oso. Alikhar. – Llamó el chico y una serpiente pitón negra se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedar frente al chico. – Busca a Alex y llévale con los osos. – La serpiente hizo un cabeceo y desapareció de la vista de todos en pocos segundos. – Y tú. – Señaló con un dedo a Harry. – Siéntate ahí y no te muevas hasta que yo vuelva. - Le dirigió una mirada a Harry que decía: "Incumple mi orden y desearas no haber nacido."

- ¿Es siempre igual de agradable? – Le preguntó a la chica mientras Black Shaka y Jean se perdían de vista y Punks se tumbaba a sus pies.

- Solo con algunos. Debes caerle realmente bien. – La sonrisa en la cara de la chica le demostró que era una clara burla.- No le había visto así desde que May le plantó por Alex. Al hermano de May, Andy, casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró. Él es el mejor amigo de Black Shaka. – Aclaró ante la mirada interrogante de Harry.- Ellos son los gemelos Potter. Los conocerás esta noche. Después están Misakats y Kary Anabell. Llegaron a la manada casi a la vez. Ellas, al igual que yo, son licántropos verdaderos. No como los demás miembros de nuestro grupo. Después están los pequeños. Ellos forman su propio grupo aunque si son necesarios luchan como los demás. Generalmente están dirigidos por Silver. Aunque Llunaa toma el mando si es luna llena. Joy es el más pequeño de su grupo. Lo encontramos hace algo más de dos años perdido en el bosque y sin memoria por lo que le adoptamos. Paula le puso Joy Ryddle. Dijo algo de que al menos el apellido continuaría aunque no la sangre. Y ahora tú, Harry Potter. – Harry se tensó al escuchar su autentico apellido. Generalmente venía seguido de un cruciatus a quien lo había pronunciado.- ¿Desde cuando eres un licántropo?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Sabes algo de él? – Sonó la voz del director cuando Severus Snape llegó al colegio a altas horas de la noche.

- Nadie sabe nada. – La voz del profesor sonaba cansada. -Ni siquiera Pettigrew.

- ¿Pettigrew?. – Preguntó el director frunciendo el ceño.- ¿No te estas arriesgando demasiado.?

- Es el único que podría saber algo por eso le di el Veritaserum. El chico nunca a estado solo y la elfina sigue cuidando de Takura y esa mujer es demasiado peligrosa como para intentarlo. _Ni loco me acerco a ella._

- ¿Algo de importancia?

- Takura a tomado el mando. Las clases de Harry se han suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Si no fuese por las clases de la niña ni siquiera podríamos pisar ese lugar.

- ¿Le sacaste alguna información a Pettigrew?

- Algunas de la funciones de la muñequera y porque los demás Mortífagos tienen tanto miedo a Harry.

- ¿Lo del asesinato?

- Es por eso que le tienen tanto miedo. Te voy a dar un consejo, Albus. Jamás saques de quicio a Harry. Puedes morir de una forma bastante desagradable.

- ¿Entonces, sí mató a alguien?

- Más bien se defendió de alguien. Si ese tipo no hubiese atacado antes a la niña seguramente ahora mismo estaría muerto.

- ¿Qué funciones tiene esa cosa?– Dos chicas seguían con la mirada a los dos contertulios hasta que se introdujeron por la entrada de la gárgola siendo seguidos por Remus.

- ¿No te parece maravilloso?.- Le preguntó una chica a su compañera de Hufflepuff mientras observaban a los profesores , o mejor dicho profesor, en la distancia. – Clau de Snape. ¿No suena perfecto?.

- No mejor que Gala Snape. - Le replicó su compañera sin apartar la vista de la gárgola por la que había desaparecido el profesor.

- ¿De que crees que hablaban? – Le preguntó la mayor de las Hufflepuff.

- Seguro que de algo trascendental. Pociones que solo un gran maestro como él sabe preparar.

- O de nuevas pociones que creará.

- ¿No te parece un cielo?. – La mirada se había vuelto soñadora mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- ¿No sé como los demás no ven lo maravilloso que es?. – Le correspondió la otra chica.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí ? – Preguntó una voz helada.

- ¡Granger!. – Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

- Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff. – Soltó la Gryffindor.

- Pero... - Intentaron replicar ambas a la vez.

- Por cada una y agradecer que no sean cuarenta. – Dijo otra voz esta masculina. – Ahora a vuestra sala común. Estas no son horas para vagar por el castillo.

- Llegamos tarde. – Le dijo la morena a su compañero cuando ambas chicas se perdieron de vista.

- Snape nos va a matar. – Le indicó el pelirrojo a la prefecta que en ese momento le decía la contraseña a la gárgola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry se quedó tan aturdido que abrió y cerró la boca tres veces antes de poder responder. - No soy un licántropo.

- No tienes porque negarlo. Todos aquí lo somos en mayor o menor medida.

- No lo soy. – Aseguró.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estas aquí?- Lo dijo con el tono de voz que aseguraba que tenía la respuesta antes de que el chico contestase.

- Padre me dejó aquí. – La chica se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa.

- El clima debe haberte afectado. ¿No estarás enfermo?

- Te he dicho la verdad. Padre me dejo aquí.

- ¿De verdad que no tienes fiebre? – Le preguntó poniéndole la mano en la frente. – Tu padre murió hace años.

- No James Potter sino padre.

- Explícate porque hace años tu padre había muerto junto a tu madre cuando te hicieron esa cicatriz. – Señaló la frente de Harry donde se mostraba claramente la marca por la que se le reconocía en todo el mundo mágico.

- Vas retrasada de noticias.

- Pues empieza a contar. Llevo cuatro años aquí y... – La muchacha se calló al escuchar un ligero crujido a su espalda. Antes incluso de que Harry pudiese reaccionar esa muchacha tenía a su atacante inmovilizado en el suelo con un cuchillo cortando levemente el pescuezo del hombre, si se le podía llamar así, que le había atacado. - ¿Qué haces en nuestro territorio? – Nunca nadie pensaría que una voz tan helada podría salir de aquella chica. Ni que un hombre que seguramente pesaba el doble que ella, con un espeso aunque corto pelo negro que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo y con garras en vez de uñas se estremecería ante aquella niña. – Atento. El otro no estará lejos. Los pantera siempre vienen en parejas. – Se dirigía a Harry que aún no había reaccionado al cambio de actitud de esa muchacha. Solo reaccionó cuando Punks le empujó al suelo antes de lanzarse contra otro hombre de características totalmente opuestas. Podía haber pasado por un semigigante peludo sin ningún problema. – MUÉVETE- Gritó Franga ya que una mujer pantera salida de la nada apuntaba a Harry con una ballesta. Fue en un solo segundo aunque a la chica le pareció una eternidad desde el momento en que la flecha salió de la ballesta para introducirse, como si de fuego se tratase, en el vientre de Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Paula. – Jean cayó en brazos de la mujer mientras esta le preguntaba con la mirada que había ocurrido. – Los pantera y los osos se han aliado. Nos atacan.

- ¿Dónde está Thomas?

- Fue a por ese chico. Hice de cebo para que pudiese ir por él. No creo que consigan volver.

- Tom. Quédate aquí y prepara algunas pociones. Las necesitaremos. – La voz de la mujer no admitía ninguna replica. Algo a lo que Lord Voldemort no estaba acostumbrado pero, antes incluso de que se diese cuenta, se había encontrado con la muchacha en sus brazos y la mujer se había adentrado en la selva siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado los dos muchachos al partir. A muchos kilómetros de allí una serpiente no dejaba de moverse inquieta de un lado a otro esperando a que su amo llegara ante la mirada inquisidora de Kaish. No podía trasladar al muchacho sin el permiso de su amo y un traslado de tantos kilómetros con la herida que ahora padecía podía ser mortal.

- Mi Señora. – Un mortífago se adentró temeroso en la estancia que Kaish utilizaba para los asuntos que debía controlar hasta la vuelta del Lord.

- Habla.

- Hay intrusos cerca de los escudos. No intentan traspasarlos. Únicamente vigilan nuestros movimientos.

- Que nadie haga nada. Estad atentos a sus movimientos. Avisadme si alguno de ellos se acerca demasiado.

- Como ordenéis, mi señora.

- ¿Dónde está Alexia?

- Durmiendo, señora.

- Tráemela.

- Nagini. – La mujer se dirigió a la inquieta serpiente cuando el mortífago salió de la estancia. – Si las cosas se ponen feas mándasela al Lord. – La serpiente cabeceó dando a entender que había entendido las órdenes. – Empiezan a estar desesperados. Eso los hace descuidados pero también más peligrosos. – La serpiente volvió a asentir estando de acuerdo con la mujer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- HARRY . – Franga degolló al pantera negra que sostenía para salir corriendo hacia el muchacho olvidándose de todo lo demás. Punks luchaba ferozmente contra el hombre oso. Estaba siendo una lucha equitativa donde el hombre y la bestia se atacaban salvajemente sabiendo que solo uno de los dos quedaría vivo.

- Acaba con ella. – La mujer que había disparado la ballesta se dirigía a otro de los hombres oso. Este apartó de un golpe el árbol que le separaba de la chica y fue directamente contra ella lanzándola de un solo manotazo a varios metros del herido. - Despídete de este mundo, lobezno. – La mujer volvió a levantar la ballesta dirigiéndola al corazón de Harry.

- Ese es mío. – Una fría voz se sintió detrás de la mujer haciendo que esta voltease hacia el que había hablado.

- Black Shaka. – Reconoció la mujer con una expresión de odio.

- Kaguya Tsukino. – Nombró el chico. Con eso se acabaron las presentaciones. Un segundo después los dos estaban combatiendo a muerte ante la vidriosa mirada de Harry que intentaba llegar hasta Franga para poder ayudarla contra ese ser que ahora tenía a la muchacha colgada del cuello mientras la golpeaba contra los árboles como si de una muñeca se tratase. Tenía que pensar rápido. No dudaba que la flecha que ahora se alojaba en su vientre contuviese veneno. No aguantaría consciente mucho más. Pasó por su mente como un fogonazo. Cuando se había despertado se había encontrado rodeado de serpientes y Black Shaka y su madre parecían manejarlas a su antojo.

- _Serpientes_ - Shaka y Kaguya se detuvieron un solo instante a mirar a Harry. Uno con cara de sorpresa la otra de puro terror.

- Leviatán. – Susurró la mujer apartándose todo lo que podía de Harry como si el muchacho pudiese matarla solo con mirarla. – LEVIATÁN. – Gritó mientras salía corriendo haciendo que los que los estaban atacando saliesen huyendo también.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- AYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

- Ataca más rápido. Debes darlos antes que ellos a ti. – La voz de Kaish sonaba sin ninguna compasión hacia la niña que tenía delante.

- No puedo. – Aly no sabía porque esa mujer le hacia eso. Ella solo quería que Harry volviese para cuidar de ella. Quería irse con su padre y no ver a esa gente nunca más.

- Tensa más el arco y no pierdas el blanco. – Fue la fría orden.

- Quiero que venga Harry. – Estaba a punto de que las lagrimas se le saltasen cuando una pequeña descarga le dio desde atrás. – AYYYY.

- No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que consigas destruirlos. – La voz de Kaish había sonado con una furia que solo consiguió asustar más a la niña.

- Esto no me gusta. – Replicó tirando el arco. - Quiero irme con... AYYYYY. – Kaish había movido la varita y los veinte blancos móviles volvieron a atacar a Aly que lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse en el suelo y cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos en un vano intento de que dejasen de atacarla.

- Primero. – Kaish la cogió de un brazo e hizo que se pusiera de pie con un brusco tirón – Jamás pierdas tu arma. – Le plantó el arco en la mano con tanta fuerza que se le quedaría la rojez durante días. – Segundo. Me importa un pimiento si te gusta o no. Vas a hacer lo que te digo. Y tercero. Acabas de ganarte veinte blancos más. – Hizo un movimiento con la varita y los blancos se duplicaron comenzando a atacar a la niña que lo único que pudo hacer fue tensar su arco e intentar darlos ante la fría mirada de Kaish.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Madre. – Solicitó Black Shaka cuando la vio salir de detrás de unos árboles.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Veía que allí había habido una pelea y en esa parte del mundo las peleas eran a muerte.

- Los panteras y los osos los atacaron . – Su madre le dirigió la mirada de "no me hagas perder el tiempo". Black Shaka al notar que su madre estaba a punto de perder la poca serenidad que le quedaba, al ver como se acercaba a Harry y le extraía la flecha del vientre para después exclamar un "veneno" mientras el chico perdía las pocas fuerzas que le habían mantenido consciente, le relató lo único por lo que su madre estaba interesada. – Fue el principito, madre. Habla parsel.

- Te dije que te sorprendería. – Le respondió la mujer con un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Pero eso no explica la reacción de los pantera y los osos.

- Deberías preguntar a tu padrino por qué los habitantes de esta zona tiene pavor a los hablantes de parsel. Es una historia bastante interesante.

- Pensaba que mi padrino te había prometido no interferir en esta zona.

- La historia es anterior a Tom. De hace mil años más o menos.

- Slytherin.

- Eso mismo.

- Pero eso quiere decir...

- Que mandaran a los mas fuertes de cada tribu a por él. Ahora vamos. Llevemos a los chicos al campamento. – En ese momento Black Shaka sacó un pequeño palo del bolsillo de detrás de su pantalón y dirigiéndola hacia los dos chicos dijo:

- _"Wingardium Leviosa"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: YA SÉ QUE ES CORTO PERO COMO DIJE MI MUSA ESTÁ DE VACACIONES Y NO PARECE QUERER VOLVER. TAMBIÉN DEJO ESTE MENSAJE PARA COMUNICAROS QUE A NO SER QUE PASE ALGO EXTREMADAMENTE RARO, TIPO EXPEDIENTE X, NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR AL MENOS HASTA SEPTIEMBRE DADO QUE ACTUALMENTE NO TENGO TIEMPO NI PARA SENTARME DELANTE DEL ORDENADOR. ASÍ QUE UN SALUDO Y QUE PASEIS UNAS BUENAS VACACIONES. PROMETO VOLVER LLENA DE ENERGÍA.

SIENTO NO CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS PERO TODAVÍA TENGO QUE HACER LA COMIDA DE MAÑANA. SI CONSIGO ALGO DE TIEMPO LO HARÉ. SI MARYAM ERA PARA TI.


	58. Conociendo la verdad

**Capítulo 57. Conociendo la verdad.**

El Lord se paseaba de derecha a izquierda delante de una pequeña choza murmurando entre dientes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué tardaban tanto? .Era lo que su mente le decía. Llevaban allí metidos más de dos horas y su paciencia estaba al limite. Ya hubiese ido a por los hombres oso y los pantera si no fuese porque estaba más preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba Harry. Paula salió de la choza quitándose con la mano el sudor de la frente. El veneno que había en esa flecha había afectado a todo el organismo del chico y había estado a punto de no superar el trance. Si Tom no hubiese estado ahí con sus conocimientos de pociones seguramente el chico no hubiese pasado de ese día.

- Vivirá. – Era todo lo que Voldemort necesitaba oír. Ahora podía poner en marcha su venganza. – Me lo prometiste, Tom. – El hombre hizo caso omiso de ella y empezó a sisear convocando a todas las serpientes que acudieron prestas a la llamada del descendiente de Slytherin. – Tom. Por favor. – Paula veía como todo tipo de serpientes se iban congregando alrededor del señor tenebroso, desde pequeñas crías hasta grandes anacondas, y por primera vez comprendió como de poderoso era. Irradiaba un poder lleno de odio que la mujer no había visto nunca dentro de él. El poder por el que era temido en todo el mundo mágico. Todos los que formaban el clan detuvieron sus quehaceres para observar al hombre. Jamás habían visto poder tal en un ser vivo. Los pocos magos adultos que conformaban parte del clan empezaron a temblar. Sabían quien era ese hombre y lo que podía llegar a hacer. – Tom. No puedes hacerlo. – La voz de Paula sonaba con una fuerza que solo unos pocos habían oído en la manada. – Los necesitamos si quieres convertirlo en un guerrero.

- Han estado a punto de matarlo. – El odio de sus palabras no tomó desprevenida a la mujer pero aun así no pudo dejar de sentirse intimidada.

- Es cierto, Tom. Pero si quieres que luche tendrá que aprender a defenderse y esta es la única forma. Debe aprender a pelear por su vida. A matar por ella para después defender lo que más quiere. Como hicimos todos nosotros. – Señaló a todos los que estaban allí. – No conseguirás que luche si cada vez que está en peligro vas a salvarle.

- Es mi hijo, Paula. – Los magos que estaban allí le lanzaron una mirada de asombro. Habían reconocido al chico nada más verlo.

- Como Thomas es el mío y yo dejó que luche. Es un guerrero y como tal lucha por su vida y las nuestras. Y eso es lo que Harry debe aprender. A luchar para sobrevivir.

- No puedo ver como se pone en peligro, Paula. Es importante para mi.

- Sí. Ya me dijiste que gracias a él cumplirías uno de tus mayores sueños.

- No lo has entendido, Paula. Sí. Él me dará lo que he ansiado toda mi vida pero también me ha dado algo que siempre quise tener y que ya no pensé que llegaría a poseer.

- ¿Qué es Tom?. – La mujer sonaba extrañada. Conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a Tom y sus mayores sueños eran acabar con los muggles y la inmortalidad. Tom se acercó a ella y se lo susurró al oído.

- Una familia, Paula. Mi propia familia. – La mujer se le quedó mirando pero no dijo nada. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin habló.

- Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. – Tom la miró extrañado.

- ¿Paula?

- Eso mismo, Tom. Harry se queda pero tú no. –Iba a decirle que el muchacho no se quedaba sin él cuando Paula adivinando sus pensamientos le cortó. – No puedes ver que le hacen daño sin interferir. Muy bien. Cuanto menos sepas de lo que pasa aquí menos interferirás. Además tienes cosas que hacer. Solo te quedan dos semanas para la próxima luna llena y tienes a alguien a quien proteger todavía. Y según me has dicho no te lo va a poner fácil. Si pasa algo grave yo misma iré a por ti y dejare que mates a todo bicho viviente de esta zona olvidando la promesa que me hiciste de no interferir.

- Paula. – El tono había sido de "no se te ocurra darme órdenes".

- Es la única forma, Tom. Si te lo llevas jamás conseguirás que luche. Solo morirá para salvar a los demás. El maldito (Dumbledore) le metió bien esos principios en la cabeza. – Tom miró a la mujer delante de él. Sabía que ella no le traicionaría. Era lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana. Aún así tardó varios minutos en contestar.

- Intentará escapar en luna llena.

- Lo sé, Tom.

- Hay que hacer que se tome esta poción – Sacó una poción azul oscuro de la túnica. – al menos una vez a la semana.

- Mándame un cargamento. Se lo echare en la comida.

- Debe hacer sus trabajos. – Sacó una varita de su bolsillo y se la extendió a la mujer.

- Me asegurare de que los haga. – Le contestó guardándosela en el bolsillo.

- Punks se queda.

- No, Tom. Debe aprender a luchar solo. Sin nadie que vaya a rescatarle al primer ataque que se presente. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo si las cosas se descontrolan.

- Las serpientes les vigilaran. No interferirán. – Añadió ante la mirada de la mujer. – Te informaran de los movimientos de las tribus. Si se unen contra vosotros interferiré.

- Esta bien, Tom. – La mujer sabía que era lo único que no podía negarle sin echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento.

- Volveré a por él en un mes.

- Estará listo para entonces.

- Y si alguien de tu clan traiciona la confianza que he puesto en ti lo arrasaré.- Paula no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Ella siempre había tratado con Tom pero en esta última frase había tratado con Lord Voldemort y sabía que no dudaría en cumplir esa amenaza.

- Nadie dirá nada de Harry, Tom. Si alguien lo hace yo misma lo matare. Te lo prometo.

- Eso espero.– Sin más se desapareció. Si no lo hacia en ese mismo momento sabía que se llevaría al chico de ahí dijese lo que dijese Paula.

- Nadie fuera de esta zona debe saber que el chico está aquí. ¿Habéis oído? – Informó Paula a todos los miembros del clan cuando Tom hubo desaparecido.

- Madre. – Llamó Black Shaka pidiendo la palabra pero solo consiguió que su madre le mirase fijamente a los ojos.

- Nadie o Tom cumplirá su amenaza. – Era todo lo que los miembros del clan querían saber. Si esa última amenaza había sido verdadera. Ninguno diría nada del chico. Ese lugar era lo único que tenían.

Lord Voldemort se apareció en la pequeña casa que tenían los Malfoy en Creta. No estaba del mejor de los humores. Dejar allí a Harry había sido una decisión difícil. Sabía que lo que había dicho Paula era verdad pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparse.

- _Nagini. - _Llamó cuando la serpiente apareció por un hueco de la pared de la estancia que había decidido usar como "Salón".

- _Sí, amo ._

- _Corta la conexión que tienes con Txa't hasta nuevo aviso. _

- _¿Amo? - _La serpiente no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

- _Ahora Nagini. – _La serpiente se puso en trance durante unos segundos y después miró fijamente a su amo pidiendo una explicación.

- _Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, Nagini. ¿Dónde está Kaish? _

- _Entrenando a la mocosa. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cielo estaba estrellado. Solo unos pequeños grillos alteraban el silencio de la noche y unas pequeñas luciérnagas daban la única luz que se veía en esa noche cerrada. Solo tres sombras se encontraban en el lugar. Dos de ellas caminaban casi a trompicones mientras que el que llevaba la marcha parecía no haber perdido ni un ápice de energía. Llevaban días caminando sin parar y las fuerzas de sus compañeros estaban a punto de quebrar. Pero todo eso le daba lo mismo a Sirius Black. Estaba próximo a su siguiente objetivo y no descansaría hasta localizarlo. El último mortífago que había conseguido había sido muy hablador. No sabía el paradero de su ahijado pero sí le había hablado que existía un mortífago que había traicionado a su señor y que últimamente se decía que andaba por esa zona y que su señor tenía mucho interés en que fuese localizado. Sirius y sus acompañantes se habían lanzado a su búsqueda con intereses totalmente opuestos. Mientras Sirius esperaba que ese mortífago le pudiese dar la información que tuviese sobre su ahijado sus acompañantes lo hacían para matar a ese traidor y asegurarse que Black no se metía en la boca del lobo.

- Silencio. – Ordenó Sirius. Había oído un ligero sonido. No era un crujido ni pisadas. Era como si alguien se hubiese rozado con algo.

- Lanza un rastreador. – Le murmuró uno de los Mortífagos al otro. Este cumplió su orden inmediatamente lanzando el hechizo de una forma casi inaudible.

- Allí. – Le susurró el otro mortífago intentando que Sirius no le escuchara pero con tan mala suerte que debido a esa silenciosa noche Sirius lo escuchó con total claridad. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos reaccionara Sirius había desaparecido entre las sombras. Únicamente cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe lograron saber donde estaba. Con rapidez se dieron la vuelta localizando a los dos hombres. Sirius tenía al sujeto agarrado del cuello y apuntándole con su varita entre ceja y ceja.

- ¡TÚ.! – Gritó Sirius al tranquilo hombre que le sonreía de una manera que no le gusto nada.

- ¿Te alegras de verme, Black? – Lucius Malfoy aprovechó el momento de desconcierto de Sirius para golpearle en el vientre y hacerle caer.

- ¡Maldito hijo de pu...! – Sirius se había puesto de pie dispuesto a lanzarse contra el mortífago y lanzarle las peores maldiciones que conocía cuando su varita salió despedida hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba el mortífago. - ¿Qué? - Cuando miró en la dirección que había visto salir su varita se encontró con que uno de los hombres que le habían estado acompañando la balanceaba en la mano y le sonreía sarcásticamente. Viendo la trampa intentó desaparecerse de allí pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Ahora ya sabía porque esos hombres siempre se movían por medio de trasladores. Se habían asegurado que no pudiese escapar.

- No deberías ser tan confiado, Black. – El otro mortífago le apuntaba firmemente con su varita mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio. Sirius se llamó mentalmente imbécil. En sus años como prófugo de Azkaban había aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Había olvidado este principio desde que había empezado a buscar a Harry y ahora estaba rodeado por Mortífagos. Recordó de pronto la muñequera que llevaba. Seguramente sería un localizador. Había hecho un ademán de quitársela cuando Malfoy lo había petrificado.

- Mi señor estará muy contento de verte, Black. – Y después añadió con un tono de completo desprecio. – Y yo de librarme de ti. – Sirius sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Si, como estaba seguro, Malfoy lo llevaba ante Voldemort no viviría mucho más tiempo. Todo eso había sido un juego para él. Un juego donde se había divertido mucho moviéndole como una simple ficha de ajedrez. Un peón de su propio juego. No pudo evitar pensar en Harry mientras Malfoy lo levitaba. ¿Conseguiría verlo?. ¿Le podría decir que él nunca había dejado de buscarlo?.¿Qué no se rindiese?. Sabía que iba a morir. El señor oscuro no tenía ningún motivo para dejarle vivir. Le torturaría y después le mandaría sus pedazos a la comunidad mágica como muestra de su poder. Era su fin. Una fuerte explosión hizo que Malfoy y los otros dos Mortífagos se pusiesen en alerta. Malfoy había dejado caer a Sirius al suelo como si fuese un vulgar saco.

- Estad atentos. El Lord lo quiere vivo. – Sirius, aún paralizado, dio gracias al cielo. Seguramente serían los Shatihstas y estos le ayudarían. Entonces cruzaron en su mente las palabras de Malfoy. "_El Lord lo quiere vivo_." ¿Quién además del Lord Oscuro y los Mortífagos le querían muerto?. No conocía a nadie a parte de estos que quisieran su muerte después de que había sido declarado inocente. Bien, estaba Snape pero él no iría hasta allí para hacerlo. Esperaría a que volviese a Hogwarts. Otra explosión volvió a oírse. Más cercana. Llamando la atención de los presentes. Un mortífago se apareció delante del rubio.

- Se están aproximando, Malfoy. Alguno puede haber pasado nuestras barreras.

- ¿Dónde está Black? – Malfoy había dirigido su mirada de nuevo a Sirius para únicamente comprobar que el hombre no estaba allí. – Mierda. Encontradle. – Ordenó a los dos Mortífagos que había acompañado a Sirius durante su búsqueda mientras esquivaba una maldición salida de quien sabe donde.

- ¿Por qué no usas el traslador?

- Porque habría que explicarle al Lord que le hemos perdido. ¿Quieres ser tú el que lo haga?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaish miraba los progresos que hacia Aly. La niña estaba agotada pero no la dejaría marchar hasta que los hubiese destruido todos. Debía aprender a no hacerle caso al dolor y al cansancio en la batalla. Tal y como hacia ella. Era el comienzo de su entrenamiento como la futura mano derecha de Harry.

- Kaish. – La mujer dio un brinco ya que no le había oído entrar.

- Mi señor. – Reverenció mientras Punks le lamía la mano.

- ¿Cómo lo hace? – Miraba a Aly que en ese momento había conseguido destruir el blanco número treinta y tres.

- No demasiado mal. Spencer es una buena maestra. Pasaremos a los blancos vivos la próxima semana.

- ¿Algo fuera de lo común?

- Nagini ha estado muy nerviosa. No ha dejado de ir de un lado a otro esperándote impaciente. Además tenemos compañía.

- ¿Shatihstas?

- Han rodeado la casa. Creo que esperan que Harry salga fuera para comenzar a atacar.

- Pues ya pueden esperar sentados. – Masculló el Lord.

- ¿Querido? – Kaish había conseguido escuchar el comentario. - ¿Dónde está el niño?

- Aprendiendo, Kaish. Aprendiendo. – La mujer únicamente asintió.- Prepara todo. Que varios grupos acaben con ellos. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

- ¿Black?

- Ya es hora que descubra la verdad. – El Lord le dirigió una sonrisa antes de salir. – Y, Kaish, que dejen alguno vivo. Necesito descargar tensión.

- Como órdenes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius se arrastraba por el suelo siguiendo una sombra. La sombra que le había liberado del hechizo de Malfoy. Desconfiaba de ella. En este momento desconfiaba de todo y de todos. Mientras se arrastraba intentaba quitarse la muñequera que tan tontamente había aceptado pero esta no se movía ni un ápice. Al contrario, se apretaba cada vez más a su mano. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?. Snape les había hablado de la muñequera que el Lord le había puesto a Harry para saber su localización exacta y él ni siquiera había dudado en ponerse esa. Tan silenciosamente como pudo se transformó en su forma animaga. Siendo un perro sus patas eran más estrechas que sus brazos y pensó que así saldría por si misma pero esta se había estrechado de tal forma que se había quedado firmemente pegada a su pata.

- Eso no te servirá de nada, Black. – La voz del hombre que lo había liberado de las garras de Malfoy era totalmente fría.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó cuando volvió a su forma humana.

- Alguien que debería haberte matado. – Fue la respuesta. – Ahora sigue hacia delante y no te pares. Arreglaremos lo de esa cosa cuando estemos lejos de ellos.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Sirius estaba verdaderamente intrigado. Desde que Malfoy había dicho que los atacaban para matarle no había dejado de hacerse preguntas cada vez con menos respuestas.

- Como habrás visto en el grupo de Malfoy Mortífagos. Los otros Shatihstas. – Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Ese era el grupo que estaba buscando a Harry. El grupo que sus amigos, Dumbledore y él estaban ayudando desde que aparecieron.

- Eso no puede ser posible. – Su voz era un murmullo desesperado. Las cosas no podían estar así. Esos tipos no estaban buscando a Harry para salvarle querían...

- Esos mal nacidos llevan buscando a Potter desde que Krum volvió de Hogwarts en Halloween. Cuando se puso a investigar algo relacionado con la marca de shtaths aparecieron esos tipos y sacaron toda la información que tenía en su cerebro. Después lo dejaron tirado en un callejón.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Preguntó Sirius cuando ambos se resguardaron detrás de una roca asegurándose que nadie los seguía.

- Encontré a Krum poco después de que esos tipos le abandonasen. No dejaba de balbucear incoherencias y el nombre de Potter salía cada pocas palabras. Con un poco de paciencia conseguí que me dijera todo lo que sabía. Tuve que hilvanar muchos hilos ya que la mayoría de las cosas no tenían sentido pero después de algunas horas conseguí saber todo lo que el chico sabía. Después únicamente tuve que seguirlos.

- ¿Qué es esa marca?

- No lo sé. El chico no sabía eso. Solo que era peligrosa. – El hombre volvió a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia una cueva cercana. Los gritos de maldiciones volvían a escucharse cerca. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de ninguno.

- ¿Por qué no le has contado todo eso a Dumbledore?.

- Porque no quiero que me encierren en Azkaban el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

- Matarte. – El hombre por fin se levantó del suelo e hizo un ademán para que Sirius le imitase.- Le has dado muchos problemas al Lord Oscuro para protegerte.- Fue entonces cuando Sirius le reconoció.

- Igor Karkarov.

- El mismo, Black. Ahora estate quieto. – Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás. El hombre había cogido un hacha y se aproximaba con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro al merodeador. – No tardaran mucho en localizarte con esa cosa encima de ti y por lo poco que les he escuchado a los Mortífagos no hay ninguna otra forma de poder quitártela. A no ser que esperes que el que no debe ser nombrado venga y te la quite el mismo.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? – Sirius aún mantenía su preciada mano detrás de él.

- Porque sea lo que sea que quiera el Lord de Potter y de ti estoy totalmente seguro que no es nada bueno. – Sirius le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. – Mira. Es verdad que fui un mortífago. Ahora soy un traidor para todos ellos desde el día de la vuelta del que no debe ser nombrado y he demostrado aún más mi traición ayudándote esta noche. Ahora pon la mano ahí y deja que acabe con esto. – Viendo la duda en los ojos de Sirius añadió. – A no ser que ya te hayas rendido en la búsqueda de Potter. Me dijeron que eras su padrino, ¿no?. Es una pena que un chico como él acabe como un simple vasallo del Lord Oscuro. – Eso terminó de decidir a Sirius. Por Harry estaba dispuesto no solo a perder una mano sino la vida. Se acercó a la piedra que Karkarov le señalaba y puso la mano sobre ella. Karkarov levantó el hacha. Fijándose exactamente en la inmóvil mano sobre la piedra. Sirius cerró los ojos justo al momento en que el hombre levantaba el hacha para cernirla sobre su mano.

Esperó ese segundo infernal en el que se desprendería de ese miembro.

Seguía esperando.

El hacha empezó a cortar el aire con un rápido ascenso.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos aún con más fuerza.

No tardaría mucho.

Siguió esperando.

Ese segundo se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Oyó el rasgar del aire.

Sintió una quemazón.

Algo ardiente le había atravesado la muñeca.

El olor a sangre llenó la estancia.

Respiró.

Mentalizándose para lo que le esperaba.

Abrió los ojos esperando ver el muñón sangrante y su mano extirpada.

La realidad que le recibió no pudo ser menos desesperanzadora para él. El cuerpo de Karkarov estaba justo donde estaba al haber levantado el hacha. Su cabeza a pocos metros de esta y el hacha justo al lado de su cabeza. Totalmente limpia. Inmaculada. Se fijó en su muñeca. La muñequera seguía allí. Tan impoluta como cuando se la había puesto. Solo que ahora tenía algo más en ella. Se fijó en el dibujo. Era una serpiente. Una serpiente que no dejaba de observarle y de mostrarle sus fauces.

- No deberías haber hecho eso, Black. – Sirius se dio la vuelta con toda la rapidez que pudo. Lanzándose a machacar con sus propias manos al dueño de la voz. Solo fue un segundo el que tardó en encontrarse en el suelo de rodillas. Sujetándose con toda la fuerza que tenía la muñeca. Esperando que el insoportable dolor se detuviera. – Eso no está bien, Black. No deberías atacar a quien te ha estado salvando de una horrible muerte. – Después escuchó un siseo y el dolor se detuvo.

- ¿Dónde está? – Sirius aún sentía espasmos por el dolor. No había sido como recibir un cruciatus pero casi se le asemejaba.

- No es algo que te interese. Después de todo no lo vas a volver a ver.

- DIME D"NDE. – Sirius había vuelto a intentar lanzarse contra Lord Voldemort pero este ni siquiera se movió ya que cuando Sirius lo intentó volvió a caer al suelo debido al dolor que la muñequera le producía.

- Te estas haciendo daño, Black. – Lord Voldemort se había apoyado en la pared y se miraba las uñas como si no hubiese nada más interesante que observar.- Y cada vez que lo intentes el dolor aumentará.

- ¿D"NDE? – Sirius no se iba a rendir. Ese ser era el único que sabía con exactitud donde estaba su ahijado. Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y empezó a ir hacia donde estaba el Lord. Le sacaría la información aunque fuese a golpes.

- En la tierra. – Le contestó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

- ¿D"NDE? – Cada vez se acercaba más al Lord de la oscuridad y a cada pasó que daba ese insoportable dolor aumentaba.

- En un punto determinado entre el polo norte y el polo sur. – Lord Voldemort estaba disfrutando esto. Black casi no se tenía en pie pero no iba a detenerse. Llevaba días sin dormir. No tenía varita. No tenía casi fuerzas y aún así no se rendía. Le vio sujetarse contra una roca para no caer. _Nidol _estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Dejaría a Black intentarlo hasta que estuviese a poco menos de un metro de él.

- Señor. – Malfoy se había aparecido rompiendo el entretenimiento de su señor. – Han aparecido cinco grupos más, señor.

- Haz que los nuestros se retiren. Esto se ha acabado.

- Señor. – Le ofreció una varita. - La varita de Black. – Sirius miró hacia su varita. La veía como su única posibilidad de escape. Voldemort miró la varita y después a Black.

- ¿Quieres esto, verdad? – Voldemort jugueteaba con la varita de Sirius pasándosela entre los dedos. Sirius intentó volver a arremeter contra el Lord pero otra descarga le hizo caer al suelo. – No la vas a necesitar para nada. – Y con esto cogió la varita y la partió en dos ante la cara de satisfacción de Malfoy.

- Voy a matarte.- El Lord dejó caer los trozos de varita al suelo ante la mirada de odio de Sirius. - Me vas a decir donde está Harry y después voy a matarte. – La voz de Sirius sonaba ahogada. Estaba utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para no caer completamente.

No me gusta que me amenacen, Black. – Cogió a Sirius de la pechera y le golpeó haciéndole perder el sentido. – Vámonos Malfoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por cierto. Si alguien sabe de algún trabajo para programar en C o de sistemas informáticos en Madrid (España) que sea tan amable de advertírmelo.

Muchas gracias.

****


	59. Yuki

En **http : groups . msn . com / Hpylamarcadeshtaths** (Quitar espacios) están los fanart con los que mi querida Punky me obsequia.

Ya sé que no estoy respondiendo reviews pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo y cuando empiece los cursos aún tendré menos. Por eso el retraso. Espero que no os importe que las actualizaciones ya no sean semanales pero es que con el curso de inglés por las mañanas y el que espero hacer por las tardes (6 horas diarias de lunes a viernes) casi no me dejaran tiempo para escribir.

**Capítulo 58. Yuki.**

Un chico silbaba mientras movía de delante hacia atrás un cubo lleno de agua. El día se estaba levantando con un sol brillante. El cielo empezaba a ser azul y los pájaros comenzaban a alegrar la mañana con sus alegres trinos. El chico miró de derecha a izquierda, sabiendo que todos los que estaban allí le observaban. Era el momento de empezar lo que le habían encargado. Entró en la choza con una sonrisa que pocos le habían visto. Miró a su objetivo. Descansaba apaciblemente sobre un montón de hojas que le hacían de colchón. Levantó el cubo de agua y...

- Primera lección, principito. Estate siempre alerta. Si hubiese sido un enemigo ya estarías muerto.

- Esto es una pesadilla.- Harry esperaba que aquello hubiese sido un mal sueño. Idea que desechó ya no solo porque llevaba meses sin soñar nada sino porque ese maldito chico estaba delante de él mirándole con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras él estaba calado hasta los huesos. Se dejó caer sobre el lecho de hojas e iba a volver a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió esa odiosa voz otra vez.

- Lo próximo que te lance no te gustara tanto.

- Olvídame. – Refunfuñó dándole la espalda al chico.

- Tú verás pero aquí nadie va a venir a salvarte, principito. Estas a mi entera disposición. – Y después añadió con una sonrisa aún mayor. – Creo que mi madre guarda algunas sanguijuelas por ahí. – En ese momento consiguió que Harry se levantase a una velocidad increíble. Este no dudaba que fuese capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde están mis botas? – Preguntó ya que no las veía por ningún lado.

- Las quemé. Haces demasiado ruido con ellas.

- ¿Y cómo voy a caminar por ese lugar? – Señaló hacia la puerta donde se mostraba toda la selva.

- Con tus pies. Como hacemos todos los demás. – Black Shaka borró la sonrisa de su rostro y le puso la misma mirada que Snape le había dirigido durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts.- Muévete , principito, tienes tareas que cumplir.

- ¿Tareas? – Se había enfrentado a las Snape y después a las de Lord Voldemort. Esa mirada ni siquiera le molestaba.

- Esto no son vacaciones, principito.- Black Shaka decidió cambiar de táctica.

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?

- Podría , principito, – Puso la misma sonrisa que Harry le vio al despertar mientras salía de la choza. – pero no lo haré. Tendrás que ganarte tu propio nombre dentro de la manada.

- ¿Y eso como se hace? – Le preguntó mientras le seguía poniendo una cara de martirio cada vez que se clavaba algo en la planta de los pies.

- Luchando. Ahora vamos. Tienes que ir por agua. Ya sabes por donde cae el río.

- ¿Esa no era zona de los panteras?

- Vaya, principito, al menos recuerdas las cosas más obvias.

- Me dijiste que no me acercara allí.

- La cosas cambian, principito. – Le pegó con el cubo en el estomago. – Y la necesitamos para hoy.

- ¿Estas seguro de enviarle allí? – Le preguntó Jean cuando Harry empezó a ingresar en la maleza.

- Tiene un mes para aprender lo que nosotros hacemos en años. No nos queda más remedio. ¿Adonde vais vosotros? – Le preguntó Black Shaka a un grupo de seis niños de no más de doce años.

- A nadar a la poza. – Le contestó el que parecía el líder de los pequeños. Un niño de doce años, de pelo castaño y ojos dorados, que respondía al nombre de Silver. – No tardaremos mucho, Shaka. En una hora como mucho estaremos aquí.

- No os acerquéis al río. – Les advirtió Jean cuando ya se marchaban. – Los panteras están revueltos.

- No estamos locos, Jean. – Le respondió una chica rubia que parecía la segunda al mando de su grupo. - Además no vamos a andar diez kilómetros cuando tenemos la poza detrás de esas rocas. – Señaló unos pedruscos a no más de quinientos metros. – Hay que estar mal de la cabeza para ir allí por propia voluntad.

- Eso me recuerda...- Black Shaka empezó a adentrarse en la maleza siguiendo un rastro demasiado claro. – _Otra lección a enseñarle. ¿Es qué nadie le ha enseñado nada a ese crío?_ – Pero el último comentario de Jean a los cachorros los hizo paralizarse.

- Y llevad vuestras armas. Los panteras y los osos pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento. –Le había mandado totalmente desarmado. – Shaka. – Le llamó Jean cuando le vio inmóvil. - ¿Le dijiste la regla principal? – Black Shaka la miró completamente aterrorizado. Una mirada que ella no le había visto en años. Y antes de poder preguntarle ya había desaparecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había mucho movimiento en esa zona del bosque a esas horas de la noche. Señales de maldiciones se notaban cada pocos metros aún con la poca luz que residía en el cielo mientras decenas de cadáveres eran recogidos en distintos trozos.

- Esto ha sido una carnicería. – Declaró el jefe de los aurores presentes a su subalterno mientras miraba horrorizado la escena.

- ¿Quienes están tan locos como para atacar así? – Le preguntó su subordinado intentando no respirar el hediondo olor que salía de los cuerpos que empezaban a descomponerse.- De los Mortífagos nos lo esperamos pero quiénes son los otros.

- Esa es una buena pregunta.

- Caballeros. – El director de Hogwarts se había hecho presente en la escena.

- Profesor Dumbledore. – Reconoció el jefe de los aurores con un dejo de admiración en la voz.

- ¿Cuántos han sido aquí? – Preguntó el director con una voz desfallecida mientras le pedía a Remus que mirase por la zona haber si encontraba algún rastro que pudiesen haber dejado los Mortífagos.

- Sesenta muertos. Todavía estamos buscando trozos de la mayoría de ellos. ¿Cuántos en Italia, Director?

- Doscientos diez. – Le respondió con más pesar. – Un verdadero genocidio.

- SEÑOR. – Llamó uno de los aurores que estaban rastreando el lugar buscando supervivientes. No que esperasen encontrar muchos en caso de que los hubieran. – AQUÍ HAY ALGO. – Los tres hombres se acercaron donde el rastreador estaba para descubrir una pequeña cueva escondida entre la maleza. – Hay signos de que alguien a entrado arrastrándose.

- Sirius. – Remus había captado un olor especial. Uno que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo y que le había llevado hacia donde estaban los cuatro hombres.- Entremos. - Y antes de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta ya se arrastraba por el suelo siguiendo ese inconfundible olor. Poco a poco fue acelerando el paso. Olía a algo más. A sangre seca y a carne que empezaba a pudrirse. Se estremeció. Las ilusiones que se había hecho de encontrar a Sirius con vida empezaban a dejar su mente pero aún así encontraría a su amigo. Sería enterrado con todos los honores. No lo dejaría pudrirse allí como una apestosa rata. Antes de darse cuenta había llegado al final del túnel y pronunció un _Lumus_ para darse algo de luz. El olor de su amigo se había hecho más fuerte ahí y solo cuando la mano de Dumbledore se posó en su hombro reaccionó por completo.

- No es Sirius, Remus. – Dumbledore apretó su hombro para darle conforte pero Remus no apartaba la vista de un punto determinado del suelo.

- A estado aquí, Albus.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – El director de Hogwarts no quería destruir las ilusiones que se había hecho su profesor de defensa pero, como Severus, estaba punto de romper con ellas.

- El olor de Sirius sigue en el ambiente. Así como el de Voldemort. – Remus no escuchó el grito ahogado de los dos aurores que recogían los restos del cuerpo de Karkarov. Seguía concentrado en lo que había en el suelo.

- Remus. – Llamó con la mayor vehemencia que era capaz. - Debes hacerte a la idea. Sirius está... – Pero Remus ignoró al director y fue a recoger lo que había estado mirando desde que entró en aquella cueva.

- Es la varita de Sirius. – Le mostró dos pedazos de madera donde se mostraban los pelos de la cola de unicornio. – Sirius la compró cuando salió del ministerio. Ha estado vivo todo este tiempo, Albus. – Dumbledore recogió la varita y la observó con atención. Intentando encontrar cualquier signo de que el hombre delante de él había cometido algún error en sus cavilaciones. No pudo encontrarlo.

- Si Voldemort ha estado aquí quiere decir que tiene a Sirius. – Declaró cuando por fin dejó de pensar en que siempre iban un paso por detrás.

- Y no lo dejará vivir mucho más tiempo. – Declaró el profesor de defensa. – Así que llama a ese espía tuyo y que empiece a hacer su trabajo, Albus, o yo mismo lo matare.

- ¿Remus? – El director nunca había oído una voz tan fría en el siempre calmado profesor de defensa.

- Me quitó a Lily y a James. Ahora a Harry y a Sirius. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry no dejaba de pensar en que esa era una oportunidad única de escapar. Por primera vez desde que recordaba estaba solo. Únicamente tenía que quitarse esa maldita cosa de encima y sería libre. Libre, sí, pero con un enorme cargo de conciencia. Aly.

- Mierda.- Masculló cuando se clavó otra astilla en la planta de los pies haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos. Estos habían empezado a sangrarle debido a las heridas que las piedras y las ramas rotas le estaban produciendo. – Voy a matar a ese chico. – Gruñó al aire mientras se quitaba la astilla que le había producido una nueva herida. Siguió caminando. Sabiendo que el río estaba hacia el este. Intentaba no hacer ruido. Sabía que esa era la zona de los panteras negras y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Lo poco que había visto de ellos era atemorizante y que ahora tuviera una cicatriz en el vientre no le dejaba olvidarlos. Escuchó un pequeño ruido a su derecha. No lo iba a negar. Estaba acojonado. Tanto si era un miembro de los panteras como de los osos o cualquier animal salvaje seguramente le atacarían. Lo que hubiese dado en ese momento por tener su varita. Se quedó quieto intentando agudizar sus sentidos. Nada. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba. Eso tampoco era bueno. Si los animales que moraban por aquella zona se silenciaban era porque esperaban un próximo ataque. Y la presa podía ser él. Seguramente era él. Giró en un circulo completo. Mirando cada uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Cada pequeña mata de arbusto donde se pudiera ocultar un animal. Todo estaba en silencio. Dio un paso más hacia delante. Intentando captar cualquier sonido. Después otro. No se oía nada. – _Cálmate Harry. _– Se decía mentalmente. – _Entrar en pánico no te servirá de nada. _– Siguió andando. Lentamente. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible e intentando olvidarse de sus sangrantes pies. No lo vio venir. Antes de reaccionar algo se le había echado encima y ahora estaban rodando los dos por un pequeño terraplén. Cuando por fin estuvo consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba se puso una mano en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Le iban a salir unos buenos chichones después de habérsela golpeado contra dos o tres de las piedras que sobresalían por la caída. Pretendió ponerse en pie pero algo se lo impedía. Intentó apartar ese peso muerto de él solo para descubrir que era una chica. Una miembro de los osos. Su aspecto no dejaba lugar a dudas. Intentó moverla pero que pesase, seguramente, el doble que él le estaba dificultando la tarea. – Oye. – La llamó con reticencia. No había podido moverla ni un solo centímetro y empezaba a dejar de sentir sus piernas. La chica ni siquiera se movió. – Oye. – Llamó más fuerte cuando empezó a sentir pinchazos en las piernas debido a la falta de circulación. De repente la chica se levantó mirando hacia todos los lados. Buscando algo o a alguien. Era como si la estuviesen persiguiendo. Harry no dudó que así fuera y solo recordó que esa chica seguramente le mataría cuando ella lo miró de arriba abajo y solo exclamó lanzándole una mirada de apremio.__

- Loup. – No se detuvo más en él. Había dirigido su mirada hacia arriba y había salido corriendo dejando a un aturdido Harry que en ese momento intentaba ponerse de pie. Pero fue en el momento en el que dirigió su mirada hacia arriba cuando vio lo que había hecho salir despavorida a la chica. Cuatro panteras negras estaban rastreando la zona. Tenían el cubo que en teoría tenía que llenar de agua y lanzaban gruñidos incomprensibles para él mientras olían lo que parecía su sangre. En ese momento ocurrió algo que ni siquiera había imaginado. Los panteras empezaron a terminar de cambiar para convertirse en autenticas panteras.__

- E_stoy muerto. – _Pensó mientras empezaba a dirigirse tan sigilosamente como era capaz hacia donde había ido la chica oso. Se internó en la seguridad que le daban los frondosos árboles perdiendo cada vez más a los panteras negras de vista. Caminaba hacia atrás para poder ver si lo seguían. Sabiendo que en cuando estos escuchasen un ruido irían directamente a por él. Chocó contra algo duro. Esperaba que fuese un árbol y no una pared muy alta o no podría escalarla tal y como tenía los pies. Además si así fuera le quitaría la seguridad que en ese momento le daban los árboles.__

- Loup. – Susurró una voz en su oído. Dio un salto en el sitio haciendo crujir unas ramitas. Los panteras alzaron la vista hacia donde estaban pero la chica lo inmovilizó con una sola garra impidiendo que hiciese más ruido. Solo le soltó cuando los panteras empezaron a olisquear el suelo. Pronto empezaron a bajar por el terraplén siguiendo su olor. Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Cogió una piedra y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo. Los panteras al escuchar el ruido se dirigieron a la fuente de el sonido con toda la rapidez que podían. La chica le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Harry sabía que aquello era una locura pero puestos a elegir esa chica parecía menos peligrosa que los panteras.__

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dejaba de sentirse observado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero algo le hacia cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Intentó apartarlo. Lo que le estaba molestando volvió y empezó de nuevo a hacerle cosquillas. No pudo evitar estornudar. Una pequeña risa fue todo lo que oyó mientras el objeto volvía a molestarle. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Una pequeña niña no dejaba de mirarle mientras sostenía una pluma entre sus manos. A su lado un elfo domestico la miraba apenado. Se fijó más atentamente en la niña. Su cara le sonaba. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color. Tenía una risa muy dulce que hacía juego con su mirada traviesa. No aparentaba más de cinco, seis años, a lo sumo. Iba vestida con una túnica gris oscura con una capa verde. Pensó que sus padres tenían un horrible sentido del gusto. Volvió a centrarse en la niña. En su espalda colgaba un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas. ¿Qué clase de padres dejaban a sus hijos llevar armas?.

- Hola. – La voz de la niña le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hola.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿No eres muy pequeña para llevar eso?- Señaló el arco y las flechas que llevaba a la espalda.

- No puedo perderlas. Me dijo que no podía perderlas. – La niña hizo un puchero mientras se miraba la mano donde una marca roja aún se dejaba ver.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Preguntó observando la marca de la niña y preguntándose quien podía ser tan cruel con una niña tan pequeña.

- Ella.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- La señora mala. – A la niña empezaban a salírsele las lágrimas.

- No llores pequeña. – Sirius la tomó entre sus brazos e intentó consolarla. – Ya verás como todo va a ir bien.

- Quiero que vuelva. – Pidió mientras se agarraba a su túnica y empezaba a sollozar.

- ¿Quién quieres que vuelva?. – Le preguntó tomándola de la manita para ver bien la marca que tenía en la mano.

- Harry. – Sirius solo lo oyó como un murmullo. – Se acababa de fijar en que la niña llevaba una muñequera igual a la que él llevaba. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó todo. Era la niña que aparecía junto a su ahijado en "El Profeta". Era la niña que estaba atrapada junto a Harry y ahora él había caído en una trampa y era un maldito prisionero del Lord. Se fijó en la habitación donde estaba extrañado de no estar en una mazmorra. Era pequeña. Solo había una cama y una pequeña mesita. La luz entraba por una pequeña ventana por donde no podría entrar ni un pequeño niño aún si pudiera quitar las rejas.

- No deberías estar aquí, mocosa. – La voz que sonó en la puerta hizo que Sirius reaccionara. Era la voz de aquel que había compartido tantas aventuras de niño con sus amigos y con él. La voz de Pettigrew.

- Colagusano. - Se lanzó a por él sin recordar que aún tenía a la niña enganchada a su túnica aunque esto no fue por mucho tiempo ya que la niña se soltó en cuanto empezó a sentir la descarga de energía que dobló a Sirius.

- Vaya, Black. Pensaba que ya habías aprendido la lección. – La voz de Voldemort sonó divertida mientras se fijaba en la mirada de odio que tenía Sirius. – Pettigrew llévale la niña a Kaish. – El hombre fue hacia donde estaba la niña e intentó cogerla pero esta se enganchó a Sirius y no daba muestras de querer soltarse.

- No quiero. – Lloraba. – Por favor, no quiero. Quiero ir con Harry.

- Suéltate mocosa. – Ordenó Pettigrew mientras tiraba de ella.

- Déjala en paz. – Sirius se había interpuesto entre los dos. La niña estaba aterrorizada y él no iba a permitir que la hiciesen más daño del que seguramente ya le habrían hecho.

- Deberías quitarte de en medio, Black. – Apuntó el Lord que estaba disfrutando del momento.

- No quiero ir. –Suplicó Aly. Sirius intentó coger el arco y las flechas de la niña pero estos le quemaron las manos en cuanto los tocó.

- Las armas son peligrosas, Black. – El Lord no dejaba de mofarse del merodeador que se frotaba las manos intentando que el dolor parase.

- Eres un maldito bastardo. – Acababa de dejar de disfrutar el momento. Siseó algo y Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

- Te voy a poner las cosas claras, Black. – Voldemort se dirigió al hombre que estaba de rodillas en el suelo intentando que el dolor parase.- Primero. Vas a hacer lo que se te ordena. Sin preguntas. Segundo. Nada de intentar atacarnos a mi o a mis Mortífagos. Tercero. Nada de intentar escapar. Y cuarto. Los niños y su educación no son asunto tuyo. Si incumples cualquiera de estas normas voy a asegurarme de que lo lamentes el poco tiempo que te queda de vida.

- Muérete. – Sirius apretaba los dientes. ¿Es que ese maldito dolor no se iba a parar nunca?

- _Nidol. . – _Sirius volvió a derrumbarse en el suelo mientras intentaba que sus piernas le sostuviesen. – Llévate a la niña, Pettigrew. – No tuvo que repetírselo. Pettigrew cogió a la llorosa niña y salió a todo lo que daban sus piernas de allí. – Voy a hacer que te metas esas simples instrucciones en tu dura cabeza, Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llevaba bastante rato siguiéndola. La chica hacia un gruñido de desesperación cada vez que una rama crujía bajo sus pies, hasta el punto que le recordó a Black Shaka, aunque que fuese dejando un claro rastro de sangre ni siquiera la molestaba. Es más, parecía que le agradaba. Cuando una nueva rama volvió a crujir bajo sus pies la chica se volvió con una cara que hubiese asustado a los más terribles Mortífagos. Miró hacia atrás y agudizó sus sentidos comprobando si todavía los seguían. Al no notar a los panteras le empujó con una mano hacia el árbol más cercano haciendo que Harry no se pudiese mover ni un solo milímetro con la garra de aquella chica puesta sobre su pecho. La chica le miró de arriba abajo. Inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo. Después gruñó algo inteligible para Harry y le soltó dándose la vuelta. Como buscando algo. Cuando Harry iba a moverse de donde estaba la chica se volvió y le volvió a clavar contra el árbol. Después volvió a gruñir algo y le hizo sentarse lanzándole una mirada que hubiese asustado al mismo Snape. Al menos sus pies descansarían algo. Se fijó en ellos. Necesitarían bastantes cuidados después de aquello. No había parte de ellos en los que no hubiese heridas o ampollas. Oyó un ruido a su derecha y se tensó. Se relajó cuando vio a aquella chica a su lado. Estaba haciendo algo con unas plantas. No dejaba de machacarlas y unir nuevas plantas y hierbas creando algo pastoso. Tan concentrada estaba vigilando que no aparecieran los panteras y en terminar ese ungüento que no se dio cuenta como una enorme serpiente bajaba por el árbol en el que el "lobo" estaba sentado. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta se quedó inmóvil. Con una cara de autentico terror. La serpiente le enseñaba peligrosamente sus venenosos colmillos. Mostrando en ellos la poca vida que le quedaba. De repente oyó un siseo y la serpiente se alejó de ella. Pero no podía ser. El siseo había provenido de aquel chico tan extraño. Ella había oído leyendas de un hombre que hablaba con las serpientes pero aquel muchacho no se parecía al todopoderoso ser que había convertido a sus ancestros en lo que ahora eran. El chico le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad, ese chico cada vez le parecía más extraño. Siguió con su trabajo hasta que la pasta que estaba haciendo tomó la tonalidad que ella quería. Después cogió a Harry de los pies y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, formando una "L", debido a la fuerza que había usado. La verdad es que la imagen que ofrecían no podía ser más insólita. Una chica que era más alta que Harry y con seguramente el triple de fuerza que él le tenía agarrado de los pies mientras no dejaba de poner aquella pastosa sustancia en ellos. Después de eso la chica cogió un par de largas hojas de una planta cercana y enrolló sus pies con ellas. Después le cogió de la pechera, le puso de pie y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Estaban deshaciendo parte del camino que habían andado y después tomaron una ruta completamente diferente. Harry pensó que era una buena estrategia. Si los panteras los estaban siguiendo por la sangre que desprendía eso les daría tiempo a alejarse de ellos ya que seguirían un rastro falso durante un buen trecho. Además no sabía que le había hecho a sus pies pero de verdad le estaba agradecido. Lo que le había puesto le calmaba el dolor que las heridas le habían estado produciendo y las hojas suavizaban sus pasos haciéndolos casi indetectables. Siguieron caminando durante un buen trecho hasta que la chica se detuvo y murmuró algo. De repente unas diez semi personas salieron de detrás de los árboles rodeándolos. Harry se quedó estático cuando se vio rodeado por aquellos hombres y mujeres. Era como estar rodeados de diez Hagrid a la vez. Todos ellos mirándole como si no fuera más que una cucaracha a la que hay que aplastar y la cosa empeoró cuando uno de ellos le señaló y murmuró.

- Leviatán. – En ese momento los diez osos le apuntaron con sus flechas y cuchillos.

Harry se dio por muerto cuando el líder de los osos le miró despreciativamente de arriba abajo y después, dándose la vuelta, dio una orden que aunque no entendió el idioma no era muy difícil saber lo que decía. Los osos tensaron sus arcos mientras que los que tenían cuchillos se ponían en posición de ataque. El líder cogió a su hija en brazos y la separó de él ante los gimoteos de esta. Parecía una pequeña niña comparada con el hombre que la tenía abrazada. Conjuró la espada de Slytherin. Si iba a morir al menos lo haría luchando. ¿Pero de verdad quería luchar?. Sabía que significaba salvar su vida. La inmortalidad para Voldemort. Si moría condenaría a Aly y mataría a Sirius. ¿Qué hacia? Los osos le miraban expectantes. Jamás habían visto a nadie sacar una espada de la nada. Kei Kugodgy se dio la vuelta ante el súbito silencio de sus hombres.

- Leviatán. – Susurró otro de los hombres mientras se separaba aterrorizado de él.

- NO LEVIATÁN. LOUP. – Chilló la chica bajándose de los brazos de su padre para ponerse delante de él, señalarle y empezar una retahíla de algo que no era entendible para el, ahora, "lobo" aunque los demás le miraban como si fuese a explotar. Kei Kugodgy pasó entre sus hombres quedándose delante de Harry. Este puso la espada en posición de ataque por pura inercia. Había que reconocerlo; O'Sullivan le había inculcado a la perfección que hacer en una situación de peligro aún cuando ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado. El líder de los osos dejó su arma en el suelo. Dándole a entender que no iba a atacarle pero aún así Harry no bajó la espada. Los demás seguían apuntándole. A una orden de su jefe estos también bajaron las armas.

- ¿Salvaste su vida? - O estaba alucinando o le había entendido. La chica empezó otra retahíla de palabras sin sentido para el cuestionado mientras los demás lo miraban expectantes.

- Los panteras nos perseguían... – Balbuceó Harry pero fue silenciado por un gruñido del líder.

- Rastreadores. – Intervino otro de los osos apareciendo de la nada.

- ¿Todavía os siguen? – Preguntó mirando por donde habían aparecido los chicos. Yukina se puso a dar saltitos a su lado mientras señalaba sus pies consiguiendo la atención de su padre. - ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no debes sangrar en territorio de los panteras? – Ante la leve negación de Harry se explicó. – A los rastreadores les vuelve locos. Olvidan todo lo que hay a su alrededor hasta que devoran lo que haya estado sangrando.

- Se olvidaron de mi. Por eso escapé. – Harry se dio la vuelta hacia la chica que le dirigía una sonrisa.- Y después me salvó de la serpiente.

- ¿Habláis mi idioma?

- El idioma de los lobos. – Le contestó Kei. – Peleamos contra ellos si ponen en peligro a los nuestros pero no es conveniente estar enemistados con ellos.

- Creo que los panteras son más peligrosos.

- La líder de los lobos es más peligrosa que todos ellos. – Le replicó uno de los osos que se apostaban detrás de él.

- Pues los que nos perseguían no parecían muy amistosos.

- No deben tardar mucho en llegar. – Les advirtió una de las mujeres que observaba atenta la zona por la que debían aparecer. – Debemos empezar a prepararnos para la pelea. ¿Cuántos son Yuki?

- Cuatro. Iban a matarme cuando apareció el lobo.

- No dejes que se mueva de aquí. – Le ordenó a su hija mientras hacia que sus hombres se ocultasen detrás de los árboles y le quitaba a Harry las hojas que cubrían sus heridas lanzándole en ese instante una mirada de extrañeza.


	60. El periódico

**Capítulo 59. El periódico.**

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. En ese momento había olvidado que era un prefecto. Que la persona que buscaba seguramente estaría en clase y que él tenía que atender en ese momento la clase de transformaciones con la profesora que menos aprecio le tenía. Entró por la puerta como una exhalación sin ni siquiera llamar.

- Profesor Snape. – Llamó cuando todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor de tercero le miraron con caras de absoluto terror. - ¿ Puedo hablar con usted?. Por favor. – Añadió cuando vio que Snape le miraba con verdadero enojo.

- Espero que sea importante, señor Malfoy. – Después le hizo una seña para que entrase a su despacho mientras les decía a los demás alumnos que probarían sus pociones en cuanto la clase terminase. Ni que decir tiene que todos ellos se centraron en sus respectivos trabajos después de sentir un fuerte escalofrío. Sobre todo en aquellos que pociones no era su mejor materia. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señor Malfoy?

- Mi padre ha vuelto a casa.

- ¿Ahora?. – Preguntó extrañado el profesor. Si su misión era acabar con Black y esta se había llevado a cabo hacia ya bastantes días cómo es que regresaba ahora.

- También los de Crabble y Goyle. Mi madre me ha escrito diciéndome que la transacción de negocios que estaba llevando a cabo se realizó satisfactoriamente ayer y que le va a reportar enormes beneficios.

- ¿Ayer?. ¿Entonces, Black, estaba vivo? – Draco no pudo responder a sus preguntas porque en ese momento entró un iracundo hombre lobo a su despacho.

- Encuéntrale o te matare. – Remus Lupin, haciendo gala de su fuerza de licántropo, tenía a Severus Snape levantado del cuello, con su propia mano, a diez centímetros del suelo mientras era observado por un boquiabierto Draco Malfoy.

- "_Desmaius_". – El director de Hogwarts llegaba totalmente extenuado después de haber corrido detrás del profesor de defensa por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. -Encuentra a Sirius o hará una locura. – Le advirtió a su profesor de pociones que no dejaba de agarrarse el cuello intentando que su respiración volviese a su estado normal.

- Bla... Black – A Severus aún le costaba respirar. – esta...

- Vivo.- Terminó por él Draco Malfoy ganándose la mirada de los dos hombres. – Es lo que venía a decirle. Lo tiene el Lord. Mi padre tenía que asegurarse que siguiese vivo y ayer hizo la entrega.

- Pero eso es imposible. – El director de Hogwarts se oía sobresaltado. - ¿Para qué querría a Sirius vivo?

- ¿Para qué quiere a Potter vivo?. – Draco Malfoy dejó vagar la pregunta en el aire sabiendo que ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Black Shaka seguía el rastro cada vez con mayor premura. No tenía que haberse entretenido con los menores. Sabía que no podía perderlo de vista pero el maldito chico era rápido. Tenía que reconocerlo. Aunque cada vez era más fácil seguir su rastro. Sus pies estaban empezando a sentir lo que era caminar de verdad. Tenían que acostumbrarse a caminar por allí. A endurecerse para poder caminar por cualquier clase de terreno. De repente las huellas se detenían y empezaban a mostrarse con mayor rapidez. El chico había dado vueltas en circulo. Seguramente buscando algún ruido producido por cualquier animal. No perdió la calma. Aún cuando vio que el chico había dejado el cubo y el camino que él le había marcado y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el lado opuesto. Si no fuera porque no lo creía capaz diría que estaba escapando pero descartó la idea cuando nuevas huellas aparecieron. Huellas de panteras y de un oso y parecía que le perseguían. Empezó a correr en cuanto notó la sangre. Si lo perdían estaban muertos. Vio como sus huellas eran seguidas claramente por las otras cinco. Las huellas del oso iban a la par que las de Harry pero las de los panteras se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo el rastro. ¿Qué demonios hacia el chico con uno de los osos y más ahora que eran enemigos?. ¿Es qué era tan duro de mollera que no entendía que ser enemigos allí significaba muerte?. Aceleró el paso siguiendo las huellas de los panteras ya que las del chico parecían haberse perdido. Pensó por milésima vez en el rastro que había estado dejando el chico y que con los pies en el estado en que los tuviera no podría huir por mucho más tiempo. Tal vez los panteras lo habían alcanzado. A su madre le daría un ataque si eso había llegado a suceder. Había que enseñarle a pelear no dejar que lo mataran. Oyó un ruido delante de él. Los panteras estaban retrocediendo. Habían perdido el rastro y los estaban buscando nuevamente. Se ocultó entre la maleza, ocultando su propio olor con las olorosas plantas, viendo como habían adoptado su forma animal. La más peligrosa de ellas. Ahora eran simples bestias salvajes en busca de su presa. Rastreadores. De repente uno de los panteras empezó a correr en una dirección determinada para ser seguido, inmediatamente, por los otros. Habían encontrado el rastro. Se dirigían hacia territorio de los Tyroll. Al menos no se había metido en el territorio de los osos. Tomó su propia forma y empezó a correr hacia allí. Si acortaba con un poco de suerte llegaría antes que ellos. Se maldijo a si mismo mil veces antes de encontrar el rastro. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de no decirle al menos las reglas básicas para aquella zona?. Suspiró cuando lo vio a cien metros delante suya. Agudizó la vista escondido entre la maleza .- _Mierda_. - ¿Cómo demonios ese chico había terminado con esa chica oso y rodeado de un grupo de ellos?. Vio a los osos inmóviles detrás de la espesura. Eso era impropio de ellos. Por lo general se hubiesen lanzado a proteger a su cachorro y, por lo tanto, ya hubiesen acabado con el chico. Los osos protegían a sus crías ante todo. Agudizó más la vista. Fijándose en que algo nuevo se estaba acercando al chico. Los cuatro panteras negras se acercaban a él y a la chica oso. La reconoció como Yukina Jaganashi. La hija del líder. La chica que en teoría ellos tenían prisionera. Dio un salto en el sitio cuando vio que los panteras se lanzaban hacia ellos y ninguno de los dos se movía. Ahora los dos chicos estaban rodeados por los panteras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus Lupin paseaba de un lado a otro por la oficina del director mientras el nombrado le observaba habiendo dejado el periódico en una esquina de la mesa para leerlo más tarde dado que ahora centraba todas sus energías en el profesor de delante suyo. Snape tenía clase con esa niña y más le valía que tuviese información sobre alguno de los dos. Dumbledore estaba seguro que el hombre estaba a punto de perder el carácter y enfrentarse con un hombre lobo cabreado era algo aterrorizante. La puerta de pronto se abrió dejando ver al profesor de pociones.

- ¿Dónde están? – La fría pregunta había salido de los labios de Lupin incluso antes de que el director dirigiese su vista hacia la puerta.

- Remus, por favor, cálmate. – Intentó apaciguar el director pero fue totalmente ignorado por el profesor de defensa.

- No sé sabe nada de Harry. Ni aún los del circulo interno saben que ha pasado con él. Según se comenta le están entrenando tal y como Takura hace con la niña. Aunque dudó que le haya sucedido algo. – Añadió ante la furibunda mirada del licántropo. – El Lord no ha dejado la casa y si le hubiera pasado algo hubiese ido a por él. – Respiró antes de decir algo que paralizó a sus dos oyentes. - Si no fuera porque me diríais que me estoy volviendo loco diría que tiene complejo de mamá gallina.

- ¿Y Sirius? – Preguntó el director ya que Remus parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas ante aquella expresión.

- Sé y no sé donde está. – Declaró con un dejo de cansancio en la voz.

- ¿Lo sabes o no? – Todo el desconcierto de Lupin perdido en un solo segundo para volver a un tono asesino.

- No sé el país exacto pero puedo decirte que esta en el "Salón". – Ante la mirada de desconcierto de los dos hombres se explicó.- Pensaba que lo habrían metido en una mazmorra y que habrían tirado la llave pero el Lord lo quiere cerca de él. Cada vez que se mueven crea un pequeño cuarto que solo es accesible desde el "Salón". Cualquiera que quiera acceder a ese lugar debe pasar antes por su vista o en su defecto por la de Takura. Nadie que él no autorice tiene acceso a ese cuarto. Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos. O' Sullivan lo intentó y por poco se achicharra vivo. Aunque creo que la niña va allí de vez en cuando. Y en menor medida creo que también...

- ¿Has conseguido verle?. – Le preguntó Remus al que no le importan las visitas que pudiera estar recibiendo. Únicamente cómo sacarlos de allí.

- Solo un momento. Cuando se trasladaron por última vez. Tiene puesta una muñequera igual a la que tienen los chicos y, por lo poco que vi, puede dejarle inconsciente a una sola palabra del Lord. Lo comprobé cuando al aparecer en el "Salón" se lanzó contra él. Una cosa si puedo decirte sobre Black, Lupin. Además de molesto es la persona más tenaz que haya visto en mi vida.

- ¿Le estás halagando? – La incredulidad en la mirada de los dos oyentes.

- Solo estoy exponiendo la realidad. Muchos ya se habrían rendido.

- Mierda. – Ambos profesores miraron Dumbledore con caras de verdadero asombro. – Tenemos otro problema. – El director únicamente les mostró la primera plana del periódico. - ¿Severus? – Le llamó el director cuando el hombre empezó a sujetarse el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

- Ataque. Tengo que irme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fue en un solo segundo que los panteras se lanzaron hacia donde estaba la sangre. Harry apenas pudo levantar la espada para atacar al primero que se acercaba a él cuando los osos se les lanzaron encima. Cinco hombres oso y seis osos completos. Yukina fue a moverse para ayudar a los de su clan cuando un gruñido de parte de un gran oso la hizo detenerse.

- No interfieras. – Le dijo a Harry. – Esto es cosa de adultos.

- ¿Todos os transformáis? – No dejaba de observar de los panteras a los osos y de los osos a los panteras viendo como estaban con sus formas animales.

- ¿Tú no puedes? – Le preguntó la chica con una cara de completo escepticismo que se tornó a una de completo asombro ante la negación de Harry. – Eres muy raro. – Le indicó cuando su padre acabó con la vida del último de los panteras.

- ¿Qué haremos con el lobo? – Preguntó, en su propio idioma, una de las mujeres que se habían transformado en oso mientras no dejaba de observar a Harry como si desease acabar con su vida en ese instante.

- Nosotros siempre cumplimos con nuestro deber.- Le respondió Kei, en el mismo idioma, mirando al "lobo" y acercándose cada vez más amenazadoramente hacia él. Harry por instinto volvió a levantar la espada pero antes de darse cuenta Yukina se había situado detrás de él y le había atrapado de tal forma que no pudiera moverse. Este se revolvía para intentar liberarse pero la garra de Kei puesta en su cara le impedía respirar. Poco a poco se sintió mareado y fue perdiendo el sentido hasta que todo se volvió negro.- El chico no es un lobo. No sé lo que es pero su sangre no es de lobo. – Y con esto cogió a Harry y se fue con dirección al territorio de los osos mientras un lobo de pelaje marrón salía corriendo hacia donde estaba su propio clan. Su madre lo iba a matar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius se movía de un lado para otro en esa pequeña habitación. La había destrozado, olvidándose de todo el dolor que le producían sus músculos al moverse, por lo menos treinta veces y cinco segundos después de acabar con ella volvía a su estado original. Era desesperante. En ese momento intentaba quitarse por enésima vez esa maldita cosa de encima aunque sabía que era indestructible. Ni siquiera con sus caninos dientes había podido rasguñarla y cuando había intentado arrancarse la pata, en su forma de animago, esa cosa le había dejado inconsciente. Cuando había despertado se había encontrado frente al Lord que le había aplicado un par de horas de dolor intenso con esa maldita muñequera advirtiéndole que incrementaría el tiempo y la intensidad cada vez que lo intentara. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Salir de esa pequeña estancia se había convertido en su objetivo principal. Ahí encerrado no podía hacer nada. _¡Maldita sea!_. Se había escapado de Azkaban y ahora no era capaz de salir de allí. Volvió a mirar toda la estancia por si se le hubiese escapado algún punto que pudiese utilizar como vía de escape. La ventana era tan pequeña que ni con su forma animaga podría atravesarla y cada vez que la tocaba esa maldita cosa le lanzaba un hechizo paralizante. La puerta era impensable. Sabía hacia donde daba y lo que le esperaba detrás y la barrera que habían puesto no le permitía salir de allí. Una bandeja con comida apareció en la mesita. No había tocado nada de lo que allí aparecía. No iba a tocar eso. A saber que le habían puesto.

- ¿Señor Black?- La vocecita le hizo saltar. Era la única visita decente que tenía. Las otras dos era mejor ni mencionarlas.

- Aly. – La niña le había dicho que Harry la llamaba así y que el papá, la cara que puso Sirius en ese momento habría asustado al mismo demonio, de Harry le haría daño si la llamaba por su nombre.

- ¿Me ayuda?. – Preguntó esperanzada. - El profesor Snape me ha enseñado un hechizo pero no sé decirlo.

- ¿Qué hechizo?

- "_Rikiculo". _Es para que la señora que quería hacerme daño se vaya. El profesor Snape me dijo que era un "bojart". – Sirius la miró asombrado. "_Riddíkulo_" era un hechizo de tercer año. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviesen enseñando hechizos que estaban tan por encima de su capacidad?

- El Lord ha diseñado sus horarios. – Le habló una voz desde la puerta. Momento justo que Sirius se volvió hacia el interlocutor solo para tener que agarrarse a la mesilla intentando soportar el dolor. – Deberías dejar de luchar, Sirius. Solo te estas haciendo daño.

- Voy a matarte.

- También deberías dejar de amenazar a todo el que se te pone delante. El Lord está siendo muy comprensivo contigo pero su paciencia tiene un limite – Pettigrew dio un escalofrío. - y te puedo asegurar que no quieres encontrarte con su lado desagradable. Puedes acabar en algún sitio peor que una mazmorra y no en esta cómoda habitación. – Le indicó mientras se acercaba donde estaba la comida y empezaba a comerse las patatas fritas que acompañaban el pescado. – Esto esta bueno. Deberías probarlo. No han envenenado tu comida, ¿sabes?.

- Por mi puedes metértelo por el cu...

- Si sigues así será el Lord el que te obligue a comer y puede morir mucha gente ante tu negativa. El chico aprendió pronto esa lección.

- ¿Señor Black? – Le llamó Aly ya que Sirius no había contestado a su pregunta.

- Ahora mismo te ayudo, Aly. – Después volvió su vista a Pettigrew. - ¿Dónde está Harry?

- ¿Sabes?. Es un buen chico. – Expresó con voz tranquila mientras se comía otra patata.

- ¿D"NDE ESTÁ?- Pettigrew siguió con su ritual como si no le hubiera escuchado.

- Tiene el mismo carácter de Lily.

- No pronuncies su nombre. – Masculló Sirius entre dientes.

- Le he estado tratando mucho estos últimos meses y esto es lo mejor que le podía pasar.

- ¿Lo mejor? – Pettigrew comenzaba a ver la mirada de puro odio característica de los Black en los grises ojos del animago. Algo que solo había visto tan claramente en Bellatrix. - ¿Qué lo secuestren, torturen e intenten matarlo es lo mejor?

- El lord ya no intenta matarlo. Mientras siga sus órdenes tendrá una vida bastante larga.

- ¿Cómo un maldito mortífago? – Escupió la última palabra. - ¿Cómo tú?. Un traidor a quienes llamaba amigos. Besando por donde pisa un ser despreciable que debería haber muerto hace mucho. No dejaré que Harry se convierta en algo así. No permitiré que sea como tú. – Su voz bajó hasta un murmullo casi inaudible. - Se lo debo a sus padres.

- El Lord es su padre y todos en el mundo mágico ya lo saben. – Le enseñó la primera plana del "El profeta". – Te guste o no lleva su sangre. Al igual que tú llevas la sangre de los Black él lleva la del Lord. - Ahí la ira de Sirius renació.

- La sangre no hace a la familia, Pettigrew. – El tono era de una furia nunca vista por el pequeño hombre que se encontraba frente a él. – Los Black no eran nada mío. Los merodeadores y Lily eran mi familia. Ahora lo son Harry y Remus aunque no llevemos la misma sangre. ¿Y sabes por qué, Pettigrew?. Porque nos queremos. Haríamos cualquier cosa los unos por los otros. Cosas que hubiésemos hecho por ti también cuando aún eras parte de nuestra familia. Cuando aún eras nuestro amigo. Tu señor puede obligarle a llamarle padre pero Harry siempre sabrá que nosotros somos su familia.

- No cuando no os recuerde. – Con esa última declaración Colagusano dejó el pequeño cuarto siendo seguido por Sirius que se dio de lleno contra la barrera que hacia de puerta.

- _¿Qué ha querido decir?._ _¿De verdad había entendido lo que había entendido?. ¿De verdad iban a borrarle la memoria.?._ PETTIGREW. – Llamó al aire ante la angustiada cara de Aly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron y Hermione se situaban en la biblioteca en esos momentos. Cada uno con un pesado volumen buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a Snape (¿Quién lo hubiera dicho hacia solo un año?) cuando varios estudiantes de Hogwarts se situaron delante de ellos con la edición de "El Profeta" de ese mismo día.

- ¿Es esto verdad? – Le preguntó la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Hermione solo levantó un segundo la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para fijarse en la portada del periódico que habían puesto delante de ellos.

- Sí. – Los cuchicheos empezaron por toda la biblioteca. Incluso Madame Pince parecía haber olvidado donde se encontraba. El diario mostraba, en primera plana y con todo detalle, todo el ritual que se había llevado a cabo para que Harry pasase a ser el heredero biológico del que no debe ser nombrado. (Información entregada por una fuente anónima y que respondía al nombre de Artemius Keller).

- ¿Y aún así vais a ayudarle?. - La Ravenclaw dio un paso hacia atrás debido a la mirada de Ron.

- ¿Y por qué no deberíamos hacerlo?. Sigue siendo nuestro amigo.

- Pero es su hijo. Lleva su sangre. – La alumna de Hufflepuff de tercero se removió incomoda ante la mirada de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

- Harry no es nada de esa cosa. – Nunca en toda su vida habían oído un tono tan frío en la muchacha.- Él no ha buscado esto.

- Pues no encontrareis a nadie que haya leído esto y que quiera ayudarlo. – La voz había provenido de un Gryffindor de séptimo.

- Nadie os ha pedido vuestra ayuda, Lee. – La fría voz de Fred Weasley apareció, detrás del compendio de estudiantes que se había formado ante los dos prefectos de Gryffindor, seguido por sus otros dos hermanos. – Somos bastante capaces de ayudar a los miembros de nuestra familia nosotros solos.

- Allá vosotros si queréis que el que no debe ser nombrado os mate pero no creo que encontréis a muchos que se arriesguen por alguien que lleva su sangre. – La replica había venido de un alumno de sexto de Slytherin que no dejaba de mirarlos con una sonrisa de superioridad. – Después de todo es su heredero.

- Nadie te a pedido tu opinión, Higgs. – Le replicó Ginny con ganas de sacarle los ojos.

- Pero es la opinión de la mayoría. Tenedlo por seguro. Estáis solos en esto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – La Profesora McGonagall sobresaltó a todos los estudiantes que estaban en esa conversación y por la cara que tenía ninguno de ellos iba a desafiarla.

- Nada profesora. – Le contestó la misma Ravenclaw que había empezado la conversación. – Solo exponíamos diferentes puntos de vista. Pero ya nos íbamos. Buenas tardes profesora. – Minerva McGonagall solo miró el periódico que se había quedado sobre la mesa y los libros que los adolescentes leían. Apretando los labios miró a los cinco Gryffindor.

- Estáis exentos de todas las tareas de mi clase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cornelius Fudge miraba el periódico mientras era observado escrupulosamente por todos los que se encontraban en el ministerio. Todos los que habían leído el periódico habían ido a comentarlo con sus compañeros y aquellos que no lo había leído se habían enterado gracias a esos cuchicheos.

- ¿Cuál es su opinión de los hechos, señor Fudge? – La misma periodista que firmaba el artículo se le acababa de echar encima cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su oficina.

- ¿Me está diciendo que esto es verdad? – El Ministro miraba escépticamente a la periodista delante de él y que firmaba el artículo.

- Cada palabra que hay en él. – Le contestó Rita Skeeter como si hubiera cumplido uno de sus mayores sueños. Con ese articulo le debían dar por lo menos "la pluma de Merlín". (Codiciado premio por los reporteros de todo el mundo mágico y que muy pocos podían contar con él. Los propietarios de ese premio se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y aún sobrarían dedos.)

- ¿Quién le dio la información? – Preguntó el todavía pálido ministro.

- Una fuente anónima. – Le respondió la reportera. – Ya sabe que en mi trabajo se deben guardar muy bien las fuentes de información. La pregunta es : ¿Qué hará el ministerio después de ser revelada está información?. ¿Seguirá en la búsqueda del chico sin importar la sangre que lleve o le dejara con el que ahora es su padre?. ¿Piensa que el chico se pasará al lado oscuro?. ¿Ha perdido el mundo mágico al que todos piensan que era su único salvador?. ¿Cómo cree que reaccionaran los habitantes del mundo mágico cuando se den cuenta de que si usted hubiera creído al chico desde un principio esto no hubiera sucedido nunca? – Cornelius Fudge se había quedado con cada pregunta más pálido y solo conseguía balbucear incoherencias. Después de eso su cartera en el ministerio pendía de un hilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cuarto en el que se encontraban era totalmente oscuro. Los hombres que le habían conocido anteriormente hubiesen podido decir que era un hombre tranquilo, amable en todos los sentidos y que no haría daño ni a una mosca. Ahora a todos los que le habían conocido cuando era así les costaba reconocer que el decrepito hombre que estaba frente a ellos fuese el mismo. Irradiaba una aura de odio que hacia temblar al más valiente de los que antes habían sido sus hombres y ahora llamaba súbditos. Aquellos que ahora debían morir ya no solo por el que había sido su destino desde hacia casi mil años sino por su propia venganza. O morían para él o morían por su propia mano. Sus hombres le igualaban en maldad al Lord Oscuro. Cada fallo venía seguido de una tortura o de una muerte. Carles Stealth había perdido el norte cuando los últimos miembros de su familia habían muerto y sus hombres lo sabían pero les aterrorizaba la sola idea de enfrentarse con él y su espía lo tenía aún mas difícil. Jugaba en un juego donde cualquiera de los bandos acabarían con él sin dudarlo. Al menos en este bando aún lo necesitaban para encontrar al chico.

- ¿Dónde está? – La pregunta hecha por esa fría voz y la caída de un cuerpo sin vida al lado suyo le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Eran los Mortífagos que habían atrapado en la última batalla. Una que no hacia ni pocas horas que se había gestado. Que Stealth supiera que el que no debe ser nombrado tenía la segunda de las llaves había incrementado su odio a niveles nunca antes vistos por sus hombres. Estaba torturando a los Mortífagos a conciencia y lo único que había podido sacar de ellos era que se encontraba en el "Salón" . Algo que él mismo ya le había informado.

- ¿TÚ? – El grito del malherido mortífago que estaba a punto de ser interrogado lo sobresaltó. Solo unos pocos Mortífagos le conocían. Solo aquellos que daban clases a los chicos y ese era especialmente peligroso.

- " Avada..." – Empezó el espía queriéndose librar lo antes posible de ese mortífago. Podía estropear todo el trabajo que llevaba meses haciendo. Podía revelar su fuente y si alguno de los Mortífagos que aún esperaban para ser interrogados lograba escapar moriría por cualquiera de los dos bandos. Pedir ayuda al ministerio o entregarse a Dumbledore; impensable después de lo que había hecho.

- Espera. – Le ordenó Stealth mirando fijamente al hombre.- Un nuevo espía nos puede servir. Uno del que Lord Voldemort no sospechará porque no duda de su lealtad.

- Pero... – Intentó revocar.

- ¿Tienes alguna queja? – El espía solo negó con la cabeza mientras sentía un fuerte temblor al tener la varita de Stealth apuntándole.

- No traicionare a Harry. – El mortífago se revolvía entre sus dos guardianes intentando soltarse.

- Eso lo veremos. _" Imperio" _- El mortífago se quedó con la mirada fija mientras esperaba órdenes de aquel que lo controlaba. – Matad a los otros Mortífagos. – Les ordenó a sus hombres. - Que no quede nadie con vida.

**

* * *

**

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Lady Voldemort: **Ante todo bienvenida. La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Como no le enseñen a pelear en los dos últimos libros el mundo lo lleva de culo y contra el viento. (Aunque David venció a Goliat). Con respecto a lo del padre. Hay un dicho que dice ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque puedes conseguirlo. La verdad es que con lo de la guardería me lo pase pipa escribiéndolo. Solo espero que mi musa decida hacer algún capítulo parecido en lo que queda de fic. Lo de Dumbledore vas a tener que esperar. (No querrás que estropee la sorpresa)

- **Nimmy: **Sí lo leí. Quiero agradecértelo al igual que este. Muchas gracias. Espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten tanto como los anteriores.****

- **Punky & A.R. Equihua: **Me disteis una idea para escribir una cosa. Ya veréis. Mi depravada mente se puso en funcionamiento al leer vuestro review. Punky no sé que decirte. Yo me metí en seis horas más de matemáticas a la semana. A si que visto lo visto y sabiendo lo que te gusta la asignatura tienes que haber palidecido hasta lo increíble con solo imaginarlo. Aunque yo me pregunto: ¿Quién es el suicida que te permite utilizar fuego?. Concuerdo con Ángel. Tu profa debía de estar trompa. Sino no me lo explicó. Si solo hay que ver los ataques psicópatas que te dan de vez en cuando. Ángel, cuídate. Que esta chica es capaz de dejar que te asesinen solo para llegar hasta su amor.****

- **Franga:** Bueno, sí. Aunque no es malo hacerlos si no te quieren asesinar. :P . Son osos. Ya lo explicaré otro día como llegaron a ser hombres osos y hombres pantera y que tiene que ver Slytherin en todo esto.****

- **Nelly Esp:** La verdad es que sí. Ya lo había pensado pero no puedo dejar que los lobos le pierdan o va a ser una capítulo muy corto. Tipo: Lo pierden, van a buscar a Voldie y este acaba con todas las tribus. Muy corto.****

- **Kaguya Tsukino:** Vamos a ver. Por ahora. **Lobos:** Paula Moonlight, Black Shaka, Jean, Franga, May y Andy Potter, Misakats, Kary Anabell, Silver, Joy Ryddle, Llunnaa. **Panteras:** Reina del caos, Kaguya Tsukino. **Osos: **Yukina Yaganashi, Kei kugodgy. Incrementare la lista a medida que vaya escribiendo estos capítulos.****

- **Maniática Lovegood: **Yo si fuese tú no lo haría si quieres seguir entera. Voldie es el mejor padre del mundo. Comprensivo, atento, sabe escuchar y te ayuda con tus problemas. :P****

- **The angel of the dreams: **La verdad es que no lo sé. Esto no iba a tener más de 15. Todo depende de mi musa. Aunque si me da una yu yu los mando un virus mortal y hasta aquí la historia. (No sería mala idea. :P)****

- **Miranda **Evans: Ya tengo personaje para ti. Con tu permiso claro.****


	61. Osos

Dedicado a cierto muchachito que aunque no tenga el pelo de color azabache y los ojos verdes, ni siquiera una bonita cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, escribe unas historias maravillosas. Para mi lobito.

****

**Capítulo 60. Osos.**

No era una gruñido. Ni siquiera era un rugido. El sonido que se oía había hecho que todos los animales que estaban a varios kilómetros en la redonda se enroscasen aterrorizados al escucharlo. Los "semi" humanos que lo estaban escuchando temblaban sin control mientras observaban la choza de su líder. Allí era de donde provenía aquel terrorífico sonido.

Vieron a la mujer salir directamente hacia la zona de los panteras. Su aterrado hijo detrás de ella.

- ¿Shaka está todo bien? – Le preguntó Franga cuando le vio tocándose el cuello donde las huellas de los dedos de su madre aún le abrasaban. Todos pendientes de sus palabras.

- Lo estará cuando terminemos esta "conversación". Cuando haya matado uno o dos panteras. – Se volvió a tocar el cuello. Las marcas tardarían días en desaparecer. – Tal vez alguno más.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta. - ¿Está bien? – Añadió ante la cara de angustia que el chico había puesto.

- Lo tienen los osos – no pudo dejar de notar el sobresaltó de todos los que les estaban escuchando. - y, por lo que vi, no va a ser fácil recuperarle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le dolía la cabeza. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no dejaba de pensar que estaba hasta las narices de que le dejasen inconsciente. Había intentado moverse solo para descubrir que estaba atado de pies y manos. La choza en la que se encontraba no distaba mucho en la que había estado cuando estaba con los licántropos. Le habían cubierto los pies con la misma sustancia que la chica le había puesto cuando huían de los panteras y se los habían envuelto con grandes hojas. Al menos no los tendría tan mal como cuando se los vio en aquel árbol. Y tal y como escocía aquella sustancia esperaba que se estuviesen curando. Aunque no sabía si podría andar lo necesario para poder escapar de allí. Estaba intentando soltarse las cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban pero estas habían sido atadas de tal forma que impedían a los prisioneros poder escaparse. Porque eso era ahora. Un prisionero; ¿o no?. Y otra pregunta más importante. ¿Por qué Voldemort no lo había trasladado cuando empezaron a atacarle?. En teoría lo quería vivo y desde que estaba allí ya había estado a punto de morir dos veces. Alguien entró en la choza sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cuando la figura se apartó de la luz que entraba por lo que era la puerta le permitió ver quien era. Kei Kugodgy. El líder de aquel clan.

- ¿Ya has despertado? – Le preguntó con la misma voz que cuando le había conocido. A Harry la pregunta le pareció inútil. Si estaba allí, intentando soltarse de las cuerdas que le ataban y escuchándole, era porque estaba despierto. Aún así asintió. - ¿Qué eres y cómo has llegado aquí?. - El hombre se sentó delante de él y le inspeccionó de arriba abajo. - Porque un lobo no eres. No tienes sangre de lobo aunque parezcas uno de ellos. Ni tampoco de pantera. No eres un "néikit_"_ por lo poco que he visto de ti y si fueses miembro de cualquiera de las otras tribus al menos sabrías las normas básicas de este lugar.

- Por lo que parece, y teniendo en cuenta las cuerdas que me atan, soy un prisionero y como he llegado hasta aquí vosotros lo sabréis mejor que yo. – El oso le lanzó una mirada escéptica. Ya no solo por la ironía en la voz sino por que le había contestado y a la vez no le había dicho nada que no supiera. Aún así su mirada cambio en un segundo a otra que estremeció a Harry. No iba a soportar una ironía más.

- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?. Cuando uno de mis hombres lo tocó un rayo le lanzó a varios metros de donde estabas.

- Una maldición. – Masculló Harry sin pensar que aquellas personas estaban acostumbrados a oír sonidos que nadie más percibiría y que sus instintos animales agudizaban sus sentidos.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar con las serpientes?

- Porque un capullo – se mordió el labio cuando su pequeña amiga le hizo patente que seguía allí. – padre me pasó ese poder.

- ¿Por qué le salvaste la vida a mi hija? – Harry levantó una ceja pensando que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era obvia.

- La serpiente iba a atacarla. ¿Qué hubiera hecho en mi lugar? ¿Dejarla morir? – El líder de los osos le miró aún más pasmado. Él no hubiese tenido ninguna duda si una serpiente fuese a eliminar a un miembro de un clan rival.

- ¿Sabías que era zona de los panteras?

- Sí. – Respondió volviendo a su anterior tarea de intentar soltarse.

- ¿Qué hacías en aquella zona?

- Ir por agua.

- ¿Sabiendo que era zona de los panteras te metiste allí solo para ir por agua? – La estupefacción daba pasó a la incredulidad. -¿Estas loco?

- No fui allí por gusto. – Harry empezaba a cabrearse. Ni que él quisiera estar allí y esas cuerdas ni siquiera se habían soltado un poco.

- ¿Quién te mandó?

- Un imbécil que quería librarse de mi.

- Eso es obvio. ¿De qué clan era?

- De los... ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Preguntó intrigado. Si iban a acabar con él que más le daba que otro lo hubiese intentado primero.

- Porque voy a matarlo. – Fue la simple respuesta mientras le soltaba las ataduras.

- ¿Matarlo? – Preguntó mientras se frotaba las muñecas. No lo entendía.

- Nosotros protegemos a nuestros cachorros y tú eres uno de mis cachorros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus Snape estaba descalabrado y de verdadero mal humor cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Casi no había salido de aquella batalla con vida. La protección que O'Sullivan le daba había fallado en un momento dado y no había visto venir a los tres que se acercaban a él por detrás. Una fuerte herida en su cabeza, una ligera amnesia, y unas cuantas maldiciones "_cruciatus_" en su persona daban fe de ello. Ni siquiera sabía en que "_cruciatus_" había perdido el sentido. Y lo peor de todo aquello. Era para protegerle a él. A la persona que casi odiaba más que a Lord Voldemort. Todo aquello para proteger a aquella inmundicia de ser. A Black.

- Severus.

- _El que me faltaba. _– Lupin. – Saludó mientras intentaba abrirse paso hacia sus habitaciones. No estaba de humor para aguantarle en esos momentos. Lo único que quería era tomarse una poción para el dolor, ponerse otra en la herida para que cicatrizase y dormir si era posible hasta mañana.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas, Severus? – Ya no fue el autor de esa pregunta sino el tono de advertencia que escuchó en la voz del licántropo lo que le hizo detenerse. Es que no podía esperarse a que fuese de día para dar su informe. Si estuviese muerto ya se lo hubiese dicho. Aún así mantuvo la mueca de desprecio que se apoderó de su cara al recordar a Black.

- Sigue vivo, Lupin. Ya estaríamos todos muertos si no fuese así. Ahora si no te importa me voy a dormir.– Reinició la marcha pero fue inmovilizado con una sola mano del profesor de defensa.

- A la enfermería. – Al ver que el profesor de pociones le miraba incrédulo añadió. - Ahora.

- No eres quien para ordenarme nada, Lupin. – Su mayor tono de superioridad puesto en la frase.

- He dicho que a la enfermería. – El gruñido que salió del Merodeador heló la sangre de Severus. Jamás pensó que aquella persona conseguiría causar en él esa sensación de alarma. Aún así no iba a dejar que ese hombre le ordenase nada.

- Aparta de mi camino. – Su voz helada. Iba a apartar la mano de Remus de su hombro con un manotazo cuando un golpe lo dejo sin sentido.

- ¿Hacia falta que hicieses eso? – Le preguntó el director cuando el merodeador empezó a levitar al profesor de pociones hacia la enfermería.

- Es el único que puede traerme noticias de cualquiera de los dos, Albus. No pienso dejar que le pase nada. Aunque tenga que protegerle de él mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry aún miraba sobresaltado al líder de los osos cuando una de las mujeres que habían estado luchando contra los panteras entró a la tienda con una cara de puro terror.

- Kei. Está aquí. – Una ligera voz temblorosa salía de la esposa del los hombres oso.

- ¿Quién está aquí, Miranda? - Preguntó el líder molesto por la interrupción.

- La líder de los lobos. – Le contestó con un leve escalofrío.

- Estoy en problemas. – Masculló Harry al oír quien acababa de aparecer.

- Pon guardias alrededor de la tienda del cachorro. Si alguien intenta llevárselo matadlo. – Cuando salió de la tienda Paula le esperaba escoltada por dos miembros de su clan. Ambos líderes de sus grupos. Uno de ellos su propio hijo y el otro el líder del grupo de los menores. – ¿Tan poco nos temes que ni siquiera has traído a lo guerreros de tu clan, Moonlight? – Envenenado el tono de voz

- No he venido a pelear, Kugodgy. – Respondió la mujer aguantándose la mordaz respuesta que estaba a punto de soltar e intentando mantener la calma. – Solo vengo a por lo que me pertenece.

- ¿Y qué podemos tener nosotros que te pertenezca?. – Preguntó el oso como si no supiera nada de lo que la mujer le hablaba.

- Un "néikit". – El líder de los osos puso una sonrisa que no gustó nada a Paula.

- No tenemos a ningún "néikit"Si lo tuviésemos ya estaría muertoConoces esa ley tan bien como yo. – Tal vez si seguía con esa técnica consiguiera saber que tenía ese chico de especial.

- Mi hijo te vio llevándotelo. – Acusó la mujer.

- No me he llevado nada que no me pertenezca. – Le retó el hombre.

- Ese chico no te pertenece. Pertenece a mi tribu y si tengo que utilizar la fuerza para llevármelo lo haré. – En ese momento todos los miembros del clan de los osos que estaban escuchando la conversación los apuntaron con sus armas. Lo mismo hicieron Silver y Black Shaka en dirección al líder de los osos. – No he venido a pelear. - Dijo bajando la mano de Silver. - Solo he venido a por el chico. No tienes ninguna razón para impedir que nos lo llevemos a no ser que quieras entrar en guerra contra nosotros. – La amenaza patente en las palabras.

- El chico pertenece a mi tribu. Conoces las leyes.

- ¿Y cuál es la ley que te permite que un miembro de mi tribu pase a ser de la tuya?- Paula parecía desconcertada. No recordaba ninguna ley que permitiese a un miembro de una tribu ser miembro de otra.

- Una que no se ha utilizado en al menos ochocientos años. – Le contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad. No era común ver a la líder de los lobos turbada.- Llevamos tanto tiempo peleando a muerte que eso no a pasado en todo ese tiempo por lo que casi estaba olvidada. Ese chico salvó la vida de un miembro de un clan que no era el suyo lo que lo convierte automáticamente en miembro de ese clan. De su mano depende si sigue siendo miembro de tu clan. Si es así no podré impedírselo pero también será miembro del mío. Aprenderá nuestras costumbres como miembro del clan de los osos. Si decide seguir siendo miembro de tu clan también aprenderá las costumbres de la tuya y se formará una alianza de no agresión entre las dos tribus mientras siga con vida. Si rompes la ley sabes a lo que te arriesgas.

- Tendremos que abandonar este territorio como "néikit" y todos los clanes se unirán contra nosotros para darnos caza. Conozco las leyes, Kugodgy.

- Entonces todo queda en manos del chico. Si decide quedarse no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Si decide seguir siendo también miembro de tu clan me asegurare que aprenda las costumbres de mi pueblo y que no vuelva a pasar nada como lo de ayer. – En ese momento se fijó en la cara de los tres lobos. La cara de Moonlight era de completo enojo mientras que la del más pequeño de los lobos era de una clara interrogación. La expresión del hijo de Moonlight era la más reveladora de todas. Sobre todo cuando se llevó la mano al cuello donde se notaban claramente las marcas de unos dedos. – Si os queréis quedar como invitados hasta que el cachorro decida seréis bienvenidos. Pero – Y miró a Black Shaka en ese momento – si intentáis dañarlo de alguna forma mi clan os perseguirá hasta el fin de vuestros días. Si queréis marcharos seréis escoltados hasta los limites de vuestro territorio. Ahora si no os importa tengo que explicarle la situación. No creo que os molestaseis en explicarle las leyes ya que ni siquiera le explicasteis las normas básicas. – Terminó Kugodgy dejando a los tres lobos siendo escoltados por seis de sus hombres.

- Su nombre es Lobezno.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el líder de los osos volviéndose hacia Moonlight.

- El nombre del chico es Lobezno. (Nda: En honor a mi lobito catalán.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los Weasley y Hermione no lo estaban pasando nada bien desde que saliera el artículo en el periódico. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaban de ellos como si tuvieran algo contagioso pero a ellos no les importaba. A los gemelos, después de minuciosos registros por parte de los Aurores, les habían requisado todo su material para bromas y a Hermione le controlaban todos los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca y que pudieran llegarle. Incluso revisaban los dulces que tenía Ron en su baúl y que después de tanto manoseo iban directos a la basura. Aunque quien peor lo pasaba era Ginny ya que cuando salió en el periódico que le gustaba a Harry los chicos salían despavoridos solo con verla y las chicas la hacían de lado como si hablar con ella condujese instantáneamente a la muerte. Pero seguían en sus trece. Ellos ayudarían a Harry en todo lo que pudiesen. Los demás alumnos los veían como enemigos de la luz y como futuros Mortífagos a las órdenes del próximo Señor Oscuro. Solo los profesores y unos pocos miembros del estudiantado de Hogwarts les apoyaban y los habían ofrecido su ayuda y apoyo. Neville y por alguna extraña razón una extraña chica de Ravenclaw llamada Luna Lovegood y que se empeñaba en que todo era un engaño del Ministerio para ocultar la aparición y residencia de un grupo de enanos gigantes en el centro de Londres y que Harry estaba de campamento en algún lugar del Amazonas. Remus Lupin había sido relegado de su puesto alegando que su intención era reclutar entre los alumnos a nuevos mortífagos y había sido sustituido por alguien de confianza del señor Ministro y que se hacia llamar Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore era controlado minuciosamente por Fudge y tanto él como los demás profesores debían presentarse cada dos horas en el ministerio hasta que fueran levantados de toda sospecha. Aunque no era nada parecido a lo que tenía que soportar la familia Weasley al completo. Charlie y Bill habían sido relegados a las tareas que hacían los novatos, bajo supervisión de dos aurores, ya que al haber estado su familia con el hijo del Lord podían utilizar sus conocimientos y, en el caso de Charlie, los dragones para atacarlos cuando se unieran definitivamente a ellos. Arthur y Percy estaban en vigilancia constante. Su trabajo en el ministerio se había reducido considerablemente. Al punto que podían pasarse todas las horas del día contando los puntos de las paredes. El progenitor de los Weasley no lo hubiese llevado tan mal si no fuera porque habían requisado toda su colección de enchufes ya que como dijo Fudge podían ser un arma mortal. En el caso del segundo se llegaba a especular que había obtenido su puesto gracias a las artes oscuras y que había utilizado estas para asesinar y quitar a Bartemius Crouch del puesto por lo que era supervisado minuciosamente por una tal Dolores Umbridge. Molly Weasley era quien peor lo estaba llevando. No podía dejar de preocuparse por Harry. Le habían quitado a su octavo hijo y aunque Snape le aseguraba que el chico estaba bien y que hacia todas sus comidas no dejaba de llorar cada vez que veía una foto suya o se le mencionaba en cualquier periódico. Y todo eso sumado a que se le había negado el paso a casi todas las tiendas del mundo mágico le estaba dañando cada vez más. Y la verdad no era fácil ir a comprar al mundo muggle y ya no solo por el dinero y los productos tan raros que existían ahí sino porque cómo, narices, va una a comprar con dos aurores pegada a sus talones y que revisan minuciosamente cada producto que toca.

Pero así estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico. Fudge no estaba tan loco como para romper la tregua pero tampoco iba a hacer nada por el chico. Si llevaba su sangre era como él y por lo tanto tenía otro Señor Oscuro entre manos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Paula Moonlight, su hijo y Silver habían sido habitados en una de las chozas que generalmente se utilizaban para mantener reuniones con los líderes de otros clanes. Paula intentaba pensar en conseguir una forma para que el chico aceptase por propia voluntad ser miembro de su clan. Aunque tal como estaban las cosas podía o no podía resultar fácil. Si Tom se había asegurado de que ese chico no le desobedeciese, jamás, no habría ningún problema. El chico volvería por si mismo. Aún tenía demasiado espíritu Gryffindor en él. Pero por otro lado. Si decía que no quería volver las cosas se podían poner muy peliagudas. Intentar amenazarle con lo que podría hacerle su padre a los miembros de esta tribu hubiese sido una buena idea si no hubiese sido porque cualquier amenaza hacia él en estos momentos sería considerado un acto de guerra. Llamar a Tom y pedir que lo trasladara en ese momento le daría a entender que no podía confiar en ellos y la confianza de Tom era muy importante para ella. Aunque sabía que después de informarle de lo que estaba pasando, y por qué, no se enfrentaría a Tom sino a Lord Voldemort y lo poco que había visto de él hacía un par de días la erizaba el pelo del cogote. Si el chico decidía no querer nada con ellos no podría darle las pociones que en esos momentos tenía guardadas como oro en paño en su choza. Lo que la hacia retornar al punto anterior. El chico tenía que aceptarlos por propia voluntad. Pero. ¿Y si no lo hacía?

- Madre. - Black Shaka respiró esperando un gruñido proveniente de su madre pero como no llegaba continuó. - ¿Por qué no le pides a mi padrino que lo traslade?. –Intentaba llevar una conversación apacible con ella ya que desde que le había contado lo que había pasado solo conseguía de ella gruñidos que no hacían más que erizarle todos los pelos del cuerpo. – Quiero decir – Intentó resolver ante la mirada asesina de su líder. – que si mi padrino se lo llevase no tendríamos que volver a preocuparnos por él. Él será capaz de entrenarlo mucho mejor de lo que podríamos hacerlo nosotros.

- Tú padrino. – Dijo la mujer con una voz que Black Shaka hubiese preferido que volviese a su anterior estado de únicamente gruñirle. – ahora mismo está ocupado con otros asuntos. El entrenamiento de ese chico, que, por cierto, por si no te habías enterado es SU HIJO, es lo primero que me pide desde que le conozco. Él nos ha dado un lugar para vivir, una vida y por si no te habías dado cuenta TÚ como los demás hijos de los miembros de nuestro clan NO os transformáis en las lunas llenas. Controláis al lobo sin que él os controle a vosotros como nos pasa a los demás. Más que licántropos parecéis animagos y todo eso se lo debemos a tu padrino. ¿Y cómo se lo pagas?. – Preguntó viendo como Shaka miraba arrepentido al suelo. – Olvidándote de todo lo que nos ha dado por unos malditos celos.

- ¿Por qué Lobezno? – Preguntó Shaka después de un buen rato de tensión contenida en la que Silver no dejaba de mirar de uno a otro esperando que la líder de su clan se lanzase a arrancarle la garganta a su hijo.

- Lo identifica como un miembro de nuestro clan y cuantos menos sepan su nombre más seguro será para él. Algunas tribus del exterior hacen tratos con "néikit" y no nos conviene que sepan quien es.

- ¿Cómo conseguiremos que nos acepte? - Esa era la pregunta del millón. – Quiero decir. No podemos perderle. Mi padrino jamás nos lo perdonaría y no tenemos nada con lo que podamos convencerle sin conseguir una guerra contra los osos. Y si empezamos una guerra contra ellos los panteras no tardaran en unírseles. Quieren nuestro territorio más que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿No hay ninguna forma de poder convencerle? – Habló Silver por primera vez desde que su líder le había llamado en el poblado de los lobos.

- No se me ocurre ninguna que no acabe en una guerra. Si no accede por propia voluntad podemos darnos todos por muertos. – Le contestó Paula con un leve temblor en la voz. Después miró a Silver de arriba abajo y sonrió. – A no ser que.

- ¿Madre? – Shaka no sabía que se le había ocurrido. Su madre rara vez sonreía de esa forma.

- Silver si le ves titubear quiero que le cuentes quien eres. Quien es tu padre y toda tu historia. No te dejes ningún detalle.

- Pe... pero... – Tartamudeó el chico. Era la primera vez en su vida que cuestionaba a su líder y generalmente los que lo hacían acababan muertos.

- Sé que te dije que no debía enterarse nadie pero esta vez esto es más importante. – Después le dirigió una sonrisa aún mayor. – Lobezno puede ayudarte a saber aquello que tú más quieres. – La chispa de entendimiento que apareció en los ojos de Silver solo era entendida por Paula. Su hijo los miraba sin entender.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Es decir. ¿Qué ahora pertenezco a este clan y no estoy obligado a volver con el clan de los lobos.?

- Exactamente- Le respondió Kugodgy mientras terminaba de comer un gran bicho que Harry no había visto en su vida y del que muy amablemente rechazó la parte que le correspondía por algo de fruta. Poco después y gracias a su educación dentro de esa tribu sabría que era un Danta, también llamado Tapir. Un mamífero propio de la zona en la que se encontraba.

- No creo que vayan a aceptar que me quede aquí y mucho menos él. Antes destruirá todo esto que perder algo de control sobre mi.

- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto intrigado Kugodgy ya que cada vez que Harry se refería a esa persona se tensaba como si tuviese miedo de que apareciese en ese momento y acabase con todos ellos.

- El que me ha enviado aquí.

- ¿Quién? – Inquirió Kugodgy cada vez más intrigado.

- El desequilibrado... ¡AY! – El líder de los osos no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Así que para eso servía aquella cosa que llevaba el muchacho. Para tenerle controlado. – padre.

- ¿Tu padre te está haciendo esto? – La mente de Kei no aceptaba que un progenitor pudiera dañar a sus crías voluntariamente. Los osos eran muy protectores ya no solo con sus propias crías sino con cualquier cría de la manada.

- Lobezno debe aprender a pelear, Kugodgy. – Paula había hecho acto de presencia en la choza seguida de Silver haciendo que Kei se pusiera rápidamente de pie. – Su padre decidió que nosotros le enseñáramos y nos dio un plazo limitado para cumplirlo.

- El chico no volverá con vosotros si no quiere, Moonlight. Ya lo sabes. – Había algo más que una advertencia en la voz. Harry sopesó aquella idea un solo segundo. Quedarse sonaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasarle estando allí pero ¿cuántos de ellos sobrevivirían si se negaba a volver?. No muchos. Por no decir ninguno. Después de una guerra entre ambos clanes Voldemort seguramente destruiría lo que quedaría del clan de los osos solo para darle a entender que era él quien decidía sobre su vida. Que no podría salir jamás de los límites que le había marcado.

- No puedo quedarme. - Había un leve tono de tristeza y desesperación en la voz de Harry cuando murmuró aquellas palabras. – No puedo. Os matará.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Le preguntó Kei ya que estaba seguro que eso no era lo que el muchacho quería. – Nosotros podemos protegerte de tu padre. – En ese momento se oyó una ligera risa que provenía de Paula. Había que reconocerlo. Tom sabía imponerse.

- No podéis. No de él. Debo irme. –Su voz se había convertido en una suplica mientras intentaba esconder una mueca de dolor mientras se levantaba. - No conocéis su poder.

- ¿Poder? – Kugodgy cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

- Póntelo en los pies- Le indicó a Harry mientras le pasaba una sustancia viscosa. - Muéstraselo Silver. – Le ordenó Paula al chico que estaba con ella. El muchacho sacó una varita del bolsillo de su pantalón ante la mirada desconcertada del líder de los osos que no sabía que poder podía sacar aquel pequeño lobo con aquel palo.

- "_Wingardium leviosa" _- Lo restos del Danta que quedaban en la mesa empezaron a volar delante de los ojos del líder de los osos que no dejaba de pellizcarse el brazo comprobando que lo que estaba viendo era verdad. – "Destructio". – El segundo hechizo hizo que los restos del animal saliesen despedidos en diferentes direcciones.

- ¿Qué es lo que sois? – Preguntó Kei después de pasar la vista de los restos de lo que había sido su comida a Silver, de este a Harry , al que se le estaban curando las heridas de los pies como por arte de magia., y por último a Paula que tenía una sonrisa de victoria asegurada sobre su cara.

- Eso ha sido una pequeña muestra. El padre de Lobezno puede destruir todo esto con solo levantar su varita. – Paula puso una sonrisa aún mayor.- Después de todo es descendiente directo de aquel que maldijo a vuestros clanes. De vuestro Leviatán.

- ¿Slytherin? – Kei no podía apartar la mirada de Harry que sentía como esta le taladraba.

- El chico es un Slytherin, Kei. Descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin. – Explicó Paula.

- El chico no es malo, Paula, puedo verlo en sus ojos. – Refutó el oso. – No es como el demonio que nos cambió. Sí lo fuese ya estaríamos muertos.

- El problema es ese. Es demasiado bueno. Le han educado para no matar a nadie. Ni aún estando en peligro mortal. Solo se consigue cuando pierde el control sobre si mismo y no nos conviene que lo haga. No controla a quien mataría y puede acabar con todos nosotros si eso sucediera.

- Eso es un problema. – Corroboró el oso mirando por segunda vez la muñequera.

- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, Kugodgy.

- Creo que puedes empezarme a llamarme Kei, Paula. Después de todo nuestros clanes acaban de unirse.

- ¿Unirse? – Preguntó sobresaltada.

- Te lo expliqué antes. Lobezno decidía si quería seguir siendo miembro de vuestro clan. El que pertenezca al mío no entra en discusión y mientras viva estaremos unidos. Está en las leyes. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- ¿Tiempo para qué? – Preguntó cada vez más confundida.

- Dijiste que su padre te lo envió para que aprendiera a pelear. ¿Cuánto queda para que venga a por él?

- Veintiocho días.

- Estará listo para entonces.

**Contestación de reviews:**

****

- **Silver**: Los miembros de esta tribu no son hombres lobo normales y corrientes. Paula no dejo que Voldie les quitara la licantropía pero eso no quiere decir que no permitiese que ayudase a los hijos de los licántropos. Aunque eso ya lo explicare otro día.

- **Barby:** Chiquilla. ¿Dónde te me habías metido?. Ya pensaba que te me había fugado. ;.;

- **Maniatica Lovegood**: Yo estaba pensando juntarle con otra personita que precisamente no es Harry. Ya veré lo que hace mi diabólica mente. Lo de la última parte. Se refería al jefe de los shatihstas que empieza a convertirse en un nuevo Lord oscuro.

- **Miranda evans**: Te he casado. Te he casado. A partir de ahora eres la mujer del líder del clan de los osos. Acepto sugerencias.

- **Paula Moonlight**: ¿Te parece bien dos de tres?. Alguien tiene que ser el malo. Síp, le tengo que mandar a algún sitio con una buena tila. Aunque si lo hago quien fastidiara a Sev.

- **the angel of the dreams**: Te juro que no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener esto. No iba a hacer más de quince pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse y ya ves. Lo de animago. Alguien empezó a hacerlo antes de que fuese con ellos.

- **Nelly Esp**: Me tienes preocupada. Ni una sola pregunta. ¿De verdad?. Para el fina me queda activar la marca de Sirius, activar la marca del halcón y que Harry pase las pruebas de Ra. Digamos que dos meses más en la vida de nuestro querido Harry. Casi nada.

- **kaguya-tsukino**: Puede que te lo haya respondido en este capítulo puede que no. Ya me conoces. Me gustan mas las pistas sutiles. ¿Cómo te puede caer mal Pettigrew?. Si es un ángel de persona. Tan valiente, tan sincero y tan leal a sus amigos. :P

- **Moony**: Quisiera pero no puedo. Me ha costado horrores escribir este cap. Entre médicos, hospitales y dentistas y eso sin contar las clases de verdad que no tengo tiempo.

- **Franga**: Síp, le va a hacer lo mismo que a Aly o tal vez algo peor. Si lo consigue. Claro esta. Aunque tal vez haga todo lo contrario y se vuelva bueno. Mi perversa mente aún no lo ha decidido. Todavía estoy divagando entre un Harry que luche del lado de la luz o un Dark Harry. Ya lo decidirá mi perversa mente. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece Black Shaka como novio?

- **Punky & A.R. Equihua**: Debo concordar con Ángel. Te gustan todos los tipos raros. Aunque quiero más información del tipo ese de la panadería. (Debo saber si es apto para mi pequeña Punky. Ángel lo dejo en tus manos). ¿Qué es la O.B.?. Sí, Punky, aunque no te lo creas matemáticas ha sido siempre mi mejor materia. Solo una vez me suspendieron y me convertí en la pero alumna que pueda tener un profesor. Tipo: Decir las soluciones antes de que termine las preguntas, decirle en alto y bien claro que el resultado del ejercicio que nos estaba mostrando en la pizarra estaba mal y decirle la solución correcta y así un montón de cosas. Notable alto como nota final en el bachillerato. Y creo que no me puso sobresaliente por venganza. Vale ángel pero solo una pequeñita pero tendrás que esperar. Me hubiese encantado estar en esa revuelta estudiantil. ¡Que tiempos aquellos!. ¿Qué no dejarías que asesinasen a Ángel?. Bien. Lo veremos. (Sonrisa psicópata.)

- **Nimmy**: Culpable de todos los cargos. Hasta en tus suposiciones.

- Zerion: La verdad es que lo dudo mucho. A Voldie no le haría mucha gracia aunque tal vez sea algo que no descarte. Me encanta tu historia.


	62. El primer dia

**Sin tiempo para nada.**

****

**Capítulo 61. El Primer día.**

****

Kei y Paula habían llegado a un acuerdo respecto a Lobezno. El chico podría dormir en cualquiera de los dos campamentos siempre que, por lo menos, un miembro de la otra tribu estuviese con él. En el único punto que no había cedido la mujer, ni siquiera un milímetro, era que el chico debía hacer las comidas con los lobos. No le había dicho a Kei por qué pero se había mostrado inflexible en ese punto. Su entrenamiento empezaría ese mismo día y comenzaría con la salida del sol. Entre ambos habían planificado las cuatro semanas y no consentirían que se saltase ninguno de los puntos. Lo primero que debían hacer era conseguir que el chico caminase por aquel lugar sin que fuese detectado por ningún miembro de las tribus por lo que Harry en aquel momento se encontraba yendo de un campamento a otro intentando que no lo notasen. Cosa nada fácil ya que no estaba acostumbrado a andar por ese lugar. Aunque estaba empezando a cogerle el truco. Era igual que cuando estaba en casa de los Dursley e intentaba que no lo notasen cada vez que Dudley rompía algo. O cuando se escapaba de su alacena por las noches para coger algo de comida sin que tía Petunia se enterase. O cuando hacia escapadas nocturnas por Hogwarts sabiendo que Snape o Filch podían estar cerca. Solo había que ser muy cuidadoso. Extremadamente cuidadoso. Sobretodo cuando pasaba por la zona que sabía que resguardaba Black Shaka. Los demás miembros de las tribus le hacían saber que le habían escuchado pero Shaka, en particular, había cogido la costumbre de lanzarle un cubo agua fría.

- Empieza de nuevo, principito. – Se oyó en el tono más mordaz que podía poner el chico mientras este volvía a estar calado hasta los huesos.

- ¿Cómo lo hace? – Le preguntó Franga mientras Harry deshacía el camino ya hecho siendo seguido de cerca por dos miembros de cada clan a los que Shaka les hizo una seña diciéndoles que podía haber peligro cerca.

- Podía ir peor. Creo que tiene experiencia tratando de no llamar la atención y escondiéndose. Eso explicaría porque es tan rápido. No se lo digas pero creo que no lo esta haciendo nada mal. Cualquier otro no hubiese pasado del primer vigía.

- Harry es especial. – Le dijo la chica mientras miraba en la dirección que había partido el chico.

- Acostumbraros a llamadle Lobezno. – Le contestó sin poder ignorar el tono de admiración que había utilizado la chica. - Nadie debe saber quien es realmente. Ya tenemos bastante con protegerle de las otras tribus como para que vengan del exterior a por él.

- Hablando de eso. Silver no está con su grupo. Llunaa y los pequeños están vigilando a los Tyroll. Creo que están pensando en unirse a los panteras y la llegada de Lobezno puede haber acelerado las negociaciones.

- Tres a tu derecha. – Le dijo con un suave murmullo mientras tomaba su cuchillo. Luego volvió a subir la voz. - Silver se queda con los osos mientras Lobezno este allí.

- Dos detrás de ti. – Le susurró la chica para después volver a hablar con normalidad a la vez que tomaba su propia arma. - ¿Y quién se queda con nosotros?

- Creo que Miranda. Aunque no le ha hecho mucha gracia. – Hizo un suave movimiento con la mano dándole a entender a la chica que era hora de pelear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius miraba atentamente a las personas que estaban en el "Salón". Se había negado abiertamente a comer y cuando el Lord le ordenó que comiese la contestación de Sirius había sido coger el plato y dejar caer toda la comida al suelo para dejar caer el plato dos segundos después haciéndose este añicos. Contrario a los que Sirius pensaba no hubo dolor, algo para lo que ya estaba preparado, sino que Voldemort sonrió y le hizo aparecer pocos segundos después en el "Salón". Delante de él se situaban diez personas. Había muggles y magos nacidos de muggles. Hombres y mujeres. Niños, adultos y ancianos. De todas las razas. Los muggles miraban aterrorizados a su alrededor, sin saber que hacían allí ni quien era ese terrorífico ser, mientras los magos, sabiendo delante de quien estaban, pasaban de la palidez más aterradora que Sirius nunca hubiese visto nunca hasta estados de pura histeria. Solo el tener a diez Mortífagos apuntándoles con sus varitas evitaba que intentasen escapar.

- _"Avada Kedavra"._ – El primer cuerpo, el de una mujer hispana, cayendo aplacó cualquier sonido que los prisioneros estuviesen haciendo. – Cuatro normas simples, Black. Recítalas.

- Muérete, cabrón.

- _"Avada Kedavra". – _El segundo de los cuerpos, el de un niño mago, se quedó tendido en el suelo. – La primera, Black. – Sirius miraba a las ocho personas que estaban allí. Todas sabían que sus vidas dependían de lo que dijese y no podían apartar la vista de él; todos ellos suplicándoles con la mirada. Uno de los hombres se dio la vuelta. Intentando derrumbar al mortífago que tenía detrás e intentar escapar. Mala idea. Sobre todo cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de quien era el mortífago que apuntaba a ese hombre. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- "_Crucio_" – El hombre se retorcía en el suelo bajo la maldición de la mujer. Los otros siete miraban aterrorizados lo que estaba pasando mientras que Sirius al ir a ayudar a aquel hombre se había encontrado con las piernas paralizadas. Bellatrix solo levantó la maldición cuando aquel hombre había muerto.

- A lo que íbamos. – Habló el Lord. – La primera de las normas, Black. - Volvió a inquirir ante la atenta mirada de los siete prisioneros.

- No pienso hacer lo que me ordenas. – Mala contestación.

- _"Avada Kedavra" _– Otro cuerpo, esta vez el de un anciano yacía en el suelo. – Se te acaban las oportunidades, Black. – Luego dirigió la vista hacia los prisioneros.- Aunque no importa. Siempre puedo conseguir más. La primera. – Volvió a inquirir dirigiendo de nuevo su vista hacia Sirius. __

- Haré lo que se me ordena. – Masculló Sirius ante la suplica de los que quedaban.__

- ¿Qué más?__

- Sin preguntas. – Volvió a mascullar el animago mientras veía como los Mortífagos disfrutaban viéndole sufrir.__

- La segunda. – Demandó sin dejar de apuntar con la varita a la siguiente victima.__

- Nada de atacar a descerebrados seguidores de un gran imbécil y a este mismo. – Mas que decirlo lo murmuró para si consiguiendo que nadie le oyese o al menos esa era su intención.__

- "_Avada Kedavra_". – Un hombre fue el que recibió la maldición.- ¿Quieres repetirlo otra vez?__

- ¿Por qué no me das una varita y lo compruebas por ti mismo? – Esta vez fue una mujer entrada en años la que pago el descaró.__

- La segunda, Black.__

- No atacarte a ti o a los Mortífagos. – Gruñó viendo como la siguiente en la lista era una niñita rubia.__

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?.- La ironía puesta en toda la frase mientras se oían pequeñas risitas de fondo.- La tercera.__

- No intentare escapar. – _Solo me largare de aquí en cuanto sepa donde está mi ahijado. Después te sacare las tripas y te haré pagar por todo lo que les has hecho a Harry y a Aly._

- La última, Black, es la más importante de todas. Si desobedeces esa me ocupare de que desees no haber nacido. __

- Harry...__

- No podrás acercarte a él. Te permitiré seguir ayudando a Alexia en sus estudios pero, y apréndete esto por que tu vida depende de ello, Harry queda fuera de tus limites. Desobedece esa orden y pasaras a ser uno de mis más leales Mortífagos.__

- No conseguirás apartarme de él. Harry... – En ese momento todo desapareció para Sirius. Solo una sensación de completa felicidad le llenaba. Lo único que interrumpía esa felicidad era una voz que en ese momento le sonaba con las palabras más dulces que nunca hubiese oído. Cuando al fin el Lord le liberó del "_imperius" _se encontró junto a los prisioneros. En sus manos el cuerpo inerte de una joven mujer. Le había destrozado la garganta con sus propias manos.__

- Acércate a Harry y no será esta la última vida con la que acabes.__

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo había conseguido. Por primera vez en todo el día había conseguido hacer el recorrido completo sin que nadie le interrumpiese. Aunque le había costado desde el amanecer hasta que empezaba a anochecer.

- Ya era hora principito. – Black Shaka le esperaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol.– Ya empezaba a pensar que había servido de cena a los panteras. – La sonrisa que puso en ese momento no le gustó nada.

- ¿No te cansas de hacer eso?- Con la satisfacción de haber llegado hasta el territorio de los lobos había olvidado estar atento a todo lo que le rodeaba y pagó el descuido volviendo a estar empapado. Black Shaka iba a contestarle que no cuando vio algo que lo dejo estupefacto. Franga se había acercado hasta ellos y había besado a Harry sin ningún pudor.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías. – Le aplaudió la chica mientras tiraba de él alejándole de Shaka mientras Harry no sabía como reaccionar por el súbito atrevimiento de la muchacha. El otro chico mientras tanto no les quitaba los ojos de encima viendo como la chica cogía al principito del brazo y lo llevaba hasta su tienda.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Le preguntó cuando le soltó. La chica solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestarle.

- Llevo intentando que se fije en mi desde que May le dejó y sabiendo lo poco que le gustas... Imagínate el resto.

- ¡¿Me estas utilizando para ligar con él?! – No sabía si sentirse furioso, ofendido, escandalizado o las tres cosas a la vez.

- Sip.- Le contestó la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba de él. –Por cierto Paula quiere verte en su tienda después de cenar. No llegues tarde.

- ¿Qué es lo que te traes con ella? – La conocida y "amigable" voz de su "amigo" Shaka apareció detrás de él cuando la chica estaba fuera de su radio de audición y por su cara parecía que no le había hecho mucha gracia lo que había pasado anteriormente.

- Yo. – Puso una cara picara.- Nada. – Dio unos pocos pasos hacia donde estaba la choza que les hacia de comedor cuando se volvió hacia el chico. – Aunque creo que voy a pedirle que salga conmigo. – Y después añadió al más puro estilo Slytherin.- ¿No piensas que esta preciosa cuando sonríe?.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Fíjate en el blanco. – En la voz de Kaish Takura no había la mas mínima muestra de compasión mientras Aly intentaba dar a unos pequeños conejos que la mujer había llevado para que la niña probase blancos en movimiento. Cuando la mujer se los mostró en un principio Aly se había mostrado entusiasmada, como cualquier niña de cinco años al que le muestra un pequeño conejito blanco, pero ahora mismo se veía obligada a acabar con la vida de aquellos pequeños seres. Al principio no había querido darlos y había errado todos los tiros adrede pero cuando la mujer se había dado cuenta de que lo hacia a propósito le mostró en propias carnes lo que le pasaba a Sirius cada vez que desobedecía cualquier orden dada. Ahora cada vez que fallaba cualquier lanzamiento que hacia la muñequera le lanzaba una descarga.

- ¿Cómo va? – Susurró una voz en su oído que hizo a la mujer estremecer y a la vez posarse en sus labios una sonrisa al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con esos ojos rojos que tanto la atraían.

- Tuvimos un pequeño problema de conciencia pero ya está solucionado. – Le indicó a la niña que en ese momento había fallado el tiro y que dio un brinco al sentir su castigo. - ¿Qué tal el asunto Black?

- Estará tranquilo al menos unos días. Solo quedan doce para la luna llena. Después me desharé de él hasta que llegue el momento.

- ¿Crees que sea prudente?. – Preguntó la mujer sabiendo que el Lord no quería perderle.

- No quiero tenerle cerca de Harry cuando regrese. Con todo lo que me está costando que olvide todos esos principios Gryffindor para que venga Black y lo destruya todo en un instante.

- Ya escapó de Azkaban. – Indicó la mujer expresando que cualquier lugar tendría que ser más hermético que la prisión. – Y nuestra casa aún no está terminada.

- No te preocupes, mi pequeña Kaish. Solo hay dos formas de poder escapar de donde lo voy a enviar y una de ellas no puede usarla.

- ¿Y la otra?

- Puede intentarla. – Le contestó con una sonrisa. - Aunque no creo que llegue muy lejos. – En ese momento llamaron pidiendo permiso para entrar. Al ver que solo era Keller para darle a la niña su clase de ese día le dieron permiso para llevársela dejándole muy claro a Aly que el entrenamiento continuaría una vez esta hubiese acabado.

- Y ahora. – La mujer puso una sonrisa de lo más picara. - ¿Vas a decirme cual es ese regalo especial que me habías prometido?

- No hasta la boda, querida. – Le contestó el Lord recordándole a la mujer con el tono de voz que ella misma había puesto cuando él esperaba su regalo del día del padre que no iba a ceder. En ese momento entró un Mortífago sin ni siquiera llamar.

- Señor. Están atacando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Harry entró al comedor se encontró que todos los que estaban allí no dejaban de observarle. Franga al notar que el líder de su grupo también se dirigía hacia allí tiró de él haciendo que se quedase sentado justo a su lado. En cuanto Shaka entró al comedor le lanzó una mirada de querer asesinarle allí mismo. Hecho que hubiese cometido si Miranda, la mujer oso, no se hubiese sentado en el otro lado de Harry lanzándole una clara mirada de advertencia.

- Me debes una. – Le dijo por lo bajo a la chica cuando esta le interrogó con la mirada. Ella esperaba que su plan para que el chico se fijase en ella tardase en funcionar, tal vez ni siquiera funcionase, pero al ver la sonrisa que Harry le estaba lanzando en ese momento al hijo de la líder supo que algo había tramado.

- Shaka no es un enemigo que te debas buscar. – Le advirtió en un murmullo. – Solo quiero que se fije en mi. No que te mate.

- Tú me metiste en esto. Además ya me odia – Le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando un gruñido en el castaño.- y no puede matarme. Padre se enfadaría mucho. – Después fijó su mirada en la cena y no pudo evitar preguntar. - ¿Qué es eso? – Eso en cuestión era un pescado de mas de tres metros de longitud y unos doscientos cincuenta kilos de peso. Tenía una cabeza grande comparada con el resto del cuerpo y los ojos se situaban en el centro del cráneo. Suficiente para alimentar a toda la manada.

- La cena. – Le respondió la chica como si fuese los más natural del mundo ver un pescado así.

- Es un Valentón. Son propios de esta zona. – Le aclaró la mujer oso. – Este es un adulto por el tamaño y el peso que tiene. Como verás tiene tres pares de barbillas sensitivas.- Cogió un cuchillo y las señaló. - No tiene escamas ni placas sino que su piel esta recubierta por una secreción mucoide semitransparente.

- ¿Eres profesora? – La respuesta parecía más de un ictiólogo que de una mujer de la selva.

- Ahora mismo, sí. Soy tu profesora mientras estés aquí.

- _Genial, más clases. – _Pensó Harry mientras no dejaba de asentirle.

- A partir de mañana aprenderás a reconocer cada especie tanto animal como vegetal que hay por la zona. Te enseñare a diferenciar a los animales venenosos de los que no lo son. Así podrás envenenar tus propias armas para acabar antes con tus enemigos. – En ese momento Harry no pudo evitar ponerse la mano en el vientre. – Aprenderás que plantas y hongos son curativos y cuales mortales. Las diferencias entre algunos de ellos son mínimas y un poco de polvo de alguna de esas plantas u hongos podrían acabar sutilmente con un invitado indeseado en cuestión de segundos o salvarte la vida. Te enseñare a cazar y a pescar. A buscar agua y a sacarla de alguna de las plantas que te mostraré por si esta no se encontrase cerca.

- No voy a conseguir aprender todo eso en un mes. ¡Es imposible!.

- Tienes seis días. – La voz de Paula los sobresaltó a todos. - Después empezaras a poner en practica lo aprendido. Y te aconsejo que te lo tomes muy en serio. Después tendrás que luchar y defenderte con tus propios medios. Sin nada de magia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arabella Figg corría en dirección a su casa. Los aurores que protegían a los Dursley estaban siendo atacados por un grupo de hombres que habían aparecido de la nada. Peleaban de una forma salvaje y ese comportamiento solo lo había visto en los Mortífagos.

- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. – Llamó cuando llegó a su chimenea. La cabeza del director no tardó en aparecer, sorprendido por la súbita llamada.

- ¿Qué sucede Arabella?

- Estamos sufriendo un ataque. – Le informó rápidamente la mujer.

- ¿Mortífagos?- Preguntó aún más sorprendido. ¿Por qué Voldemort estaba rompiendo la tregua en ese mismo momento?

- Quieren a los Dursley. – Cuando la mujer terminó aquella frase Dumbledore ya estaba allí con algunos miembros de la Orden del fénix. Al salir a la calle se encontraron con una lucha encarnizada entre los aurores y los que parecían, por el atuendo, más de cincuenta Mortífagos.

- Profesor Dumbledore. – Llamó uno de los aurores antes de caer fulminado por la maldición asesina. Eso puso en movimiento a los recién llegados. Intentaban detener el avance de los Mortífagos pero estos parecían que se duplicaban por momentos. Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para el lado de la luz. Aún contando con Dumbledore las fuerzas estaban muy niveladas y que los atacantes estuviesen utilizando maldiciones mortales sobre ellos no hacia más que empeorar las cosas. Los Aurores y la Orden intentaban inmovilizarlos pero su número descendía vertiginosamente por la caída de muchos de ellos. La caída de muggles también se había convertido en algo inevitable. Aquellos que salían de sus casas para quejarse del escándalo o simplemente por curiosidad eran generalmente abatidos por las maldiciones que eran erradas. Se estaba convirtiendo en una matanza.

- ALBUS A TU DERECHA. – Le gritó la profesora McGonagall al ver como uno de esos Mortífagos le apuntaba con la varita y empezaba a decir la maldición asesina.

- _"Avada Kedavra" _– El cuerpo cayó ante la aturdida mirada de los Aurores y los miembros de la Orden. Todos ellos estáticos.__

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – La pregunta no hubiese sorprendido tanto si no hubiese sido por el dueño de la voz. Albus Dumbledore apartó la vista del difunto Mortífago que había intentado matarle solo para fijarse en el que supuestamente era su señor y, ahora, su asesino.__

- ¿Es esta tu forma de romper la tregua, Tom?. – Dumbledore le apuntó con su varita por si este empezaba a atacarle. Aunque que tuviese detrás de él a quinientos hombres le dejaba muy mal parado.__

- No digas gilipolleces, Albus. Acabo de salvar tu vida. – El Lord se notaba enfadado mientras le hacía una seña a sus Mortífagos para que ayudasen a los Aurores y a la Orden. – Si quisiese romper la tregua este sería uno de los últimos lugares que atacaría. Prefiero las cosas a lo grande. Acabaría con ese estúpido de Fudge y con todo el ministerio o atacaría Hogwarts. Para acabar con esos estúpidos muggles no me harían falta tantos hombres. Con un par de novatos sería suficiente.__

- Si no son tus Mortífagos. ¿Quiénes son? – Aún le apuntaba con su varita.__

- El otro grano de los que te hable cuando formamos la tregua. – Le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad mientras apartaba la varita de Albus de su cara.__

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Albus se fijó más atentamente en aquellos impostores.__

- En menor medida. Acabar conmigo. – Su sonrisa se descoloró y apuntó con su varita al último de los supuestos Mortífagos para decir la maldición asesina y acabar con él.- NO DEJEIS NADA. – Ordenó a sus hombres que empezaron a desaparecer de allí llevándose los cuerpos de los de los supuestos Mortífagos, tanto de los aturdidos como de los muertos, antes de que cualquiera del lado de la luz pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.- Su objetivo principal es mi hijo.- Dumbledore volvió a fijarse en él. - Por lo que parece han dejado de atacarnos directamente para empezar a atacar a aquellos con los que Harry podría tener relación. Esperan que de esa manera mi hijo se entregue a ellos voluntariamente. __

- Si alguien está en peligro Harry no dudará en ir a ayudarle. No podrás detenerle.__

- No sabe nada que yo no quiera que sepa. Podrían atacar todo Hogwarts y él no sabría nada.__

- ¿Dónde está Harry?__

- A salvo, Dumbledore. Y eso es todo lo que debes saber. - Dicho esto y viendo que ya no quedaban shatihstas se desapareció dejando que los aurores y miembros de la Orden se ocupasen de sus propios muertos.__

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry estaba en la tienda de Paula. Le había prohibido salir de allí mientras el agua que tenía que transformar no se convirtiese en luciérnagas de colores. El problema. Miranda le había informado que le levantaría al amanecer para comenzar sus lecciones con ella y por lo que parecía y viendo que la sustancia no había cambiado ni siquiera de consistencia no iba a dormir mucho. Aunque algo bueno había tenido el día. Había encontrado una forma de molestar a Black Shaka. Si el chico no le hubiese abordado en cuanto Franga se despidió de él sabría que la chica no le importaba pero tal y como había reaccionado algo debía de sentir por ella y lo utilizaría en su propio beneficio. Al menos hasta que el chico fuese lo suficientemente inteligente para declararse. Aunque para eso podían pasar bastantes días, tal vez semanas y si fuese como Ron, tal vez, años.


	63. Algo inesperado

**Capítulo 62. Algo inesperado.**

No había casi dormido nada. El agua ni siquiera había dejado de ser completamente liquida cuando la mujer oso fue a recogerle. Aunque había encontrado la suficiente entereza para darle un beso a Franga antes de despedirse de ella, prometiéndola en el tono más galante que pudo poner que no tardaría mucho en volver, ante la iracunda mirada de Shaka que en ese momento apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el mango del cuchillo que tenía en el lado izquierdo del pantalón. La mujer le había llevado directamente hacia el campamento de los osos haciendo especial hincapié en cada vez que hacia un ruido recordarle que en cualquier territorio enemigo estaría muerto antes de que el ruido acabase. Cuando llegaron al territorio de los osos se encontraron con Kei que los esperaba acompañado de Silver y por la cara de este último parecía que estaba disfrutando de la estancia en el lugar.

- ¿Algún problema? – Fue lo primero que le preguntó el hombre, en su propio idioma, cuando les vio aparecer por lo que los dos muchachos se vieron limpiamente excluidos de la conversación.

- Ninguno digno de mención. Aunque ten vigilado al hijo de Moonlight. – Dio una mirada de soslayo a Harry. - Se las a apañado para que considere seriamente el matarle. - El hombre solamente cabeceó dándole a entender que le tendría vigilado.

- ¿Por algo importante?

- Chicas, deseos y venganzas. – Le contestó la mujer poniendo cara de resignación.

- ¿Al final has decidido ir allí? - Le preguntó el hombre a su mujer mientras observaba hacia donde se dirigirían.

- Es el mejor lugar. – Le respondió resignada. – No es que me guste la idea pero es el sitio con menos posibilidades de encontrar a algún "_néikit_".

- Esta bien pero ten cuidado. Sobretodo no dejes que se acerque mucho a su poblado. Aún no está preparado. – La mujer solo asintió mientras cogía a Silver del hombro y le invitaba amablemente a desayunar. Harry iba a seguirlos cuando el oso le puso una mano en el hombro impidiéndole continuar.

- ¿Qué armas llevas? – Le preguntó en cuanto la mujer se alejó lo suficiente con el pequeño lobo para que no escuchase su conversación.

- ¿Armas?. La espada. – La hizo aparecer en su mano ante la mirada sobresaltada del líder. Nunca se acostumbraría a eso.

- ¿Solo eso?. – Preguntó extrañado.

- No creo que me den mi varita. – Hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras hacia desaparecer la espada. - Paula me la requisó antes de salir de su tienda.

- Tenemos que arreglar eso. No vas a ir al territorio de los panteras- Ahí Harry se bloqueó. – solo con una espada. Serías un blanco demasiado fácil. – Le dirigió hacia una de las tiendas aunque en ese momento solo podía pensar que había escuchado mal.

- _¿El territorio de los panteras?_ – La última vez casi no había salido vivo de ahí.

- Pasarás allí los próximos días. Cuando vuelvas Paula se encargará de tu entrenamiento.

- _¿El territorio de los panteras?_ – No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de cuatro rastreadores persiguiéndole.

- ¿Qué tal tu puntería? – Había conseguido que Harry le prestase atención cuando le puso una ballesta entre ceja y ceja.

- No muy mala. – Reconoció cuando pensó en todas las veces que Malfoy y él habían terminado en un duelo en mitad de los pasillos. El hombre le miró de forma inquisidora. – Al menos con la varita. – Ante esto Kei le plantó en los brazos una ballesta, una cerbatana, una lanza y un cuchillo.

- Vamos a comprobarlo. - Le llevó a donde estaban un montón de lo que parecían pre-adolescentes osos. Al llegar Yuki le saludó con la mano pero volvió a su anterior tarea de atravesar monigotes con una lanza. – Intenta darle a ese blanco.- Al principio lo intentó con la lanza pero eso no era lo suyo. Lo único que consiguió fue que pasase a medio metro de donde tenía que dar logrando que un pobre chico que iba a recoger sus propias armas se llevase el mayor susto de su vida al encontrarse con ella clavada a dos centímetros de su cabeza.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó con el chico mientras este le devolvía la lanza aunque parecía más enfadado consigo mismo que con el hecho de que casi le hacían un nuevo agujero en la cabeza. - ¿Por qué está enfadado? – Le preguntó a Kei ya que no entendía el comportamiento del osezno. Debería estar enfadado con él.

- Si hubieses sido uno de nuestros enemigos ya estaría muerto. Debería haber visto venir la lanza. Ahora prueba con la ballesta. – Eso ya era mejor. No era que su puntería fuese excelente pero como le dijo Kei solo necesitaba práctica y ahora mismo no disponían de tiempo. Kei le informó que la cerbatana tendría que llevarla obligatoriamente ya que Miranda le enseñaría a dejar a sus enemigos inmóviles o a matarlos sin ser notado. Le costó un poco hacer que saliese el dardo sin escupir en el proceso o que saliese con suficiente fuerza para dar en el blanco pero cuando por fin la utilizó correctamente Kei le hizo guardársela en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Como si llevara su propia varita.

- ¿Y el cuchillo? - Le preguntó ya que el líder de los osos le había dejado con él en las manos.

- Es tu última posibilidad de escape. Escóndela bien. Si pierdes esa espada tuya ya no tendrás nada con lo que defenderte y te puedo asegurar que cualquiera de nuestros niños te vencería en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente el ataque contra los Dursley había salido en "El Profeta". Aunque hubiese sido más correcto decir que había salido una versión políticamente correcta de los hechos. En ella un grupo de insurrectos seguidores de "Quien vosotros sabéis" habían intentado matar a los Dursley para romper la tregua y culpar al ministerio siendo detenidos por los aurores sin ayuda de ningún tipo. Gracias a su pronta actuación no hubo que lamentar la muerte de ningún muggle aunque algunos Aurores habían caído cumpliendo con su deber en un acto de puro heroísmo. En el periódico también se hacia eco que el que podría haber causado esa sublevación dentro de las filas del señor Oscuro era su único hijo que podría querer hacerse con el poder que hasta entonces había adquirido su padre.

Hermione no pudo evitar romper el periódico en pedazos cuando leyó aquella noticia. El Ministerio no hacia más que mentir y culpar a Harry de cualquier cosa que pasase. Aún recordaba la noticia de cuando Fudge se había "casi" ahogado con una aceituna y el periódico había publicado que podrían estar hechizadas por el hijo del Lord. Porque eso era lo que había pasado a ser uno de sus mejores amigos. Del "muchacho que vivió" a "hijo del que no debe ser nombrado". Era desesperante.

- Señorita Granger. Debería controlar su genio. – La voz de una auror la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella no pudo evitar mirar a los Weasley que al igual que ella tenían, ¿cómo llamarlo?, una mosca cojonera que no se separaba de ellos ni para ir al baño. Alguien, y que Hermione suponía era Lucius Malfoy, había informado al Ministerio que tanto ella como los Weasley pasaban largas jornadas en la biblioteca comprobando libros que no era aptos para jóvenes como ellos, con el permiso del director del colegio, claro, y que sus actividades podían ser peligrosas para la comunidad mágica si en algún momento dado se unían al que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigo, ya que muchos de ellos eran de magia negra. La solución que había planteado el Ministro había sido ponerles a cada uno un Auror y controlar lo que hacían cada minuto del día. Hermione, ignorando a la mujer completamente, se dirigió al pelirrojo que tenía al lado mostrándole los trozos del ahora inservible periódico.

- Una basura. Como siempre. – Ron solamente cabeceó terminando la última de las tostadas.

- El día que esos publiquen algo que no este alterado por el ministerio Harry se proclamara el nuevo Lord Oscuro.

- Amen a eso, hermanito. – Apoyó Ginny mientras los gemelos cabeceaban a su lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miranda sonrió para si misma. No había nada mejor que el miedo y la adrenalina para que todos los sentidos se pusieran alerta y en ese momento era como se sentía Harry. Con todos los sentidos a flor de piel. Ni un solo sonido se le escapaba. Miraba hacia todas direcciones esperando que detrás de cualquier planta, roca o árbol apareciesen un grupo de panteras para atacarlos. Cualquier ruido le hacia girarse rápidamente para descubrir que había sido provocado por la huida de algún un pequeño animal que al descubrirlos se daba por su posible cena. Llevaban horas caminando y parecían adentrarse cada vez más en el territorio enemigo lo que al muchacho le hacia estar cada vez más alerta aunque empezaban a dolerle las piernas después de tanto caminar. Después de estar durante meses con solo un kilómetro cuadrado de terreno para poder moverse una caminata de decenas de kilómetros le estaba matando.

- Hemos llegado. – Susurró la mujer justo en frente de un río clavando su lanza en el suelo. – Este es el río Negro. Su color negruzco se debe a los óxidos ferrosos y a los ácidos húmicos que contiene su aguas. Estamos en su vertiente más lejana al poblado de los panteras pero aún así estamos en su territorio así que procura no hacer mucho ruido. Harry cabeceó sin dejar de mirar donde un tucán empezaba a remontar el vuelo. – Y ante todo no bebas de él. Si quieres beber busca algunas bromelias epifíticas o ...

- ¿Bro... qué?

- De acuerdo. Olvidemos los nombres técnicos. – Señaló hacia lo alto de uno de los árboles que estaban a varios metros de donde estaban. – Ves aquellas plantas que crecen encima de las ramas de aquellos árboles.

- Sí.

- Esas son. Contienen agua en grandes cantidades al igual que la corteza de ese árbol. – Señaló hacia un gran árbol que estaba a pocos metros de ellos. - Y esa – Señaló una planta que recibía el nombre de _Chondodendrom tomentosum. – _contiene curare.

- Es Tubucurarina. – Miranda le echó una mirada de extrañeza. – El Profesor Matthews, mi profesor de Herbología me la mostró. Me explicó que la suelen usar en muchas pociones calmantes y después he estado utilizándola para hacer algunas pociones. – No pudo evitar el gesto de desagrado al recordar esas lecciones.

- No sé que es una poción pero sí. Te ayudará con el dolor muscular que tienes ahora mismo en las piernas. Aunque no me extrañaría que también te doliese el cuello. No has dejado de girarlo en todas direcciones desde que hemos salido.

- No me gusta estar en el territorio de los panteras.- Se sinceró.

- A mi tampoco. Lo primero que haremos será preparar nuestras armas. No quiero sorpresas desagradables. ¿Tienes la cerbatana? – Harry la sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se la mostró. – Andando. Te enseñare a preparar algunos dardos y a envenenarlos. Buscaremos algunas ranas. Las más venenosas suelen tener un colorido muy brillante. No las toques con las manos muchas de ellas te matarían con solo rozarlas. Si encuentras algo que te parezca comestible no lo toques hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo y cuidado con los caimanes. – Señaló detrás de él donde uno de esos seres se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa a un delfín del Amazonas. Fue en un solo reflejo que este estaba siendo devorado por el cocodrilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ESTOY HARTO. – Gritó el Profesor Severus Snape cuando entró al despacho de director dando un portazo.

- ¿De qué, Severus? – Preguntó en el tono más amable que pudo poner.

- Aurores, Albus. Los malditos aurores. ¿Cómo voy a enseñarles nada a esos cabezas huecas que tengo por estudiantes si están más pendientes de los aurores que de mis clases? . Tres calderos, Albus, TRES han estallado en esa hora. SEIS ALUMNOS EN LA ENFERMERÍA... – Iba a empezar una retahíla de insultos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

- ESTO ES INADMISIBLE. – Minerva McGonagall abrió la puerta del despacho con la sutileza de un rinoceronte con varios pergaminos en las manos. – Nos prohíben dar pases y acercarnos a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca sin consentimiento del Ministerio, Albus. ¿C"MO VAN A HACER LOS ALUMNOS SUS TRABAJOS PARA LOS EXTASIS?

- ES DESESPERANTE. – Remus Lupin acababa de entrar por la puerta del despacho del director con la misma sutileza que sus compañeros. – LA MITAD DE ESTA ESCUELA HA VENIDO A VERME EN LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS. TODOS MIS ALUMNOS ESTÁN LIADOS DESDE QUE LES DA CLASES ESA BARBIE OXIGENADA. – Remus se detuvo de la siguiente barbarie que iba a decir al ver que sus compañeros le miraban atónitos. - ¿Qué?. Lily siempre le llamaba así. – Pero antes de que nadie pudiese hacer algún comentario el resto del plantel de Hogwarts, salvo una clara excepción, estaban en la puerta del director quejándose de una y otra cosa. Desde que el ministerio interfería en el colegio las cosas iban cada vez peor y no parecía que fuesen a mejorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nunca lo hubiese dicho pero esos días se convirtieron en extenuantes y... divertidos. Miranda le había enseñado a cazar, pescar, rastrear, poner trampas... Aunque aún recordaba la primera vez que intentó pescar. La primera mañana que se despertó allí. Aunque no había podido dormir nada porque cada ruido que escuchaba le hacia sobresaltarse pensando que eran los panteras listos para atacarles. Intentó quedarse con la mente en blanco. Concentrándose en su propio cuerpo como le obligaba a hacer Pettigrew. Al menos le serviría para relajarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo dentro de él se revolvía como luchando por salir. Llevaba dos días sin apenas dormir y su cuerpo y sus sentidos lo notaban cada vez más. Ese día Miranda le había prestado su lanza para que pescara la comida y le había advertido que no se alejara mucho de la orilla mientras ella iba a buscar un poco de Puñuy Puñuycha (La mujer había decidido que tendría que obligarle a dormir ya que el chico no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo por si mismo). Al principio había estado atentó a todo lo que le rodeaba y al ver que no había ningún peligro cerca se había sentido más confiado. Tanto que se había subido encima de una roca para ver mejor a los peces ya que desde donde estaba solo veía el agua negra. Resultado. Al intentar dar lo que él pensó que era un pez enorme resulto ser una cría de caimán, ni que decir tiene que falló el tiro y que cuando la cría había saltado hacia él para arrancarle la cabeza se había caído hacia atrás terminando empapado. Aunque no hubiese sido tan grave si no fuera porque la madre del pequeño caimán había decidido que si él había intentando cazar a su cría bien estaba el cazarlo a él. No pensaba que nadie en su vida se podría mover tan rápido. Estaba seguro que había batido todos los record de natación y de velocidad. Cuando Miranda había vuelto lo había encontrado subido a un árbol mientras la mamá caimán se paseaba alrededor del árbol. La mujer aún se reía cuando recordaba el incidente.

Lobezno tenía que reconocerlo. Miranda era una gran maestra. Después de comprobar que plantas era las que conocía, y los usos de ellas que le habían enseñado en Herbología, la mujer le explicó para que las utilizaban ellos y la forma de hacerlo. También le mostró aquellas que le podrían salvar la vida, como cuando le explicó la planta Catahua, que le salvaría de la picadura de una víbora, aunque dudaba que una serpiente fuese a morderle, claro que siempre estaban Nagini y _Txa't. _Le había enseñado a inmovilizar animales con la cerbatana usando dardos paralizantes. El primer día ni siquiera le había dejado acercarse a ellos hasta que se aseguraba si eran venenosos o no. Le había mostrado cada animal venenoso que se encontraban y que animales eran comestibles. También había tenido algunas charlas interesantes con las serpientes que le avisaban cuando estaba a punto de caer en arenas movedizas o cuando tenía alguna duda con la venenosidad de alguna planta o animal. Al fin y al cabo algo bueno tendría que tener el hablar parsel.

Hoy era la primera vez que la mujer le dejaba ir de caza solo aunque estaba casi seguro que no estaría muy lejos. Sobretodo después de la inesperada visita de Paula de ayer por la noche. La mujer les dijo que solo era para saber que tal iba el aprendizaje de Lobezno y se mostró tan atenta que incluso les hizo la cena a ambos. Miranda se mostró amable pero su mirada era de total desconfianza. Lo demostró, sobretodo, cuando Paula le pasó un plato con comida y ella la dejó caer en el borde del río donde los peces no tardarían mucho en hacerla desaparecer. Miranda estaba segura que no trataría de dañar al cachorro pero no se fiaba de sus intenciones hacia ella. Podría haber envenenado su comida y así llevarse al chico. Solo tendría que asegurarse que los panteras encontrasen su cuerpo y estos no dejarían rastro de él. Podría hacerlo pasar por un desgraciado accidente donde ella había llegado solo a tiempo de salvar al cachorro. Lo que Miranda no sabía es que las intenciones de Paula habían sido otras. Se tenía que asegurar que el chico tomase su poción así que la comida que había alterado era la de Harry no la suya. Por lo que no se había movido de allí hasta que el chico había terminado todo lo que había en el plato. Después de eso los dejaría tranquilos. Paula sabía que con Miranda no le pasaría nada y si así fuese las serpientes que los vigilaban le avisarían. Aún así tampoco estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Harry iba de un lado a otro intentando no hacer ruido, la ballesta en la mano y la cerbatana en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Un ligero ruido le sobresaltó. Se agachó para descubrir que era lo que lo había provocado. Era un tapir salvaje. Estaba comiendo las hojas de un arbusto cercano. Preparó un dardo paralizante en la cerbatana. Miranda le había advertido que no debía precipitarse en sus acciones o lo único que conseguiría es que el animal lo notase y saliese huyendo. Lo que hizo fue seguirle con la mirada por unos momentos imitando a los cocodrilos que estaban en las orillas del río antes de lanzarse a por su presa. Ese era el momento. Apuntó al animal y disparó. Un fuerte chillido cruzó el aire haciendo que pájaros de diversos tipos saliesen volando y que los simios que colgaban de los árboles saliesen en estampida antes de que el animal cayera al suelo.

- Mierda. – Masculló pero una voz detrás suya le hizo brincar.

- Espérame en el campamento. No te muevas de allí hasta que yo llegue. – Miranda empezó a ir a por el animal para deshacerse de los indicios de su intrusión en territorio enemigo. - Muévete. Los panteras no tardarán en llegar. – La palabra panteras fue lo que sacó a Harry de su aturdimiento. Si algo había aprendido de esa mujer era a confiar en ella. A obedecerla. Pero no era la misma obediencia que presentaba ante Kaish. La mortífaga utilizaba los mismos métodos que el Lord para ser obedecida. La mujer oso, en cambio, había conseguido ganarse su respeto. Si le daba una orden era para asegurar la vida de ambos y en el lugar en el que estaban su vida dependía de un hilo. Tan silenciosa y rápidamente como pudo empezó a hacer camino hacia el campamento. Poniendo todos sus sentidos en no ser notado así como en notar a los panteras.

- Síguele. – Parecía que Miranda se lo había murmurado al aire pero un segundo después Paula salió de detrás de uno de los árboles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se oían pequeñas risas. Era la primera vez desde que el chico no estaba que la oían reír de esa manera. Lo que Black le estuviese contando tenía que ser muy divertido ya que era el único que ocupaba esa habitación. Eso no era bueno. El Lord solo permitía que la niña se acercase a Black para cualquier cosa relacionada con sus estudios. Fuera de eso la pequeña tenía que estar alejada de él. El Lord había refunfuñado algo como " ya he tenido bastante con un Gryffindor" antes de llevarse a Aly de la habitación de Black la última vez que la niña fue a llorar en brazos del animago y este le había estado contando las aventuras de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.

- ¿Lo tienes?. – Oyó la voz del que antes había sido su amigo.

- Este encantamiento es muy divertido. – Escuchó la voz de la niña.

- Los encantamientos estimulantes siempre lo son. Sobretodo cuando confundes el hechizo y el pelo de los demás se vuelve verde lima.

- Como el tuyo. – Y se volvieron a escuchar pequeñas risas.

- ¿Mi pelo?. – Se escuchó un fuerte jadeo. - ¡MI PELO! – Las risas de la niña volvieron a subir de nivel pero se detuvieron en seco al ver entrar a Pettigrew en la estancia. - ¿Qué quieres, Pettigrew? – El tono de Sirius era superior al aborrecimiento. Era de asco.

- Vengo a por la niña. Tiene clases a las que asistir.

- No tiene ninguna clase. Me sé su horario de memoria. Así que no molestes, Pettigrew.

- Tiene clase conmigo, Black.

- ¿Contigo? – Le miró de arriba abajo con la mayor mirada de asco que nunca le habían visto. - ¿Qué puedes enseñarle tú que no sea ser una rata traicionera?. ¿A saber lo que le haces?

- El señor Pettigrew nos hace sentarnos en el suelo y no pensar en nada por muchas horas. – Le contestó Aly. - A Harry no le gusta pero si no lo hacemos le dirá al papá de Harry que esconde las zanahorias y se enfadará mucho y le hará mucho daño.- Terminó haciendo un pucherito.- Y yo no quiero que le hagan daño. Harry es muy bueno.

- ¿Qué les estas haciendo, Pettigrew? – Sirius sabía que tenía que calmarse antes de que esa cosa le dejase inconsciente.

- Nada grave. El Lord me mataría de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa si algo les pasase. Pero aún así con la explicación de la niña deberías saberlo. Después de todo pasaste por lo mismo. Sirius intentó recordar cuando él se sentaba en el suelo sin pensar en nada. Únicamente centrándose en su cuerpo. Lo recordó de manera súbita.

- Concentración, pociones y encantamientos. – La respuesta hizo que Pettigrew mostrase sus dientes de rata al sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Veo que por fin lo has recordado.

- Es peligroso. – Casi le chilló pero recordó quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. - Aly no es más que una niña y Harry...

- Ryddle – "_contrólate Sirius_" - tiene la misma edad que nosotros teníamos. Solo había que convencerle de una manera muy sutil.

- Las zanahorias. – Masculló Sirius.

- Las odia. No me fue muy difícil "convencerle" y asegurarme que no abría la boca.

- Aún así necesitas que se tomen las pociones y realizar los encantamientos sobre ellos y no creo que se hayan dejado.

- La verdad es que no fue muy difícil. Tenía todo lo necesario para crearlas y cortarle un mechón de pelo no fue complicado. – Levantó el pelo de Aly donde, por la nuca y oculto por el resto del pelo, se notaba que le faltaba un trozo. – Con Ryddle fue aún más sencillo. El Lord había ordenado que le cortara el pelo cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon y que se lo mandara a Dumbledore así que simplemente me quede con uno de los mechones. - Su sonrisa se amplió más dándole a Sirius ganas de borrársela de un guantazo. – Ningún mortífago osaría echarles una poción en la comida por que tiene hechizos para saber si se la han envenenado pero no para descubrir pociones de ese tipo y con los encantamientos fue más sencillo de lo que había imaginado. Al principio pensé que podía tener problemas con esos bichos pero después de que el chico me enseñara como bordearlos fue pan comido. Después de todo hago de su canguro muchas noches.

- ¿Cuánto les falta? – Preguntó inquieto. Lo que estaba haciendo Pettigrew era muy peligroso.

- No mucho. No deberían tardar. Un mes. Menos si tienen ayuda.

- ¿Cómo la que te dimos a ti? – Preguntó con malicia al recordar que solo se había transformado cuando había salido de una esquina haciéndole creer que era un perro rabioso. Llevaba mucho tiempo lamentando que no hubiese sido uno de verdad y se lo hubiera comido cuando se transformó. – Aún así es peligroso. Detente o...

- ¿Qué me harás, Sirius?. – Preguntó con falsa curiosidad mientas cogía a Aly de la mano para llevársela. – Si alguien detiene el proceso en este momento ya sabes lo que pasará.

- Se volverán locos. – Murmuró para si mismo el merodeador sintiendo cada vez más ganas de estampar a ese maldito hijo de p$a contra la pared. – Su mente humana y animal se unirán y no sabrán lo que son. Eso les llevaría a la locura.

- ¿Y tú no le dirás nada a nadie sobre esta conversación porque no quieres que eso pase, verdad?.

- ¿Por qué les has hecho eso?

- Porque el Lord me recompensará cuando su hijo muestre esa habilidad en un combate.

- Eres un maldi... – Iba a lanzarse contra él pero antes de llegar cayó desplomado al suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar donde estaba el campamento. Cuando llegó lo único que quiso es que aquello fuese una pesadilla. Dos personas estaban allí. Un hombre y una mujer. Ella en la orilla del río, con los pies metidos en el agua, mientras no dejaban de mirar un pergamino y apuntar algo en otro, y él vigilando que ningún caimán o cualquier otro ser los atacara mientras consultaba un plano. Harry iba a salir para decirles que se alejaran de allí cuando algo se le echó encima y le tiró al suelo.

- No te muevas. – Le susurró Paula en el oído. Cosa totalmente innecesaria ya que la mujer le había inmovilizado y le había tapado la boca para que no pudiera gritar. – Los "_néikit_" ya están muertos. – Harry levantó la mirada para ver a aquellas dos personas. Intentaba soltarse pero Paula no se lo permitió.

- Ángel. ¿Estas seguro que era por aquí? – Le preguntó la mujer, que no aparentaba más de veinte años, a su compañero que parecía irritado y no solo porque los mosquitos los estaban devorando.

- Si vuelves a hacerme esa pregunta, Mary Fe, te dejo aquí para que te coman los caimanes. – La mujer le replicó con voz seductora.

- ¿Tú no le harías eso a tu querida esposa, verdad? – El hombre no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

- No. Pero jamás debí dejar que me convencieras para seguir con esta locura tuya.

- No es una locura. Es mi investigación sobre antiguos rituales egipcios. Jamás me dejarán trabajar en la sección de maldiciones antiguas si no lo acabo.

- ¿No podías haber elegido un proyecto más sencillo?. Estoy seguro que a Aarón y a Gabo no les hubiera importado cambiarte el trabajo para que nosotros fuéramos de luna de miel a Egipto.

- Sí, pero este era un tema que nadie había tocado en cientos de años. Estuve revolviendo en aquel templo más de diez días hasta que lo encontré, y, además, el nombre me pareció fascinante. Shtaths. ¿No suena realmente bien?. – La reacción que produjo en cierto adolescente no pudo ser más variada. Al principio se quedó completamente blanco, inmóvil, para, a continuación, dar un respingo e intentar liberarse con energías renovadas de los brazos de Moonlight. – Llevó meses intentando descubrir que significa y lo único que he conseguido teorizar es que Slytherin lo intentó pero que no terminó de realizarlo.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no? – Había conseguido que le picara la curiosidad.

- Creo que mató a su hijo. Según lo poco que he descubierto fue así como consiguió la habilidad de hablar parsel.

- ¿Le creíste a aquel viejo loco?. – Abrió mucho más los ojos. - ¡Si estaba borracho! –La mujer hizo un ademán con la mano. Como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

- Que nadie haga caso a los vagabundos borrachos no quiere decir que no tengan buena información. Solo que la gente se cree demasiado importante o superior como para escucharlos. Mucho menos para creer sus palabras.

- Sobretodo cuando están vaticinando el fin del mundo. – Masculló el hombre por lo bajo con toda la ironía del mundo.

- No seas quisquilloso, Ángel. – Le puso su sonrisa más encantadora. - Te podría haber llevado a Groenlandia.

- ¿Y estamos aquí y no en una maravillosas vacaciones en Egipto por?

- Las últimas pistas de Salazar Slytherin conducen aquí y no estaríamos siguiendo su rastro si consiguiese traducir este maldito pergamino. – Metió los dos pergaminos de mala manera en la mochila que llevaba. – ¿Nos vamos?. – Miró a su marido únicamente para ver a este con la cara blanca y la varita en posición de ataque. La mujer se dio rápidamente la vuelta cuando oyó un gruñido detrás de ella. Diez panteras negras los habían rodeado. Todos ellos siguiendo a dos seres que ninguno de ellos habían visto nunca. Eran un hombre y una mujer, casi idénticos, sus pieles estaban cubiertas con un corto pelo negro como el de las panteras, en vez de manos tenían garras y sus alargadas pupilas de color amarillo les daban aún un tono más aterrador.

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis? – Preguntó el hombre mientras se situaba más cerca de su esposa que sacaba su varita. Los hombres panteras solo se gruñeron entre ellos antes de que las panteras negras se aproximasen más hacia los magos.

- Haced que se alejen. – La mujer apuntaba en ese momento a las dos panteras negras que en ese momento encabezaban la marcha.

- "_Desmaius_". – Maldijo el mago a la pantera más cercana a él. Si había pensado que eso intimidaría a aquellos seres no podía estar más equivocado. Los desconcertó un momento pero en cuanto el cuerpo de la pantera cayó inconsciente al suelo el hombre y la mujer pantera se transformaron. Como si eso hubiese sido una señal las demás panteras se apartaron y dejaron a sus líderes acercárseles para que se lanzaran contra los _"néikit"_. Las dos imponentes panteras se lanzaron hacia sus cuellos, desgarrando sus gargantas antes de que terminasen de decir la primera maldición. La lucha no duró mucho ya que aunque los magos habían tratado de defenderse cuando la primera gota de sangre salió de sus cuerpos las demás panteras entraron en la desigual pelea devorando cada parte del cuerpo de los intrusos. Lo único que podía hacer Harry era observar como aquellas personas eran devoradas ya que Miranda se había unido a Paula en la tarea de mantenerle inmóvil. Ninguna de las dos le soltó hasta que las panteras hubieron desaparecido no dejando ni un solo trozo de carne que pudiera ser encontrado.

- Esos eran Zerion y Sacralo. Son los gemelos de la líder de los panteras. – Le informó Paula dejándole levantarse.- Te hubiesen matado antes de que pudieras avisarlos y yo habría matado a esos "_néikit_" si hubiesen llegado a verte.

- No merecían morir. – Susurró. Lágrimas de impotencia empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos mientras algunas piedras a su alrededor empezaban a elevarse. – No es justo. No es justo. ¡NO ES JUSTO! – Gritó ante los aterrorizados ojos de las mujeres.

- Corred. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Miranda pero antes de darse cuenta los tres estaban rodeados por los panteras negras y sus dos líderes. Tal y como había pasado con los osos una de las panteras le reconoció haciendo que Harry centrara su atención en ellos.

- Leviatán. - Gruñó la mujer mientras la sangre aún le caía por la comisura de los labios. Harry no olvidaría a esa mujer, Kaguya Tsukino, la misma que le había clavado una flecha envenenada en el vientre. Harry convocó su espada mientras las mujeres sacaban sus cuchillos.

- Lobezno. Vete. – Le masculló Paula en lo que fue más un gruñido mientras los panteras se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

- No. – La mujer lobo le echó una mirada asesina.

- Busca ayuda. – Miranda le empujó hacia atrás sabiendo que con él allí lo tendrían más difícil. – Ves a por refuerzos. – Las primeras panteras empezaron a atacar. Moonlight detuvo su avance pero no podría atacar a las que quedaban si tenía que vigilar también al chico y era a él a quien querían.

- ¡MUÉVETE.! – Le gritó la mujer lobo matando a una de las panteras que iban directas a por Harry.

- Deja atrás el orgullo. Solo conseguirás que nos maten. - Otro empujón de Miranda y Harry empezó a hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Empezó a correr y con una última mirada vio a las dos mujeres luchando contra los panteras pero algo no estaba bien en la imagen que estaba viendo. Faltaba algo.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí, hermanita. – El tono irónico de Zerion hizo que Harry se diese la vuelta rápidamente.

- El misterioso Leviatán. – Sacralo le miraba con una sonrisa perversa mientras Harry le apuntaba con la ballesta. - ¿Cómo crees que sabrá la carne de un demonio, hermanito?

- Tendremos que probarlo. – Y acto seguido ambos se transformaron en panteras. Le pareció una milésima de segundo lo que tardó una de las panteras, no sabría decir cual, que le había lacerado el cuello. Cuando Sacralo volvió a su forma humana saboreó la sangre que se había quedado entre sus uñas.

- Delicioso. – Saboreó mientras daba la sangre a probar a su hermano. Harry supo que era el momento de decidir. O su vida o la de ellos. Sin un solo pensamiento más Harry disparó la ballesta hiriendo en el costado al hombre que empezaba a lanzarse contra él. Su tiro no había sido bueno ya que de haber acertado la flecha se hubiera alojado en su corazón pero tampoco pudo pensar mucho en eso ya que Sacralo volvió a lanzarse sobre él, esquivándola por muy poco y gracias a los reflejos que había conseguido durante años tanto por Dudley como por el quidditch. Recargar la ballesta no era una opción. Cuando terminase de cargarla ya estaría muerto y en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo seguramente perdería. Solo tenía que recordar como habían peleado Kaguya Tsukino y Black Shaka para saber que no estaba a su nivel. Además tenía que hacer lo que Miranda le había pedido. Tenía que ir a por refuerzos. Siseó por lo bajo. Si alguna serpiente se encontraba cerca seguramente le ayudaría y si no los mataban al menos le darían algo de tiempo. Su petición fue respondida por varias serpientes que se lanzaron a por los dos panteras. Harry no se quedó a ver lo que sucedía. Echó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia donde suponía que estaba el campamento de los lobos, que era el que estaba más cerca. Pronto notó que le seguían. No muy cerca pero si que se acercaban cada vez más. No pensaba en nada más. Solo en que tenía que correr más rápido que aquellos seres. Comprendió su desventaja y maldijo por ella. Esos animales siempre corrían más deprisa que cualquier humano. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser uno de ellos. Ser un animal. Uno que pudiera correr tan rápido como lo hacían los panteras. Siguió corriendo cada vez más. Sin mirar atrás. Sintiéndose extraño por segundos. Tan extraño que empezó a pensar que en vez de correr con dos piernas lo hacia con cuatro patas y que cada vez ganaba mayor velocidad. Pero eso no podía ser posible a no ser que...

* * *

- Y yo que pensaba que podría ponerme a contestar reviews. Tenía dos opciones. Subirlo sin contestar reviews o subirlo la próxima semana. Creo que he tomado la decisión correcta. 


	64. desobediencia

****

_Un chico interesante, Tom. Mente de serpiente, alma de lobo y corazón de león. _

****

**Capítulo 63. Desobediencia.**

Un extraño animal entró al campamento de los licántropos como no habían visto correr nunca a ninguno de ellos. Y lo más grave del asunto. Nadie conocía a ese animal. Tenía el pelaje de un negro brillante y los ojos de un verde tan deslumbrante que no parecían reales. Fue directo a por Black Shaka que en ese momento hablaba con Andy y Misakats y, agarrándole del pantalón, tiró de él hacia la dirección donde había venido.

- _Muévete capullo._ – Pensó mientras tiraba de él haciendo un ligero gruñido. Ese chico le sacaba de quicio pero sabría que hacer en una situación como esa. Al menos eso esperaba.

- ¿Sabes quién es? – Le preguntó Andy a Black Shaka ya que este parecía totalmente desconcertado.

- No.

- _"Deja la charla para luego. Van a morir." _– Y volvió a jalonear del pantalón consiguiendo que se moviera un poco hacia donde había aparecido.

- Su olor se me hace conocido. – Franga se había acercado hasta ellos acompañada de May y Jean por si debían atacar a ese extraño lobo. - ¿Dónde lo he olido antes? – Harry vio una ventana abierta. Fue hasta la chica y le dio un lametón en la cara para volver a tirar del pantalón de Shaka. - ¿Harry?. – Preguntó extrañada sin apartar la mirada del lobo que en ese momento arrastraba a Shaka hacia la espesura de la selva.- ¡HARRY!

- ¿El principito? - Shaka lo miró incrédulo. – Pero estaba con Miranda y mi madre.

- Y el único motivo por el que lo han dejado solo es por qué...

- Las están atacando. – Contestó Franga a la cuestión realizada por Jean.

- No puede ser él. – Intervino Silver.- Yuki me dijo que Lobezno era muy raro. Que no sabía transformarse como lo hacíamos todos los demás. – Harry soltó un gemido desesperado. Franga fue hasta él y se puso a su altura. Le miró a los ojos. Viendo ese verde brillante que parecía irreal. Lentamente acercó la mano hasta su cabeza. Harry se quedó quieto deseando con toda su alma que esa chica supiese que era él. Lentamente la chica le pasó la mano por el corto pelo. Buscando lo que le reconocía en el mundo mágico y poco después lo encontró. Cubierto por el negro pelaje estaba su cicatriz.

- ¿Eres tú?. – Le preguntó con una voz dulce. El lobo cabeceó afirmando.

- ¿Entonces por qué no ha vuelto a su forma humana y nos dice que les pasa ?. – Se oyó una voz desagradable a espaldas de la chica. – ¿Quiere dejarlas morir?.

- Cállate Shaka. – Le silenció Franga. - ¿Es tu primera transformación? – Volvió a preguntar volviendo a su tono dulce consiguiendo un asentimiento del lobo y un gruñido de parte del castaño. - ¿Sabes volver? – Harry negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía como se había transformado. - ¿Puedes llevarnos hasta ellas? – Volvió a cabecear asintiendo.

- Franga. Misakats. Id a por los osos. – Shaka empezó a dar órdenes como un general en una batalla. – May. Jean. Juntad a los menores y asegurad el campamento. Faith. Almudena . – Llamó a dos mujeres que parecía que volvían de hacer guardia. La primera de ellas madre de los mellizos Potter. - Problemas. – No necesitó más para que las mujeres empezasen a reunir a los adultos. Todos listos para la batalla. – Y tú guíanos y rápido.

- _¿Y qué te crees que estoy intentando hacer, imbécil?_- Franga no pudo evitar una pequeña risita al escuchar el gruñido de exasperación que en ese momento soltó su supuesto "novio".

Harry empezó a correr de vuelta hacia donde recordaba que se encontraban las mujeres. Ser un animal era extraño. Notaba que algunos de sus sentidos empezaban a predominar al que se utilizaba generalmente, la vista. Su sentido del olfato se amplificaba haciendo los olores más claros, aunque algunos de ellos se le mezclaban y otros predominaban sobre los más débiles. También el oído se amplificaba. Ahora escuchaba sonidos que en su forma humana ni siquiera había notado. Era excitante. Aunque en ese momento no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que centrarse en llegar hasta las dos mujeres. No le había hecho ninguna gracia dejarlas allí pero, aunque algo tarde, había comprendido que las mujeres no podrían poner toda su atención en la pelea si estaban más pendientes de él que de lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando llegaron allí el panorama que los recibió no podía ser más insólito. Los diez panteras que habían atacado a las mujeres estaban tirados por el suelo. Todos ellos faltos de algún miembro, arrancados ya no solo con las armas que poseían las mujeres y, en algunos casos con su propias armas, sino que algunos de ellos habían sido arrancados a cuajo. Aunque la escena verdaderamente repugnante la conformaban las dos mujeres que habían sobrevivido a ese ataque. Hasta el punto que Lobezno tuvo que volverse para vomitar. La imagen era realmente repugnante. Miranda se encontraba sentada apoyándose en un árbol mientras la sangre brotaba de varias partes de su cuerpo mientras el hueso de la pierna izquierda sobresalía de su cuerpo dejándolo claramente a la luz. Paula mientras tanto se entretenía pinchando con un palo uno de los ojos de una desprendida cabeza cercana mientras saboreaba lo que parecía la carne de uno de los brazos de un pantera.

- Ya era hora de que llegarais. – Fue el saludo de Paula.

- Hubiésemos llegado antes si aquí - señaló al lobo negro que se dirigía hacia Miranda – el principito – la mujer se volvió rápidamente hacia el lobo que en ese momento lamía la mano de la mujer oso – no hubiese estado jugando a divina quien soy. - _¿Por qué Tom no le había informado que era un animago?_

- Paula. – La voz de Kei los sobresaltó a todos. Ninguno de ellos lo había oído llegar. La mujer tardó unos segundos en apartar la vista del lobo para encontrarse la de asco de Kei. Paula suspiró y tiró la carne que estaba consumiendo.

- Sacralo y Zerion escaparon. Ocúpate de tu esposa. Los panteras no tardaran en llegar.

- Hazlo Kei. – Le pidió Miranda cuando el hombre llegó hasta ella. El líder de los osos la miró pidiendo su perdón a lo que la mujer solamente sonrió. Kei levantó su ballesta dispuesto a darle una muerte rápida a su esposa.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. – Antes de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta el lobo negro se había puesto ante el arma y la mujer. Apreciaba a esa mujer y no iba a dejarla morir cuando ellos... él podía salvarla.

- Aparta lobo. – La voz de Kei era una mezcla de frialdad y desolación. El lobo solamente puso una pata en el regazo de la mujer, le dio un lametón en la cara y volvió a tomar su actitud protectora. Fue entonces cuando Kei se fijo en ella. La muñequera que llevaba el lobo. Ese lobo era...

- Lobezno. Quítate de en medio. – Ordenó Paula consiguiendo un nuevo gruñido por parte del animago.

- Lobezno. Por favor. - Suplicó Kei. – Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella. Aunque consiguiésemos llegar al poblado las heridas la matarían. ¿Es que no lo ves? – La dolorida suplica de Kei solo consiguió un lastimero gemido de Harry. Ellos podían salvarla. ¿Por qué Paula no se lo decía?. ¿Por qué iban a dejarla morir cuando podían curar sus heridas?

- Ya he tenido bastante. – Paula fue hasta Lobezno y lo apartó de la mujer ayudada por Shaka ya que el lobo no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. ¿_Por qué tenía que morir?. ¿Por qué no se los decían_?. Si volviese a su forma humana podría decírselo. Vio como Kei volvía a levantar la ballesta contra la mujer y como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado vio salir la flecha que mataría a la mujer.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. – Fue en un solo segundo que donde había estado un lobo negro sujetado por dos licántropos ahora se encontraba un joven de quince años con los ojos crispados por el dolor sin apartar la vista de un punto fijo. El segundo que había vuelto a su forma humana y había detenido mágicamente la flecha dirigida hacia la mujer haciendo que se quedase a medio camino. Paula y Black Shaka le soltaron en el mismo segundo que la muñequera empezó a actuar deteniendo un ataque de magia incontrolada. Ambos mirando a Harry no creyendo que aún se mantuviese en pie.

- Podemos... salvarla... Puedo... salvarla.- Intentaba mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente para que Kei entendiese sus palabras. – Puedo... hacerlo. – Cuando Kei le dio una cabezada dándole a entender que le creía la flecha cayó al suelo. Después cayó desplomado. Ya no importaba nada más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo estaba tranquilo. Llevaba más de dos días revisando las maldiciones que podía poseer aquella maldita tumba. Que no le dejasen siquiera acercarse a ellas no quería decir que dejase que alguno de los que habían sido sus compañeros por años muriese porque no se habían revisado minuciosamente todos los pergaminos que poseían la información de las cámaras. Aunque a veces le daban ganas de dejar que esto pasase. Sobretodo cuando algunas de las personas con las que llevaba años trabajando se apartaban de su camino como si pudiese contagiarles la peste.

- Weasley. – Le llamó su superior. Un cincuentón, llamado Steve Robson, con unas horribles marcas en la cara de los que había sido una maldición y al que en su momento había llegado a apreciar. - ¿Ha encontrado algo más? – Le preguntó en un tono áspero dándole a entender que no se fiaba de él.

- Hay algo extraño en la cámara que contiene el sarcófago. – No iba a perder su profesionalidad. Ya se darían cuenta de lo idiotas que habían sido y sería entonces cuando ajustaría cuentas con los que se habían hecho llamar sus amigos. – No debería entrar nadie hasta que lo investiguemos.

- Enséñeme lo planos, Weasley. – El hombre miró lo planos que le presentaba sin prestarles mucha atención. – Yo no veo nada, Weasley. – El desprecio en el tono de voz del hombre estaba a punto de sacar de quicio al mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Aún así intentó hacer que entrara en razón.

- Señor. No creo conveniente que nadie entre. – Intentó convencerle.

- Me importa una mierda lo que usted crea, Weasley. No voy a perder más tiempo solo por lo que crea un maldito mortífago. – El único motivo por el que el hombre no había sido expulsado a golpes de la estancia en la que estaba era porque los dos aurores que vigilaban a Bill Weasley le habían sujetado cada uno de un brazo impidiéndole hacer lo que ese maldito cretino se merecía. Aunque el hombre viendo como el más joven se revolvía contra los dos aurores intentando soltarse decidió no quedarse allí más tiempo del necesario.

- Cálmate, Bill. – Le susurró uno de los aurores que en ese momento le vigilaban. – Cálmate o tendremos que aturdirte. – Eso consiguió calmar al pelirrojo aunque la furia aun podía verse en sus ojos. – Morgensen. Asegúrate que ese idiota no manda a nadie allí dentro sin haber revisado los planos. – Le ordenó al otro auror.

- Pero Spencer. – Intentó rebatirle su compañero mirando a Bill como si fuera escoria.

- Ahora, Morgensen. – El tono de Mike Spencer era mortalmente serio por lo que el otro auror no dudo en obedecer. - ¿Bill? – Llamó Mike a su amigo del colegio cuando Morgensen salió de la estancia.

- Va a conseguir que mueran, Mike. – Le contestó Bill sentándose en la silla que había ocupado para su investigación. – Y solo porque es un maldito cretino que no ve más allá de lo que dice el Ministerio.

- Yo te creo, Bill. No sé que es lo que pasa pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber que el ministerio está podrido. – Se metió la mano en el bolsillo. - Ayer llegó esto para ti. Conseguí cogerlo antes de que lo llevasen al ministerio. Es de Charlie. – Bill cogió el sobre con las manos aún temblándole. Cuando terminó de leer la carta su mirada había perdido la alegría que había tenido al saber por fin noticias de alguien de su familia. - ¿Pasa algo malo? – Le preguntó el auror verdaderamente preocupado.

- Han desaparecido dos de los dragones que había estado entrenando. Le culpan a él. Aunque no tienen pruebas. – Le dio la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que supo que iba a ser su guardián personal. – Los aurores que le vigilan aseguran que no le perdieron de vista. Así que no tienen pruebas contra él.

- No te preocupes. El ministerio seguramente culpará a Potter de la desaparición. Es lo que hacen actualmente con todo.

- Harry es un buen chico. – Tenía que decirlo. Aunque Mike no le creyese tenía que decírselo. - Él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando.

- Te creo, Bill. – Esas tres palabras liberaron el corazón del mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Aunque no pudo darle las gracias porque en ese momento empezaron a escucharse gritos en el exterior.

- Spencer. – El otro auror entró corriendo a la estancia. – Cuando llegué ya estaban dentro. Hay al menos cinco muertos por una maldición desconocida.

- WEASLEY. TÚ TIENES LA CULPA. - Robson entraba por la puerta con una fea herida en el hombro. – ESTAS DESPEDIDO. HARÉ QUE TE CONDENEN POR ESTO. TÚ Y TU MALDITA FAMILIA PAGAREIS... – En ese momento Bill se lanzó a por Robson. Los aurores ni siquiera intentaron detenerle. Hasta Morgensen por una vez estaba de su parte. Él había visto como el pelirrojo había intentado avisarle y como Robson había llevado a sus hombres a la muerte y, ahora , quería echarle toda la mierda encima.

- ¿No piensas que deberíamos detenerle? – Le preguntó Johan Morgensen a su compañero cuando vio que Bill estaba intentando sacarle los dientes por la nariz a su ex jefe.

- Tal vez en un rato. – Mike no se lo iba a decir a nadie pero estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. Hacia tiempo que Bill se estaba conteniendo y ya era hora de que le ajustase las cuentas a ese tipo. Pero hubo algo que hizo que los dos combatientes se detuvieran. Las alarmas se habían activado y eso era debido a que estaban siendo atacados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llevaba todo el día haciendo pociones. Se había despertado en la tienda de Kei y por la mirada que le echó Paula cuando despertó el estar allí tenía que haber sido una verdadera discusión. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que la mujer iba a estar enfadada con él pero al menos no podría impedirle ayudar a Miranda. Había conseguido que todas las heridas se cerrasen y que los huesos volviesen a recomponerse. La mujer solamente debía guardar reposo unos días y tomarse las pociones que Harry le había dejado a Kei para sanar totalmente. El líder de los osos le había abrazado tan fuerte cuando le dijo que la mujer estaría bien en pocos días que casi le hace falta tomarse él mismo una de las pociones para arreglar sus propios huesos. Fue el que Yuki se tirara encima de su padre lo que impidió que esto sucediera ya que el hombre tuvo que cogerla al vuelo teniendo que soltar a Harry que no podía dejar de frotarse las costillas.

- Tu entrenamiento empezará en cuando lleguemos a nuestro campamento. – Paula sí sabía estropear un buen momento. – Andando. –No pudo más que despedirse dándole un a cortés cabezada a Kei ya que Paula le agarró de uno de los hombros y lo dirigió hacia el territorio de los lobos. La ida no pudo ser más tensa. Paula iba refunfuñando todo el camino mientras los que habían ido a por las mujeres al territorio de los panteras no dejaban de mirar de soslayo a Harry. Este podría jurar que las miradas que le lanzaban era más de lástima que de otra cosa. Intentó no hacerles caso pero que la mirada de Shaka se cruzara con la suya y que este le mirase al igual que habían hecho los demás empezó a preocuparle. Únicamente le había salvado la vida a Miranda. No podía ser por eso que Paula estuviese enfadada. Después de todo las dos tribus se habían unido y ya pertenecía a la tribu de los osos.

- Shaka. – Llamó Franga al líder de su grupo cuando llegaron y vio que Paula dirigía a Harry hacia su propia choza.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Que a tu querido "novio" – escupió la palabra. – no se le a ocurrido nada mejor que hacer que desobedecer una orden directa de mi madre. – Que la chica se quedara pálida e incapaz de hablar no le impidió continuar. – Y por si fuera poco lo hizo delante del líder de los osos y todos los que estábamos allí.

- ¿No irá a matarle, verdad? – El miedo era apreciable en la voz de la chica. Nadie que hubiese desobedecido una orden de Paula había vivido para contarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Mortífagos? – La incrédula pregunta salió de boca de Bill Weasley cuando salió para unirse a la batalla. Los Mortífagos no habían atacado ni un solo lugar en el que estuviese situado un miembro de la orden del fénix. Ese era parte del trato.

- ¿Qué pasa Weasley que no estas contento de ver a tus queridos amigos? – Si Bill no hubiese estado tan aturdido por la presencia de los Mortífagos seguramente habría vuelto a su tarea de intentar romperle todos los dientes a su jefe.

- Esos no son Mortífagos. – La voz había provenido de Morgensen. - No te muevas de aquí, Weasley.- Después hizo algo que sorprendió a los presentes. Se levantó la manga de la túnica y tocó la marca tenebrosa que se posaba en su brazo. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando decenas de Mortífagos se presentaron para combatir contra los intrusos.

- ¿Por qué Morgensen? – Spencer intentaba comprender como un auror podía haber caído tan bajo.

- Mi amo es más poderoso que cualquiera de vosotros, Spencer. Él nos recompensara a todos cuando se haga con el mundo. Deberías pasarte al lado ganador ahora que aún tienes tiempo.

- No todos somos como Weasley y tú. – Se oyó la voz de Robson mientras las maldiciones volaban a poco más de veinte metros de ellos. – No todos nos uniremos a tu señor. – Lo que menos se pensaba el hombre era que el mortífago se echase a reír.

- ¿Mortífago? ¿Weasley? – Robson no podía dejar de mirar al mortífago que se reía en su propia cara como si hubiese dicho lo más divertido del mundo. – ¿Un miembro destacado de la Orden del Fénix un mortífago? – Robson dirigió su vista hacia Bill que intentaba sacar su varita para aturdir al mortífago ahora que estaba distraído. – Yo no haría eso, Weasley. Recuerda que aún te protege la tregua. Intenta maldecirme y la tregua se acabara para ti. Lo mismo va para ti Spencer. ¿Tu hijo a hecho ya dos años, no?. - En ese momento Robson hizo algo que pasaría a los anales de la historia por su estupidez. Sacó su varita y intentó lanzar contra el mortífago el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió. El hombre no pensó que su contrincante había recibido entrenamiento de auror y que si era un mortífago no dudaría en matarle si cometía cualquier estupidez. Fue en un parpadeo que el mortífago tenía al hombre contra el suelo apuntándole firmemente con la varita - "_Avada ked..._" – Un torbellino de color rojo fue lo que detuvo la maldición. El mortífago se encontró en menos de un segundo en el suelo y con una varita apuntándole al corazón.

- Muévete, Robson. – Spencer no sabía que era más fuerte en la voz de Bill Weasley la premura o el asesinato. – La tregua ya no te cubre. Ni tampoco a tu familia. – Por primera vez el hombre pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. Acababa de sentenciar a toda su familia. –Escóndelos.

- Bill.... Tu... familia. – Spencer no podía apartar la mirada de su amigo mientras Robson se desaparecía.

- Todos pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix. Los pequeños están en Hogwarts. Vigilados por Dumbledore. No podrán llegar hasta ellos.

- Pero... – El auror comenzaba a sacar su varita.

- No lo hagas, Mike. – Advirtió / suplicó el mago.

- Has roto la tregua, Weasley. – Fue lo último que escuchó el pelirrojo antes de que un rayo impactara contra su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba ante Paula. En esos momentos supo porque la mujer era tan temida en ese lugar. No tendría un ápice de magia en el cuerpo pero su sola presencia podía llegar a ser aterradora.

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? – No pudo evitar un escalofrío con el tono de voz de la mujer. Si no fuese porque no lo creía posible juraría que Lord Voldemort había entrado en su cuerpo.

- Salvarle la vida a Miranda. – Por el gruñido que salió de la mujer esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- Me has desobedecido, chico. – Su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Harry. – Dos veces. ¿Y sabes lo que les pasa a los que desobedecen mis órdenes? – Harry negó con la cabeza pero por los ojos de furia de la mujer sabía que no era nada bueno. – Mueren. – Harry intentó convencerse mentalmente que esa mujer no le mataría sino quería una guerra con los osos. Sin contar que el Lord estaría muy enfadado si eso llegase a suceder. Aunque viendo sus ojos no creía que la mujer se acordase de esos dos pequeños detalles. No. No se acordaba. Lo supo en cuanto empezó a notar como le faltaba el aire mientras un sabor metálico llegaba hasta su boca. De un solo golpe en el estómago lo había dejado tirado en el suelo. Esa mujer sabía utilizar la fuerza que le daba el ser licántropo y haber estado durante años en constante guerra con los demás clanes la habían hecho rápida y mortal – Levántate. – Tal vez fueron los años pasados con los Dursley lo que hizo que Harry reaccionara a la orden como si estuviera programado para ello. Poniéndose de pie y tragándose todo el dolor que sentía. Ni siquiera había terminado de ponerse de pie cuando llegó otro golpe. No lo había visto venir pero el dolor que provenía de su nariz demostraba que estaba rota. –Levántate. – Fue la fría orden.- No hemos acabado con esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Shaka. Dime que estará bien. – Franga se había quedado mirando la choza de Paula. Cada golpe que resonaba la hacia estremecerse entre los brazos del chico. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan se habían quedado observando la choza paulatinamente. Cada uno de ellos sabían que había hecho el chico y como reaccionaba Paula ante aquellos que la desobedecían. También sabían que si Paula perdía el control y lo mataba ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

- Estará bien. – Intentó que sonara seguro pero el temblor de su voz no tranquilizó a nadie. Mucho menos a la chica que intentó volver a liberarse de los brazos de Shaka por enésima vez. – Andy coge a Silver. – Ordenó a su amigo ya que el joven lobezno intentaba llegar hasta la tienda.

- Llama a Kugodgy. – Le pidió la muchacha en una suplica. – Por favor.

- No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes.

- Pero va a matarlo. – La lágrimas empezaban a surcar sus mejillas. – Por favor, Tom. No dejes que lo mate.

- No puedo. – Su voz temblaba.- Sabes que no puedo. –Un fuerte golpe los hizo a todos saltar. El silencio inundó el poblado cuando los golpes dejaron de oírse. Todos ellos pensaban lo peor. Solo una cosa podía detener a Paula y por lo visto esa se había cumplido. Estaba muerto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no sabía de donde provenían los golpes. Solo sabía que si no los detenía acabaría muriendo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no dejaba de sangrar. Estaba seguro que una de sus costillas le rozaba un pulmón y que tenía más de una rota. La visión se le hacia borrosa a causa de la sangre que surcaba su rostro. Sintió otro golpe y como la choza volvía a girar en torno a él.

- Levántate. – Odiaba esa palabra pero aún así la cumplió. No moriría tirado en el suelo. No moriría suplicando por su vida. Nunca lo haría. Lentamente empezó a ponerse de pie. Sujetándose en la madera que sostenía la choza. Sintió el siguiente golpe y se sujetó aún más fuertemente a la madera. No caería. No volvería a caer. No volvería a escuchar esa maldita palabra. Sintió un nuevo golpe. Le había parecido un solo reflejo pero podría asegurar que casi había visto de donde había partido el golpe. Un nuevo golpe. Ahora estaba seguro. El golpe había venido por la derecha. Sintió el refilón de algo acercándose a él. Por la derecha. Fue un acto reflejo el apartarse haciendo que la mujer se golpease contra la madera produciendo un ruido seco. Paula se le quedó mirando y después a su roto puño. Nadie, excepto Tom, había conseguido esquivar uno de sus golpes. _Tom. Maldita sea_. Había estado tan enfadada que había olvidado quien era el chico. Pero tenía que comprobarlo. Tenía que saber si no había sido solo pura suerte. Miró al muchacho que se sujetaba en una de las paredes. Volvió a lanzar un nuevo golpe. Esta vez desde el lado contrario. Se sorprendió al ver que el chico volvía a esquivarlo. Lanzó un nuevo golpe consiguiendo que cayese al suelo al intentar esquivarlo. Observó como volvía a ponerse en pie. Ese maldito orgullo Gryffindor puede que al final sirviera de algo. Si solo dejase de esquivar y empezase a atacar tendría la mitad del terreno ganado. Tenía que conseguir que atacase. – Vas a morir. – El tono era tan helado que podría congelar la sangre de cualquiera. – Me encargaré personalmente de descuartizarte lentamente para dar de comer a las panteras. – Lanzó un nuevo golpe. Fue esquivado por muy poco pero aún así esquivado. – Vas a morir como un cobarde. Sin haber lanzado un solo golpe para defenderte. Eres un cobarde. La vergüenza de tu sangre. Tus ancestros deben estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas avergonzándose de que lleves su sangre. – Paula solo escuchaba un murmullo. El chico apretaba fuertemente los puños pero no se movía de donde estaba. – No me extraña que tus amigos te diesen de lado. No vales la pena. Se avergüenzan de haberte llamado alguna vez amigo. Te odian. Te consideran un vulgar mortífago. Alguien por quien no vale la pena preocuparse. – Harry temblaba cada vez más. Esquivó un nuevo golpe por muy poco. Había pasado rozándole la sien. – Ni siquiera Black y la mocosa querrán tenerte cerca. Solo has llevado desgracias a sus vidas. Te odian. Te matarían si pudieran. Han perdido todo lo que tenían por tu culpa. Has arruinado sus vidas. - Seguía escuchando ese maldito murmullo. Dicho cada vez con mayor velocidad. ¿_Porqué no la había atacado?_. Sabía que el chico no aguantaría mucho más de pie pero a la vez se negaba a atacar. –Los Potter murieron por una escoria como tú. Tú los mataste. ¿Me has oído?. Los mataste. - Volvió a intentar golpearle siendo esquivada de nuevo. Notaba que el chico quería golpearla. Podía sentir su sangre hirviendo dentro de él pero aún así no lo hacia. Solo esquivaba sus golpes mientras no dejaba de susurrar a la vez que cerraba sus puños haciendo que sus uñas desgarrasen su carne. Paula empezaba a crisparse. Tenía que tranquilizarse o acabaría lo que había empezado. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Si solo el muchacho dejase de susurrar. ¿_Qué podía ser tan importante para él? . ¿Por qué no dejaba de murmurar aquello una y otra vez?. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?_. Agudizó el oído. Por primera vez sintió curiosidad en aquello que pudiese estar diciendo. Eran palabras sueltas. Murmullos sin sentido. Algo de atacar. Sí, seguramente quería atacarla. _¿Por qué demonios no lo había hecho?. Mortífagos. _No había un solo Mortífago por la zona. Tom no permitiría que entrasen en su territorio. Sabía que cualquier mago o muggle, o como ellos los llamaban "_néikit"_, morirían si tan solo pusieran un pie dentro de él. Había algo más. Esas dos palabras eran solo parte de lo que estaba diciendo. Solo el final de la frase. ¿_Qué decía el principio_?. Agudizó aún más el oído. Empezaba a entender todas las palabras. _Atacar. Puedo. Mortífagos_. Las palabras empezaban a tener orden en su mente. Cuando la frase por fin cobró totalmente sentido sintió ganas de golpearse contra el poste de madera. Tenía que haberlo sabido. Tenía que haber pensado que Tom haría algo como aquello. Gruñó nuevamente mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

- No... Mortífagos... puedo... No... puedo... Mortífagos... atacar... - Ahora lo escuchaba con total claridad. La maldita frase que no había dejado de murmurar una y otra vez. Ordenándoselo a si mismo. Impidiéndole hacer lo que ella quería.

- No somos Mortífagos. – Escupió a escasos centímetros de su cara. – Ninguno de nosotros tiene la marca tenebrosa. Ahora ataca o te matare. – Era una fría afirmación. Solo un segundo después volvió a lanzar un nuevo golpe. Sonrió cuando notó el sabor de la sangre de su labio. Por fin había decidido atacar. Ahora podía empezar a entrenarle para matar.


	65. El carnero

**Capítulo 64. El carnero.**

Sirius se sentía cada vez más claustrofóbico. Esa maldita habitación se le hacia cada vez más pequeña. No encontraba una puñetera forma de salir y cada vez odiaba más estar solo. Pasaban horas, a veces días, hasta que tenía una visita de Aly. Desde que Pettigrew le había dicho lo que estaba haciendo sentía pavor. Si las cosas no se desarrollaban como debían el Lord la mataría sin ninguna piedad. Otro punto era Harry. Su cuerpo estaba más preparado que el de la niña pero aún así no tenía ninguna noticia de él y las pocas veces que le había podido preguntar a la pequeña esta le había respondido que no había vuelto. Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente o, tal vez, es que se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo decidió hacerle caso a Snape. Él siempre les había asegurado que Harry estaba bien y que el Lord no permitía que nadie le dañase. Volvió a caminar por la habitación. Cuatro pasos de ancho por cinco de largo. No había más. La desesperación lo empezaba a reconcomer. Pero el Lord no sabía que era lo que le había hecho Pettigrew. ¿Y si las cosas salían mal?. ¿Y si no volvía antes de que se cumpliera el mes?. ¿Y si se volvía loco para siempre?

- Señor Black. ¿Me ayuda? – Aly no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás ya que el papá de Harry no dejaba de mirarla desde que había entrado al "Salón" . No quería que le prohibiesen ir con el señor Black. Era el único que era bueno con ella desde que Harry no estaba y era el único momento que se veía sin la vigilancia de un elfo o del señor Pettigrew.

- Por supuesto.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

- Asto.. Aspro...

- ¿Astronomía? – Le ayudó el animago. La niña cabeceo felizmente.

- Sí eso.

- A ver. Enséñame lo que llevas. – Sirius miró el plano astral que le mostraba la niña. Era un plano de las dieciséis lunas de Júpiter donde solo estaba puesta el nombre de una. Io. – No es mucho.

- No me gusta esa clase. El profesor me grita porque dice que soy mala. Que debería saber hacer un plano del cielo como hace Harry. Que soy una vaga y que nunca haré nada bien.

- Ese tipo es un cretino.- Masculló. - No le hagas caso. – La cogió y la sentó en sus rodillas. - Eres una niña muy lista. – Después le hizo cosquillas en la tripa consiguiendo una risa. – Ahora veamos esas lunas.

- HIIIKKK. – Lo que tenía que haber sido la voz de Aly salió como un chillido erizando los pelos de Sirius. Era imposible. Eso no podía estar pasando. Aún les quedaba un mes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra el techo de las chozas. Como si estuviera enfurecida con lo que estaba pasando allí. Los truenos sonaban como si estuviesen dentro de la mente de cada uno haciendo que todos los que los escuchaban se sobrecogiesen haciéndoles desear que no siguiese arreciando de esa forma cuando empezasen sus guardias. Vieron un rayo caer cerca de uno de los árboles haciendo que este se incendiase pero fue apagado por la fuerte lluvia como si este no se hubiese producido. Ninguno había visto una tormenta así en su vida. Pero todo esto pasaba desapercibido en una de las choza. En una donde la luz no entraba y que había sido completamente insonorizada. La lluvia arreció con más fuerza como si se ofendiese al haber sido ignorada. Dentro de la choza un ser sin rostro y con una voz helada y modificada por medio de la magia empezaba lo que iba a ser un duro aprendizaje.

- Primera lección. Vigila siempre a aquellos que pueden hacerte daño.– Fue la áspera crítica del ser sin rostro que tenía delante. Le tenía inmovilizado en el suelo, con el pie sobre su espalda, mientras tiraba con fuerza de su brazo hacia arriba haciendo crujir la articulación. – Ponte en pie. – Masculló mientras le soltaba. Harry empezó a ponerse cuando volvió a besar el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la base del cráneo. – Segunda lección. Nunca pierdas a tu enemigo de vista. Te matará en cuanto lo hagas. Levántate. – Esta vez no perdió de vista a la figura que no había perdido su posición de ataque.-Tercera y última. Mata a tu enemigo antes de que él lo haga. – Y antes de que se diera cuenta le había clavado un cuchillo en el corazón.- Ellos no tendrán piedad contigo.

- _Harry. _

- _Harry._ – Llamó suavemente una voz.

- _Harry. Despierta cariño._ – Una mano quitaba el sudor de su frente con un paño húmedo.

- _Harry._ – Llamó otra voz está masculina. El llamado abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontró en un pequeño cuarto. La luz inundaba toda la estancia y la cama se sentía cálida. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer de unos veintipocos años. Junto a ella se sentaba un hombre más o menos de su edad. Ambos le miraban con dulces sonrisas.

- _Mamá._ – Llamó no creyendo a sus ojos. – _Papá._

- _Sí, Harry, somos nosotros.- _La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió más. – _Pero ya no somos tus padres. –_ La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás.

- _Tú nos rechazaste, Harry. –_ Se separó de él poniéndose junto a su mujer.

- _Después de morir por ti._ –La sonrisa de su madre dio pasó a una mueca de desprecio mientras la oscuridad llenaba la estancia y un frío aterrador se alojaba en ella.

- _Así nos pagas nuestro sacrificio. - _La voz de James Potter sonaba dura. Despreciando al que una vez llamara hijo. - _Nunca debimos haberlo hecho. _

- _Nunca debiste de haber nacido. –_ La voz de Lily sonaba más a la de Petunia Dursley que a la suya propia. _– Tu nacimiento solo trajo nuestras muertes. Ójala hubieses muerto el día que naciste. _

- _Ni Sirius , ni Remus, ni Peter hubiesen sufrido por tu culpa. Arruinaste sus vidas._

- _Nos mataste.- _Lily Potter le señaló acusadoramente.

- _Nos mataste. – _Apoyó James mientras le señalaba acusadoramente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Maldita sea, Pettigrew. ¿Dónde estas? – Sirius se estaba volviendo loco. Un día completo había pasado desde que Aly había hecho eso. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas mas le valía a ese maldito traidor aparecer pronto o sería él mismo quien le contaría todo al Lord. Únicamente tenía que comprobar los síntomas que mostraba la niña para saber que lo que le decía era cierto y así lo mataría. El único motivo por el que no lo había hecho era porque solamente Pettigrew sabía en que nivel estaban y si el Lord lo mataba no le quedaría ninguna oportunidad de ayudarla. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le podía estar pasando a Harry. Si alguien no reconocía los síntomas y lo obligaba a transformarse se volvería completamente loco. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Vaya, Black. Pensé que sería la ultima persona que querrías ver en el mundo. – La molesta voz de Pettigrew se oyó desde la puerta.

- Está en la primera fase. – No se sabía que mostraba más odio sus ojos o su voz.

- ¿Quién está en la primera fase de qué? – Pettigrew parecía desconcertado.

- La niña, maldito imbécil. La transformación. Ha comenzado a fundirse con su animal. – Pettigrew palideció de una forma que Sirius no había visto nunca.

- ¿Es... Estas seguro? . - Si la niña se volvía loca su vida valdría menos que el sudor de un gusarajo.

- Sí. – Cayó en la cama deseando que sus sospechas no fuesen verdaderas- ¿En que nivel está?

- En el último. Si no se transforma antes de que cumpla las fases de locura el animal la dominara.

- Si está en la primera eso nos da como mucho dos semanas. Tal vez tres. – Contó al aire el moreno.

- Cuatro días. –Le corrigió el otro animago.- Hasta la próxima luna llena. – Sirius le miró confuso. – Acelere el proceso.

- ¿Hiciste qué?- El tono de Sirius hizo temblar al mortífago.

- Aceleré el proceso.

- ESTAS LOCO. – Sirius empezaba a perder el control. – ES PELIGROSO HACERLO EN SU TIEMPO. ¿ CÓMO SE TE A OCURRIDO ACORTARLO? . NO SON MÁS QUE NIÑOS.

- El Lord los quiere en las próximas peleas.

- ¿Los quiere dónde? – Sirius se acercaba peligrosamente al traidor.

- Los quiere junto a los Mortífagos, Black. – Pettigrew estaba recogiendo un poco de valor cuando vio que Sirius empezaba a sujetarse la muñeca. – No hay nada que puedas hacer. – Pettigrew intentaba que su voz sonara segura. – Excepto ayudarme a que se transforme. – Puso una sonrisa sarcástica.- Si no lo haces ya sabes que pasará. Es tu elección.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Harry? – La pregunta bloqueó por completo al mortífago.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un golpe. Otro golpe. Sangre. Otro hueso roto y una segura hemorragia interna. Había más sangre suya en esa choza de la que podía pensar que tenía en su cuerpo. Odiaba a ese ser y si no fuese por la maldita muñequera ya hubiese volado la choza en pedazos. El ser se aprovechaba de ese momento en que las cosas empezaban a volar por la habitación para atacarle con mayor fiereza haciendo que concentrase todo su odio y atención en él. Y ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa. No había nada más. Solo la sombra sin rostro y esos ataques salvajes de los que tenía que defenderse y atacar si quería salir vivo de allí. Porque de algo estaba seguro. Nadie iba a sacarle de ese lugar hasta que la sombra se diese por conforme o muriese. Lo que antes pasase.

- Deja de esquivar y ataca. ¿Para que demonios tienes las piernas? – Harry empezó a golpear con todas las fuerzas que poseía. Imitando, inconscientemente, muchos de los golpes que el ser había usado para atacarle. Le iba a matar. Como consiguiese llegar hasta él sin terminar con ese maldito cuchillo clavado en cualquier parte de su cuerpo le mataba. Aún no sabía como pero empezaban a pasársele por la mente formas de hacerle sufrir de las que Lord Voldemort estaría orgulloso. – Concéntrate en los que estas haciendo.- Le gruñó el ser dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le dejó, mirando al suelo, sin respiración.- Parece que no has aprendido nada. Ni siquiera las tres normas básicas. – Levantó la vista hacia la sombra solo para sentir como sonreía con una mueca agria y ver como bajaba la mano que sostenía el despreciable cuchillo.

- _Me quitaste la vida, Harry. – _La voz de Cedric Diggory se mostraba helada.- _Me mataste. Fue tu egoísmo. Querías ser el único campeón. Por eso me mataste. Querías ser el gran Harry Potter. El héroe._

- _Cedric._ – La voz de Harry sonaba temblorosa. –_ No pude hacer nada. Yo no quería._

- _¿Tú no querías?. – _Preguntó con sarcasmo la voz._- Me quitaste la vida. Yo te ayude a pasar la segunda de las pruebas y cómo me lo agradeciste. Me llevaste a la muerte. _

- _No fue culpa mía. –_Intentó explicar._ - Llevé tu cuerpo a tus padres. Hice lo que me pediste._

- _¿Mi cuerpo? – _Su voz se volvió agria. Mostrando todo el asco que tenía al ser con el que hablaba. - _¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué te lo agradezca?. ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE HARÁN MIS PADRES CON UN CUERPO VACÍO?. – _Sus ojos se volvieron helados y su voz un frío murmullo._ - ¿Qué piensas que harán mis padres con mi cuerpo?. Has destrozado sus vidas. Se están matando lentamente mientras lloran al cuerpo que les llevaste. –_Cedric se apartó para dejar ver a sus moribundos padres llorando ante su tumba. _-Tu los has matado. Nos has matado._

- _Nos has matado. Nos has matado. Nos has matado. Nos has matado. – Las voces de los tres Diggory sonaban a la vez llenando el inmenso silencio que había en el cementerio._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nadie excepto Faith y Almudena tenía permiso para entrar en la choza de Paula y únicamente para llevar un poco de comida o las pociones que Paula les pedía. Les había sido vedada a todos los miembros de la tribu. Ni siquiera Black Shaka podía acercarse a ella. Lo único que podían escuchar eran golpes lanzados y el olor a sangre empezaba a impregnarlos a todos ellos. Casi ninguno quería saber que era lo que sucedía dentro. Las dos licántropos les habían dicho que el chico estaba vivo. Shaka consiguió escuchar un "aunque no por mucho" de Faith cuando después de aquél primer día habían ido a la choza de su madre para llevarle las pociones que les había pedido. Conocía a su progenitora y lo que podía llegar a hacer. Aún se asombraba de que siguiera vivo y si su madre estaba entrenándole personalmente no quería estar en su pellejo. Aún sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba como su madre había decidido entrenarle personalmente cuando le pilló saltándose uno de los entrenamientos con el instructor de la manada. Solo fue durante unas horas. Las peores de su vida. Fue una pelea constante. Sin descanso. Únicamente centrados en una pelea mortal donde su madre no había tenido compasión y lo peor de todo no había sido el daño físico sino el psicológico. Su madre sabía donde golpear y sus armas hacían el entrenamiento atroz.

- Silver. Franga. – Se dirigió a los dos empapados licántropos que no se habían movido del sitio desde que la Paula les había prohibido expresamente acercarse a su tienda.- Tenéis que hacer guardia. – Ambos cabecearon pero sin moverse del lugar. Shaka resopló. – Silver a tu grupo. – Gruñó asesinamente. El chico solo le miró un segundo para volver a dirigir su vista hacia la choza de Paula. Black Shaka no podía permitir que el cachorro le desobedeciese. Si lo permitía les estaría diciendo a los demás que dejaba su posición dentro de la manada. Por eso, antes de que nadie se diese cuenta, Shaka, le había cogido del cuello con una sola mano y después le había preguntado con una voz mortalmente helada. - ¿Se puede saber por qué es tan importante para ti?. Solo es un "_néikit_".

- Mi pa... dre. – La ahogada respuesta que le dio le dejó helado. Nadie sabía quien era el padre de Silver. Su madre lo había mantenido en el mayor de los secretos. Eso y el verdadero nombre de Silver. Hasta ese momento dudaba que el chico que estaba delante de él conociese esa información. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar le bajó lentamente hasta el suelo y esperó a que el chico recuperase un poco la respiración.

- Ves con tu grupo. Ahora. Vigilad a los Tyroll. – El pequeño lobo le dio una mirada suplicante. – Si se unen a los panteras nos atacaran. – Señaló disimuladamente a la tienda de su madre y murmuró.- ¿Y no quieres que el principito acabe muerto, verdad? – La mirada de determinación que puso el pequeño le aseguró que no los perderían de vista y aún más cuando empezó a dirigir a los miembros de su grupo como si se preparará para la guerra. Ahora solo le quedaba lo más difícil. – Franga. – La muchacha le ignoró. – Franga. – Volvió a llamar mostrando una clara advertencia.

- No debería estar aquí. – Murmuró sin apartar la vista de la choza.

- Eso no lo decides tú. – Masculló. – Para eso tiene a su padre.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?. - Apartó la vista de la choza y la clavó en su líder. – Todos nosotros pudimos elegir el quedarnos con la manada o volver a nuestro mundo. – Volvió a dirigir la vista a la choza y habló antes de que Shaka consiguiese pronunciar una palabra. – Sí. Sé lo que eso conllevaría. Una vida de desprecio y odio. Sin poder tener hijos porque las leyes de los _"néikit"_ no lo permiten. Muriendo de hambre o por las palizas. – Cerró los ojos para impedir llegar malas memorias a su mente. - Pero él no ha tenido elección. No tiene elección en nada de lo que le obligan a hacer.

- Va a ser el príncipe del mundo. - Indicó.- Debe estar preparado para ello.

- No creo que quiera serlo. – Señaló calladamente.

- Eso ya no importa. Su destino está decidido.

- ¿A qué precio? – El temblor de su voz hizo que Shaka la viese con una fragilidad que nunca pensó ver en ella.

- Al que ninguno de nosotros querría pagar. – Murmuró . Después su voz volvió a ser dura. La del líder que era.- Ahora muévete o me obligaras a expulsarte de la manada.

- Shaka. – Llamó cuando empezó a alejarse de ella.

- ¿Sí? - Le contestó sin ni siquiera voltearse.

- ¿No quieres matarle, verdad?

- Ni lo dudes. – Le sonrió mientras veía una lechuza dirigirse hacia la choza de su madre.

- ¿De quien será? – Le preguntó la chica mientras Shaka cogía el mensaje.

- De mi padrino. Mi madre le contó lo de su transformación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El gran comedor de Hogwarts se mostraba inundado de sangre. Los cuerpos de los alumnos yacían en formas y ángulos extraños.

- _Ves lo que has hecho. – _Dio un salto sobresaltado hacia atrás cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione. La muchacha tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada, intentaba llegar hasta Ron que estaba siendo devorado por Punks.

- _No he sido yo. No es culpa mía._

- _Te hiciste su hijo. _– Era Ron quien hablaba mientras pequeñas arañas salían de su boca. – _Es tu culpa._

- _No pude evitarlo. - _Intentaba llegar hasta Hermione. Pero la fría voz de la Gryffindor le detuvo.

- _No te acerques a mi, Slytherin._ – Señaló su corazón dándole un temblor al muchacho.

- _Intenté que no ocurriera._

- _No fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte. - _Le espetó el pelirrojo._- __Por eso estas podrido de oscuridad. Nos traicionaste a todos. _

- _Eres como él. Como tu padre. – _La voz de Hermione rivalizaba a la de su compañero.

- _No soy como él. Nunca lo seré._

- _La mataste. – _Ron señalaba a Hermione.

- _Me mataste. – _Secundó la muchacha.

- _Yo no... – _No podía creer lo que estaban diciendo. Él no había hecho nada.

- _Tienes mi sangre en tus manos, Harry. - _Miró sus manos ensangrentadas y después a su moribunda amiga._ – Eres igual que él. Un asesino._

- _No lo he hecho. No te he matado. – _Dio un paso hacia atrás para chocar con el cuerpo de Ginny.

- _Nos mataste a todos._ – La degollada pelirroja señaló a sus compañeros. – _Eres como él. Nadie volverá a confiar en ti. Nosotros lo hicimos y ahora estamos muertos. _

- _Nos mataste, Harry. _– La voz de Snape le hizo retroceder. Estaba cubierto de algo negruzco que parecía quemar su carne. - _Míranos, Harry. Esto es culpa tuya. Tú nos hiciste esto. _

- _Nos mataste. – _Se empezó a escuchar por el comedor.

- _Nos mataste. _

- _Nos mataste._

Paula le veía retorcerse en el suelo. Inmisericorde. Su deber era convertirlo en un guerrero y eso estaba haciendo. Tenía que doblegar su voluntad. Conseguir que hiciese lo que ella quería. La privación de estímulos exteriores, las torturas mentales y la falta de sueño conseguirían convertirlo en un ser sin conciencia. Para lo primero su choza era perfecta. Una diminuta vela les daba algo de iluminación. Ni un ápice de luz entraba del exterior para no mostrar si era de día o de noche. Así también conseguiría que no centrase los ataques en una sola persona. Ella. Sino que la viese como una sombra deforme en la que en una batalla se convertiría el enemigo. Inconscientemente asociaría a su rival con la sombra y sabría que significaba peligro. Alguien a quien debía matar si quería vivir. Nadie entraría a su choza sin su permiso y las únicas veces que había permitido a las otras dos mujeres ir era cuando le permitía dormir durante unas pocas horas al día, dos o tres como mucho, y solamente para sanar los huesos y las heridas que le producía. De las torturas mentales se encargaban sus armas. Más concretamente su cuchillo. Cada vez que clavaba la hoja en el chico esta no producía ninguna herida. Era peor que una simple herida. El cuchillo te hacia vivir tus peores miedos de la mano de aquellos que más querías. Regalo de Tom. Hablando de Tom. Comprobó cuantas redomas de poción le quedaban. Guardó la caja. Tendría que ser cuidadosa. Sabía que tenía que dejar al menos un par de ellas para las dos últimas semanas que pasaría allí. Tomó una de ellas y la vertió en la boca del chico. Era hora de volver a empezar. Cogió un cubo de agua y se lo echó encima. La miró con sus ojos verdes. Llenos de odio. Eso era bueno. El odio le llevaría por el camino que ella quería.

Cuanto más odiase más fácil sería que pusiese su rencor en las peleas. Debía dejar de sentir compasión por el contrario. Únicamente centrarse en su odio. Matar al ser que tenía delante. No hizo falta hablar. En cuanto vio que empezó a ponerse en pie se lanzó contra él. No le iba a dar ninguna tregua. En su mente únicamente debía estar el odio y de eso se encargaría ella.

- _Arruinaste mi vida. – _Solo un rayo de luna pasaba por la ventana de la celda. Sirius miraba por ella. Ignorando su presencia hasta que de pronto se giró y lo miró con sus helados ojos grises. _- Por tu culpa pasé doce años en este lugar. Todo fue culpa tuya. _– Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Su padrino nunca le había hablado así. – _Los dementores me quitaron mis recuerdos, Harry. Todo lo bueno que había en mi me lo arrebataron. Y fue culpa tuya. _

- _Fue culpa tuya, Harry. – _Remus entró en la celda y se sentó al lado de su amigo. – _Arruinaste nuestras vidas. Todos éramos muy felices antes de que tu llegaras. Tu hiciste que encerraran a Sirius. _

- _Fue Pettigrew. – _Intentó gritar pero de su boca no salía más que un pequeño murmullo.

- _Me quitaste a mis amigos. – _Remus continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado._- Mis transformaciones se volvieron terribles únicamente porque ellos no estaban. – _Pettigrew entró en la celda y se sentó al lado de Sirius._- Arruinaste la vida de Peter. Lo convertiste en el traidor que es hoy día. Éramos muy felices antes de que llegaras. – _Las lágrimas empezaban a surcar el rostro de Harry. – _Nos has matado a todos Harry. ­– _Empezó a sentir un frío helado. Un Dementor se acercaba lentamente hacia Sirius. Quería impedir que el Dementor se acercara a él pero no podía moverse.

- _Me has matado, Harry. – _La voz era acusadora mientras el Dementor levantaba a Sirius de su catre y acercaba cada vez más su boca para succionarle el alma. – _Es tu culpa. – _El Dementor dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de Sirius.

- _Nos mataste, Harry. – _Murmuró Remus en su oído antes de transformarse en licántropo y empezar a devorar la carne del que había sido su amigo.

- _Me dejaste escapar, Ryddle. – _Pettigrew sonrió con satisfacción mientras Sirius y Remus yacían en el suelo. - _Has causado sus muertes. Eres el responsable de todo el sufrimiento que pasaron. Los has matado._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius la miraba. Llevaban dos días con ella y nada parecía funcionar. La niña ponía todo su empeño en hacer lo que el animago le estaba diciendo pero nada daba resultado y cada vez les entendía menos. Y que Pettigrew no dejase de retorcerse la túnica mientras veía los fallidos intentos crecer no les ayudaba mucho. Además cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Harry empezaba a temblar y a balbucear incoherencias.

Su miedo había aumentado aún más, si eso era posible, cuando había llegado la comida. Mientras ellos picoteaban de los platos Aly simplemente los miraba extrañada hasta que vio un gusano en el suelo y centró su atención en él. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y ante la atónita mirada de los dos animagos cogió el gusano, se lo metió en la boca y se lo tragó. Sirius en ese momento decidió que había llegado el momento de tomar medidas drásticas por lo que se transformó en perro y empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente.

Si había funcionado con la rata porque no con la niña. Cuando iba a saltar hacia ella con toda la intención de hacerla creer que la iba a dañar su maldita muñequera le dejó a mitad de camino impidiendo que cumpliera su cometido. Por lo que ahora tenía otro problema. Aly no quería acercarse a él. Se quedó agazapada en una esquina de la habitación mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y de vez en cuando hacia pequeños ruiditos. Como chillidos.

Los peores momentos de todos eran cuando el Lord comprobaba que estaban haciendo. En ese momento, y avisado por Pettigrew, Sirius sacaba cualquiera de los libros que Aly utilizaba en sus clases y se ponía a dar una enfática charla sobre cualquier tema. Había veces que se ponía hablar de Herbología con un libro de pociones en los brazos y otras en las que ni siquiera el libro estaba al derecho.

Sirius sabía que algo raro pasaba. Desde el día anterior el Lord no le había perdido de vista. Comprobaba donde estaba una o dos veces cada hora. Como si intentase escapar de aquella maldita habitación cada segundo del día. (Bueno eso era correcto pero ahora mismo tenía otras cosas en mente.)

- Aly. Cariño. – Sirius hablaba con una voz dulce tratando que la niña levantase la vista de sus rodillas.

- Hiiiik.. malo... Hiiiik.... Harry. – Lloraba.

- No. Otra vez no. – Pettigrew sonaba en una suplica desesperada aún recordando las veces que había sido separada del chico.

- Aly. No iba a hacerte daño. – Intentó acercarse más a ella pero lo único que consiguió fue que la niña intentase retroceder aún más. – Por favor, Aly.

- Alexia. Ponte en pie o se lo diré al padre de Harry. – La mirada que le hecho Sirius podría haber convertido el desierto en un glaciar.

- No.- Murmuró la niña mientras lentamente se levantaba. - Hiik hikk.

- No te preocupes, cariño. – Sirius la abrazó. – No le dirá nada. ¿Verdad, Pettigrew? – Le lanzó una mirada de si tienes huevos lo intentas. – Pero tienes que hacer lo que te digo. ¿De acuerdo? – Aly cabeceó. Si había algo allí que le daba más miedo que otra cosa, incluso que Bellatrix Lestrange, era el papá de Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- _Te odio_. – Una voz infantil sonaba en el lugar. Los ojos marrones de Aly le miraban con odio. – _Me has quitado a mi papá. No voy a poder verle más. Te odio. - _Estaban en el "Salón". Los Mortífagos no dejaban de mirarle con sonrisas de superioridad mientras se burlaban de él. Su padre se sentaba en el sillón principal mientras Nagini le había inmovilizado para que no pudiera moverse de donde estaba. Kaish le apuntaba con su varita retándole a que intentara soltarse.

- Aly. – La voz sonó con una suplica lastimera.

- _¿Cuánto crees que me dejaran vivir?¿Cuánto, antes de que algún mortífago me mate? _– En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix.

- _"Crucio" - _­ El cuerpo de Aly se retorcía en el suelo.

- Detente. Por favor. Detente. – No podía apartar la vista del pequeño cuerpo que se retorcía en el suelo. No viviría mucho más tiempo.

- _Esto es culpa tuya, Ryddle. Tú la condenaste a morir. – _Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción mientras quitaba la maldición de la niña. – _Todo esto es culpa tuya. Todos morirán por que eres un cobarde. – _Bellatrix sacó una daga de su túnica y se acercó al inmóvil cuerpo de Aly. Levantó su cabeza y con una lentitud pasmosa cortó su cuello de izquierda a derecha mientras no dejaba de repetir que era su culpa mientras los Mortífagos se burlaban de él.

- _Es tu culpa, Harry. Tú me has matado.-_ La cabeza degollada de Aly no dejaba de hablar mientras su cuerpo daba espasmos en el suelo. _- Nos mataste. – _Bellatrix se apartó para mostrar el cuerpo de O'Sullivan. La espada de Slytherin clavada en su corazón.

- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

Despertó con algo entre las manos. Era un cuchillo. Lo sujetó con fuerza. Mil pensamientos concentrados en un segundo. El segundo antes de que la sombra volviese a atacar. El segundo en que comprendió, bloqueando a todos y todo lo que había conocido, replegándolos en lo más hondo de su ser donde no le harían más daño, que todo le importaba todo un mierda. Todo menos una cosa. Iba a matarle. Golpeaba con todo el odio que era capaz. Su magia incontrolada empezaba a centrarse en sus golpes haciendo estos más precisos y poderosos. Había empezado a golpear certeramente a la sombra pero esto parecía haberle hecho más fuerte porque el ser le devolvía los golpes también cada vez con mayor fuerza, rapidez y certeza. Sujetó con más fuerza el cuchillo. Iba a clavárselo hasta las entrañas. Lo quería muerto y lo iba a conseguir. Empezó a golpear al ser donde recordaba que a él le habían dolido más cada uno de sus golpes. Usando piernas y brazos. Usando sus propias tácticas contra aquel ser. Ya no le importaba nada. Solo el matarlo. Iba a hacerle pagar todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Nadie ni nada volvería a dañarlo. Se lanzó con todo su cuerpo hacia aquel ser consiguiendo que cayese al suelo. Levantó el cuchillo y lo clavó en el vientre de la sombra haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese. Ya no le importaba nada. Volvió a sacar el cuchillo y lo levantó. Iba a clavárselo hasta que se asegurara que no le quedaba ni un hálito de vida. Paula se fijó en los ojos del chico. Brillaban con una intensidad que no debería ser posible con la cantidad de luz que había allí mostrando toda la rabia y el odio que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo. Entonces lo supo. Todo el poder que el chico albergaba dentro de él. Y también supo que no iba a dudar en utilizarlo para matarla.

- Alikhar. – Llamó suavemente Paula a la mascota de su hijo. La serpiente hizo un siseo consiguiendo que Harry soltase el cuchillo antes de caer desplomado sobre ella. La serpiente fue hasta la mujer y enrolló el cuerpo de Harry impidiendo que se moviera.

- Madre. – La llamó Black Shaka cuando poco después entró en su tienda viendo la fea herida que tenía en el vientre. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Coge al chico y déjalo en el territorio de los panteras. Que no se despierte hasta que lleguéis allí. Comprobemos como de mortífero puede llegar a ser.

- Se han unido a los Tyroll. – La mujer hizo un ademán con la mano como si aquello no tuviera importancia. - La luna llena se acerca. – Paula salió de la choza y miró hacia arriba viendo los oscuros nubarrones que se cernían sobre el cielo mientras su sangre se fundía con la fuerte lluvia.

- Déjalo junto a él. – Le entregó el cuchillo que no hacia ni pocas horas había puesto en las manos del muchacho. -No intervengáis a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

- Hay que curarte esa herida antes de tu transformación. – Shaka estaba preocupado. Una mujer lobo era temible. Una mujer lobo, herida, peligrosa. Incluso para su propia manada.

- No os enfrentéis a él. Seguramente os mataría.

- ¿Madre?

- No dejes que nadie se acerque a él. Es peligroso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pettigrew no dejaba de mirar por la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Sirius. Una habitación que no había dejado en cuatro días. Desde ella se podía ver la luna llena en estrellado cielo. Se volvió hacia el prisionero con una mirada de desesperación.

- ¿Aún no?

- No.

- ¿Aún no?

- No.

- ¿Aún ...

- Si vuelves a preguntármelo te mato. – Sirius sonaba hastiado. Se les acababa el plazo y la niña no había dado ningún síntoma de transformarse. Además esa muñequera debía de empezar a darle alergia ya que le había salido un sarpullido debajo de ella.

- Maldita sea. Empieza a anochecer. Si no lo conseguimos ya puedes olvidarte de su vida. – La suplica / amenaza consiguió molestar a Sirius.

- Y de la tuya. – Respondió de malos modos.

- Y de la de Harry. – Le devolvió consiguiendo que Sirius palideciese.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Por primera vez no le habló con odio. Toda la pregunta era una clara preocupación.

- La única razón por la que no ha vuelto a intentar suicidarse es la niña. Si el Lord la mata no habrá nada en el mundo que le impida hacerlo. Y si Harry se mata tú vas detrás.

- Hikk. Hikiik. Hiiik. Hikk. – Aly miraba de uno a otro sin comprender.

- Tranquila pequeña. – Le dijo Sirius como si la niña les comprendiera.- Eso no va a pasar. Volvamos al principio y ya verás como todo va a salir bien. – Dijo más para si mismo que para la pequeña.

- Pettigrew sal de aquí. – La voz del Lord heló a los dos hombres. Aly seguía sentada en el suelo. Ahora mirando al imponente ser que estaba a dos pasos de ella. El mortífago se quedó inmóvil. Mirando a la pequeña. Su tiempo se acababa.- "_Crucio_" – El maldecido se retorcía en el suelo. Gritando de dolor mientras Aly se arrastraba por el suelo para llegar junto a Sirius sin apartar la vista del torturado. Este la cogió en brazos en cuanto la sintió a sus pies intentando que no viese más aquella espeluznante escena.

- Hik. Hik. – El lastimero gemido de Aly detuvo al Lord que dirigió su varita hacia Sirius mientras la observaba.

- Has fallado, Pettigrew. – El nombrado, aún tirado en el suelo, sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su ser al escuchar el tono de voz del Lord que sabía significaba su muerte. - ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría de lo que les estabas haciendo?. ¿Qué no comprobaría cada hechizo o poción que ponías sobre ellos? – Le dio una risa sarcástica mientras volvía a apuntarle con la varita. – Nadie le hace nada a mi hijo sin que me entere. "_Crucio"_ - Pettigrew volvía a retorcerse por el suelo ante la aterrada mirada de Sirius. Aly intentaba taparse los oídos para no escuchar los gritos pero estos traspasaban sus pequeñas manos. Sirius sintió una punzada en su muñeca. Maldijo a la serpiente de la muñequera. Ni siquiera se había movido. ¿Por qué estaba tocando las narices?. Apretó más a Aly hacia si. No iba a permitir que la matara. No sin morir primero. Él cuidaría de ella. La protegería con su vida. Los gritos dejaron de oírse. Ahora solo se oían pequeños grititos provenientes de la pequeña y la respiración agitada del cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo. – Suelta a la niña, Black. – Sirius apretó más a Aly contra él aunque empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en su muñeca.

- Tendrás que matarme primero. – Le miró desafiante dándole a entender que moriría antes de soltarla.

- _ Nidol - _Aly dio un grito en cuanto sintió la descarga. No había sido muy fuerte para un hombre adulto pero si para dañar a la pequeña. – Suelta a Alexia, Black.

- No permitiré que la mates. – Vale. Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Tenía al mago más peligroso del los últimos años frente si mientras le apuntaba con su varita estando encerrado en un lugar donde ni siquiera podía moverse ya que con los presentes la habitación se había llenado. Ni siquiera iba a permitir que Aly bajase de sus brazos aunque la niña intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que la soltase.

- ¿Matarla? . – Sirius oyó por primera vez la fría risa del ser que tenía delante. Una risa que le helaba la sangre. – No voy a matarla. Esa mocosa es casi tan valiosa como mi áspid. Y cuando Harry descubra lo que Pettigrew ha hecho será divertido ver como lo mata.

- Harry no es un asesino. – Sirius sonaba seguro mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible de ese ser. ¿_Por qué esa muñequera no se detenía_? – Miró a la niña que parecía haberse rendido.- ¿_Y porque parecía que ahora solo le afectaba a él_?

- Mi hijo – Marcó la palabra. – ya ha matado antes. Y cuando vuelva no dudara en volver a hacerlo. Sobretodo para proteger lo que tienes entre los brazos. – Sirius la apretaba más contra si mientras sentía como algo empezaba a abrasarle la piel a la vez que unas campanadas empezaban a escucharse.

- Los sacare de aquí. – Sirius tuvo que agarrarse a la pared momento que aprovechó el Lord para convocar a la niña. – En cuanto vuelva...

- No estarás aquí para verlo. – Empezaba a acercarse al animago, apuntándole firmemente con su varita, haciéndole quedarse pegado a la pared ya que este empezaba a ir hacia el lado de la cama donde el Lord había dejado a la pequeña. – Me asegurare que no quiera volver a verte en el poco tiempo que te recuerde.

- No permitiré que sigas destrozando sus vidas.– Sirius se mordía el labio. A medida que las campanadas sonaban el dolor aumentaba y una fuerte luz blanca empezaba a llenar la estancia. Sonó el último de los repiques. La media noche. Sirius tuvo que sujetarse a la pared para no caer finalmente. Aquello que no podía ver le abrasaba la piel mientras un fogonazo de luz le dejó ciego momentáneamente. Tiempo que aprovechó el Lord para llegar hasta el y poner la varita en su corazón.

- Sus vidas son mías. – Le escupió en la cara. – Y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. _"Desmaius"_. - El Lord se dio la vuelta mirando el lugar donde se encontraba la niña solo para descubrir que donde antes había estado ahora había un espléndido animal. – Tienes suerte Pettigrew. – Masculló mientras dormía a la pequeña animaga. – Mucha suerte.


	66. Visitas mortales

Despues de tanto tiempo. 

Por fin... 

Esta escritora no tiene verguenza... 

(Blacky esconde la cabeza. ) 

**Capítulo 65. Visitas mortales.**

El aguacero seguía cayendo tan torrencialmente como había empezado hacia menos de una semana. Los negros nubarrones ocultaban la luna llena. La lluvia caía empapando el verde oscuro de las hojas y volviendo los troncos de los árboles de un color negruzco. Detrás de algunos de esos árboles, matojos o plantas colgantes estaban escondidos cuatro expectantes chicos que no pasaban los diecisiete años. Lo que miraban con tanto interés era un chico de quince años que estaba tirado en el suelo a una distancia de más de doscientos metros siendo empapado por la lluvia sin dar ninguna señal de consciencia.

- Shaka. Al menos deberíamos haber curado sus heridas. – La voz de Andy sonaba preocupada mientras miraba al muchacho al que empezaban a acercársele algunos animales para comprobar si podían empezar a repartirse su carne.

- Ya sabes lo que dijo mi madre. – Su voz sonaba segura pero los que le conocían bien podían notar un pequeño matiz de preocupación.

- Pero van a matarle.

¿A quien van a matar? – Sonó una voz que los sobresaltó a ambos. Black Shaka se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz de Kei Kugodgy cada vez poniéndose más nervioso.

- Shaka. Panteras. – Llamó otra voz desde uno de los árboles. May señaló hacia donde empezaban a divisarse cuatro panteras que habían sido atraídas por el olor de la sangre.

- Dos Tyroll. – Alex, el novio de May salió de detrás de un arbusto. – Parecen Zarzo y Skuld. Deben estar haciendo guardia para asegurar la alianza entre las dos tribus.

- No intervengáis. – Ordenó al sus compañeros viendo como empezaban a acercarse al principito.

¿Lobezno? – Kugodgy acababa de ver el bulto tirado en el suelo y al que se acercaban rápidamente los miembros de las otras dos tribus.

- No nos obligues a hacerte daño. – Shaka, Alex y May le apuntaban con sus varitas ya que el líder de los osos había empezado a dirigirse donde estaba su cachorro. – No dudaremos en matarte si se te ocurre intervenir.

- No podéis hacer eso con esos simples palos. – La voz de Kugodgy sonaba segura. Levantar y destruir cosas era aceptable pero matar... Shaka como respuesta apuntó su varita a uno de los armadillos que estaban ocultos en los arbustos cercanos y murmuro dos simples palabras haciendo que esta cayese desplomado al suelo después de una suave luz verde.

- Podemos hacer cosas peores que matar.

- El chico es de mi tribu. – Kugodgy hizo ademán de moverse hacia donde estaba Harry. No iba a dejarle morir ahí. No después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

- "_Petrificus totalus_". – Shaka volvió a dirigir su vista hacia donde estaba el chico cuando se ocupó de su segundo problema. En ese momento los panteras, convertidos en su forma animal, estaban olisqueando al chico. Asegurándose que no estaba muerto. Después de todo no eran carroñeros. Para eso estaban los Tyroll.

Harry empezaba a despertar. Más bien le estaban empezando a despertar la lluvia, un asqueroso olor a poca distancia de su nariz, como a carne putrefacta unida a calcetines que llevaban años sin lavar, y algo líquido, más espeso que el agua, que empezaba a caer lentamente en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos torpemente. Mirando la mancha negra que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara. El olor y el líquido provenía de esa sombra. Una boca a pocos centímetros de su cara procedente de un pantera negra .A la distancia que se encontraba y sin la espesa lluvia podría haber contado los dientes y colmillos que poseía. Se quedó inmóvil. Notaba que su sangre estaba empezando a detenerse en las heridas que tenía. Aún debería tener algún rastro de poción curativa dentro de él. Pero aún sangraban ligeramente. Eso debía ser lo que había atraído a los panteras. Vio otras dos formas acercándose lentamente hacia él. Las veía borrosas. Eran de un color verduzco. Perfecto para ocultarse entre los ramajes de la selva. Ni siquiera tuvo que sentir su horrendo olor para saber que se trataba de una mezcla de troll y ogro. La fuerza de los primeros. La fiereza de los segundos. Orcos. El ser más despreciable que se pudiera encontrar. Creados por medio de la magia negra. Seres que solo obedecían a sus instintos más primitivos. Monstruos sin conciencia que arrasaban pueblos no dejando nada en ellos. Ni siquiera los cadáveres de los muertos. Carroñeros. Gustosos de la carne muerta. Incluso antes que de la viva.

La fuerte lluvia solo le dejaba ver seis sombras. Cuatro negras. Dos verdes. Una de las negras encima de él.

Palpó lentamente el terreno. Esperando encontrar alguna piedra con la que herir a la sombra negra que se situaba encima de él. No la encontró. A su lado únicamente se encontraba algo afilado. Se cortó ligeramente las yemas de los dedos al rozarla.

La pantera olisqueo con más fuerza. Sangre. Sangre viva. Dio un rugido. Señal para que las otras panteras atacasen.

Harry cogió el cuchillo con el que se había cortado. No pudo evitar que la pantera le clavase sus uñas en el pecho haciendo que todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo en esos días volviese a él. El detonante para que le clavara el cuchillo en el corazón antes levantarse a enfrentar a las otras sombras. La sangre de su pecho empezó a brotar con más fuerza. Haciendo que las panteras negras se lanzasen ávidamente contra él. Era un combate desigual. Tres contra uno. Los orcos miraban la escena si inmutarse. A ellos no les importaba quien matase a ese "_néikit_". Solo les importaba su carne. Comida para los suyos y los panteras negras harían un buen trabajo. Y si no era así igualmente podrían comerse la carne de los panteras. Un susurro de la moribunda pantera les hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Leviatán. – Fue lo único que escucharon antes de lanzarse a por el que habían considerado un ser sin valor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La comida en Hogwarts estaba siendo mortalmente silenciosa. Hacia más de cuatro días que la tregua se había roto y ni el que no debe ser nombrado ni los Mortífagos habían dado muestras de atacar en ningún momento el colegio. Pero la mayorías de ellos sabían que esa era la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Los ataques habían empezado a producirse pocas horas después del rompimiento de la tregua y los aurores que iban a ayudar a aquellas gentes o no sobrevivían o, los pocos que lo hacían, tendrían secuelas de por vida solo pudiendo articular un nombre; Kaish Takura. Las miradas de casi todos los comensales se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Por ella entraban los hermanos Weasley y Hermione Granger seguidos por un grupo de aurores. Todos los aurores se mostraban sumamente amables con ellos después de la entrada en el comedor del colegio de un Auror, Michael Spencer, buscando desesperadamente al director del colegio.

**Flash Back**

Un hastiado Albus Dumbledore presidía como de costumbre la cena de los alumnos y no era que le importara el hecho sino que el señor Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, había decidido que el colegio necesitaba una minuciosa supervisión de su parte ese día. La cara de Dumbledore era digna de retratar. Por primera vez en todos los años que los alumnos pudieran recordar tenía cara de verdadero desagrado y no se preocupaba de ocultarlo. Aunque que tuviera al otro lado a Lucius Malfoy, profesor de defensa, en vez de a la subdirectora McGonagall también podía tener algo que ver. Ambos hombres, Lucius y Cornelius, hablaban entre ellos, omitiendo al hombre que estaba sentado entre ellos, de la dirección y marcha del colegio ahora que el ministerio se estaba haciendo cargo de este y lo agradado que estaba Malfoy por estos cambios y por poder enriquecer la mente de los jóvenes. Albus estaba a punto de maldecir a ambos hombres cuando uno de los aurores que vigilaban a los jóvenes hermanos Weasley fue hacia el Ministro y le pidió que saliera con él ya que uno de los aurores que vigilaban a Bill Weasley estaba en la puerta y buscaba al director del colegio como un loco. De todo esto no se hubiera enterado más que el Ministro, Lucius Malfoy y el susodicho director de no ser por el escándalo que se estaba empezando a formar en la puerta del comedor.

- SE LO LLEVARON. – Le gritó Mike Spencer a su compañero auror que intentaba refrenar al hombre. – SOLTADME .– Si el jaleo no había llamado la atención de cualquier presente en el comedor la siguiente frase lo hizo. – ¿NO LO ENTENDÉIS?. LA TREGUA ESTÁ ROTA. – Había dicho las palabras mágicas para que los aurores que le sujetaban quedasen paralizados pudiendo así entrar en el Gran Comedor.

¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo, mi muchacho? – Fudge había tomado un tono paternalista, mientras se acercaba hacia él, como si el joven que acababa de entrar por la puerta necesitase ayuda siquiátrica al mismo tiempo que hacia una seña a los otros aurores para que le detuviesen.

- Mortífagos…. Ataque…. Robson…Morgensen… Traidor… Weasley…- Mike Spencer intentaba decir todo rápidamente consiguiendo que solo se le entendieran unas pocas palabras mientras era sujetado por varios de sus compañeros.

- Cálmese, señor Spencer. En ese estado no podrá contarnos lo que ha pasado. – Dumbledore había entrado en la escena haciendo que los que estaban en frente del auror se apartasen de él. Este tomó aire y soltó:

- Bill Weasley ha roto la tregua. – Las miradas de los alumnos pasaban del auror a los hermanos Weasley que se habían quedado inmóviles. El auror empezaba a dar vueltas por el comedor hablando rápidamente. – No pude hacer nada. Morgensen nos traicionó. Era un mortífago. El imbécil de Robson le atacó. Morgensen iba a matarlo. Bill se puso en medio. Atacó al mortífago para salvarle. No pude hacer nada. Me paralizó completamente. No pude reaccionar.

¿Dónde está Weasley? – Preguntó asqueado el Ministro.

- Se lo llevaron. – Respondió apesadumbrado el auror.

- No iban a dejar a uno de los suyos. – Soltó Fudge como si fuese lo más obvio. - Estoy seguro de que el que no debe ser nombrado querrá torturarle por romper su tregua. – Antes incluso que los hermanos Weasley pudieran levantarse de sus asientos Fudge estaba con la varita de Spencer entre ceja y ceja.

- Bill Weasley no es un mortífago. – Le escupió. - Es un miembro de la maldita orden del fénix. – Mike empezaba a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. – Al igual que toda su maldita familia. Se han jugado la vida por nosotros y lo único que hemos hecho a sido tratarlos como escoria.

¿Or...den del fé...nix? – Tartamudeó el Ministro mientras miraba a Dumbledore. Mike iba a soltarle una burrada pero de repente se paró y miró al director.

- Morgensen me dio un mensaje de quien usted sabe para usted.

¿Cuál es el mensaje, señor Spencer? – Le preguntó el director.

- Peón come peón. Jaque.

¿Qué significa eso, Dumbledore? – Fudge se había refugiado detrás de dos de sus aurores.

- La partida ha vuelto a comenzar y él va ganando.

¿Quiénes han quedado? – Preguntó una de las aurores que habían intentado detenerle.

- Solo yo. Una mujer llamada Takura dio orden de que se llevaran a los que quedaran con vida. – Spencer no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

¿Señor Spencer? – Inquirió el director.

- Morgensen dijo que los que tuviesen suerte serían comida de vampiros.

¿Y los que no?

- El Lord.

**Fin flash Back**

Estaba siendo una comida pareja al de los días anteriores. Lo único que se escuchaban eran algunos cuchicheos provenientes de algunos estudiantes de primer año. Incluso los profesores y el director estaban más ariscos que de costumbre. Salvo una clara excepción que disfrutaba de su comida como si no hubiese nada mejor. Lucius Malfoy saboreaba su café irlandés como si estuviese esperando algo grande. Lo que más le inquietaba a Draco Malfoy era la sonrisa que mostraba su padre. Una que no había visto en toda su vida. Como si lo que fuese a suceder fuese el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Y no se equivocaba. En el momento en que iba a abandonar la mesa de Slytherin una serie de gritos se escucharon por todo el comedor. Pasando la vista por el comedor vio lo que atemorizaba a sus compañeros. Diez Mortífagos por mesa apuntando con su varita a diez estudiantes que por lo que vio Draco habían sido elegidos al azar, ya que algunos hijos de Mortífagos se situaban entre los escogidos, aunque no todos, ya que los Weasley y Granger se encontraban entre los elegidos y otros diez Mortífagos que apuntaban a los aurores que vigilaban a estos. Aunque lo peor de todo. Lo que había paralizado a los profesores y a los aurores era que en el centro del comedor se encontraba Lord Voldemort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Sus ojos volviéndose de un verde oscuro y el dolor volviendo rápidamente a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el odio que sentía hacia aquel que estuviera cerca de él. Las sombras se habían multiplicado para él. Donde antes había una sombra ahora eran cinco. Todas dispuestas a torturarle y hacerle sentir sus peores miedos. Pero ya no lo conseguirían. Nadie iba a dañarlo. Ya no podrían hacerle daño. Antes los mataría. Se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar a la primera pantera que había saltado contra él. Lanzándose a la misma vez a por la pantera que estaba saltando hacia donde estaba para atacarle por la derecha. La pantera ni siquiera pudo soltar un rugido cuando el cuchillo atravesó su garganta. Pero no pudo disfrutar de su obra al sentir su cuerpo golpear contra uno de los troncos cercanos. Un orco le había golpeado y lo había lanzado varios metros como si fuese una bola de papel. Se levantó rápidamente. Sabiendo que no viviría mucho si se quedaba en el suelo y no queriendo volver a escuchar la voz que le decía que se levantase. Sintió una respiración en su nuca. Por el olor sabía que era el otro orco, Skuld. Le habían lanzado contra él sabiendo que el orco le ganaría en fuerza impidiéndole moverse hacia atrás. Uno de los panteras avanzaba hacia él. Tenía que pensar rápidamente. Estaba encerrado entre dos frentes. Su fuerza no se comparaba con la de los orcos pero si era veloz. Eso era algo que tenía que aprovechar. La pantera cogió impulso para saltar. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás atrayendo al orco hacia él. La pantera saltó mientras el orco intentaba sujetarle para que el felino pudiera destrozar su corazón. Harry podía sentir el olor del aliento de la pantera sobre cuerpo cuando se lanzó rodando hacia su lado izquierdo haciendo que la pantera arrancase el corazón del nauseabundo ser. No se lo pensó dos veces. Atacó a la pantera que aún devoraba el corazón del orco clavando su propio cuchillo en el corazón de esta. Ahora solo le quedaban dos. Un orco, Zarzo, y una pantera, Voaz.

Se levantó lentamente. Viendo como la vida abandonaba a aquel ser. Dejando que la sangre de la pantera escurriera lentamente de su mano hacia el cuchillo. Disfrutando de la calidez que la sangre le proporcionaba. Se sentía bien. Feliz. Esos seres ya no le dañarían. Un rugido hizo que su cuerpo volviese a llenarse de odio. No podría ser totalmente feliz hasta que no acabase con aquellos dos seres. Solo ellos dos se interponían entre él y la felicidad absoluta. Miró a los dos que le quedaban. Una agria sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Sintiendo su magia despertar. Fundirse con su odio. Viendo los ojos amarillos de la pantera. Urgiéndola a atacar. El orco hizo el primer movimiento. Apuntando su arco y lanzando una flecha contra él. Para todos el tiempo se detuvo. Para los lobos que veían la escena. Para Kei que rogaba porque aquello acabara. Para la pantera que nunca había visto unos ojos tan fríos. Para el orco que vio su muerte venir. La flecha detenida a dos centímetros del corazón del muchacho. La lluvia cayendo con mayor virulencia. El viento rompiendo árboles como si fuera simple papel. Los rayos marcando el suelo con su infinito poder. Cogió la flecha con dos dedos. Tocando el veneno de la punta. Sintiendo su fresca textura. Y en un segundo todo se detuvo. Ningún sonido. Ningún movimiento. El viento calló. La lluvia cesó. Los animales enmudecieron desde que la vista del muchacho se clavó en el orco. Solo un grito. No hubo nada más mientras su cuerpo era disuelto hasta quedar convertido en un viscoso líquido en el suelo. Como si la lluvia que le había empapado se hubiese convertido en ácido. Devorando cada pedazo de su cuerpo. Convirtiendo la sólida carne en una escabrosa viscosidad. Volvió a dirigir su vista a la pantera. Inmóvil hasta que aquellos fríos ojos verdes se clavaron en ella. Y justo en ese momento supo lo que era de verdad el miedo. Intentó retroceder mientras el chico con el cuchillo se acercaba a ella. Sabiendo que habían despertado el verdadero poder del Leviatán. El poder del demonio. Ya nada importaba. Sabía que estaba muerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el comedor de Hogwarts se hubiese podido escuchar el sonido del mosquito que no había parado de perseguir a Lee Jordan en todo el día. Todas las vistas fijas en el ser que hablaba con su serpiente como si no hubiese nadie más presente. Todos los profesores desde la mesa principal apuntándole con su varita y los Mortífagos apuntando a la cabeza de cuarenta estudiantes y cinco aurores.

- Piensa bien lo que haces, Albus. No quedaría nada bien la muerte de estudiantes estando bajo tu cargo. – Albus bajó su varita mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes que estaban siendo apuntados. Los profesores tensaron los músculos y apretaron con más fuerza sus varitas.

- Bajad las varitas. – Le ordenó a los profesores que estaban con él.

- Buen movimiento, Albus.- Lord Voldemort dejó a su serpiente y sacó su varita.- Y ya que estás levantado... – Movió la varita e hizo que la silla de Dumbledore se quedara parada en frente de las cuatro mesas de los estudiantes. – Tengo un trato que hacer.

- No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo, Tom. No, hasta que nos devuelvas a Harry.

¿Aún sigues con eso, Albus?. – Voldemort hizo un movimiento de hastío con la cabeza. – Pensé que ya te habrías aburrido. Después de todo ya no te sirve para nada. – Las interrogantes miradas de los profesores y los estudiantes se clavaron en el director. – El cumpleaños de Harry es el nueve de Enero por lo que queda fuera de esa pequeña incomodidad que ambos sabemos. Y respecto al segundo candidato – Se fijó en uno de los pálidos alumnos que se cayó de la silla al verse atravesado por esos fríos ojos. – mis Mortífagos no tendrán ningún problema en deshacerse de ese mequetrefe. Es más, algunos de ellos están deseando acabar con él. – Se escuchó una fría risita femenina detrás de una de las máscaras mientras el marido de la dueña de esta apuntaba su varita al pálido estudiante.- Y ahora escúchame bien porque no te lo volveré a repetir. Harry es mi áspid. Heredero de dos de las sangres más poderosas de este colegio y si piensas que te lo entregare es que estas más senil de lo que pensaba. – Los presentes empezaron a susurrar entre ellos y los profesores miraban al director con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Lord Voldemort observando a Dumbledore que se removía incomodo ante las miradas que le echaban sintió la verdad llegar. – No lo sabe. Harry no sabe que desciende del mismo Gryffindor. – Se le puso una sonrisa que hizo que Dumbledore sintiera un estremecimiento. ¿Qué más le has ocultado?.

¿Có... Cómo lo supiste? – Dumbledore intentaba recuperar la compostura.

- Fue bastante sencillo, a decir verdad. Solo había que fijarse en los detalles. ¿O a cuántas personas conoces que al pedirles que saquen chispas de sus varitas estas son rojas y doradas y estas no desaparezcan al juntar su sangre con la de Slytherin?. – Su sonrisa se amplió aún más. ¿Y cuantas personas conoces que sean capaces de sacar la espada de Godric Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador para salvar a... cómo era..., ah, sí, a la princesa Linny de una enorme serpiente?. – Dumbledore palidecía por momentos. – Sí, Albus, unas pocas gotas de Veritaserum y Alexia me contó todos los cuentos que Harry le había relatado. Y lo mejor de todo. – Puso una sonrisa que descolocó a todos los presentes ya que esta mostraba orgullo.¿Cuántos de los presentes son capaces de volar una mansión entera sin una varita? Y con respecto a lo de mi trato. – Dio tres segundos de incomoda pausa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es contigo con quien quiero hacerlo? – Nada en el mundo podía compararse a la cara que tenía Dumbledore en ese momento.

- Pe...Pe...Pero...

- No deberías de ser tan egocéntrico, Albus. No eres el único mago de este planeta¿sabes? – Después levantó la huesuda mano mostrando tres dedos. Haciendo que todos se fijasen en él. Lentamente bajo uno, después el segundo y por ultimo el tercero.

- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH. – Se oyó un grito desde la mesa de Gryffindor ya que Nagini se había enrollado en el cuerpo de una de las alumnas.

- Es con ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ? – Fue el rugido de Paula cuando los jóvenes licántropos llegaron al campamento.

- Se fue madre. No pudimos detenerle. – Paula se fijó por primera vez en los muchachos que debían estar vigilando al muchacho. Todos ellos estaban sucios, con la ropa rota, cortes en algunas partes de su cuerpo y algún que otro hueso roto.

- Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó.

- Lo dejamos en el territorio de los panteras, tal como dijiste, cuando despertó estaba rodeado de cuatro panteras y dos Tyroll. Mató a la primera pantera en cuanto esta le tocó. Después empezó una lucha desigual entre ellos pero ante todo pronostico el principito mató a tres panteras y un orco antes de que empezase a utilizar la magia.

¿Magia? – Shaka solo asintió por lo que Paula revolvió entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la varita de Harry. – Sigue.

- La tormenta se detuvo cuando Zarzo le disparó una flecha y después el orco empezó a desintegrarse como si en vez de agua fuese ácido lo que había tocado su piel. Ya solo quedaban Voaz y él cuando empezamos a sentir como la magia oscura se concentraba en él. Una explosión de esta nos lanzó a todos varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando pudimos levantarnos no había ni rastro de él. De Voaz y los demás atacantes no quedaban mas que algunas partes esparcidas por todos lados. Kugodgy también había desaparecido. Creo que fue tras él.

¿Algo más de importancia?

- Ehh. – Titubeó pero la fría mirada de su madre le hizo responder rápidamente. – Cuando iba a matar a la última pantera, antes de que todo explotara, se agarró el pecho como si el corazón le dejase de latir por momentos.

- Maldita sea. Tom nos va a matar.

- Madre.

- La razón de este entrenamiento era para que matase sin utilizar la magia negra. Esa maldita muñequera debería haber detenido su ira. – Gruñó para si misma. – Que todos los grupos salgan. No me importa como lo hagáis pero encontradle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny Weasley se había visto levitada hasta la silla perteneciente a Dumbledore antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo. Ya que sus hermanos al intentar moverse habían sido paralizados por los Mortífagos que los apuntaban.

- La princesa Linny. – Voldemort la miraba escrutadoramente de arriba abajo. – O debería decir Ginny Weasley. – La muchacha intentaba retroceder cada vez más en la silla que había sido obligada a sentarse.

¿Qué quieres de ella, Tom? – Sonó la voz del director ya que nadie más se atrevía ni siquiera a murmurar.

- Como ya te dije, Albus, voy a hacer un trato con ella. Si acepta le facilitare a su querido hermano una muerte rápida.

¿Y si no acepta? – Voldemort puso esa sonrisa sádica que solo él sabía poner. Como contestación levantó su varita e hizo aparecer una pantalla.

En ella se veía a cuatro muchachos, dos chicos y dos chicas, que deberían estar entre los seis y los doce años. Los presentes en el comedor se fijaron en ellos. No eran niños normales. Su piel era completamente pálida, sus ojos brillaban con una lujuria fría, se movían casi sin tocar el suelo, como flotando a un centímetro escaso de él, y lo que los garantizó a todos los que esos niños eran fueron los dos prominentes colmillos que mostraban cada uno de ellos. Entraron a una especie de celda donde varios hombres y mujeres estaban atados con sus cuerpos formando una cruz, suplicando por que les mataran. Los niños pusieron una sonrisa que demostraban claramente que querían jugar con la comida. Se acercaron lentamente a cada uno de los presentes, pasando por entre las ardientes antorchas, haciendo que estos temblasen al encontrarse con cada una de sus pérfidas miradas y rogando porque su vida acabase allí para así acabar con su sufrimiento. Llegaron hasta uno pelirrojo, atado como los demás, el único que no suplicaba por que acabasen con su vida de los treinta que estaban allí. Una de las niñas, la que parecía más pequeña se acercó a él. Subiéndose grácilmente por unas pequeñas escaleras que le hacían llegar hasta el cuerpo desnudo del prisionero. Pasó lentamente uno de sus dedos por el torso desnudo de este, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera, mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa, la sangre saliendo por el lugar que su uña había pasado. La pequeña vampiresa sonrió aún más al lamer la sangre que salía del cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

- Soraya, no podemos seguir jugando con él. Está protegido. – Le avisó uno de los chicos que allí estaban. Un vampiro que no aparentaba más de doce años.

- Tengo seiscientos años más que tú, Christian. – La voz de la pequeña vampiresa parecía acorde con su apariencia. No así su mirada. - Sé lo que nuestro padre nos haría si le desobedezco. Pero también sé jugar con la comida sin que nadie note que he tocado el pastel.

- Aún así no debemos jugar con él aún. –Le contestó la otra vampiresa. Una vampiresa rubia con la apariencia de una niña de diez años aunque en verdad contaba con setecientos.

- Amaia tiene razón. Podemos seguir jugando con los que están aquí y si nos aburrimos tenemos nuevos juguetes en las mazmorras. Además ese esta casi sin tocar. – Le indicó el otro chico señalando al prisionero que estaba al lado de Bill. Uno de los vampiros más jóvenes llamado Anthony.- Ya jugaremos con este cuando deje de estarlo.

- Espero que deje de estarlo pronto. Tengo algo especial pensado para él. – La pequeña vampiresa puso una lasciva sonrisa que acongojó a los que estaban viendo la escena.

- A veces me das miedo. – Le aseguró Anthony.

- La edad te da ideas, pequeño. Las mejores ideas. Ahora mira y aprende. – Fue hasta el prisionero que estaba al lado del pelirrojo. El hombre empezó a temblar mientras la veía acercarse. Suplicándole que le matara. La vampiresa cambio la dulce sonrisa que había mostrado hasta ese momento por una cara de verdadera perversión. Pasó su mano por el pecho del hombre haciendo que cinco finas líneas volvieran a abrirse en su pecho. En el mismo lugar donde la sangre había brotado ni hacia un día antes. Los otros tres vampiros se acercaron hasta donde estaba el prisionero. Lamiendo cada uno una de las finas líneas. Dejando la ultima sin tocar. Únicamente dejando que el olor de la sangre se impregnase en la presa. Cuando no quedo ni rastro de sangre de allí donde había la vampiresa había abierto las heridas se dirigieron cada uno a cada una de las extremidades. En ese momento y como si fueran uno mostraron la plenitud de sus colmillos y los clavaron en uno de los miembros haciendo que el hombre gritase. - No. No. No. – Soraya movía su dedo en forma negativa mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de sus colmillos. – Aún no hemos empezado a jugar. Vuelve a gritar y no seré tan amable. – Dicho esto clavo su afilada dentadura en la ingle del hombre que no pudo evitar el grito de dolor. – Tu lo has pedido. – Se miró una de las afiladas uñas. La del dedo índice para ser más exactos. Con una lentitud que estremeció al pelirrojo que era su compañero de celda la clavó en el cuello del hombre y desgarró la carne hasta el bajo vientre haciendo que toda la sangre y vísceras del hombre empezaran a mostrarse. – ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de esto.? – Le preguntó con dulzura al hombre que no dejaba de gritar y sollozar mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. – Que no morirás mientras nos sustentemos de ti. Pasaran meses para que eso suceda después de que dejemos de alimentarnos mientras ves tus tripas pudrirse y ser devoradas por las ratas. – Le comentó con fría delicadeza mientras lamía el ensangrentado dedo del prisionero. - Y tengo cientos de hermanos que estarán gustosos de beber tu sangre para seguir disfrutando con tu sufrimiento. – En ese momento los cuarto vampiros clavaron sus colmillos en las venas de las manos y los pies del hombre haciendo que todas las suplicas de muerte se detuviesen.

- Tendré que conseguir más vampiros para mis tropas. Son bastante divertidos. – El Lord era uno de los pocos que estaban disfrutando con aquellas imágenes los demás temblaban, lloraban, vomitaban o miraban a Ginny Weasley esperando su contestación. Los de cursos superiores intentaban consolar a los menores que había alrededor de ellos infructuosamente ya que la mayoría se sentía como sus compañeros.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? – El ligero murmullo llamó la atención del Lord que dejó de mirar las imágenes y centrarse en la pálida pelirroja.

- No mucho. Entretener a Harry hasta que la fiesta acabe.

¿Cómo?

- Cenar, bailar, pasear por los jardines, no decirle nada del mundo mágico y, ante todo, nada de lo que se ha hablado hoy aquí. Me ocupare de eso cuando llegue el momento.- Hubo un momento de tenso silencio.

- Acepto. – La voz derrotada.

- Mis hombres te recogerán en Hogsmeade en trece días. En "Merlínjj" te estarán esperando. – Se fijó en sus desgastados trajes. - No puedo permitir que vayas como una pordiosera a mi boda.

- Mi señor. – Una rata se había transformado en hombre justo al lado de la pelirroja. – No están con sus pertenencias. Ni el plano ni la capa.

- _"Crucio" –_ Pettigrew se revolvía en el suelo ante la paralizada muchedumbre y cinco, aún más pálidos, Gryffindor. –Maldito estúpido.


	67. Remordimientos

El siguiente iba a ser el de la boda pero este se va a retrasar porque era eso o no subir nada hasta seguramente el mes que viene.

Por cierto, espero que os guste mi idea en la sección imágenes en la homepage y que os apuntéis.

Kaish está adorable.

También hay una foto de servidora.

Besazos.

**Capítulo 66. Remordimientos**.

Tres días. Tres. Había tardado Kei en alcanzar a Harry. Tres días en los que no había habido descanso y donde el único camino a seguir eran los muertos que dejaba el muchacho.

Lo encontró tirado en medio de dos cadáveres. _"Neikit" _por lo que pudo apreciar. Ahora lo observaba temblar en el fondo de su tienda. Parecía tan pequeño. Tan indefenso mientras le veía sumido en una intranquila semiinconsciencia. Respirando con irregularidad y balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Dando pequeños temblores de vez en cuando seguramente debido a causa de la fiebre. Nunca, nadie, podría imaginar el poder que albergaba un cuerpo tan pequeño. Ahora entendía que significaba el poder del Leviatán. El poder del demonio. Los irreconocibles cuerpos de aquellos que se habían cruzado con el muchacho daban fe de ello. Pero qué era lo que había gestado aquel cambio en él. No había sido así cuando lo había conocido. Cuando lo vio por primera vez supo que no le haría daño a nadie. Que no era un asesino. El leviatán del que todos hablaban. Era un chico asustado por algo. Muy asustado de su padre. Pero no era lo que más miedo le daba. Había algo más. Algo que le aterrorizaba aún más que él. Fijó su vista en el muchacho desde la oscuridad que le proporcionaba su tienda. El lobezno empezaba a salir del estado en el que se encontraba. Le observó mientras se fijaba en su alrededor a la vez que intentaba soltar las ataduras que el mismo le había proporcionado. Como si fuesen a atacarle en cualquier momento. Al jefe de los osos le llegó a la mente las imagen de un pequeño animal que sabía que estaba siendo acosado por un depredador.

Lobezno. – Susurró. El chico se quedó inmóvil un segundo. Agudizando su oído, como cualquier animal salvaje, para volver a su tarea de intentar soltarse antes de que el depredador llegara. Kei decidió salir de entre las sombras. Asegurarle que allí no le pasaría nada malo. Que él no lo permitiría. El cachorro se quedó inmóvil un instante. El instante en el que lo notó y en el que se fijó en el cuchillo que Kugodgy llevaba atado a la cintura. Kei se quedó inmóvil. Todo en la choza había empezado a volar sin control mientras el muchacho intentaba retroceder todo lo que podía estando atado de pies y manos mientras su respiración volvía a ser agitada. Se volvió a fijar en el chico. No apartaba la vista de sus movimientos pero ante todo del cuchillo. Apretando los dientes para intentar detener un ataque de dolor. Esto sorprendió a Kugodgy. Había comprobado que no tenia ninguna herida ni ningún golpe visible. Lo único que encontró fueron una pequeñas cicatrices y unos ligeros moratones que deberían llevar allí bastante tiempo. El jefe de los osos no hubiese podido imaginar que esas cicatrices y golpes habían sido provocados no hacia muchos días. Tomó el cuchillo de su cintura con toda la lentitud que pudo. Los pocos enseres que poseía empezaron a golpear las paredes y a hacerse pedazos mientras al muchacho daba un estremecimiento. Seguramente provocado por ese dolor que no sabía de donde provenía. Sabía que debía mantener la calma o el muchacho haría explotar la tienda con él dentro volatilizándole al instante. Tal y como había hecho con la última de las panteras. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y clavó el cuchillo en el suelo. Los objetos empezaron a descender en velocidad aunque la mayoría de ellos aún volaban de un lado a otro. Kei volvió a dar dos pasos hacia delante. Pasando por encima del cuchillo. Dándole a entender que no le haría daño. Notó como el muchacho seguía observándole. Sin perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Sabía que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso o todo estallaría. En ese momento ese muchacho era una bomba de precisión. Un solo movimiento en falso y todos estarían muertos. Dio otro paso hacia delante, con las manos alzadas, mostrándole que no llevaba ningún arma. – Lobezno.- Volvió a llamar acercándose lentamente hacia él. Dándole la seguridad que en ese momento necesitaba. Se quedó a varios pasos de donde estaba. No quería que se sintiese incomodo. No ahora que todo lo que había en la tienda había dejado de volar y únicamente se limitaba a temblar en el suelo. Tan lentamente como pudo se sentó. Sin perder ni un solo segundo las reacciones del chico. Únicamente observándole. Viendo como el muchacho le observaba a su vez. Intentando descubrir cualquier señal de que aquello era una trampa y que lo atacaría en el siguiente movimiento. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en aquella posición. Dejando que el muchacho se adaptase a su presencia. Cuando vio que el lobezno se relajaba decidió que era hora de dar el siguiente paso. Volvió a levantarse con toda la lentitud que pudo viendo como el cachorro se ponía en alerta y tensaba su cuerpo. Dio los tres pasos que le quedaban hasta llegar al chico, que había vuelto a intentar retroceder para encontrarse con la pared, y volvió a sentarse. Tan cerca de él que solo debía levantar su mano para tocarle. Y eso era lo que quería . Que confiase en él. No podría ayudarle si no confiaba en él. Se quedó quieto mientras le veía acurrucarse contra la pared de la choza. Esperando que le golpease o que le matase. Suprimió un suspiro. Lo que le hubiese hecho Paula había anulado al joven que había conocido. Porque ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de quien había cambiado al muchacho. Moonlight. Ella tenía los mejores guerreros de entre todas las tribus. Muy pocos miembros de las otras tribus podrían igualar a los lobos, la tribu de los equihuaman, llegados no hacia ni treinta años a esas tierras y poseedores de los mejores terrenos. Y ahora entendía por qué. Magia. Había pensado que los únicos que utilizaban la magia eran los Dark Kingsley. O al menos lo que ellos llamaban magia. Ahora entendía por qué Moonlight se echaba a reír cada vez que el líder de esa tribu le decía que iba a maldecir a todos sus descendientes con complicados hechizos de vudú. Eran unos farsantes. Ahora lo comprendía. Paula lo sabía y los dejaba vivir mientras no los molestasen. Por eso solo los habían atacado una única vez hacía tantos años. Cuando Paula comenzaba a formar su clan. Y esa era la única vez que se había vuelto a oír el nombre del Leviatán. Él pensaba que había sido una de las historias que le gustaba contar a su padre pero ahora entendía que había sido verdad. Y que aunque esa tribu se había quedado muy diezmada había tenido suerte de no desaparecer por completo. Volvió a centrar su atención en Lobezno. Parecía que iba a hacer el primer movimiento. Se quedó completamente quieto mientras le veía levantar las dos atadas manos. Dejando que las yemas de sus dedos tocasen su mejilla. Le dejó explorar cada parte de su cara antes de hacer su primer movimiento. Levantó la mano lentamente, viendo como el chico se tensaba con el movimiento, y la llevó todo lo despacio que pudo hacia el azabache cabello. Cogió los dos sucios mechones que debían estar molestando su visión y los apartó de su cara. – Todo estará bien, pequeño. - Vio como una lágrima empezaba a caer desde los verdes ojos y a esta empezaban a seguirla muchas más. Había sido como abrir la caja de todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando desde hacia mucho tiempo. Cubrió la poca distancia que había entre ellos y lo abrazó. Dejando que llorase todo lo que quisiese hasta quedar dormido entre sus brazos.

Kei. – Le llamó su esposa desde la puerta de la choza. – Moonlight está aquí y no viene sola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No vas a ir. – Se escuchó en el despacho de Dumbledore con una tranquilidad que intimido a los que allí se encontraban. A todos menos a la persona a la que era negada el permiso.

Pero...

He dicho que no. – Molly Weasley no iba a dejar que ningún otro de sus hijos cayese de manos de ese ser y ni siquiera las razones que le estaba dando su hija la iban a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Estoy de acuerdo con Molly. – Albus Dumbledore entró en la discusión que madre e hija llevaban teniendo desde hacia más de dos horas.

Con todo mi respeto, Profesor Dumbledore, - Le habló con voz calma la pequeña de los Weasley. – esta es mi decisión. No voy a dejar que mi hermano muera a manos de esos... vampiros.

Pero no entiendes, pequeña, - habló su padre- que Bill estaría muerto de ambas maneras. Déjanos seguir intentando encontrarle antes de que se cumpla el plazo. El Ministerio y la Orden...

El que no lo entiendes eres tú, papá. No le deseo la muerte que va a tener ese hombre ni a mi peor enemigo.

¿Qué hombre? – Preguntaron ambos padres que no entendían de que hablaba su hija. En ese momento uno de los aurores presentes hizo un carraspeo con la garganta dándole a entender a la chica que el ministerio había calificado la entrada a Hogwarts del que no debe ser nombrado y lo que allí había pasado como alto secreto y que el único motivo que ambos padres sabían del trato con su hija era porque el director del colegio se había negado a permitir que la joven abandonara los terrenos a no ser que sus padres diesen su consentimiento. Aún así Arthur miró a Dumbledore diciéndole que esperaba una muy buena y realista explicación en cuanto esa conversación acabase.

Y de todas formas estaré con Harry.- Continuó Ginny. - ¿Sabéis el tiempo que hace que está encerrado allí con ellos?. ¿Y si piensa que le hemos abandonado?. ¿Qué aquí ya no le queda nada? – Ginny soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo para decir con voz queda.- ¿Qué su única oportunidad es unirse a él?

Harry nunca haría eso. – Volvió a sonar la segura voz de Molly.

¿Y me podéis decir por qué no?. El que no debe ser nombrado tiene a Sirius, a esa niña, le mostró que no haríamos nada por él y – Señaló una pila de periódicos que se acumulaban en la mesa de Dumbledore. – solo debe dejar que lea cualquiera de estos para que sepa que el mundo mágico le ha dejado a su suerte.

Nosotros no le hemos abandonado. – Intervino su padre.

Pero él no lo sabe. – Le refutó ella.

Y según vuestro trato tú no puedes decírselo. – Sonó la preocupada voz del director. Aunque Severus le había dicho que Harry había estado desconectado del resto del mundo mágico las palabras de Ginny sonaban bastante razonables.

Se equivoca en eso, director. Nuestro trato decía que no puedo decirle nada del mundo mágico ni lo de nuestro trato pero no dijo nada de decirle que aún le queremos y que no se rinda. Además estando allí puedo intentar descubrir el paradero de mi hermano o de Sirius. Harry debe saber algo de ellos.

Pero aún así es peligroso. No puedo permitir que se ponga en peligro, señorita Weasley.

No cree que ya estuvimos en bastante peligro cuando entró al colegio. – El auror volvió a carraspear pero sus padres volvieron a mirar al director los dos con una palidez que podrían pasar por hermanos de Nick Casi Decapitado.

¿Có...Cómo...? – Dumbledore omitió intencionalmente el balbuceo de ambos padres.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te matará después de la fiesta¿O qué no te utilizara para que Harry se una definitivamente a él?

El que estoy segura que usted no lo permitirá. – En ese momento llamaron a la puerta entrando Charlie Weasley cuando dieron el permiso para entrar.

Profesor Dumbledore. ¿A qué no sabe cuales fueron los dragones que nos robaron? – Preguntó antes, incluso, de que sus padres y hermana le saludasen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se acurrucaba más contra si mismo. No queriendo escuchar ni sentir. Se olía a sangre y muerte. El sonido de existía fuera era el de una batalla y por lo que oía debía de ser un ataque de una de las tribus enemigas. Se oía el sesgar de los cuchillos al cortar el aire y la silenciosa caída de los inertes cuerpos. No quería recordar. No quería volver a sentir las muertes de todos aquellos a los que había matado en aquellos tres días. Panteras, Dark Kingsley, Tyroll o cualquier clase de animal que se cruzase en su camino. Quería olvidar todo aquello. No volver a sentir el odio que se había apoderado de él esos días. Volvió a cogerse el pecho con fuerza. Su corazón latía con rapidez. Esa poción debía de estar dejando de hacer efecto por completo. Lo único que le había mantenido con vida. Aunque ahora mismo deseaba estar muerto y no tener la mente llena de imágenes de seres mutilados por sus propias manos. Porque era lo único que veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Desde que había vuelto a ser él mismo.

Había tardado más de dos días en volver a tener conciencia de quien era y por qué estaba allí. Cuando por fin despertó de esa pesadilla de muerte que él mismo había causado se sintió perdido. Pero poco después la realidad llegaba a sus ser. Se había convertido en lo que más odiaba. En alguien como él. En un ser como Lord Voldemort. Y fue en ese momento que el miedo llenó su alma. Era un asesino que había disfrutado con la muerte de otros seres vivos. Tal y como hacia el Lord. Era igual que él. Corrió con toda su alma. Yendo al único sitio que en aquel lugar había sido feliz. El río. Aquella zona en territorio de los panteras en la que no había tenido ninguna preocupación. Corrió toda la noche. Sin importarle el cansancio ni el constante dolor que empezaba a provenir de su cicatriz. Cuando llegó empezaba a amanecer. Se dejó caer en la que había sido su cama en la semana que había estado con Miranda. Sintiéndose la mayor basura del mundo. Odiando cada célula de su ser. Allí pasó varias horas. Rememorando cada muerte que había provocado. Cada gota de magia negra que había atravesado su ser. Cada sentimiento de satisfacción que le había provocado cada gota de sangre derramada.

Flash Back 

¿Estas seguro de que venían aquí? – Se oyó una voz fuera de la pequeña cueva que Miranda y él habían estado usando como vivienda.

La escuché diciéndoselo a Ángel. Venían buscando los últimos movimientos de Slytherin. – Le contestó otra voz. También masculina.

¿Tenías que traer ese maldito bicho?

Itzi es un angelito. No conozco ningún hurón tan bueno y listo como él.

Entonces¿por qué no eres capaz de mantenerlo quieto?.

No te preocupes. Ya voy a por él.

Por mi como si se lo come un caimán. - Se oyeron pasos apresurados y después un jadeó.

Aarón. ¿No son esas sus mochilas? – Escuchó como el hombre que no había ido a por el animal iba corriendo hacia donde el otro hombre estaba y después revolver el contenido de las bolsas.

No volveré a decir que ese maldito bicho no sirve para nada.

¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!. – Gritó Gabo, el otro de los hombres. - El pergamino que estaba estudiando.

Shhhhhh.- Aarón se llevó un dedo a la boca para que su compañero fuese silencioso. - ¿Quieres que nos descubran?. Vámonos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que les estamos robando el trabajo.

¿Te imaginas su cara cuando vuelva y vea que ha perdido todo su trabajo? – Se oyó en un tono malicioso.

O mejor. ¿Cuándo nos vea presentando el trabajo por el que tanto a trabajado?.

Sí. Esa mujer se cree mejor que nosotros. Ya es hora que le demos una lección.

No va a volver. – Se escuchó detrás de los dos hombres. Se giraron para encontrarse con dos panteras que Harry reconoció al instante. Zerion y Sacralo. Los hijos de la reina del caos. Líder de los panteras negras. –Y vosotros tampoco. – Los dos hombres sacaron sus varitas mientras Sacralo los lanzaba una mirada gatuna mientras se lamía las uñas.

No más muertes. – La voz de ultratumba que apareció detrás de los dos magos hizo que los otros cuatro se sobresaltasen.

El leviatán. – El nombre salió de los dos panteras que retrocedieron un paso mientras que los magos exclamaban Harry Potter y le apuntaban con sus varitas como si él fuese más peligroso que los panteras negras.

No más muertes. – Repitió con esa voz que no hacia más que aterrorizar a los que estaban allí y que consiguió hacer retroceder a los panteras. Aún así los dos magos no se retiraron. Seguían apuntándole con sus varitas por si se le ocurría atacarles. Harry se movió despacio hacia ellos. Ambos hombres inmóviles pensando que aquel que los periódicos habían proclamado como su padre no estaría lejos y que les mataría muy lentamente si se les ocurría atacarle. Aún así no iban a dejar que el muchacho los atacara. Si tan solo intentaba sacar su varita estaba muerto. Harry siguió andando hasta que llegó hasta ellos y con un movimiento que no pudieron captar tomó el pergamino que Gabo había extraído de la bolsa. – No te pertenece. – Después se dio la vuelta dejando a los dos aterrorizados magos inmóviles. – Marcharos. No tardaran en volver con refuerzos.– Al no oír movimiento detrás de él añadió. –Se comieron a los que buscabais. Terminareis igual si os atrapan.

¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Aarón.

Demasiadas muertes. – Se arrodilló para coger un animal que revoloteaba entre sus piernas mientras una sonrisa amarga surcaba su rostro. – Ya tengo seis como tú. Será mejor que vuelvas con tu dueño. – Fue en ese momento que el tiempo volvió a ir a una insólita lentitud. Mientras veía al hombre al que le había arrebatado el pergamino caer con un golpe seco contra el suelo.

Está muerto. – Aarón se arrodilló al lado de su amigo. Parecía dormido pero a la vez no respiraba. – Lo has matado. – Le culpó mirándole con todo el odio que podía sentir.

Yo no lo he matado.– El gruñido que salió de Harry aterrorizó al mago mientras al menos veinte flechas se dirigían contra ellos.

MALDITO.- Gritó el hombre mientras se lanzaba contra él haciéndole caer al suelo provocando que el asustado hurón se metiese dentro de su camisa.

Panteras.– La voz volvía a ser fría mientras con un rápido movimiento inmovilizaba al hombre contra el suelo. Aarón se fijó por primera vez en las flechas que los rodeaban. Ni siquiera las había sentido surcar el aire. - Vete.- Le pidió mientras le soltaba.- Vienen a por mi.

No me iré. – Aseguró el hombre.

¿Ayudarías al hijo de Lord Voldemort? – La pregunta había sido hecha de manera fría y solo con ver los ojos del hombre sabía la respuesta. – Vete.

Dame el pergamino y me iré. – Harry cogió el pergamino que había puesto en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo puso enfrente de él. – Tómalo y vete. – Aarón extendió la mano para tomar el pergamino cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y un hilo de sangre empezó a salir de su boca. Una flecha le había atravesado la espalda llegando hasta su corazón. La magia que poseía empezó a fluir sin control. ¿Por qué todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba acababan muertos?. Las piedras, ramas y animales volaban por los aires. Hasta el agua del río formaba remolinos imparables. Absorbiendo cada elemento que se cruzaba con ellos. Si lo que los panteras negras habían escuchado les había hecho temer al Leviatán lo que estaban contemplando les estaba aterrorizando. Se sujetaban con fuerza a los troncos de los árboles. Aunque no les sirviese de mucho ya que algunos de ellos eran partidos por la mitad como si fuesen simple papel haciendo que se estrellasen contra los árboles próximos o siendo devorados por los remolinos que formaba el agua. Y tan pronto como todo empezó se detuvo. Todo dejó de volar y de agitarse. El río se quedo en calma y los animales fueron depositados lentamente en el suelo. Los panteras miraban al chico que se agarraba el pecho en el epicentro de aquello que no comprendían. Fue en el momento que el chico levantó la vista y se les quedó viendo con aquellos ojos verdes que todos sintieron la necesidad de escapar. De marcharse de allí todo lo rápido que pudiesen. Un segundo después de que ese pensamiento atravesase su mente y empezasen a correr una onda expansiva atravesó la zona. Si alguno de ellos hubiese mirado hacia atrás hubiesen visto al muchacho caer entre los cuerpos de los dos magos. Había conseguido detener la magia negra que inundaba su ser pero al coste de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Fin flash Back 

Volvió a sentir una punzada en su corazón mientras que la cicatriz y la marca de la muñeca empezaban a castigar su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un solo segundo pero se odio por ello mientras veía como había matado a uno de los Dark Kingley que se había cruzado por su camino. Intentó soltarse de nuevo mientras su corazón volvía a bombear con rapidez llamando a la sangre. Quería irse de allí. Los estaban atacando porque le buscaban a él y si volvía a perder el control podía dañar a aquellos que había empezado a apreciar. Pero si lo querían tendrían que ir a buscarlo. Porque eso era lo que necesitaba. Alejarse de allí lo máximo posible mientras llamaba la atención de alguien de cualquier tribu enemiga y hacer que todos los que estaban atacando a los osos y a los lobos centrasen su atención en él, comenzasen a perseguirlo y dejasen de atacar a los dos clanes. Solo que su plan tenía un pequeño fallo. Tenía que reconocer que Kei sabía como hacer nudos. En ese momento se llamó idiota. Había tenido la forma de poder soltarse de esas cuerdas en las manos todo el tiempo. Llamó a la espada de Slytherin y empezó a cortar las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos a su espalda con mucho cuidado. Sabiendo que esa espada podía cortar casi cualquier cosa que se le pusiese por delante. Le costó algo de tiempo mientras tenía que morderse el labio cuando o la cicatriz o la marca empezaban a lastimarle pero al final lo logró. Cortando las cuerdas que le quedaban, con un solo movimiento de la espada, se puso rápidamente de pie. Salir por la puerta no era una buena idea debido a los dos guardias que estaban en ella así que con la misma espada hizo un corte por detrás. Lo suficientemente grande para saber si había alguien en las proximidades. Al no notar nada ni a nadie hizo el agujero más grande con solo tres cortes. Miró a derecha e izquierda. Nadie por allí. Parecía que la pelea se centraba en el centro del poblado. Lentamente para no llamar la atención de los guardas de la puerta se fue situando en el lateral de la choza. Desde allí se veía con total claridad a los combatientes. Por un lado estaban los lobos y los osos y por el otro las otras tres tribus. Estaba siendo una lucha muy igualitaria aunque los superasen en número. Las tribus de Kei y Paula los atacaban con igual o mayor fiereza con la que las otras tres tribus los atacaban. Sobre todo la tribu de los lobos. Ellos eran los que contraatacaban mientras los osos se ocupaban de que no llegasen hasta la choza, donde en teoría, estaba encerrado. Miró alrededor de los combatientes mientras la marca de la muñeca empezaba a quemarle la piel como si alguien se entretuviese poniéndole un hierro candente en ella. Vio una pantera negra que parecía majestuosa en comparación con las otras. Esa debía ser la reina del caos. La líder de los panteras. Kei luchaba contra un nauseabundo ser que le igualaba en tamaño y que a distancia debía ser uno de los Tyroll más poderosos o incluso su mismo líder. Poco más alejados de ellos estaba Black Shaka. Cuando le observó combatir de aquella forma volvió a pensarse el asunto de hacerle enfadar con el tema de Franga. En un combate de igual a igual no viviría ni dos minutos contra él. Miró a todos los combatientes que pudo. Los pocos que conocía de las dos tribus estaban peleando. En algunas de las chozas podía apreciar a pequeños niños escondiéndose. No debían tener más de diez años. Los que superaban esa edad estaban luchando en la pelea. Esos niños deberían estar jugando no arriesgando su vida en una pelea mortal. Se fijó en los cuerpos en el suelo. Miembros de todos los clanes habían perecido en esa lucha. Entre ellos algunos niños. Sintió como su corazón dejó de latir con rapidez para bombear con una lentitud pasmosa, como si hubiese corrido una maratón y ahora se negase a seguir moviéndose, haciendo que tuviese que apoyarse en la tienda ya que empezaba a nublársele la vista. Una punzada en la frente le hizo volver a la realidad. Volvió a centrar su atención en los combatientes. Necesitaba alejarlos de allí todo lo posible o no pararían de atacar hasta que le matasen. Y eso era algo que ninguna de las dos tribus iba a permitir. Pero si tenía que morir para salvar a Kei, a su tribu y a los miembros de los lobos que no querían matarle no dudaría en arriesgarse. Sobretodo necesitaba ser rápido. Si quería alejarlos del poblado lo suficiente necesitaba volver a transformarse. Como lobo era más rápido que como humano y esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionase como había hecho cuando Zerion y Sacralo le perseguían. Y con ese pensamiento hizo algo que haría que los dos líderes de las tribus aliadas palideciesen a la vez que maldecían lo que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Silbó con todas sus fuerzas paralizando todos los combates que se estaban produciendo. Los Tyroll, Panteras y Dark Kingley le miraron un segundo con terror para que cinco miembros de cada clan se fuesen a por él. Eso no era lo que había pensado. Quería que todos se centrasen en él no solo un grupo para que los demás siguieran peleando pero aún así serían quince combatientes menos lo que les daría mayor oportunidad. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Por como se les acercaban los miembros de las otras tribus solo una idea pasó por su mente. Correr. Y sin ningún pensamiento más en la cabeza que ser rápido eso fue lo que hizo. Correr con toda su alma. Ahora solo esperaba que su corazón aguantase lo necesario como para poder alejarlos lo suficiente.

Le mato. – Fue el gruñido de Paula cuando los clanes que los atacaban retrocedieron ya que estaban siendo diezmados dejando a los osos y a los lobos en el poblado de los primeros.

Casi lo consigues. – Gruñó Kei. – Pero aún así ponte a la cola. Si conseguimos encontrarle con vida va a pasarse castigado todo el tiempo que le quede aquí.

Shaka. – Llamó Paula. - ¿Cuántos le siguen?

Quince enemigos. De los nuestros Franga, Alex y Silver. De los osos Miranda, Walkiria y Zephir. Alikhar y sus compañeras siguen vigilándole.

Nuestras serpientes. – Añadió Paula ante la mirada interrogante de Kei al que el nombre de Alikhar no le decía nada . – No queremos volver a perderle.

Madre. – Llamó Shaka ya que veía a su serpiente acercarse a ellos con rapidez.

Algo va mal. – Expresó Paula mientras que Kei se fijaba en la serpiente que no dejaba de hacer extraños círculos para detenerse cada pocas vueltas y señalar el punto por el que había desaparecido Lobezno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Joder. Joder. Joder. – Sirius Black iba de un lado a otro de esa habitación. Se soplaba las manos cada dos segundos para ver si era capaz de entrar en calor. Ni siquiera le habían dejado una capa para intentar darle algo de comodidad y a eso se le había añadido que el edredón que poseía la cama se negaba a dejar su lugar. Cuando Pettigrew le había dicho que podía acabar en un lugar peor que aquella habitación no mentía. Y aún así no quería ni imaginarse como serían las mazmorras de aquella morada. Tenía que reconocer que la habitación era amplia y que tenía que tener algún hechizo calentador en ella. Si no estaba seguro que habría muerto de congelación poco después de que lo dejaran en ese horrible lugar. Por lo poco que podía ver desde la ventana estaba en un castillo. Debía ser del siglo XV y la piedra de la que era compuesto era totalmente negra. Estaba "invitado" en la parte más alta de una de las torres. El único lugar de todo el castillo, que no fuesen las mazmorras, que tenía ese hechizo calentador. Según el tipo que le traía la comida debía haberse quedado después del último invitado que había habitado el torreón. Casi le da un ataque cuando al transformarse en Canuto para intentar no sentir tanto frío había sentido el olor de Harry. ¡Había estado allí!. ¡En esa misma habitación!. Volvió a dar otra vuelta por el lugar siguiendo con su rutina de intentar calentarse las manos. El mantenerse activo conseguía que al menos los pies no se le congelasen. Por lo menos se había detenido la ventisca. Había pensado que sería un agradable cambio de panorama ya que era la primera vez que podía ver más allá de un palmo de su nariz lo que se encontraba fuera. Aunque cuando lo vio le dieron ganas de lanzarse por el torreón. Una vasta extensión de hielo era lo que cubría la superficie. Según el mismo tipejo de la comida unos dos mil kilómetros de hielo al sur mientras que si iba hacia el norte podía ir y hacerle una visita a Santa Claus. Lord Voldemort sabía como escoger las prisiones. Era más fácil escapar de Azkaban. Un solo paso fuera de ese cuarto y las temperaturas de menos 40º C acabarían con él en menos de diez segundos. Porque que él supiera era el único mortal que no estaba en la "cocina". Como llamaban esos malditos vampiros a las mazmorras.

¿Has hecho ya un movimiento, Black? – La voz de Igor Svenko, líder del clan Nuck, se oía en la puerta haciendo que Sirius se pusiese alerta.

Torre a E3. – El ancestral vampiro se había empeñado en jugar una partida de ajedrez con él ya que como muy amablemente le indicó no había tenido un contrincante digno en cientos de años y que como, seguramente, no iba a salir de allí en semanas, algo en lo que Sirius estaba totalmente en contra, podía darle el placer de comprobar su habilidad. Después de dos días encerrado sin nada más que hacer que intentar encontrar una vía de escape o ver alguna que otra aurora boreal Sirius había realizado su primer movimiento y ahora el vampiro jefe iba dos veces al día para comprobar si había hecho alguno nuevo.

Buen movimiento, Black, pero estoy seguro que puedo enseñarte algo en los próximos milenios. – Sirius por primera vez desde que estaba allí se quedó estático al comprender la repercusión de esa frase. – Alfil a D6. Jaque mate. – Ya iba a marcharse cuando se volvió para decirle. – Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Pocos tienen esa oportunidad.

Nunca.

Lo hablaremos durante nuestra próxima partida. – Si Svenko se hubiese vuelto en ese momento, en vez de salir por la puerta, hubiese visto como Sirius palidecía a la vez que se sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca derecha. Como si la marca que allí estaba hubiese vuelto a empezar a quemarle la piel. Muy lejos de allí, en alguna parte de Bulgaria, en medio de una batalla, solo Kaish se dio cuenta que su prometido se sujetaba la muñeca derecha como si su vida le fuese en ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y no es que las cosas fuesen mal. Es que iban realmente mal. La poción azul que le obligaban a tomar había dejado de hacer efecto totalmente cuando intentaba alejar a los que le perseguían. No había podido alejarse ni tres kilómetros de donde estaba el poblado de los osos cuando su cuerpo había fallado por completo. Ni siquiera se había transformado en lobo. La primera vez que lo había hecho había sido porque le perseguían dos panteras y ahora que le perseguía un grupo muy superior su cuerpo se había negado a cambiar. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Intentando respirar y que el dolor de nacía desde la muñeca hasta el pecho y su cicatriz dejasen de impedir que pudiera ponerse en pie para intentar hacer frente a los miembros de las tribus que empezaban a rodearle. Pero no podía. Por más que lo intentaba parecía que las fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo. Sabía que no viviría mucho más tiempo si seguía así. Si no le mataban los miembros de los clanes sería el dolor o su corazón. Empezó a escuchar sonidos pero ya no sabía si eran gritos o murmullos. En su mente todo sonaba distorsionado y los sonidos se oían a veces como gritos a veces como pequeños susurros. Sus ojos cada vez enviaban a su cerebro visiones más borrosas opacadas con un profundo negro que se estaba empezando a formar en su mente. Como si todo lo que le rodeaba empezase a dejar de existir. Y lo que más le gustaba. Esa paz que parecía inundar todo su cuerpo poco a poco. Si eso era morir bienvenido sea. Ningún dolor. Ningún pensamiento. Ningún sentimiento. Tan solo paz.

Maldita sea, Harry. No te mueras. – La voz de Franga sonaba desesperada. Cuando lo habían encontrado las serpientes estaban atacando a los que le perseguían. Habían hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo al chico hasta que ellos llegaron. Aunque cuando eso sucedió no quedaban más de seis de ellos. Pero ahora no sabía si podrían salvarle. Parecía que había dejado de respirar y su corazón latía cada vez con menos fuerza a la vez que su pulso era casi inexistente.

Alex. Ves a por Paula. La vamos a necesitar. MUÉVETE. – Silver había tomado el control de la situación ya que los allí presentes parecían no reaccionar. – Franga. – Llamó a la chica que en ese momento tenía la cabeza de Harry entre sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, pidiéndole que no se muriera. – Franga. – Volvió a llamar siendo ignorado. – FRANCHESCA. – La llamó mientras la agarraba de un brazo y tiraba de ella haciendo que reaccionase. - ¿Recuerdas lo que nos enseñó Faith? – Franga solo miró a Harry de nuevo mientras los osos empezaban a rodearlos por si se presentase un nuevo ataque. - ¿Lo recuerdas? – La zarandeó suavemente hasta que la muchacha asintió.

Uno-cinco. Una respiración por cada cinco masajes cardiacos si somos dos personas. Dos-diez si solo es una.

Ocúpate de la respiración. Yo me ocupare de su corazón.

¿Y si su corazón se para del todo?

Descargas. - Apretó su varita con fuerza antes de dejarla al lado del inmóvil muchacho arrodillándose a su lado.

¿Y si no funciona? – El temblor era patente en la voz de la muchacha mientras se arrodillaba a su lado dejando también la varita en el suelo.

Reza porque lo haga.

Por favor, Harry. – Le suplicó mientras le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, le tapaba la nariz y hacia que sus pulmones se llenasen de aire a la vez que su compañero empezaba a contar masajeando su corazón. No supieron el tiempo que estuvieron así. Solo que cuando llegó Paula, junto con Kei, Shaka y Alex, parecía que Harry volvía a respirar por si mismo. Muy lentamente pero aún así lo hacia con sus propios pulmones. Paula no tardó en hacerse cargo de la situación mientras le introducía en la boca una serie de pociones. Poco después de darle una azul oscuro el cuerpo de Harry dejó de estar tenso como si le hubiesen quitado un gran dolor de encima pero aún así seguía sin abrir lo ojos. - ¿Se pondrá bien? – Fue la temblorosa pregunta de Franga.

Le habéis salvado la vida. – Le contestó Paula. – De no haber sido por vosotros estaría muerto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Nagini _. – Llamó Voldemort en cuanto volvió a su mansión después de haber acabado con unos cuantos shatihstas que se estaban acercando demasiado a su posición dejando a Kaish hacerse cargo del resto.

_Amo_ . – La serpiente apareció de detrás de una de las cortinas ya que había estado mirando a la niña mientras hacia correr a cojeante Pettigrew por todo el jardín.

_Harry_ . – No necesitó otra palabra para saber que quería. Nagini cerró sus viperinos ojos, se concentró, siseó algo y los volvió a abrir.

_Está descansando_. _Paula está con él._ - Informó la serpiente pero antes de que el Lord volviese a hablar volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para después sisear. - _He perdido la conexión. -_ Nagini hizo un sonido raro como un lamento._ - __Txa't acaba de morir. - _El Lord levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Esa serpiente no tenía más de tres años. - _Dijo algo de una energía mágica sin control. Ese chico es un peligro. - _Ante la mirada asesina que le dirigían se apresuró a añadir._ - Habrá que conseguir otro guardián para él. Es demasiado inestable para dejarle solo._

_Black_ - La serpiente realizó el mismo ritual que había realizado anteriormente.

_Sigue en donde le dejaste._

Querido. – Kaish se presentó ante él. Le había extrañado la forma tan rápida en la que había dejado la batalla. - ¿Está todo bien?

Perfectamente. – Puso una sonrisa macabra que a su prometida le encantó. - ¿Me has dejado alguno?

Por supuesto querido. – Le devolvió la misma sonrisa.- Se que te gusta jugar con nuestros invitados.


	68. La cadena

Capítulo 67. La cadena.

Harry. –Se oyó en un amable tono de voz solo para ser ignorada por el dueño del nombre que no hacia más que mirar al otro lado de la choza en la que se encontraba recluido.

Lobezno. –Llamó otra voz, esta más infantil y masculina, solo para ser devuelto un gruñido.

¿Sigues enfadado? – Preguntó tentativa Franga solo para recibir un nuevo gruñido de parte del cuestionado.

Entiéndelo. Paula no hubiera permitido que te quedaras aquí si Kei no hubiese aceptado. – Silver intentaba que les contestase con algo más que con gruñidos. –Tú no quieres que lo mate¿verdad? – El gruñido esta vez fue más notable.

¡POR MERLÍN, HARRY. DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN MOCOSO!. – De acuerdo. Ya se había cansado de la actitud de su "novio". - ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ES POR TU BIEN?

¿ESTO ES POR MI BIEN?. – Le gritó mientras se levantaba y señalaba la cadena que estaba atada a su tobillo y que solo le permitía alejarse cincuenta metros del punto de partida.

SÍ. - ¡Bien!. Le había cabreado. Ahora podía mantener una conversación "civilizada" con él.

ME HAN ENCADENADO COMO SI FUESE UN ANIMAL.

FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ LO QUE HICISTE.

LOS ALEJE DE AQUÍ. – Silver retrocedió un paso ya que la jarra de agua que estaba a su lado comenzó a temblar.

NO SIRVIÓ PARA NADA. VOLVERAN CON REFUERZOS.

¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? – La jarra había dejado de temblar para empezar a volar por la choza.

DEBISTE PELEAR. MOSTRARLES QUE NO LES TIENES MIEDO. QUE PUEDES DEFENDERTE.

NO PUEDO.

¿POR QUÉ?

PORQUE PUEDO MATAROS. – La jarra descendió ligeramente con esta última declaración aunque el grito había sido dado con el mismo tono que los demás.

Y EN VEZ DE PELEAR HUYES. ESO ES DE COBARDES.

LO HICE POR VOSOTROS. PARA QUE NO OS ATACARAN.

¡PODRÍAS HABERTE MATADO!. – La jarra ahora volaba sin control por toda la choza haciendo que Silver tuviese que apartarse para que no le golpease.

¿Y QUÉ?. ESTARÍA MEJOR MUERTO. – El sonido de la bofetada retumbó en el ruidoso poblado de Kei haciendo que todos se silenciasen a la vez que la jarra estallaba como si una apisonadora le hubiese pasado por encima.

Vuelve a decir eso y yo misma te despellejo. – Incluso Silver, que conocía ya a la chica desde hacia unos cuantos años, le aterrorizó el frío silbido que salió de su boca.

¡Ehmm! . Será mejor que me vaya. – Silver se veía de más y no solo porque todo en la choza comenzaba a temblar. – No me gusta meterme en peleas de enamorados.

¿Enamorados?. ¿Estos dos? – Se escuchó otra voz desde la puerta. – Parecen más bien una manada de Trolls con urticaria. – Un plato salió volando por los aires pasándole al recién llegado a escasos dos centímetros de su cara.

¿Qué haces aquí, Shaka? – Le preguntó Silver mientras Franga le fulminaba con la mirada.

Mi madre quiere que el principito haga sus tareas antes de que intente suicidarse de nuevo. – De repente todo en la choza se detuvo

No se llama principito. – Le replicó Franga a lo que el chico miró aún con más molestia a Harry pero este estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otra cosa.

¿Me vais a devolver mi varita? – Con ella se podría librar de esa molesta cadena.

Ni lo sueñes, principito. – Le contestó Shaka mirando la cadena con una sonrisa. – Nos gusta saber donde estas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bellatrix.

Está todo listo, mi señor. – Respondió Bellatrix Lestrange haciendo una pronunciada inclinación.

Narcisa.

Weasley ha aceptado el trato. En "Merlinjj" ya están preparando su atuendo, mi Lord. Lucius se encargara de que llegue como estaba previsto.

Snape.

Dumbledore vuelve a tener casi todo el control. Fudge ha puesto aurores en las puertas y dentro del castillo para impedir que vuelva a "visitar" el colegio, mi señor. Sigue sin sospechar que fue Malfoy quien puso los puntos de llegada de los transladores.

Kaish.

Esta acabada. Podemos ir cuando quiera.

¿Algún problema? – Se fijó en su hombro dañado por una enorme quemadura.

Nos ha costado controlar a los dragones pero ya están en su posición. Nadie podrá llegar hasta él.

¿Los has probado?

Sí, mi señor. Nadie sin la marca consiguió pasar del primer nivel. Como estaba previsto. Los que la llevaban no pudieron llegar vivos al segundo, los que estaban autorizados para pasar a ese nivel morían si intentaban llegar al tercero y así sucesivamente. Yo misma no pude atravesar el séptimo.

¿Las celdas?

Llegan hasta el tercer nivel. Desde ahí hay que atravesar los niveles por tierra.

¿Los escudos?

Puestos antes de cada nivel. Solo existe un problema.

¿Cuál es? – Esa fortaleza había sido diseñada por él. Más le valía que el problema fuese importante.

Alexia. La fortaleza es tan inexpugnable que nadie que no sea Slytherin o que no posea la marca oscura pasará del primer nivel y ella no la lleva. Además, conociendo a Harry es capaz de hacer cualquier tontería si la dejamos en uno de los primeros niveles.

Me ocupare de eso en su momento. Retiraros. Kaish quédate. – Cuando los demás Mortífagos se marcharon Kaish fue hasta él.

¿De verdad, cariño, no podías haber elegido otros dragones?

Podría pero esos dos tienen una historia en común.

¿Y qué tienen en común un Ridgeback Noruego y una Colacuerno Húngaro? – A lo que el Lord solo le devolvió una sonrisa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Puedo sentarme? - Le preguntó Silver ya que Harry estaba sentado en la puerta de la choza pretendiendo que escribía las estrellas que en ese momento había en el cielo mientras intentaba soltar la cadena a la vez que le refunfuñaba a la menguante luna.

¿Tengo opción?. – Snape hubiese estado orgulloso del ácido tono que salió de su boca. Silver se quedó aturdido un segundo pero se recuperó rápidamente.

Deberías dejar de intentar soltarla. Cada vez que lo haces la alarma se conecta y Franga está a punto de asesinarte.

Si tu jefa no me hubiese requisado la espada no estaría tratando de soltarla manualmente. – Escupió.

No la llames o tendrás a media tribu intentando aturdirte antes de que puedas dar diez pasos. Aunque no lo creas no te pierden de vista.– El muchacho iba a marcharse cuando la voz de Harry le detuvo.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Me salvaste la vida.

¡Ah, eso!. – El chico se encogió de hombros. – No podía dejar que murieses.

¡Ya!. La alianza entre las dos tribus se rompería si eso ocurriese.

No fue por eso. – Ya iba a marcharse cuando la voz de Harry le detuvo por segunda vez.

Entonces¿por qué? – Había captado su atención.

Si morías no podrías hablarme de mi padre.

¿Tu padre?. ¿Qué tengo que ver con tu padre?

Le conoces. Puedes contarme cosas de él. Lo único que yo sé es como conoció a mi madre y como se convirtió en licántropo.

¿Licántropo?. – Se le cayó hasta la pluma. - REMUS.

Remus John Lupin. Mi padre.

¿Y tu madre? – Le preguntó mientras hacia un gesto para que se sentase.

Seika Ann Magus. Se conocieron en Paris. Mi padre se había marchado de Inglaterra después de lo de... – Señaló su frente a lo que Harry asintió. – Cuando llegó a Paris estaba hundido y casi muerto. Llevaba días sin comer y le habían echado de todas las ciudades en la que había intentado asentarse. Mi madre le conoció cuando acabó en el hospital. Nadie quería hacerse cargo de un licántropo así que decidió que ella le atendería. Le dio fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Le dijo que algún día tú le necesitarías y que él tendría que estar allí para poder explicarle todo lo que había pasado, lo maravillosos que habían sido tus padres y lo mucho que te querían. Poco a poco se fueron enamorando y estuvieron saliendo durante algún tiempo. Hasta que mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada. Como sabes las leyes mágicas no permiten que los licántropos tengan hijos así que mi madre se marchó de Francia el mismo día que supo que esperaba un hijo. Paula me dijo que siempre decía que era el mayor sacrificio que había hecho en su vida. Dejar a mi padre para darme la vida y que me convirtiera en alguien de quien él estuviese orgulloso. – No pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusiesen brillantes. – Espero que si algún día le llego a conocer se sienta orgulloso de mi.

¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

Se refugió en una pequeña aldea al norte de aquí. Entró como doctora en un pequeño orfanato donde los magos se deshacen de sus hijos si estos se convierten en licántropos. Allí conoció a Paula. Ella le contó que un mago la había abandonado allí y que desde hacía años se aseguraba de que los jóvenes lobos tuviesen una vida mejor que la que ella tuvo. De allí provienen Franga, Misakats y la mayoría de los licántropos auténticos de nuestra tribu. Mi madre le confesó que estaba embarazada de un hombre lobo y que no iba a permitir que matasen a su hijo. Paula le contó que tenían una poción que si se la tomaban antes de que el niño naciese este no se transformaría con la luna llena sino que sería como un animago. Así que hicieron un trato. Cada vez que llegaba un nuevo licántropo ella avisaba a Paula y a sus espías para que lo recogiesen. A cambio ella le daría esa poción y nadie sabría que yo era un lobo. Todo iba bien hasta que un día unos antiguos "amigos" la vieron. Cuando notaron que estaba embarazada supieron de quien era el niño y la denunciaron al ministerio de magia. Varios aurores y una medimaga la retuvieron para practicarla un aborto. En ese entonces estaba de seis meses. Peleó con uñas y dientes para protegerme. Hasta que uno de los aurores la maldijo. Sin importarle que estaba embarazada. Si no llega a ser por que Paula la vigilaba muy estrechamente lo hubiesen conseguido. Después de eso su salud no volvió a ser la misma. Paula se la llevó a vivir con la manada. Ella y los demás la cuidaron y mi madre les enseñó lo que sabía de medicina mágica y muggle. Se aseguraron que tuviese una vida feliz pero, según me dijo Paula, siempre estaba melancólica. Echaba de menos a mi padre y eso y su delicada salud pudieron con ella. Murió el día que nací. Para lo único que tuvo tiempo fue para ponerme nombre. Desde entonces he vivido con Paula. Ella a sido como mi madre desde ese día. – Harry se quedó callado unos instantes. Mirando a Silver como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Haciendo que el pequeño lobo se sintiera incomodo bajo la escrutadora mirada. Iba a levantarse para marcharse cuando la voz de Harry le detuvo de nuevo.

Conocí a tu padre cuando tenía trece años. El día que cogí el tren para ir al colegio cuando iba a empezar mi tercer curso. No supe que había sido amigo de mi padre hasta poco después pero ya en ese primer viaje demostró que sería el mejor profesor de defensa que había tenido hasta el momento... – Le contó todo lo que sabía de él. No se guardo nada dentro. Lo bueno y lo malo. Lo divertido y lo triste. Desde como le enseñó a hacer un "patronus" hasta su error en no confiar en Sirius cuando este proclamaba su inocencia tras la muerte de sus padres, las historias de los merodeadores que conocía y donde por lo general Remus era la parte táctica de las operaciones y como durante mucho tiempo se había sentido traicionado y solo. Cuando terminó de hablar ya había amanecido y los miembros del clan de los osos se ponían en movimiento para un nuevo día.

Gracias Lobezno.

Llámame Harry. Después de todo somos casi familia.

James. James Remus Lupin. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

¿Por qué?

El Ministerio todavía me busca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Señor. Han muerto todos. – El espía que tenía Carles Stealth informaba a su líder de la última incursión al territorio de Voldemort. Seguidamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Fue el tiempo que Stealth le permitió antes de decir la maldición "c_ruciatus_". Su líder se había vuelto cruel e insensible. Desde la muerte de su familia lo único que le movía era la sed de venganza. Había olvidado para que se había fundado su orden. Que el cometido de todos ellos era que la puerta de shtaths no se abriera y dejase a merced de la humanidad un libro que podía traer la muerte y la vida por igual. Que aquel que lo poseyese podía llegar a ser inmortal y controlar a la humanidad.

Tráeme la información que quiero, John. – A nombrado le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando Stealth levantó la maldición. – Tráemela o da por acabada tu vida.

Es imposible, Car... Señor. – Casi olvida que el hombre que estaba delante de él ya no era su amigo. Que era un monstruo muy parecido a Lord Voldemort. – Solo Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange saben donde será y el Lord no permite que abandonen su presencia.

Dime donde será esa maldita ceremonia, John. – El tono amenazador. - Dime donde o desearas que Lord Voldemort te proporcione una muerte rápida porque yo no te daré ese placer.

Mi señor, podemos hacerlo. – Sabía que podía ser la última oportunidad que le quedaba. – Solo existe una persona a la que podamos acercarnos y que sabemos seguro que ira a esa boda.

¿Quién?

Ginny Weasley. Ella puede llevarnos hasta ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry. Despierta. – El llamado abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrar a una de las personas que menos le apetecía ver en esos momentos.

Sí vienes a gritarme puedes volver por donde has venido. – Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dio media vuelta. Algo que era un enorme error ya que no hay nada peor que hacer enfadar, aún más, a una chica. Sobretodo si está ya está enojada contigo. Como respuesta Franga conjuró un cubo de agua helada y se la echó por encima con cubo incluido. - ¿ESTÁS LOCA?

Veo que ya me prestas atención. – Le respondió ignorando el plato que había estallado.

¿ES QUE ENTRE TODOS HABÉIS DECIDIDO HACER DE MI VIDA UN INFIERNO?

¿Hoy te has levantado muy susceptible, no? – La respuesta hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso al mismísimo Lord Voldemort pero la chica no iba a dejar que la sacase de quicio. Al menos hasta que hiciese lo que había venido a hacer. – ¿Algo más? – Harry la miró como si de verdad se hubiera vuelto loca. - De acuerdo. Ahora que estas más tranquilo podemos hablar como personas civilizadas.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Pues yo sí y como parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado de momento – Ignoró el gruñido que provenía del muchacho. – podemos utilizar este tiempo para hacer algo constructivo. Como tener una amena charla. – Ante el silencio que se le presentaba decidió continuar. – Solo venía a decirte que puedo hacer que te quiten la cadena. – Por primera vez desde que la muchacha había entrado, Harry, le estaba prestando atención.

¿Cómo? – Franga continuó como si no le hubiese escuchado.

Pero como no tienes intención de hablar conmigo será mejor que me vaya. – Incluso antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca ya estaba en la entrada de la tienda. – Volveré en un par de horas. Si para entonces estas más calmado retomaremos esta conversación. – Cuando salió de la choza se dirigió rápidamente a la que compartía con Silver y al llegar allí soltó un gruñido de frustración.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el joven lobo.

¡Hombres!.

¡Hey!.

¿Está todo bien?. – Kugodgy acababa de entrar a la tienda. Había visto a Franga salir de la tienda de Harry y por la cara que llevaba parecía que no había hecho ningún progreso con él.

Creo que ahora empezara a escucharme.

Tal vez debería explicarle porque permití que le pusieran esa cadena. – Por lo único que lo había permitido era porque tenía miedo de que volviera a perder la conciencia de si mismo y que esta vez no fueran capaces de encontrarle.

Sigue siendo demasiado inestable. – Le explicó la muchacha. – No controla su magia. Llevan tanto tiempo controlando que no pierda el control sobre si mismo que, ahora, cuando lo hace no tiene control sobre sus emociones y eso afecta a su magia. Si ayer por unos simples gritos empezó a hacer que los objetos que habían a nuestro alrededor empezasen a moverse y a estallar no quiero ver cuando se enfade de verdad.

¿Esa muñequera no debería estar haciéndolo?. – Preguntó Kei recordando la primera conversación que había tenido con Lobezno.

No se si os habréis fijado pero la muñequera de la que hablas tenía una serpiente grabada y esta desapareció poco después de que le trajimos aquí. Pienso que era la serpiente la que controlaba que no perdiese el control y ahora que no la tiene no hay nada que vigile su temperamento.

¿No sería mejor someter sus emociones? – Le preguntó Silver.

Si lo hacemos no luchará porque no tendrá nada porque hacerlo. Le dará igual todo. Sería como lanzarle un _"imperius". _Le dejaríamos sin voluntad. Además tendríamos que utilizar magia negra y ya sabes lo que dijo Paula con respecto a utilizar ese tipo de magia cerca de él.

¿Y si le dejamos así? – Kei no iba a permitir que le dejasen como si fuera una marioneta.

Sería como dejar una bomba de relojería y el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. No creo que los clanes tarden más de cuatro o cinco días en volver a atacar el poblado. Lo que tardaran los panteras en ofrecer sus tributos a la diosa Saphira. Si las otras tribus no lo han hecho aún se debe a que los nuestros han rodeado la zona y matan a cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a menos de tres kilómetros de esta posición. Aún así cuando las tribus terminen de reagruparse más nos vale que controle su temperamento o volaremos todos por los aires.

Tal vez deberíamos avisar a Lord Voldemort. – Le expresó el lobezno.

¿Lord Voldemort? – Preguntó Kei.

El padre de Harry. – Lo único que acalló el gruñido de Silver fue la pregunta de Kei.

¿El Leviatán?

El mismo. – Respondió la muchacha. – Y con respecto a eso. Será nuestra última opción. No sé a ti pero a mi me gusta seguir viva. Y decirle que su hijo es mágicamente inestable no creo que le haga mucha gracia y menos el saber que es culpa nuestra.

¿Nuestra? – Silver la miró interrogante.

Fue el entrenamiento de Paula lo que hizo que perdiera el poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones. Cada vez que ella le atacaba esa muñequera sometía todo su odio y ahora ya no sabe como canalizarlo. Lo guarda dentro de él hasta que explota.

¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pidió Kei pero en vez de Franga otra voz le contestó.

Volver a enseñarle a canalizar sus emociones, que se enfade sin perder el control de su magia y que si esto llega a pasar sea capaz de controlarlo. Si no estamos perdidos. – Le contestó Paula mientras se unía a la reunión.

¿Y como vamos a conseguirlo?

No vamos. Van. Black Shaka, Franga y Silver lo harán.

¿Por qué ellos?

Mi hijo es capaz de sacarle de quicio con su mera presencia. Franga. Porque confía en ella. Y Silver. Porque a él nunca le haría daño. ¿Cómo vas? – Le preguntó a la muchacha.

Voy por el primer paso. Aunque esa cadena puede ser más útil de lo que pensábamos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es el último. – Le indicó Fred Weasley a su hermano menor.

¿Estas seguro? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba la última entrada a Hogwarts que habían cerrado.

Son todas las que aparecían en el mapa y no creo que Harry conozca ningún pasadizo más.

¿La del sauce?

George y Hermione se están ocupando de ella.

¿La cámara?

Dumbledore y McGonagall.

¿Y Snape?

Llego hace dos horas y desde entonces nadie le ha visto.

Severus no dejaba de mirar la pared de su habitación de Hogwarts mientras tomaba un fuerte té. No podía apartar de su mente su ultima clase con la niña. El brillo de la mirada que había poseído mientras Harry estaba con ella estaba desapareciendo cada vez con mayor velocidad de sus ojos y sabía a quien se debía. Takura. La estaba sometiendo a un entrenamiento mortal para ella. El mismo al que los Mortífagos tenían que superar si no querían que su vida acabase en el momento en que no pudiesen superar una de las pruebas. Takura le estaba enseñando como acabar con vidas humanas sin que los remordimientos se agolpasen en su mente. Lo único que la diferenciaba de un mortífago es que no le habían enseñado a usar las imperdonables. Toda la magia que se era enseñada era magia blanca pero aún así la pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en un ser mortal para cualquiera que apuntase con el arco.

No pudo dejar de pensar por milésima vez en Harry. Hacia más de tres semanas que nadie sabía nada de él y si no fuera porque el Lord le había proclamado su heredero le hubiese dado por muerto. Ahora solo deseaba que volviese rápido o perderían a la niña para siempre. Eso si no le habían perdido a él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – Grito Harry mientras dejaba de repasar su trabajo de Runas.

Lo que has oído. Nos venimos a vivir contigo. – Le contestó la única voz femenina del grupo mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el fondo de la choza, junto a las de su "novio", a la vez que Silver colocaba platos, jarras y jarrones de barro por todo el suelo.

Me niego. – Le contestó el "dueño".

Entonces me quedo. – Se oyó otra voz detrás de ellos. – Cualquier cosa por molestar al principito. – Un fuerte ruido se escuchó detrás de ellos seguidos de un:

¡AU! – Silver se pasaba una mano por la cabeza dado que pronto le saldría un chichón ya que una jarra había impactado contra él. – Eso duele.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry cuando los nuevos inquilinos de su "hogar" se le quedaron mirando.

¿No te lo dije?. Idiota perdido.– La sorna con la que Shaka hablaba a la muchacha enfureció más al moreno a la vez que un plato estallaba.

¿No querías que te quitaran la cadena?. – Harry hizo un asentimiento ante la pregunta de la chica sin quitar la vista de Shaka. Como le gustaría poder borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara. – Pues consigue que ninguna de estas cosas explote y te la quitaran.

Yo no... – Harry dejó la frase incompleta al ver que Shaka le estaba haciendo algo a la cadena. - ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? – No le gustaba nada la sonrisa del licántropo.

Lo descubrirás pronto principito. – Le contestó con la misma cara que había puesto cuando esperaba su contestación a la pregunta de los licántropos el día que se conocieron.

¡JODER! – Franga se empezaba a levantar del suelo mientras un fino hilo de sangre salía de su cabeza. Junto a ella un jarrón hecho añicos. –Ten mas cuidado. ¿Quieres?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caballo a F3. Píensalo bien, Black. Tendrías toda la eternidad.

Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. – Svenko ya se esperaba esa respuesta pero no era el jefe del clan Nuck por nada. - Torre a G3.

Peón a B4. Podrías ver crecer al hijo del Lord.

Harry no es nada de eso. – La voz de Sirius rivalizaba con el frío del exterior.

Podrías ver crecer a Harry si fueras uno de los nuestros. – Svenko pasó por alto su anterior tono. Sirius podría ser un gran vampiro como para perderle por una estupidez.

Le veré crecer. - Su voz era segura. - Lo rescatare y lo alejare de él.

Antes tendrían que rescatarte a ti y nadie sabe donde estas.

Ya me escape de Azkaban.

Escapar de mi castillo es mucho más difícil que escapar de esa tonta prisión. Aquí los prófugos no duran fuera más de veinte minutos. Tú mueves. – Señaló el tablero donde las piezas les miraban impacientes. – Y aunque lo consiguieras... A no ser que seas indetectable no creo que se te permita acercarte a él. – Le dio una risueña sonrisa - Aunque claro, si aceptas mi propuesta puede que el Lord te permita formar parte de sus vigilantes.

Solo le vigila Pettigrew. Es algo que todos los que hayan estado en la residencia del Lord saben.- Peón a B4.

Y una elfina, un nundu, Takura, Nagini, una decena de sus serpientes, cuatro de mis vampiros y todos los Mortífagos existentes. Ese chico está más protegido que cualquier Ministerio de Magia del mundo. Nadie puede acercarse a él. – Alfil a G3. Jaque.

Torre a G3. – Sirius le dio una media sonrisa.- Yo lo conseguiré. Aunque sea lo último que haga. Jaque mate. – Svenko le dio una sonrisa que no le gusto nada.

¿Y cómo le protegerás del resto del mundo?.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Aparte del grupo que quiere matarlo tendrías problemas aún mayores de los que el Lord puede protegerle.

¿Cómo cuál? – Sirius solo sabía del grupo de los shatihstas.

Fudge quiere enviarlo a prisión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un refunfuño.

Otro.

Otro más.

Shaka tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras tiraba piedrecillas en la cabeza del principito. Franga había conseguido que el chico hiciese yoga con ella en un intento para que controlase sus emociones y que de paso no asesinase "accidentalmente" a Shaka. Harry había mascullado algo de una rata traidora y de que ya había meditado lo suficiente pero había bastado un pucherito de la licántropo y un "hazlo por tu adorable amorcito" para que Harry la complaciese. Y no solo porque si las miradas matasen ya estaría a cien metros bajo tierra cuando Shaka escuchó las palabras "adorable" y "amorcito". Y esa mirada asesina se había vuelto más mortífera cuando aceptó. Por lo que ahora los dos, Franga y Harry, estaban sentados en el suelo de la choza en posición flor de loto. Shaka estaba tumbado en el lado opuesto a ellos mientras Silver negaba con la cabeza a la vez que miraba al licántropo, desde la puerta de la choza, lanzarle pequeñas piedras a Harry al tiempo que observaba como los objetos no dejaban de volar. El agredido cada vez estaba más enfadado pero Franga no iba a permitir que se moviera de donde estaba hasta que se calmase, cosa que Shaka no estaba dispuesto a permitir, o a que algo estallase. Cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder.

HARRY. – Le gritó la muchacha mientras Shaka se quitaba los trozos de barro de encima. El plato había estallado encima de su estómago.

No ha sido culpa mía. – Destilaba veneno de su boca mientras miraba al licántropo. Esa misma mañana había descubierto que le había hecho a la cadena. Cada vez que algo estallaba la cadena se acortaba un metro dejándole menor capacidad de movimiento.

¿No estarás insinuando que he sido yo? – Shaka le devolvió un tono sarcástico que solo le estaba enfadando más.

Por supuesto que has sido tú.

¿Y que vas a hacer, principito? – La mirada fanfarrona de Shaka le estaba haciendo enfurecer. Cada vez más objetos temblaban. Sabía que tenía que calmarse o algo más estallaría y si no fuese porque no estaban solos no le importaría.

Lo sabía. – Refunfuñó la chica mirando al suelo para seguidamente poner una picara sonrisa y una voz melosa.- No te preocupes cielo. Sé que no has sido tú. – Le indicó a su "novio" poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado para seguidamente darle un pasional beso con lo que consiguió que todo lo que se movía parase súbitamente. - THOMAS. – El muchacho dio un salto en el sitio cuando escuchó su nombre ya que estaba en una matando con la mirada al principito.

No he sido yo. – Se defendió el licántropo.

¿Y estas piedras? – La muchacha señaló acusadoramente el suelo donde más de cincuenta piedrecillas estaban rodeando el lugar donde habían estado meditando.

Habrá sido...

Ni se te ocurra decirme que fue Harry. – El mencionado miraba de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Ni loco se metía en una discusión entre esos dos. Eran peores que Ron y Hermione. Al menos ellos no tenían armas.

Pssssttt. – Harry se volvió hacia el sonido cuando otra pequeña piedra le dio en la cabeza. Silver le hacia señas desde la puerta para que fuese con él y viendo que a su "novia" aún le quedaba un rato de despotricar contra Shaka le pareció una buena idea. – Algún día acabaran casados. – Le soltó el joven Lupin cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de los dos combatientes.- Aunque creo que este juego que os traéis entre los dos está acabando con sus nervios.

¿Lo sabes? – Harry le dio una mirada sorprendida.

Tengo doce años. No soy estúpido. Franga babea desde hace más de un año por Shaka. Cualquier idiota puede verlo.

Cualquier idiota no. – Le indicó Harry con una sonrisa.

Shaka es un caso aparte. Creo que es el único que no lo ve y ahora está más ocupado tratando con sus celos y con el "cariño" que te tiene que en fijarse en ella. – Harry hubiese soltado un comentario sarcástico contra Shaka de no ser porque una lanza se había clavado a sus pies. Un centímetro más cerca y le habría atravesado el pie. Como si eso hubiese sido el detonante de una explosión todo en el poblado se detuvo. Todos los que estaban allí mudos e inmóviles mientras no apartaban la vista del pelinegro. Harry miró la lanza y luego a la dirección por la que había venido. Los únicos que estaban en aquella dirección era los jóvenes osos que entrenaban con sus armas. Al frente de todos ellos una pálida Yuki que no dejaba de temblar como si fuese a morir por la mirada que Harry le daba. – Te tienen miedo. - Le indicó Silver.- Si no fueses un miembro de su tribu y protegido del líder seguramente te habrían dejado en medio de la selva.

¿Por qué?. Nunca les haría daño. – Recogió la lanza del suelo mientras iba hacia donde estaba la chica oso que retrocedió asustada.

Han visto de lo que eres capaz cuando pierdes el control y temen que vuelva a pasar y que los mates a todos. – Dio un pequeño suspiro y murmuró. – Y para serte sincero no son los únicos.

¿Tienes miedo de mi.?- Había dejado la lanza en el suelo, después de despotricar contra Shaka y hacerle un gesto amistoso a Yukina, ya que la cadena no le permitía ir más lejos. Eso pareció calmar a los observadores.

No. No tengo miedo de ti. Pero si del poder que tienes. Si vuelves a perder el control estaremos todos muertos antes de que incluso podamos pensar en detenerte. Y me hice la promesa de conocer a mi padre antes de morir. – Lo ultimó no fue más que un murmullo pero Harry lo oyó debido a la proximidad. Pensó en como debía ser tener un padre y no poder llegar a conocerlo. Él sabía que los suyos estaban muertos y que nunca podría hacerlo y eso era duro. Pero debía ser más duro saber que al menos uno de ellos estaba vivo y ni siquiera conocía tu existencia.

Te haré una promesa, James. – Le miró con esos intimidantes ojos verdes. - Prometo intentar no volver a perder el control al menos hasta que conozcas a Remus.

¡No tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio de esa promesa.! – Exclamó el muchacho.

No tienes que ofrecerme nada. – Pero Silver estaba mirando a través de Harry como los pequeños oseznos jugaban convertidos es sus formas animales.

¿Has vuelto a transformarte? – Curioseó el licántropo.

No. No he podido. Ni siquiera sé como lo hice la primera vez. – Se sinceró.

Entonces te ofrezco un trato. Tú intentas no perder el control sobre tus emociones y yo te ayudo a transformarte. ¿Aceptas? – Harry observó la cara de decisión del muchacho.

Acepto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A varios kilómetros de allí, en una zona pantanosa donde casi no llegaban los rayos de la menguante luna, se llevaban a cabo los rituales de adoración a la Diosa Shapira. La primera de las mujeres panteras. La primera transformada por Salazar Slytherin después de que esta traicionase la confianza que el primer Leviatán había puesto en ella. Los rituales y las danzas durarían varios días donde se le pediría fuerza y valor para acabar con el diablo. Los sacrificios de animales y de personas era llevados a medida que acababa una danza y comenzaban otra. Ofreciendo su propia sangre así como a sus propios hijos a la diosa. Las bebidas estimulantes, ellas con las plantas que tenían a mano y que tenían propiedades alucinógenas, danzaban de uno a otro miembro de la tribu sin importar la edad. Todo ello se detendría el día antes de la gran batalla. Ese día ningún miembro de la tribu se movería más de lo necesario y no bebería otra cosa que no fuese agua. Debían llegar lucidos a la batalla. Tendrían que tener muy claro su objetivo para acabar con él y con los que se interpusiesen en su camino. Acompañados por varios miembros de las otras tribus. Los Tyroll disfrutaban la bebida mientras arrancaban las cabezas de algunos animales pensando que eran antiguos enemigos para después comérselas mientras los panteras devoraban el cuerpo rechazado. Los Dark Kingsley disfrutaban de la danza que los panteras realizaban; uniéndose a ellos en varios momentos realizando sus propios conjuros "mágicos", tomando sus bebidas y disfrutando de los demonios que veían a través de sus mentes. La Reina del Caos, líder de los panteras negras, disfrutaba desde su trono. Su rival sería Moonlight. Ella así lo había decidido y no había nadie presente que se atreviese a contradecir sus deseos. En cuatro días atacarían el poblado de esos estúpidos osos y ya no habría ninguna duda de quien era la líder más fuerte. Ya había acabado con el marido de Moonlight. Ahora acabaría con ella. Los demás ya conocían su premio si lograban alcanzar su meta pero ella era suya. La muerte de su compañero pantera a manos de la licántropo sería vengada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los cuatro días pasaron rápidamente para todos. Demasiado rápidos. Shaka seguía molestando a Harry pero este intentaba no estallar ninguna de las cosas que había en la choza. No siempre lo lograba pero cada día menos cosas explotaban. Franga se había sorprendido con los esfuerzos que hacia por controlar su carácter y la magia que desprendía cada vez que perdía el control. Antes parecía no importarle y saltaba a la mínima provocación de Shaka. Ahora actuaba más astutamente. Incluso había llegado a vengarse de él. Cómo había conseguido esa planta diurética era un misterio para ella ya que la cadena se había acortado de tal forma que solo podía alejarse diez metros de la choza. Aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que Silver tenía algo que ver y no solo por el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Harry casi dominaba la animagia por completo. Silver se había convertido en un estricto profesor. Una vez le había oído decir a Harry que enseñando se parecía más al Profesor Snape que a su padre. Después había mirado a Silver de arriba abajo y se había echado a reír histéricamente balbuciendo algo de un mini- Snape. Era refrescante verle reír así. Sin esa mirada embotada en sus ojos. Confiando en la persona que tenía delante. Sin ninguna muestra de temor, odio o desconfianza. Ójala le hubiese conocido antes. Cuando ella no había sido convertida en licántropo y cuando él aún era libre. Pero ahora tenía a Silver. Alguien que le ligaba a su vida anterior y a sus esperanzas y no sería ella quien se las quitaría. Observó a Shaka ir hacia donde estaban y viendo a los dos muchachos reírse de algo que Silver le había contado decidió que era mejor que Shaka no se enterase de que era lo que le había dicho ya que el joven licántropo no viviría mucho si se enteraba que le había contado la primera vez que Shaka intentó citar a una chica.

Ejem. – Ambos muchachos dieron un respingo mientras se volvían hacia ella. Silver con el cuchillo en la mano dispuesto a atacar al enemigo mientras que Harry se había quedado a media palabra de llamamiento de su espada. – Vaya veo que os alegráis de verme.

No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Gruñó Silver.

Parece que has asustado al principito. – Vino la voz de Shaka detrás de ella. Silver palideció al momento de oír su voz mientras Harry se ponía delante del muchacho. Fue la ligera negación de Franga lo que tranquilizó a los dos muchachos. – Los otros clanes vienen hacia aquí. Tened las armas listas. Tú. – Señaló despectivamente a Harry. – Convoca tu espada. – Fue al momento de llamarla que un fuerte silbido sonó por todo el poblado mientras que la cadena que le había tenido prisionero desaparecía. En menos de tres minutos el poblado de los osos se había puesto en marcha, preparándose para el inminente ataque, y los lobos habían aparecido de la nada tomando posiciones para esa batalla. – Veamos de lo que estas hecho, principito. ¿O vas a salir huyendo otra vez?

Soy un Gryffindor. Los Gryffindor no huimos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Lord miraba su nueva residencia. Ultimando los detalles de esa habitación que no había estado en el plano principal. Una sonrisa macabra se puso en su cara. Solo tres personas podrían estar en ese cuarto. Por dentro estaba resguardada por una cúpula transparente pero que por fuera era una férrea pared blanca. La única blanca de toda su negra fortaleza. El séptimo nivel. Para llegar a ella había que pasar los primeros seis niveles con sus guardianes y sus escudos y aunque llegasen una sorpresa les esperaba en el interior. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Harry cuando se mudasen definitivamente. Pero para eso aún faltaba un tiempo. Primero se realizaría su boda. Tenía que terminar de formar a su familia y nada ni nadie lo impediría. Solo quedaban dos días para que esta se realizase. Después tendría que volver a su plan principal. Llevar a Dumbledore a su terreno. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Hoy se cumplía un mes. Era momento de recuperar a su hijo. Solo esperaba que no le diese un ataque por las sorpresas que le tenía preparado. Salió de la cúpula que conformaba el séptimo nivel para ir a su "Salón" en el sexto nivel. Una simple y única puerta separaba esos dos niveles. Él mismo era el guardián de esa puerta. Para entrar ahí tendrían que matarle y le gustaría saber el estado del intrépido que lo intentase cuando llegase. Si es que llegaba vivo. Dio una ultima mirada a la puerta y desapareció de allí. Era hora de comprobar sus progresos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entregadnos al demonio. – La orden venía de la Reina del Caos. Ella se situaba en lo que sería la mitad de los dos grupos de combatientes junto a Paula que se había proclamado líder de los clanes de los osos y los lobos. Los otros tres clanes estaban en una punta del poblado, a diez metros de la espalda de su líder, mientras que los clanes de los osos y los lobos se situaban en el otro extremo vigilando la espalda de Moonlight. Todos ellos se miraban con odio, con las armas a punto, y vigilando a sus oponentes por si alguno quería empezar pronto la pelea.

Ven a por él si te atreves. - Paula y la Reina del Caos se miraron con la misma intensidad y furia. Ambas con sus cuchillos en las mano dispuestas a acabar con la vida de la otra. De una u otra manera sus venganzas serían satisfechas esta noche. La muerte de sus cónyuges serían pagadas. La Reina del Caos atacó primero. Lanzándose en una rápida carrera a sesgar el cuello de la licántropo. Paula esquivó el ataque pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el cuchillo no la rozase. La pantera lamió la lámina del cuchillo. Saboreando la sangre que allí se había quedado impregnada.

Está no será la única que pruebe, Moonlight. Te vaciare aunque sea a trozos.

Hablas demasiado. – La licántropo lanzó su propio ataque en lo que pronto se estaba convirtiendo en un baile mortal. Las dos mujeres luchaba a muerte y ninguna herida producida por la otra iba a detenerlas. Ambas sabían que ese combate era a muerte. Los golpes y los cortes se producían a una velocidad increíble. Ambas mujeres mostrando la furia en sus ojos. Unos marrones como las cortezas de los árboles. Los otros negros como una noche sin luna. Detuvieron su pelea mientras los miembros de los clanes las veían dar vueltas en circulo. Evaluándose la una a la otra. Sabiendo que la mujer que tenía delante le había arrebatado a su compañero y que merecían algo peor que la muerte. Los miembros del clan de los lobos vieron como Moonlight cambio muy sutilmente el cuchillo que hasta entonces portaba. Hasta entonces había usado un cuchillo de doble filo. Perfecto para ella. El que ahora tenía en las manos era completamente negro. La hoja estaba curveada formando el aspecto de una negra serpiente que parecía despedir veneno de la misma punta. Harry, inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás llamando la atención de Black Shaka que palideció al ver el cuchillo. Aún recordaba cuando su madre lo había usado contra él. La voz de su padre susurrándole en el oído que su muerte había sido culpa suya aún estaba patente en su mente. Pero él había sido muy pequeño para detener a la Reina del Caos. Solo contaba con seis años cuando habían caído en la trampa que la pantera les había tendido. Iban a por él. Querían utilizarle para chantajear a su madre y quedarse con su territorio. Su padre había peleado con uñas y dientes para protegerle y él no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ocurriese. Cuando llegó su madre le encontró llorando junto al cuerpo de sus padre. Nunca olvidaría ni la mirada ni la bofetada que le dio por llorar. Con una voz fría le dijo que su padre se avergonzaría de verle gimotear como un niñato malcriado. Que se levantase y que si quería honrarle se convirtiese en alguien que llegado el momento pudiese vengar su muerte. No lo culpó por lo sucedido pero desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. Su madre había dejado de ser la amorosa madre que había conocido para convertirse en la más peligrosa jefa de los clanes y con ello en una dura instructora para los miembros de su clan. Mató al compañero de la Reina del Caos a sangre fría. Disfrutando de su muerte y de su venganza. Deleitándose en los aullidos de dolor que se oían desde su territorio y que provenían de la líder de los panteras cuando su madre les envió su cuerpo hecho pedazos. Once años habían pasado desde entonces y con ellos el odio y la rivalidad entre las dos líderes. Hoy por fin acabarían con ese odio y si su madre moría tendría que tomar su lugar en el clan. Si su progenitora sucumbía a manos de la Reina del Caos a él le tocaría tomar el liderazgo del clan y con ello el desagravio por la muerte de sus padres. Vio a la Reina del Caos hacer el primer acercamiento. Paula estaba inmóvil. Dejando que la mujer pantera se acercase a ella. La vio levantar el cuchillo para atravesar con él su corazón. La dejo acercarse sin moverse hasta que en el último momento hizo un gesto brusco y rozó el costado de la pantera con el cuchillo. Lo único que vieron los miembros de los clanes era como la líder de los panteras caía al suelo. Sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras que Paula se quedaba de pie al lado de ella. Sin hacer ningún movimiento. Únicamente disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

¿Por qué no nos atacan? – Le preguntó Harry a Franga mientras veía como la Reina del Caos se revolcaba en el suelo ante una nueva estacada de Moonlight.

Nuestras líderes se han desafiado mutuamente. Paula le ha llamado muy sutilmente cobarde y hasta que una de ellas no muera ninguno de los grupos de moverá.

¿ Paula la va a torturar hasta que muera?. – Pregunto el pelinegro ya que le estaba recordando cada vez más a Lord Voldemort.

No. – Oyó la voz de Shaka detrás de él ya que no le perdía de vista no fuese a hacer una locura. – Va a torturarla hasta que la única vía de escape que encuentre sea el suicidio. La más deshonrosa de las muertes.

¿Y cuando muera?

Cuando eso ocurra nos atacaran y el que te mate será el líder de los tres clanes. – Le informó el licántropo con un tono serio que jamás le había dirigido a él.

Si eso pasa estaríamos en desventaja. Podemos con ellos por separado pero si se unen, a largo plazo, no tendrán muchos problemas en aniquilarnos. – Le explicó Silver.

Así que no te dejes matar, principito, o te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno. – No era una amenaza. Se lo estaba aseverando mientras sacaba su cuchillo al ver como la Reina del Caos se había clavado su propio cuchillo en el corazón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estas preciosa, cielo. – Molly Weasley veía a su hija en ese atril. Con un vestido rosa pálido que resaltaba el color de su pelo mientras que una pequeña rosa blanca adornaba una de las mangas. Molly se había negado a que su hija llevase algo pagado por el que no debe ser nombrado pero Nelly Esp, la dueña de "Merlinjj. Túnicas para todas las ocasiones." les había dicho que tenía órdenes de que la tela del vestido, Varie de Fanel, tenía que ser esa y que ya estaba pagado.

Volveré, mamá. Te lo prometo. – Ginny sabía que a su madre estaban a punto de saltársele las lágrimas por la desesperación. Su única hija iba a meterse por propia voluntad en una guarida de serpientes. – Dumbledore no permitirá que me pase nada malo y tengo que hacer esto por Bill y por Harry.

Cariño...

No, mamá. Bill es mi hermano y le quiero. A Harry le debo una deuda de mago y no voy a vivir con la deshonra de no haberla devuelto. Si no hubiese sido por Harry ahora mismo estaría muerta. El diario hubiese acabado conmigo. Él arriesgó su vida por mi. Por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Se enfrentó a un basilisco y a Tom Ryddle con solo doce años por salvarme y después consiguió que no me expulsasen. Es algo que nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente. ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi si me hubiesen expulsado?. ¿Crees que algún otro colegio me hubiese aceptado¿Qué hubiesen creído mi inocencia?. Harry hizo algo más que salvarme la vida. Me dio la oportunidad de vivirla.

Lo sé cariño. Pero aún así no puedo dejar de preocuparme. – Una lechuza marrón se detuvo en el mostrador de la tendera ofreciendo la pata a Ginny Weasley.

Ya está, señorita Weasley. – Nelly había terminado de arreglar el vestido. Su tercera obra de arte en un mes. Lástima que hubiesen sido para el ser más odiado de la sociedad mágica.

Es de Dumbledore. – Le informó su madre recogiendo el paquete de la erguida lechuza. Ginny abrió el paquete para encontrar un medallón de oro con un ópalo de color rojo sangre que sería un complemento perfecto para su vestido. Junto a este había una nota. _" Señorita Weasley: Este medallón es un porkey. Si por algún motivo se encontrara en peligro únicamente debe apretar el ópalo y será trasladada a mi despacho. Espero que le guste el colgante. Un amigo mío lo eligió."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las tres tribus no habían dudado ni un solo segundo en atacar. Todos sus miembros con una clara idea en la mente. Matar a Leviatán. Harry miraba a sus compañeros de batalla. Silver se había situado a su derecha mientras que Franga estaba a su izquierda pero si hubiese mirado detrás de él habría visto que Shaka le estaba cubriendo la retaguardia. Ya no había posibilidad de detener aquello. Si no quería morir y que mataran a sus compañeros tendría que pelear. Y está vez conscientemente. Sabiendo que arrebataba vidas por propia voluntad. Estudió su espada. La espada que le declaraba Slytherin. La espada que había arrebatado demasiadas vidas a lo largo de los siglos y que ahora él utilizaría para lo mismo. La puso en posición de ataque mientras veía a dos Tyroll yendo a por él. Un ruido a su lado le hizo mirar a su derecha. Silver peleaba contra un pantera negra mientras que Franga había empezado a atacar a un Dark Kingsley. No pudo seguir mirando ya que tuvo que concentrarse en los dos ataques simultáneos que los dos orcos habían lanzado con sus armas. Tuvo que agacharse, levantarse y retroceder un paso en un solo segundo. Si hubiese tardado más tiempo el primer ataque le hubiese atravesado la cabeza con una flecha mientras que el otro, una estocada con una espada, iba dirigido a sus piernas pero al haberse agachado le hubiese rebanado el cuello. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensarlo. Su cuerpo había reaccionado instintivamente. En un solo segundo había asestado una patada en la entrepierna, propinado un gancho de derecha y cortado la cabeza del Tyroll que llevaba la espada. Eso enfureció más al otro que contraatacó lanzando una nueva flecha dirigida al corazón, haciendo que Harry tuviese que volver a agacharse, y cogiendo la espada de su compañero arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el muchacho. Harry podía oler y sentir el odio que sentía hacia su persona. Sabía que de allí uno de los dos no saldría vivo. Detuvo la estocada con su propia espada. Tal y como O'Sullivan le había enseñado a hacerlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que casi todo lo que le había enseñado O'Sullivan eran ataques. Él le había enseñado a matar con la espada mientras que Paula le había enseñado a hacerlo sin ella. Lanzó su propio ataque. Sabiendo donde golpear con la espada y donde las estocadas serían mortales.

El orco no se amilanó. Su deber era matar a ese demonio. Sintió como la sangre brotaba de uno de sus brazos donde el leviatán le había golpeado. Habían enseñado bien a ese ser a luchar. Dio un rugido mientras atacaba al Slytherin. Él sería su próxima comida. Ese era uno de los premios por acabar con ese ser con apariencia de humano. Quien lo matase podría saborear su carne. La carne y la sangre de un demonio. Él era su premio y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.

Harry detuvo la estocada. El sudor empezaba a surcar su frente mientras que sus brazos se hacían cada vez más pesados. Sabía que el orco tenía más experiencia y mas fuerza que él y que si no acababa con esa pelea pronto estaría en desventaja. Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que se defendía de las estacadas mortales que producía el Tyroll. No escuchaba los sonidos de las peleas que sucedían a su alrededor ni los muertos que empezaban a ensuciar el poblado. Solo eran su rival y él. Levantó la espada sabiendo que esa sería su última estocada. Sintió al orco levantar su propia espada y dirigirse hacía él. Escuchó como surcaba el aire buscando su cuerpo a la vez que él hacia lo mismo con la suya a la vez que buscaba el cuerpo de su rival. Sintió el frío de la espada del orco contra su cuerpo a la vez que la ligera resistencia que su espada producía al sesgar la carne hasta que cada uno quedo en la posición inicial del otro. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento más. Ni siquiera cuando Harry empezó a sentir la sangre deslizarse por su cuerpo. Ni cuando el Tyroll sintió el calor de su carne recién cortada. Ningún sonido. Ninguna visión. Hasta que un cuerpo cayó. La mitad superior hacia la derecha mientras que la inferior caía hacia la izquierda. Solo en ese momento Harry volvió a sentir los sonidos y los olores de la batalla mientras se agarraba el sangrante brazo izquierdo. Miró a su alrededor. Franga tenía una fea herida en la pierna pero aún así se mantenía en pie peleando contra el que se atreviese a acercarse a ella. Kei seguía luchando contra el líder de los Tyroll mientras que Paula había acabado con la vida de la Reina del Caos y ahora se estaba ocupando de sus hijos. Shaka estaba a diez pasos por detrás de él. Luchando contra tres Dark Kingsley. No podía negar que llevaba la misma sangre que Paula. Pero a quien le interesaba encontrar no lo veía. ¿Dónde estaba Silver?. Giró en un circulo completo. Buscando al hijo de Remus. La última vez que lo había visto estaba luchando contra un pantera negra. Agudizó su vista hacia un punto determinado del campamento. Allí estaba. En su forma de lobo. Luchando contra otra pantera. No pudo seguir observándolo dado que un nuevo ataque le estaba viniendo por la derecha. Una gran pantera se le había echado encima. Clavando sus garras en el brazo herido haciendo que soltase la espada junto con un grito de dolor. Sintió su odio que empezaba a surgir. Tenía que controlarlo. Se lo había prometido a Silver. Si no lo hacia no mataría solo a los miembros de las otras tribus sino que también acabaría con las tribus de los osos y los lobos. Los miembros de todas las tribus se detuvieron en sus peleas mientras que veían las piedras empezar a volar por los aires. Todos ellos conscientes del poder que albergaba el chico y lo que podía hacer con él. La pantera que estaba encima del Leviatán se detuvo un segundo. Como acobardándose ante el poder que estaba surgiendo pero esa sangre olía demasiado tentadora. Quería devorar esa sangre aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Era su premio. Sería líder. Clavó sus dientes en la fuente de ese delicioso olor provocando un espasmo de dolor en el agitante chico a la vez que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar mientras la sangre caía por la comisura de boca. Lo miembros de las tribus retrocedieron un paso. Sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

CREAD ESCUDOS. – Se oyó la voz de Paula. - KEI. RETROCEDED. – No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Los lobos crearon un escudo pero aún así no pudieron evitar que dos Tyroll quedasen dentro de él. No obstante parecía que estaban paralizados. Viendo como el pantera negra iba a saborear la carne de su enemigo.

Los miembros de los otros clanes viendo que los osos y los lobos se alejaban todo lo posible del escudo no dudaron en hacer lo mismo. Todos ellos viendo como el pantera negra clavaba sus dientes en la piel del Leviatán a la vez que una extraña luz cubría su cuerpo. Poco a poco el cuerpo de la pantera empezó a levitar mientras Harry no apartaba la mirada de ella. Con una lentitud pasmosa el cuerpo de la pantera empezó a hincharse. Primero su cuerpo, después sus extremidades para acabar por la cabeza. Era como un globo que estuviese siendo hinchado muy lentamente. Hasta que llegó lo inevitable. El hinchado cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos quedando estos en las paredes del escudo que los lobos habían creado. La batalla se había detenido por completo. Los dos Tyroll que habían quedado dentro del escudo no tardaron mucho en reaccionar. El chico estaba gravemente herido. Sería más fácil acabar con él. Paula y los demás vieron sus intenciones. Quitaron el escudo lo más rápido que pudieron pero aún así no iban a llegar a tiempo. De repente una luz verde atravesó a todos los combatientes haciendo que los dos Tyroll se quedaran inertes en el suelo. Cuando las tribus miraron hacia el que había lanzado el rayo verde solo vieron un pequeño lobo de no más de doce años mientras sostenía entre sus manos un palo de madera. Todo se quedo silencioso hasta que empezaron a escucharse unos ligeros aplausos. Cuando todos volvieron la vista hacia donde provenían vieron a un ser de ojos rojos y rostro serpentino que los miraba a todos ellos con una frialdad extrema.

Interesante. Muy interesante.

¿Quién es... – Kei intentaba encontrar un calificativo - ese? – Le susurró a Silver que era quien le quedaba más cerca.

Lord Voldemort. – Le devolvió en un susurro mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Sabía que nunca había atacado a su tribu pero el estado de Harry podía cambiar esto.

EL LEVIATÁN. – Gritó uno de los Dark Kingsley a la vez que intentaba atacar al Lord junto a los miembros de otras tribus. Pronto descubrieron que había sido un grave error ya que su vida duró lo que tardó el rayo verde en impactar contra ellos. Eso paralizó cualquier otra idea que surgiera de volver a atacarle y más aún cuando de repente la mayoría de los lobos les estaban apuntando con esos palos.

Tom. – Lo nombró Paula cuando el Lord llegó hasta ella.

Vengo a llevarme a Harry. – Declaró el Lord. Kei iba a negarse cuando Franga y Silver le echaron un hechizo petrificador.

¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – Preguntó Paula.

Desde que comenzó está pelea.

¿Qué te ha parecido? – Le preguntó como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

Es bueno con la espada pero eso ya lo sabía. ¿Qué tal es cuerpo a cuerpo?

Ha aprendido bastante. Tendrán problemas para vencerle. El problema es su magia. – Mejor que se enterase por ella que no más tarde y destruyese todo su clan.

No lo creo. Pienso que ha hecho un gran progreso con los descontroles que sufría.

¿Lo sabías? – Le preguntó incrédula.

Por supuesto. No hay nada de él que no sepa. Su magia se descontrolaba cuando _Txa't_ no le detenía por eso cuando la serpiente murió sabía que tendrías que encontrar una forma de que aprendiera a controlar esos arrebatos. Y si no me equivoco tuviste ayuda del pequeño Lupin. – Señaló a Silver que retrocedió un paso ante la mirada de traición que Harry le había dado.

¿Nos has estado espiando? – Tom la miró ofendido.

Te di mi palabra. – Paula sonrió y sabiamente decidió cambiar de tema.

No controla por completo la animagia. – Le informó. – Y con respecto a sus tareas... – Le devolvió la varita.

¿Cuántas? – La voz tenía un deje de molestia.

Solo las escritas. No podía arriesgarme a que soltase la cadena.

¿Qué cadena? – Ahora sí. Ese susurró frío que helaba la sangre y que hizo que el pelaje de los que lo oían se erizase a la par que retrocedían.

Una de las cosas que más valora es su libertad así que cada vez que perdía el control acortábamos la cadena. No nos quedó más remedio que ponérsela. Le salió el espíritu... ¿Cómo lo llamas?... Gryffindor y casi consigue matarse.

Quiero una explicación más detallada de eso, Paula. – No era una petición. Fue hasta Harry ante la atenta mirada de todos y examinó la herida de su hombro. – Te esperó en mi despacho antes de la boda.

Por supuesto. – Contestó la licántropo. Cuando los demás volvieron a mirar donde estaban el Lord y Harry solo encontraron un espacio vacío.

¿Por qué se lo has contado? – Le preguntó Shaka que al igual que su madre sabía que no le haría ninguna gracia.

Porque prefiero contarle eso a como le enseñe a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

¿Qué hacemos con estos? – Indicó a los miembros de las otras tribus que estaban inmóviles ante las varitas que los apuntaban.

Borradles la memoria y dejad que se marchen. – Puso una mueca desdeñosa. - La vida sería muy aburrida sin ellos.

¿Los osos?

También. Que nadie le recuerde.


	69. Formando una familia 1

**Capítulo 68. Formando una familia I.**

¿Dónde está? – Fue la pregunta que salió de la boca de Harry cuando el Lord le hizo aparecer en el "Salón" y "No te importa" se puso a sanarle el hombro sin permitir que se levantara de donde estaba sentado. El suelo. Aunque tampoco creía que llegara muy lejos. Controlar su poder se había llevado gran parte de sus energías.

Harry. – El tono de advertencia mientras el Lord se sentaba en su trono le daba a entender que no se lo diría y que no siguiera ese tema de conversación.

¿Dónde. Está. Sirius? – Harry no se iba a amilanar. Había pasado por demasiado como para no insistir. Intentaba ponerse de pie pero "No te importa" volvió a impedírselo.

Vuelve a preguntarlo y te lo traeré en pedazos. – Fue la fría respuesta.

Le necesitas vivo. – Le retó mientras intentaba evitar que un quejido saliese de su boca. Le hubiese puesto lo que le hubiese puesto "No te importa" escocía como si tuviese miles de agujas clavadas en el cuerpo para después dejar un leve cosquilleo. Tuvo que reprimir sus instintos de golpear al hombre. Después de todo no podía atacar a los mortífagos.

Vivo pero no entero. – Eso acalló a Harry. No dudaba que fuese a hacerlo pero aún así no iba a dejar de investigar. Alguien debía saber donde estaba su padrino.

¿Y Aly?. – La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Voldemort le dio un escalofrío. - ¿Dónde está Aly? – Demandó frenéticamente. - ¿Don...

Mi señor. – "No te importa" se alejó de Harry que se puso alerta ante el inusitado comportamiento del hombre. - Puede comenzar.- Al intentar ponerse en pie Harry se dio cuenta que los músculos no le respondían. Intentaba ponerse en pie pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar como si se hubiera quedado dormido y lo único que consiguió fue que su cuerpo terminara de caer al suelo.

No te preocupes, chico. Es solo un relajante muscular. – Le informó "No te importa"- No podemos dejar que te muevas mientras te ponemos a tu nuevo guardián.

Cierra los ojos, Harry. –Advirtió el Lord mientras veía como "No te importa" los cerraba tan fuerte que se podía sentir su miedo ante cualquier ranura que pudiese ver la luz. Harry empezó sentir pánico. Solo conocía un ser al que no se pudiese mirar. En su mente pasando todos los recuerdos y sensaciones que ya viviera una vez. Su miedo empezó a hacerse patente cuando las cosas del "Salón" comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. De no haber estado tan cansado, a causa de haber luchado contra los miembros de las tribus, seguramente ya estarían explotando. – Cálmate. – Pero Harry no iba a calmarse. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos buscando a ese endemoniado ser. Intentaba moverse de donde estaba pero su cuerpo seguía sin obedecerle. – Mírame, Harry. – El Lord le cogió la cabeza haciendo que fijase los verdes en los rojos cuando un perceptible siseo empezó a escucharse. – Relájate o te atacara. – Después puso su mano en los ojos del muchacho para que todo se volviera negro para él mientras le apartaba mechones de la frente en un intento de que se calmara.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó mientras el Lord llamaba al animal.

Mataste a _Txa't_. Desprendes demasiado poder como para que una serpiente normal pueda soportarlo. – Sintió que Harry intentaba alejarse cuando el reptil empezó a rozar su brazo.

¿Por qué un basilisco?- Demandó mientras el Lord señalaba a la mortífera víbora con su varita y murmuraba el hechizo.

Es la más poderosa de las serpientes. Aunque no sea mas que una cría será capaz de detenerte si pierdes el control o si vuelves a intentar escapar.– En ese momento Harry sintió una quemazón. Señal que el basilisco se había quedado grabado en la muñequera. Cuando el Lord le permitió volver a ver comprobó que los rojos no habían apartado la vista de él. – Y matará a cualquiera que intente alejarte de mí.

Te odio.

Aprenderás a quererme.

Nunca. – El Lord solo le dirigió una sonrisa que dejaba un claro mensaje, "Lo veremos", a la vez que apuntaba la varita entre sus ojos. Un segundo más tarde todo fue oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el castillo de Svenko había demasiado movimiento y eso era algo que claramente disgustaba y esperanzaba a Sirius. Demasiado movimiento significaba que algún ataque se estaba fraguando pero también significaba una oportunidad de escapar. Después de tantas partidas de ajedrez jugadas con el líder del clan Nuck Sirius le había pedido que empezasen a apostar dado que el juego empezaba a hacérsele aburrido y monótono. El líder había concordado con él en ciertos puntos de las apuestas. No se apostaba nada que el vampiro pudiese considerar importante ni nada que pudiese pensar que entraba dentro de su plan para escapar. Aguja e hilo para poder remendar su raida túnica. Un libro. Le había solicitado expresamente "Guerra y paz" dado que se iba a pasar allí encerrado mucho tiempo. Un sillón. Para estar más cómodo mientras leía. Poder utilizar la colcha de la cama para poder leer el libro en el sillón sin morirse de frío. Una cerveza de mantequilla para disfrutarla con el libro. Nada importante y que le había costado más de cincuenta partidas perdidas. Pero ahora era el momento de poner en marcha su plan. Se movió hasta quedarse debajo de la cama. Necesitaba uno de los muelles de esta. Refunfuñó cuando empezaba a hacerse patente la ley de Murphy y el jodido muelle se negaba a salir de su posición. Pero después de maldecirlo trece veces y pillarse los dedos con el maldito muelle por fin lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Ahora solamente tenía que enderezarlo un poco. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído a ella. Se oían ruidos lejanos pero no detrás de la puerta. Bendijo a los muggles y a que Lily les obligara a ver aquel chisme llamado "teblecision". Aquello les había dado muy buenas ideas para su séptimo año en Hogwarts y una forma de que no pudieran descubrirlos por sus varitas ya que el método era totalmente muggle. Metió y giró el muelle en la cerradura hasta que oyó un "click". Sonrió para sus adentros. La primera parte de su plan había sido un completo éxito. Ahora debía ser cuidadoso. Guardó la bobina de hilo y la aguja en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, tomó la colcha y se la puso sobre los hombros a la vez que tomaba el libro y lo sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo. Salió de la habitación si hacer ningún sonido. Ser un merodeador y prófugo de Azkaban le había enseñado a ser silencioso. Intentó opacar el castañeteo de los dientes. Fuera de aquella habitación hacia un frío infernal. Se puso una parte de la colcha encima de la nariz. Si seguía respirando el aire tal y como venía seguramente se le congelarían los pulmones. Siguió bajando por la torre. Ocultándose entre las sombras cuando notaba a cualquier ser que pudiese acecharle. Buscaba un lugar que sabia que tendría que estar en el castillo. Sabía que no podía salir al exterior ya que las temperaturas de fuera le matarían pero su plan salía bien no tendría que salir exactamente al exterior. Llego hasta el final de la torre. Debía haber llegado a la segunda plante del aquel castillo. Desde allí se oían los gritos de los prisioneros. Sintió un estremecimiento al oír a uno de ellos. Debía de haber sido dado por nomás que un adolescente. Siguió caminando y revisando cada una de las habitaciones que encontraba. Sabía que en la situación que estaba no podía hacer nada por ellos. Él se había convertido en su única esperanza para sobrevivir. Tenía que escapar de allí para poder volver con refuerzos. Escuchó a dos vampiros acercarse hacia donde estaba él. Se ocultó detrás de uno de los tapices del castillo. El dibujo mostraba el nacimiento de Drácula como alma inmortal de una forma que hasta al más valiente le hubiese dado escalofríos. Notó como los vampiros se detenían y olían el aire. Rezó por que su plan no fuese a fallar en ese momento. Si lo atrapaban ya no tendría más oportunidades. Se le erizó el pelo de los brazos cuando otro estremecedor grito surcó el aire y los vampiros se apresuraron hacia donde Sirius pensaba eran las mazmorras. Se volvió a arrebujar contra la colcha. El frío se hacia cada vez más patente. Necesitaba encontrar ese lugar ya. Un pensamiento macabro pasó en ese instante por su mente. ¿Y si no existía?. ¿Y si esos vampiros se deshacían de las varitas de sus prisioneros?. Rezó mentalmente por que eso no sucediese. Una varita mágica era muy bien pagada en el mercado negro. No todos querían utilizar sus propias varitas para cierto tipo de crímenes. Sobretodo aquellos que engrandecían el nombre de su familia como sangres limpias al servicio de quien no debe ser nombrado. Primer piso. Si no estaba ahí ya no podría bajar más . La mayoría de los vampiros se estaban concentrando en la planta baja. Parecía que estaban sorteando algo entre ellos. Algo de una guardia y de toda la comida que quisieran. Escuchó ligeramente algo de una fortaleza especial. Una que nadie sería capaz de perpetrar. No prestó mayor atención. Ya lo averiguaría cuando volviese a acabar con estos malditos chupa sangres. Se detuvo antes de girar la siguiente esquina. Dos vampiros vigilaban una de las puertas. Si no estaba allí lo que buscaba que el infierno lo tragara dado que ya no tendría más oportunidades. Tomó la bobina de hilo y ató con ella el libro que no había soltado en todo el camino. Lo situó en el lugar más alto que encontró y desenrolló la bobina hasta que quedó situado detrás de uno de los tapices. Era ahora o nunca. Con un golpe seco tiró de la bobina haciendo que el libro cayera al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Los vampiros que estaban en la puerta se movieron a la velocidad de un segundo hacia donde estaba el libro. El segundó que utilizó un perro negro para introducirse en la habitación. Sirius podría haber gritado de alegría. Cientos de varitas se mostraban a sus pies. Tomó una de ellas sin importarle que estuviera llena de sangre. Cogió la aguja con la otra mano y solo dijo una palabra.

"_Portus_"- Había convertido la aguja en un translador. Uno que le llevaría directamente a Hogwarts.

Sintió su cuerpo elevarse a la vez que los vampiros le miraban sin poder hacer nada. Estaba saliendo de esa maldita prisión. Sonrió internamente hasta que sintió que algo no iba bien. Había sido como un choque. Se sintió desubicado por un instante. Hasta que un gritó a pocos metros de él le sacó de su aturdimiento. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Estaba en las "_cocinas_". Decenas de vampiros alimentándose de los prisioneros. Saboreando su sangre y dejándola escurrir por sus bocas a la vez que le miraban.

Serás uno de nosotros, Black. – La voz había sonado muy cerca para su gusto y no era para menos. – La barrera que puso el Lord no te permitirá escapar. - Svenko estaba a un solo centímetro detrás de él y se lo había susurrado en el oído haciendo que todo el vello de Sirius se erizase.

SIRIUS. – El desgarrador grito había sonado muy familiar. Demasiado para el gusto del animago. Con todo el coraje Gryffindor que pudo reunir se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un pelirrojo que hubiese deseado no volver a ver en la vida antes que en esa situación.

¿Bill? – Si antes se le había erizado el vello de todo el cuerpo ahora sentía que iba a empezar a volvérsele blanco.

Despídete de tu amigo, Black.- Un segundo más tarde Sirius no era más que una masa informe en el suelo. – Llevadlo a la torre.

¿Por qué no nos permitiste detenerle? – Le preguntó el vampiro que llevaba a Sirius como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. Segundo al mando dentro del propio clan y único capaz de hablar a Svenko sin utilizar el señor o el padre. – Sabíamos que había escapado desde que puso el primer pie fuera de la torre.

Quería comprobar hasta donde llega su habilidad. – Miró a la inconsciente forma. - Y la verdad es que me ha sorprendido. No es un vulgar mago que supedita todo a sus poderes. Tiene instinto, coraje y determinación. Será un gran general dentro de nuestras filas.

¿El que no debe ser nombrado está de acuerdo?

Cuando deje de necesitarlo es todo mío.

Nunca aceptara ser un vampiro.

¿Y quien te ha dicho que le daré la oportunidad de elegir?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tom. Tenemos que hablar. – Los mortífagos que estaban en el "Salón" se sobresaltaron ante la osadía de la extraña mujer que había aparecido delante de ellos. Solo con mirarla los mortífagos supieron que era peligrosa y que se hubiese presentado ante el Lord con nada más que una camiseta y unos pantalones raidos, todo al estilo muggle, y que este no la hubiese matado les daba a entender que contaba con su beneplácito. Después de todo, todos ellos estarían muertos solo de haber pronunciado la primera palabra. - ¿Dónde está Harry? – Ahora sí estaban interesados en ella. No solo porque había llamado al muchacho por su nombre sino que ninguno de ellos osaría hacerle una pregunta al Lord. Y mucho menos esa pregunta. No si no querían ser considerados espías y matados al instante.

Fuera. – Los mortífagos tardaron un segundo en reaccionar. El segundo en que vieron como el Lord comenzaba a levantar su varita contra ellos. Un segundo después solo dos personas y un cadáver estaban en el "Salón". – En su cuarto. ¿Qué sucede? – Paula cogió uno de los pergaminos que llevaba con ella y se lo mostró al Lord.

He encontrado a tu espía. – El Lord levantó una ceja mientras recogía el pergamino. Después lo revisó y miró inquisitivamente a la licántropo.

¿Harry? – La incredulidad puesta en el nombre mencionado. – Pero el veritaserum...

Ni siquiera creo que lo sepa. Para él es algo que le obligáis a hacer. Me extrañó que tuviera que hacerlo exactamente a las diez de la noc..– El olor a quemado le hizo ponerse alerta. El Lord miraba con una tranquilidad pasmosa el ardiente pergamino hasta que no fue mas que una ardiente masa de cenizas en el suelo.

Voy a descuartizarle lentamente. – Paula no dudaba que fuese a hacerlo.- Pero antes sabrá lo que es enfrentarse a un Slytherin. Lo que es utilizar a mi hijo contra mi. – Paula jamás le había visto tan enfadado. En todos los años que hacia que le conocía jamás había visto a Tom con esa mirada psicópata.

Tom. Creo que podemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor. – Cualquier otro hubiese salido corriendo por la mirada que le echó. - ¿Quiénes saben que el cachorro está aquí?

Kaish, su padre y yo. – Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la licántropo.

¿Nadie más? – El Lord negó con la cabeza. - Pues si quieren a Harry entonces se lo daremos. No dejes que nadie le vea antes de la boda. Mis "amigos" y mi clan se ocuparan de esos tipos. Solo tenemos que volver a "rehacer" su trabajo.

¿Estas segura?

Son "néikit". – Expresó como si eso lo aclarase todo.- Ahora mi segundo asunto. – Sacó el otro pergamino que llevaba con ella. – Harry encontró esto. Se puso histérico cuando dos magos que lo llevaban hablaron de él. Mencionaron a Slytherin y su relación con algo llamado "sats". – La palabra "magos" hizo que el Lord se levantara de un salto y que para la última le arrebatara el pergamino de las manos.

¿Dónde están esos magos? – Si Paula no le conociese pensaría que estaba alterado sobre lo que pudiesen saber.

Muertos. Los panteras acabaron con ellos. – La forma tensa de Voldemort se relajó algo en ese punto.

¿Harry lo vio? – Preguntó más inquieto que alterado.

Creo que no pero aunque lo haya visto no creo que lo entendiese. – El Lord levantó una ceja.- Pienso que es egipcio. – Aclaró la mujer mientras el mago desenrollaba el pergamino para encontrarse con los antiguos jeroglíficos. – Necesitaras un experto para traducirlo.

Tengo uno. Uno que no podrá traicionarme.

¿Estas seguro?

Los Gryffindor son demasiado predecibles.

Tu cachorro no lo es.

Medio Gryffindor. Medio Slytherin. Una combinación inusual.

Más bien mortal.

¿Lo suficiente para encadenarle?. – La pregunta fue hecha con un tono conversacional pero Paula sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Lo suficiente para trazar un plan como un Slytherin y llevarlo a cabo como un Gryffindor. – Había hecho un punto sin explicar demasiado.

Suele hacerlo. – Cualquiera que viese y escuchase el tono de Voldemort en ese momento pensaría que era un abnegado padre que se quejaba de las múltiples veces que le había dicho a su desordenado hijo que recogiese sus juguetes.

Casi no sobrevive. Si no hubiese sido por Silver y Franga no lo hubiese contado. Solo a él se le ocurre interferir en medio de una batalla y hacer que los miembros de todos los clanes contra los que luchábamos le atacasen.

¿Y así fue como consiguió todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos? – La asumición hizo sonreír internamente a Paula.

No quería que te enterases de eso. – Era verdad. Lo único bueno es que Tom no tendría que saber que fue ella. Mejor que no lo supiera nunca. Un ligero sonido la hizo sobresaltarse a la vez que el Lord miraba hacia el techo.

Mi serpiente se ha despertado. Mejor que le encierre antes de que nadie sepa que está aquí. – Tom hizo aparecer una imagen de dos hombres. – Paula, estos son míos. Si aparecen por allí los quiero vivos.

Te enviare el trabajo. Van a tener una bonita sorpresa. – Con esto Paula agarró fuertemente el colgante que llevaba al cuello y desapareció.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny Weasley acababa de empezar su clase de Historia de la Magia. Llevaba diez minutos de ella y ya empezaba a notar el sopor en que la parsimoniosa voz del profesor Binns sumergía a toda la clase. Era la tercera vez que se pellizcaba para intentar coger un apunte decente pero sabía que no iba a ser posible. Hacia días que no conseguía pegar ojo por las noches y por el día estaba ausente. Los profesores hacían la vista gorda a su estado. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabían que la muchacha no estaría en las mejores condiciones y que tal vez ni siquiera volviese con vida en la aventura en la que se había enfrascado. Ginny sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un locura pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Su vestido estaba listo, el colgante que le había entregado el Profesor Dumbledore en su cuello desde el día que lo había recibido y su ultima voluntad escrita en un trozo de pergamino en su cuarto. Ya no le quedaba nada por cumplir. Lo peor había sido hablar con sus hermanos. Lo había postergado durante días pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se iba a meter en una guarida de serpientes y todos ellos lo sabían pero la única que admitía que tenía muy pocas oportunidades de salir con vida de allí era ella. Aún así había sido una charla que le había enseñado lo mucho que sus hermanos la querían. Llena de lloros y recuerdos. Sus padres se habían mudado al colegio para estar el mayor tiempo posible con su hija. Aún intentaban hacerla cambiar de idea. Ya habían perdido a un hijo. No querían también perder a su única hija. Pero ni las suplicas de su madre ni los ruegos de su padre la iban a hacer cambiar de opinión. Los Weasley no tendrían muchas posesiones materiales pero lo que si tenían era su palabra y la palabra y orgullo de un Weasley valía más que todos los galeones del mundo. Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó los crecientes cuchicheos que empezaban a formarse en la clase. El profesor Binns había detenido su diatriba ya que algo inesperado había ocurrido. Algo que no había sucedido nunca. Una lechuza marrón entro por la ventana y se situó delante de la pelirroja. La muchacha, tan metida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notó que estaba allí y fue el codazo de su compañera de pupitre la que la hizo reaccionar. La lechuza la miró despectivamente y después le ofreció la pata entregándole el pergamino que portaba. Ni siquiera esperó recompensa, atención o respuesta. Le dio una mirada molesta y se marchó por donde había venido. Ginny se quedó allí, inmóvil, con el pergamino en la mano mientras todos sus compañeros lo señalaban y comenzaban a murmurar a mayor velocidad. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que abrió el pergamino, lo leyó con atención y volvió a sentarse en su sitio mientras el pergamino se quemaba. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, donde y cuando la esperaban. Miró a sus compañeros que aún la señalaban, cogió su pluma y se dirigió al translucido profesor.

¿Seguimos?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Harry despertó lo primero que hizo fue intentar levantarse. "No te importa" le había vendado el hombro y el cuello allí donde la pantera negra le había herido por lo que en ese momento tenía ese brazo inutilizado sumado a que el relajante muscular aún estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo le costó mucho más de lo que pensaba poder ponerse de pie y dar los cuatro pasos que había recorrido. En su mente solo corría una idea. Tenía que encontrar a Aly. No le había gustado nada la reacción del Lord cuando preguntó por ella. Se había pasado un mes completo viviendo y siendo educada por mortífagos. Eso podía cambiar y / o volver loco a cualquiera. Sin contar que Voldemort no tenía paciencia alguna y podía haberla vuelto loca a base de "_cruciatus_".

Vuelve a la cama. – La sibilante voz detrás de él hizo que pegara un bote y que al intentar darse la vuelta a la vez cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

¿Dónde está A...

¿No me has oído? – El tono le erizó el pelo del cogote. El Lord no estaba de buen humor.

Sí, se... padre. - Intentaba levantarse pero la droga, que todavía hacia efecto, y su brazo herido se negaban a que pudiera cumplir el mandato. Lo intentó durante varios minutos hasta que el Lord se apiadó de él y lo levitó hasta la cama.

Tienes prohibido salir de aquí. Kaish, su padre o yo te traeremos la comida. No te acerques a las ventanas o la puerta. Si lo haces "_Arihx_" – le dio una mirada a la muñequera. - te aturdirá. Tus clases se han suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Y quiero que te aprendas esto. – Le puso un libro, que hubiese dejado a "Historia de Hogwarts" como un simple panfleto, entre los brazos. – Todos los herederos de sangre pura lo conocen. No espero menos de ti. En la ceremonia te encontraras con magos que remontan su linaje por más de doscientas generaciones. Quiero que sepas reconocer a cada uno de ellos por sus ancestros más importantes. La habitación está cerrada e insonorizada así que nada ni nadie te molestara. No saldrás de aquí y no verás a nadie hasta que puedas conocer y tratar a cada uno por su alcurnia. ¿Entendido?

Pe... pe...pero... – Si aquello tenía que tener más de veinte mil páginas.

¿Lo has entendido? – El brillo rojo de sus ojos era menos aterrador que su voz.

Sí, padre.

No conseguirá saberse ese libro a tiempo. – Le expresó Kaish cuando el Lord volvió al "Salón".

Lo sé. – El Lord tenía una mirada entre pensativa y sarcástica. – Solo quiero matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

¿Cuánto crees que tarde en descubrirlo? – Le pregunto Kaish que sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Lord mientras veía como una lechuza se posaba delante de él.

Lo suficiente para que el ataque se lleve a cabo y pueda seguir con mi plan sin interferencia. – Le contestó mientras recogía el pergamino de la pata del animal.

¿Y me dirás cual es ese plan? – Kaish puso cara de niña buena mientras rozaba sus labios con los del Lord. Llevaba días intentando saber que era lo que el Lord le tenía preparado como regalo de boda.

No. ¿Alexia? – Kaish hizo un puchero. Sabía que cuando su prometido decía no es que era no.

Con Snape. – Kaish hizo un ligero gruñido. - ¿Te fías de él?

No. – Le respondió mientras leía el pergamino. – MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA.

¿Querido? – Kaish dio un salto hacia atrás mientras el Lord se levantaba furioso.

Voy a matarlos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Paula se apareció en el "Salón" ya habían pasado varios días desde su última visita. El Lord aún estaba enfadado por la carta que había recibido pocos días antes pero aún así su mente empezaba a calibrar algunas ideas para que esos inútiles no estropeasen sus planes. Nadie iba a estropear sus planes estando tan cerca. Empezaba a anochecer y el Lord no dejaba de observar por la ventana. Como si estuviese esperando algo. Fue el ligero carraspeo de Paula el que le hizo sobresaltarse y volver con la varita en la mano en menos de un segundo. Paula le dio una dulce sonrisa como si no hubiese roto un plato en la vida.

¿Estás un poco nervioso, no?

¿Lo has traído?

Recién hecho. Les dejara en medio del poblado de los panteras negras. Están muy alterados desde la "desgraciada" muerte de su líder. – Cualquiera que hubiese visto su cara diría que era el de una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura.

¿Qué oportunidades tienen de escapar?

Ninguna. En cuanto aparezcan los míos pondrán escudos anti- desaparición. No podrán huir y si alguno de ellos lo consiguiese se encontraría con nosotros.

Recuerda a esos dos.

Si van a ese ataque te los traeré vivos O al menos lo suficientemente vivos como para que puedas sanarlos y torturarlos las veces que quieras.

Gracias, Paula.

Ya sabes que nadie se mete con la familia. Y el cachorro es de la familia. Lo único que me jode es que como no se den prisa me voy a perder tu boda.

Te mandaré el video.

Muy gracioso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Odio a los Colver-Wolvemister. – Gruñó Harry mientras releía esa parte del libro. Dos días llevaba con eso. ¿Por qué tenían que tener de diez a quince hijos por generación?. Esa familia se entretejía con la mitad de la sociedad mágica y a cada cual más aburrido. - ¿Por qué no pueden ser como los Malfoy?. Una generación un hijo. Dos como mucho. Aunque también podrían haberse extinguido. Una familia menos para conocer. Aunque era gracioso saber que el primer "Malfoy" se había apellidado Bacterius y que la única razón por la que el apellido se había cambiado era por cierto asuntillo legal en el que estaban involucrados, además del susodicho "Malfoy", una corista, un embarazo no planeado y una partida de veelas furiosas. Al menos ya sabía de donde habían sacado ese pelo rubio platino.

Deja de refunfuñar. – Se oyó en el cuarto. Y si no era Kaish y no era Voldemort solo dejaba una opción. Y era la opción que menos le gustaba. Sobre todo porque siempre venía acompañado con una jeringuilla.

¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo das para tomar? – Estaba harto de que le pinchasen. Por Dios, si ni siquiera estaban cerca de la luna llena. Por sus cuentas debía ser luna nueva. Faltaban dos semanas para que la marca del tercer guardián se activase. Estaba seguro de que a ese tipo le gustaba amargarle la existencia.

No te importa. – Y allí iban. Ese tipo era un sádico. Al menos le dejaría la cena. Después se marcharía de nuevo y le dejaría en paz. ¿O no?. Pues no. Cogió una silla y se puso a observarle atentamente.

Me pones nervioso. – Gruñó el observado diez minutos después de que el hombre no dejase de escudriñarle.

Sigue estudiando. – Pero Harry cerró el libro y puso una media sonrisa. Después de todo llevaba días encerrado allí sin poder hablar con nadie.

¿Eres el padre de Kaish, verdad?. No, no respondas. – Soltó ya que veía venir la misma cantinela. – Y Kaish se va a casar con Vol... padre. Y yo, aunque no me guste admitirlo, soy su hijo. ¿Verdad?. – La sonrisa se hizo más amplia ante el gruñido que venía del hombre. – Y si Kaish se va a casar con padre eso la hace mi madrastra. Por lo que...

No te atrevas a continuar. – Gruñó el hombre.

¿Pero que tiene de malo?. – Hizo un pucherito. - Estoy seguro de que a Kaish le va a encantar.

Ni se te ocurra. – Cualquier otro ya estaría a tres kilómetros de allí.

¡Abuelito!.

Vuelve a llamarme así y no saldrás de esa cama hasta que tus nietos salgan de Hogwarts.

Pero abuelito. – Puso cara de pena como si le hubiese herido en lo más hondo del alma.

No quiero volverte a oír hablar. – Lo que menos se esperaba es que la sonrisa de Harry se agrandase. Pasaron dos minutos de calma total en la que Harry volvió a abrir el libro y se puso a observarlo. El hombre al verle se había relajado hasta que algo le hizo caerse de la silla.

Abuelitooooooooo dime túúúúúúúú... (NDA: Musica de Heidi. (Dibus)). - Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus Lupin estaba en la puerta de entrada al colegio. Desde que Sirius había desaparecido siempre realizaba el mismo ritual. En el momento que descubría que Snape no estaba en el colegio se le podía ver en la puerta. Y ahora que ya no daba clase, debido a las órdenes de Fudge con inestimable ayuda de Malfoy, tenía todas las horas del día para vigilar al profesor de pociones. Y que contara con el mapa del Merodeador no ayudaba mucho a Snape a pasar desapercibido. Estaba harto del hombre lobo. Siempre que volvía al colegio le hacia las mismas preguntas. Y las respuestas eran :

No y No.

(Nda¿Las preguntas¿Has visto a Harry? Y ¿Sabes dónde está Sirius?)

Y, en algunas ocasiones a eso se le sumaba :

Vete a la mierda, Lupin. - Lo que acababa con el profesor de pociones refunfuñando a una enojada señora Pomfrey que renegaba sobre las perdidas de carácter de los hombres. Y solo porque el hombre lobo le enviaba a la enfermería en cuanto le veía el más mínimo rasguño. Ya no hablemos si notaba los síntomas de un "_cruciatus_". Claro que hay que decir que el hombre lobo le enviaba consciente, o lo que es lo mismo petrificado, o inconsciente (cuando el Profesor Severus Snape había tenido un mal día y soltaba una respuesta como la anteriormente descrita). Dumbledore encontraba todo esto muy divertido. No el hecho de que Snape tuviese que ir a la enfermería y menos el motivo por el que generalmente tenía que ir (léase "_cruciatus_") añadido al hecho de que hacía más de un mes que no sabían nada de Harry ni de Sirius, algo que esperaba solventar muy pronto, sino el que Severus hubiese dado con la horma de su zapato. Jamás había pensado que el tranquilo Lupin pudiese hacer que el profesor de pociones tuviese miedo de encontrarse con él. Y lo había constatado por las interminables quejas que había tenido que aguantar de susodicho profesor con respecto al licántropo. Lo que le hacia recordar que debía decirle a Lupin que Severus estaba a punto de lanzarle un "_Avada Kedavra_" y si no hubiese sido porque le había prohibido terminantemente atacar a Remus, seguramente, ya lo hubiese hecho. La llegada del mencionado profesor le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Allí iban. Primera pregunta y cara de molestia de Severus. Segunda y gruñido. Tercera y... Sí. Nada nuevo. Por lo menos está vez Severus volvía ileso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un hombre miraba el plano en sus manos. Habían caído en una trampa. No. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

Cuando Smith le había dado el plano y las coordenadas de donde debía aparecerse había felicitado mentalmente al Lord de la oscuridad. Jamás, a nadie, se le ocurriría buscar al chico allí. Ese lugar era totalmente opuesto a cualquier lugar en el que había morado antes. El Lord se preocupaba demasiado por el chico para dejar que le pasase nada y dejarle allí no iba con su idea e protegerle. Más bien tenía más posibilidades de morir allí que a causa de ellos. Sobretodo si le había dejado solo. Pero cuando se había aparecido donde su informador les había dicho se encontraron en medio de un poblado. Unas doscientas personas, con un corto pelaje negro por piel y garras en vez de uñas, los miraban y olían aseverando que eran reales. Poco después la matanza había comenzado. Sus hombres viéndose rodeados por aquellas bestias empezaron a disparar y lanzar cuanta maldición se le ocurriese en un afán de encontrar al muchacho pero fue caer el primero de esos seres cuando todos los demás se convirtieron en panteras negras. De los cien hombres que llevaba con él solo quedaban veinte. De los contrarios unos ciento cincuenta. Sabía que iba a morir. Dio retirada. Aunque el muchacho se encontrase allí no podrían llegar hasta él. Los superaban demasiado. Debía retirarse para salvar a los pocos que aún quedaban. Sus hombres empezaron a acatar sus órdenes para ser escindidos por el suelo. Los panteras negras no tardaron en repartirse la carne que yacía dividida en el suelo sin que su propietario pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Era una trampa. Solo ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Intentó correr. Alejarse todo lo posible de aquellos seres que estaban devorando a los que antes había llamado compañeros y amigos. Casi estaba fuera de sus garras cuando sintió un leve pinchazo en el cuello. Solo le dio tiempo a ver lo que sería un pequeño dardo antes de quedarse inmóvil. Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. Sintió esos aterradores ojos amarillos en su nuca. Sabiendo que ya no podría escapar. Cerró los ojos antes de sentir los colmillos que le arrebataban la vida. Un solo ataque a su yugular y vio su vida pasar rápidamente por sus ojos. Estaba muerto.

A pocos metros de allí y todavía con la cerbatana en los labios un chico miró a su madre que negó con la cabeza. No estaban allí. Ninguno de los dos. Paula cogió su colgante y desapareció en busca del único amigo que había tenido. El peligro no había pasado.


	70. Formando una familia 2

**22 de Agosto en España.**

**Happy birthday to me.**

**Happy birthday to me.**

**Happy birthday to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Happy birthday to me.**

**Capítulo 68. Formando una familia. II**

El día había aparecido radiante para Kaish Takura. Aunque hubiese estado lloviendo a cántaros sería el mejor día de su vida. Hoy se cumpliría el mayor sueño de su vida. Aquel que desde que era una niña había visto como inalcanzable. Aquel que se había destruido la noche de Halloween de 1981 y que había renacido el año anterior. Un pudo evitar ponerse a dar saltos en la cama como si fuese una niña pequeña. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz como para darse cuenta de que Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange la miraban desde la puerta de la habitación con sendas sonrisas en la cara.

¿Crees que deberíamos pedir una poción tranquilizante? – Le susurró Narcisa a su hermana.

Espera un segundo. – Bellatrix puso la misma sonrisa que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo malo y lo sabía. – SEÑORA TAKURA. EL LORD HA CANCELADO LA BODA. – Eso detuvo a la sobre excitada mujer. Claro que lo que consiguió Bellatrix fue que Kaish se bajara de un salto de la cama y que la pusiese su varita entre ceja y ceja.

Di que eso es mentira. – El frío susurro erizó el pelo de las dos mujeres.

Es mentira. – Kaish apretó aun más su varita contra el ceño de la mujer. El Lord ya la había retrasado una vez y pensaba que está vez podía haberse arrepentido y ser una decisión definitiva. – De verdad, es mentira. El Lord no haría eso. No le diga que se lo he dicho pero creo que está enamorado.

¿El Lord? – Narcisa Malfoy se sobresaltó con la última declaración de la mujer.

Mírala. – Bellatrix señaló a Kaish desde la cabeza a los pies. – Es todo lo que el Lord busca. Ya no solo en un Mortífago sino también en quien sería su compañera. Además ella le ama. Solo hay que verla para darse cuenta. – Narcisa solo soltó una risita.

¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan perceptiva, Bella?

Será mejor que la preparemos. ¿No querréis que el Lord se ponga a matar a todos lo invitados, verdad?

No creo. Ahora tiene un problema un poco mayor. – Declaró Kaish mientras la casa temblaba como si hubiese sido sacudida con un terremoto. – Creo que lo descubrió.

¿Está aquí?. ¿Desde cuándo?

Unas dos semanas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Señor. –Un tembloroso hombre se apareció delante de su señor. – Su hijo no quiere vestirse. - El hacer que le cortasen el pelo ya había sido una pelea que el hombre no olvidaría en mucho tiempo y esa manía que había cogido de llamarle abuelito estaba por enloquecerle. Como le hubiese gustado poder drogarle hasta que el día pasase. - Dice que no va a venir, mi Lord. – Voldemort fulminó al que pronto sería su suegro con la mirada antes de desaparecer. Si su hijo seguía enfadado era su problema pero no iba a arruinar uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Era su heredero y como tal se comportaría en la boda de su padre. Aunque tuviese que atarle y amordazarle.

¿Quiénes lo sabían?. – Fue la frase que se encontró el Lord cuando apareció en la nueva habitación de Harry. De la otra no quedaban más que muebles rotos. Fue cuando iba a volar la mansión entera que "_Arihx_" le aturdió.

Salió en "El Profeta". – Le mostró el recorte del artículo donde había una foto suya del año anterior y que con un gran titular se revelaba su relación con Godric Gryffindor.

¿Dumbledore? – La pregunta salió de sus labios sin ni siquiera darse cuenta mientras leía el recorte.

Te ha escondido muchas cosas a lo largo de tu vida. Esa solo era el pico del iceberg.

¿Qué más me ha ocultado?

Piensa, Harry, eres listo.

¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué quise matarte?. ¿Por qué murieron los Potter? – Esperó el asentimiento dándole a entender que le escuchaba. – Una profecía, Harry. Una profecía que fue hecha antes de que tú nacieras.

¿Qué decía?

Solo sé una parte de ella. – El chico le dio una mirada suplicante. Estaba aprendiendo más de si mismo ese día que en toda su vida. - "_El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que le han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._"

¿Quién la predijo? – Harry cada vez estaba tomando un color más verdoso.

Tu profesora de adivinación en Hogwarts.

¡Trelawney? – Casi gritó.- Esa mujer está loca. ¡Por Merlín!. ¿Habéis arruinado mi vida por algo que predijo esa mujer? – Se estaba poniendo histérico. – Ha profetizado mi muerte en cada clase que he tenido con ella. ¡Está como una cabra!.

Te puedo asegurar que era una profecía verdadera. – Le cortó el Lord haciendo que se sentase en la cama antes de que empezase a hiperventilar.

Pero no puedo ser el único que cumpla ese requisito. – Era medio suplica medio desesperación. – Debía haber alguien más. ¿Por qué yo?

Fue el mismo Dumbledore quien te señaló. No sé la profecía completa y podría haber sido el otro.

¿Qué?

Había otro muchacho que cumplía esos requisitos. Un sangre limpia.

¿Quién?

El hijo de los Longbottom.

¿Neville?

Fue Dumbledore el que decidió ocultaros con el "_Fidelius_". Los Longbottom ni siquiera dejaron su casa. Sí, tenían medidas de seguridad pero ninguna tan fuerte como las que tenían los Potter. Mis hombres los tenían localizados desde un principio por lo que ellos no podían ser. Dumbledore únicamente se preocuparía y se aseguraría por el que fuese el elegido. Con lo que no conté es que te protegió porque sabía que eras el heredero de Gryffindor. Después intenté matarte y cuando el hechizo rebotó contra mí mis hombres decidieron vengarse con los Longbottom volviéndoles locos. El resto de la historia creo que ya la conoces.

¿Soy el único que puede matarte? – El temblor de su voz era patente. Lo que no se esperaba fue la sonrisa paternal de Voldemort.

No, Harry, no lo eres. El elegido era Harry Potter y está muerto. Tú eres Harry Ryddle. Nacido el nueve de Enero y no a finales de Julio. Y tus padres no me han desafiado tres veces. Sería un poco extraño que me atacase yo mismo¿verdad?. Y ahora vístete. Tu hermana está presentable desde hace una hora.

¿Hermana?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny Weasley andaba por Hogsmeade. La nota que había recibido hacia pocos días únicamente decía que debía caminar por el pueblo cuando empezase a anochecer. Que alguien la recogería. Notaba a dos aurores detrás de ella. Estaba segura que Fudge había llenado el pueblo de ellos y que no perdían detalle de cualquiera de sus movimientos. Se arrebujó más contra su capa. Aún hacia frío, a pesar de estar a mediados de Mayo, y ese frío se incrementaba sobre todo por la noche. Vio como las pequeñas farolas del pueblo empezaban a encenderse. Una detrás de otra. Una fina lluvia empezó a caer mojando su rojizos rizos. Las familias empezaban a recogerse en sus hogares. Nadie podía estar fuera de sus casas después del toque de queda impuesto por el ministerio. Agradeció llevar la túnica del colegio. La tela del vestido que le había dispuesto el Lord era demasiado vaporosa para llevarla en un lugar frío. El Ministerio había empezado a investigar todos los lugares donde se pudiera oficiar la ceremonia pero no tenían la menor pista de donde podría ser. Ni siquiera los mortífagos que eran capturados sabían donde se oficiaba. Aunque no eran los únicos. Según Snape, contadas personas lo sabían y él no era uno de ellos. Volvió a arrebujarse más contra la capa. Empezaba a llover con mayor ímpetu. Sus pensamientos cambiaron a Harry. La última vez que le había visto le había notado más cambiado. Ya no tenía esa delgadez que tenía cuando vivía con los Dursley. Se notaba que al menos le daban bien de comer y que le cuidaban pero sus ojos se veían apagados y se notaba aún más ahora que no llevaba las gafas y que el verde que había heredado de su madre era más notable. Era como si hubiese sucedido algo que no quisiera recordar. Pero lo que de verdad le había preocupado era esa voz fría que había puesto cuando se enfrentó a Bellatrix Lestrange. Había estado segura de que hubiese sido capaz de matarla. Y por las miradas de los demás no dudaba que habían pensado lo mismo. Sintió que alguien ponía una capa alrededor de los hombros.

¿Profesor Malfoy?. – El hombre sonrió de una forma que le heló la sangre.

No te la quites. No querrás resfriarte antes del acontecimiento. - Ginny se puso a mirar alrededor. Los aurores no se habían movido de sus posiciones. Como si esperasen que el hombre se encontrase con ella. – El Ministro dispuso a los aurores por tu seguridad. – La última palabra con un marcado sarcasmo. – Es una suerte que confíe en mí lo suficiente como para asegurar que estarás completamente a salvo hasta que atrapen a los mortífagos. - Seguidamente se alejó de ella en dirección a los aurores a los que saludó pidiéndoles que no la perdieran de vista ya que él iba a por otra capa ya que, como profesor que era, no podía ver a la pobre chiquilla aterida de frío. Ginny volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Se arrebujó más contra la capa de Malfoy. Siguió caminado hasta que llegó al final del pueblo. Empezaba a pensar que quien no debe ser nombrado tenía un sentido del humor bastante sardónico. Dio media vuelta ante las miradas sorprendidas de los aurores. La noche empezaba a hacerse más notable. Cada rincón se volvía más oscuro. Si no fuese por la capa que le había puesto el rubio estaba segura de que ya hubiese pillado un resfriado. Volvió a hacer el camino de vuelta. Hasta que llegó al final del pueblo. Volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido cuatro veces hasta que le dolieron horriblemente los pies. Se sentó en el primer banco que vio. Si tenían que recogerla estaba segura de que la encontrarían antes si no se movía. Se volvió a fijar en las calles. En el pueblo ya no quedaba más que algún que otro borracho. Sintió un ruido a su lado. Como si alguien estuviese raspando a su lado. Bajó la vista al suelo para encontrarse con ...

UNA RATA. – Su grito alertó a los aurores. Que clavaron sus ojos y sus varitas en el pequeño roedor. Ginny se fijó atentamente en la pobre rata. Parecía que huía de algo o de alguien. Observó atentamente su entorno. Un gato negro la estaba persiguiendo y ahora venía corriendo hacia donde estaba siendo perseguido por los aurores. Uno de ellos intentó pegarle una patada al felino para alejarle del animal. Todos ellos sabían que Pettigrew se transformaba en rata así que ese roedor debía ser él. Con un hechizo el auror petrificó al animal y puso cara de satisfacción. Esa captura le valdría un ascenso. Ginny salió de su estupefacción cuando el auror cogía a la rata por la cola. Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. No podían estar haciéndole eso. Se acercó al auror que aún cogía al animalejo por la cola y la mostraba a sus compañeros. – No pueden llevárselo. – Los aurores se dieron la vuelta y la mayoría la miraron como si fuera la primera vez que la vieran. Los otros la miraban con pena.

Está rata es un mortífago, niña. – Le contestó el auror que tenía sujetó al animal. – Será llevado al ministerio para interrogarlo. Órdenes del Ministro.

Pero no pueden llevárselo. – Suplicó. – Tengo que ir con él.

Ese es tu problema, mocosa. – Y diciendo eso el auror desapareció con el animal. La mayoría de los aurores viendo que ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí siguieron su ejemplo. Ginny se quedó en medio de la calle. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a caer por sus mejillas.

Lo siento, Ginny. – Una auror intentaba consolarla. – Mi nombre es Tonks. – Ginny se fijó en ella. Tendría alguno más de veinte y su pelo y sus ojos no dejaban de cambiar de color. – Conocía a tu hermano Bill. Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts. – No fue lo más acertado en decir ya que lo único que consiguió fue que la pelirroja se pusiese a sollozar. – Tonks empezó a desesperarse. Ella nunca había sido buena consolando a la gente. Miró a su alrededor. Intentando encontrar algo que la calmara y no muy lejos de allí encontró algo que pensó que la ayudaría. – No llores. Vas a hacer que el gatito se entristezca. – Les mostró al pequeño gato que anteriormente había estado persiguiendo a la rata. Ginny se fijó en el gato. Como si el fuese el culpable de toda la situación. Este olisqueó el aire y saltó a los brazos de la pelirroja. – Parece que le gustas.

Le odio. – Fue la tajante respuesta de la taheña.

Pobrecito. Puede que sea un gato callejero que busca un hogar. ¿Tal vez podrías quedártelo? – La mirada que le devolvió Ginny le aseguró que lo ahogaría en la fuente más cercana o que le retorcería el pescuezo hasta que se le salieran los ojos. Tonks intentó variar el futuro destino del pobre animal. - ¿ O está perdido y su dueño lo está buscando?. Seguramente sea eso. ¿Has mirado si tiene chapa? – Ginny miró por fin al negro bichejo. Tenía una correa roja con una chapita.

Se llama Punks y su dueña es Kaish... – Lo único que pudo escuchar fue un grito sobresaltado de la joven auror. Pocos segundos después se encontraba en una habitación de un suave color vainilla y grandes ventanales.

Veo que has encontrado a mi gatito. – La voz de una mujer la sobresaltó a la vez que el gato saltaba de sus brazos para situarse al lado de la mujer convertido en un espléndido Nundu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se vistió todo lo rápidamente que pudo. Sin ni siquiera fijarse que era lo que cogía del armario. Lo único que le importaba era llegar al "Salón". Ver con sus propios ojos que su mayor temor no se había realizado por lo que cuando terminó de vestirse salió corriendo hacia allí y entró al "Salón" sin ni siquiera llamar. Atropellando a dos Mortífagos que estaban haciendo un informe a su padre.

¿Dónde está? – Inquirió mientras miraba hacia todos los lados.

Eso no son modales, Harry. – Gruñó el Lord. – Sal ahora mismo, llama antes de entrar y da los buenos días. – Harry y los otros dos Mortífagos le miraban como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Sobretodo Harry. ¿De verdad le estaba dando una lección de modales? - ¿No me has oído? – Harry cabeceó. Aquello le parecía tan surrealista que no atinaba a encontrar su voz. – Niños. – Oyó refunfuñar al Lord mientras salía. Vio como los Mortífagos que esperaban a ser recibidos y que solo le habían visto pasar como una exhalación le miraban salir para notar que se detenía frente a la puerta. A todos los que allí estaban parecía sorprenderles la cara de incredulidad que tenía y es que no era para menos. Si hace un año alguien le hubiese dicho que Lord Voldemort le iba a regañar por su comportamiento le hubiese mandado directo al pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo. Con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir llamó a la puerta solicitando permiso para entrar. Empezó a escuchar murmullos detrás de él pero los ignoró completamente. Los Mortífagos que estaban en el "Salón" salían de él dejándole el acceso libre a la estancia. El Lord le hizo una seña para que pasase.

¿Dónde está Aly? – La incredulidad se retiraba para dejar paso a la preocupación.

¿Dónde está Aly, qué? – Parecía que la lección no había terminado.

¿Dónde está Aly, padre? – Esperaba impaciente la respuesta. El Lord no podría encontrar un error en esa simple frase. Incluso le había puesto toda la educación que había sido posible para que no pudiese hacer que la repitiese.

Casi perfecto. – Fue la respuesta del Lord. – Ahora vuelve a salir, llama a la puerta y da los buenos días antes de hacer tu pregunta. Si Harry no hubiese sabido que el Lord no tenía sentido del humor hubiese pensado que eso era una broma. Pero solo con mirarle sabía que aquello no era ninguna broma. Por lo que se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir. Si antes los Mortífagos se habían extrañado con lo que veían y con lo que los otros dos les habían contado ahora no sabían que pensar. Harry sintió sus mejillas arder cuando notó la curiosidad de todos los que allí estaban puesta en él. Ignorando las miradas que estaban clavadas en su nuca volvió a centrar su atención en la puerta. Llamó y esperó a recibir el permiso para entrar. Una vez recibido volvió a entrar al "Salón" y le dio los buenos días al Lord. Esperó los buenos días de su padre y después hizo su pregunta.

¿Dónde está Aly, padre? – Perfecto. No podría encontrar ni un fallo.

Tu hermana aún tardara en venir. – A Harry casi le da un ataque. Él únicamente quería saber donde estaba Aly y el Lord le había confirmado que había sido ella. Estaba a punto de irse para ir a buscarla cuando se encontró con las piernas pegadas al suelo. – No te he dado permiso para retirarte. – Y allí iban de nuevo. Al menos está vez sabía lo que tenía que decir y como decirlo.

¿Puedo retirarme, padre?

No.- Harry sabía que era inútil protestar pero aún así iba a abrir la boca para hacerlo cuando la pregunta del Lord le rompió todos los esquemas. - ¿Qué sabes de etiqueta? – Su mirada debió decirlo todo ya que el Lord hizo aparecer una mesa donde a Harry le parecían que habían demasiado cubiertos para una sola persona. En total veintidós.– Empecemos por algo simple. La educación en la mesa. – Si pensaba que aquello iba a ser difícil no sabía hasta que punto. Había normas para todo. Desde sentarse, y ya no solo el lugar donde debía sentarse sino que también cuando debía hacerlo, hasta para levantarse de la mesa y el momento en el que era apropiado y la forma de hacerlo si tuviese que retirarse antes de tiempo .Y luego estaban los cubiertos. Si no hubiese sido por que el Lord no se lo permitiría se hubiese clavado el tenedor para los "Escargots"en el corazón la quincuagésima vez que tuvo que identificarlo a la vez que explicaba y mostraba como se utilizaba. Seguidamente tuvo que aprender como recibir a los invitados y a sus acompañantes. Aprendió que se recibía primero a aquellos que tenían mayor categoría social y que debía hacer una ligera inclinación con la cabeza al estrechar la mano a una dama o a un superior en las presentaciones. Aunque como le advirtió el Lord solo debía hacerlo con las damas ya que él estaría a su lado en todas las recepciones que diesen lugar y que él solo debía inclinarse ante su padre. A eso le siguió una charla sobre los temas que se podían tratar y los que no se podrían tocar dependiendo de las personas con las que hablase y a que país perteneciesen. Y lo más vergonzoso, al menos para Harry, como bailar con una dama sin destrozarle los pies. Habían contado con la "desinteresada" ayuda de Peter Pettigrew. Puede ser por eso que el Lord había activado en modo leve la muñequera cada vez que Harry pisaba al animago. O tal vez fuese porque Harry le había pisado a propósito tres de cada cuatro veces. Cuando el Lord pareció satisfecho ya había pasado la mayoría del día y empezaba a oscurecer. – Ve a cambiarte, Harry. En media hora te quiero listo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O'Sullivan miraba a su hija desde la distancia. Desde aquella noche todo había cambiado. Ella ya no era la misma. Donde antes había una niña feliz ahora solo quedaba una pequeña asesina. Una perfecta máquina de matar ya que nadie dudaría de una niña con una sonrisa tan dulce como sabía que tenía su pequeña. Si al menos hubiese estado aquella noche. Si hubiese podido evitarlo.

Flash back 

Aly estaba agotada. Desde que se había despertado no habían hecho más que llevarla de un sitio para otro. El día había comenzado con el entrenamiento al que Kaish la sometía. Hacia mucho que había dejado de tener conciencia a la hora de matar. Ya no le importaba que fuese un animal o un ser humano. Solo quería que no hubiese dolor. Odiaba el dolor. Odiaba el hecho de que su padre no la quisiese, que Harry no estuviese con ella, que se hubiesen llevado al Señor Black y que todos allí la aborreciesen. El único que parecía que había dejado de odiarla era el papá de Harry. A él no le importaba que fuese al "Salón" cuando se encontraba sola. Sí, aún le daba miedo pero no la miraban como hacían todos los demás. Simplemente la observaba cuando entraba y después se limitaba a ignorarla.

El día había seguido con una clase con el Profesor Snape. Seguidamente había tenido clase de transformaciones y después de encantamientos. Ya de por si era extraño. Esas clases se daban en días seguidos no todas juntas. Para cuando acabó la última clase ya era de noche y casi no se tenía en pie. Niddy se apareció ante ella. Tenía orden de llevarla con el señor amo. Lo único que quería hacer era irse a dormir pero sabía que no podía desobedecer al papá de Harry. El mismo Harry se lo había dicho en infinidad de ocasiones. Debía obedecer a su padre aunque no quisiese hacerlo. Cuando llegó al "Salón" había cuatro personas hablando, el papá de Harry, el señor doctor, la mujer mala (Bellatrix Lestrange) y el señor Malfoy.

Largo de aquí, Malfoy. – Oyó que gruñó el Lord mientras le apuntaba con su varita. Estaba por lanzarle una maldición cuando fijó sus ojos en ella. – Fuera. – Gruñó aún con más odio cuando los otros tres se fijaron en ella. Malfoy no tardó en obedecer la orden. Era rara la vez que te librabas de un "_cruciatus_". – Ven aquí, Alexia. – Aly obedeció. Aún cuando la mujer mala la miraba con una mueca entre sardónica y de odio. Cuando llegó hasta el Lord este la cogió en brazos. Aly pensó que iban a algún lugar, como el día que fueron a comprar su varita, o tal vez la llevaba con Harry pero dejó de pensarlo cuando el médico empezó a extraerla sangre. – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – El Lord se había dirigido al señor doctor. Este desapareció y se quedó sola con el papá de Harry y la señora mala. No tardaron mucho en salir del "Salón". Entraron a una habitación que no le gustó nada. Era oscura, con un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo y un pedestal. Si la habitación que estaba dos pisos más arriba y cuarto puertas más a la derecha no hubiese estado insonorizada se hubiese podido oír el grito desgarrador que hubo poco tiempo después.

Fin flash back 

Nadie había podido ayudarla. Ni Harry. Ni él. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que algún día pudiese liberarla y enseñarle a ser una niña otra vez. Pero por ahora el único que podía enseñarle a disfrutar de su infancia tenía nombre propio y era el que ahora era su hermano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cualquier mago o bruja que le hubiese visto ataviarse con una túnica Varie de Fanel de la forma en que lo había estado haciendo hubiese tenido un ataque pero a Harry no le importaba que la túnica por la que había estado intentado meter la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta que era una manga costase más de lo que algunos magos ahorrarían en toda su vida ni que la túnica se hubiese alargado los dos centímetros que había crecido cuando había estado en el clan de los equihuaman. A él lo único que le importaba era ver a Aly y el Lord no se lo permitiría hasta que no estuviese correctamente vestido y ni siquiera Niddy le había querido decir porque tenía que ponerse esa túnica. Cuando había cogido otra del armario la elfina se la había arrebatado de las manos diciéndole que el Lord le había dado órdenes expresas de que debía ser esa túnica. A Harry no le gustaba. Él no se la hubiese puesto en la vida. Le recordaba demasiado a la túnica con la que el Lord le presentó a los mortífagos como su hijo. Aquel día que le había obligado a reconocerle como su padre. Solo un detalle la diferenciaba de la otra. Un hilo rojizo en una de las mangas. Era casi indetectable pero allí estaba y ni siquiera lo hubiese notado de no ser porque Niddy intentaba cortarlo sin que se diese cuenta aunque le era un poco difícil ya que tenía las manos vendadas. Harry se extrañó de que una túnica de esa valía tuviese ese defecto por lo que le dio la vuelta al puño donde se encontraba la tara. No se esperaba lo que encontró por lo que rápidamente le dio la vuelta al otro puño de la manga. Allí bordado por dentro de las mangas dos pequeños leones dorados de ojos rojos.

Niddy los bordó anoche, señor Ryddle.– Le informó la elfina cuando vio que Harry pasaba sus dedos por los hilos que conformaban los leones. – Niddy no puede dejar que el señor amo los vea, señor Ryddle, o señor amo castigara a Niddy. Niddy se planchó las manos como castigo por su osadía, señor Ryddle, pero Niddy no quiere que el señor olvide su herencia, señor Ryddle, señor.

Gracias. – Una palabra tan pequeña no podía describir todo lo que sentía. Era un Gryffindor. Un maldito Gryffindor. El último de la estirpe ahora mezclada con el linaje de Slytherin. Pero aún así un Gryffindor. La herencia de su padre. Del único padre que existía para él. James Potter. Algo que nadie le podría quitar. Ni siquiera el Lord.

El señor debería bajar, señor Ryddle. Los treinta minutos casi han pasado, señor. – Le informó la elfina bajándole las mangas. – No debe hacer enfadar al señor amo un día como hoy, señor Ryddle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny estaba a punto de gritar. Desde que había llegado no le habían dejado moverse. Narcisa Malfoy la había acorralado en una silla y no le permitía moverse de donde estaba. Para la mujer nada estaba bien. Ni su pelo, ni su maquillaje, ni sus uñas, ni sus modales. Nada. Al menos no podía quejarse de su túnica. Las tres iban vestidas de igual manera.

Estate quieta, niña. – Le gruñó Narcisa por doceava vez mientras que con la varita tiraba de uno de los mechones de su pelo, en un intento de hacer el enrevesado moño que mostraba la revista, de la que la mujer estaba tomando el modelo, mientras una elfina le arreglaba las uñas.

La verdad es que no sé porque el Lord quiere a esa mocosa en su boda. – Bellatrix Lestrange salía de la habitación donde estaba la ruborosa novia aún con los rulos puestos en la cabeza para meterse en la que estaba enfrente.

Al menos es sangre limpia. Imagínate que hubiese invitado a la sangre sucia. – En ese momento las dos mujeres se echaron a reír. – Hubiese sido un gran espectáculo final. Torturar y matar a esa repelente. Imagínate. Se cree superior a mi Draco.

¿No?

Sí, Bella. Una sangre sucia se cree mejor que nuestra familia.

Hermione... – La respuesta de Ginny fue cortada por otro tirón de pelo de Narcisa que continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado.

Solo porque ese amante de los muggles la aceptó en el colegio se cree superior a los magos y brujas de sangre pura.

¿Dónde vamos a ir a parar?. Aunque con ese viejo como director no me extrañaría que pronto se nos pidiese ayudar a los muggles. Imagínate. Nosotros ayudando a esos apestosos.

Los muggles no son... - Ahora fue Bellatrix la que cortó su replica.

¿Dónde está tu vestido, niña?

BELLA. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS PENDIENTES? – Kaish entraba en la habitación ataviada con una bata blanca, zapatillas de andar por casa, un montón de rulos en la cabeza y cara de asesinar a alguien. – NO ENCUENTRO MIS PENDIENTES. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS PENDIENTES?

Los llevas puestos, querida. – Le respondió a la histérica mujer. ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma en una batalla y ahora parecer una niña atrapada entre tiburones?

¡Ah, sí!. Gracias. – Una sonriente Kaish volvió a la habitación para que terminaran de arreglarle las uñas.

¿Está algo histérica, no? – Fue la única pregunta que le contestaron las dos Mortífagas a la pelirroja. Ambas con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras no dejaban de ver la puerta por la que había desaparecido Kaish.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Lord hubiese matado al hombre que estaba al lado de él unas treinta y seis veces desde que se había presentado ante él para dar los últimos retoques a su atuendo. Aunque jamás reconocería que estaba nervioso. La túnica ceremonial que todos los Slytherin habían llevado en sus matrimonios se conformaba de un gris opaco que en la distancia parecerían pequeños hilos de plata bordados entre si. Pero en realidad la componían miles de diminutas serpientes que se cruzaban unas con otras adaptándose al cuerpo que las portaba. Dos anillos bailando en la mano del Lord. Dos anillos que los señalarían como pareja hasta que uno de ellos muriera. Anillos de familia. Ya no podrían deshacerse de ellos desde el mismo momento en que se los pusieran. Serían uno propiedad del otro. Una familia completa. Un golpe en la puerta del "Salón" pidiendo permiso para entrar le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se quedó mirando al chico que entraba por la puerta. Como habían cambiado las cosas de un año a otro. El año anterior hubiese matado a ese muchacho sin dudar. Ahora era su heredero. El primer miembro de su pequeña familia. Esa marca había cambiado su vida. Y en cuanto consiguiese la inmortalidad la volvería a cambiar. La suya y la de Harry. Salió de sus pensamientos. Hoy no era día para pensar en la marca de Shtaths. Hoy era el día de su boda y era lo único en lo que debía centrarse.

¿Puedo ver a Aly, padre? – Harry ya no veía ningún motivo por el que le negaría verla. Había hecho todo lo que había querido. Incluso aprenderse todas esas estúpidas normas de etiqueta y ponerse esa túnica que ahora ya no odiaba tanto.

No. Aún es pronto. – Fue la respuesta del Lord. Harry se hubiese dado de cabezazos contra la pared ya que no podía atacar al Lord. Él seguía teniendo su varita y liarse a puñetazos no pensaba que fuese una buena idea.

Mi Lord. – El modisto se retiró dos pasos de donde había estado lustrando los zapatos de Voldemort. – Está listo.

Retírate. – El hombre no tardó ni dos segundos en cumplir el mandato. – Quiero que guardes esto, Harry. – Le pasó los dos anillos que había llevado en todo momento en la mano. Harry los miró y por fin supo que era lo que estaba pasando. El por qué de las normas de etiqueta, el por qué de esa túnica y el por qué de ese odioso libro que el Lord le había obligado a seguir aprendiéndose aún después de descubrir que era un Gryffindor. Hoy era el día que él y Kaish se casaban. – No se te ocurra perderlos.

¿Soy el padrino? – Si le diesen a elegir entre eso y estar en otra clase de Keller casi prefería estar con Keller.

No. Lucius es mi padrino. Eres demasiado joven para serlo. No te quiero lejos de nosotros y nadie se extrañara que seas tú quien nos entregue los anillos.

Señor. – Interrumpió Narcisa con una reverencia. – Estamos listas.

Escolta a Harry hasta la habitación de Kaish. Que vaya con ella en el primer translador.

Mi señor. ¿La chica? – Preguntó la mujer ya que no creía soportar más tiempo a la pelirroja.

¿Qué chica? – La pregunta de Harry fue totalmente ignorada por el Lord y Narcisa Malfoy.

Bella tiene órdenes de ocuparse de ella.

Como usted diga, mi señor. – Hizo una nueva inclinación y esperó a que Harry se pusiese en movimiento para cumplir el mandato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bill Weasley se había encontrado en una enorme mansión. Cuando los vampiros le habían soltado de las cadenas que le ataban a aquella mesa y le habían puesto cadenas en sus manos y pies había pensado que su vida había llegado a su fin. Era el único morador de la celda que aún seguía intacto pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho. No desde que había visto a Sirius. Parecía que el animago estaba encerrado en una de las torres (por lo que supo que estaba en un castillo) y que habían tenido que reducirle ya que había intentado volver a escapar. Había escuchado a los vampiros que se alimentaban de sus compañeros de celda quejarse de Black más de una vez y también había notado envidia en algunos de ellos. Hablaban de que sería promovido a general dentro de las tropas de Svenko en cuando su transformación se llevase a cabo. Algo que no se había sido hecho nunca. No pudo suprimir un escalofrío. Ese era un destino que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Una vida sin alma. Luchando por la sangre de otros seres vivos y matando para conseguirla. Un tirón de la cadenas le hizo ponerse en movimiento. Iban hacia arriba. Alejándose cada vez más de la celda que lo había tenido cautivo pero sin dejar las mazmorras.

William Arthur Weasley. – La voz era sedosa. Justo detrás de su oído. No pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Solo una vez había escuchado esa voz. El día que había visto a Sirius. Era una voz que nunca olvidaría. La voz de Svenko. – El Lord tiene planes para ti. – Ahora sí estaba acojonado. Segundos después la sensación de un traslador se apoderó de su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su vista se centro en las dos personas que salían de la estancia en la que había aparecido. Reconocería ese pelo negro en cualquier lugar. Fue a gritar pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró completamente pudo escuchar su propia voz.

... RRY.

"_Crucio_" – No pudo evitar que los gritos resonaran por toda la estancia. El Lord no había dudado en lanzarle la maldición "_cruciatus_". No podía dejar de revolverse en el suelo. La maldición torturando cada fibra de su ser. –Habla solo cuando te lo diga, Weasley. – Bill estaba jadeando en el suelo. Intentando darse la vuelta y que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones pero parecía que este se negaba a entrar. – Hoy es un día especial, Weasley, por lo que eres afortunado. Te voy a dar dos opciones. Traduces esto para mi y te mato rápidamente o ...

No voy a hacer nada. –La voz de Bill sonaba con un murmullo aún sintiendo los efectos de la maldición. Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fueron los gritos del pelirrojo al ser sometido de nuevo a la maldición. - Pue... des tor... tu...rarme to...do lo que qui...eras. No voy a... a hacer na...da.

... o te lanzan un "_imperius_", lo traduces y te mató junto con tu hermanita de una forma lenta y muy dolorosa. – La palabras tardaron unos segundos en llegar a su cerebro.

¿Ginny? – Bill miraba histéricamente hacia todos los rincones de la sala.

Ginny estaba asustada. No solo asustada. Desde el mismo momento que Narcisa Malfoy había salido de la habitación se había encontrado totalmente petrificada en el mismo lugar que llevaba las seis últimas horas. Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Lentamente y como si la mujer disfrutase de su suplicio la había llevado levitando, moviéndola de derecha a izquierda hasta que casi se daba con las paredes, hasta donde se encontraba el Lord. Solo cuando escuchó su nombre y miró hacia abajo su cara perdió todo el color. Allí, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba el mayor de sus hermanos. La mirada de terror de su cara no la podría olvidar en su vida.

Mi señor. – Reverenció Bellatrix mientras hacia una inclinación ante la presencia de Lord Voldemort dejando a la pelirroja en el suelo.

Llévate a este, Bella. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – antes de poder darse cuenta Bill Weasley estaba siendo levitado hacia una de las mazmorras por lo que la pelirroja se vio liberada del poder de Bellatrix.

Weasley. – El apellido llevaba todo el veneno que la voz del Lord podía mostrar. Ginny se encogió todo lo que pudo. Para que negarlo. Estaba aterrorizada. - Recuerda nuestro trato, Weasley. – La pelirroja cabeceó. No se creía capaz de encontrar su voz. – Pero antes de que nos vayamos. - La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Voldemort le heló la sangre. – "_Morsmordre Mark_" – Ginny no pudo evitar un grito de dolor cuando la marca tenebrosa se marcó en su brazo. Una marca que había crecido para odiar y temer. – Nada que no sea de mi propiedad entra en mi casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Molly Weasley se mordía las yemas de los dedos. Las uñas hacia mucho que habían desaparecido. Su marido a su lado miraba el punto donde debía aparecer su hija en caso de que algo fuese mal. Confiaba en Albus. Ambos lo hacían. Le confiarían sus vidas pero era la vida de su hija lo que estaba en juego. Sus otros hijos estaban junto a ellos. Esperando en el más absoluto silencio. No queriendo abrir la boca por si sus peores temores se veían cumplidos.

¿Sabéis algo? – La voz de Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio al entrar a la enfermería. Ni el director ni McGonagall le habían permitido perderse el día de clases.

No. – Fue la respuesta de Ron. Sus manos temblaban como si estuviese esperando lo peor.

¿Pero eso es bueno, no?. – Por las miradas que la lanzaron cualquier otro se hubiese escondido en el primer agujero que hubiese encontrado y no hubiese salido de allí en una eternidad. – Quiero decir que si no hay noticias es porque no ha tenido que activar el traslador¿no?.

O está... – La voz de Charlie se quebró. No podía decirlo. Era su hermana. Su pequeña hermanita. Aquella que le tiraba del pelo cuando aún no levantaba dos palmos del suelo.

Está con Harry.- Fue el murmullo de la señora Weasley. – Está con él.

Y Harry no permitirá que le pase nada malo. – Ron se sentó al lado de su madre y la abrazo dándole una sonrisa.

Sí, mamá. Harry no dejaría que le pasase nada. – Fue la voz de uno de los gemelos. La voz de otro de los hermanos se oyó mientras Hermione salía de la enfermería mordiéndose el labio. No podía romper las esperanzas de los Weasley.

Vigila por donde andas, Granger. – En sus cavilaciones no se había dado cuenta de que casi había chocado con Lucius y Draco Malfoy a las puertas del comedor.

¿Qué hace el Profesor Snape aquí? – La pregunta abandonó sus labios antes de darse cuenta cuando se fijó en la mesa de los profesores.

Solo las personas con el más alto linaje estarán allí, Granger. – Le susurró Draco mientras veía como su padre abandonaba la estancia. – Y mi padre es uno de ellos. – Ni a diez metros de donde estaban Albus mandaba un mensaje a Carles Stealth.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer? – Lucius Malfoy se lo había preguntado por dieciseisava vez desde que había aparecido con Kaish en aquel lugar.

Me quedare quieto en mi sitio, sin que me noten y sin moverme hasta que entregue los anillos.– Harry sentía una especie de "_déjà vu" made in _Dursley mientras que una pequeña niña, vestida con una túnica blanca con un lazo amarillo pálido, portadora de las flores, sonreía ante su cara de fastidio.­

¿Y después? – El gruñido /contestación fue cortado por la persona que acababa de aparecer.

Andando. – Fue la única palabra que dijo el Lord para que ambos dejasen de echarse las miradas de odio y pusiesen caras de pura inocencia.

Harry curioseó por la puerta por la que los dos hombres habían entrado. Mejor eso que no hablar con Nott ya que este acompañaría a Narcisa, que era dama de honor, hasta el altar. Era una sala enorme aunque parecía más bien un claro de un bosque. Pequeñas cascadas de agua brotaban de diversas rocas formando pequeños arroyos donde algunas palomas bebían de ellos, pequeños nomeolvides bailaban con una ligera brisa mientras que blancos tulipanes los acompañaban, lo que sería el techo mostraba un precioso amanecer mientras los primeros rayos se mostraban temblorosos haciendo resaltar la túnica del Lord. Decenas de sillas situadas a lo largo de un pequeño camino de tela roja que llevaba a un altar bellamente decorado con lirios y tulipanes. Allí, esperando, Lord Voldemort junto a Lucius Malfoy. Un suave música empezó a sonar haciendo que todos los invitados mirasen hacia donde estaba el ojiverde. La niña empezó a avanzar por el pasillo mientras lanzaba pétalos de flores a su paso.

¿Harry? – Su nombre murmurado detrás de él hizo que pegara un bote en el sitio. Y fue al reconocer la voz que palideció mientras se daba la vuelta.

¿ Gi... Ginny?. ¿Qué haces...? – Fue el ligero gruñido proveniente de Narcisa Malfoy lo que detuvo su pregunta.

Debemos entrar. Nos están esperando. – La voz de Ginny carecía de emoción. Como si su alma se hubiese perdido. Puso su mano sobre la de Harry cuando vio que este se fijaba en su brazo izquierdo. Ginny retrocedió un paso ante la mirada que Harry le dio. Una mezcla de odio y asco.

Empieza a andar chico. – Bellatrix había hecho acto de aparición junto con su marido Rodolphus. – Tu padre no estará muy contento contigo si estropeas su boda. – Soltando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo Harry le ofreció su brazo a Ginny. Ni una palabra fue dicha mientras recorrían ese pasillo que cada vez se le hacia más largo a la pelirroja. Hasta que llegó la irremediable separación. Harry hacia la derecha al lado de Lucius, Ginny a la izquierda donde se situaría la novia. Y en lo que a ellos les pareció un parpadeo la música cambió.

Todas las miradas puestas en Kaish y su padre mientras avanzaban por la alfombra. Estaba radiante. Portaba una túnica en blanco roto con pequeñas perlas incrustadas a lo largo del corsé que empezaba con un escote palabra de honor y terminaba ciñéndose a su cintura, la parte baja de la túnica caía de forma impecable dándole el aspecto de una princesa de cuento. Su negro pelo había sido envuelto en un moño alto dejando dos rizados mechones cayendo graciosamente a ambos lados de su cara. Un ligero maquillaje hacia el resto. Pequeñas hadas revoloteaban alrededor lanzando una ligera capa de polvo dorado a los pies de la novia mientras avanzaba. La música de repente cesó haciendo que todos se silenciasen.

¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? – La voz del sacerdote fue el que rompió el silencio en el que se habían sumido todos los invitados mientras contemplaban a la novia.

Su padre. – El hombre besó a su hija antes de ofrecerle la mano de Kaish al Lord que la llevo junto a él al altar. Poco recordaría Harry de esa ceremonia. No había apartado su mirada de Ginny mientras esta miraba a un punto determinado de uno de los riachuelos . Solo cuando le fueron pedidos los anillos fue que dejó de observarla.

Con este anillo yo te desposo. – Escuchó la voz del Lord mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de Kaish.

... y prometo serte fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe. – Kaish mostraba una sonrisa radiante mientras que situaba el anillo en el anular del Lord.

Yo os declaro marido y mujer. – Con esas palabras el sacerdote terminó la ceremonia para seguidamente felicitar al Lord y ahora a su nueva esposa.

Harry. – Intentó llamar la pelirroja cuando el Lord y Kaish empezaron a abandonar la estancia.

Ahora no, Ginny. – Fue la fría respuesta mientras le daba el brazo, ya que tenían que seguir a los novios, mientras eran seguidos de Narcisa y Lucius.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La estancia era fría. Mucho más fría de lo que cualquiera de ellos recordaba. Aunque eso no les importaba a ninguno de ellos. Todos ellos querían venganza y lo que su líder les estaba pidiendo hacia su sangre hervir.

Quiero al chico vivo. – El ultimátum de Carles Stealth erizó el pelo de todos los que estaban atendiendo sus órdenes. – Es una orden. – Solo cuando los demás desaparecieron Smith se atrevió a cuestionar a su líder.

Mi señor. – Stealth le dio una de sus frías miradas. - ¿Para que quiere al chico? – su jefe tenía una fotografía de Harry en las manos. Hacia días que no había dejado de observarla. La mirada maniática que tenía al principio cada vez que la miraba había desaparecido. Ahora tenía una mirada que lo asustaba más. Una mirada que solo había visto en el Lord cuando secuestró al chico.

"_Crucio_". – John Smith se retorcía en el suelo. – Encuentra a Black, John. Tienes hasta mañana al atardecer. Si fallas te matare. Cuando Stealth levantó la maldición John se encogió sobre si mismo antes de empezar a retroceder aterrorizado.

No. No puedes. Carles, por lo que más quieras, no puedes. – Suplicó.

"_Crucio_" – La mirada de Stealth se volvió maniática. – Consígueme a Black .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La recepción de invitados había sido sobria. El primero en recibir a los concurrentes había sido el Lord, seguido de su esposa. El siguiente había sido Harry siguiendo cada una de las pautas que anteriormente le había marcado el Lord junto a Lucius y su esposa. Los más de doscientos invitados habían sido presentados siguiendo el rango de su linaje. Ginny se había mantenido al lado de Harry. No le había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido del recinto donde se había realizado la ceremonia. Le asustaba la frialdad con la que Harry la había tratado. No sabía como explicarle la marca en su brazo. Ella quería darle esperanza y ahora todo la señalaba como un vulgar Mortífago. Una música suave comenzó a sonar cuando el último de los invitados había sido presentado. Notó como Harry la cogía fuertemente del codo y la llevaba hasta la mesa presidencial.

Haz todo lo que yo haga. – Fue el frío susurró procedente del moreno.

Harry se situó a la izquierda de donde se sentaría Kaish dejando a Ginny a su izquierda franqueada seguidamente por el padre de Takura. A la derecha del Lord se sentaría Lucius Malfoy junto con su esposa. Los demás invitados seguirían el orden de su alcurnia. Todos de pie hasta que los novios se presentaron de nuevo. El Lord había cambiado su túnica plateada por una azul oscuro mientras que Kaish llevaba una beige con adornos azules. Lo primero que hizo el Lord fue mirar a Harry de arriba a abajo para seguidamente centrar su atención en su suegro que le dio una cabezada dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Solo cuando el Lord y Kaish ocuparon sus respectivos asientos los demás se sentaron y comenzó el murmullo de las conversaciones. La pelirroja se sentía como un hipogrifo en la ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía cual era el cubierto apropiado para el plato que acababan de servir, ensalada de angulas, mientras que todos los demás ya habían comenzado a comer.

Empieza a comer, niña. – Oyó un gruñido a su izquierda. A Ginny ese tipo no le gustaba nada. Iba a coger el primer tenedor que vio cuando sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa. Ginny dio un pequeño quejido lo que hizo que el médico le dirigiese una mirada mordaz.

¡Abuelito!. - Si no hubiese sido por todo su autocontrol Kaish hubiese escupido el vino que estaba tomando cuando Harry se dirigió a su padre con una sonrisa burlona. Ginny se fijó en el tenedor que Harry tenía en la mano y tomó el que estaba más alejado de ella.

¿Abuelito? – Murmuró Kaish para que solo Harry la oyera. Este solo le devolvió una sonrisa. – ¿También vas a empezar a llamarme mamá.? – La sonrisa en la cara de Harry se esfumó. Kaish soltó una pequeña risita. – No te preocupes puedes seguir llamándome por mi nombre. Soy demasiado joven como para tener un hijo de tu edad. – Su voz tembló mientras sus ojos mostraban melancolía. – Tal vez en uno o dos años hubiésemos tenido niños.

Kaish. ¿Sabes dónde está Aly? – Si el Lord no se lo decía , tal vez, Takura le diese algo de información.

No la he visto durante días. ¿Le has preguntado a tu padre?

Sí, pero no me ha dicho donde está. Solo que ahora es mi...

Padre tenemos compañía. – Le cortó la voz infantil de Aly que entraba por la puerta ataviada para el combate seguida de cuatro Mortífagos dando por finalizada la conversación y haciendo que todos se pusiesen en pie.

¿Padre? – La incrédula pregunta de Kaish iba dirigida al Lord que en ese momento cambiaba la ropa de Harry en una túnica de combate.

Es mi regalo de bodas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los shatihstas habían aparecido a dos kilómetros de donde partía la señal que los llevaría hasta el chico. Esperaban encontrarse con una mansión o alguna casa totalmente recubierta de escudos pero lo que vieron no podía ser real. Una gran muralla circular se situaba delante de ellos con sus paredes negras. Dentro de ese círculo y separado por lo que parecía un kilómetro se situaba otro de menor tamaño y dentro de este otro hasta contar seis. En lo que sería el séptimo nivel se situaba una semiesfera blanca . A cada lado de las paredes de este séptimo nivel dos rugientes dragones escupían fuego sobre ella sin llegar a tocarla.

¿Qué demonios es eso?


	71. Noches de sangre

**Capítulo 69. Noches de sangre. **

**- **¿Qué demonios es eso? – Preguntó el shatishta mientras miraba boquiabierto la impresionante construcción.

**- **Tú peor pesadilla. – Respondió una voz helada detrás de él. Un segundo después su cabeza había sido separada del resto de su cuerpo. Los más de mil invitados que habían estado en la ceremonia no tardaron en tomar posiciones. Las maldiciones eran lanzadas de un bando a otro sin ninguna misericordia. El Lord aún con la espada de Slytherin en la mano miró a Harry y mientras le pasaba la espada mencionó. – Veamos que has aprendido. – Y después le dejó mientras iba a unirse a la lucha.

**-** ¿Harry? – Ginny no sabía que hacer. En lo que había sido un parpadeo se había encontrado fuera de lo que era una fortaleza.

**-** Saca tu varita. Esos no dudaran en matarte. – Su voz seguía siendo fría mientras observaba como Aly mataba con sus flechas a aquellos que estaban más rezagados. Observó como uno de sus enemigos iba hacia él con una daga en cada una de las manos y una macabra sonrisa. Harry tensó el cuerpo y tomó una bocanada de aire. Poniendo la espada en posición de ataque mientras la pelirroja se situaba detrás de él. El Shatishta no dudó en lanzarse contra el pelinegro buscando su muerte. Intentando clavar las dagas en el corazón del muchacho. Harry echó el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras dirigía la espada con certeros movimientos. En el primer contragolpe el Shatishta había perdido una mano mientras que Harry tenía una ligera herida en el costado. Ginny se tiró al suelo al ver un rayo verde dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba. La maldición asesina le había arrancado un mechón de pelo. Cuando levantó la vista lo único que distinguió era como Harry clavaba la espada en el corazón del hombre que le había estado atacando. – Los Shatihstas te mataran si no te defiendes. – Masculló entre dientes el muchacho mientras pasaba al lado de la pelirroja.

**-** No tengo varita. – La pelirroja estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La nueva actitud de Harry le hacia cada vez más daño. Un nuevo ataque dirigido a ellos hizo que se levantara del suelo tan rápido como pudo. Ella ni siquiera conocía el arma con el que había sido disparada pero Harry sí. Había visto esos dardos tranquilizantes en la televisión. El ojiverde sacó una daga de una de las botas que portaba la túnica de combate que llevaba y se la tendió a la taheña.

**- **Quédate junto a mi, procura no estorbar y, ante todo, vigila tu espalda. - Le gruñó mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los atacantes ya que este se dirigía hacia Aly sin que esta le notase. La niña se volvió en cuanto oyó la hoja de la espada rasgar el aire y la cabeza de una mujer rodar por el suelo. – ALY. DETRÁS DE TI. – Gritó Harry al notar que otro de los Shatihstas intentaba acabar con ella. En lo que fue solo un segundo la niña había cargado el arco y había atravesado la traquea del hombre. - ¿Estás bien? – Ginny se sorprendió del abrupto cambio de tono. Había pasado del helado que le daba a ella a uno de genuina preocupación. Harry comprobaba que la niña no tenía ninguna herida mientras esta intentaba separarse de él para seguir en la lucha.

**- **¡Déjame!. – Aly se retorcía entre los brazos de Harry mientras este intentaba que le hiciese caso. – Tenemos que matarlos, Harry. Nos harán daño. Son malos.

**-** Vigila tu cuello, Harry. – La voz de Kaish le sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras una maldición asesina dirigida por la mujer pasaba por encima de su cabeza para dar a un hombre que llevaba un hacha. – No todos te quieren vivo, por lo que veo. – Kaish, al ver que los Sharlacks se activaban, hizo una seña a Punks que se dirigió hacia donde estos se dirigían, los árboles próximos, provocando, segundos después, una serie de horribles gritos.

**- **Novedad. Ahora me quieren vivo. – Su voz era puro sarcasmo mientras volvía a poner la espada en posición defensiva para detener el ataque de otra espada. – ¿Y después, qué, me harán una fiesta? – La pregunta era dirigida al hombre contra el que peleaba. Este dirigió un nuevo golpe intentando atravesar el vientre del moreno.

**- **Pregúntaselo a tu padre. Está intentando descubrir por qué de repente te quieren vivo. – Ginny intentó localizar a quien no debe ser nombrado entre la multitud de combatientes. Los Mortífagos, los shatihstas y los hechizos que se lanzaban se cruzaban en su visión. Solo cuando uno de los Mortífagos se apartó pudo ver la majestuosa figura de Lord Voldemort. Este tenía agarrado a uno de sus enemigos del cuello. Lentamente, como si su mente no pudiese aceptarlo, vio como la mano del Señor Oscuro era introducida en el cerebro del hombre. Después movió la cabeza negativamente y lanzó el moribundo cuerpo al suelo como si de una colilla se tratase.

**-** Joder, Ginny. Te he dicho que vigilases tu espalda. – La pelirroja miró hacia atrás para, únicamente, ver a un hombre, con una daga atravesando el centro de su cerebro, mientras un fuerte ardor atravesaba su cuerpo. Unas ligeras gotas rojas empezaron a caer en la hierba. La Gryffindor se llevó la mano al costado solo para notar el caliente líquido que era su sangre. Intentó gritar. Pedir desesperadamente que aquello se detuviese mientras caía al suelo en un mar de lágrimas. Veía como a pocos metros de ella Harry le rompía el cuello a un hombre con sus propias manos, como Aly mataba con sus flechas a cualquiera que se le pusiese a tiro, como la mujer del Lord destrozaba el cuerpo de otra mujer con un simple hechizo, como los Mortífagos luchaban a muerte contra esos otros hombres y mujeres, Shatihstas había dicho Harry, mientras los cuerpos se contaban por decenas en el suelo. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Aquello no podía ser real. Le faltaba aire. No podía respirar. Su saliva se mezclaba con su sangre o su sangre con su saliva. Ya no estaba segura. Se llevó la mano a cuello. Intentando que el aire entrase de nuevo en su cuerpo. Sintió una ligera cadena. La cadena que le había dado Dumbledore. Agarró con toda la fuerza que pudo el colgante que llevaba con solo un deseo en mente. - _Llévame a casa._- Harry pudo ver como la pelirroja desaparecía por medio de un traslador. Dio un suspiro de alivio mientras recogía el cuchillo que anteriormente le había dado. Ginny no había aceptado ser Mortífago. Lo supo en cuanto vio su cara. Pero no podía dejar que arruinase su vida por él y si se quedaba allí el Lord terminaría convirtiéndola en un Mortífago de verdad.

**-** Kaish. Activa los escudos. – Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del Lord. La mujer detuvo la lucha que en esos momentos mantenía contra un Shatihsta que se había acercado peligrosamente donde estaba su protegido. A una seña de ella, Nagini, había clavado sus viperinos colmillos en el cuerpo del hombre y ahora se revolvía en el suelo gritando en agonía. La mujer dirigió su varita hacia donde estaba la cúpula blanca. Al hacerlo la semiesfera resplandeció lo que fue un segundo a la vez que los dos dragones dejaron de dirigir el fuego hacia el séptimo nivel y empezaban a volar por encima de los combatientes achicharrando a cualquier enemigo que se les pusiera a tiro. De repente todos los combates se detuvieron. Un fuerte estruendo les reventó a todos los oídos mientras tres escudos diferentes rodeaban los siete niveles. Cuando los Mortífagos pudieron descubrirse los tímpanos se dieron cuenta que casi todos contra los que habían estado luchando ya no se encontraban allí.

**- **¿Dónde están? – Silenciosamente los Mortífagos se hacían entre ellos la pregunta pero solo cuando salió de boca de Harry Kaish se dignó a contestar.

**- **En las Mazmorras. Cualquiera que atraviese los escudos y no lleve la marca tenebrosa será transportado automáticamente allí.

**- **Yo no la llevo. – Expresó Harry.

**- **No la necesitas. Está en ti. En tu sangre.

**- **¡CUIDADO! – Paula Moonlight tiró a Harry contra el suelo mientras dos Mortífagos reducían al Shatishta que había disparado contra el chico hiriendo el hombro de Kaish en el proceso.

**- **¿Mira quien tenemos aquí?. – La voz de Lord Voldemort sonaba divertida mientras le arrancaba la máscara al hombre que era sujetado por dos Mortífagos. – John Smith. El espía. – El profesor de Astronomía hubiese retrocedido ante al cara que estaba poniendo el Lord. Sabía que le esperaba una muerte atroz. Pero antes debía cumplir su misión. Su última misión y para eso utilizaría su última baza. Lo que le llevaría a la locura al traicionar a su Orden.

**- **El chico debe morir. – Lo único que encontró fue la varita del Lord apuntando a su frente mientras empezaba a pronunciar la maldición "_cruciatus". –_ LA LLAVE DEBE MORIR. – La vista de todos los Mortífagos que había estado centrada en el Lord y el traidor se volvió hacia donde un choque metálico todavía timbraba. Un Mortífago, después de escuchar frase, había atacado a Harry con una espada y solo los rápidos reflejos de este había detenido la estocada. Cuando el Mortífago volvió a atacar Harry se levantó del suelo y se puso en posición defensiva. Los Mortífagos intentaban apuntar al atacante para causar su pronta muerte pero la rapidez con la que se movían ambos combatientes impedían que pudiesen dar al objetivo sin apuntar al muchacho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- **Harry... no... Bill... Muertos... Ataque... – La entrecortada voz no era escuchada por ninguno de los presentes. – Marca... No... Nombrado... Niña...

**- **Herida a quemarropa en el costado izquierdo. Está entrando en estado de shock. – Se escuchaba en uno de los pasillos de San Mungo. Dos camilleros llevaban a la pelirroja mientras iban informando a una de las pocas medibrujas que sabían lo que era un disparo con una arma de fuego. Aunque cada vez más medimagos sabían como tratar esas heridas. En los últimos cinco meses se habían dado más casos de esos que en toda la historia mágica.

**- **¿Qué le ha pasado? – Preguntaba la doctora mientras entraba en la sala donde le extraerían la bala a la chica.

**- **Es la chica Weasley. – Le expresó uno de los camilleros como si eso lo explicara todo.

**- **¿Alguna herida más? – Preguntó la medibruja mientras revisaba el estado de la paciente. - ¿Maldiciones?

**- **Ninguna maldición pero le han puesto la Marca. El director de Hogwarts ha asegurado que ayer por la noche no la llevaba.

**- **De todas formas avisad a los aurores... ¡Joder!. – Exclamó la doctora mientras su paciente empezaba a tener convulsiones. – Olvida a los aurores. El proyectil le ha atravesado el pulmón. Tendrá suerte si sale de esta.

**- **¿Mamá? – La Señora Weasley miraba hacia la puerta por la que hacia horas había desaparecido su hija con los doctores. Jamás olvidaría el estado de su hija cuando se apareció en la enfermería.

**Flash back**

Arthur daba lo que sería su paseo número quinientos treinta y cuatro por la enfermería ente la mirada vacía de su esposa y las exasperadas de sus hijos cuando delante de él se apareció su pequeña. En el suelo. Con la vista clavada en este mientras no dejaba de temblar. Arthur fue a abrazarla y a decirle que todo había terminado cuando notó la mancha rojiza que empezaba a formarse al lado de su niña. Fue en ese momento que Ginny levantó la vista del suelo.

- ¿Papá?. – Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás. Su cara mostraba el mayor miedo que pudiera sentir una persona. Terror puro cuando su hija volvió a hablar. - Papá. Me muero. - Lo único que pudo hacer el hombre fue coger en brazos a su hija y buscar la chimenea más próxima dirección a San Mungo dejando atrás al resto del clan Weasley.

**Fin flash back**

**- **¿Mamá? – Volvió a llamar Charlie mientras la abrazaba. Él y sus padres eran los únicos que habían ido hasta allí. Dumbledore había pensado que sería mejor que los demás chicos se quedaran en el colegio.

**- **Harry tenía que cuidarla. – Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la mujer. – Él no debería haber dejado que le pasase nada.

**- **Estoy seguro que Harry... – Intentó razonar el pelirrojo pero fue cortado por su madre.

**- **No lo hizo. – La mujer empezaba a estar histérica. – No ha cuidado de mi pequeña. Mi niña se muere. Debería ser él el que estuviese ahí . No mi niña. Ojalá nunca lo hubiésemos encontrado. Ojalá estuviese muerto. – Una sonara bofetada hizo que casi todos miraran al segundo hermano Weasley. Arthur Weasley seguía mirando la puerta por donde había entrado su hija ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba. - Tu hermana se muere. – Fue la respuesta cargada de veneno de la mujer. – Y es su culpa.

**- **Basta ya, madre. No sabes lo que ha pasado. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe y no voy a juzgar a Harry hasta que sepa que ha sucedido. Pero por lo visto tú ya lo has hecho. – La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca, por fin, reaccionando a sus anteriores palabras.

**- **No quería. Yo no quería. Harry... Mi niño. De verdad. Yo no quería. – La mujer estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas.

**- **Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé. – Charlie abrazó a su madre sabiendo que la mujer ahora se centraría y no atacaría sin ton ni son.

**- **¿Señores Weasley? – La misma doctora que había atendido a la menor de sus hijos salía de la sala secándose el sudor de la frente. – Ha entrado en coma. – Charlie tuvo que sujetar a su madre ya que las piernas le habían fallado. - Su estado es crítico. Si no despierta en los próximos días no lo hará nunca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry contemplaba a su atacante. Sus movimientos habían sido certeros. Debía ser un gran espadachín. Ahora mismo ambos daban vueltas intentando evaluar en nivel de cansancio y las heridas del otro. Su oponente volvió a atacar haciendo que levantara la espada de forma defensiva. El hombre atacaba de forma automática. Nada a su alrededor le importaba. Solo el matarle. No dudaba que hubiese sido puesto bajo el "_imperius"_. Había visto como el Lord había intentado matar al hombre con su varita o como Paula había intentado detenerle de forma muggle pero el hombre no se detenía mucho tiempo en un sitio haciendo que fuese imposible detenerle sin dañarle a él en el proceso. Sabía que solo él podía hacerlo. Por eso no había atacado. Solamente se defendía. Sabía que si no lo detenía él no dudarían en matarlo. Las dos espadas volvieron a resonar. A cada golpe los Mortífagos se estremecían. El cansancio de la batalla anterior se hacia presente en ambos combatientes. Derecha. Izquierda. Golpe bajo. Agacharse. Harry empezaba a notar como el sudor empezaba a empañar su visión. El hombre que le atacaba no parecía notar el cansancio de la forma que él lo hacia. Parecía que el "_imperius_" puesto en el hombre no le dejaba notarlo aunque podía ver como su cuerpo sí lo mostraba. Dio dos pasas hacia atrás. Necesitaba alejarse de él. Ese último golpe había sido demasiado cercano. El hilo de sangre que empezaba a brotar de su costado izquierdo lo demostraba pero el hombre no iba a dejar que retrocediera. Sabiendo que si se lo permitía los demás presentes no dudarían en atacarle. Se preparó para un último ataque. El chico notó sus movimientos dado que levantó la espada para detenerle. Un fuerte entrechoque de ambas láminas todavía retumbaba cuando el Lord y los Mortífagos apuntaron al atacante. La espada de Slytherin en el suelo. La del Mortífago en el pecho de Harry. Todo pasó en un solo segundo. Mientras el Lord y Kaish comenzaban la maldición asesina, Aly apuntaba al hombre con su arco y Paula con su cuchillo, Harry golpeó la rodilla del hombre con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que apartaba la espada de él y clavaba el cuchillo que antes le había dado a Ginny en el vientre de su oponente.

**- **Bajad las varitas. – Declaró el Lord mientras veía al hombre caer al suelo. - Está muerto.

**- **Esa herida no es mortal. – Indicó Kaish. Ningún otro hubiese dudado en contradecir al Lord.

**- **Lo es cuando utilizas armas envenenadas. – La contradijo Paula. – Yo misma me encargue de envenenar las del cachorro.

**- **Está muerto. – La voz maniáticamente alegre del Shatishta, ahora prisionero y anteriormente Profesor de Astronomía, John Smith, sonaba mientras Harry llegaba hasta el hombre que le había atacado. Él no había querido matarlo. Ese hombre ni siquiera sabía lo que hacia. – Eres un asesino. Su asesino. – Esa última frase fue lo que se quedó grabado en la mente de Harry cuando le quitaba la máscara a su oponente. Un frío helado recorrió su cuerpo a la vez que su mente se bloqueaba al descubrir quien estaba tras la máscara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- **Sé donde están. – Fue el saludo que presentó Severus Snape al abrir las puertas de la oficina del director después de varios días sin poder salir de la fortaleza del Lord.

**- **Tú y el resto del mundo. – Fue la contestación de Mundungus Fletcher lanzándole la última edición de "El Profeta". Severus leyó tranquilamente las diez páginas de las que constaba el artículo mientras veía y escuchaba como Dumbledore empezaba a movilizar a la Orden para intentar un ataque contra la fortaleza .

**- **¿Cómo voy a entrar ahí? – Murmuraba entre dientes Remus Lupin mientras miraba por la ventana de la oficina del director ignorando al resto de presentes.

**- **No puedes, Lupin. – A Severus Snape no le hacia falta ser un experto en Legeremancia para saber lo que mascullaba Lupin y su aseveración detuvo la planificación que el director estaba realizando. – No podríamos pasar del primer nivel sin que nos descubrieran.

**- **¿Por qué no , Severus? – Dumbledore había cambiado su voz de jefe de batalla a afable director ya que la conversación entre los dos hombres empezaba a interesarle.

**- **Necesitaríamos al menos mil de los mejores magos del planeta para romper esos escudos. – La información hizo que Remus dejara de mirar por la ventana y centrara su atención en el profesor con la mirada de mayor incredulidad que le habían visto nunca.

**- **¿Cómo los ha conseguido? – Se había acabado el Remus taciturno. Quería información y la quería ya.

**- **Alguien , si no es mucha molestia, podría explicarnos a nosotros, gente menos dotada intelectualmente, qué narices son esos escudos. – Gruñó Ojo Loco Moody.

**- **Los tres escudos Dark. – Respondió el Profesor de pociones. Solo Dumbledore pareció entender de que hablaban los dos hombres.

**- **¿Y eso es? – Gruñó nuevamente Moody.

**- **Dark Luna, Dark Artemisa y Dark Angel. Los escudos de la luz, la oscuridad y las sombras. Son los escudos más poderosos de la magia. Si destruyéramos uno de ellos los otros dos incrementarían su poder ya que se sustentan del poder de los tres. Si destruyéramos uno los otros dos se harían más poderosos. Y si deshiciéramos primero el escudo de la luz la magia negra que guarda Dark Artemisa nos mataría de la forma más horrible que puedas imaginar. Aunque claro, primero tendríamos que saber donde están situados ya que otra de las características de estos escudos es que dejan pasar a los intrusos y cuando a ellos les conviene los trasladan al lugar prefijado por el echador. En nuestro caso, las mazmorras. Y después de eso habría que pasar a los diferentes guardianes de cada nivel.

**- **¿Qué guardianes? – Preguntó Tonks mientras no dejaba de observar el plano de la fortaleza.

**- **En el nivel, llamémosle, cero es el terreno que albergan los escudos. Hay como unos quinientos metros hasta que llegas al primer círculo o nivel. En este están los Mortífagos de bajo rango. Es una zona de entrenamiento. Para pasar al siguiente nivel tienes que atravesar las Mantícoras que salvaguardan la entrada al siguiente círculo. En este se encuentran los Mortífagos de nivel medio. Aquellos que dirigen pequeños escuadrones a atacar a los Muggles o a crear un poco de caos. Si sobrevivís a esos dos y queréis pasar al siguiente os encontrareis con las acromántulas. En el tercero se encuentran los Mortífagos del círculo interno. Y es hasta donde llegan las mazmorras. Protegida por Vampiros, Dementores y algunas de las criaturas más asquerosas que os podáis imaginar.

**- **Y el cuarto será el nivel de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado protegido de no sé que criatura¿no?. – Severus miró a Charlie Weasley como si lo viera por primera vez.

**- **No y son nundus.

**Flash back **

**- **Bienvenidos al cuarto nivel de mi hogar. – La sarcástica voz del Lord fue la que recibió a los siete Mortífagos que actualmente también eran profesores mientras estos intentaban no observar los nundus que pululaban por la entrada. – Este nivel está habilitado para la educación y entrenamiento de mis descendientes. Como profesores de mis hijos podéis llegar hasta aquí. Kaish. – El movimiento que se produjo detrás del Lord hizo que todos los profesores miraran hacia donde estaba la mujer que apuntaba a uno de los Shatihstas que habían capturado en el último ataque.

**- **Cuando usted diga, mi Lord. – A una seña del Lord la mujer lanzó al infortunado hombre hacia la puerta que daba al tercer nivel. Ni un segundo después varios basiliscos le habían despedazado clavando sus colmillos en él y desgarrando su frágil carne. Ni siquiera habían alzado la vista para mirar al hombre dándole el placer de una muerte indolora.

**- **No se os está permitido pasar de este nivel. – Aunque el Lord no lo hubiese dicho ninguno de ellos tenía en mente intentar pasar.

**Fin flash back**

**- **Solo cuatro Mortífagos tienen acceso al siguiente nivel. Malfoy, los Lestrange y Pettigrew. Cualquier otro que lo intente será aniquilado.

**- **¿Qué protege el sexto nivel? – Preguntó Dumbledore que tomaba notas de todo lo que su profesor de pociones decía.

**- **Nada. – La simple palabra hizo que Dumbledore levantara la vista del pergamino.

**- **¿Nada?

**- **Son los cuartos privados de Lord y su esposa. Los chicos también están allí.

**- **¿Y el último nivel?. ¿Esta semiesfera blanca.? – Interrogó Moody.

**- **La de los dragones. – Asintió Snape. – Nadie sabe lo que hay en ese lugar. Puede ser cualquier cosa. Solo sé que para llegar hasta allí hay tendríamos que matar antes al Lord. Aly no sabe ni como entrar.

**- **¿Aly?

**- **Alexia Morgana Ryddle. Hija del Señor Oscuro y Lady Kaish. Es la única que tiene acceso de nivel seis a la que puedo arriesgarme a darle Veritaserum.

**- **¿Y Harry? – Preguntó Remus.

**- **Nadie le ha visto pero todos saben que está en la fortaleza.

**- **¿Cómo los sacaremos de ahí, Albus?- Le cuestionó el licántropo al director.

**- **Nuestra misión principal es entrar en esa fortaleza y destruir a Voldemort. – Expresó Dumbledore mientras volvía a los planos. – Dejaremos que el grupo de Stealth se ocupe de rescatar a los chicos.

**- **Lo que es lo mismo. Los estas abandonado. ¿No, Albus? – La decepción en la voz de Severus había sonado tan gélida que hubiese podido congelar el infierno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era de noche cuando cuatro sombras se movían sigilosas entre los arbustos de una casa de estilo veneciano. Habían tardado diez minutos en romper todos los escudos que protegían la vivienda. Se movían sigilosos. Sabiendo que no debían llamar la atención de los vecinos muggles. Sus órdenes eran claras.

**- **¿Sabéis para que quiere el Lord a este tipo? – Murmuró Bellatrix mientras rompía el cierre de seguridad de la puerta de entrada.

**- **No lo sé. Pero recordad. Nada de heridos. Los cogemos y nos vamos de aquí sin llamar la atención.– Le contestó su marido al que la idea de dejar a la población muggle sin un rasguño no le hacia ninguna gracia. – Después no olvidéis volver a levantar los escudos. – Les ordenó a los dos Mortífagos que les acompañaban.

Entraron silenciosamente a la casa. Rodolphus y uno de los Mortífagos se dirigieron silenciosamente a la primera planta. Bellatrix y el otro Mortífago fueron hacia donde estaba el comedor dado que habían visto a su objetivo en esa estancia.

El hombre al que buscaban se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras leía un libro a la par que una televisión mostraba las noticias del mundo muggle. Su esposa dormía en la habitación que compartían mientras que sus dos hijos lo hacían en una de las habitaciones adyacentes. El hombre empezó a removerse incómodamente. Como dándose cuenta que era observado. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Viendo una sombra los volvió a cerrar.

**- **Ya voy a la cama, querida. – Masculló intentando volver a coger el sueño donde lo había dejado. Una risita fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos. Un frío sonido que jamás se había oído en su casa. Intentó coger su varita y apuntar a aquel que había osado entrar en su hogar.

**- **Si yo fuera tú no lo haría. – La fría voz de Bellatrix a dos escasos centímetros de su oído era lo que le hizo detenerse mientras sentía una varita en su cuello. – Tu esposa duerme arriba con tus dos pequeños. Si quieres que vivan vas a venir con nosotros sin armar ningún escándalo.

**- **No les hagáis daño. – Suplicó el hombre. – Haré lo que queráis pero no les hagáis nada.

**- **¿Brian? – La voz femenina se escuchó desde la primera planta. - ¿Sucede algo? – Bellatrix apuntó su varita hacia la escalera mientras que el mortífago pinchaba su cuello dándole a entender que si intentaba algo estaba muerto.

**- **Nada, Alice. Me quedé dormido en el sofá. Vuelve a dormir. Ahora mismo voy.

**- **No tardes. – Se escuchó antes de oír cerrarse una puerta.

**- **Buen chico. – Murmuró Bellatrix mientras hacia andar al hombre hacia la puerta de la vivienda. – Salgamos de aquí. ¿Todo en orden? – Le preguntó a su esposo que bajaba por las escaleras. Al darse la vuelta a Brian se le paró el corazón.

**- **No le hagáis daño. – Rogó el secuestrado. Rodolphus bajaba la escalera siendo seguido por el otro Mortífago que llevaba a un niño de no más de nueve, diez, años entre los brazos.

**- **¿El otro? – Inquirió Bella.

**- **Este es el mayor. – Indicó su marido. – El Lord solo dijo el primogénito. Los otros no nos interesan. – Cuando Brian pudo reaccionar se encontró con un colgante en el cuello que tenía la forma de la Marca Tenebrosa. El mismo que le habían puesto a su hijo.– No te lo quites si no quieres morir. – Dos segundos más tarde la sensación de un traslador se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus salió del despacho del director dando un portazo. Pocos segundos después un nuevo portazo fue oído. Severus no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver aparecer a Lupin. Por la mente de este pasaba lo mismo que por la de Severus. Si no necesitasen al viejo para la guerra ya lo hubiesen matado. El profesor de pociones cogió a su furibundo compañero del brazo y lo llevó hasta su despacho. El único lugar que sabía que no sería vigilado ya que Dumbledore no tenía ningún retrato.

**- **Hay algo sobre Harry que no le he dicho a Albus. – Severus Snape no paraba de dar vueltas delante del licántropo.

**- **Dijiste que nadie le había visto. – El tono de Remus era acusador.

**- **Nadie le ha visto. En eso no mentí. Nadie desde que les atacaron por última vez.

**- **¿Le ha pasado algo? - Balbuceó Remus. - ¿Está herido?

**- **Físicamente nada que no pudiesen solucionar pero – Se detuvo un solo segundo como sopesando si sería prudente decírselo. - se ha terminado de romper, Remus. Los Mortífagos que estuvieron en esa pelea no dejaban de cuchichear entre ellos. Atraparon al traidor.

**- **¿Amigo de Harry? – Preguntó el castaño temiendo lo peor.

**- **Su profesor de Astronomía. Pero – Cortó Severus antes de que Lupin lo interrumpiera. – eso no fue lo peor. – Remus levantó una inquisidora ceja. – Tenían a una persona bajo el "_imperius". _Alguien que podría acercarse a Harry sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Uno de sus pocos amigos. Sean O'Sullivan.

**- **¿El Lord lo mató? – Severus negó lentamente con la cabeza.

**- **Harry.

**- **¡Oh, Dios mío! – Remus tenía sus manos en la boca. Incrédulo a la última palabra de Severus.

**- **La herida que le infringió no era mortal pero alguien había envenenado sus armas haciéndolas letales. Ni siquiera supo que era él hasta que le quitó la máscara. Poco después la mujer que había alterado sus armas se acercó a él. Lo que vio en sus ojos no debió gustarle ya que llamó al Lord por su nombre. ¡Su nombre _muggle,_ Remus!. ¡Lo puedes creer?. Y el Lord no la mató sino que ordenó a todos los Mortífagos desaparecer de allí. Desde entonces nadie le ha visto.

**- **¿La niña?

**- **Tampoco. Ni siquiera recuerda que O'Sullivan era su padre. Para ella era solo un enemigo que intentó dañar a un miembro de su familia y que está mejor muerto. El Lord se ha asegurado su fidelidad. Según sus propias palabras solo existe para servir a su padre y, cuando llegue el momento, a su hermano.

**- **¿Crees que el Lord le hará lo mismo a Harry? – Preguntó inquieto el licántropo mientras Snape le pasaba la poción matalobos.

**- **No me cabe la menor duda. O lo sacamos de ahí antes de que el Lord le utilice para lo que sea que lo quiere, y no creo que solo sea para educarle como su heredero como piensan Dumbledore y Fudge, o vamos a tener un nuevo Lord Oscuro. Y créeme. Harry es mucho más poderoso de lo que Albus y Fudge piensan. Y lo peor de todo es que el Lord sí sabe de lo que es capaz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Stealth maldecía desde su asiento a todo bicho viviente que se moviese. Había perdido a su espía y a su "as en la manga" en una sola batalla. Ahora ya no tenía a nadie que le informase de los movimientos de Lord Voldemort. Solo una cosa conocía. Su residencia. Esa fortaleza infranqueable. Ahora que Dumbledore había salido del juego y no tenía que estar pendiente de que sus hombres no descubriesen su juego perdían a aquellos que podían darle al chico en bandeja de plata. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de poder hacerse con el chico. Lo necesitaba en su poder antes de la próxima luna nueva y lo conseguiría aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en la vida. Por ahora se contentaría con el último mensaje que le envió John. Un mensaje que solo contenía una palabra. _Nuck._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brian se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Intentando procesar lo que desde hacia horas había sido obligado a ver. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. El salir de ese pensadero había sido un alivio para él. Ni una sola vez en su vida como psicómago infantil había tenido que escuchar historias como las que ese pobre muchacho había tenido que pasar. El Lord Oscuro le había dado quince pensaderos, todos ellos a rebosar, para que observase y comprendiese a su nuevo y, desde ahora, único paciente.

**Flash back **

Cuando el traslador había detenido su marcha se había encontrado en un salón circular donde se mostraban cuatro tronos. El más impresionante al frente, junto a este uno un poco menos lujoso y, a cada lado de estos, dos un poco más pequeños.

**- **Bienvenido a mi fortaleza. – Brian sintió erizarse el pelo de su cogote con la voz. Sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz. Nadie más podía tener un tono tan frío. – A partir de ahora estas a mi servicio.

**- **¿Dónde está mi hi...?

**- **"_Crucio_" – Lord Voldemort miraba retorcerse en el suelo al hombre frente a él con una seriedad que nunca nadie le había visto. No tardó más que diez segundos en levantar la maldición. Diez segundos que al psicómago le parecieron diez eternidades. – Nadie me habla si no ha conseguido antes mi permiso. – Voldemort se sentó en su trono observando como el hombre intentaba ponerse de pie mientras su cuerpo aún se estremecía. – Cura a mi hijo y te devolveré al tuyo. Daña a mi hijo y dañare al tuyo. Intenta matar a mi hijo y desearas que los tuyos nunca hubiesen nacido.

**Fin flash back **

Cuando había salido del primero de ellos sintió asco hacia los muggles que aparecían en aquellas imágenes. En el pensadero había un cartelito donde rezaba "_ Infancia. A. Figg."_. Eso quería decir que alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando en aquella casa y nadie había hecho nada por evitarlo. El chico había sido despreciado, humillado y tratado como un esclavo en aquel lugar y habían dejado que sucediese. ¿Por qué esa A. Figg no había llamado a los servicios sociales?. ¿Por qué lo había permitido?. El resto de ellos eran todos de la mismo persona, S. Snape. Parecía que el hombre había estado vigilando al chico desde que entró a Hogwarts. Estaba toda su vida y lo que el hombre no había presenciado estaba escrito en pergamino. Había otros más pequeños, con la nota S. Black, al lado de los de S. Snape que complementaban a estos desde el tercer año y a los de A. Figg en su infancia. Los tres últimos eran lo que había vivido el chico desde que "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" lo secuestró. Eran de varias personas. Todas ellas con alguna relación con el chico en esos últimos meses. Para cualquiera que viese las escenas desde lejos hubiese podido sentir sorpresa al ver como Lord Voldemort protegía a un muchacho que siempre había querido matar, dolor al ver como era convertido en hijo del Lord, esperanza al encontrar un nuevo amigo en la figura de Marcus Forrester, risa al ver a Harry como un niño pequeño, amor fraternal al tratar a la pequeña niña, pero él era un especialista, el mejor en su rama, y había un sentimiento que no había pasado desapercibido para él. Miedo.

El miedo más atroz que hubiese visto nunca en un niño oculto bajo la máscara más perfecta que hubiese visto nunca.

El chico había tenido miedo toda su vida. Miedo del castigo de sus parientes. Miedo a no hacer amigos. Miedo a no saber conservarlos. Miedo a que sus amigos fuesen dañados y perder una de las pocas cosas buenas que había atesorado hasta ese momento. Miedo a ser rechazado por tener una cualidad que solo los magos oscuros tenían. Miedo a no ser lo que él mundo mágico esperaba de él. Miedo a perder a Sirius Black.

Y todos sus miedos se habían hecho realidad estos últimos meses. Sus parientes le habían entregado al asesino de sus padres. Severus Snape le había informado al Lord que sus amigos no harían nada por ayudarle cuando se hizo la tregua. Ginny Weasley había sido marcada con la Marca Tenebrosa y Amy convertida en hija del Lord. Ahora ya no solo hablaba parsel sino que llevaba la sangre de Lord Voldemort en su cuerpo. Ya no era Harry Potter "El Niño Que Vivió" sino el hijo de "Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado" y Sirius Black estaba en poder del Lord lo que no le daba muchas oportunidades de vivir.

Pero su peor miedo se había cumplido no hacia ni pocos días. Había dañado a uno de sus amigos. No solo lo había dañado sino que lo había matado. Eso había terminado por romperle. Y él, Brian Bryton McAllister, debatía mentalmente si decirle al ser que le miraba desde su trono que él había sido el causante del estado en el que se encontrase el muchacho.

**- **Habla. – El tono de Lord Voldemort hizo que le recorriese por todo el cuerpo un escalofrío. Había abierto la boca varias veces intentando hablar pero lo único que había conseguido era parecer un pececito dorado. – Tengo métodos muy eficientes para acabar con el silencio de mis "empleados". "_Crucio"_

**- **Tiii.. Tiene mieeeedo. – Brian intentaba levantarse pero dudaba que esta vez sus piernas aguantasen. No sabía cuanto había durado esta vez la maldición pero estaba seguro que esta vez había sido más tiempo.

**- **¿Miedo?. Por supuesto que tiene miedo. – Voldemort lo veía muy claro. - Le he dado motivos más que suficientes para temerme.

**- **Noo mieedo de ust... ed. Tieneee miiiedo de ssser como usssted. – Bien. Lo había soltado. Tensó sus cuerpo esperando volver a recibir la maldición.

**- **¿Cómo yo? – Está vez Voldemort si que parecía sorprendido.

**- **Pie.. ensa que ha peerdido todo lo que teníía. Que ya no... no le queda naada. Que se quedaara soolo cuando se sepaa lo de O'Sullivan. Que todos sa... bran que es un asessino. Que soolo lo ver...an como un asesiiino.

**- **¿Qué consecuencias trae esto?

**- **Loos niños que see sienten así sueleen encerrrarrse en su pro...pio mundo. Ajenos a aquello que lees puede daañar.

**- **Eso lo explica todo. – Voldemort chasqueo los dedos y un segundo después apareció una elfina. – Niddy trae a Harry. – Ni diez segundos después la elfina hacia levitar una esfera blanca de medio metro de diámetro. Brian ni siquiera hubiese notado que había alguien dentro si no hubiese sido por las palabras del Lord. – Mi serpiente no suele hacer las cosas a medias.

**- **¡Pe...Pero es imposible!. – Brian jamás se había encontrado un caso como este. Generalmente trataba con niños que habían dejado de hablar y, en algunos casos, de no ser capacer de reconocer a los que les rodeaban. Pero encerrados en una burbuja. Nunca.

**- **Snape debe estar orgulloso. Harry ha llevado el escudo que le ha estado intentando enseñar por meses a un nivel que ni siquiera los aurores son capaces de crear. Tú trabajo es sacarlo de ahí.

**- **Llevará meses. – Masculló el psicómago sabiendo que su hijo podría no seguir vivo para cuando consiguiese avanzar lo suficiente.

**- **No me importa como lo hagas. Lo quiero fuera de ahí esta noche y en menos de un mes lo quiero siendo el mismo Harry de antes. – Brian sabía que su futuro y el de su hijo se había puesto muy negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bellatix Lestrange no era lo que se diría una mujer con instinto maternal. Ni siquiera le gustaban los críos. Por lo que cuando el Lord le había ordenado que se encargase del mocoso que habían secuestrado casi hubiese preferido tragarse un limón y que después le echasen encima la maldición "_cruciatus". _

El mocoso en cuestión no había parado de berrear desde que había despertado crispándole los nervios y ella había matado por mucho menos que eso. Si no fuese por el colgante que llevaba al cuello mostrando que el Lord lo había marcado como territorio prohibido ese mocoso estaría retorciéndose de dolor en algún lugar de las mazmorras.

**- **Las mazmorras. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? – Masculló para si misma antes de llevar su plan a ejecución.

**- **¿Dónde vas, Bella? – Le preguntó su marido al ver que se llevaba, levitando, con ella al mocoso. – No hagas ninguna tontería.- La Mortífago solo le dio una mirada punzante antes de salir de la estancia. No tardó mucho en llegar donde estaba el prisionero que buscaba. Su mazmorra estaba en el nivel tres por lo que se podría considerar una celda de máxima seguridad. Pasó por los dos vampiros que resguardaban la puerta del prisionero. Si no hubiese tenido un nivel cinco los vampiros la hubiesen matado aún siendo un Mortífago. Y el maldito crío no había parado de berrear en todo el camino.

**- **Te traigo un compañero de celda. – Bellatrix levantó el hechizo dejando que el mocoso cayese contra el suelo y sin más salió de la estancia. – El crío no debe ser dañado. – Les avisó a los vampiros sin volver la vista atrás.

**- **¿Eh?. ¿Hola?. – El habitante de la celda saludó. Ante él un niño de unos diez años que retrocedió hasta la puerta de la celda en cuanto intentó acercarse a él. – Hey, chaval. – Levantó las manos. – No voy a hacerte nada. Mi nombre es Bill. Bill Weasley. – El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa. - ¿Me puedes decir el tuyo? – El niño le miró y susurró algo. – No te he entendido nada.

**- **Philip. Philip McAllister.

**- **Encantado, Philip. – Le dijo tendiéndole la mano y ayudándole a levantarse.- Parece que te han designado mi nuevo ayudante. ¿Qué sabes de jeroglíficos? - Lo único que recibió Bill fue una mirada de ¿te estas quedando conmigo o qué?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brian llevaba horas dando vueltas alrededor de la esfera. Ni siquiera se había movido de donde estaba. Cuando había intentado tocarla una especie de fuerza le había echado hacia atrás varios metros. Empezaba a desesperarse y tener una punzante mirada roja en la nuca no ayudaba mucho.

**- **¿Mi señor?. – Brian se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer en la puerta de la estancia.

**- **Pasa Kaish.

**- **Es la hora, mi Lord.

**- **¿Está todo listo?

**- **Empezaran cuando usted llegue. No deberían tardar mucho en llegar.

**- **Ocúpate del otro asunto. – Tocó la marca del brazo de Kaish. Está sostuvo el aliento pero no dio muestras de dolor.

**- **Estará resuelto cuando vuelva, mi señor. – Lord Voldemort le hizo un asentimiento antes de desaparecer. Kaish se fijó por primera vez en el hombre que estaba en la estancia. – ¿El Doctor McAllister, supongo? – Brian cabeceó. Iba a abrir la boca cuando Kaish le detuvo dirigiéndose hacia él. – En esa burbuja está encerrada la persona más importante del mundo. – Señaló la inmóvil esfera. - No sé lo que te habrá dicho mi esposo. Tampoco me interesa. Solo te diré que si se te ocurre dañarlo no será nada comparado a lo que yo te haré después. ¿Está claro? – Escupió a dos centímetros de su cara.

**- **Como el cristal.

**- **Perfecto. – Dicho esto Kaish dejó la estancia dirigiéndose hacia el nivel medio. Su "invitado" no tardaría mucho en llegar.

**- **¿Cómo te sacó de ahí? – Masculló Brian cuando Kaish se hubo marchado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus se apareció en el nivel cuatro de "La Fortaleza". La llamada del Lord había sido presurosa por lo que había llegado hasta las puertas del colegio aún en pijama y había transformado este en su uniforme de Mortífago antes de aparecerse.

**- **Severus Snape. – La sedosa voz hizo que el profesor se volviese con la varita en alto. Solo cuando vio a la dueña de esta bajo la varita. EL Lord no estaría muy contento si supiese que había estado a punto de atacar a su esposa.

**- **Mi Lady. – Severus hizo una inclinación. Como esposa del Lord merecía el mismo respeto que él.

**- **¿Sabes quién es este hombre, Severus?- Snape se fijó en el hombre que estaba acurrucado en el suelo mientras se desangraba lentamente a la vez que temblaba cada vez que escuchaba la voz de la mujer. Por supuesto que sabía quien era.

**- **John Smith, mi Señora. El traidor.- Escupió con todo el asco que podía sentir. Había intentado matar a Harry. Había utilizado a un amigo de Harry contra él. Sí. Se merecía todo su odio.

**- **Sí. El traidor. – Confirmó Kaish.- Dime, Severus. ¿Qué le harías a un traidor como él?. Alguien que ha tratado de llevarse al heredero del Lord Oscuro.

**- **Lo mataría sin dudar, mi Señora.

**- **¿De verdad?- La mujer parecía sorprendida.- ¿No preferirías jugar antes con él?. Después de todo debe pagar su traición. – Snape por una vez decidió ser sincero.

**- **Sí, mi Señora. Lo torturaría lentamente. Haciendo que cada día de su vida fuese un tormento nuevo.

**- **¿Estas seguro?

**- **Sí, mi Señora.

**- **Estoy feliz de que lo veas así, Severus. – La mujer le dio una sonrisa que podía iluminar la estancia. – Después de todo sería muy aburrido si solo nos limitásemos a ejecutar a los traidores. - ¿No crees, Severus?

**- **Sí mi señ... – Severus no pudo terminar. Había intentado levantar su varita pero la mujer había sido más rápida.

**- **"_Crucio."_ – La sonrisa había desaparecido de la cara de Kaish y ahora solo había una mueca psicópata. – Haré como me has pedido, Severus. - Indicó dándole una patada en las costillas. - Una muerte lenta y agónica. Te torturare¿cuántos años llevas traicionando al Lord, Severus¿dieciséis años?. – Kaish volvía a levantar la varita contra él.

**- **"_Impedimenta" - _Murmuró Severus dirigiendo su varita a la mujer haciendo que saliese despedida hacia atrás.

**- **Vaya. El gatito quiere jugar. – Kaish se limpio un hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca. – Juguemos. "_Diffindo_"

**- **"_Protego" "Serpensortia" _– Masculló Severus haciendo aparecer una enorme serpiente.

**- **Demasiado fácil, Severus. _"Vipera Evanesca"_ Deberías recordar que duermo con el rey de ellas._ "Ossum Crepare"_

**- **"_Protego" –_ Joder. La mujer había querido romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo. Era hora de jugar a su nivel. _- "Musculus Arthofium"_

**- **Ya he pasado por eso. – Kaish se había lanzado rodando hacia la derecha evitando el rayo de luz. – No muy agradable. _"Crucio"_ – Severus rodó por el suelo derribando un pupitre para resguardarse detrás de él.

**- **¿Cómo lo supisteis? – Necesitaba distraerla. Necesitaba poder encontrar su punto débil.

**- **Te delataste tu mismo, Severus. _"Destructio". –_ Del pupitre no quedaban más que astillas haciendo que el profesor tuviese que resguardarse detrás del único que quedaba. – En la primera clase que tuviste con Harry.

**- **Imposible. Me asegure que no hubiese hechizos de escucha y la serpiente estaba dormida. _"Elektrische Haken"_

**- **"_Protego_". ¿No sabes hacer nada mejor? – Se burló Kaish. – Mi esposo siempre tiene al menos a dos seres vigilándole. Te deshiciste de la elfina pero no de Nagini. Ella os ha vigilado en todos los momentos que habéis estado juntos.

**- **Mierda. – Masculló Severus. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado al maldito bicho?.

**- **¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué siempre te permitíamos cuidarlo pero nunca tenías ninguna información sobre él.? - El momento de distracción no se lo perdonaría jamás. - "_Expelliarmus_" – La varita de Severus salió volando hacia la mano de Kaish.- Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. – Chasqueó Kaish mientras apuntaba a Snape con su varita mientras se guardaba la de Snape en el bolsillo. – Error de novato, Sev. ¿Qué diría mi esposo si te hubiera visto?. Esperó que enseñases a Harry mejor. "_Crucio_". – Snape no pudo evitar que los gritos salieran de sus labios. En cuanto Kaish levantó la maldición puso un pie en su espalda, le cogió del brazo y se lo partió en dos dejando el hueso al descubierto. - ¡Oh, Sev!. No deberías preocuparte por ese brazo. – Dijo con una voz dulce para cambiar a otra helada. - Después de todo voy a romperte los doscientos seis huesos que tienes y ese solo ha sido el primero.

**- **Maldita hija de pu...

**- **"C_rucio_". – Nuevos gritos resonaron por la estancia haciendo que el otro prisionero se encogiese más sobre si mismo. – Cuida tu lenguaje, Sev. Estas ante una dama. _"Diffindo" – _La nueva maldición hizo que de la espalda de Severus comenzase a surgir el líquido rojo.

**- **EL DIABLO. EL DIABLO. EL DIABLO.- Gritó Smith mientras señalaba a Kaish. La mujer volvió su varita para hacer callar a ese desgraciado momento que aprovechó Severus para golpearla en la rodilla y hacerla caer. La varita que hasta ese momento Kaish tenía en la mano rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a Smith. Severus vio la varita en el suelo. Su única posibilidad de escape. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó llegar hasta la varita. La tenía a un centímetro escaso de la mano cuando otra se la arrebató. – Un palo. Un palo muy bonito. – Smith miraba la varita como si fuese la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

**- **Damela. – Pidió Snape que veía como Kaish empezaba a levantarse y a sacar la suya del bolsillo de su túnica.

**- **Palo bonito. ¿Quieres palo? – Snape estaba apunto de golpearle pero asintió con la cabeza. John Smith le sonrió mientras que partía el palo bonito por la mitad y le daba un trozo. – Los dos tenemos palo.

**- **Estas muerto, Snape. "_Avada Ked..." – _La maldición de Kaish fue cortada por un fogonazo de luz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Ministerio de Magia era un caos. Doscientos Mortífagos habían aparecido de repente en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional tomando a todos lo presentes como rehenes.

**- **Estad atentos. El viejo no tardara mucho en aparecer. – Ordenó el Lord a sus hombres. – No matéis a nadie hasta que no lo ordene, Nott.

**- **Como Ministro Alemán ordenó que nos libere a mi y a mis hombres.- Un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años con el pelo gris exigió. – Lord Voldemort se dirigió hasta donde estaba el Ministro, apunto su varita a su frente y solo hizo una pregunta.

**- **¿Vivos o muertos?. – Eso acalló al Ministro.

**- **¿Quiere dinero?. Podemos darle todo el que quiera si nos libera. – Dijo el subsecretario americano.

**- **Vaya. ¿Dónde está esa política de no negociar con terroristas? – Se mofó el Lord.- ¿O eso es solo válido en el mundo muggle?

**- **Al menos reconocéis que sois terroristas. - Expresó una voz detrás de él.

**- **¡Albus!. ¿Cuánto tiempo?. ¿Quieres tomar algo?. – Albus Dumbledore junto a la Orden del Fénix y cincuenta Aurores se situaban detrás de ellos con las varitas en alto.

**- **¿Qué es lo que quieres , Tom?

**- **Verás, Albus. Después de que dejases de serme útil he decidido las noticias en persona.

**- **¿Qué noticias? – Dumbledore estaba perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo él le había sido útil a Lord Voldemort?

**- **El fallecimiento de tu profesor de pociones. ¿O debería decir espía? – Dumbledore se puso pálido. – La verdad es que me sentí muy decepcionado cuando me llegó la carta que me notificaba que le habías abandonado. ¿Ha sido por qué ya no te sirve o por qué pensaste que sería un nuevo Lord Oscuro?. – Los rehenes miraban al Director que cada vez se iba poniendo más pálido.- Tal vez las dos. El único que no se había rendido ha sido Snape. ¿No te parece irónico?. Desde que abandonaste la búsqueda de mi hijo y se la dejaste a los que desde un principio han estado intentando matarle ha estado intentando encontrar una fuga en mi fortaleza Ha sido muy divertido. Pero ya no me era útil dado que no podía darme información de lo que estaban tramando.¿O de verdad creíste que Stealth y su grupo de Shatihstas querían protegerle de mí?.

**- **Ellos...

**- **Por Merlín, Albus. El mocoso de Malfoy te hubiese podido decir quien los atacó en navidades. Pero no. ¿Cómo el Gran Albus Dumbledore se iba a rebajar a hablar con un Slytherin?.

**- **Suelta a los rehenes, Tom.

**- **Bonito cambio de tema. – Escupió el Lord. – No te interesa que la gente sepa como eres en realidad¿verdad?. Solo un egoísta que solo se preocupa por si mismo. ¿Qué le hubieses hecho si no me lo hubiese llevado?. ¿Ignorarlo sabiendo que estamos unidos por su cicatriz o lo hubieses abandonado a su suerte dejando que alguno de sus "amigos" muriera?.

**- **¡Jamás he abandonado a nadie a su suerte!. – Dumbledore había pasado de la blanca palidez a una roja cólera.

**- **Paula. – La simple palabra hizo lo que casi ningún mago había conseguido. Callar a Albus Dumbledore.

**- **Lamento mucho interrumpir esta amena charla. – Todos los presentes volvieron la vista a la mujer de pelo y ojos negros que sonreía al Lord. - ¿No molesto, verdad?

**- **Kaish, querida. ¿Creo que no te he presentado al gran Albus Dumbledore?. Dumbledore. Mi esposa. – Kaish solo hizo una cabezada cortes antes de decir.

**- **Acérquese a mis hijos y le matare. – Después se volvió hacia su esposo. - Solo venía a notificarle a mi señor que tenemos una nueva mascota. – El Lord la miró sorprendido para después fijarse en el reloj del Ministerio. Quedaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche en esa noche de luna llena. - ¿Es increíble lo que hacen los husos horarios, no?


	72. Harry goes to

_**Aviso: Hay un pequeño spoiler pero si no te has leído el sexto no te preocupes que es casi imposible de captar.**_

Un saludo y FELIZ NAVIDAD.

**Capítulo 70. Harry goes to...**

Mientras Dumbledore y Voldemort tenían su "conversación" un grupo de hombres dirigidos por Stealth los vigilaba en la distancia. Estaban a punto de atacar para capturar a Dumbledore. Tenían que moverse antes de que el Lord le hiciese entregarse por la vida de todos los rehenes. Fue la aparición de Takura lo que les hizo detenerse. Esa mujer no molestaría un plan del Lord si no tuviese una muy buena razón.

Y por supuesto la tenía. Había logrado conseguir al halcón. Pero no podía ser posible. El halcón era el símbolo de la obediencia y el respeto. Una persona ligada a la enseñanza y las obras sociales. Alguien que valorase al chico por encima de su vida. Y este tenía que ser Dumbledore. ¿Quién más podía ser?

Stealth hizo una seña a sus hombres para que empezasen a retirarse. De nada servía ahora que atacasen. El Lord le había avisado que eran enemigos y eso solo serviría para menguar aún más sus escasas tropas. Además, el reloj estaba dando las doce campanadas y Dumbledore ni siquiera se había movido. La desaparición del Lord y sus vasallos le confirmó lo que sospechaba. El halcón era otra persona.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿El señor tiene hambre, señor Doctor? – Preguntó Niddy que seguía al lado de la esfera.

No tengo hambre, gracias. –Niddy desapareció y apareció diez segundos después con una bandeja que contenía un cuenco de lo que parecía puré de verduras y otro que Brian identificó como leche . – De verdad, te lo agradezco pero no podría comer aunque quisiera.

No es para el Señor Doctor, señor. – Indicó la elfina. –Es para el Señor Ryddle, señor.

¿El Señor Ryddle? – Preguntó el médico mientras miraba en todas direcciones. La elfina le ignoró mientras le hablaba a la esfera.

¿Señor Ryddle, señor?- La burbuja tembló cuando la voz de la elfina sonó. Brian miraba todo el proceso con curiosidad. Parecía que esa elfina estaba consiguiendo que el chico la escuchase. Tal vez podía utilizar eso a su favor. Aunque tendría que ser cuidadoso. Muy cuidadoso. Un paso en falso y el chico se podría cerrar para siempre.

¿Crees que nos oye? – Brian se sintió esperanzado al ver asentir a la elfina. - ¿Crees que si le habló conseguiré convencerle para que salga? – Sus esperanzas abajo cuando Niddy negó con la cabeza.

El Señor Ryddle no confía en el Señor Doctor, señor. El señor Doctor trabaja para el Señor Amo, señor. – Brian se tragó la replica mientras se sujetaba el brazo que ahora portaba la marca tenebrosa. Si quería que el muchacho confiase en él no era momento de empezar a discutir con el único ser en el plantea que podría ayudarle.

¿Has conseguido que salga? – Niddy volvió a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Has podido tocarla? – Otro gesto negativo.

Por favor, Señor Ryddle. El señor tiene que salir.– Suplicó Niddy.- El Señor Ryddle tiene que comer, señor. Por favor, señor.– La burbuja se alejó un poco de donde estaba la elfina cuando Brian empezó a ir donde ellos estaban.

Dile... – Le murmuró a la elfina asegurándose que no pudiese escucharle.

El Señor Amo se enfadara con Niddy si el Señor Ryddle no se alimenta, señor. El Señor Amo castigara a Niddy, señor. – La burbuja se acercó hacia donde estaba Niddy pero detuvo su camino bruscamente. – El señor Doctor no hará daño al Señor Ryddle, señor. Niddy cuidara al Señor Ryddle, señor. Niddy no dejara que el Señor Doctor moleste al Señor Ryddle si el Señor Ryddle sale a comer, Señor Ryddle.

No me moveré de aquí si no quieres, Niddy. – Brian se alejó cinco pasos de ella y sentó en el suelo. Únicamente observando a la elfina que se iba acercando más a la esfera mientras no le perdía de vista. Cuando la elfina tocó la blanca superficie esta explotó en miles de pequeñas luces. Por primera vez , Brian, pudo ver al chico. Estaba pálido y, por lo que veía desde donde estaba sentado, debía tener unos fuertes dolores ya que su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y no dejaba de temblar. Desearía poder acercarse a él para poder tener un diagnostico más completo. El chico no se veía nada bien con síntomas que solo había visto en pacientes que habían sufrido un gran shock. La elfina era quien le estaba alimentando, tal y como haría una madre con su pequeño niño, a la vez que le miraba por si se le ocurría moverse. - ¿Se está bien aquí, verdad, Niddy? – La elfina le miró enfadada cuando notó que la burbuja empezaba a formarse. – Aunque la verdad. Me gustaría más si tuviese un gran vaso de zumo de calabaza. Uno que estuviera muy frío. ¿Tú que prefieres, Niddy, el zumo de calabaza o la cerveza de mantequilla?

Niddy solo toma agua, Señor Doctor, Señor. Niddy es una elfina decente, Señor Doctor. Niddy nunca tomaría cerveza de mantequilla, Señor Doctor. – Brian se relajó al ver que la burbuja volvía a desaparecer.

¡Oh!. Es una pena. ¿Qué crees que a Harry le gusta más?

El Señor Ryddle no toma cerveza de mantequilla, Señor Doctor. El Señor Ryddle no tiene permitido tomar nada que el Señor Amo no haya autorizado, Señor Doctor, señor.

¿No me digas? – Esta vez si estaba impresionado y no solo porque la esfera se había vuelto a formar y de una forma tan rápida que solo había tardado un parpadeo. – Mal movimiento. – Susurró mientras veía como la elfina le susurraba a la esfera palabras tranquilizadoras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Señor Malfoy. Quiero que me cuente todo lo que sucedió en el ataque que tuvieron en navidades. - Draco había sido sacado de su cama por la subdirectora del colegio de no muy buenas maneras. Literalmente le había arrastrado de su sala común hasta la oficina del Director sin dejar siquiera que se vistiera, cogiese una bata o unas simples zapatillas.

No. – Dumbledore parecía que se había tragado un limón y no uno de los dulces que esta vez ni siquiera se había molestado en ofrecer. - ¿Dónde está el Profesor Snape?

El Profesor Snape ha sido asesinado por Quien Tu Sabes. – Le soltó a bocajarro el Director consiguiendo que Draco se pusiese pálido y las piernas comenzaran a fallarle.

Dumbledore. – Dijo una voz entrando por la puerta del despacho. - ¿Cree que es forma de darle una noticia a un estudiante?. Sin hablar que mi hijo estaba muy unido a Severus.

¿Quién os atacó en navidades, Lucius? – Dumbledore no tenía nada del tono paternalista que generalmente acostumbraba. Iba dos pasos por detrás de todos los bandos de esta guerra y quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

No creo que sea de tu interés, Albus. Los Aurores ya registraron nuestra casa en busca de pistas y no encontraron nada.

Yo no soy los Aurores. – Dumbledore estaba apunto de coger la varita y maldecir a Malfoy hasta que le diese la información que quería. - ¿Quiénes os atacaron?

Nadie que te importe. Vámonos, Draco. – Puso su manos encima del hombro de su hijo y le dirigió a la salida. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta está se cerró de golpe. Al volverse se encontró con Dumbledore que los apuntaba con su varita.

¿Quienes? – McGonagall nunca en la vida había visto la vena de la frente de Dumbledore palpitar de tal forma.

La verdad, - Lucius puso una sonrisa sarcástica – es que no tengo la más mínima idea. Es más, si lo supiese ya hubiese hecho que los Aurores los hubiesen arrestado. No fue muy agradable la forma en la que me dejaron. Ahora si no le importa abra la puerta antes de que le denuncie por retención ilegal.

Mientes. – Dumbledore tenía los dientes apretados mientras con su varita apuntaba al menor de los rubios. Minerva por primera vez dudaba de si sacar su varita y aturdir al Director. - ¿No es así, Señor Malfoy?

No... No, señor. – Draco aún no había asimilado la muerte de Severus y tener al director de su colegio apuntándole con la varita de forma amenazante no ayudaba nada.

Míreme cuando le hablo, Malfoy. - Ordenó el director.

Un Malfoy no baja la vista ante nadie, Draco. – Masculló Lucius Malfoy. Draco levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos grises en los del director.

No sé nada. – Su padre le apretaba el hombro con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de rompérselo.

Pueden irse. – El director bajó la varita después de desbloquear la puerta. Cuando ambos Malfoy salieron Dumbledore se dejó caer en su silla. - Eran Shatihstas. Buscaban a Harry para matarlo. Me han estado utilizando todo este tiempo para encontrarlo.

¿Has usado Legeremancia en un alumno? – Minerva parecía escandalizada.

Padre. – Llamó Draco cuando salieron por la entrada que custodiaba la gárgola. - ¿Por qué me has hecho mirarle a los ojos?. Siempre me has dicho que nunca debo hacerlo. – Lucius observó a su hijo como evaluando si debería contarle la verdad.

El Lord quería que le confirmásemos que los habían estado utilizando. A Dumbledore no le gusta saber que ha sido utilizado y usara todos los medios a su alcance para vengarse. Si se lo hubiésemos puesto fácil no nos hubiese creído.

¿Severus está... muerto?- Le había costado hasta decirlo.

Era un espía. Lady Takura se ocupó de él. – Y con esto, Lucius, abandonó a su hijo con la única compañía de la gárgola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brian seguía un punto imaginario en la pared más cercana mientras intentaba mover sus piernas, con ligeros movimientos, en un intento de que no se le durmiesen. Llevaba sentado en el mismo lugar desde hacia al menos dos horas y parecía que su posición no iba a cambiarse en algún tiempo. La única vez que había intentado levantarse había sido petrificado y advertido de muy malas maneras que no volviese a moverse si no quería quedarse así para siempre. Desde entonces no había perdido de vista a la sobreprotectora elfina. Esta se había ocupado de limpiar al chico como buenamente había podido y después le había dado una poción azul oscura. Ahora el muchacho tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Estaba dormido en el suelo mientras la elfina le tapaba con una manta. Parecía que el dolor de su cuerpo había cesado pero aún daba ligeros temblores.

Está en shock, Niddy. – Aseveró Brian.

Está dormido, Señor Doctor. Ahora el Señor Doctor puede acercarse al Señor Ryddle, señor. – La elfina le hecho una mirada que le dijo que más le valía no intentar nada. - El Señor Ryddle necesita ayuda. - No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Brian se puso en pie lo más deprisa que pudo (Sus piernas aún sufrían calambres y espasmos debido a la inactividad.) y llegó hasta "su" paciente. El diagnostico fue rápido. Todo lo rápido que pudo hacerlo sin varita. Le iba diciendo a Niddy las pociones que necesitaría para que el cuerpo del muchacho dejase de sufrir los efectos del shock. – Niddy llevará el nombre de las pociones al señor Doctor, Señor McAllister. Si el Señor Doctor dice que el Señor Ryddle puede tomarlas Niddy se las traerá, Señor McAllister, señor.

Gracias, Niddy. – Se volvió para mirar a Harry. Por lo que parecía cualquier cosa que se le diese al chico iba a estar supervisada. Miró de reojo hacia atrás. La elfina no se había movido de detrás de él. Cuando fue decirle que fuera a por ellas se encontró con la mirada de Niddy. Una mirada que no había visto nunca en un elfo doméstico.

Si el Señor McAllister intenta dañar al Señor Ryddle, Señor, el Señor Amo matara al Señor McAllister, Señor, pero no antes de que Niddy haga mucho daño al Señor McAllister, Señor.- La elfina desapareció con un simple "pop" y Brian soltó el aire que no sabía había estado sosteniendo. Más vale que se cuidase de esa elfina. En su vida había visto un elfo doméstico amenazar a nadie y prefería que la primera vez que viese a un elfo doméstico llevar acabo su amenaza no fuese contra él. El chico se removió un poco. Debía de estar incomodo en el suelo. Decidió que era mejor cambiarlo de posición. Ahora que estaba dormido no habría ningún problema si lo ponía en uno de los tronos. Al menos hasta que pudiese conseguirle una cama. No había terminado de levantarle cuando un siseo a su espalda le detuvo. Reuniendo todo el valor que podía reunir en su situación se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con cuatro afilados colmillos. Dos destilando veneno, de una serpiente, y otros dos de un animal que no pensó llegar a ver en su vida. Un Nundu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Au!. Mi cabeza. – Severus Snape se frotaba la nuca mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama.

No te muevas de ahí. – Le dijo una voz que conocía. Bastante bien de hecho.

Muérete. – Severus tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando "No te importa" apretó el brazo que Takura le había roto.

Estate quieto o dejare que todas esas heridas se curen al estilo muggle. – Le dio una sonrisa sardónica. – Estoy seguro que a mi hija no le importara.

"_Crack_"

¡Maldito hijo de perra!. – Bufó Severus cuando el médico con un movimiento de varita le puso el brazo en su sitio sin haber utilizado ninguna poción anestesiante.

No. No. No. – "No te importa" negaba con un dedo. – A partir de ahora nada de palabras malsonantes ni insultos. Está en las reglas. – Le presentó una poción que Severus miró antes de lanzarle una mirada que decía "Antes me tomo algo hecho por Longbottom". - ¿Sabes?. El mocoso también se negaba a hacer lo que le decía. – Le apuntó con la varita. – Contigo puedo ser más "amable". "_Cru..._"– La maldición murió en la boca del hombre al aparecerse Niddy junto a él. La elfina le dio una lista a la que el médico cabeceó. – Solo una de esta. – Marcó una de las pociones del pergamino y después se lo entregó a Niddy que desapareció. Seguidamente le volvió a poner delante la poción a Severus mientras le apuntaba de nuevo con la varita.

Tómatelo, Quejicus. – Severus se había quedado mirando el punto donde había desaparecido la elfina hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él. Una voz que no esperaba volver a oír.

¿Black?. – Por una vez Snape dudaba de si de verdad estaba despierto. Jamás, sabiendo que era un espía, lo hubiesen dejado al lado de Black.- ¿No creerás que se lo voy a poner fácil, verdad?. – Si era un sueño mejor sacarle partido y fastidiar al inútil. Espera. Su brazo dolía como un demonio. Aquello no era un sueño. Era una pesadilla.

Trágatelo antes de que alguien acabe muerto. – Escupió Sirius al que vigilaban dos vampiros desde la entrada a la estancia. Su último intento de fuga no había pasado de ahí.

¿Crees que te mataran si me niego? – Severus le puso una sonrisa helada mientras señalaba a los vampiros. – No estaría nada mal.

No quieren matarnos, Snape. – Señaló la muñequera que ahora adornaba la muñeca del profesor de pociones. - Todavía no.

No deberías preocuparte por eso, Black. – Se metió en la conversación "No te importa". – El Lord ya ha hecho un trato con Svenko. Eres suyo en menos de un mes. Snape no tendrá tu suerte. Kaish quiere acabar el trabajo.

¿Un mes? Pero... – Severus no podía creérselo. Él pensaba que tenían más tiempo. Después de todo cuando se conformó la tregua era seis meses por lo que todo ellos pensaban que tenían tiempo hasta al menos mediados-finales de Agosto no Junio. El asentimiento de Sirius fue lo que hizo que palideciera por completo.- "_Estamos jodidos._"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suéltale. – La orden salió de una vocecita a escasos dos metros de donde estaba. – Suelta a mi hermano. – La flecha que pasó a casi un milímetro de su cabeza fue lo que le sacó de su estupefacción. Delante de él tenía a una niña, de no más de seis años, que no dejaba de apuntarle con un arco, y no tenía ninguna duda que lo utilizaría. A cada uno de sus lados se habían situado la serpiente y el Nundu, mostrando sus fauces. Takura se había aparecido y le apuntaba con la varita desde detrás de la niña. Ni siquiera quería saber que era lo que estaba detrás de él cuando una voz le quitó toda duda.

Estas muerto. – Tuvo que tirarse al suelo y rodar , aún con Harry entre sus brazos, para que la maldición asesina no le golpease. Punks tuvo que apartarse para no dañar al primogénito de su ama. Todo este movimiento había conseguido despertar a Harry que cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sujeto por unos brazos mientras dos varitas y una flecha le apuntaban, a la vez que dos animales le mostraban sus fauces. Brian sintió el cuerpo tensarse entre sus brazos. Pero ese fue el menor de sus problemas. Antes de darse cuenta había sido lanzado por los aires. Pensó que había sido "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" para separarle de Harry y poder matarle sin dañarle pero al levantar la vista se encontró con que todo los demás estaban en la misma situación. El único que no se había movido era Harry. Este seguía sentado en el suelo y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras tenía las manos en puños y se golpeaba la cabeza. No lo iba a negar. Cada vez estaba más acojonado. Todo el mobiliario volaba alrededor de Harry golpeando a quien se pusiese en su camino o intentase llegar a él a la vez que todo el suelo temblaba.

NIDDY. – Gritó Brian. Era el único ser que conocía que había conseguido tranquilizar al chico lo suficiente como para que saliese de la esfera. La única que podría calmar al muchacho lo suficiente como para evitar que volara la estancia. Niddy apareció con una bandeja de pociones que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo al ver a su joven amo en ese estado.

¿Señor Ryddle? – Como había supuesto la elfina había centrado toda su atención en Harry. Los otros cuatro presentes en la habitación veían como la elfina pasaba entre los objetos volantes sin que estos la tocasen.

¿Cómo... – Iba a preguntar Kaish pero Brian le mandó una suplicante mirada de silencio.

El Señor Ryddle debe calmarse, señor. –Niddy hablaba suavemente mientras se acercaba a él. – El Señor Ryddle se hará daño si no se detiene. – Un ligero movimiento negativo fue la respuesta. - Niddy cuida del Señor Ryddle. - Cogió las manos de su joven amo para impedir que se siguiese golpeando.- El Señor Ryddle es una buena persona. El Señor Ryddle no quiere hacer daño a nadie. Ni siquiera a si mismo. – Niddy sentía las descargas que producía la muñequera en su propia piel pero no iba a soltar las manos de su joven Amo. No ahora que le estaba mirando a los ojos y le estaba escuchando. – Todo está bien, Señor Ryddle. Nadie aquí le hará daño, Señor. – Brian veía como el chico volvía a caer en el sopor mientras la elfina bajaba lentamente el tono de voz hasta que este no fue más que un arrullo. Un sonoro "_pop_" los sobresaltó a todos. "No te importa" se había aparecido en el "Salón" alterándolos a todos y empezando a injuriar a la elfina al ver las pociones en el suelo. Lo que fue un mal movimiento. A la vez que él aparecía, Harry salió de la semiinconsciencia y cuando el hombre comenzó a insultar a Niddy se encontró clavado en la pared. El Lord era el único que había visto aquella mirada en sus ojos. Una mirada que haría temblar al más estoico de los mortales. Una mirada que le decía que estaba a punto de destruir todo y a todos los que se le pusieran por delante. La misma mirada que tenía cuando Ícaro había atacado a Aly.

_Arihxh _ – El Lord sabía que no era un movimiento muy acertado el que acababa de realizar. La mente de Harry era inestable en ese momento y ese ataque le podía costar todo lo que McAllister y la elfina habían conseguido pero si no lo detenía no quedaría ni rastro del nivel en el que se encontraban. Incluso podía acabar con su propia vida. Fue Kaish la que sostuvo a Harry antes de que su cabeza golpease el suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione salió dando un portazo de la habitación de los chicos de quinto curso. Era eso o asesinar a Ron con sus propias manos. Este se había unido al grupo de "Hay que matar al hijo de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" desde que había descubierto que su hermana estaba en coma en el hospital. Le culpaba de lo que le había sucedido a Ginny y no atendía a razones. ¡Por Merlín!. Si ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había sucedido. Los gemelos la veían bajar con una cara que rara vez le habían visto. Estos también estaban preocupados por el estado comatoso de Ginny pero no iban a ponerse a lanzar golpes sin saber que era lo que había sucedido. Al principio también habían culpado a Harry pero una sola mirada llena de remordimientos de su madre mientras acariciaba una de las manos de su hermana les había hecho reconsiderar sus pensamientos. Conocían lo suficiente a su madre para saber que ella había sido la primera en culparlo y aunque no sabían que era lo que había conseguido que cambiase de opinión sabían que lo había hecho. Después estaba su padre. Este no había dicho una palabra del asunto. Iba a trabajar normalmente y cuando salía del trabajo iba a San Mungo donde se situaba al lado de su esposa mientras no dejaba de observar a su pequeña niña hasta que se quedaba dormido en la silla. Charlie era el que se ocupaba de que sus padres al menos comiesen y de tener informados a sus hermanos menores del avance de Ginny. Percy se había enterrado en su trabajo. Llevaba días sin salir de su despacho. Parecía querer ahogarse en las nuevas normativas.

No te preocupes, Herm. Antes o después tendrá que atender a razones. – Le consoló George.

No creo que lo haga. Es peor que cuando pensó que Harry había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego. – Herm se frotaba las sienes como queriendo aliviar una migraña mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Y aún así, al final, lo entendió. – Respondió el otro gemelo.

Solo después de que Harry casi acabase matado por un dragón. Y está vez no va a ser tan sencillo. No entiende que la culpa de todo no la tiene Harry sino "Quien Vosotros Sabéis". Fue él quien no le dio más opción que ir. – Los dos gemelos asintieron. - ¿Recordáis lo que le dijo al Profesor Dumbledore cuando se encontraron en Privet Drive?.

Harry no sabe nada que él no quiere que sepa. – Fred se sentó a su lado.

Vive en la más completa oscuridad.- Complementó George.

Imaginaros que Harry no vio a Ginny hasta que comenzó la ceremonia. En un momento donde estaría rodeado de Mortífagos, donde todos los presentes no apartarían su vista de la relación entre ellos. Donde sabe que cualquiera que aprecie puede ser utilizado para coaccionarle. ¿Cómo trataríais a esa persona para protegerla?– Los gemelos se miraron un momento entre ellos antes de responder.

Fríos. – Dijeron a la vez. Después fue George el que continuó. – Tendríamos que mostrarnos fríos. Dando a entender que esa persona no es tan importante para nosotros.

Y después, tal como nos dijo Snape, se hubiese llevado a cabo un ataque donde vuestra hermana se había visto involucrada. Un ataque donde ambos bandos sabían la relación de Ginny con Harry. ¿Qué hubieseis hecho vosotros en ese caso?

Hubiésemos tenido que mostrar a todos que ella no nos importaba pero a la vez la protegeríamos. – Fred empezaba a ver la lógica de Hermione.

¿Y si hubiese tenido que proteger a alguien más a la vez?. Alguien que todos saben que es importante para él. Alguien que no es más que una niña. Y a la vez conseguir que no le matasen ya que si no las dos acabarían muertas.

No creo que "Quien Tú Sabes " deje que maten a la niña. Es su hija. – George vio como Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

Harry es su hijo. La niña no es más que un regalo para su esposa y que Harry la proteja le asegura que no intentara escapar. No creo que hubiese tenido problemas en matarla de no ser por eso.

¿Cómo sabes tu eso? – Le preguntó Fred.

Malfoy. – Le respondió la castaña. – La muerte de Snape le ha afectado más de lo que pensaba. Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba hablando conmigo.

Entonces todo se reduce a una cosa. "Quien Tú Sabes " quiere a Harry en su poder. - Simplificó George.

No solo eso. Quiere que todos le odien. Que él sea el único en el que llegue a confiar. – Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a los hermanos- ¿No lo veis?. Le ha dado todo lo que Harry siempre a querido. Una familia. Para todo el mundo mágico Harry no es más que el hijo de "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado". Un ser que hay que eliminar.

Nos tiene a nosotros. – Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Para eso quería a Ginny. ¿Qué sucedería si Ginny llegaba herida? ¿O muerta? – Los gemelos no tuvieron que responder ya que la mirada de la castaña se dirigía a la habitación de los quintos años de Gryffindor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaish miraba a su marido echar, cuidadosamente, un último hechizo a la durmiente figura desde la puerta de la sala. Llevaba más de una hora en eso. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras el Lord le acomodaba en la cama. El único lugar en toda la fortaleza a la que no podía acceder. La semiesfera blanca. Solo los Slytherin podían acceder a ella. El cuarto de Harry. Las medidas de seguridad estaban basadas en la sangre del Lord y nadie que no llevase esa sangre podía entrar en él. La cama, de tres metros cuadrados, estaba situada encima de una superficie de cincuenta metros cuadrados con todo lo que un joven pudiese desear. Para llegar hasta ella había ciento setenta y cinco metros desde cualquier dirección del más absoluto vacío. El Lord dio una última mirada a su heredero y comenzó a salir de allí. Mientras caminaba baldosas blancas aparecían debajo de sus pies para desaparecer un segundo después. Cuando salió por la puerta hizo un siseó y lo que había sido la puerta se transformó en una pared blanca. El fuego de los dragones comenzó en cuanto el Lord atravesó la puerta que daba al sexto nivel. Aly apuntaba a McAllister con su arco a la vez que Niddy no le perdía de vista. Ambas tenían orden de no dejar al hombre moverse de donde estaba.

Habla. – El Lord no estaba de buen humor. Kaish le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. Brian viendo que se aproximaba otro "_cruciatus_" o peor el "_Avada Kedavra_" no dudó en contestar.

Iba a quitarle del suelo. Estaba incomodo. No iba a dañarlo. Ni siquiera iba a sacarlo de la sala. – No había respirado mientras veía las chispas verdes que salían de la varita del Lord.

¿Qué le ha sucedido A Mi Hijo?- Brian juraría que la temperatura había bajado diez grados de golpe.

Estaba asustado. Pensó que íbamos a matarle. – Lo único que recibió del Lord fue un gruñido.- En su mente todos somos enemigos que queremos matarle. La muerte de O'Sullivan ha sido el desencadenante de todo. Ha sido capaz de procesar todo lo demás pero el haberle quitado la vida a un amigo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ya me he ocupado de eso. – Brian palideció.

¿No habrá...? ¿No ha podido...? – Balbuceó.

¿Lanzarle un "_obliviate?_". – Escupió el Lord.- La muerte de ese tipo era un problema. Ya no lo es. No le recordará.

_Pero el sentimiento queda ahí. Ahora no sabrá que es lo que le daña. Es un paso atrás en su recuperación_. –Pensó el psicómago.

Te vas a encargar de que se recupere, McAllister. – El Lord no iba a dejar que le ocultasen información. Aunque para eso tuviese que meterse en la mente del psicómago. Brian miró su brazo recordando lo que le había dicho Niddy.

No confía en nadie que lleva la marca. Solo confía en la elfina. Es la única que consigue acercarse a él sin que forme la esfera o que se vuelva "violento". – No podía encontrar otra palabra para lo que había sucedido hacia unos momentos.

¿Cómo hago para que confíe en mí? – Si Brian hubiese visto el ligero estremecimiento de "No te importa" se hubiese callado la contestación.

No va a hacerlo. – Esa no era la respuesta que quería el Lord. Su cuerpo sintiendo la maldición "_cruciatus_" daba fe de ello.

¿Cómo?- Frío. Eso fue lo que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Brian.

Le ha quitado todo lo que tenía. Necesita aferrarse a algo. No confiara en usted si no le da nada por lo que luchar. Algo que sepa que no le va a quitar.

Tiene a Alexia. – Gruñó el Lord. Brian fue hasta la niña y tomó su brazo izquierdo mostrando la marca tenebrosa que adornaba el brazo de Aly.

Piensa que le arrebatara todo lo que alguna vez ha significado algo para él. Necesita recuperar algo de eso. Tal como está no dudo que llegue a pensar en el suicidio. – Suspiró. - Además necesita sentirse libre. Estar en un lugar donde se sienta seguro. Sentir que controla su vida de alguna manera. Necesita... – Brian tensó su cuerpo sabiendo que volvería a recibir la maldición.

¿Qué?- Los fríos ojos posados en él.

Alejarse de cualquier lugar que usted controle y de... usted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Stealth miró al hombre frente a él. O era un suicida o alguien llevado por el odio. Decidió que fuese lo que fuese le convenía a sus planes. Desde la caída de Smith no tenía a nadie dentro de las filas del Lord y este hombre cumplía perfectamente con todos los requisitos que el necesitaba. Además le había traído algo muy valioso. Planos de la inexpugnable fortaleza del clan Nuck y el libro de Shtaths. Él sabía que las dos únicas copias en el mundo estaban en manos del Lord y si este hombre había conseguido arrebatarle una de ellas no le importaba morir. Además el hombre odiaba al muchacho lo suficiente como para entregárselo en bandeja de plata. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras le ofrecía una copa de Whisky. Él no necesitaba saber para que quería al chico vivo. Solo que lo quería vivo. Como decía el refrán muggle: "Ojo por ojo..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Lord observaba a todos sus hombres. Desde el más bajo nivel al más alto. Todos ellos con un pequeño pergamino en la mano.

Las dos pruebas que había realizado no habían salido como él quería. Quería comprobar la seguridad de Harry fuera de "La Fortaleza" y las cosas se habían descontrolado. Había tomado a dos Shatihstas de las mazmorras, les había dejado inconscientes y después les había dado poción Multijugos. A uno de ellos le había dejado en el Reino Unido. En una calle que sabía que era perfectamente del lado de la luz y a otro en Escocia en otra calle de las mismas características. Ambos mudos y enervados. El resultado en ambos casos había sido decepcionante. La gente cuando los había visto se había puesto a gritar y no habían tardado en llamar a los Aurores. Estos no habían dudado en golpear a ambos "Harrys" hasta la inconsciencia, los primeros a golpes, los segundos a hechizos, y según sus fuentes no habían llegado vivos al centro de Aurores. Según las fuentes oficiales el chico ya estaba así cuando lo encontraron y culpaban al Lord de su muerte. Cuando el efecto de las pociones hubieron desaparecido todo quedó como una broma de unos graciosos que se les había salido de madre y que seguramente se habrían encontrado con algunos Mortífagos que no dudaron en eliminar a "El Hijo De Quien Tú Sabes" ya que no les gustaba la competencia. Lo peor de todo es que Dumbledore había sido el que había ideado ambas coartadas. Nadie debía saber que los paladines de la luz, los Aurores, habían matado a dos inocentes.

Traédmelos. – Fue la fría orden a los murmurantes Mortífagos.

¿Estas seguro, querido?- Kaish se levantó del trono que había al lado del de su esposo. Rara vez era que su marido daba las órdenes desde el primer nivel de la fortaleza. Generalmente les daba instrucciones a los Mortífagos de mayor nivel y estos se encargaban de que sus órdenes se cumpliesen.

Prepara las mazmorras, Kaish. Vamos a tener muchos invitados.- Los Mortífagos no dudaron en cumplir sus órdenes. Algunos de ellos eran amigos de confianza de las familias a las que iban a atacar. Primos, hermanos, tíos, vecinos. Otros no conocían a las familias más que de vista o absolutamente de nada. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y ninguno de ellos desafiaría al Lord Oscuro. Ninguno de ellos era tan loco para hacerlo y mucho menos después de haber visto esa mirada de odio extremo en sus ojos. Poco a poco las mazmorras de la fortaleza se iban llenando. Cuatro o cinco invitados por celda. Todos ellos aún en pijama y la mayoría de ellos inconscientes. Sacados de sus casas o del colegio en el que estudiaban. Su delito. Ser hijos de los aurores del Reino Unido y de Escocia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El despertar en muchas viviendas fue abrupto y lleno de gritos. Los padres y compañeros de aquellos internos que habían ido a despertar a sus pequeños o a sus amigos para ir a clase se habían encontrado, en vez de con sus hijos y compañeros, con una tarjeta con la marca tenebrosa en la cabecera de la cama de los secuestrados. Ni diez segundos después la red flu había estado bloqueada por los padres de los secuestrados, lechuzas volando por doquier, todos intentando localizar a sus superiores o compañeros para notificar de la desaparición de sus hijos. "El Profeta" no había tardado en hacerse eco de la noticia sacando una edición especial y causando un histerismo en masa. Si los hijos de los Aurores no estaban a salvo de los Mortífagos quién en el país lo estaba.

Fudge estaba furioso. Su guardia personal no se había presentado para cumplir con su turno. Él era el ministro. ¡Por Merlín!. Es que esos tipejos no se daban cuenta de lo importante que era para el mundo mágico. Gritó por tercera vez a su secretaria cuando esta volvió a interrumpirle con "El Profeta" en las manos. Ya lo había leído está mañana y no había nada de interés. ¿Qué quería esa mujer? ¿Leerle el horóscopo?. Si volvía a entrar en su despacho podía darse por despedida. Un llamada por la chimenea le volvió a la realidad. La persona que quería ver. Rufus Scrimgeour. El jefe de los aurores. Ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de ponerse a gritar.

¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ESCOLTA?. TENÍAN QUE ESTAR AQUÍ HACE MÁS DE UNA HORA. – Fue cuando el jefe de Aurores salió de la chimenea y le puso la varita entre ceja y ceja que se calló.

Los hijos de los Aurores han desaparecido. – Gruñó. – Los tiene "Quien Tú Sabes". – Le tiró el trozo de pergamino que había aparecido en la cabecera de la cama de su hijo. – Ni un solo Auror se atreverá a hacer ningún movimiento hasta que sepan que quiere "Quien Tú Sabes" y aún así es muy improbable que le ataquen.

¿Có... Cómo? – Fudge estaba lívido. ¿Cómo eso podía haber ocurrido? ¡Y en su mandato!.

Tenían todas nuestras direcciones.- Scrimgeour se pasaba la mano por la cara por pura desesperación. – ¡Que idiota fui!. – Clavó su vista en el Ministro. – ¡Que idiotas fuimos!. ¿¡Cómo no lo vimos venir?. – Fudge le miraba con incomprensión.- Cuando se formó la tregua. La noche que se presentó ante el mundo mágico. Los Mortífagos tomaron nuestras direcciones. Nos confiamos con la tregua. Ninguno de nosotros pensó en cambiar de residencia. Depositamos toda nuestra confianza en los hechizos de protección. ¿¡Y PARA QUÉ?. ¡NOS HAN QUITADO A NUESTROS NIÑOS!. – Fue la llegada de una lechuza, con un sobre que portaba la Marca Tenebrosa, la que impidió que Fudge volviera a abrir la boca.

La mayoría del los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desayunaba en silencio. Solo roto por los susurros de algunos compañeros de clase que habían notado que el correo aún no había llegado. Todas las miradas puestas en la mesa de los profesores. Ninguno de los jefes de la casa se había presentado y se comentaba que el Director había salido precipitadamente del colegio. Lo más extraño era que los jefes de cada casa se habían presentado en sus salas comunes y los habían contado a todos. Según los alumnos de las otras casas, cuando habían terminado habían dado un suspiro de alivio y habían salido precipitadamente de las salas cerrándolas a cal y canto. Fue cuando los jefes de las casas y el Director entraron por la puerta que los susurros cesaron. En cuanto Dumbledore llegó a su lugar en la mesa, y levantó ambas manos para empezar a dirigirse a los alumnos, cientos de lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor. Lo demás fue un caos. Muchos alumnos de Hogwarts eran hermanos o primos de los niños desaparecidos. Otros solo miraban por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros las noticias del periódico. Draco Malfoy dirigió la mirada hacia su padre. Él creía que se encontraría una ligera sonrisa como siempre que los planes del Lord Oscuro salían bien. Lo que no se esperaba era esa mueca de desprecio. Algo gordo iba a pasar y no era del agrado de su padre. Dumbledore ya se había rendido de intentar acallar a los alumnos y le había pedido a Pomfrey que les pidiese a lo elfos que preparasen un zumo para cada alumno con una poción calmante. Era cuando iba a anular las clases de ese día que una lechuza se posó delante de él mostrándole insistentemente la pata.

"_Mañana. 8:00 AM. Hogsmeade. _" – La firmaba: Lord Voldemort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dio un gruñido al sentir abandonar el sopor de su cuerpo. Le dolía la cabeza. Parecía que un hipogrifo había estado bailando claque en ella. Volvió a gruñir mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Fue al abrirlos completamente que se quedó inmóvil. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Qué lugar era ese?. La tenue luz de una vela era lo único que iluminaba pocos metros de la estancia. El resto estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Intentó levantarse. Despacio. ¿Por qué se sentía tan agarrotado?. ¡Ah, sí!. La pelea. Ayer había estado en una pelea. Ginny había estado allí. Aly también. Había estado peleando hasta que Kaish había activado los escudos. Después nada. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Cogió la vela y fue andando lentamente. Si quería salir de allí lo mejor era intentar encontrar la puerta. Sus pasos eran lentos. A cada uno de ellos su mente se volvía más confusa. ¿Por qué se sentía así?. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada después de la activación de los escudos?. Llegó hasta donde acababa el suelo. Ante él el vacío. ¿Por qué de repente era tan atrayente?. Solo un salto. Solo uno. Su mente cada vez más a gusto con la idea. ¿Por qué ya no le importaba nada?. Solo uno y todo se acabaría. Lo dio.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- El frío tono de voz hizo que se diese la vuelta rápidamente, baldosas blancas habían aparecido bajo sus pies al intentar caer, mientras una ráfaga de poder dejaba su cuerpo. El Lord permitió que la ráfaga le pasase. No había sido muy poderosa. Demostrando que Harry aún seguía débil. La única orientación de Harry para saber donde estaba el Lord era su voz ya que al saltar había dejado caer la vela perdiéndose en el vacío debajo de él.

Yo... Yo... no...– Harry retrocedía un paso a cada palabra sin ser consciente de las baldosas que desaparecían y las nuevas que aparecían bajo sus pies.

_ Luz _. – Una brillante esfera se formó en la parte alta de la cúpula iluminando toda la semiesfera ante la palabra del Lord. Se quedó observando las facciones de Harry. Terror. Puro y simple terror.- _Mierda.- _Pensó._- _Ven aquí, Harry. – El Lord podía ver los pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo de su hijo. Notaba como intentaba controlar el poder crudo que quería escapar de su cuerpo.

¿Vas a matarlos?- La pregunta le costó el poco valor que sentía en ese momento. Sabía que el Lord no le perdonaría el haberse intentado suicidar.

Este es tu cuarto. – El Lord ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta. – Las órdenes básicas como la luz, el agua, la temperatura y la puerta solo funcionan si son dichas en parsel. El baño está a tu derecha. Una pequeña sala de estudio a tu izquierda. Las baldosas fuera de este circulo solo se activan para ti, para tu hermana y para mí. Ella solo podrá entrar si tú o yo venimos con ella. Los dragones detendrán el fuego cuando salgas y volverán a empezar cuando vuelvas a entrar por la puerta. Puedes crearla en cualquier pared. Cualquiera de ellas te llevará al sexto nivel. Si quieres algo solo tienes que pedirlo. Pruébalo.- Lo único que quería Harry era una silla. Necesitaba sentarse. Aquello era demasiado kafkiano.- La pared - Señaló la blanca superficie cuando Harry se sentó.- mostrará lo que tu quieras. Si quieres un bosque, un lago o un partido de quidditch solo tienes que pensar en ello mientras la tocas. Reproducirá lo que desees. Ahora hablemos de cosas más serias. – Harry se tensó en la silla sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. - ¿Cuándo tienes pensado hacer tus T.I.M.O.S.?

¿Mis... Mis qué? – Se pellizcó disimuladamente una pierna. No. No había vuelto a soñar.

Tus T.I.M.O.S.- Le contestó como si fuese lo más importante en ese momento. - Como sabrás según el Ministerio tienes quince años por lo que estas obligado a pasarlos. He pensado que Durmstrang sería un buen lugar para que los realizases. El director y la mayoría de los profesores pertenecen a mis Mortífagos. No habría problema para que te mudaras al colegio dos semanas.

¿Me estás pidiendo mi opinión? – Menos mal que estaba sentado. Si no ya se habría caído al suelo. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de alejarse de él dos semanas.

Pudiste escapar mientras estabas con Paula y no lo hiciste. Ya es hora de que tengas algunos privilegios. No pienso mantenerte encerrado toda tu vida y mientras me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti te permitiré algunas concesiones. – Le puso una mano en el hombro que apartó al notar que se tensaba. – Mientras lo que pidas entre dentro de lo razonable.

¿Puedo ver a Sirius? – La pregunta había abandonado sus labios sin ni siquiera pensarlo. La mirada del Lord le decía que había metido la pata. Parecía que había perdido toda la libertad que el Lord pensaba darle. Iba a disculparse cuando el Lord se volvió hacia el gran armario que estaba a su derecha.

Vístete y coge abrigo, gorro, bufanda y guantes. Donde vamos hace frío.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suéltala, maldito pulgoso. – El tono había erizado el pelo de más de un alumno de Hogwarts.

Intenta quitármela, Quejicus. – Sirius corría de un lado para otro de la estancia. Con lo que le había costado ganarla no la iba a soltar así como así.

Dame la manta, bola de pelos. – Severus se acababa de lanzar desde la única cama hasta donde estaba Sirius. Estaba muerto de frío y él no podía transformarse como el idiota de Black para obtener algo de calor. El recuento por el momento era de dos ojos morados, un labio partido y una nariz rota. "No te importa" se negaba rotundamente a curarlos después de un brazo roto, una muñeca dislocada, seis costillas partidas, una fea contusión que aún era de un leve color morado en la frente del animago y cierta mordedura canina en el trasero del profesor. Ahora mismo, cada uno tiraba de una esquina de la preciada tela mientras intentaban patear al contrario. Severus ganaba por tres a dos.

Gracioso. – La voz, junto a dos fuertes descargas eléctricas, hizo que los dos combatientes se detuvieran de golpe. El Lord miró de Sirius a Severus con una ceja alzada mientras jadeaban en el suelo. – En otro momento no me importaría organizar un duelo a muerte entre vosotros dos. Pero ahora- El tono erizó hasta el ultimo pelo de los dos habitantes de la estancia. – van a sanaros, vais a comportaros y no vais a volver a pelearos. Si oigo una voz más alta que otra mientras vuestro visitante este aquí vais a saber lo que es el verdadero dolor. ¿Me habéis entendido? – Ninguno de ellos contestó. -_"Crucio"- _El Lord se las había apañado para que el rayo les golpease a los dos.– ¿Me habéis entendido? – La varita del Lord apuntándolos alternativamente. Ambos hombres cabecearon sintiendo los espasmos de sus cuerpos. – Arréglalos. - Le escupió al hombre que venía detrás de él. "No te importa" hizo una mueca desdeñosa para dar un segundo después una sonrisa que hizo que a ambos hombres les recorriera un escalofrío. Eso les iba a doler. Svenko sonrió mientras el Lord salía de la torre. Las peleas de esos dos empezaban a crisparle los nervios. Si por él hubiese sido hubiera solucionado el problema hace mucho. Ese Snape sería una buena cena para sus "niños". Veinte minutos más tarde "No te importa" salía sonriendo de la habitación de los dos "invitados".

Todo listo, mi Lord. – Reverenció mientras esperaba el permiso para marcharse. Esperaba que no tardase mucho. Se estaba helando allí. No por primera vez se preguntó cuanta fuerza debía tener un hechizo calentador para no sentir tanto frío.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius se sentaba apoyado en el cabecero de la cama. A su lado Severus mirando el techo.

Ese tipo es un sádico. – Indico el animago mientras el profesor solo cabeceaba en acuerdo. - ¿Quién crees que sea?

¿Quién?- Severus dejó de mirar el techo para mirar a Sirius.

El invitado. – Sirius se pasaba la mano por la cabeza intentando aliviar el golpe que se había ganado al intentar quitarle la varita a "No te importa". Malditos vampiros. Si no le hubiesen sujetado lo hubiese conseguido.

Conociendo al Lord... Seguramente nos querrá exponer como trofeos. Piénsalo. Un ex-preso fugado de Azkaban y un espía para la Orden del Fénix.

No lo creo. –Contradijo Sirius.- Si quisiera mostrarnos a algún futuro aliado nos hubiese dejado sangrando. Es más. Pienso que se hubiese tomado su tiempo torturándonos.

A no ser que nos quiera sanos para mostrar como torturar a los prisioneros. – Ambos resoplaron sabiendo que podía ser verdad.

Nos necesita vivos.- Intentó auto convencerse Sirius. ¿Y si se les había acabado el tiempo e iba a matarlos?. Ni siquiera había podido ver a su ahijado.

Nadie ha dicho que nos necesite en perfectas condiciones. – Expuso Severus.

Aun así...- Sirius se quedó paralizado mientras miraba la puerta. Lo que sería una persona tapada hasta las orejas le miraba desde ella. Severus se dio lentamente la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que pensaba que no volvería a ver. Lo único que se veía entre tanta ropa. – ¿Ha... Harry?. – Dos segundos después el animago tenía a su ahijado entre sus brazos.

Sirius. Me estas ahogando. – El animago parecía no escucharle. No quería soltarle. Si aquello era un sueño no quería que nada ni nadie le molestase. Fue Severus el que tuvo que separarle, no sin mucho esfuerzo, de él.

¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto su ex profesor.

¿Profesor Snape?- Preguntó extrañado.- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Después su voz se volvió a una cautelosa mientras ambos hombres veían formarse un manto lechoso delante de él. – ¿Por qué está con Sirius? – Las imágenes de Pettigrew siguiéndole a todos lados volviendo a su mente.

Snape es otro de mis invitados permanentes. – El Lord no dudó en cortar los pensamientos de Harry cuando notó que empezaba a formar la esfera. - _Norma principal. Que se sienta seguro._

_Si se siente amenazado no dudara en atacar o en volver a encerrarse.-_ Fueron las palabras de McAllister.

¿El tercero?- Preguntó Harry mientras Sirius se situaba detrás de él por si tenía que apartarle de algún "_cruciatus"_. La esfera casi había desaparecido por completo. Una ligera neblina era lo que quedaba de ella. El Lord asintió ante la incomprensión de los otros dos.

Tienes diez minutos, Harry. Después nos iremos. Hay que solucionar el asunto de tus T.I.M.O.S.

Sí, padre.– El Lord salió de la habitación pero no fue muy lejos. Desde la puerta podría oír la conversación.

No es tu padre. – El tono de Sirius paralizó a Harry. Fue el abrazo de Severus el que paró lo que podría haber sido una tragedia. El Lord se detuvo justo en la entrada de la estancia (iba a sacarle las tripas a Black) cuando vio la mirada que Snape le echaba al animago. Podría haber congelado el infierno. Sirius sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando vio que Snape llevaba a su ahijado al sillón y le acariciaba la espalda. Era un idiota. Lo primero que le decía en meses y lo único que había conseguido era hundirle. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil?

No le hagas caso, niño. –Le susurraba Severus mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. – Sabes que Black es de mente retardada. Una cucaracha tiene más inteligencia que él.

Me dijo que lo entenderían. Que todos ellos lo entenderían. Que no me odiarían por que me obligase a llamarle padre.– La desesperación en la voz de Harry terminó de hundir a Sirius.

No te odio. – Sirius le había cogido ambas manos y le miraba fijamente a los ojos. – Eres lo más importante de mi vida. Me lanzaría de esta maldita torre antes de dañarte.- Le sonrió.- ¿Sabes? – Le susurró al oído. – Creo que Snape tiene razón. Soy de mente retardada. – Después puso una sonrisa picara y marcándole con un dedo le indicó. – Si se te ocurre decirle a alguien que te he dicho eso tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

¿Qué le has dicho, Black? – Severus se mostraba amenazador ante el animago. Sirius solo sonrió.

Descúbrelo, Quejicus. – Después se alejó de ellos para empezar a correr por la estancia.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKK. – Severus se había apartado de Harry y había empezado a correr detrás del animago. Fue una fuerte risa lo que los detuvo a los dos. Harry reía. Los dos adultos se miraron entre si y cabecearon antes de empezar una guerra de cosquillas con el menor. Esta no se detuvo hasta que empezó a ponerse rojo por la falta de aire. Cuando terminaron Harry había perdido toda la ropa de abrigo que soportaba.

¿No hace mucho calor aquí? – Harry empezaba a quitarse el jersey que llevaba. Fue en ese momento que ambos adultos se dieron cuenta que ninguno de ellos tenía frío. Alguien había reforzado el hechizo calentador de la estancia.- Por lo que recuerdo, la última vez que estuve aquí hacia un frío mortal. Aunque no sé si era por la fiebre o por el lugar.

¿Estuviste aquí? – Preguntó interesado Severus.

Cuando era pequeño. – Severus puso una medio sonrisa entre tierna y de burla mientras Sirius levantaba una ceja. – Tuve la varicela. – Le aclaró al animago pero lo único que consiguió fue confundirle más.

Los magos... –Empezó Sirius.

...no tienen la varicela.- Terminaron los otros dos entre risas.

Los magos no. ¿Pero desde cuando ha sido un mago normal? - Severus señalaba a Harry que se había puesto rojo. No sabían si de vergüenza o de indignación.

Harry nos vamos. – Se escuchó desde la puerta.

Cinco minutos más. – Suplicó. – Por favor, padre. Para despedirme.

Cinco. Ni uno más. – El Lord volvió a su posición en la puerta. - _Deja que piense que controla la situación._

¿Vuelves a la fortaleza? – Cuestionó Severus. Harry negó con la cabeza.

A Durmstrang.

¿Qué se te a perdido en ese cuchitril de Mortífagos? – Preguntó asqueado Sirius.

Tengo que pasar mis T.I.M.O.S. Vol... Volde... – Sirius le apretó un hombro diciéndole que estaba bien cuando le vio batallando con la muñequera. – Padre quiere que los pase allí.

Es peligroso. – Indicó Severus.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sirius. – Ese lugar está lleno de Mortífagos y los Mortífagos trabajan para él.

¿Por qué piensas que está tan bien protegido?. No a todos les hace gracia el _status _de Harry como "Hijo del Lord". – Sirius masculló un taco. – Muchos de ellos le ven como una amenaza para llegar a ser la mano izquierda del Lord. No dudarían en intentar matarle para quitarle de en medio. Intentarían hacerlo pasar por un desgraciado accidente. Y yo ni siquiera le mandaría a Hogwarts tal y como estaban las cosas por allí cuando me secuestraron.

¿Por qué no me enviaría a Hogwarts, profesor?. Dumbledore está allí. Él es el único al que padre ha temido. – Ni Harry ni Sirius entendían los motivos de Severus. El profesor miró a su alumno y supo que la verdad sería lo mejor.

Los aurores han puesto precio a tu cabeza por lo que no estarías a salvo en ningún otro colegio, Fudge quiere mandarte a Azkaban y con respecto a Dumbledore... te ha abandonado. Ya no encajas en la pro... – Miró de Harry a Sirius que estaba blanco. – Tú no lo sabes. La profecía. Esto... – Snape dudó. Fue la voz de Harry lo que sacó a Sirius de su estupor y a Severus de sus cavilaciones.

Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y todo ese rollo. Padre fue tan amable de explicármelo cuando descubrí que era el heredero de Gryffindor.

Los únicos que le ayudarían en Hogwarts son Lupin, Granger, Longbotton, algunos de los Weasley, Hagrid y Lovegood. Puede que alguno más pero no muchos.

¿Lovegood?- A Harry el nombre no le sonaba de nada.

Una Ravenclaw de cuarto año. Su última teoría era que te habían secuestrado una manada de hombres lobos y que había estado viviendo con ellos y aprendiendo sus costumbres.

Chica lista. – Severus le miró con extrañeza. Después se puso pálido ante el asentimiento del menor.

De todas formas Hogwarts sigue siendo más seguro. – A Sirius no le hacia ninguna gracia que su ahijado estuviese entre Mortífagos.- Remus le protegería. Para él es su cachorro. – La palmada que se dio Harry en la frente sobresaltó a los dos hombres.

Soy idiota. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?. – Harry había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro de la estancia.

¿Olvidar qué? – Sirius se había puesto en medio de su caminar.

A Silver. Tengo que ver a Remus. Tengo que decírselo. – Iba a volver a caminar hacia el otro lado cuando Severus le cortó el paso.

¿Qué o quién es Silver? – Preguntó Sirius.

El hijo de Remus. – Ambos hombres dieron un saltito en los sitios. – No sabe que existe. Tengo que decírselo. Tengo que ir a Hogwarts. Debe saber que Seika no le abandonó. Que se fue porque estaba embarazada. Que le quiso más de lo que cree. Que murió dando a luz a su hijo. Que le quería.

Nunca te enviara a Hogwarts, Harry. – Le cortó Sirius. – Le tiene demasiado miedo a Dumbledore.

Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, Black. – El tono hizo que se les erizara el pelo a los tres contertulios mientras todos los cristales de la sala estallaban. – Si quisiera que fuera a ese colegio no tendría problemas para que fuera y que volviera a casa después de realizar sus exámenes. – Hizo un movimiento de varita y reparó los cristales al ver a su hijo tiritar.

Entonces envíale a Hogwarts. – Sirius ponía la seguridad de Harry por encima de sus propia integridad física. - Si quieres que pase sus T.I.M.O.S. y salga vivo envíale allí. En Durmstrang le intentarían matar más de diez veces antes del desayuno. ¿O has olvidado que es el "Muchacho-Que-Vivió"?

¿Tu que dices, Harry, Hogwarts o Durmstrang? – El chico dio un brinco en el sitio. Ver a Sirius peleándose con el Lord no se lo habría imaginado en sus más descabellados sueños. Tampoco se acostumbraba a que el Lord le pidiese su opinión.

Hogwarts. – Respondieron ambos adultos antes de que Harry abriese la boca y decidiese ir a Durmstrang. Para ellos la seguridad de Harry iba primero y si el resto del mundo les había abandonado no iban a permitir que Harry se pusiese en mayor peligro del que ya estaba.

Pues será Hogwarts. – Declaró el Lord mientras los vampiros volvían a su posición en la puerta. – Nos vamos.

Adiós, Sirius. Adiós , Profesor. Nos veremos pronto.

Tenlo por seguro. – Le susurró Sirius mientras lo abrazaba.

Dile a O'Sullivan que cuide de ti o le matare. – Le musitó Severus.

¿ O'Sullivan?–Preguntó el moreno con confusión. Ante la cara de Severus el Lord actuó. Con un movimiento de varita Harry volvía a tener toda la ropa de abrigo puesta y había sido trasladado al sexto nivel de "La Fortaleza".

Os merecéis una recompensa. – Declaró el Lord antes de lanzar un hechizo a la manta por la que antes habían estado peleando. Ahora había dos de ellas. – Habéis realizado vuestro papel perfectamente. – Ambos hombres le miraron. – Jamás hubiese conseguido que fuese a Hogwarts por propia voluntad. Habéis estado perfectos. – Y dando una fría carcajada se desapareció.

¿Ha jugado con nosotros? – Sirius estaba pálido mientras Snape cabeceaba involuntariamente. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Harry? . – Y ahora Sev, - Sirius había salido de su aturdimiento, le había agarrado de la pechera y le sacudía para sacarlo de su estado. - ¿Qué es eso de los Aurores, Dumbledore y que han puesto precio a su cabeza?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hogsmeade. 7h 59'59'' A.M.

Se podía oír el caer de un alfiler. Lo que había sido un escándalo y reivindicaciones habían cesado al marcar la aguja larga las doce. El reloj del pequeño pueblo empezaba a dar las ocho campanadas. Doscientos aurores, el jefe de estos, el Ministro, dos profesores de Hogwarts, el director de este, ciento veintitrés habitantes del pueblo y treinta periodistas miraban atentamente el reloj. Las noticias de la reunión se habían guardado en el más estricto secreto y como tal en menos de una hora todo el mundo mágico estaba consciente de él. Cuando sonó la cuarta campanada un fuerte zumbido los sobresaltó a todos. Doscientos Mortífagos se aparecieron en el centro del pueblo. Los aurores levantaron sus varitas contra ellos. Tal como les habían enseñado desde que comenzaron en la academia. Los Mortífagos ignoraron a los Aurores. Habría que estar muy loco para atacar a aquellos que tenían a sus hijos. Al sonar la última todos ellos hincaron una rodilla en el suelo mientras reverenciaban al recién llegado.

Por lo que parece esto no va a ser una reunión privada. – Escupió el Lord haciendo una seña a sus hombres para que se levantaran.

¿Reunión privada?- Preguntó Fudge escondido detrás de los aurores.- Si mandó invitaciones a los doscientos jefes de los departamentos de aurores.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Tom? – Dumbledore se había declarado portavoz. Voldemort únicamente sonrió.

No es lo que yo quiero. Si no lo que vosotros queréis. Dime Dumbledore, ¿qué es lo que queréis?

Los niños. – El brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore desaparecía por momentos. Sabía que no podía luchar contra él sin que los padres de los niños le atacasen.

¡Ah, sí!. Vuestros niños. – El Lord conjuró una pantalla donde se veían seis niños en una celda. Todos ellos llorando y tiritando de frío. – Creo que queréis que os los devuelva. – Los padres de los seis menores tuvieron que ser reducidos por sus compañeros.

¿Cuáles son tus condiciones, Tom?. – La voz de Dumbledore tenía un tono helado.

Quiero Hogwarts.- Incluso los aurores detuvieron sus movimientos.

Jamás te entregare el colegio. – Aseveró, con odio, el director. – No voy a cambiar unos niños por otros.

No me has entendido, Albus. Quiero el colegio las dos próximas semanas. Una especie de alquiler donde ambos ponemos nuestras condiciones. Tú me prestas el colegio estas dos semanas y yo os devuelvo a los mocosos.

¿Por qué dos semanas?- El director, ahora, si estaba verdaderamente interesado.

¿Qué podría pasar en el colegio estas dos semanas que pudiera interesarme? – Lo había dicho como una pregunta retórica pero Dumbledore sabía que iba dirigida a él. El director se puso a recitar lo que podía pasar en esas dos semanas de las tres que quedaban para acabar el curso ante los curiosos presentes.

Hay salida a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.

Que será anulada. – Cortó el Lord. Dumbledore siguió como si no le hubiera escuchado.

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff juegan el último partido de la temporada.

Siempre es bueno tener algún entretenimiento. Sí, creo que lo puedo permitir.

Los alumnos de séptimo hacen los EXTASIS y los de quinto sus ... – Dumbledore cayó en la cuenta.

T.I.M.O.S. – Acabó por él el Lord.

¿Has hecho esto para que Harry realice sus T.I.M.O.S.?- Ni siquiera el Ministro podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?. – El Lord se mostraba ofendido.-Harry tiene que hacer sus T.I.M.O.S y hará sus T.I.M.O.S. No pienso dejar que me tachen de mal padre alegando que no le doy una buena educación.

¿Por qué Hogwarts? – Si quería su colegio tendría que decirle por qué.

La verdad es que fue Black el que lo decidió. Le dije a Harry que iba a mandarle a Durmstrang pero Black le convenció que Hogwarts era más seguro y aquí estamos. – Lo había dicho como si él no hubiese planeado nada.

¿Cuáles son sus condiciones?- Rufus Scrimgeour salió de la maraña de aurores. El Lord lo miró como calibrando el contestarle o lanzarle un _"cruciatus" _ por molestar su conversación.

Pon tus condiciones y yo pondré las mías, Tom. – Albus sabía que no saldría vivo de allí si se negaba. La única forma es que el Lord pusiese una condición que fuese contra la moral del mundo mágico y en general contra la de los padres presentes. ¿Pero qué padre no haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos?.

Hogwarts dos semanas. En cuanto entren los examinadores será totalmente cerrado. Nadie entra. Nadie sale. – Lo pensó un segundo. - Excepto si atacan a mi hijo. Entonces entraremos al colegio sin que podáis interferir.

Los aurores vigilaran las entradas y no admitiré ningún Mortífago en el colegio mientras tanto.

Solo uno. Se queda con Harry en todo momento. No interferirá en la vida de tus estudiantes. Ni siquiera llevara varita.

Seguiré dirigiendo el colegio sin interferencias de tu parte.

Ni tú, tus profesores, los miembros de tu orden y mucho menos los aurores, periodistas o el Ministro – Esta última palabra más que decirla la escupió.- se acercaran a Harry para nada. No quiero que os pongáis a interrogarle.

Estará separado de los demás alumnos.

No. – Era el primer desacuerdo entre ambos hombres y los aurores se mordían las uñas. – Si quieres crearemos una casa especifica donde este, con su propia sala común, pero no le mantendrás encerrado. Será libre de ir donde quiera y ver a quien quiera.

No podrá saltarse ninguna norma del colegio. Si lo hace esta fuera.

Lo que me lleva a que necesita un jefe de casa para que se asegure de que no le culpan injustamente. – Miró a los presentes como valorándolos aunque ya tenia su opción. – Director del colegio. No. McGonagall. Tampoco. Ya tiene a esos condenados Gryffindor. Lo que nos deja nuestra última opción. Lupin. Lupin será el jefe de la casa de las... – No podía decir serpientes. Ya estaban los Slytherin y Lupin era un Gryffindor. – los lobos.

Lupin está actualmente fuera de la enseñanza y pertenece a la Orden. ¿Cómo creo que bien sabes? – Expuso Dumbledore.

Estoy seguro que estos caballeros – Movió una mano vagamente hacia los aurores y el Ministro.- podrán solucionarlo y con respecto a tu orden. Creo que puedes prescindir de él dos semanas.

Mi turno. Los niños serán devueltos en el mismo momento que Harry salga del colegio.

Siempre y cuando no sea sacado por la fuerza ni mediante ningún ardid. De la misma forma no impondrás ningún método para mantenerle dentro. Si en dos semanas, desde que pise los terrenos de Hogwarts, no esta de vuelta en "La Fortaleza" os devolveré a vuestros mocosos en trocitos.

Que así sea. – Dumbledore levanto su varita saliendo de está una ligera luz blanca.

Que así sea. – Voldemort hizo lo mismo que el director. En cuanto juntaron las varitas el pacto quedó sellado.


	73. Hogwarts

**Capítulo 71. Hogwarts.**

¿Ryddle?

_Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. _

¿Ryddle?

_Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. _

Voldemort pasó a la estancia contigua. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la única persona que estaba en ella. Su esposa. La mujer en cuanto le vio negó con la cabeza. Llevaba horas mirando por ese cristal, al otro lado una férrea pared, donde se veía a su primogénito acompañado de otro hombre.

Harry, sentado en el suelo, golpeaba con una pequeña pelota la pared mientras era observado por el Doctor McAllister. Ni una sola palabra le había dicho en las seis horas que llevaban ahí. Cuando Brian entró por la puerta de la sala en la que estaba Harry este había mascullado el nombre de Pettigrew y después le había ignorado. Cinco minutos después había empezado el ritual de la pelotita. De todas las veces que Brian había intentado dirigirse a él en la mayoría solo había conseguido ser ignorado y las que no solo había conseguido un ligero gruñido al detenerse el sonido de la pelota. Estas últimas le esperanzaban un poco. Un gruñido era mejor que nada. Al menos sabía que estaba ahí. Brian ya no sabía que hacer. Como psicómago hubiese seguido de esa forma hasta que su paciente se sintiese lo suficiente seguro como para hablar con él. Tal vez dos o tres semanas en sesiones diarias. Ahora no tenía tanto tiempo. Mañana partían para Hogwarts y el Lord quería algún progreso. Pero el chico ni siquiera le miraba. Solo miraba a esa pelotita que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

¿Ryddle? – Volvió a intentar. Nada. Ni siquiera un gruñido.

_Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. Pom. _

Brian vio como la pelotita se le escapaba de las manos al moreno y llegaba hasta sus pies. No pudo evitar un suspiro mientras la recogía del suelo. Después de cinco horas y cincuenta y ocho minutos con el sonidito el silencio total era todo un descanso.

Niddy. – Brian se tensó en la silla. Era la primera vez que el chico hablaba desde que estaban allí. Y su atención creció cuando le presentó la mano pidiendo que le devolviera la esfera. Brian la miró, sopesándola, y se la devolvió. Como le hubiese gustado fundirla con la mirada.

¿Sí, Señor Ryddle? – Niddy se apareció al lado de su joven amo y al ver la pelota en su mano sonrió.

Mil doscientos ochenta y cuatro. Doce veces más que la última vez. – La elfina amplió la sonrisa y apuntó el resultado en un pergamino que llevaba escondido.

¿El Señor Ryddle quiere comer algo? – Niddy se mordía el labio mientras volvía a esconder el pergamino. – El Señor Ryddle lleva aquí encerrado muchas horas y todavía no ha comido nada. El Señor Ryddle tiene que estar hambriento.

La verdad es que un poco. ¿Crees que falta mucho para que me dejen salir? – Brian estaba que se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared. ¿Cómo no había pensado que el chico creía que él era su vigilante? Le había estado llamando Ryddle desde que había entrado y así solo le llamaban los Mortífagos.

El Señor Ryddle podrá salir cuando el Doctor McAllister le de permiso, Señor Ryddle, Señor.

¿El Doctor McAllister? – Harry no lo conocía. La elfina como respuesta señaló al otro hombre de la habitación. - ¿Puedo irme?

Pues... – Brian tenía que pensar rápido. - esperaba que te quedases a comer conmigo. Soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a nadie. – Harry hizo un sonido gutural con la garganta. – ¿Perdón?

¿Takura o Lestrange? – Preguntó con la voz llena de odio.

Sigo sin entender. – De verdad, Brian, no entendía nada.

¿Qué si perteneces a la familia de Takura o a la de los Lestrange? – Aclaró / Escupió Harry. – Son los únicos que tiene acceso a este nivel que pueden tener familia.

A ninguna. Como ya te ha dicho la elfina...

Su nombre es Niddy. – Gruñó el moreno.

Como te ha dicho Niddy mi apellido es McAllister. Brian Bryton McAllister. Soy…- Se calló. No sabía si debía decírselo al chico por ahora.

¿Eres qué? Un Mortífago. – Harry estaba cabreado y la mesa partida en dos daba fe de ello. – Eso lo puedo ver. Si no, no estarías aquí, y si crees que vas a escalar puestos en el rango de Mortífagos llevándote bien conmigo estas metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

Soy psicómago. Psicómago infantil. – Brian había decidido que la verdad sería la mejor opción. – Tu psicómago.

Genial. – El sarcasmo se notaba en cada sílaba. - Ahora piensan que estoy loco.

No creo que estés loco. Únicamente has estado sometido a mucha tensión. – Brian intentaba apaciguarle.

Puedo cuidarme solo. – El moreno había puesto las manos en lo que quedaba de mesa retando al otro hombre a que le llevase la contraria.

Por supuesto. Por eso has intentado lanzarte al vacío. – El psicómago vio que había ganado esa discusión cuando Harry se dejó caer en una silla. El Lord, al menos, había sido comprensivo en contarle cualquier cosa que pudiese afectar a su paciente. Sabía que no le contaría ni la mitad pero con algo tenía que empezar. – Tal vez, en la comida, – No quería reconocerlo pero empezaba a sentir hambre. - quieras contarme por qué lo hiciste o algo de ti. – ¿Demasiadas esperanzas?

Porque me dio la gana. Harry Ryddle. Hijo de Lord Voldemort. Encerrado aquí hasta que me des permiso para marcharme. Creo que eso lo resume todo. ¿Puedo irme ya? – Ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

¿Qué te parece si por cada cosa que te cuento de mi tú me cuentas una de ti? – Últimas bazas.

¿Y por qué debería interesarme la vida de un Mortífago? – Volviendo al sarcasmo.

Marcus Forrester también era un Mortífago y te llevabas bien con él. – Brian sintió un escalofrío al ser taladrado con esos helados ojos verdes.

Marcus no era un Mortífago. – Escupió Harry. - Era mi amigo. – Y con eso salió por la puerta dando un portazo. Brian sintió el alma caérsele a los pies mientras el eco del portazo aún resonaba en sus oídos a la vez que Niddy iba en busca de su joven amo.

¿Qué piensas?- Takura se volvió a su marido. Una ligera sonrisa en la cara de este.

Le ha sacado de quicio. – El Lord soltó una pequeña risita.

Querido, con todos mis respetos, no creo que sea gracioso. – Kaish estaba confundida y ella no acostumbraba a estar en ese estado.

¿No lo ves? – La mujer negó con la cabeza. – Me ha desobedecido. Ha desobedecido una orden directa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius terminó de mascullar un último taco ante la atenta mirada de Severus. Este último tenía una ceja alzada. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que el animago pudiese estar más de cuatro horas soltando palabrotas sin repetir ninguna. Tenía que darle ese mérito a la familia Black. Todos esos años de desprecio habían conseguido que el animago tuviese un amplio vocabulario en lo que a palabras malsonantes se refería.

Sabía que cuando terminara todo lo que había sucedido estos meses que él había estado buscando a Harry y los meses que llevaba secuestrado solo había dos opciones. Que se pusiese a maldecir a todo bicho viviente o que la emprendiese a golpes con él. Agradecía que fuese la primera opción la que había tomado aunque aún así se mantenía al otro lado de la habitación no fuese a ser que cambiase de idea.

¿Algo más? – Se aventuró a preguntar cuando el animago parecía que volvía a mantener la compostura.

Sí. Voy a matarle. – Gruñó Sirius teniendo en mente a cierto director de Hogwarts.

Vas a tener que ponerte a la cola. El Lord, su esposa y yo vamos antes. – Se quedó pensando un segundo. – Aunque voy a tener que darme prisa. En cuanto Remus vea a Harry y se de cuenta de que han jugado con su memoria ( A Severus ya no le quedaba ninguna duda) lo más probable es que acabe con el viejo.

Hay que salir de aquí. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se topó con los dos vampiros que con solo un gesto le mostraron que ni siquiera lo intentara. – Por aquí no. – Contempló las dos únicas posibles salidas de la estancia. – La puerta y la ventana. La segunda quedaba descartada de antemano. Los veinte metros de caída eran un buen método disuasorio. Si al menos su forma animaga pudiese volar. Así que únicamente le quedaba la puerta pero no podía hacerlo solo. Miró al otro habitante de la estancia. - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día o vas a empezar a intentar escapar? – Severus se había tumbado en la cama y veía como Black iba de un lado a otro de la estancia.

Solo hay dos posibles salidas y solo no llegaría a ningún lugar. – Escupió Severus. – Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la única viable es la puerta. – Su mirada se dirigió a la única ventana donde se mostraban granizos del tamaño de puños. - Además necesitaría una varita para poder hacer un translador.

Están en la primera planta y no funcionaria. – Gruñó Sirius.

¿Ni que lo hubieses intentado? – Señaló la entrada de la estancia mientras le daba una sonrisa mordaz sabedor que los vampiros seguían allí. - Seguro que no has salido ni siquiera por esa puerta.

¿Por qué piensas que están esos ahí? - Le devolvió el animago. - ¿Para hacernos compañía?

Espera. – Severus le veía con otros ojos. - ¿Has estado fuera de esta habitación? – El animago cabeceó alejándose del profesor de pociones que se acercaba cada vez más a él. - ¿Hasta dónde?

Llegue a la primera planta y conseguí hacer un Portkey a Hogwarts. – Severus levantó una ceja inquisitivamente a un metro escaso de él. – Choque con algo y acabe en las mazmorras.

La barrera. – Severus se sentó en el sofá dando un bufido. – Lógico. Tenemos que quitarnos esto. – Señaló la muñequera poniendo su peor cara de asco. – Sé lo suficiente de la de Harry para saber que no debemos hacer. – Sirius acababa de sentarse a su lado mirando su propia muñequera. - Y tú sabes lo suficiente de este castillo para intentar encontrar una vía de escape.

¿Me estas proponiendo una tregua? – Severus se imaginaba la mirada incrédula que en esos momentos tenía Black ya que seguía mirando hacia la puerta.

Más que una tregua. Colaboración mutua. – Indicó el profesor de pociones. - ¿O quieres quedarte aquí?- Le preguntó en su mejor tono sarcástico.

¿Alguna idea?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Niddy se movía presurosa de un lado hacia otro. Asegurándose que todas las pertenencias de su joven amo se encontraban en su baúl.

¿La has encontrado? – Le pregunto el ojiverde a la elfina que en ese momento guardaba el libro de Historia que su joven amo había estado leyendo. Niddy negó con la cabeza y siguió guardando cosas en el baúl. Por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba cualquiera diría que iba a la guerra.

Harry volvió a mirar su nuevo uniforme mientras Niddy desaparecía para intentar encontrar lo que llevaban toda la noche buscando. Se preguntaba como había conseguido el Lord que pudiese realizar sus T.I.M.O.S. en Hogwarts. Aunque ya se lo había dicho una vez: "_Yo consigo todo lo que quiero, Harry._" Pero lo que más atención le llamaba era el escudo de su nuevo uniforme. Un lobo. Un lobo negro sobre un fondo de plata. Había pensado que el Lord le pondría el escudo de Slytherin y le obligaría a pertenecer a esa casa. Después de todo se vanagloriaba de ser su descendiente. Así que, cuando la mujer que le había hecho su nuevo uniforme grabó en él ese escudo no pudo más que preguntarle a su padre el por qué.

**Flash back**

¿Es tu forma animaga, no? – Fue la respuesta mientras le daba una mordaz sonrisa pero antes incluso de poder decir que él era un Gryffindor y prefería estar en esa casa el Lord volvió a hablar. - Dumbledore no te quiere con los demás alumnos. Si por él hubiese sido te hubiese mantenido encerrado las dos próximas semanas.

¿Por qué?- Desde que había hablado con el Profesor Snape no dejaba de darle vueltas a esa pregunta. ¿Era porque ya no le servía, por qué para él no era más que un instrumento para ganar la guerra o por qué pensaba que se había vuelto un mago oscuro?

Eres mi hijo, Harry. – Le contestó como si aquello respondiera todo. - Para ellos eres un nuevo Lord Oscuro en potencia. No dudaran en matarte si tienen la oportunidad. - ¿Y qué problema habría si moría? Sería un problema menos para todos. Si solo...

**Fin flash back**

Harry. – El nombrado dio un gruñido. El psicómago había cogido la manía de llamarle por su nombre cuando él ni siquiera le había dado permiso. ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz? Era capaz de tolerar una niñera. Ya había cogido la costumbre de ignorar a Pettigrew como si fuera un mueble más. Pero este tipo no le dejaba olvidar que estaba allí. En cuanto se centraba en sus pensamientos allí estaba ese tipo para molestarle.

¿Estáis listos? – La voz de Takura hizo que Brian diese un salto. Era gracioso ver como cada vez que Takura entraba en la estancia el psicómago se apartaba todo lo que podía de ella. Lo que no sabía Harry es que Kaish, como aviso por si la situación de tocar a su hijo sin el permiso expreso del Lord volvía a repetirse, había llevado a Brian a las mazmorras y le había estado mostrando como se arrancaba la piel a tiras de un hombre mientras un hechizo ampliaba sus sentidos. Seguidamente Kaish había introducido al hombre, John Smith, en un barril lleno de aceite ardiendo, dejando su cabeza como única parte visible, y le había dejado allí ordenando a un Mortífago que le alimentase durante las dos próximas semanas. Cuando Brian había sido encerrado en un cuarto había podido soltar todo lo que tenía en el estómago (un poco de sopa que Niddy le había obligado a tragar) pero en su mente aún resonaban los gritos del hombre. – El traidor. – Como lo había llamado Takura. Las imágenes de la piel separándose de la carne le iba a dar pesadillas durante años.

Casi. – Le respondió Harry mientras Kaish se sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y empezaba a limpiarle una ligera mancha en la mejilla. Harry dio un suspiro. Cuando Kaish entraba en fase maternal no había nada que la detuviese. Y pobre del que osase acercarse a sus pequeños cuando estaba de ese humor. Un Mortífago había muerto únicamente por estornudar encima de Aly cuando la niña paso por su lado. – Sigo sin tener mi varita.

Ven aquí, Harry. – El Lord había aparecido en la estancia acompañado de Alexia. Seguidamente le cogió la mano derecha y, apuntándole a ella con la varita, empezó a recitar un conjuro. Cuando lo terminó Harry sintió una leve quemazón. Después le entregó su varita.

¿Qué le has hecho? – Harry se fijaba en el basilisco que surcaba la muñequera como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pórtate bien y no tendrás que descubrirlo. – Como olvidarse de las reglas que le había puesto su padre. Además de todas y cada una de las reglas del colegio tenía algunas añadidas como " Estar siempre junto a la niñera", "No tocar la muñequera" "Tomarse la maldita poción" o "No salir de los terrenos por nada." – Estás dos últimas se las había recalcado al menos seis veces cada diez minutos. –Despídete de tu madre y tu hermana. - Con un beso en la mejilla de parte de Kaish mientras le ponía una capa sobre los hombros, un "Nos veremos en dos semanas, hermanito. Te enseñare el nuevo hechizo que me está enseñando mamá." de parte de Aly y un "No olvides las reglas" de parte del Lord este último activó el traslador que los llevaría a él y al psicómago a las puertas de Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La sangre refulgía en el suelo dándole un tono brillante en cuando los primeros rayos comenzaron a surcar el horizonte.

¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó el más joven a la que era su líder.

No pienso dejar que le pierda. – La mujer tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte mientras terminaba de limpiar el cuchillo con el que había eliminado a su enemigo. – Hace tiempo que no le veía tan feliz y ese bastardo no va a arrebatárselo.

¿Qué hacemos con Lupin? – Sabía que para su madre ese era un tema delicado.

Que no sufra ningún daño. – Ordenó la mujer.

¿Y si se pone en medio?- Tenía que hacer esa pregunta. No quería tener que elegir y que su decisión le costase todo lo que amaba.

El chico va primero. Intenta que no le dañen. Pero, recuerda, el príncipe será vuestra prioridad. –El adolescente cabeceó mientras que con un fuerte silbido llamaba a aquellos que le acompañarían en esa misión. Cuando todos ellos llegaron hasta su líder tocaron un palo de madera y desaparecieron del lugar que por años había sido su hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Solo dio un paso dentro de los terrenos cuando un fuerte ruido indicó el cierre de las puertas del castillo. Los examinadores habían aparecido pocos segundos después que ellos dando a entender que el tiempo empezaba a correr.

Será mejor que vayamos. – Brian miraba el castillo como si fuera su sentencia de muerte. Harry observaba todo como si fuese la primera vez que estaba allí. Los examinadores, sin ningún disimulo, se alejaban todo lo que podían de ellos.

Ni un alma, aparte de ellos, se encontraba en los terrenos. Parecía que el colegio estaba totalmente deshabitado. La choza de Hagrid estaba en silencio, el bosque completamente calmado, el lago totalmente tranquilo... Ni siquiera el calamar gigante movía el agua con sus tentáculos dándole un aspecto de espejo. Ni una ligera brisa. Nada que perturbase la quietud del lugar excepto las pisadas de los examinadores y de ellos dos. Fue el portazo de las puertas principales del castillo lo que hizo que Harry levantase su varita hacia la fuente del ruido y se pusiese en posición de ataque a la vez que los demás se tiraban al suelo. Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Lupin y más de una docena de adolescentes se encontraban en lo que sería una guerra de voluntades donde los adultos intentaban expulsar a los adolescentes del castillo ante la renuencia de estos. Cuando el líder de los adolescentes iba a hacer la seña de dispersión tomaron en cuenta a los recién llegados. El líder de los chicos se dio la vuelta y le dio una sonrisa sarcástica al director.

Me parece que nos quedamos. – Después se volvió hacia un atónito pelinegro. - ¿Nos has echado de menos, Principito?

**Flash back**

Los diez Aurores que resguardaban la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts se mantenían en tensión. En menos de veinte minutos aparecería aquel al que en ese momento todos deseaban matar. El hijo de "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado". Los examinadores que iban a aplicar los exámenes habían sido minuciosamente seleccionados por el Ministerio y esperaban su llegada unos segundos después. Estaban preparados para todo menos para la llegada vía _Portkey _de doce adolescentes a la misma puerta del colegio. Eran los adolescentes más extraños que hubiesen visto en sus vidas. Todos ellos vestían pantalones cortos, raídos en diferentes formas, y camisetas que allí solo utilizaban en verano los muggles.

¡ALTO AHÍ! – Gritó el auror que estaba más próximo a ellos, un auror de mediana edad con algunas cicatrices en el rostro, sacando la varita y apuntándolos.

Tiene razón mi madre. – Shaka se volvió a sus compañeros con la varita del Auror en su mano. – Las varitas te hacen más lento. – En lo que había sido un movimiento, que los aurores ni siquiera habían llegado a percibir, Shaka le había arrebatado la varita al auror y le había tirado al suelo.

Debemos darnos prisa, Shaka. – Le dijo su compañera, acariciando a la serpiente en su cuello, con una ligera sonrisa ignorando el resto de las varitas que les apuntaban. – Debe estar por llegar.

Recordad. Nada de matar a nadie. – Miró a su alrededor haciendo una ligera seña a sus compañeros que empezaron a moverse en lo que parecían movimientos arbitrarios. – Por ahora. Mi padrino no quiere problemas mientras el Principito este aquí.

Mira, niño. - Le llamó la atención, remarcando la palabra niño, el que parecía el jefe de los Aurores. – No sé si sabes lo que está pasando aquí. Ni siquiera sé quien es tu padrino. Seguro que es uno de esos tipejos pomposos que se creen que por tener dinero pueden hacer lo que les de la gana. Pero esta zona está controlada por el Ministerio y por mí. Así que entiende, mocoso, que nadie puede pasar. Por lo que o salís de aquí en menos de diez segundos o tendré que arrestaros y encerraros a todos en Azkaban. – Lo único que consiguió de Shaka fue una sonrisa helada.

Lo que está pasando aquí – Shaka les hizo una seña a sus compañeros que en menos de diez segundos tenían las varitas de los aurores en las manos y a estos reducidos en el suelo. – es que a partir de ahora nosotros nos ocupamos de la seguridad de está zona. Si vemos a alguno de vuestros aurores dentro del colegio me asegurare que mi padrino, ese tipejo pomposo y ricachón, que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort os descuartice personalmente. – Ya no hacia falta que los Lobos agarrasen a los Aurores. Con sus palabras, sobretodo con el último nombre, se habían quedado paralizados en el suelo. – Y me gustaría ver quien de vosotros es capaz de, tan solo, intentar detener a alguno de ellos – Hizo una seña hacia sus compañeros. – sin acabar muerto. Nos vamos. – Con eso sus compañeros de manada tiraron las varitas de los Aurores y empezaron a entrar en los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ninguno de ellos se atrevería a seguirlos. Los examinadores estaban a punto de llegar y con ellos el cierre del colegio.

**Fin flash back**

¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – Todos mirando a Harry que era quien había hecho la pregunta con un tono que podía haber helado el infierno.

Vaya, Principito. Esperaba una mejor bienvenida. – Shaka y los suyos habían ignorado rotundamente el cristal que había estallado detrás de él. No así sus compañeros que se resguardaban o sacaban las varitas sin saber que era lo que había pasado.

¿Cómo habéis entrado? – Preguntó de nuevo Harry en el mismo tono de voz. Brian se estaba alejando cada vez más de él al notar que todos los cristales de las vidrieras temblaban.

Por la puerta, Principito. – Shaka quería comprobar hasta donde habían retrocedido con él y lo que tendrían que hacer.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Volvió a preguntar el ojiverde mientras se sujetaba la muñeca. Señal que tomó Dumbledore para alejarse de Shaka. Las palabras de Snape en su mente. – "_Jamás saques de quicio a Harry. Puedes morir de una forma bastante desagradable._"

Asegurarnos que no hay que volver a encadenarte. - Y por lo que vio un segundo más tarde, Shaka, supo que mucho. Todos los cristales estallaron a la vez convirtiéndose, antes de terminar de caer al suelo, nada más que en polvo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Está dentro, querido. – Kaish entraba en el "Salón" después de comprobar que Harry había llegado perfectamente a los terrenos del colegio y que las puertas se habían cerrado nada más llegar los examinadores. Punks se tumbó a sus pies cuando la mujer se sentó en el trono que era de su propiedad lamiéndose las uñas de las garras. Un ligero tono rojizo brillando en ellas.

¿Está todo listo? – Preguntó el Lord después de dar una cabezada.

Solo esperamos tu orden. Narcisa Malfoy se encargará de la primera de las piezas, Bellatrix de la segunda y yo de la tercera.

¿Weasley? – Preguntó el Lord sabiendo que él mismo se ocuparía de la última de las piezas.

Sigue encerrado. Puede sernos útil cuando vayamos a Egipto.

¿El mocoso?

Con Weasley. – El Lord levantó una ceja. Le había ordenado a Bellatrix que se ocupara de él. – Bellatrix lo llevó allí poco después de traerlo a "La Fortaleza". No tiene, lo que se dice, instinto maternal y necesitamos al mocoso vivo.

Me ocupare de ella. – Bellatrix se había atrevido a contravenir una de sus órdenes. Una buena sesión de "_cruciatus" _la haría volver a su lugar y le enseñaría a los otros Mortífagos lo que significaba contravenir una de sus órdenes.

Como quieras, querido. Solo no la dejes demasiado mal. No quiero tener que enviar a Pettigrew.

¿El traidor? – El tono helado mostraba todo el odio para aquel que había intentado dañar a su heredero.

Se lo acabo de mandar al Ministerio de Magia. – Kaish tenía una media sonrisa sádica que solo el Lord sabía interpretar.

¿Vivo? – La mujer cabeceó ampliando la sonrisa.

¿Alexia?

Volando por los círculos. – Kaish sonrió a su marido. - Su forma animaga es bastante útil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry. – La femenina voz fue la que hizo que apartara su vista de Shaka y sus labios pegados a los suyos lo que terminó de descentrar cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido en él.

FRANGA. – Harry la abrazó como si hubiesen pasado meses desde la última vez que la había visto.

¿Pensaste que no volverías a verme? – La sonrisa de la chica mientras le devolvía el abrazó le decía que había sido un tonto en pensar eso. Eran amigos, más que amigos, confidentes y ella no había parado de darle la tabarra a Paula para que le llevase a verlo. Y más aún cuando descubrió que algo malo le sucedía. La mirada culpable de Harry le dio la contestación. - ¡Oh, Harry! Ya no estas solo. Eres parte de los nuestros. Y nosotros nunca estamos solos. Somos una familia.

Padre no permitirá...

Lo sé. – Le cortó la chica. – Pero no puede impedir que seas parte de la manada. Te lo ganaste por derecho propio. Además, no tiene nada contra nosotros. – Le dio una sonrisa aún mayor. – Estoy segura de que si se lo pides te permitirá venir a vernos.

Aún no me has dicho como habéis llegado. – Harry le paso un brazo por los hombros, saludó a Remus con la cabeza, mientras le hacia una seña para que le siguiera, y la dirigió dentro del colegio ignorando a todos los demás.

Pues es una historia bastante, ¿cómo decirlo, interesante.

**Flash back**

El comedor en estos momentos estaba silencioso. Dumbledore les había dado las noticias de quien sería su invitado antes de que se enterasen por los periódicos o de que el chico y su acompañante llegasen. Las reacciones habían sido de las más diversas. Desde esperanza, en algunos casos, al más absoluto terror. Como si el mismo Lord Voldemort fuese a presentarse allí las dos próximas semanas. El mayor detractor de la entrada del hijo de "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" al colegio, de forma inesperada para casi todos los presentes, había sido Ronald Weasley. El que durante años había sido el mejor amigo de "El Niño Que Vivió". Solo el hechizo silenciador de Draco Malfoy con un "Ya te hemos escuchado suficiente, Comadreja" hizo que los alumnos se quedasen silenciosos esperando la reacción de los Gryffindor. Y en ese momento estaban. Los Gryffindor apuntando a los Slytherin con sus varitas. Los Slytherin a los Gryffindor. Los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw empezaban a ocultarse debajo de las mesas. Los profesores listos para intentar detener lo que se avecinaba.

BUU. – Todas las varitas se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde once muchachos miraban a su sonriente líder.

SHAKA. – Regañó Franga ya que el muchacho no había podido evitar la tentación. Este solo amplió la sonrisa y empezó a dirigirse hacia la mesa de los profesores seguido de su grupo, siguiendo el orden de mando, como si de una escolta se tratase.

¿Puedo preguntar quienes son ustedes, cómo han entrado y qué hacen en mi colegio?- Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa paternal a la vez que mantenía la varita lista.

No. – Le contestó Shaka con un borde tono de voz al que el director no estaba acostumbrado. Pasó por su lado ignorándole por completo y se dirigió hacia Remus Lupin ignorando la varita del director que actualmente apuntaba a su cabeza. – Black Shaka. Líder del grupo Alfa reportándose a su servicio.

¿Qué? – Remus tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

Franga. – Continuó la chica que tenía al lado. – Segunda al mando del grupo Alfa reportándose a su servicio.

Andy. – Continuó el chico a su derecha. – Tercero al mando del grupo Alfa a su servicio. Y así continuaron hasta que llegaron al más pequeño de los que allí estaban.

Silver. – Empezó el chico sin apartar la mirada del hombre que había querido conocer toda su vida. - Líder del grupo Beta a su servicio.

¿Qué? –Volvió a repetir el licántropo mientras pasaba la vista de un chico a otro.

Somos la escolta de seguridad de Harry James Ryddle. – Aclaró Shaka ya que veía que ninguno de los presentes entendía que sucedía.

Fuera. – Gruñó Dumbledore. - En el acuerdo no estaban aceptados los Mortífagos.

No somos Mortífagos. – Le devolvió Shaka como si hablase con un escupitajo del suelo a la vez que mostraba su brazo.

Tampoco Mortífagos en entrenamiento. – Los gruñidos de sus compañeros solo eran audibles para una persona y esta tenía los pelos de punta. Conocía ese gruñido. Uno que sabía que solo los de su clase eran capaz de producir. – Fuera de mi colegio.

No puede echarnos. – Gruñó Shaka. – No tiene ninguna autoridad sobre nosotros.

Pero sí sobre este colegio. Así que largo. – Shaka hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que no atacasen. El Principito estaba a punto de llegar y entonces ese estúpido vejestorio no podría echarles.

**Fin flash back**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un gran paquete naranja con un enorme lazo rojo había aparecido delante de la fuente de la hermandad mágica. Un sobre pegado en frente que solo tenía unas pocas palabras escritas. Fudge. El siguiente tú. Firmaba: La Marca Tenebrosa.

Los Aurores y curiosos no habían tardado mucho en ponerse alrededor hasta que llegase el grupo especial para artefactos mágicos peligrosos.

Lo más extraño del paquete es que hacia ligeros sonidos. Como pequeños maullidos de gato. Y sabiendo que la mascota de la esposa del Lord era un Nundu, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a acercarse a menos de tres metros.

El grupo especial no tardó en llegar. Todos ellos vistiendo túnicas azules con el escudo de las fuerzas especiales a su derecha.

No tardaron en sitiar la zona y expulsar a los entremetidos. A pesar de las protestas de estos. Los veinte especialistas hicieron una seña a los Aurores para que estuvieran atentos y a la vez se mantuvieran alejados. Algo que no tardaron en cumplir. En un segundo la estancia se llenó de hechizos. Intentando descubrir si el paquete pudiera explotar al acercarse, lanzar alguna maldición o algún veneno. Al obtener nada más que resultados negativos, el que había estado dando las órdenes tomó un extremo del lazo y tiró despacio de él.

Lentamente, y causando el efecto dramático que Kaish había previsto, las paredes del regalo fueron cayendo. Los Aurores y los miembros del grupo especial no creían lo que estaban viendo. Un hombre balbuceaba, débilmente, incoherencias delante de ellos. Estaba metido en lo que parecía un barril y lo único que se le veía era la cabeza.

ESTÁ VIVO. – Informó uno de los miembros del grupo especial.

LLAMEN A UN MEDIMAGO. – Gritó uno de los Aurores que no creía que un ser humano pudiera haber sobrevivido en la fortaleza que había creado el Lord.

QUE ALGUIEN LE SAQUE DE AHÍ. – Pidió otro.

El jefe de los Aurores no dudó en ir hasta el hombre. Le iba diciendo que no se preocupase que no tardarían mucho en sacarle de allí. Que la ayuda ya estaba en camino. Sus compañeros no dudaron en ir hacia donde estaban. Iban a sacar al hombre de donde estaba. No podían dejarle metido allí. Uno de los Aurores sujeto la cabeza al moribundo hombre mientras sus compañeros intentaban romper el barril. Lentamente este empezó a ceder dejando caer al suelo una sustancia viscosa. El jefe de las fuerzas especiales al ver caer la sustancia no dudo en hacer un análisis y al ver que solo era aceite se relajó. No había ningún problema con el aceite. No era tóxico ni contenía ningún hechizo o veneno mortal. Pero algo no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Le sonaba la escena que estaban viviendo. Él no la había vivido. No lo habría olvidado nunca. Era algo que había leído. ¿O se lo habían dicho?

Los Aurores ya casi habían roto el barril. El aceite empezaba a caer a borbotones. El hombre encerrado en él había empezado a balbucear con mayor rapidez. Fue cuando los Aurores dieron un grito de alegría al haber roto por fin el barril que su mente se activó.

NO. – Su grito no valió de nada. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para avisarles el cuerpo del hombre encerrado se desprendió de su cabeza.

Los Aurores se miraban escépticos los unos a los otros. El que había sostenido la cabeza del hombre aún la tenía entre sus manos. El macerado cuerpo del hombre en el suelo recubierto de aceite.

¿Qué ha pasado? - Logró balbucear el que aún sostenía la cabeza.

Es una tortura antigua. Creo que de los egipcios. – Le contestó el que había gritado. - La persona que le hizo esto sabía lo que hacia. Dejo el cuerpo ablandarse hasta que estuvo seguro que la cabeza se desprendería a la mínima presión.

¿"Quién- Tú- Sabes"? - Preguntó otro de los Aurores. Uno de los que habían ayudado a romper el barril.

Es más estilo de Takura. - Gruñó uno de los miembros del grupo especial. - Tiene su sello particular. "Quién- Tú- Sabes" lo hubiese matado a "_Cruciatus_" o con el "_Avada Kedavra_".

¿Alguien sabe lo que significa el mensaje? - Preguntó otro de los Aurores.

Fudge tenía un grupo preparado para capturar al hijo de "Quién- Vosotros- Sabéis". - Los Aurores no tardaron ni un segundo en volver la cabeza hacia el hombre que había hablado. El jefe del grupo especial. La vida de sus hijos dependía de la vida de ese chico y este hombre les estaba diciendo que Fudge les hubiese dejado morir. - En cuanto llegase a Hogwarts, y antes de entrar por la puerta, tenían que capturarlo. Pero - Añadió antes de tener una rebelión allí mismo. - algo salio mal. Surgió un problema inesperado. (Nda: ¿Todavía nadie se ha preguntado que tenía Punks en las uñas?). Ahora el chico está en Hogwarts y no se le puede tocar.

¿Hubieseis dejado morir a nuestros hijos? - El jefe de los Aurores aún temblaba.

Fudge es el Ministro. Debemos seguir sus órdenes. Como vosotros. – Los Aurores se dieron miradas avergonzadas entre ellos. Sabían que había hecho cosas que no se considerarían muy legales y algunas otras ilegales bajo órdenes de Fudge. No podían recriminarles nada. Ellos eran tan culpables como los hombres que estaban frente a ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaban en el comedor de Hogwarts. En cuanto Harry había entrado por la puerta casi todos se habían quedado paralizados decidiendo si sacaban sus varitas de sus bolsillos o le atacaban con sus propias manos. Como si fuese el mismo mensajero de la muerte llamando a su puerta. Si no fuese porque Dumbledore les había advertido muy severamente en no atacarle, dado que los rehenes morirían si lo hacían, las varitas de la mayoría de los allí presentes estarían apuntando a su corazón. Hermione se había levantado de un salto y había intentado lanzársele a los brazos pero incluso antes de poder darse cuenta, lo que había sido un parpadeo, se había encontrado tirada en el suelo, con un brazo detrás de la espalda y el pie de Franga en esta.

¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó la muchacha, a un desconcertado Harry, mientras tiraba del brazo de la Gryffindor.

¿Puedes soltarla, por favor? – Harry miraba estupefacto a los alumnos y algunos profesores de Hogwarts. Sobretodo a los profesores. ¿De verdad Trelawney estaba apuntando a una adolescente con una varita? Aunque los otros tampoco se quedaban muy atrás. La mayoría de los presentes tenían sus varitas apuntadas hacia Franga. Como si fuese a atacarlos en ese mismo momento. – No iba a atacarme.

¿Estas seguro? – Gruñó la muchacha con un tono que Harry conocía como el de "Haz una sola seña y estará hecha pedazos antes de que esos puedan respirar." Un estático Remus miraba de Harry a la muchacha. Franga había dicho que se llamaba. Se había movido con una rapidez que los magos normales no eran capaces. Dudaba incluso que los magos de las fuerzas especiales se pudiesen mover a tal velocidad.

Seguro. – Le dio una sonrisa, como si aquello fuese un acontecimiento diario en su vida, a la vez que cabeceaba, por lo que Franga soltó el agarre. – Hermione es de fiar.

¿Ella es Hermione? – Se oyó la voz más adulta del grupo de adolescentes licántropos. Shaka se había acercado a ellos y le tendía la mano para que se levantara. – Siento el comportamiento de mi compañera, Hermione. Franga es bastante celosa de su novio.

¿Novio? – Fue el murmullo general y el casi grito sobresaltado de Remus. Harry se volvió hacia Franga pero la muchacha solo levantó los hombros.

Es lento. – Le murmuró la chica para que solo él lo oyera. A lo que Harry negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

Permíteme acompañarte a nuestra mesa, Hermione. – Shaka estaba sacando toda su caballerosidad ante la mirada asesina de Ron. – Además, tengo un poco de hambre. Todo este ejercicio matutino levanta el apetito. Después si no te importa puedes mostrarme el colegio. – Puso su mejor sonrisa. – Podría perderme si voy solo. Estoy seguro que conoces los lugares más interesantes de este agradable castillo.

¿Vosotros no vais a ningún lado? – Gruñó una voz detrás de él. Dumbledore apuntaba a Shaka con su varita a la vez que los jóvenes licántropos se ponían en guardia. – Excepto a las mazmorras.

Ya. Ya. Viejo. – Shaka hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano después de realizar un rápido movimiento donde la varita de Dumbledore terminó en manos de Misakats. – Cuénteselo a mi jefe de casa – Señaló a Remus. – mientras yo acompaño a esta encantadora jovencita a nuestra mesa.

Yo no soy tu… - Remus había empezado a hablar pero Shaka le cortó.

¿Eres el jefe de la casa de los lobos, no? – Espero el asentimiento de Remus. - Entonces eres nuestro jefe de casa. Después de todo, todos los miembros de esta casa tienen características comunes. – Ni Dumbledore ni sus acompañantes entendieron que el grupo de jóvenes soltara pequeñas risitas.

¿Vosotros … - Remus iba a hacer la pregunta que desde que les había oído gruñir pasaba por su mente.

Por supuesto. – Shaka le dio una pícara sonrisa. – Todos menos el principito. Él tiene su propia afinidad con los lobos. ¿No es así, Principito? – Harry respiró hondo cuando una copa en la mesa de Hufflepuff estalló. Shaka se apuntó un tanto mentalmente y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Remus.- Pero no se preocupe, le pondré las cosas fáciles. Misakats, Franga y Andy. Quedaros con el principito. Tiene un don innato para meterse en los peores líos. – Harry soltó un gruñido. Ni que fuese culpa suya. – Silver con Lupin. Infórmale de todo lo que deba saber de nosotros. – El joven licántropo cabeceó con seriedad aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de nervios. – Usted. – Señaló a Brian. No se meta en nuestro camino y seguirá vivo al salir de aquí. – Brian resopló. ¿Cuántas veces le habían amenazado ya en esos pocos días? – Los demás explorad esto. No quiero sorpresas inesperadas. – Empezó a dirigir a una aturdida Hermione hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la mesa de profesores. - Creo que no esperaban visita. – Afirmó mientras veía la mesa en la que solo entrarían dos personas. - Aunque no importa. Así tendremos un poco más de intimidad.

Creo que será mejor que los sigamos. - Le masculló Harry a Franga ante la cara de desilusión de la licántropo.- Antes de que Hermione salga del aturdimiento y Shaka pruebe su derechazo. – La cara de Franga se mejoró. Eso iba a ser muy divertido.

"_PLAF"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba abarrotado. Los profesores de Hogwarts, Prefectos y Premios Anuales intentaban mantener la calma. Después de la velocidad demostrada por los nuevos e inesperados visitantes, y que Dumbledore hubiese perdido su varita, los tenía de los nervios. Hermione se sentaba al lado opuesto de todos ellos junto a la Profesora McGonagall. Sabedora que eran la únicas en ese momento que estaban de parte de Harry. Lo que ninguna de ellas se había esperado eran los nuevos visitantes. En el tiempo que había pasado en la mesa de los Lobos había entendido algunas cosas. La primera y principal era que Harry y Franga no eran novios. Eran amigos y buenos pero solo con ver como Franga miraba a ese chico, Shaka, que ahora portaba una buena marca en la mejilla derecha, comprendía a que juego jugaban. Lo que no sabía era como Harry había terminado metido en él. Otra cosa que había aprendido es que el único que atacaba a Harry, verbalmente, era Shaka. Ninguno de los otros visitantes le atacaba sino que le miraban con respeto y con algo de temor. Otro asunto era Remus. Ningún miembro de los Lobos había desobedecido una petición del licántropo. Solo cuando se refería a Harry y su seguridad miraban a Shaka antes de cumplirlo y ante el asentimiento de este no dudaban en hacer lo que les había pedido. Parecía que el profesor se había convertido en el segundo al mando en su orden jerárquica.

Lo único extraño en toda la comida había sido el alimento servido en la mesa de los recién llegados. Mientras que los alumnos de Hogwarts habían tenido platos típicamente ingleses a los recién llegados les habían aparecido unos platos que no había visto en su vida. Aunque a ninguno de ellos, incluido Harry, les había parecido sospechoso. O al menos no había dado muestra de extrañeza. Al contrario que a ella que le había dado una docena de vueltas a su tenedor antes de reunir el valor suficiente para llevárselo a la boca.

Dumbledore había empezado a dar un discurso donde indicaba que no debían acercarse a los nuevos visitantes e, incluso, impedir que los alumnos se acercasen a los recién llegados y a Harry. Si no podía impedir que Harry se acercase a sus alumnos sí podía impedir que fuese al contrario. Quería al ex Gryffindor vigilado en todo momento y a la menor señal de incumplimiento de la más mísera norma del colegio su expulsión.

Miró como Ron cabeceaba a todo lo que Dumbledore decía. Sus ojos mostraban cada vez más odio hacia el ojiverde. La situación de Ginny y la muerte de su hermano Bill pesaban más que su razonamiento. Hermione esperaba que no cometiese ninguna estupidez. Pero tratándose de Ron…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Silver se sentaba en la silla que Lupin, su padre, le había ofrecido atentamente. Desde que se había sentado no había dejado de jugar con sus dedos, a la vez que se mordía el labio, en un hábito nervioso que no tenía desde que era un pequeño niño. Viéndole así; ¿Quién iba a decir que era el líder de de un grupo de licántropos? Luchador y guerrero desde que no contaba más de seis.

¿Silver? – El llamado levantó bruscamente la cabeza. - ¿Te llamas Silver, verdad? – Le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa. Silver cabeceó lentamente. Nadie sabía lo que le estaba costando esa conversación. - ¿No tienes ningún otro nombre? – Silver volvió a cabecear mientras en su mente pasaban todas las imágenes que en su cabeza habían pasado del primer encuentro con su padre. Ninguno de ellos pareciéndose a esa situación. – Ya decía yo que esos no podían ser vuestros nombres.

Son nuestros nombres en la tribu. Los ganamos peleando.

¿Peleando?- Remus miraba al chico delante de él. Sus ojos dorados tan parejos a los suyos mostraban una chispa de salvajismo que en los suyos no estaban. Una chispa que también había visto en los de sus compañeros y en menor medida en los de Harry.

Vivimos en medio de la selva. Nuestra tribu tiene el mejor de los territorios y los de las tribus adyacentes no dudan en atacarnos para arrebatárnoslo.

¿Sois licántropos, verdad? – Silver en vez de contestarle se convirtió en su forma de lobo con lo que consiguió que Remus cayese de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

¿Estas bien?- Silver se había vuelto a transformar y le tendía la mano a su padre que aún le miraba boquiabierto.

¿Có… Cómo…? - Balbuceaba el mayor de los Lupin.

Somos licántropos. Voldemort - Ligero estremecimiento de Remus. – nos ayudó con las transformaciones. Hay pocos licántropos auténticos entre nuestras filas. La mayoría de nosotros somos sus hijos o nietos. Franga y Misakats son licántropos auténticos dentro de nuestras filas por lo que sus formas animagas también lo son.

¿Entonces sí trabajáis para Voldemort? – No iba decir "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" delante de ese chico. Sabía que el chico no lo hubiese tolerado. No sabía porqué pero sentía una especie de cariño por ese pequeño. Tal vez porque le recordaba algo que no lograba identificar.

No. Voldemort es como una especie de protector de la tribu. No interfiere en ella. Únicamente se preocupa de nosotros. – Remus se atragantó. -Es el padrino de Shaka. – Añadió como si eso lo aclarase todo.

¿Y qué tiene que ver Harry con vosotros?- Remus se había estado haciendo esa pregunta desde que los había conocido.

Ha estado un mes viviendo con nosotros.

¿Un mes? – Remus no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que había al menos una luna llena al mes.

No es un licántropo si es lo que te preguntas.

Shaka dijo… - Empezó Remus pero Silver le volvió a cortar.

Que Lobezno tenía su propia afinidad con los lobos.

¿Lobezno?

Harry. Se ganó su propio nombre en la tribu. Casi acaba muerto pero aún así lo hizo.

¿Qué pasó? – Remus se mordía las uñas.

No puedo contestarte a eso. Todo lo que pasó en ese mes se queda dentro de la tribu. Nadie fuera de ella lo sabe. Ni siquiera Voldemort.

¿Y si hubiese sido convertido en licántropo? No creo que le hubiese hecho mucha gracia a Voldemort. – Tenía que jugar esa baza. Voldemort se preocupaba por Harry. Eso hasta él mismo tenía que reconocerlo. Puede que no fuese por motivos muy limpios pero lo hacia. Lo que no se esperaba era la infantil risa de Silver.

No hubiese pasado nada. Tal vez un poco de revuelo pero nada de importancia. Voldemort le hubiese curado en un santiamén. – Si antes se había caído de la silla ahora ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Voldemort podía curar la licantropía?- Todos nosotros somos licántropos porque queremos. – La última frase de Silver le había terminado de descuadrar. ¿Cómo alguien querría llevar esa maldición por voluntad propia? – La licantropía nos hace más fuertes, rápidos y ágiles. Mejora nuestros sentidos y donde vivimos eso es muy útil. Si fuésemos simples "_néikit"_, magos o muggles, -Aclaró ante la mirada del profesor. - seguramente ya estaríamos muertos. Nuestra licantropía es una ventaja.

¿Pero las lunas llenas? ¿Vosotros…? – Se había tenido que agarrar a la mesa. Lo que le estaba contando ese chico era irreal.

Como ya le he dicho hay pocos licántropos auténticos en nuestra tribu. La mayoría de nosotros nos transformamos a voluntad. La luna llena no nos afecta.

¿Y los licántropos auténticos?

Voldemort se ocupo de eso hace muchos años. Tenemos un recinto cerrado donde ningún licántropo puede escapar y donde ningún miembro de las otras tribus se puede acercar. Además, ahora ninguno de ellos pierde la conciencia. Algo llamado Wolfsbane o algo así. Además, si alguno quiere dejar la tribu no tendría ningún problema. El señor Voldemort le curaría antes de dejar que se marchase y después le daría una nueva identidad.

¿Y no os pide nada a cambio? – Esa no era la técnica del Voldemort que conocía. Él podía darte algo a cambio de que le sirvieses el resto de la vida.

Solo una cosa en más de treinta años.

¿El estar aquí para impedir que Harry se quede definitivamente en el colegio? ¿Vigilar Hogwarts y a Dumbledore? – Ese era el Voldemort que conocía pero la negación de Silver le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Entrenar a Lobezno. Ahora puede cuidarse solo. Si vuelve a estar en una situación de peligro sabrá como actuar.

Entonces, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Protegerle. – Aclaró Silver. – Lobezno puede cuidarse de sus enemigos pero no de los que considera sus amigos.

Yo no le haría daño.

Lo sabemos. Por eso permitimos que te acerques a él.

¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Lobezno confía en ti. Daría su vida por ti. Por lo que cuentas con nuestra confianza.- Después le dio una sonrisa sarcástica. – Además, no es como si se lo fueses a contar a nadie mientras estemos aquí.- Remus levantó bruscamente la cabeza. ¿Cómo sabían que Dumbledore le había aislado de los demás profesores y de la Orden mientras Harry estuviese allí?

Es increíble lo que se oye cuando eres un lobo, ¿verdad?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba tumbado en un diván. No tenía bastante con aguantarle que el Lord le obligaba a tener al menos dos horas diarias de terapia con él. Si solo había intentado suicidarse, ¿Cuántas eran, dos… tres veces desde que había despertado en su nueva habitación. No sabía por qué pero su mente le animaba a acabar con su vida. A que todo estaría bien si acababa con ella. ¿Pero tan malo era eso?

Harry. – Le ignoró. Seguía mirando el techo mientras esperaba a que el reloj terminase esa interminable cuenta de segundos. - ¿Por qué no me dices como te sientes al estar de nuevo en Hogwarts? ¿Al ver de nuevo a tus antiguos compañeros? – Nada. Ni una palabra. Estaba a punto de dar por acabada la sesión cuando un elfo se apareció en el cuarto haciendo que tres licántropos abriesen la puerta y apuntasen con sus cuchillos a la temblorosa criatura.

Perdón, por molestar al señor, señor Po… Ry… Po…, señor. – El elfo miraba a Harry mientras no apartaba la vista de los licántropos. – Pero tenemos un problema en las cocinas, señor Po… Ry…, señor.

¿En las cocinas? - ¿Qué querrían los elfos con él? ¿Y por qué en las cocinas? – No puedo ir a las cocinas. – Estúpidas reglas del colegio. Con lo que le hubiese gustado ir a ver a Dobby pero ya había visto como los prefectos y profesores le vigilaban constantemente. Sabía que si incumplía una sola norma sería expulsado. Lo que significaría volver a la fortaleza y ni loco perdía esas dos semanas sin ver al Lord. Lo que no entendía todavía era como Dumbledore le había permitido asistir al colegio si se veía a la legua que no le quería ahí.

Por favor, señor…, señor. – El elfo le miraba suplicante pero antes que Harry el dijese que no podía ir dos elfos se aparecieron delante de ellos gritándose a pleno pulmón.

RYDDLE.

POTTER.

RYDDLE.

POTTER.

Harry miraba de un elfo a otro sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Los únicos que se mantenían atentos eran los licántropos. Brian se mantenía al lado de Harry por si aquello era una estratagema para intentar secuestrar al chico. Siempre en su mente el rostro de su hijo. Dobby y Niddy seguían gritándose el uno al otro mientras que el elfo que había pedido ayuda se desaparecía no pudiendo seguir escuchando los gritos de esos dos.

DOBBY. NIDDY. – Gritó para que ambos elfos le prestasen atención. Lo que consiguió fue que ambos elfos le mirasen y Dobby fuese a saludarle con la alegría de la que generalmente disponía. Un cuchillo pasando a pocos centímetros de su cabeza y la negación de Franga fue lo que detuvo al elfo que no podía apartar la mirada de alegría en su cara cuando inspeccionaba a Harry. El moreno le hizo una seña a Franga para avisarla que no era peligroso. Aún así los licántropos se mantuvieron alerta.

Señor, Harry Potter, señor. Dobby se alegra que el señor haya venido a Hogwarts, señor. Dobby es feliz de ver al Señor Potter, señor.- El entusiasmo del elfo era notable por los saltitos que daba.

Es el Señor Ryddle, elfo loco. – Niddy intentaba apartar a Dobby de su joven señor como si fuese a contagiarle algo peligroso. – Es el hijo del Amo Ryddle. Lleva su apellido.

Es el señor Potter. – Marcó Dobby. - POTTER.

RYDDLE.

POTTER.

RYDDLE.

POTTER.

RYDDLE.

POTTER.

RYDDLE.

PO…

¡BASTA! – Brian y los demás miraron sorprendidos al pelinegro. Era la primera vez que le veían perder el control y que nada en la sala estallara. Los dos elfos miraban el suelo arrepentidos. Como si hubieran cometido un acto atroz.

Niddy merece la ropa, señor Ryddle, señor. – Empezó a llorar la elfina mientras Dobby empezaba a golpearse la cabeza contra una pared. – Niddy ha dejado en mal lugar a su amo, señor. Niddy no ha sido una buena elfina, señor Ryddle. No merece servir a un amo tan bueno como usted, señor, señor Ryddle. - Franga hizo que los licántropos volvieran a su guardia en la puerta. Harry podía ocuparse del problema de esos dos.

Niddy, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Primero lo primero. ¿Por qué Niddy estaba allí y no en la fortaleza?

Niddy es una elfina mala, señor Ryddle. Niddy no debería haber peleado con el elfo loco delante de los invitados del señor, señor Ryddle.- Niddy seguía llorando mientras Harry impedía que Dobby se partiera la cabeza en dos.- Debería darle la ropa a Niddy, señor Ryddle. Niddy es una deshonra para la familia, señor, señor Ryddle.

No voy a darte la ropa, Niddy. Así que deja de llorar. – La elfina paró como si hubiese sido un orden del mismo Lord Voldemort. Lo que no tenía que saber es que Harry no hubiese dudado en liberarla pero aún recordaba la amenaza de Nagini.

¿El señor Ryddle no va a dar la ropa a Niddy, señor? – Preguntó la elfina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz esperanzada. No quería ser una deshonra para los suyos como ese elfo loco.

Te mereces la libertad más que nadie que conozco, Niddy. Y algún día te la daré. Pero no por que pienses que has hecho algo malo – Añadió ante la mirada desilusionada de la elfina. – si no por lo bien que me has cuidado. Si no fuese por padre te la hubiese dado hace mucho.

A Niddy le gusta cuidar del señor Ryddle, señor. El Señor Ryddle es un buen amo, señor.

POTTER. – Gritó Dobby. – SU APELLIDO ES POTTER.

RYDDLE.

¿Por eso estáis discutiendo? – Harry miraba de un elfo a otro. La mirada arrepentida y a la vez de fiereza de Niddy y la de Dobby le dijeron todo. – Dobby. – Empezó dirigiéndose al primer elfo doméstico que había conocido en su vida. – Niddy tiene órdenes de llamarme así. Ella no puede hacer nada.

Además es el apellido del Amo y del joven señor Amo. – Añadió la elfina dándole una mirada de triunfo al elfo.

Y Niddy. – Añadió Harry antes de que volviesen a pelear. – Dobby siempre me ha llamado señor Harry Potter y me gustaría que siguiese haciéndolo. Me gusta recordar que aún hay una parte de mis padres. Los primeros. – Añadió ya que la elfina había abierto la boca para replicar. - Que aún hay algo suyo en mí. – La elfina cabeceo. Ella misma le había tejido dos leones en su túnica de gala.- Dobby también es un amigo. Y creo que uno de los pocos que hay en este colegio que no quiere asesinarme ahora mismo. – Dobby cabeceó mientras miraba a la elfina. -Ahora me gustaría que hicieseis las paces. – Los dos elfos se acercaron el uno al otro cautelosos pero aún así se dieron la mano. – Ahora sí. ¿Qué haces en el colegio, Niddy? – La elfina como respuesta metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y le mostró a Harry algo que le hizo sonreír y a Brian pensar en empezar a golpearse la cabeza como Dobby lo había hecho anteriormente. Con lo que le había costado hacerla desaparecer. En la mano de la elfina estaba, según los pensamientos de Brian, la puñetera pelotita de las narices.

El señor Ryddle se la dejó en la casa, señor. Niddy pensó que el señor la querría señor. Cuando Niddy iba a entregársela al señor Ryddle, señor, aparecieron los otros hombres, señor Ryddle y Niddy ya no pudo salir del colegio, señor Ryddle, señor. – Franga le había comentado que nadie podía entrar ni salir del colegio durante las próximas dos semanas por lo que Dumbledore no podía echarlos. Y como le dijo Franga. "Que tan siquiera lo intente".

Entonces, creo que te quedas conmigo. Aunque estoy seguro que Dobby te ayudara a que estés como en casa. ¿Verdad, Dobby? – El elfo no dudo en cabecear. Haría lo que fuese por el gran y maravilloso señor Potter.

Dobby y Niddy se ocuparan que al señor Harry Potter, señor, y a los amigos del señor Harry Potter, señor, no le falte nada. El señor Harry Potter es una gran persona que cuida de sus elfos domésticos. Dobby cuidara especialmente del Señor Harry Potter, señor. – A Harry le dio un escalofrío cuando vio la mirada de Niddy. Eso se iba a convertir en una competición para ver quien le cuidaba mejor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Se lo has dicho? – Shaka hacia la ronda por el pasillo en el que la sala común de los lobos había sido situada. Si Dumbledore hubiese podido ponerlos más lejos les hubiese puesto en el bosque prohibido. (No que ha Shaka y su grupo les hubiese molestado). Esa había sido una de las mayores discusiones que habían tenido Remus y el director antes de la llegada del moreno. Si por el director hubiese sido le hubiese metido en el campo de quidditch.

No he podido. – Le contestó Silver. Su compañero en aquella ronda. – ¿Cómo uno se presenta y le dice: Hola. No sabes nada de mí pero soy tu hijo?

Mi madre te permitió venir para que le conocieses. No deberías desperdiciar la oportunidad.

No lo haré. – Aseguró el menor.- Conoceré a mi padre por la persona que es.

¿Le dirás quien eres? – Shaka sabía que podía ordenarle decirle que era su hijo pero incluso él sabía que era decisión de Silver.

No lo sé. – Silver soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. – Tiene una buena vida aquí. – Ignoró el gruñido de Shaka. – No puedo pedirle que deje todo por mí.

¿Te quedarías con él? – Shaka soltó la pregunta que Silver llevaba haciéndose desde que supo que venía a Hogwarts.

No lo sé, Shaka. Es mi padre pero tú y Paula habéis sido mi familia todos estos años. Para mí, tú madre es mi madre. Eres lo más parecido que tengo a un hermano. Si me quedo solo le complicaría la vida. – Shaka le puso una mano en el hombro. – Nuestra licantropía no es muy normal. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarían en querer estudiarme? ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en tener que huir?

¿Se lo has comentado al principito?

Me ha prometido que no le dirá nada. – Shaka le dio una mirada escéptica. -Al menos mientras estemos aquí.


	74. TIMOS 1

**Capítulo 72. T.I.M.O.S.(1)**

Aeropuerto de Heathrow. Londres. 6:30 AM.

Se habían aparecido en un baño cercano al mostrador donde canjearían los billetes que los llevarían a Paris. No podía decir que la ciudad la disgustase. ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría ir a esa ciudad? Lo que no le había gustado tanto eran las órdenes de hacer todo sin el menor signo de magia. Y mucho menos la imposibilidad de utilizar una de las mansiones que poseía su cuñado. Así que allí estaban. En el aeropuerto de Londres con billetes destino a Paris con una ropa que no se hubiese puesto si no hubiese sido una orden directa. Se hubiese quejado y apelado a su sangre si no hubiese sido por la mirada del Lord. Todavía recordaba y sentía el último castigo que había recibido. El dolor de sus "_cruciatus_" no era algo que quisiera sentir muy a menudo. Aún le dolían todos los músculos y huesos del cuerpo.

Se dirigió hacia donde la muggle les dijo que _facuarían_, o algo así, su equipaje refunfuñando ante la oscura mirada de su marido. Sabía porque el Lord le mandaba con ella. Se quería asegurar que nada de magia fuese utilizado para lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que parecer que lo habían hecho los muggles y que ningún Ministerio de Magia pudiese ver pistas de que todo había sido hecho por Mortífagos.

Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las mujeres más temidas en el mundo mágico, la que había sido la más sanguinaria hasta la llegada de Kaish Takura, la Mortífaga favorita del Lord, miraba a ese cacharro metálico con la misma mirada que el más valiente de los mortales miraría a la propia muerte. Aún no entendía como ese aparato que no era nada más que un montón de hierros podía volar. O al menos eso era lo que decían los muggles. Ella ni se creía que eso pudiera levantarse del suelo. Volvió a agarrar el portkey que llevaba al cuello mientras su marido le daba una mano para subir a aquel espantoso cacharro. Una de sus mayores pesadillas acababa de empezar. Dos horas metida en ese cacharro rodeada de muggles. Y lo peor de todo es que no los podía matar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El comedor de Hogwarts se quedó silencioso cuando entró por la puerta seguido de Brian. Odiaba que hiciesen eso. Si ya era molesto cuando los periódicos hablaban de él ahora era desquiciante.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los que antes habían sido sus compañeros. Los Gryffindor. Neville y los gemelos se sentaban al final de una de las mesas y le daban sonrisas amistosas. El resto de ellos le daban miradas recelosas y, la peor de todas, la que más dolía, la mirada de odio que le daba Ron. Quiso volver la vista a los gemelos y preguntar por la única fémina de la familia pero el saludo a gritos de una chica en la mesa de los Ravenclaw llamó su atención.

No debía ser más de una chica de cuarto año. Tenía un aspecto de lo más estrafalario. ¿Aquello que llevaba en las orejas eran rábanos? Intentaba hacer memoria por si la conocía de algo pero la verdad es que ni le sonaba. Aún así lo saludaba efusivamente. ¿No había dicho algo Snape de una Ravenclaw? Por las miradas que le echaban los demás tenía que ser esa. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Lu… Loon… Lovegood. La saludó con la mano dándole a entender que la había visto. La chica volvió a su desayuno con una mirada soñadora mientras los demás la echaban miradas de antipatía. En la mesa de los Ravenclaw además de Lovegood solo otra persona le miraba. Cho Chang le taladraba con la mirada diciéndole que le odiaba con toda su alma.

Los alumnos de la mesa de Hufflepuff miraban sus platos. Ni siquiera levantaban la vista de ellos pensando que podían llamar la atención de ese chico y convertirse en las próximas victimas de "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado". Era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Aún así mantenían cerca de ellos sus varitas. El único que habían conocido y que había muerto en esa guerra era un miembro de su casa. Cedric Diggory. Su muerte eran todo interrogantes y ninguno de ellos se pondría cerca del que podría haber sido su asesino.

La mesa de las serpientes era la misma de siempre. Había que conocer muy bien a sus miembros para notar una sola emoción en ellos. El único que fijó su atención en él fue Draco Malfoy dándole una cabezada de reconocimiento. Diciéndole que se alegraba de que siguiera vivo después de lo sucedido en Navidad. Seguidamente, Draco Malfoy se levantó de la mesa de las serpientes y fue hasta él. Todo el comedor se quedó silencioso. Harry le hizo una seña a Shaka ya que los Lobos se habían puesto en pie y empezado a sacar sus varitas y cuchillos. Los alumnos de las cuatro casas esperando que el rubio golpease al moreno allí mismo o que empezasen una de las que habían sido sus constantes peleas. Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba es que Draco Malfoy tendiese su mano hacia el que había sido su enemigo durante años. Harry se preguntó que sería lo que había cambiado en el Slytherin para arriesgarse a hacer ese gesto en el colegio delante de todo el alumnado. Cuando lo había visto en navidades era el mismo capullo que había conocido durante cuatro años. ¿Por qué ahora no le miraba con odio?

Me alegro de volver a verte, Potter. – Harry estrechó la mano del que durante años había sido su rival. Por lo que parecía no iba a tener problemas con los Slytherin. Malfoy se acababa de asegurar de eso.

Gracias, Malfoy. – Después el rubio volvió a su mesa seguido de las miradas del alumnado y profesores.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo. Esta vez dirigidos hacia el gesto de Draco Malfoy. En los tres segundos que escuchó a los que habían sido sus compañeros de colegio durante cuatro años logró escuchar dos teorías. La primera es que Malfoy se había hecho Mortífago y que saludaba al nuevo Señor Oscuro y la segunda es que quería acercarse a él lo suficiente para matarle y tomar su lugar como hijo del Lord.

Tuvo que dar gracias a que ese día comenzaban los exámenes de final de curso y que los estudiantes volvieron a centrarse en sus apuntes si no se hubiese puesto a gritar allí mismo.

Fue hasta la mesa de los Lobos, ahora ampliada para dar cabida a todos sus miembros, y, tenía que reconocerlo, la mejor decorada de todas ellas. Incluida la de los profesores. Parecía que Niddy y Dobby habían empezado su competición. Se sentó al lado de Franga que no parecía muy feliz. Cuando se sentó, sus platos favoritos aparecieron delante de él. Ni en sueños podría comer tanto.

Aquí tienes el horario. – Le masculló Franga mientras no dejaba de observar un trozo de pergamino que Hermione le había dado.

¿El horario? – Cogió el trozo que la muchacha le daba y miró a la castaña que se había vuelto a sentar en la mesa de los Lobos ante la mirada asesina de la mayoría del colegio y la de odio de Ron. En él aparecían todos sus T.I.M.O.S. y la hora a los que se realizarían. Por lo que parecía iban a tener dos semanas moviditas. Mientras observaba el pergamino notaba que el Lord había arreglado los T.I.M.O.S. a los que se presentaría dado que no se veía el T.I.M.O. de Adivinación por ningún lado. El que sí constaba era el de Runas Antiguas. Parecía que Kaish quería comprobar los resultados de su trabajo. No se veía diciéndole al Lord que había suspendido uno de sus T.I.M.O.S. Ni siquiera se quería imaginar una escena en la que le tuviese que decir que había sacado menos de un Excede Expectativas. Sabía como era el Lord respecto a sus clases y podía morir mucha gente si sacaba menos de eso.

¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? – Escuchó como Andy le preguntaba a Shaka. El licántropo le lanzó una mirada a Lupin y suspiró.

Sí. Es la única forma de que nos permitan estar cerca del principito durante los exámenes. – Shaka no parecía muy feliz. Según le había comentado Lupin todo había sido ideado por Dumbledore. Si querían quedarse en la casa de los Lobos tendrían que ser alumnos de Hogwarts. Con todas su consecuencias. Si no los encerrarían en la sala común de los Lobos. No habían sido las mazmorras gracias a la varita de Dumbledore. Lo peor de todo es que como alumnos de Hogwarts habían tenido que devolvérsela.

Pero Shaka. Tú tienes diecisiete años. – May, hermana de Andy, le indicó. – no creo que te dejen hacer los T.I.M.O.S. Tendrías que hacer los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Lupin lo ha arreglado. No hice mis T.I.M.O.S. por lo que no puedo hacer los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. así que los haré en vuestro grupo.

¿Y que pasa conmigo?- Silver había aparecido un minuto después de Harry y miraba un horario muy diferente a los demás. Lo más llamativo de su apariencia. El comienzo de lo que parecía un ojo morado. Shaka le dio una miranda interrogante pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

Te quedaras con los alumnos de segundo. – Al joven licántropo no le hacia ninguna gracia ya que era el único que tenía doce años y por lo tanto estaría solo. – Al menor signo de problema sal de la clase y ve a nuestra sala común. – Lo que quería decir. No le rompas ningún hueso a algún alumno que sea tan idiota como para intentar darte problemas y, ante todo, no lo mates. – Silver cabeceó dando un gruñido.

¿Y si el director intenta algo? – Silver sabía que sería el más vulnerable en ese momento.

Mátalo. – Fue la respuesta de Shaka pero al mirar la palidez de Hermione cambio la respuesta. – Aléjate todo lo que puedas de él. Si insiste ven a donde estoy yo. Me ocupare de él. – Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Alumnos. – Llamó el director consiguiendo que todos los estudiantes le mirasen y que los Lobos gruñesen. – Como ya sabéis tenemos unos nuevos "alumnos" en el colegio que se quedaran durante dos semanas. Como se han unido como estudiantes realizaran los T.I.M.O.S. junto a vosotros. Espero que seáis comprensivos con su situación y no les molestéis. - En otras palabras. Manteneros alejados de ellos.- Ahora pediría a los miembros de la casa de los Lobos que se presentasen tanto a los alumnos como a sus profesores para que los examinadores puedan realizarles las pruebas. – Todos los alumnos, profesores y examinadores (cinco hombres y seis mujeres) los miraban esperando su respuesta. Shaka miró a Lupin que parecía tan desconcertado como él.

Director. Eso ya lo hicieron ayer. – Interfirió Remus. Sabiendo que el director quería sus nombres para poder investigarlos y saber de donde salían esos muchachos.

Los examinadores necesitan sus auténticos nombres, Profesor Lupin. – El director puso una sonrisa paternal. – ¿No me dirás que Shaka, Misakats o Franga son sus nombres verdaderos?– Les dio una sonrisa que a Remus le produjo un escalofrío. - Los examinadores tienen que presentar la identificación de todos los alumnos en los documentos oficiales y como alumnos de Hogwarts no puedo permitir que se cometan irregularidades con ellos. Claro que si no quieren acceder siempre nos queda la otra opción. - Encerrarlos. El director no sabía lo que iba a conseguir si intentaba confinarlos. Esos chicos podían destruir todo el colegio en menos de lo que se decía Merlín.

¿Shaka? – Le preguntó una pálida y temblorosa Kary Anabell ante las miradas de nerviosismo de los demás. Tenían dos opciones. Hacerlo y que fuese lo que Merlín quisiese o empezar una guerra interna en el colegio dado que no permitiría que los encerraran. Dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, que en ese momento hablaba con Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de Brian que cambiaba la conversación cada vez que salía un tema que pudiese afectar mentalmente a su paciente, y recordó las palabras de su madre. El principito primero. Shaka suspiró y le dio pie a su mejor amigo para empezar.

Andrew Nigel Potter. – Andy se había levantado y había comenzado ante la cabezada de Shaka.

Amaya Isobela Potter. – Siguió su hermana gemela levantándose junto a él.

¿Parientes de Potter? – Preguntó McGonagall. Andy negó con la cabeza.

Nuestro padre era lo que vosotros llamáis un muggle. Potter es un apellido muy común en el mundo muggle. Nuestra madre es bruja. – Respondió a la pregunta tácita.

Elisabeth Aniuska Pretesko. – Continuó Misakats de igual manera que los gemelos.

Jenové Annette Eithy. – Jean fue la siguiente siguiendo el mismo ritual.

Se acabó mi secreto. – Le masculló Franga a Harry poniéndose de pie. – Franchesca Cornelia Fudge. – Dumbledore había palidecido. Él le había dicho al ahora ministro donde los magos de buen nombre se deshacían de sus "problemáticos" familiares.

¿Pariente del Ministro?- Le preguntó uno de los examinadores aún con la boca abierta.

Tengo la desgracia de ser su sobrina. - Hasta Harry se quedó mirándola. – Eres el siguiente Harry. – Le informó cerrándole la boca con el dedo índice. El moreno se levantó como habían hecho los demás, respiró hondo y observó la muñequera antes de hablar.

Harry James… Ryddle. – Solo hubo unos cuantos murmullos. Harry pensó que aún estaban impactados por el parentesco de su "novia" con el Ministro.

Brian Bryton McAllister. – Se presentó el adulto causando algunos murmullos entre los profesores. ¿Qué pintaba uno de los más famosos psicómagos allí? Y no hubo más sorpresas hasta que solo quedaban Kary Anabell, Shaka y Silver. Shaka se levantó como los demás y con una sonrisa que a Harry se le hizo conocida soltó.

Thomas Amadeus Malfoy. – El silencio llenó la estancia. Solo roto porque Draco Malfoy se había caído de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Los murmullos que habían comenzado mientras los otros miembros se presentaban se habían acallado de golpe. Todas las miradas dirigiéndose desde Shaka a Draco que había palidecido. Al contrario que Potter, Malfoy no era un apellido muy común. Es más, había muy pocas personas en el mundo que lo llevasen y según su libro de familia no había más Malfoys que su padre y él.

¿Pariente del señor Malfoy? - Preguntó el director. Estaba interesado. Muy interesado.

No es asunto suyo. – Gruñó Shaka. – Pero ya que parece que le interesa tanto nuestra vida diríamos que soy algo así como su tío.

¿Su tío? – Está vez fue Remus el que no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios. Shaka borró la sonrisa socarrona que le había mandado al director y le dio una franca al licántropo. – Su abuelo era mi padre.

Pero… Pero… - Dumbledore había empezado a balbucear.- Amadeus Malfoy era un… era un…

¿Licántropo? - Le ayudó Shaka ya que el director solo balbuceaba. – Usted debería saberlo ya que consiguió que su padre le expulsase de la familia por que le mordió uno. - Después volvió a darle una sonrisa que hubiese helado el infierno. – Pero no le permitió llevarse a su hijo Lucius con él, ¿verdad? Consiguió que el Wizengamot le diese la custodia de Lucius a su abuelo. ¿Me equivoco, Director? – Ante el silencio del mencionado le dio pie a Kary Anabell para continuar. Si habían pensado que las sorpresas habían terminado se equivocaban. La chica había perdido toda la indecisión que antes había poseído. Miró con asco al Director y escupió.

Karina Anabell Dumbledore. – Ahora sí había empezado la hecatombe.

No. – Dumbledore se agarraba a los reposabrazos de su silla- No puede ser.

¿Me echabas de menos, abuelito? – La última palabra llevaba cargado todo el odio que podía reunir. – Cinco años hacen cambiar mucho a una persona, ¿no crees?

No puedes ser tú. – El director miraba a la chica como si fuese una mala broma.

Sigo siendo la misma a la que mandaste a aquel orfanato porque ser un licántropo era una desgracia. – Gruñó la muchacha con un tono que heló los pelos de todos los presentes. – La misma a la que borraste de la mente de sus padres porque era una mancha para el apellido de tu familia

¿HICISTE QUÉ? – Gritó la subdirectora. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a alguien de su familia si siempre clamaba por la igualdad de todas las razas? ¿Cómo después de haber aceptado a Remus Lupin en el colegio aún sabiendo que era un licántropo?

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. - Indicó Shaka. – El Principito no puede llegar tarde a sus exámenes. – Estaban casi en la puerta cuando el director los detuvo.

¿Y él? – El director se refería a Silver que intentaba pasar desapercibido.

Él no se presenta a los T.I.M.O.S. – Le contestó Harry que sabía lo que pasaría si Dumbledore averiguaba la verdad del chico. - Su nombre es Silver y será ese hasta que tenga quince años. A no ser que quiera realizar sus T.I.M.O.S. antes. ¿Tú que dices? – El más joven de los licántropos le dio una sonrisa agradecida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Pienso que los haré a los quince. – Después le murmuró. - Gracias.

De nada. – Le respondió el moreno. - ¿Qué tal tu ojo?- Murmuró.

Hay que reconocerlo. – Silver se pasó la mano por su nuevo moratón. - Tienes un buen derechazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había observado al chico cuando entró al comedor. Hubiese sido fácil acabar con él en ese momento pero Stealth lo quería vivo. Lo que no entendía. Después de sus muchas disputas con el Lord sus tropas habían quedado bastantes menguadas. Lo que habían sido miles de personas habían muerto en las diversas contiendas. Familias enteras eran los que componían el grupo de los Shatihstas. Miles de personas de los cinco continentes. Todos ellos muertos por lo que creían que era su obligación. Heredada de sus ancestros. Todos ellos unidos a esa orden por sus creencias y por las creencias de sus padres. Al igual que los hijos de los que sobrevivieran a esas batallas. Su primera obligación sería eliminar al portador de la marca. Porque ahora sabía que era lo que hacia que ese chico fuese tan importante para el Lord. Porque había sacrificado a tantos de sus hombres en protegerle. Porque le había convertido en su hijo. Pero Stealth le quería vivo. Según le había contado quería una lenta venganza pero en sus ojos se vea que buscaba algo más. Tenía la misma intención que el Lord. Y él se lo daría. Haría a ese chico todo el daño que pudiese hasta que le suplicase la muerte. Y él se lo negaría. Se lo negaría una y otra vez. Le odiaba. Y desde que había entrado en su vida le odiaba cada vez más. Por lo que tenía que encontrar el momento apropiado para poder capturarle. Ni siquiera hacia falta sacarle del colegio ya que como Stealth le había dicho él estaría cerca. También le había dado un plazo máximo para atraparle. Una semana. Tenía siete días para llegar hasta él y separarle de todos los que le rodeaban. Deshacerse de ese psicómago no sería mucho problema pero esos chicos eran extraños. Uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder, hijo de un licántropo y una de las chicas otro.

¿Serían los demás también de esa raza? Eso podría traerle problemas. Pero no iba a rendirse. No ahora. Había pasado por mucho para deshacerse de uno de los adultos que tenían permitido entrar en Hogwarts y tomar su lugar.

Su mente no tardó en idear un plan. Tenía todo el colegio a su disposición y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Allí había mucha gente que odiaba a ese muchacho. Con un poco de persuasión no dudarían en atacarle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una de las mayores aulas que tenía Hogwarts. Los alumnos se habían sentado como les habían dicho los inspectores. Se notaba que no querían a ningún alumno de la misma casa junto a otro. O mejor dicho. No querían que ningún alumno de Hogwarts se sentase cerca de ellos. Ya que todos los Lobos estaban situados en primera fila. Delante de los examinadores y una silla vacía se situaba entre ellos y los alumnos más próximos. Una de las examinadoras le puso en la mano una pluma con tanta fuerza que parecía querer clavársela. Miró su primer examen. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el de pociones? Si querían matarle antes de acabar las pruebas iban a conseguirlo. En su mente Lord Voldemort mirando un suspenso en la nota de esa asignatura.

Miró el test y después al examinador que se lo había entregado. Este le miraba con una cara de satisfacción que a Harry no le gustaba nada. Oyó un refunfuño de Shaka a su derecha y un taco de Franga a su izquierda. Volvió a mirar su examen ignorando que el psicómago se había sentado detrás de él e intentaba ver las preguntas disimuladamente. Las preguntas no parecían muy complicadas. Comparados con los exámenes a los que le sometía Voldemort aquello era un juego de niños. Respiró hondo. Se había esperado algo peor. Empezó a escribir sin notar la cara de estupefacción que ponían los examinadores. Todos ellos se miraban como no creyendo lo que estaban viendo. El Ministerio había realizado las preguntas que ese chico tomaría. Se habían asegurado que fuesen las más complicadas que pudiesen poner a un estudiante que realizase los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y ese chico las estaba realizando como quien pregunta a un alumno de sexto grado la tabla de multiplicar del dos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Silver se despidió de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que tendría que correr si no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase. Les había acompañado hasta el aula donde realizarían su primer examen. En parte para dar ánimos a Lobezno en parte para que Dumbledore pensase que no iba a ir a esa clase. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Corría como si la vida le fuese en ello. La primera clase que iba a tener con su padre y le iba a causar una pésima impresión si llegaba tarde.

Entró al aula cuando ya todos estaban sentados. Remus le dio paso al aula con un simple cabeceo. Se dirigió hacia el fondo de la clase. El único sitio que además de estar libre era el que le daba la posición estratégica para controlar cualquier posible ataque hacia su persona.

El profesor comenzó a hablar sobre los Kappas. Silver ya los conocía. Eran uno de los animales mágicos que vivían en su territorio. Utilizó la clase para estudiar a su padre. Había heredado sus ojos. Eso no podía negarlo. También la forma de sus orejas. Su pelo era un poco más oscuro que el suyo y tenía unos cuantos mechones más negruzcos que debían de haber sido heredados de su familia materna.

Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba su sonrisa y la forma de explicar que poseía. Todos los alumnos le escuchaban atentamente y no dudaba en introducir algún comentario gracioso cuando notaba que empezaban a aburrirse. Era un gran profesor.

Ahora veía con sus propios ojos lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a ver. Todo lo que le había contado Lobezno y que había introducido en su mente como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto se había aislado hasta que notó el silencio rodeándole. Parecía que le habían hecho una pregunta ya que todos se habían quedado mirándole. Se dio una zape mental. No podía perderse en su mente. Estaba en una misión. En una muy importante.

¿Perdón? - Atinó a preguntar mientras parpadeaba. Remus le dirigió una sonrisa.

Te preguntaba qué si conocías a los Kappa o a cualquier criatura de agua de la que pudieras hablarnos. – Silver cabeceó.

Gusamocos, Hipocampos, Grindylows y Kelpies.

¿Has visto alguno de ellos? – Le preguntó interesado.

Tenemos clases donde vivimos. – No podía darle pistas de donde vivía la tribu. Era su padre pero no por eso pondría en peligro a su manada. – Los que entrañan menos peligro los estudiamos hasta los cinco años. Los demás a partir de esa edad. Los Kelpies los estudie el año pasado aunque solo de lejos. Son unos bichejos con bastante mala leche cuando intentas domarlos. Solo el grupo de Shaka tiene permiso para acercarse a los que verdaderamente son peligrosos.

¿No sois demasiado jóvenes para intentar domar Kelpies? – Remus no había perdido su sonrisa pero se notaba la curiosidad y la preocupación en sus ojos.

Luchamos por nuestra vida desde el momento en que nacemos.- Su voz se había tornado sería. – No tomamos peligros innecesarios. Ya tenemos bastantes en nuestra vida como para añadir más.

Lo dices como si te enfrentases a los Mortífagos todos los días. – Una alumna de Gryffindor era la que había hecho el comentario. Silver le devolvió una mordaz sonrisa.

Donde vivimos los Mortífagos no durarían ni siquiera un día. – Después amplió su sonrisa. – Los únicos _néikit_ que han conseguido sobrevivir más de un día son Lobezno y Lord Voldemort. - Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de segundo palidecieron. Ni siquiera se preguntaron quien era Lobezno sino que en su mente se quedó grabado que ese chico conocía a "Quien Vosotros Sabéis" y como tal era peligroso. Alguien a quien no debían acercarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había acabado su primer día de exámenes. La prueba práctica de pociones no había sido demasiado complicada. La poción antivampirica era una de las pociones que el Lord le había taladrado hasta la saciedad y teniendo unos cuantos en la fortaleza era mejor conocerla. Uno nunca sabía. Vio como Shaka y Franga empezaban a recoger lo que habían utilizado para realizar sus pociones. Franga le estaba rezongando a Shaka que su poción era demasiado espesa. Era en ese momento o nunca. Empujó a Brian hacia una de las paredes. Atravesándola ante el estupor del psicómago.

Sígueme. – Le masculló. – Y no hagas ruido.

Brian empezó a seguirle mirando el estrecho pasillo. Parecía que Harry sabía hacia donde iba. Habían tomado dos bifurcaciones a la derecha y tres a la izquierda. Después de veinte minutos dando, a lo que a Brian le parecieron vueltas, el chico se había detenido delante de un lienzo, que a Brian le parecía haber pasado al menos dos veces, y había puesto la oreja en él. Parecía que había voces fuera. Cuando había intentado ir hacia donde estaba el ruido Harry le echó una mirada que hubiese dado miedo al mismo diablo.

No te muevas. – Fue un gruñido bajo. Brian pensó que lo había adoptado cuando había vivido con los licántropos.

Pasaron allí más de diez minutos. Oyendo las conversaciones de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Solo cuando estas cesaron Harry se movió. Sacó un poco la cabeza por lo que era un retrato de un caballero ingles del siglo quince.

Cuando Brian vio donde estaban se sorprendió. Tanta vuelta para ver a alguien que encontrarían en la cena.

Harry. – Remus Lupin salía del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se sorprendió de ver allí a su protegido con el psicómago y sin ninguno de los licántropos. Le había oído a Shaka dar órdenes estrictas a los otros chicos para que no le perdiesen de vista. - ¿Y tu escolta? – Ante la renuencia de Harry para contestar le dio una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de su despacho. - ¿Quieres un té?

Brian se sentó detrás de su paciente rehusando la taza que le ofrecía Lupin. Tenía verdadero interés en saber por qué era tan importante para él ver a su jefe de casa a solas.

Sirius está vivo. Le vi hace unos días.

Lo sé. – Remus tomó un sorbo de su taza calibrando lo que podría decir delante de aquel Mortífago.- Ha habido rumores desde que desapareció. Lo único en lo que concordaban todos es que Voldemort (Brian tembló inconscientemente) le mantenía vivo.

Eso si él y el Profesor Snape no se matan el uno al otro. – Harry saboreó su té sin ser consciente de que el Profesor de Defensa había detenido su taza a la mitad.

¿Severus? – Harry cabeceó. – Pero el Lord dijo… Todos pensábamos….Dijo que estaba… muerto.

Te puedo asegurar que el Profesor Snape está vivo. – Mordió una de las pastas ante el balbuceo de Remus. Al profesor le tomó tres sorbos más de té para continuar.

¿Sabes por qué los mantiene vivos?- Brian agudizó el oído. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Harry, estaba hablando. – Notó como el chico intentaba hablar pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Lo intentó durante dos minutos antes de rendirse completamente.

Lo sé. – Salió más como un murmullo que como una afirmación.

¿Tan malo es? – Remus intentaba saber que era lo que quería el Lord. Estaba seguro que no mataría a Harry. Le había proclamado a los cuatro vientos su heredero. Sirius y Snape no tenían esa "suerte". Vio como Harry se rindió de nuevo y simplemente cabeceó. - ¿Cómo estas? – Era la pregunta del millón. Algo que Brian había querido saber desde que le habían declarado su paciente. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Harry. Había vuelto a mirar al techo en una manía que a Brian le parecía odiosa. Estaba a punto de volver a perder las esperanzas cuando una suave voz le sobresaltó.

Mal. – Remus le sirvió una nueva taza esperando que continuase. Sabiendo que necesitaba descargarse. – Odio estar allí. Odio ser un prisionero. Odio que Padre dirija mi vida. – Los cristales empezaron a temblar. - Odio a los Mortífagos. Odio que me obligue a llamarle padre.- Adiós a las tazas. - Odio que tenga a Sirius y al Profesor Snape. Odio no poder ser normal. Odio que todos me miren como si fuese peor que la muerte. Odio saber que estoy solo. Odio saber que el único motivo por el que se preocupaban por mí era por la profecía. – Los muebles empezaban a temblar y a estrellarse contra las paredes. - Odio saber que no harán nada por ayudarme. Odio esa habitación que ha creado para mí. Odio que intenten matarme. Odio que dañen a aquellos que se ponen cerca de mí. – Estaba al borde del derrumbe. El psicomago había echado cuerpo a tierra. Lupin solo pudo levantarse y abrazarle con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

Nunca estarás solo, Harry. Me tienes a mí, a tus amigos, a Sirius, a Snape, a Amy O'Sullivan…

¿Quién? – Harry levantó la cara del pecho del otro hombre cuando mencionó el último nombre. Lo había oído antes. Snape había dicho ese nombre y algo de que su padre le cuidara. Brian se levantó lentamente del suelo sin perder de vista a su paciente al ver que los útiles de la habitación habían detenido su vuelo y simplemente tintineaban en el aire.

O'Sullivan. – Remus miraba la cara de incomprensión de Harry ignorando completamente las señas que le hacia el psicómago.- La hija de tu profesor de esgrima. Sean O'Sullivan.

Padre me enseñó a pelear con espada. – Harry cada vez entendía menos de aquella conversación.

El padre de Amy. – Volvió a intentar el licántropo mientras Brian se pasaba la mano por la cara en señal de derrota. Por la mirada que le había echado Lupin sería mejor no moverse de donde estaba.

No conozco a nadie que se llame Amy. – Harry se empezaba a irritar.

Amy. Amy O'Sullivan. La hija de Sean O'Sullivan. – Remus estaba al borde del histerismo. No le hacia falta ser medimago para empezar a comprender lo que estaba pasando. – La niña que está en la fortaleza del Lord. – Intentó.

No conozco a ningún O'Sullivan y la única niña que está en al fortaleza es Aly. Alexia si lo prefieres. Es hija de Kaish. La traía donde estábamos cuando tenía que ir a una misión. Yo me ocupaba de cuidarla. Padre la adoptó cuando se casó con Kaish de la misma forma que Kaish me adoptó a mí. – Harry no entendió la reacción de Remus. El hombre simplemente lo abrazó aún con más fuerza. Remus pensó que en cuanto dejase a Harry en su cuarto iba a tener una muy buena charla con ese psicómago.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Silver acababa de entrar en lo que era su última clase. Pociones. Tenía que darle gracias a su padre que además de indicarle como se llegaba le había hecho un plano por si llegaba a perderse. Cuando entró a la clase los alumnos que allí estaban se arrebujaron contra la pared. No sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar. Unos quince alumnos de dos casas del colegio (Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff) le miraban como si fuese la misma muerte que acababa de llegar a por sus almas. Decidió que sería mejor ignorarlos. La verdad, no había ido allí a hacer amigos. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. La mirada que le echaba el que era su nuevo profesor, un japonés llamado Hishiro Zeithuca, era una de esas cosas.

Fue hasta la mesa más cercana y se sentó. Esperando a que el profesor, que no había apartado la mirada de él, empezase la lección. Iba a ser un período muy largo.

El profesor ordenó a lo demás alumnos que se sentasen con la misma delicadeza que hubiese tenido un dragón en una cristalería. Lo siguiente que hizo fue darles órdenes estrictas a los alumnos para que no se acercaran a los nuevos alumnos ya que el director no confiaba en ellos. Silver sintió su sangre hervir cuando el profesor llamó a Shaka y a Kary Anabell especimenes de investigación. (Eran los únicos que habían confirmado su licantropía). Silver respiró hondo y se recordó mentalmente que no podía matar a ese tipo cuando empezó a despotricar contra los licántropos. Cuando el profesor se despachó a gusto empezó lo que llamó una ligera prueba de conocimientos. Si las preguntas que le lanzaba eran para alumnos de segundo él era el rey de todo el Reino Unido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shaka refunfuñaba y gruñía cada dos pasos que daba. ¿De quién había sido la maravillosa idea de enseñar al principito a ocultar su rastro? Volvió a gruñir, en su forma de lobo, mientras olisqueaba el suelo de nuevo. ¡Ah, sí! De Miranda. Los Osos y su maldita tregua. Franga andaba presurosa a su lado. Cuando había levantado la vista de su caldero, y no había encontrado a Harry donde había estado medio minuto antes, entró en pánico. Pero su reacción no había sido nada en comparación con la de Shaka. De su boca había salido un gutural gruñido que había helado la sangre de todos los presentes.

Encontradle.

Todos los miembros de la manada no habían tardado en ponerse en marcha. Dejando sus pociones a medio hacer o las mesas sin limpiar ante la atónita mirada de los examinados y examinadores.

Habían tardado veinte minutos en descubrir que había utilizado un pasadizo secreto. Los miembros de la manada se movían rápidamente por él para saber donde desembocaba pero el principito había dado vueltas por varios pasadizos que llevaban al mismo lugar donde habían estado antes. No les había quedado más remedio que separarse. Fue cuando llegaron a lo que parecía el lienzo de un retrato que notaron un olor más fuerte. A Shaka no le importó rasgar el lienzo. El principito iba a tener un serio problema en cuanto le pusiera las garras encima. Franga le puso la mano en el lomo. Ella estaba oyendo lo que Shaka por su ofuscación no era capaz de notar.

Ignorando lo que parecían muebles golpeando las paredes escuchaba una voz que notaba rota. Como si se hubiera rendido de luchar. Identificó su voz como la de Lobezno. Hasta ese momento no había entendido lo que había sido para él toda la situación que estaba viviendo. Le estaban quitado todo aquello por lo que luchaba y ya no le quedaba mucho a lo que aferrarse.

Shaka se quedó a su lado. Estático. Había escuchado a su padrino hablar de O'Sullivan y de Alexia. ¿Cómo era posible que el principito no supiera quienes eran? ¿Qué había pasado en esos quince días que el principito había dejado la tribu? ¿Qué había sido tan grave como para lanzarle un _Obliviate_?

Le hizo una seña a Franga. En el estado en el que se encontraba el moreno Lupin no tardaría en llevarle a la sala común. Era hora de tener respuestas y si no se equivocaba el profesor estaba a punto de interrogar a ese psicómago. Y esa era una charla que no pensaba perderse. Franga a su lado asintió. En poco segundos todos sus compañeros de manada habían tomado posiciones estratégicas desde el despacho de Lupin a la sala común. Nada ni nadie molestó a los dos adultos y al ojiverde hasta que llegaron a la sala. Allí, sentados en frente de la chimenea manteniendo una conversación insustancial, les esperaban los dos líderes de la manada. A Lupin solo le hizo falta una poción para dormir sin soñar para que el psicómago quedase a su merced.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Narcisa Malfoy.

Una sangre limpia.

Una dama de la alta sociedad mágica.

Una madre y esposa intachable.

¿Y dónde se encontraba ahora?

Vestida como un muggle y metida en un autobús lleno de asquerosos muggles. Peor que asquerosos. Babosos y asquerosos. Si a uno más de esos asquerosos cerdos se le ocurría tocarle el culo le lanzaba un _"Avada Kedavra"_. Intentó serenarse. El Lord quería absoluta discreción en lo que estaba haciendo. Nadie debía saber que era un Mortífago el que estaba ejecutando ese plan por lo que algunos de sus contactos le habían conseguido un viaje con gastos pagados a Egipto. Estaba haciéndose pasar por una turista interesada en la arqueología.

Sus órdenes eran claras. Debía parecer que un muggle había perpretado los acontecimientos. No debía de haber nada de magia que los Aurores pudieran detectar. El trabajo que le había encargado el Lord era demasiado importante para que algo fallara. Si cometía el más mínimo fallo el Lord no dudaría en matarla.

Por fin bajo de aquella cafetera que los habitantes de esa zona llamaban autobús. Hubiese dado gracias a Merlín por salir de aquel trasto, y lo hubiese hecho, de no haber sido porque lo que le esperaba al salir de aquella bañera eran algunos de los animales más asquerosos que hubiera visto en su vida. Y no porque los bichejos fueran especialmente feos. Sino porque uno de ellos se atrevió a escupir a sus pies en cuanto ando dos pasos.

Miró con mayor repugnancia a los bichos y soltó un resoplido. Sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que tener que montarse en uno de ellos como habían hecho los (levantó la nariz como si hubiese olido algo putrefacto y no eran los camellos) muggles.

Asqueroso. – Refunfuño entre dientes.

Un hombre, todo lleno de tierra y desdentado intentó que se montara en su camello pero con solo una mirada la mujer le echó para atrás. Si ponía sus asquerosas manos encima de ella lo mataba sin ninguna consideración.

Se dirigió a donde estaba uno de los porteadores más jóvenes al que le concedió el enorme favor de tomar su mano para ayudarla a montar. El guía turístico que los había acompañado hasta ese momento dio orden de empezar la marcha. Dos horas sobre ese estúpido animal que no dejaba de escupir. ¿Es que nadie le había enseñado modales a esa bestia? ¿Para qué servía ese muggle que se hacia llamar su dueño?

Por fin. Por fin había llegado a su destino. Por fin estaba en Luxor. El guía los dirigió hasta el hotel Sheraton. Por primera vez no iba a quejarse de esos muggles. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Solo quería aquella superficie horizontal que se hacia llamar cama.

Al día siguiente sería cuando empezaría su verdadera misión. Robar el bajorrelieve de Luxor. Todo porque fue ella la que convenció a ese idiota de Snape para unirse a los mortífagos y ser pariente de sangre de Black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Quién le ha borrado la memoria? – Si Shaka y Franga no hubieran estado sentados sus piernas hubiesen flaqueado al escuchar el tono que Remus Lupin había utilizado. Y no solo eso. Si no que al psicómago no le había dado tiempo de poner un pie en la habitación de su "paciente" cuando había sido lanzado al otro lado de la sala de un solo puñetazo. - ¿Quién? – Remus tenía al psicómago clavado contra la pared mientras le agarraba de la garganta impidiendo que este pudiera ya no solo hablar sino respirar.

La cuestión no es quién. Todos sabemos quien ha sido. Si no por qué. – Remus reaccionó a la voz de Shaka notando por primera vez que estaba allí. Brian utilizó ese momento que el profesor de Defensa le dejó caer para llenar sus pulmones.

¿No deberíais estar en la cena? – Preguntó el profesor sorprendido de que ni siquiera los había notado allí. Shaka ignoró a pregunta y fue hacia donde estaba el psicómago.

¿Por qué? - Gruñó. - ¿Por qué su padre le ha modificado la memoria? – Si Remus se sorprendió de que el chico lo supiese no dio muestra de ello. Su mirada concentrada en el hombre que aún estaba sentado en el suelo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Fue la mano de Franga en su hombro lo que sacó a Brian de sus pensamientos.

Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hijo. – La desesperación en la voz de Brian paralizó a los dos licántropos.

¿Quién tiene a tu hijo?- Preguntó en un tono cordial Franga mientras le llevaba hacia el único sofá frente a la chimenea y le servía un té. Sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba que el hombre confiase en ella. Si dejaba a esos dos brutos jamás conseguirían saber nada.

"Quien – Tú –Sabes". Se lo llevaron. Entraron a mi casa y se lo llevaron. No me lo devolverán. No, si Harry no se cura. – Toda su voz era pura desesperación. - Pero no quiere hablar conmigo. Ni siquiera me mira. Y no puedo decírselo. Ni siquiera me quiere contar porque golpeó a ese crío esta mañana. Intente impedírselo pero ni siquiera puedo alzarle la voz. No puedo hacer nada que le afecte. Puede recaer y entonces lo mataran. Si vuelve a encerrarse Takura matará a mi pequeño.

¿Qué tiene? - Preguntó Franga mientras le servía un poco más de té.

Shock traumático que puede agravarse en una catatonia. Matar a O'Sullivan fue demasiado para él. Se encerró en ese escudo. No quería salir. Niddy tuvo que convencerle. Y entonces… Entonces. Todo explotó. Volvió a perder el control de su magia. Iba a matarnos a todos. Tuvieron que aturdirle. "Quien – Tú – Sabes" se lo llevó y le cambió los recuerdos. Pero todo fue mal. Ahora intenta suicidarse…

¿Suicidio? – Fue el murmullo de Remus que se mantenía inmóvil detrás del psicómago.

… sin saber porque lo hace. Su mente le impulsa a hacerlo. Intento ayudarle pero no confía en mí. Ya no confía en nadie. – Se detuvo un segundo y miró hacia donde estaba Remus. – No, en nadie no. Confía en Lupin. En Lupin y en Niddy. Esa elfina haría cualquier cosa por él. Mientras lo que le pida no vaya contra las órdenes de "Quien – Vosotros – Sabéis" hará lo que sea por su joven amo. Y Lupin, Lupin puede ayudarle. Es el único al que le ha dicho como se siente de verdad.

¿Qué es ese escudo del que nos has hablado? – Una nueva taza de té fue puesta en las temblorosas manos del psicómago. - ¿Por qué Lord Voldemort no le sacó de él? – Franga se mostraba interesada. ¿Por qué el Lord no había intentado romper el escudo?

No pudo. – Tres miradas sobresaltadas se clavaron en el psicómago. – La esfera rebotaba todos los hechizos que le mandaban y ninguna poción funcionó. El Lord me dijo que Snape le había enseñado a Harry el escudo que utilizaban los Aurores de las fuerzas especiales pero que este lo había llevado más allá de su nivel. La única forma de sacarle de allí era que lo hiciese por su propio albedrío. Y entonces fue cuando entraron a mi casa. En medio de la noche. Tomaron a mi pequeño. Solo quiero recuperarle. Solo quiero volver a tenerle entre mis brazos y llevarlo junto a su madre y su hermano. Quiero saber que está bien. – Franga apoyó la cabeza del hombre contra el reposabrazos del sofá. Lentamente había entrado en un estado de sopor del que, Franga sabía, no saldría hasta que pasasen varias horas. Después fijó su vista en los otros dos licántropos de la sala.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Preguntó Remus cuando vio al hombre cerrar los parpados en un tranquilo sueño.

Las mujeres somos más sutiles que vosotros. – La dulce voz de la chica no dejaba notar la ironía con la que lanzaba la frase. - Los hombres se lanzan a golpes en la primera oportunidad. Hay métodos más sutiles para sacar información a alguien y que este ni lo note.

¿Le has drogado? – Shaka miraba de la jarra de té a la joven licántropo. Franga hizo un movimiento con la mano como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

Tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos. ¿Qué hacemos con Harry? – Los tres licántropos se miraron sabiendo que esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Silver no dejaba de notar la mirada del director clavada en su nuca. Desde que habían entrado las miradas de todos se habían centrado en ellos pero la del director se había clavado especialmente en él. Sonrió internamente al notar como algunos de los estudiantes y profesores mantenían sus varitas agarradas mientras les veían pasar el pasillo que había hasta su mesa. Eran unos estúpidos si pensaban que podían hacerles algo con ellas. Se tardaba menos en lanzar un cuchillo, como el que ahora utilizaba para cortar la carne, que en lanzar un hechizo.

Fijó su vista hacia Andy que en ese momento se sentaba a su lado. Este negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos había salido de la Sala Común.

Cuando salió de su clase de pociones y se reunió con sus compañeros todos tenían órdenes de que nada ni nadie molestase a Lupin desde que había salido de su despacho hasta que habían llegado a la sala común. Se había sorprendido verle con Lobezno. Y más aún el estado de este último. Parecía que por fin había soltado todo lo que llevaba dentro. Y era su ausencia uno de los motivos por los que el director no quitaba la vista de su nuca. La ausencia de Lobezno, Shaka y Franga no podían ocultarse. Ni tampoco la del psicómago ni la de su padre. Tal vez por eso la mayoría de los Prefectos y los Premios Anuales no estaban en el comedor. Sospechaba que Dumbledore les había pedido buscarlos por el castillo.

Sintió un nuevo pinchazo detrás de la cabeza. La verdad es que el director empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Si no fuese porque tenía totalmente prohibido llamar la atención le hubiese gritado que dejase de utilizar Legeremencia contra él. No le iba a funcionar. Habían aprendido desde pequeños a ocultar sus pensamientos. Podía salvarte la vida en cualquier pelea contra los Panteras Negras. Resopló al notar un nuevo pinchazo. Sería mejor salir de allí antes de perder el control por completo y ponerse a gritar al viejo.

Se despidió de sus compañeros con una cabezada. En cuanto encontrase a Shaka le pediría una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Ese director empezaba a sacarle de quicio. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que no descubriría quien era? Desde que Lobezno le había protegido parecía que se había convertido en el objetivo numero uno del anciano.

Quita de ahí, enano. – No había terminado de salir del Gran Comedor cuando un Prefecto de quince años había pasado por su lado intentando derribarle. Solo sus reflejos le habían impedido acabar en el suelo. Y sus reflejos eran actualmente los que le tenían en ese problema. El pelirrojo que había intentado derribarle actualmente estaba clavado contra la pared con un cuchillo a medio milímetro de la yugular mientras Hermione sofocaba un grito y dos nuevos Prefectos aparecían por el pasillo.

¿Tenías que hacerle caso al viejo, no, Weasley? – Masculló Draco Malfoy que llegaba junto a Pansy Parkinson ya que como Prefecto había estado "buscando" a los alumnos "desaparecidos".

¿Estas bien, Silver? – Le preguntó la castaña apartando el cuchillo de la mano del menor y fijando su vista en el rubio. - ¿Qué has querido decir, Malfoy?

El viejo le pidió a la comadreja que atacase a alguno de los Lobos. El mocoso… Silver. – Aclaró ante el gruñido del lobezno. – parece que ha sido el afortunado.

¿Por qué… - Empezó la castaña.

NO LO VES. SON SEGUIDORES DE "QUIEN –TÚ- SABES" – Le gritó el pelirrojo. - SON ASESINOS. DEBEN SER VIGILADOS.

Es solo un niño. – Si no fuese por como esa chica trataba a Lobezno le hubiese soltado cuatro cosas sobre ser un niño. - ¿Qué crees que puede hacerte un niño? – Malfoy miraba el cuchillo clavado en la pared con una ligera sonrisa. No dudó en ocultarlo en su túnica al ver quien se dirigía hacia ellos. Un ligero hechizo susurrado a su derecha le hizo sonreír.

¿Sucede algo, chicos? – La sonrisa paternal de Dumbledore hizo que Silver rodara los ojos.

Nada grave, Profesor. – Respondió la castaña. – Solo un ligero…

¿CÓMO QUE NO? – El pelirrojo cortó la explicación de la Prefecta. – ESE CRÍO ME ATACÓ. – La chispa que apareció en los ojos del director hizo temblar hasta a Malfoy.

No te atacó. Solo se defendió. Y solo porque tú le atacaste antes. – Contraatacó la Gryffindor.

ME AMENAZÓ CON UN CUCHILLO. – En esos momentos el dedo índice del pelirrojo se dirigía a Silver que se miraba las uñas como si no hubiese nada más interesante.

Yo no veo ningún cuchillo, Weasley. – Draco tenía la típica sonrisa de mofa de "Estas por debajo de todo lo inimaginable, ímbecil"

ESTABA AHÍ. – Volvió a gritar señalando la pared donde ahora no había nada. Ni siquiera la marca que hubiese dejado el cuchillo al ser clavado. –CASI ME CORTA EL CUELLO CON ÉL.

¿Por qué no terminamos de solucionar este desacuerdo en mi despacho? – Intervino Dumbledore ya que empezaba a formarse un grupo que los miraba curiosamente. - ¿Señor Weasley? ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señor… - Esperó un segundo por si el chico decía su apellido – Silver?

Creo que no. – Se oyó otra voz detrás de ellos.

¿Señor Potter? – Gruñó el Director. – Como director de esta escuela tengo autoridad para llevar a los alumnos a mi despacho. Andrew "Andy" Potter le dio una sonrisa que podía haber helado el infierno.

A sus alumnos. – Gruñó en un tono bajo. – Nosotros somos alumnos de Lupin. Es la única autoridad de este colegio a la que respondemos.

El Profesor Lupin es uno de mis profesores y debe responderme. – Refutó el director viendo que estaba a punto de escaparse la oportunidad de darle Veritaserum a uno de esos chicos. – Por lo que sus alumnos también deben hacerlo.

En eso se equivoca, Director. – La última palabra no fue más que un escupitajo. – El Profesor Lupin no debe responderle. Es más. Ni siquiera debe acercarse a usted. ¿O se ha olvidado de sus propias órdenes? ¿Cómo era? – Hizo un gesto como si estuviese recordando algo muy lejano.- "Mientras el hijo de Lord Voldemort – Ignoró los múltiples escalofríos. - este aquí no eres más que un peligro potencial para la Orden, Remus. No podemos permitir que tus sentimientos hacia él influyan en las decisiones que se tomen. Será mejor que no te acerques a ningún miembro de la Orden mientras Harry y esos chicos estén aquí." – Clavó su mirada en la del director.- Por lo que ningún miembro de la casa de los Lobos debe acatar sus órdenes. Si nuestro Jefe de casa no puede acercarse a usted y a la mitad del plantel de Hogwarts nosotros tampoco lo haremos. – Tomó a Silver de los hombros y empezó a llevárselo de allí. Andó solo unos pasos cuando se detuvo y dirigió su vista hacia el director. – Y deje de utilizar Legeremancia con nosotros. No le va a servir de nada. – Los murmullos empezaron entre los pocos presentes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Calor. Odioso y asqueroso calor. Eso era lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que había sido obligada a montarse en aquel odioso animal. El que hubiese inventado los camellos debería morir lentamente. Bajó del animalejo ayudada por el guía. Le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas y se limpio la mano con un pañuelo que inmediatamente tiró al suelo. No duró mucho allí ya que varios pilluelos se habían lanzado a por él y ahora lo estaban haciendo jirones mientras intentaban poseerlo.

Soltó una serie de improperios contra los muggles en general y centró su atención en su trabajo. Delante de ella el museo de Historia de Luxor. Entró con un porte elegante. Con el que siempre se había caracterizado un miembro de la familia Black y ahora Malfoy.

No tardó en localizar una imagen de lo que el Lord quería. Una copia del bajorrelieve de Luxor. Leyó el cartelito que poseía la dura piedra. Con un poco de suerte podría conseguir alguna idea de por qué el lord deseaba aquel mural.

"_Bajorrelieve de Luxor. La alianza de los dos Egiptos, simbolizada por el papiro del Bajo y el Lirio del Alto Egipto. Los prisioneros del norte se representan a menudo atados por una cuerda terminada en un papiro y los del sur por una terminada en un lirio_".

Volvió a releer la tarjetita. No le costó dilucidar que el papiro simbolizaba a Snape y el lirio a su primo. Pero por qué lo quería. No es que se pudiese hacer mucho con esa piedra a no ser que quisiera matarlos a pedradas. Suspiró. Los hombres que su marido había contratado no tardarían en aparecer. Ellos se ocuparían de los detalles del robo. Ella solo realizaría el pago.

Le quedaban dos días para realizar el encargo y el Lord no era de los que admitían fallos. Y menos uno que parecía tan importante para él. Un hombre se situó a su derecha.

Puedan los astros estar con usted. – Le dijo el hombre.

Puedan estar con todos nosotros. – Le devolvió.

Y allí iban. Estaban a punto de robar una de las piezas más importantes de Egipto. Y más les valía hacerlo pronto. Veinticinco millones de dólares era una buena cantidad de Galeones para que esos vulgares muggles cometieran cualquier fallo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Brian miraba el reloj que marcaba las horas en la pared. Seguía cada segundo como si fuese una eternidad. Junto a tres personas más miraban a un cuarto que parecía no querer abrir la boca. Se removió incomodo. Lupin, Franga y Shaka hacían un ligero gruñido que le estaba erizando la piel.

Te lo repetiré por última vez. – El líder de la manada miraba al chico con una intensidad que no hubiese creído posible. - ¿Qué pasó ayer? – Silver volvió a retorcerse en su asiento a la vez que tocaba su ojo morado y sentía una breve punzada. Dirigió su mirada hacia Shaka.

Nada. – Si no hubiese sido porque Remus le sujetó Silver hubiese tenido un gran problema de supervivencia.

Silver. – Franga hablaba suavemente. – Debes decírnoslo. Si no lo haces no podremos ayudarle. – El menor volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Se lo juré.

¿A quien? ¿Qué le juraste? - Remus intentaba tranquilizar al chico sin perder el agarre de Shaka. Silver pasó la mirada por todos los presentes. Manteniéndola unos instantes más en su padre y en el psicómago.

A nadie. – Volvió a recitar por trigésima vez esa noche. Ya no sabía lo que era peor. El director o el interrogatorio.

¿A quién? - Por el gutural gruñido, Silver, sabía que acababa de sobrepasar la paciencia de Shaka.

A mí. – Se oyó detrás de ellos.

**Flash back**

Había estado esperando. Viendo como pasaban lentamente los segundos en el reloj. Sabiendo que sus compañeros habían cubierto los pasillos hasta la entrada al Gran Comedor. Llevaba allí encerrado al menos dos horas. Pero en algún momento tenía que entrar. Esperaba que no fuese mucho más o llegaría tarde a su primera clase. Oyó ruido detrás de la puerta. Supo por los pasos de las dos personas que era a quien llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Cuando la primera persona pasó la puerta se cerró de golpe sobresaltando al moreno y dejando a un histérico psicómago, golpeando la madera, detrás de ella.

¿Lobezno? – Llamó Silver ya que Harry tenía la espada de Slytherin apuntando a su cuello.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Silver sabía que para Harry lo que había hecho no había sido más que una traición. – Ya te prometí que no pondría a Remus en peligro diciendo quien eres. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – Silver bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Quería explicarte…

¿Explicarme qué? – Los verdes ojos mostraron toda la traición que sentían. – ¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¿Por qué hiciste que confiase en ti? ¿Por qué utilizaste el recuerdo de mis padres y a Remus contra mí?

Yo no… Tienes que entenderlo. – Esa conversación no iba como él había querido. Silver sabía que iba a ser difícil pero esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. – Como miembro de la manada debo obedecer a Paula.

Y para eso utilizaste lo único que tengo de mis padres. Mis recuerdos. – Su mirada se endureció y su voz tembló de la furia. – Compartí mis recuerdos contigo. Todas las memorias que tenía de ellos. Hiciste que confiase en ti para luego traicionarme. No eres mejor que Pettigrew. – Silver sintió una punzada en el corazón. Mucho debía odiarle para compararle a aquel que había entregado a sus padres a Voldemort.

Lobezno… Yo… Lo siento. – Por primera vez en su vida las lágrimas bañaban los ojos del joven licántropo. – Tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Paula pero nunca, nunca, utilicé tus recuerdos. No le dije a nadie nada de lo que hablamos. Paula ni siquiera sabe que te dije quien es mi padre. El único que lo sabe es Shaka. Si Paula llegase a enterarse que te lo conté sin su permiso tendría muchos problemas. – Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar el castigo de Paula. – Pero eras la única persona que podía ayudarme a conocerle. Ni siquiera me quería dentro de esta misión. Shaka tuvo que ayudarme a convencerla para que me permitiera venir. ¿No lo comprendes? – Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro. – Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, por conocer a mi padre.

Eres un egoísta. - El tono helado no abandonó su voz. – No eres mejor que Dumbledore o Voldemort. Me has utilizado para conseguir lo que quieres pero una cosa te puedo jurar. Si dañas a Remus yo mismo te matare.

Nunca dañaría a mi padre. – Fue un gruñido lleno de indignación. – Al igual que nunca te dañaría a ti. – Una risa sarcástica fue lo que salió de la boca del moreno.

Lo podrías jurar y aún así no te creería. He vivido demasiado tiempo entre traidores como para no reconocerlos. – Iba a marcharse cuando al tocar el pomo de la puerta la voz de Silver le detuvo.

Yo, James Remus Lupin, juro por mi magia, mi vida y mi sangre no volver a traicionar conscientemente a Harry James Ryddle Potter. – Una onda de magia recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Sabiendo que si rechazaba el juramento Silver moriría. Miró los ojos color chocolate que tanto se parecían a los de Remus y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Por primera vez desde que le había vuelto a ver no le miraba con resentimiento. No veía en él al chico que le había traicionado, el que le había mentido y se había aprovechado de él para sacar cuanta información pudiera sino que vio a un muchacho de doce años que deseaba con toda su alma conocer a su padre. Tal y como le había pasado a él antes de llegar a Hogwarts y no tener ningún detalle ni de su padre ni de su madre. Y lo comprendió. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Si hubiera estado en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo que él. Es más, lo había hecho. Remus había sido su profesor pero no habrían tenido la relación de amistad que tenían ahora si no hubiese sido porque conocía a sus padres. No había sido por egoísmo. Era sed de conocimiento y Silver había hecho lo mismo que él.

Yo, Harry James Ryddle Potter, acepto el juramento. – El silencio llenó la estancia hasta que un fuerte golpe lanzó a Silver contra la pared. - ¿Eres idiota o qué? – No había odio. Solo furia. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese juramento? ¿Eres ímbecil o tienes ganas de morir?

Solo quería que volvieses a confiar en mí. - Silver se pasaba lentamente la mano por el ojo derecho. Iba a tener un buen maratón.

Maldita sea, Silver. ¿Sabes en que lío nos has metido? - Miró al chico que seguía sentado en el suelo mientras los golpes de Brian se hacían más fuertes y empezaba a llamar a los licántropos que había en la Sala Común. – Como Dumbledore se entere de esto nos expulsa. Peor. Padre nos despelleja vivos.

Te juro que no diré nada. – Harry rodó los ojos.

Solo júrame que no harás más juramentos y me doy por satisfecho.

**Fin flash back**

Hubiese sido graciosa la cara de los presentes si no hubiera sido porque el moreno les apuntaba a todos ellos con la varita.

Harry. Baja la varita. Por favor. – Le pidió Remus. En su vida podría haber imaginado que la varita de quien consideraba un hijo le apuntase con tanta furia.

Alejaros de él. – Ordenó. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si obligaban a Silver a decir lo que pasó caería fulminado en ese mismo instante.

Mira Prin… - Shaka se calló. Las chispas que salían de la varita de Harry decían más que cualquier amenaza.

Silver. Fuera. – El joven licántropo miró a su líder esperando instrucciones. – Ahora. – Añadió Harry al ver que no se movía. – No me obligues a aturdirte.

¿Aturdirle? –Remus miraba de Harry a Silver que parecían mantener un duelo de miradas.

No voy a dejarte solo. – Fue la contestación del pequeño.

¿Harry, qué…? – Pero se calló al notar el principio de los movimientos de la maldición aturdidora y, seguidamente, una varita golpeando el suelo.

Maldito hijo de puta. – Harry desde su sitio se masajeaba la mano. No había sido la muñequera sino que su mano se había quedado rígida al comenzar el hechizo. Acababa de descubrir lo que le había hecho el Lord. Cuando al fin pudo mover la mano tomó la varita del suelo y apuntando a uno de los tinteros que ocupaban la mesa empezó los movimientos de la maldición _"Reducto"_ con igual resultado. Volvió a tomar la varita. Si eso no funcionaba iba a tener bastantes problemas. Esta vez incluso diría el hechizo. – "_Wingardium leviosa" –_El tintero se levantó un metro de la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, y volvió a bajar lentamente al anular paulatinamente el hechizo. Volvió a intentar la maldición _"Reducto" _diciendo el hechizo pero la mano se le volvió a quedar rígida.

¿Harry? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – La voz de Franga interrumpió las cavilaciones del moreno que no había dejado de mirar su varita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las sirenas se oían por todo Paris mientras un grupo de cinco hombres y una mujer se introducían rápidamente en el vehículo. Las sirenas de la policía no tardaron en escucharse. El coche se puso rápidamente en marcha al notar que se acercaban cada vez más.

Mueve este maldito trasto. – El silbido que salio de la boca de Rodolphus Lestrange hizo que los tres sicarios que habían contratado diesen un respingo y que el conductor aumentase la velocidad.

Íbamos solo a por la serpiente. Únicamente a por la serpiente. ¿Quién de vosotros? – Escupió Bellatrix. - ¿A cuál se le ocurrió? – Bellatrix miraba a los tres _muggles _con una clara muestra de asco. ¿Es que ni siquiera eran capaces de hacer eso bien? ¿Ni siquiera robar? Pero por lo que verdaderamente estaba enfadada, casi a punto de matarles sino fuese por que esperaría a poder matarlos con sus propias manos y no utilizar su varita y lanzarles un "_Avada Kedavra_" y morir dentro de ese maldito cacharro, era porque solo a uno de esos estúpidos, proyectos de ser humano, no se le había ocurrido tocar otro de los objetos de la exposición sin haber comprobado que todas las alarmas estaban desconectadas.

Bella. – Rodolphus le sujetó la mano ya que Bellatrix empezaba a tomar la varita cuando el conductor empezó a descender el vehículo por una escalera para evitar el control policial. Pasaron al menos dos horas más hasta que perdieron a los agentes de la ley. Rodolphus, jamás, en todo lo que le quedaba de vida supo como consiguió que su mujer no matase a esos _muggles _y, lo más importante, como él no los había matado.

Se detuvieron en medio de un campo de trigo. Hacia más de treinta minutos que llevaban en ese carretera de tercera sin pavimentar. Cada segundo de ellos rezando porque ese cacharro se detuviese y saliesen vivos de ahí.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron y pudieron bajar, ambos magos, vomitaron hasta la primera papilla jurándose no volver a montarse en otro de esos "_loches_". Sus otros acompañantes no pudieron evitar que ligeras risitas saliesen de sus bocas y la sonrisa del último que quedaba vivo se rompió cuando vio que dos dagas traspasaban el corazón de sus compañeros y otra daga atravesaba su garganta.

Bellatrix y su marido se sonrieron y empezaron a caminar. En pocos kilómetros se aparecerían muy lejos de allí. Su misión estaba completa. La mujer llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía una serpiente de oro decorada en colores rojo, verde y azul. La imagen de Vaŷit. Protectora del faraón.


	75. TIMOS 2

**Capítulo 72. T.I.M.O.S. (2)**

Dos días habían pasado desde que comenzase sus exámenes. Había realizado el de Pociones, el de Historia de la Magia y el de Astronomía. Se había esforzado sobremanera en el de Historia. En memoria de Marcus. En el examen de Astronomía Hermione le había tenido que golpear cuando por primera vez desde que llegara salió al exterior de las frías piedras del castillo. Se había quedado mirando la luna con la boca abierta durante varios minutos. Cuando la castaña le pregunto que le sucedía ni una palabra había salido de su boca. Pero aunque hubiesen salido no sabía como explicarle que le faltaba una semana de su vida. ¿Cómo alguien explica que no hacia una semana era casi cuarto menguante y ahora estaban casi en luna nueva? Iban a pensar que se había vuelto loco.

Pero volviendo a los exámenes, este era uno de los que más le preocupaban. Mientras esperaba en la puerta de entrada no dejaba de hacerse preguntas. ¿Y si su mano volvía a paralizarse? ¿Y si se quedaba en medio de un hechizo?

Su nerviosismo debió hacerse patente cuando los cristales empezaron a tintinear porque ya no solo lo Lobos sino las otras cuatro casas se le quedaron mirando.

¿Que pasa? – Sarcasmo puro. - ¿Qué tu querido padre no te ha enseñado más que magia oscura? ¿O es que estas pensando como matarnos a todos? - Hubiese ignorado las preguntas y el tono sino hubiese sido por el dueño de estas. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts le miraba como si le quisiera muerto y lo peor de todo es que no sabía el motivo.

Ron… - Empezó el moreno.

No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre, asqueroso Mortífago. – El odio marcaba cada una de las palabras. Ni un sonido se oía hasta que el sonido de una bofetada rompió la tensión.

Ronald Bilius Weasley. Eres idiota. – Todos los presentes mirando a la castaña Gryffindor.

¿Y tú? – El desprecio patente en cada palabra y los ojos rabiando de ira. – Juntándote con los Mortífagos. Que bajo has caído. Una vulgar traidora. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a vendernos?- El pelirrojo detuvo una segunda bofetada retorciendo la muñeca de la Gryffindor. - ¿Y cuando a matarnos?

Suéltala. – Gruñó el moreno yendo hacia él. Ron le dio una mirada de superioridad.

¿Vas a ser un asesino como él? – Señalando a Harry al que en ese momento sujetaban entre Shaka y Andy.

Suéltala, Weasley. – La última persona que hubiese podido imaginar había intercedido en la situación. – Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley. Y los jefes de casa serán informados de tu ataque a otro estudiante.

Malfoy. – Escupió el pelirrojo mientras arrojaba a la castaña en sus brazos. – Quédatela, Malfoy. Una traidora como ella ni siquiera merece estar en Gryffindor. Pertenece más a vuestras serpientes. – Ron se dio la vuelta y empezó a entrar al aula donde realizaría el examen seguido de los quintos años de tres de las casas de Hogwarts.

Hermione. ¿Estas bien? – Harry se había acercado hasta los dos prefectos. La castaña sollozaba suavemente en el hombro del rubio. – Lo siento, Hermione. Todo es por mi cul…

No se te ocurra acabar esa frase, Harry James Potter. – Las lágrimas olvidadas. Malfoy se alegró de que esa mirada no fuese dirigida a él. Era peor que cualquier mirada que le hubiese echado en los cinco años que la conocía. – Que Ronald sea idiota no es culpa tuya. ¿Me has entendido?

Pero… - Fue a contradecir el ojiverde.

Por una vez, y ante mi propia incredulidad, – El Slytherin puso la mano en el corazón como si lo que fuese a decir fuese una gran tragedia.- tengo que estar de acuerdo con Granger, Potter. La culpa la tiene la comadreja. No le des más vueltas. – Sujetó a Hermione levemente por la espalda. - Deberías entrar Potter. El examen está a punto de comenzar y si llegas tarde te expulsaran. Pansy acompañará a Granger al lavabo para que se lave la cara. – Viendo que el moreno no se movía añadió. - No le pasara nada. Tienes mi palabra. Yo mismo les esperare aquí hasta que vuelvan. - Esperó hasta que el último de los lobos entró por la puerta del aula y se dirigió hacia la castaña. - ¿Qué vas a hacer, Granger? No puedes volver a tu Sala Común. No después de que Weasley abriese la veda contra ti y que te negases a pasarle información al director. Ya no estas segura en el colegio.

Puedo intentar quedarme con Harry. – El Prefecto negó con la cabeza. – No creo que al Profesor Lupin le importe. – Draco resopló.

Potter ya tiene bastantes problemas sin tener que ocuparse de ti. –Gruñó el rubio. – Creo que a Pansy y a Millicent no les importara compartir cuarto con una más. – La slytherin puso cara de haber tragado un limón pero no dijo nada.

¿Me estas ofreciendo asilo, Malfoy? – Incredulidad pura y dura.

Considéralo mi buena obra del milenio. – Pansy empezaba a tirar de ella cuando se detuvo a pocos pasos.

Gracias, Malfoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Exhaló cuando el examinador le llamó. El examen escrito había sido fácil. Que sus compañeros Lobos gruñeran cada vez que les entregaban un examen no lo entendía. Recordaba que casi todo lo que le estaban preguntando en esos exámenes lo había estudiado en los tres primeros meses que había estado encerrado. Debía ser que los T.I.M.O.S. no eran tan difíciles como pensaban y que mucha veces lo que fallaban eran los nervios. Volvió a respirar hondo cuando tomó su varita. Examen de encantamientos. Usando la varita. Y con su mano de usar la varita. La que se quedaba bloqueada cada vez que intentaba hacer un hechizo de ataque. Se debió recordar que al menos no era el examen de defensa. En ese solo le quedaba la opción de utilizar la mano izquierda. Ninguno de los hechizos que había practicado la noche anterior le había salido con mucha potencia pero si con la suficiente como para intentar no suspender ese examen.

Haz un duplicado de esta figura. – Le gruñó un canoso examinador, según la tarjeta que portaba Shawn Brody, mientras ponía delante de él una figura abstracta. No notó el súbito silencio de los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin. Estaba rezando mentalmente por que su mano no se volviese a quedar bloqueada.

Eso es de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. – Le susurró Padma Patil de Ravenclaw a su compañera de Hufflepuff, Hanna Abbot, y esta al que tenía al lado.

¿Ahora os dais cuenta? – Draco miraba a Harry que empezaba a mover su varita en una serie de complicados movimientos. Se podía escuchar el volar de un mosquito. – Todos sus exámenes son de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. O están comprobando su nivel mágico o quieren que suspenda. Y yo me quedo con la primera de las opciones.

¡HAS HECHO TRAMPA! –El grito del examinador mientras miraba el perfecto duplicado hizo saltar a los presentes.

No he hecho trampa. –Gruñó el moreno. – He hecho lo que me has pedido.

¡NI SIQUIERA HAS DICHO EL HECHIZO! –Volvió a gritar el examinador. Y ahí fue cuando los demás se dieron cuenta que era verdad que no lo había dicho.

El hechizo es "_Duplicus_". – Intentaba no perder la paciencia. - Hace meses que no digo los hechizos. Es magia silenciosa.

Tú no puedes conocer ese tipo de magia. – Escupió el examinador.

¿Y por qué no? – Se escuchó otra voz desde la puerta. Remus Lupin venía junto a una jadeante Misakats y los Ravenclaw y Slytherin de tercero. - ¿Harry, desde cuando haces magia silenciosa?

Desde Halloween. Mi profesor de encantamientos – El tono decía todo lo que sentía por él. – le dijo a Vo… Vol… le dijo que estaba teniendo dificultades en hacer los encantos sin decirlos. Así que me hechizó para que no pudiese decir una sola palabra hasta que pude realizarlos. Unas tres semanas. Lo que el capullo no le dijo es que solo me había dado una explicación de medio minuto de cómo hacerlo.

Snape me dijo que estabas muy callado por aquel entonces. – Le dio una sonrisa y seguidamente se giró al examinador. - ¿Ve? Todo tenía una explicación.

Es imposible que haya realizado el hechizo "_Duplicus_" sin decir el encantamiento. – El inspector no se iba a rendir.

¿El hechizo duplicador? – Remus le quitó la lista que tenía encima de la mesa y la revisó. Después los alumnos vieron como empezaba a ponerse rojo de ira. - Todo esto está por encima de los T.I.M.O.S. Algunos incluso están por encima de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Quéjese al Ministerio. - Escupió Brody. Remus empezó a lanzarle todos los improperios que pasaban por su mente cuando la voz de Harry le paralizó.

No es tan difícil. - Todas las miradas se centraron en el moreno. Remus ni siquiera había notado cuando la lista había sido arrebatada de su mano.

¿Qué quieres decir? – El examinador no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Algunos de los hechizos en esa lista eran de los más complicados del plan académico.

Estos tres – Mostró la lista a la vez que los realizaba. – los aprendí en navidades. Este. – Señaló donde ponía "_Eolo Movis_" a la vez que movía la varita.- sirve para generar viento. Le recuerdo porque fue el primero que mi profesor de encantamientos me enseñó. – Después puso una ligera sonrisa mientras recordaba esa clase. Keller no había vuelto a intentar tocarle desde entonces. – El encantamiento "D_uplicus" _en Febrero. Y este último, - hizo aparecer una figurita de de una bailarina de cristal que bailaba graciosamente en su mano. - en Halloween.

Harry. – Remus no sabía ni como hacerle la pregunta. - ¿Has dado los tres últimos años del temario de encantamientos en cinco meses?

¿Eh? – El moreno no sabía ni de lo que hablaba. Hermione era la que se conocía los temarios de cada año y de cada asignatura.

Pongámoslo de otra forma, Ryddle. – Gruñó Brody. - ¿Cuál es el último encantamiento que has aprendido?

"_Atum Separatum".- _Aquellos que conocían el hechizo, la mayoría Ravenclaw, Remus y los examinadores presentes tenían la boca abierta.

Es… Es… imposible.- Tartamudeó otro de los examinadores.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

Porque eso, Potter, - Respondió el prefecto de Slytherin. – es de nivel maestro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaish respiro hondo. Dándole gracias mentalmente a su madre por haberla obligado a dar clases de ballet hasta que la muerte la reclamo. Ella había odiado esas clases con toda su alma pero en su memoria había seguido practicando. Estas clases le habían dado la habilidad necesaria para poder poner todo su cuerpo en la punta de un único pie. Y era en ese momento como se encontraba. Manteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la punta del pie izquierdo a la vez que un rayo pasaba a milímetros de este. Desde que habían comenzado los robos a antigüedades egipcias habían duplicado la seguridad sobre estas. Eso y el haber llevado a un idiota Mortífago como ayudante era el motivo por el que llevaba más de veinte minutos en esa posición. El cansancio estaba empezando a poder con ella pero no fallaría a su marido. Conseguiría ese cetro aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Las alarmas hacían más de diez minutos que habían saltado por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Las sirenas se oían bastante cerca. Los guardias de seguridad corrían de un lado a otro y ella seguía escondida en una pequeña abertura. Espero hasta que los guardias salieron de la sala para comprobar la adyacente. Solo le iba a dar tiempo a hacer una cosa y esa no era desaparecer. Perderían la oportunidad.

¡Al diablo con todo! – Se dijo mientras ponía ambos pues en el suelo y salía al exterior.

Con toda la rapidez que pudo rompió el cristal que contenía el cetro del faraón Psusenas y lo transfiguró en un simple pañuelo de papel lleno de mocos. Tan asquerosamente verdes que nadie se atrevería a tocarlo de su bolsillo. Tiro su varita a la papelera más cercana. Esos _muggles_ pensarían que no era más que un simple palo.

Sonrió mientras los policías le gritaban que alzase las manos y se diese la vuelta. Iba a ser una experiencia nueva en su vida. Conocer la hospitalidad de la cárcel de El Cairo. Al menos hasta que se pudiese desaparecer sin levantar sospechas ante el mundo mágico. A su marido no le iba a hacer mucha gracia cuando se enterase pero qué le iba a hacer. Al menos sabía que le dejaría a ese aprendiz de Mortífago para que ella le mostrase a los demás Mortífagos lo que significaba la palabra sigilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Venga, papááááá. – Aly ponía ojitos de cordero degollado mientras estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación.

He dicho que no. – El Lord había puesto la mirada que aterrorizaba a sus mortífagos y que a su ahora hija no parecía intimidar.

Por favoooooorrrr. – Ahí estaba el pucherito. Se maldijo mentalmente por décima vez. ¿Quién le mandaría a él querer niños? Al menos Harry no le pediría cosas tan frívolas. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se iba a encontrar en esa situación se hubiese replanteado el asunto.

Que lo haga Pettigrew. – Masculló. Como esa niña podía pasar de ser una pequeña asesina a ser una niña mimada en cuestión de segundos.

Pero papáááá… - Nunca había visto los ojos de nadie aguarse tan rápido. Vio como el labio inferior de su hija comenzaba a temblar.

He dicho que no. – E iba a ser su última palabra hasta que vio la primera lágrima caer por su mejilla. - Mis hijos no lloran. – Gruñó. Si no fuera porque a Harry le daría un ataque le hubiese lanzado un "_cruciatus" _ y hubiese acabado con toda esa tontería

Pero Harry lo hace. – El labio inferior temblando. – Y él no está aquí. Y ya no tengo quien lo haga.

Pídeselo a… - Miró a su alrededor. - …al elfo.

Pero tú eres mi papá. – Un nuevo pucherito. - Mami me dijo que tú lo harías cuando ella y Harry no estuvieran. Y ellos no están. Y los echo de menos. – Allí iba la cascada de agua. – Por favor, papaíto.

Si le cuentas a alguien esto… - No tuvo que acabar la frase. Aly sabía lo que significaba. Iba a estar castigada durante muuucho tiempo. Aun así puso una sonrisa y le pasó al Lord el libro de "_Los tres pequeños hipogrifos"._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó Svenko, líder del clan de vampiros, a los dos guardias de la puerta mientras no dejaba de observar a sus dos invitados. Estos estaban sentados en el suelo, uno frente a otro, con expresión pensativa desde hacia más de ocho horas y de vez en cuando se hacían algún que otro gesto. No habían vuelto a tener una de sus peleas y eso era lo que más intrigaba a los vampiros. Desde la visita del Lord y su joven heredero no habían vuelto a discutir. Ni siquiera un gruñido.

No lo sabemos. El día de ayer se lo pasaron cuchicheando el uno con el otro y desde que se han levantado están así.

Es escalofriante. – Añadió el otro vampiro.

Si algo cambia avisadme Algo están planeando y Black ya es bastante imaginativo sin tener ayuda. – Svenko iba a marcharse cuando se volvió hacia los guardianes. – Mantened la guardia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sábado. Un día perfecto para levantarse tarde. Un día perfecto para vaguear mientras ves las horas pasar. Pero no en Hogwarts. Y mucho menos cuando había partido de quidditch.

Desde primera hora se escuchaban los gritos de ánimo de los habitantes del castillo y para aquellos que tenían un oído sensible y querían dormir era imposible. Por lo que los Lobos estaban en su sala común esperando a que despertasen los dos únicos miembros de esa casa a los que el lejano griterío no les molestaba.

¿Cuándo piensa levantarse? – Gruñó el mayor de los que allí estaban.

Déjale dormir, Shaka. – Franga no iba a dejar que le molestase. No era su culpa que los alumnos estuviesen alterados.

Llevamos esperándole dos malditas horas.

Mira el lado positivo. – Sonrió Silver. - Sabes donde está.- Un nuevo grito de ánimo a Hufflepuff terminó de crispar los nervios del castaño.

LEVÁNTATE, PRINCIPITO. – Gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta. Ningún sonido salio de la habitación. – PRINCIPITO. – Volvió a gritar a la vez que volvía a golpear la puerta para solo ser devuelto el sonido del silencio poniendo alerta a todos los que allí estaban.

¿Harry? – Llamó Franga mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. – Mierda. – Masculló a la vez que era apartada por Shaka. La habitación únicamente ocupada por un burbujeante caldero.

Otra vez no. – Gruñó el castaño. Ni un segundo más tarde salía por la puerta de la sala común.

Al final no va a hacer falta que intenten matarle. – Suspiró Franga. – Va a conseguir que Shaka le asesine.

Sí, pero cómo lo ha hecho. – Ninguno pudo responder a la pregunta de Misakats.

¿Cuántas veces van? ¿Seis o siete? – Preguntó Silver mientras extendía su mano hacia Andy que le entregó un nuevo Galeón.

Ocho. – Le devolvió su compañero mientras entraba al cuarto de Harry. – No vuelvo a apostar contra ti.

Registrad ese cuarto. – Ordenó Franga. - Si ha podido salir de ahí también podrían entrar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neville Longbottom estaba cansado, sucio y hasta donde nadie podía imaginar. Cuando Harry vivía en Hogwarts no parecía tan cansado como lo estaba él en estos momentos. No sabía como lo hacia el moreno pero sabía que él no podía seguir el ritmo de vida que le pedía el director.

Acababa de salir de un entrenamiento especialmente duro. Ni aún con los exámenes el director le permitía saltarse un entrenamiento.

Desde que el anciano se enterase que Harry Potter ya no cumplía su profecía su vida se había convertido en un infierno.

¿Cómo lo hacías, Harry? – El castaño miraba al techo por lo que dio un respingo cuando una voz salida de la nada le contestó.

¿Hacer qué, Neville? – El Gryffindor ya tenía la varita lista cuando dos cabezas salieron de la nada.

No sabía que tenías una capa de invisibilidad.

Era de mi padre. Remus me la está "prestando". – La sonrisa que se poso en su cara le dijo a Neville todo lo que quería saber.

Le estas volviendo loco. – Se refería a Shaka al que ya había visto más de una vez buscándole.

Lo sé. – Brian se felicitó mentalmente. Acababan de salir de una sesión de terapia en la que Harry había sido bastante comunicativo. A él no le había dicho ni una palabra pero con Lupin hablaba de todo. Desde sus sentimientos hasta de la reproducción del percebe macho. - ¿Y qué era lo que hacia? – Preguntó el moreno acordándose del comienzo de la conversación. – Neville iba a dejar la pregunta sin repuesta pero su curiosidad pudo con él.

¿Cómo eras capaz de sacar las clases, jugar quidditch, ir con Ron y Hermione y además tener clases de Defensa con los profesores todas las tardes? – Lo que no se esperaba fue el cambio de colores en la cara de Harry. Paso de un verde ira a un rojo asesino en cuestión de un segundo para un segundo más tarde romper a reír.

¿Clases... de... de... defensa?... ¿Yo? – Neville tuvo que esperar varios minutos más a que se le pasase. – No he tenido más clases de defensa que tú antes de este año, Nev. He aprendido más con Snape este año que con todos los demás profesores juntos. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, es incluso mejor que Remus en ese tema.

¿Snape? Sabía que era un miembro de la Orden. Dumbledore me lo dijo en la última reunión pero no sabía que te estaba dando clase.

¿Estas en la Orden? – El castaño cabeceó.

Dumbledore me dijo que ahora que tú no estabas yo debía tomar tus responsabilidades. Que era el único que podía realizar el trabajo. – Harry se le quedo mirando.

«El único con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... – Empezó el moreno.

...y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conocerá... y uno de ellos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... el único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera...» - Acabó Neville.

¿Te dijo la profecía? – Había un poco de daño en su voz. Él se había tenido que enterar por Lord Voldemort de una parte y aquí Neville estaba al corriente de lo que había regido su vida.

Sí. Pero no me veo capaz de realizarla, Harry. - Se sinceró. - Yo no tengo tu valor. Creo que no soy capaz de ponerme delante de "Quien Tu Sabes" y pelear contra él.

Pues no lo hagas. – Fue la respuesta.- No dejes que dirijan tu vida, Nev. Yo les deje y mira donde me ha llevado. Vive la vida. No dejes que el mundo mágico, ni mucho menos Dumbledore, te utilicen. Se va a llevar una guerra, Nev, y, o el mundo mágico se une contra él o ganará. Un solo hombre no puede ganar contra un ejercito y ahora me he dado cuenta que era la situación en la que estaba. Ahora tú estas en esta situación. Es tú deber el decidir.

Si el mundo mágico se une también te mataran a ti. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Solo soy uno. Miles están ahí que pueden vivir la vida en paz pero son demasiado vagos como para hacer nada. – Y con eso dejó al Gryffindor. Tenía que llegar al comedor y devolverle la capa a Remus antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de que la tenía él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Dónde está Hermione? – Fue la pregunta hecha a una de las alumnas de Gryffindor esa misma mañana. Parvati se puso pálida al ver la cara de seriedad de los generalmente traviesos gemelos Weasley.

Esto… Veréis… Es que…

¿Dónde. Está. Hermione? – Si lo que habían oído a dos alumnos de tercero hacia un rato era verdad en la Sala común de Gryffindor iban a haber más que palabras.

Ron… Él…

Esa traidora no volverá por aquí. – Oyeron la voz fría del que era su hermano. Ni un segundo más tarde un fuerte puñetazo hizo retumbar las paredes de la Sala Común.

Tú. Maldito estúpido. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – La vena de la frente de Fred Weasley jamás había palpitado de esa forma. Aún así sujetaba a su hermano gemelo para que no volviera a golpear a su hermano menor. Y no porque no se lo mereciese sino porque necesitaba la mano sana para presentarse a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Lo que teníais que hacer vosotros. – Escupió el menor desde el suelo. – Asegurar que la familia este a salvo.

Es lo que hacemos, Ronald. – Escupió George Weasley. - Asegurar que la familia, toda la familia, este a salvo. Y Harry y Hermione son de la familia.

Vosotros protegéis más a ese hijo de serpiente que a los vuestros. – Escupió Ron mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios. – Si de verdad os preocuparais por nosotros no os acercaríais a él.

Harry no tiene la culpa de que ese tipo este loco. Ni que le quiera desde que era un bebe.

Todo el que se acerca a él termina herido o muerto. Sus padres, Cedric, Bill y ahora Ginny. – Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar odio. - No voy a ser el siguiente. Si esa traidora quiere estar junto a él por mí que se vaya con las serpientes. Y si vosotros estáis con él también podéis hacerlo. No encontrareis a nadie más aquí que quiera ayudarlo.

En eso te equivocas, Weasley. – Se oyó detrás de él. – Siempre habrá gente que apoye y quiera ayudar y proteger a Harry. No a Harry Potter sino a Harry. ¿De quien eras amigo tú, Ron?

¿Y a ti que te importa?

Me importa porque Harry siempre ha ayudado a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio. Tu hermana ni siquiera hubiese seguido viva si no hubiese sido por él. Antes de juzgarle deberías pensar que fue lo que pasó y quien es el verdadero traidor.

¿Tú que sabrás, Longbottom? – Y paso por su lado golpeándole intencionadamente.

Hermione está con los Slytherin. – Les informó a los pelirrojos y añadió antes de que hiciesen una tontería. – Malfoy me dio su palabra de mago de que con ellos no le pasaría nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una hora. Una hora completa buscándole para encontrarle en el Gran Comedor charlando amigablemente con Hermione Granger.

TÚ. – Gritó/Gruñó Shaka al entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle. - ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?

Buenos días a ti también Shaka. – Harry ni siquiera había soltado su tostada.

¿Dónde. Estabas? – Gruñó a dos centímetros escasos de su cara. El psicómago empezaba a mirar a Lupin por si este tenía que evitar que ese chico golpeara a su paciente.

Es la hora del desayuno, Shaka. ¿Dónde voy a estar?

En tu cuarto. – Escupió el licántropo. – En tu maldito cuarto hasta que tu escolta llegara. Harry solo extendió la mano y un enorme rollo de pergamino llegó hasta ella. Desenrolló los tres metros de este y se puso a leer cada una de las líneas ante la mirada de los presentes.

¿Qué hace? – Le preguntó Franga a Shaka que después de veinte minutos entraba al comedor.

Ni idea.- Shaka estaba desconcertado. – Ya te dije que estaba loco pero nada. La verdad es que no sé ni por qué sales con él.

Porque es un encanto. – La chica le dio una picara sonrisa mientras decía esto a la vez que besaba la mejilla de Harry que no había dejado de leer su pergamino en ningún momento.

Nada, Shaka. – Le sonrió Harry al mayor mientras volvía a extender la mano y el pergamino desaparecía. Shaka le volvió a mirar dado que no entendía ni una palabra. – Nada que me obligue a tener escolta mientras estoy en Hogwarts así que si no te importa está a punto de empezar el partido. – El tono rojo ira que se posó en el licántropo no le sentaba nada bien.

ME DA LO MISMO ESE ESTÚPIDO PARTIDO. TÚ NO SALES DE AQUÍ SIN UNA ESCOLTA.

Ya. Ya. Shaka. – Harry le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en el brazo. - Que te va a dar un ataque. – Nadie hubiese podido imaginar que la tonalidad del castaño hubiese podido incrementarse si no lo hubiesen visto con sus propios ojos.

LOBEZNO. ABAJO. – Se oyó desde la puerta. Harry hizo lo más lógico en esa situación. Agacharse. Justo en el mismo segundo que el cuchillo de Shaka pasaba cortándole un trozo de pelo.

SHAKA. – Gritó Remus desde su sitio. Brian más pálido que la leche mientras veía como Harry se levantaba y se ponía en lo que a él le pareció una postura ofensiva. – A MI DESPACHO. AHORA.

Esto no acaba aquí, Ryddle. – Masculló Shaka mientras pasaba por su lado y le hacia una seña a sus compañeros para que no le perdiesen de vista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaish miraba la puerta de su celda. Estaba apiñada con veinte mujeres más. Todas ellas en varios episodios de demacración. Alguna de ellas había intentado robarla algo de la ropa que llevaba puesta pero después de lo que les había hecho gozaba de gran amplitud en el calabozo.

Le había entregado al policía que tenía que registrarla todas las posesiones que llevaba en ese momento. Todas menos su anillo de casada ya que este se había vuelto invisible con un solo pensamiento.

El policía al ver el pañuelo que Kaish dejó en la bandeja hizo un gesto de asco. Ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo por lo que la mujer del Lord volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo ante la arcada del hombre. Después de esto siguió un "registro" rutinario en el que Kaish juró que se vengaría. Solo su marido le había puesto las manos en sitios que ese tipejo había intentado tocar.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida (Una al día por lo que pudo entender a la única mujer que hablaba su idioma y que había intentado entablar comunicación con ella al menos dos veces) sintió su estomago levantarse. No comería eso ni aunque la matasen. Al retirar el cuenco de su vista las otras presidiarias no tardaron en lanzarse a por la comida.

No deberrrías desperdiciarlo. – Le dijo la otra presidiaria. – No habrran más comias hasta mañana.

Kaish la ignoró. Esa cosa grisácea era peor que lo que servían en Azkaban y estaba segura que si tomaba algo de eso cogería como mínimo el tifus. Un par de días sin comer ni beber no la iban a matar. Había pasado cosas peores.

Así que ahí estaba. Mirando el techo e intentando pensar en lo que estarían haciendo su marido y sus hijos en ese momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Stealth miraba el castillo desde el borde del bosque prohibido. De todos los miembros de la orden solo quedaban cincuenta y tres.

Y solo uno, el que estaba en Hogwarts, era el que necesitaba actualmente. Esta noche sería el ataque definitivo contra el chico. Él mismo se ocuparía de eso. Los demás se ocuparían de los otros dos si llegaba el caso de que él fallase en este ataque o si acertaba. En ambos casos atacarían aunque con opciones diferentes. Capturar o matar. Todo dependía de esa noche.

Si algo había aprendido del Lord Oscuro era el ojo por ojo diente por diente y él iba a ponerlo en practica esta noche. Eso sí. Esta vez tenía que ser más calculador. Solo esperaba que el mortífago no cometiera ningún fallo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Dónde crees que vas? – Le escupió Cho Chang cuando Harry llegaba al campo de quidditch haciendo que él y los lobos se detuviesen.

Al partido. – Le respondió como si fuera obvio.

No te queremos allí. – Había odio en la voz del buscador de Hufflepuff. Por lo que parecía y por las miradas que le echaban los alumnos que pasaban la mayoría concordaba con los dos buscadores.

¿Y se puede saber porque no? – Harry ya había tenido bastante. Que se apartasen de él en los pasillos y en la clase como si tuviera la peste vale pero que intentasen que se perdiese el partido no se lo habían creído ni ellos. Por Merlín, era quidditch.

Porque nadie te quiere allí y aún menos después de lo que le hiciste a Ginny. – Le soltó Hanna Abbot a lo que Brian palideció.

¿Ginny? – Harry no entendía de lo que hablaban. – La última vez que vi estaba bien. Nos atacaban y ella desapareció con un _translador_. – Se volvió hacia Brian pidiendo una explicación.

Lo último que se supo de ella – Le respondió Brian ya que no podía ocultar la verdad por más tiempo. – es que estaba en el hospital.

Pero…- Harry había palidecido.

Por lo que me enteré fue un disparó por la espalda. – Continuó Brian. Mejor que lo asimilase todo de golpe.

Pero… - No podía decir nada más. – Pero…

Harry. – Intercedió Franga al ver al chico completamente paralizado. – Está viva. – Todos centraron la mirada en ella.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Más que una pregunta era una suplica de confirmación.

Paula me lo dijo. – Le puso una franca sonrisa.- ¿No pensarías que por no estar conmigo no iba a informarme de lo que te pasaba?

¿Está bien? – El temor era patente en la pregunta.

Entró en coma pero despertó de él a los pocos días. – Le tranquilizó. – Pasó varios días más en San Mungo y después la mandaron a casa. – Viendo la pregunta en los ojos de Harry le tranquilizó. – Está en su casa actualmente. Su madre quería comprobar que no le pasaba nada más. Después el colegio se cerró y ya no pudo entrar.

¿Cómo sabes tanto? – Le preguntó Brian.

Los Mortífagos suelen ser unos inútiles pero de vez en cuando llevan información interesante. Sobretodo si el padre de la susodicha da la noticia a todo el Ministerio de Magia.

¿Entonces está bien? – Quiso confirmar el moreno.

Una fea cicatriz pero nada más. No te preocupes. – Harry asintió aún no muy convencido. Le tendría que preguntar a los gemelos dado que Ron le maldeciría con solo verlo.

Será mejor que vayamos al partido. – Intercedió Brian. Después de la charla que habían tenido Harry y Remus en el despacho de este último ayer como parte de la terapia diaria parecía que Harry había mejorado bastante pero esos idiotas podrían haberlo destruido todo. En ese momento podría haber besado a Franga. Una reversión de la mejoría de Harry y el Lord mataría a su hijo sin contemplaciones.

¿Qué no habéis entendido de no os queremos ahí? – Escupió Chang. - O más bien, ¿no habéis entendido que no queremos a Mortífagos en el colegio?

Mira niñata… - A Franga ya le había tocado la moral.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Una pesada mano se poso sobre el hombro de Harry sacando a este de sus cavilaciones.

Nada, Señor Hagrid. – Le contestó Silver con una sonrisa. Había tenido clase con él y no le había tratado como un asesino. Le caía bien. – Estas personas nos indicaban que no éramos bien recibidos en el partido.

¿Es eso verdad? – Chang le puso una sonrisa al profesor. La que generalmente le sacaba de problemas con casi todos los profesores. (Snape le había quitado cincuenta puntos el día que intentó utilizarla con él)

Vera, profesor. – Aumentó la sonrisa. – Solo queríamos informarles que las gradas están completas y que no encontrarían sitio para sentarse.

Eso no es problema. – Le devolvió Hagrid con otra sonrisa. – Dado que son los alumnos de Ravenclaw los que juegan podemos sentarnos en vuestra grada. – Empezó a dirigir a los alumnos hacia allí. – Por cierto, señorita Chang, diez puntos menos por mentir a un profesor y otros veinte a Hufflepuff y a Ravenclaw por asaltar a otros alumnos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaish escuchó como la puerta de la celda volvía a abrirse. Se había dado cuenta que cada vez que se habría todas las reclusas que estaban en ella temblaban. Algunas veces eran los guardias que las custodiaban y otras veces a estos les acompañaban hombres que por la vestimenta que llevaban parecían adinerados. Poco después los guardias volvían a entrar y se llevaban a una de las reclusas. En ese momento uno de esos "ricos" estaba allí en la celda. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y no pudo evitar devolver la mirada con la altivez que le daba ser superior a ese tipo. El hombre retiro la mirada y salio por la puerta. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando dos de los guardias volvieron a entrar.

Muévete, escoria. – Le escupió uno de los guardias. Los sonidos de las reclusas se habían silenciado como si un estruendo se hubiese escuchado.

Por lo que se ve la educación ha muerto. – Le devolvió Kaish mientras se levantaba. No había terminado de ponerse en pie cuando dos de los guardias le sujetaron los brazos impidiendo que se moviera. La arrastraron literalmente de la celda ante las miradas de "¿aprehensión?" de las otras reclusas. No supo que es lo que estaba pasando hasta que salieron de la celda. El guardia que le había hablado se acercaba hasta el "rico" que se había paseado por la celda.

Es una salvaje. – Le aseguró el guardia al "rico" mientras recibía una bolsa que tintineaba.

Así podré domarla. – La mirada de lujuria que le echó mientras azotaba una fusta hizo que la sangre de Kaish hirviera. La estaban vendiendo. A ella. La mujer de Lord Voldemort. La estaban vendiendo como a una esclava. Peor. Lo que ese hombre quería conseguir por la fuerza solo tenía acceso su marido. Se acabó la buena chica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Silver saltaba emocionado. Ni siquiera el choque que había tenido con el profesor de pociones ni la posterior mirada de este cuando se disculpó iba a arruinarle ese momento. Su primer partido de quidditch. Aunque si no llega a ser por uno de los examinadores le hubiese castigado hasta el día del juicio final y ya llevaba tres días de castigo seguidos con él.

Miraba embelesado a los jugadores y como estos se acababan de alzar en las escobas. Esperando el momento en que la señora Hooch diese el pitido de inicio. Harry le estaba explicando rápidamente quien jugaba en cada equipo y sus posiciones.

¿Entonces ese es el buscador? – Preguntaba emocionado. - ¿Y esos los cazadores?

Sí. – A Harry se le estaba contagiando la sonrisa que tenía el muchacho.

¿Y las pelotas? – No podía dejar de dar saltitos. -¿Cuándo las sueltan? ¿Falta mucho? ¿Crees que tarden mucho en cazar la snitch?

Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO. – La voz de Lee Jordan resonaba por todo el estadio. –

LOS CAZADORES DE RAVENCLAW TOMAN POSESION DEL QUAFFLE.

AVANZAN RAPIDAMENTE HASTA LOS AROS. ES INCREIBLE COMO SE COMPENETRAN ESOS TRES. ESQUIVAN A UNO, DOS, NO, TRES, HAN ESQUIVADO A LOS TRES CAZADORES DE HUFFLEPUFF.

DAVIES EVITA UNA BLUDGER LANZADA DESDE EL BATEADOR DE HUFFLEPUFF Y SÍ. ESTÁN SOLOS ANTE EL GUARDIAN. Y MARCAN.

ROGER DAVIES MARCA PARA RAVENCLAW. LA VERDAD ES QUE HAY QUE DECIR QUE HUFFLEPUFF NO TIENE MUCHAS OPORTUNIDADES DESDE LA "MISTERIOSA" MUERTE DE SU ANTERIOR BUSCADOR.

¿JORDAN? – Gritó la profesora McGonagall. En ese momento todas las miradas, todas de odio, se habían dirigido hacia Harry.

¿Harry? – El psicómago estaba temblando por la ligera explosión mágica que había ocurrido detrás de las gradas de Ravenclaw. Hubiese sido más fuerte si Franga no hubiese "devorado" literalmente los labios de su "novio".

No pierdas la calma, Lobezno, – Le susurró Silver cuando Harry dejo de temblar. – o terminaras inconsciente. ¿Y no les querrás dar el gusto a esos idiotas, verdad? – El moreno solamente negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en el partido donde los bateadores de Hufflepuff intentaban tirar a Chang de la escoba.

¿Has visto a Shaka? – Le susurró Andy a Franga. Esta negó con la cabeza. – Seguirá con Lupin.

Lupin ha llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar la perlita de ese estúpido comentarista – Andy no pudo evitar el gruñido - y por su mirada creo que va a estar castigado durante mucho tiempo.

No tardara en llegar. Dale algún tiempo. Si en quince minutos no sabéis nada de él empezad a buscar por el castillo.

Y EL CAZADOR DE RAVENCLAW HACE UNA PARADA "IN ESTREMIS".

PARECE QUE EL BUSCADOR DE HUFFLEPUFF HA VISTO LA SNITCH.

SE LANZA EN PICADO HACIA LOS POSTES DE RAVENCLAW.

CHANG LE SIGUE. ESTA A PUNTO DE ALCANZARLE.

SE ACERCAN PELIGROSAMENTE A LOS POSTES Y EN EL ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO DRIBLA A LA DERECHA.

CHANG HA ESQUIVADO EL POSTE POR MILIMETROS.

NO HA TENIDO TANTA SUERTE EL GUARDIAN DE HUFFLEPUFF QUE MIRANDO LA JUGADA HA ENCAJADO UN NUEVO TIRO.

¿Has visto la snitch? – Harry le cabeceó a Silver mientras señalaba disimuladamente a las gradas de Slytherin.

Y DAVIS VUELVE A TENER LA QUAFFLE. EL BATEADOR DE HUFFLEPUFF INTENTA DERRIBARLE PERO EL TIRO SALE DESVIADO Y VA DIRECTO A LA TRIBUNA DE RAVENCLAW. – La bludger había ido directa hacia la cabeza de Franga. Esquivándola por muy poco. – NO SE PUEDE CULPAR A NADIE. ESTAS BLUDGERS SUELEN SER IMPREDECIBLES. – Unas ligeras risas fueron oídas por todo el estadio. Hasta los buscadores de ambos equipos los señalaban y se reían. – Y CONTINÚA EL PARTIDO. HUFFLEPUFF EN POSESION DE LA QUAFFLE MIENTRAS LOS BUSCADORES DE AMBOS EQUIPOS SIGUEN BUSCANDO INFRUCTUOSAMENTE LA SNITCH.

¿Qué tal, Potter? – Toda la tribuna de Ravenclaw se volvió hacia el rubio de Slytherin que en ese momento tenía la varita en la mano.

Malfoy. – Hagrid se había puesto en pie. - ¿Qué piensa que está haciendo?

Asegurarme que no hay más accidentes, profesor. – Si no fuese porque el rubio no había apartado la mirada de los bateadores de ambos equipos mientras lo decía y que Harry le había hecho un sitio entre los lobos le hubiese quitado quince puntos por ir a buscar gresca. – No creo que a Dumbledore le importe si alguno de los compañeros de Potter sale herido. Y mucho menos culpar a ...

…Y LA QUAFFLE SALE DESVIADA HACIA… ¿MALFOY? – Y es que la pelota le había pegado en la cabeza al rubio. Se había centrado en los bateadores y había olvidado al resto de los jugadores.

Como no acabe pronto este partido alguien va a acabar muerto y no por las bluddgers. – Las chispas que salían de la varita de Malfoy aterrorizaron a más de un Ravenclaw.

PERO BUENO. UN FALLO LO TIENE CUALQUIERA.

CONTINUAMOS CON EL PARTIDO.

RAVENCLAW SE HACE CON LA PELOTA…

Respira hondo, Malfoy. – La voz de Harry había sacado a todos de su estupefacción. – No sirve de nada atacar como un energúmeno. Eres un Slytherin. Actúa como tal.

Nunca lo creería. Harry Potter, el perfecto Gryffindor, diciéndome que actúe como un Slytherin.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? – El moreno se encogió de hombros.- Las cosas cambian. – Para Draco fue solo un parpadeo pero hubiese jurado que el moreno había movido la mano a una velocidad asombrosa pero cuando terminó de parpadear la tenía metida en el bolsillo.

¿Le habéis encontrado? – La pregunta de Franga hizo que ambos muchachos se volviesen hacia la chica. La negativa de Andy hizo que Harry le preguntase con la mirada a Silver que solo articuló un: Shaka.

Dividámonos. – Era la primera vez que veían a Harry dar una orden. – Silver y yo volveremos a la sala común. Franga, Andy y Misakats revisad el castillo. Los demás que revisen las tierras. Shaka no es tan estúpido como para salir del colegio. Reportaros cada hora y ante todo no os separéis. No quiero más desaparecidos.

¿No le habéis oído? – Preguntó Franga al ver que nadie se movía. Todos ellos se pusieron en movimiento ante la incredulidad de las otras casas y el asombro de los demás profesores que no tardaron en lanzarse a por Hagrid para saber que sucedía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – Draco había intentado seguir a Franga sin hacer ningún ruido pero aún con el hechizo silenciador que había aplicado a sus pies para la muchacha se escuchaba como un elefante en una cristalería.

¿Por qué le habéis dejado solo? ¿No estáis aquí para protegerle? – Draco no lo entendía. Si fuesen Aurores en vez de esos chicos se pegarían a su protegido como un chicle a la suela de un zapato.

Harry puede cuidarse solo. Ha sido educado para ello.

¿Pero tan importante es ese Shaka para arriesgaros a que le pase algo?

Shaka es nuestro líder. Harry nos ha dado órdenes de buscarle y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Es lo que no entiendo. Desde que os he visto con él no le habéis dejado decidir nada y de repente os ponéis a seguir sus órdenes como si fuese vuestro líder. – Franga le dio una sonrisa de comprensión.

No es tan difícil. ¿Draco, verdad? – El rubio asintió. – Nos hemos criado con Shaka. Es de nuestra familia. Haríamos lo que fuera por él. ¿Lo entiendes? – El slytherin negó.

Harry es actualmente del único que se fían. – Misakats llevaba agarrada del brazo a Hermione que era quien había hablado. – No está tan apegado a Shaka como ellos y por lo tanto el único que mantiene la cabeza fría. El único que dará ordenes que ellos acepten.

Diez puntos para la castaña. - Andy se había unido a ellos llevando junto a si a Remus.

Bonita reunión. – El sarcasmo era patente en la voz de Franga. - ¿Alguien más que quiera unirse a la fiesta?

Pensé que esto os vendría bien. – Remus le enseñó el mapa del Merodeador a Franga que le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

Así que es así como lo hacia.- La muchacha le dio una sonrisa. – Me preguntaba como era posible que Shaka le perdiese tantas veces. Es de nuestros mejores rastreadores.

Se lo he estado prestando a Harry. – Buscó al moreno en el mapa para mostrárselo pero tal como señalaba el punto que mostraba a Harry Andy se lo arrebató de las manos.

Lobezno está aquí. Shaka está junto a Silver. – Franga soltó un suspiro. – Pero el psicomago no está y a este no lo conozco. – Señaló un punto que ponía Carles Stealth a la vez que Remus gruñía.

Shatihstas. – No tuvo que decir nada más para que todos los presentes saliesen corriendo hacia la Sala Común de los Lobos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Actio copa" – _Aly intentaba que la copa que había al otro extremo de la mesa llegase hasta ella pero sin su madre que le corrigiese la pronunciación se le estaba haciendo bastante complicado. La dichosa copa no se había movido ni un milímetro.

La señorita Ryddle se equivoca, señorita. – Aly levantó una ceja interrogante a Sak, su elfo domestico personal, mientras volvía su mirada a la copa. En otras circunstancias no le hubiese hecho el menor caso. Su padre decía que aquellos seres estaban solo para obedecer sus órdenes, no para mantener conversaciones. Pero su hermano adoraba a su elfina. Además, quería poder realizar ese hechizo cuando Harry y su madre volviesen. Quería demostrarle a su hermano que ya era una niña mayor.

¿Y cómo es, Sak? – El tono era frío. Su padre no le permitiría que fuese de otra forma. Era una Slytherin y se debía comportar como tal pero cualquiera que la conociese habría atisbado la ligera suplica en su voz.

Es "_Accio",_ señorita Ryddle, señorita. – El elfo intentó detener un escalofrío recordándose que la señorita no era el Señor Amo y que no le iba a castigar por, ya no solo hablar, sino por corregirla.

"_Accio copa" _– La copa tembló ligeramente y aunque no era propio de una Slytherin no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente y darle las gracias a Sak. Aunque nunca reconocería que había aceptado la ayuda de un elfo domestico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Svenko dio un resoplido. Iba a matar a Snape y transformar a Black si seguían sin contestarle. Ni una palabra había salido de sus bocas desde aquel día. Ni un sonido. Todo lo que hacían era solicitado por señas. Una sola seña de uno de ellos era entendible para el otro para decirle que iba a comer, a dormir o cualquier otra cosa.

Sus hombres miraban desde la puerta de la habitación como sus colmillos empezaban a sobresalir.

Habían acabado con su paciencia.

Solo el movimiento de sus hijos en los niveles inferiores pudo detenerle. Alguien era tan estúpido como para intentar atacar el castillo y morada del clan Nuck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	76. Luna nueva I

**Capítulo 73. Luna nueva.(I)**

Todo había sucedido en un parpadeo. Ni bien habían entrado a la sala común, Shaka había inmovilizado a Silver. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de poder sacar sus armas. Brian se había puesto delante de Harry y este por inercia había sacado su varita para aturdir a Shaka cuando otra voz en el cuarto se oyó.

Inténtalo y tu protegido está muerto. – Harry se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con dos ojos que le miraban llenos de odio y asco. Pero había algo más en ellos. Algo que no podía discernir. – Suelta la varita chico. – Harry miró su varita antes de tirarla al suelo no así Brian que no se había apartado de él.

Si quieres llevártelo vas a tener que pasar por encima de mí. – Brian jamás, en toda su vida, pensó que tendría que decir una frase que a él le parecía más de película que otra cosa. Lo que no se esperaba fue la fría risa de Stealth.

¿Llevármelo? – Escupió. – Nadie puede llevarse a ese mocoso sin el permiso de Voldemort. – Brian, después de un estremecimiento al escuchar el nombre prohibido, se relajó un poco. No podrían llevárselo sin activar todas las medidas de alarma. Hasta la siguiente frase de aquel que les cerraba el paso. – Pero eso no quiere decir que el chico no pueda venir por su propia voluntad.

No voy a ir ningún sitio. – Declaró el moreno.

¿Estas seguro? - Stealth solo señaló detrás de Harry donde Shaka, cuchillo en mano, hacia que unas gotas de sangre se deslizasen del cuello de Silver.

Shaka suéltale. – Ordenó Harry. Este solo miró con sus ojos vacíos a Harry y aumento la presión del cuchillo. – Imperius. – Masculló.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se había dejado atar y amordazar sin ninguna queja. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no enfrentarse con tres hombres armados sabiendo que dentro de la prisión había otros cincuenta.

La habían metido en un jeep y no había dejado de dar bandazos de un lado a otro mientras recorrían la arena que rodeaba todo aquello que estaba a la vista. No se detuvieron hasta pasadas tres horas. Había sido metida en lo que parecía un castillo en medio de la nada. Si se miraba desde lo lejos se confundía con la arena del desierto por lo que parecía que ni siquiera estaba allí.

Bañadla y vestidla. – Fue la orden de su comprador a veinte mujeres que estaban allí que retrocedieron asustadas nada más verle. En los ojos de todas ellas no había más que miedo.

Si, amo. – Fue el murmullo de una mujer que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho y cojeaba ligeramente. Una mirada de asco fue lo único que recibió antes de que el hombre saliera.

Cinco mujeres se acercaron a ellas. Por lo que Kaish vio a alguna le faltaba algún dedo de la mano y/o marcas de latigazos cubrían sus cuerpos. A algunas le faltaba un ojo o los dos y varias de ellas cojeaban de forma notoria.

Vio como varios hombres entraban a por algunas de ellas y a partir de ahí solo se oían gritos desde lo que a Kaish le parecían las habitaciones adyacentes.

Había sido lavada concienzudamente por aquellas mujeres para ser seguidamente cubierta con unas gasas que dejaban ver y ser accesible cualquier parte de su cuerpo que el dueño de todas ellas quisiera profanar.

- Se dócil y no le contradigas. – La mujer con el parche en el ojo le susurró mientras le peinaba el cabello. – Por cada vez que lo hagas te dará diez latigazos. Si le desobedeces te cortará un dedo. Si te quedas embarazada matara al bebe si es niña y luego te romperá las piernas. Si es niño se lo llevará y no volverás a verle. Si intentas escapar te sacara un ojo y dejara que todos sus hombres usen tu cuerpo las veces que quieran. Créeme, no desearas estar en manos de esos hombres. Para ellos no somos más que animales a los que pueden torturar y vejar. - Cuando la mujer terminó de peinarla fue conducida por dos hombres a una habitación decorada majestuosamente. Solo le dio tiempo a coger el pañuelo que llevaba. Por el camino había podido ver a hombres que llevaban barras de hierro candente, fustas y/o algún/os "amigo/s" a donde habían dejado a alguna mujer que atada con cadenas no dejaba de suplicar o de gritar por lo que les estaban haciendo.

Kaish miró con odio al hombre que avivaba el fuego de la habitación. Antes solo iba a matarle. Ahora…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era la misión más importante de todas. Aquella que no podía permitir que nadie fallase. Una que solo el podía cumplir y sabedor que nada le sorprendería ya que había sido él mismo quien había puesto los objetos en sus respectivos lugares.

Solo un elfo remaba cuidadosamente por encima de todas aquellas almas que habían sido malditas con mil eternidades de sufrimiento.

El lord miraba a los Inferis con una media sonrisa mientras sostenía en sus manos aquellos pequeños pedazos de su alma. Sus Horcrux. Había decidido volver a componer todos los pedazos en una sola. Cuanto más fuerte fuese su alma mejor. No quería correr más riesgos de los necesarios durante el próximo ritual. Y ese era el pedazo que más tiempo requería para conseguirlo y detener el proceso requería volver a empezar desde un principio.

A nadie se le hubiese ocurrido buscar en aquella cueva de su niñez uno de los trozos de su alma. Incluso dudaba que nadie supiese que la había dividido para darse más tiempo de vida. Siete vidas sería lo que hubiese conseguido con aquellos pedazos. Seis ahora que su hijo había destruido uno de ellos. Seis que ahora le parecían un segundo.

Sonrió mientras los miraba. Acababan de llegar a su destino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los oscuros pasadizos de Hogwarts nunca le habían parecido tan fríos. Había intentado quitarle el cuchillo a Shaka cuando su "secuestrador" había golpeado con una lámpara a Brian. El gélido metal clavándose en el hombro del menor había conseguido disuadir a Harry de cualquier otro intento de arrebatarle el arma a Shaka. Stealth solo se había reído.

Eso ha sido solo un aviso. Inténtalo otra vez y lo próximo será su cuello.

Vagaban de un lado a otro, Stealth iba a su lado, sin perderle de vista ya que Harry no dejaba de sujetarse la muñequera mientras no dejaba de sisear. El hombre podría decir que estaba rezando o, más bien, suplicando al material por lo que estaba seguro que no le había prestado ni el más mínimo interés al camino que estaban recorriendo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Se encontraría con una bonita sorpresa cuando dejase de "hablar" con el cuero.

A su parecer esa muñequera era una obra de arte. Solo al Lord se le podía ocurrir un método tan simple y tan efectivo de control. Era un gran estratega. Aunque ya lo había demostrado con el último trato realizado con Dumbledore.

El trato.

Ese era uno de los motivos por el que ni siquiera le había respirado encima. Mientras nadie le atacase el Lord no podría entrar a Hogwarts ni podría sacarle de ahí. Lo que era una gran ventaja dentro de su plan.

Shaka y Silver iban detrás de ellos, el cuchillo aún en el cuello del lobezno. Silver hablaba sin parar, en susurros, intentando que su líder volviese a la realidad mientras que con la mano intentaba parar la sangre que impregnaba ya no su túnica sino el suelo.

Stealth se detuvo de repente. Era como si supiera exactamente en que punto del castillo se encontraban.

Ábrela – Le dijo a Harry una voz que se le hizo conocida.

Pero… No es posible. – Balbuceó el moreno pálido de la impresión.

Ábrela, Potter -En ese momento supo en que lugar del castillo se encontraban.

- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus miró a Sirius que le asintió. Este era el momento que habían estado esperando. Su oportunidad de escapar.

No hacia falta que ninguno de los dos dijese nada. Conocían a la perfección lo que el otro pensaba.

Habían tenido que hacer lo que ninguno de los dos pensó jamás que harían al otro. Abrir su mente para que el otro les conociera mejor que él mismo.

Las primeras horas habían sido un suplicio para ambos. Llenas de odio, gruñidos y sorpresas. Habían estado a punto de rendirse tanto una parte como la otra si no fuese porque algo los había unido de una forma que ninguno de los dos hubiesen podido soñar.

Harry.

Habían tenido que renunciar al odio que sentían el uno por el otro por el chico que ambos apreciaban y querían y por el que harían cualquier cosa.

Sintieron una explosión en la parte baja del castillo. Seguidamente otra más fuerte que hizo temblar todos los cimientos.

Pero ambos hombres solo tenían una cosa en mente. Si habían logrado entrar las barreras tenían que estar inactivas.

Era ahora o nunca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Franga soltó un gruñido al entrar a la Sala Común y encontrarse a Brian tirado en el suelo. La chica se transformó en su forma lupina para poder conseguir el mayor número de pistas. Un gruñido aterrador salió de su garganta al notar el olor a sangre. Remus fue el siguiente en entrar soltando una maldición. Si Harry no estaba al lado de ese hombre era porque le habían secuestrado. ¿Pero dónde? Si le hubiesen sacado del colegio el trato se hubiese roto y todo el mundo mágico estaría enterado. No era tan fácil romper un contrato del calibre que habían realizado "El- Que –No- Debe – Ser - Nombrado" y Dumbledore. Los siguientes fueron Hermione y Draco que no tardaron en ir a reanimar al psicomago.

Andy no había perdido el tiempo. En cuanto había oído el gruñido de Franga tardó un milisegundo en ponerse a buscar por el mapa. El cual, a su parecer, era una maravilla. No había dejado de mirarlo, observarlo y analizarlo desde que le había parecido ver un punto con el nombre real de Silver (motivo por el que no dejaba que Lupin se acercase a él) y porque le había parecido tenerlos y en un segundo habían desaparecido.

¿Dónde están? – Franga se había dirigido con un gruñido al psicomago que aún no había terminado de despertarse completamente.

¿Quiénes? – Brian se frotaba la nuca. El golpe contra el suelo no había sido muy agradable.

Shaka, Silver y Harry. – El último nombre fue lo que terminó de despertar a Brian.

¡HARRY! Tenemos que encontrarle. – Había entrado en modo histérico ante la mirada de dos pálidos estudiantes de Hogwarts. – Si no lo encuentro va a matar a mi hijo. Tenéis que ayudarme. Hay que encontrarlos.

¿Sabes de que habla? – La pregunta de Draco solo se encontró con la negación de Hermione.

¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – Dumbledore al ver al grupo de lupinos y dos estudiantes dirigirse corriendo hacia el castillo había decidido seguirlos para saber que estaba sucediendo en SU colegio y comprobar si se podía deshacer de ellos en ese momento. Lo único que consiguió fue silencio de parte de casi todos ellos. Lo único que se escuchó fue un susurro de Malfoy a Hermione con un "No le mires a los ojos"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry nunca hubiese pensado que volvería a aquel lugar en su vida. Ante él las majestuosas puertas adornadas con serpientes.

Ábrela. – La varita dirigida hacia Shaka y el cuchillo que portaba Shaka le dieron a entender que no tenía ninguna opción. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba temblando. Al menos el basilisco había dejado de intentar escapar.

El rechinar de las puertas abriéndose le devolvió una imagen que no quería volver a ver en su vida. Un cuerpo en estado de descomposición hacia que el lugar tuviese un olor putrefacto y las manchas de sangre en el suelo hacían que quisiera vomitar. Por la gran estatua que presidía la estancia se podían ver salir arañas, ratones y a lo que a Harry le pareció un gran ciempiés. Sintió un escalofrío a la vez que un sudor frío surcaba su frente.

Siéntate. –La ayudante de Stealth miró a Harry con una sonrisa vacía conjurando unas cuerdas y pasando unas a Shaka para que atara a Silver.- Átate.- Cuando Harry lo hubo hecho, su ahora ex profesora, le dijo a Shaka que comprobara las ataduras mientras esta apuntaba con su varita a Silver.

Todavía quedan unas horas – Harry no sabía a que se refería Stealth. – Solo cuando el hombre empezó a dibujar en el suelo supo de que se trataba. –El jefe de los shatihstas sonrió mientras limpiaba la daga que antes había poseído Shaka.

Cuando el mayor de los licántropos se quitó de delante de él pudo observar al menor. Parecía que Silver no iba a aguantar mucho más sin perder la consciencia. Había perdido mucha sangre en el recorrido. Se rompió una de las mangas con los dientes. Tenía que intentar parar la sangre. Se movió lentamente hacia él. Shaka dio un ligero gruñido que hizo que los otros dos le mirasen. Sabía que no iban a atacarle. Le necesitaban vivo para lo que iban a hacer. Al igual que sabían que si Silver moría él haría lo imposible por escapar.

Vamos, Silver. – Hizo un ovillo con el cacho de tela que tenía y lo puso sobre la herida mientras que utilizaba la otra manga para mantenerla en su lugar. Cuanta menos sangre perdiese mejor. Ahora solo le quedaba rezar para que alguien lograse saber que estaban ahí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado horas hasta que Dumbledore les había liberado del despacho. Cuando ninguno de los que estaban en la sala común de los lobos le había dicho nada el director había utilizado su autoridad para llevársela a ella y Malfoy y les había estado interrogando hasta ese momento. Por amor de Merlín, eran casi las once y media de la noche. Ni siquiera el ruido de sus tripas había ablandado al director. Malfoy estaba como ella. Por más que lo intentase no podía evitar que le molestara el trasero después de estar más de doce horas sentada. Los dos se dirigían hacia las cocinas para comer algo. Se habían cruzado con alguno de los lobos que les negaban con la cabeza cada vez que les veían. Todavía no les habían encontrado.

Hermione cosquilleó la pera y entraron. No tardaron en acercárseles dos elfos con una jarra de café y unos bocadillos. Los dos alumnos miraron a los elfos extrañados.

No tardaron en descubrir por que los elfos sabían exactamente lo que querían. Franga y Andy se sentaban en la mesa y parecía que Misakats y Kary Anabell volvían a buscar a los desaparecidos. Parecía que ambos estaban muy ocupados. Andy no levantaba la vista de un pergamino mientras Franga daba de comer a una serpiente. Ninguno de ellos iba a preguntar como había llegado la pitón ahí.

¡Hey, chicos! – Les llamó Franga cuando se percató de su presencia. - ¿Qué tal con el viejo? – Ambos estudiantes de Hogwarts resoplaron contestando a la pregunta de la chica. Andy no dejaba de observar el mapa del merodeador esperando ver cualquier punto que identificara donde podían estar.

¿Y McAllister? – Preguntó Hermione. La última vez que le había visto le estaba dando un ataque de nervios.

Jean lo llevo a la enfermería. – Franga les paso un par de bocadillos y algo de café. – Tal como estaba solo puede molestar y se ocupara de que no haga ninguna tontería.

¿Tenéis algo nuevo? – Preguntó Draco. Aunque ya se conocía la respuesta esperaba que al menos tuvieran alguna señal de donde podrían estar. Franga solo negó con la cabeza.

¡Esto es inútil! – Gruñó el licántropo. A la vez que estallaba su vaso contra una de las paredes. Hubiese partido el mapa en mil pedazos de no ser porque lo necesitaban. - ¿Cómo han podido desaparecer? – Aún tenía una ligera mancha marrón en la punta de la nariz que le hacia muy presente que Silver estaba herido.

Se está volviendo loco con esto. – Les aclaró Franga. –Hemos registrado hasta la saciedad el lugar en el que desaparecieron. – Acarició la cabeza de la serpiente. – También hemos registrado la zona y no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de portkeys. Es como si hubieran desaparecido en el aire.

No se puede desaparecer en Hogwarts. – Hermione y Draco parecían que se habían puesto de acuerdo para soltar la frase.

Por eso se está volviendo loco. – Señaló a Andy que había vuelto al mapa.- Su rastro se pierde en el segundo piso. – Hermione se puso pálida.

¿Dónde? – Malfoy miró a Hermione. Parecía que la chica sabía donde podían estar.

Ya te lo he dicho. El segundo piso. En el cuarto de baño de las… - Pero la licántropo no pudo terminar.

…chicas. – Terminó la castaña por ella.

¿Hermione?- Draco la tuvo que sostener. Parecía que las piernas le habían dejado de funcionar.

La cámara. – Su voz no fue más que un susurro. Dos licántropos y un mago la miraron sin entender. – La cámara de los secretos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ese hombre, su "amo" la miraba con lujuria mientras le servía una copa de vino. Vio como le echaba algo más a la copa mientras se la llevaba. Debía de ser una droga muggle para tenerla sometida a su voluntad. Kaish miro hacia la cama donde ese hombre tenía artículos para causar dolor a la persona que estuviese con él. Era un sadomasoquista.

El "amo" le pasó la mano por la mejilla mientras le daba la copa. Kaish hizo como que bebía mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda. Fue cuando llegó donde la espalda pierde su nombre que Kaish se dio la vuelta y le retorció la mano.

¿Quieres saber lo que es el dolor? – Le preguntó con crueldad tejida en cada una de sus palabras. – Ahora lo vas a comprobar. – Lo único que se oyó fue un "crack" de un brazo partido en dos y seguidamente un grito de dolor.

El movimiento en las habitaciones adyacentes no tardó en aparecer. Los hombres que antes disfrutaban en ellas no tardaron en entrar para encontrarse solamente con el vacío.

Kaish había activado el portkey de su anillo apareciendo junto al Lord que no estaba en ese momento de muy buen humor.

¿Kaish? – Preguntó sorprendido el Lord. No es que no le gustase como iba vestida su esposa. Aunque esa vestimenta la hubiese preferido dentro de sus habitaciones y no en la mansión de los Malfoy y menos con un sarnoso muggle.

Necesito una varita. – La mirada de odio que tenía la mujer le dio a entender al Lord que hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado quería venganza y que ese hombre era el responsable de todo.

No tardaron en estar en la fortaleza. Kaish se había dado dos baños para quitarse el olor que había conseguido en aquel lugar. No podía dejar de sentirse sucia. Lo iba a pagar. Si ese hombre quería dolor era lo que iba a conseguir.

Entró junto a Soraya en la celda donde dos Mortífagos disfrutaban sacándole la piel de la espalda con sus fustas. Kaish ni pestañeó cuando el hombre la suplicó piedad. Había tenido una maravillosa idea mientras se quitaba la mugre. La pequeña vampiresa sonrió dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos cuando olió la sangre fresca. La mujer del Lord le había ofrecido un juguete solo para que se alimentase. Podía hacer con él lo que quisiera cuando la mujer acabase lo que tenía pensado con él.

Soraya. – Kaish puso una sonrisa picara- No le dejes morir. – La vampiresa lamió una de las heridas del prisionero. Así era como mantenían viva su comida. Su saliva les daba una especie de inmortalidad. Mientras un ser sirviese de comida de un vampiro al menos una vez al mes sus órganos seguirían funcionando. Kaish sonrió aun más ampliamente. - ¿Te gusta jugar con las mujeres, verdad? – El hombre temblaba. – Vamos a ver si te gusta jugar conmigo. – Ni siquiera utilizó un hechizo. Tomó uno de los bastones que tenían los Mortífagos para torturar a los prisioneros y le partió una de las piernas. El hombre no pudo evitar un grito de dolor mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Como respuesta Kaish le rompió la otra pierna.- ¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a las mujeres? – Tomó una navaja y le corto el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. - ¿Te gusta violarlas, verdad? – Preguntó mientras conjuraba una vara de hierro candente. Una que no se enfriaría en años. – ¿Quemarlas y abrasarlas por dentro, verdad? – Preguntó mientras le ponía la vara en sus partes delanteras hasta que estas no fueron más que un trozo de carbonilla. – Los gritos estremecieron a todos los que se encontraban en las mazmorras. Kaish hizo un gesto de desprecio al ver que el hombre se había desmayado. – Despertadle. – Escupió. Los Mortífagos no tardaron en cumplir sus órdenes echando sal sobre las heridas. - ¿Te gusta quemarlas? – Susurró en su oído. – ¿Dejar que otros las violen, verdad? – Le presentó la vara. – Ahora sabrás lo que esas mujeres han sufrido. – Hizo una seña a los Mortífagos para que le pusiesen de rodillas y le atasen al suelo con cadenas.- Pues te presento a tu nuevo mejor amigo.- Con un golpe secó le introdujo la vara por la parte de atrás y la hechizó para que entrase y saliese cada pocos segundos. – Y lo mejor de todo es que solo se detendrá cuando uno o varios de mis hombres quieran aprovechar tu cuerpo. – Soraya sonrió al ver a la mujer marcharse dando orden a los Mortífagos de que los que quisieran podían utilizar su cuerpo de cualquier forma que quisieran.

Cada vez me gusta más esta mujer. – La vampiresa no pudo evitar una gran cara de felicidad mientras lamía una de las heridas del condenado haciendo que su cuerpo se curase. – Le sanaré cada día para que vuelva a sentir de nuevo todo el sufrimiento. – Puso cara de enojo cuando la vara volvió a quemar al prisionero de nuevo por dentro y este grito de dolor. – Pero esos gritos son muy molestos. - Volvió a sonreír mientras miraba una daga. – Cortémosle la lengua.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El lord miró en medallón en sus manos. RAB. Esa era la inscripción que tenía aquella falsificación. Si no hubiese sido por la repentina aparición de Kaish hubiese volado toda aquella zona. Quería conseguir el medallón. Era el último de los Horcrux que le quedaban por recuperar. La perdida de él no le ocasionaba un gran problema pero ya era cuestión de orgullo. Un mísero Black se había atrevido a burlarse de él. Y nadie se burlaba de Lord Voldemort.

La llegada de un vampiro le dio a entender que sus "invitados" estaban siendo atacados. Sabía que Svenko y su clan podían hacerse cargo de los intrusos. De los que no se fiaba era de los otros dos. Cuando apareció en la habitación en la que debían estar no se sorprendió de no encontrarlos allí. Solo esperaba que no hubiesen sido tan idiotas de meterse en medio de la batalla. Aunque conociendo a Black…No pudo seguir pensando en ello. El sharlak que llevaba siempre con él se había hecho presente y lo peor de todo es que seis habían aparecido de él siendo atrapados por los Inferis mientras intentaban llegar a su protegido.

Hogwarts. – Escupió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los licántropos, Hermione y Draco bajaban por el túnel que llevaba a la cámara de los secretos. A una orden de Franga, Alikhar había abierto la entrada, ante la mirada sorprendida de los Gryffindor.

Debería estar sellada. –Le había murmurado Hermione al rubio. - McGonagall y Dumbledore sellaron esta entrada.

Al llegar al final, el hedor de los cadáveres en descomposición hizo que los licántropos tuvieran que taparse la nariz y que los que los acompañaban tuvieran que reprimir una arcada. Iba a ser imposible seguir ningún rastro allí.

¿Por dónde? – Los licántropos miraron a Hermione, la cual, les dio una mirada de incomprensión.

Nunca he bajado aquí. – Les respondió sinceramente. – Harry y Ron fueron los que estuvieron aquí. Solo sé donde está la entrada porque ellos me lo contaron.

Mierda. - Escupió la licántropo. – No tenemos tiempo de registrar todo esto.

Creo que podemos ayudaros. – Sonó la voz de Lupin que llevaba algo o más bien alguien cargado como un saco de patatas. – ¿Qué? -Ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione y la ceja alzada de Draco solo les dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. - No quería venir a ayudar. – Franga no perdió el tiempo. Despertó a su nuevo "guía" y antes de que se despertará totalmente le cogió del pijama y alzándole medio metro del suelo le preguntó.

¿La cámara? ¿Dónde? – Si Ronald Weasley había sentido miedo alguna vez en su vida ninguna era comparable a esa. Ya no solo por la chica que le había levantado del suelo como si fuera un vulgar trapo sino porque, además, sus compañeros además de mostrar la misma fiereza que ella le apuntaban con toda clase de armas.

Profesor Lupin. – Ron dio un ligero suspiro de alivio al ver a su profesor allí. Él no permitiría que ninguno de los que estaban le hiciesen daño ni permitiría que uno de sus alumnos estuviese en peligro. Sonrió para si mismo. Eso tenía que ser. – Acabe con esta tonta broma. Le diré a Dumbledore lo que han hecho. Todos seréis expul… - La paciencia del siempre calmo profesor se había acabado.

¿Por donde? – Un gutural gruñido arrebatándole de las manos la presa a Franga e izándola medio metro más. Draco y Hermione dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras veían como a su profesor se le erizaba el vello del cogote.

A la derecha. – Murmuró mientras era bajado y dado a los hermanos Potter.

Intenta escapar y te arranco las piernas. – Escupió May. Después miró hacia abajo y le masculló a su hermano con una sonrisa. – Mejor se las arrancas tú. – Ante la mirada de picardía miró hacia donde un segundo antes había dirigido la mirada su gemela solo para encontrar que Weasley se había hecho pis en los pantalones.

Puag. Que asco. – Escupió mientras le empujaba hacia delante. - Tú guías.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mami, mira. – La pequeña entraba corriendo, vistiendo un pijama rosa con pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban en él, en la sala donde la mujer revisaba unos papeles. Era seguida de un elfo, que era su compinche, ya que le había hecho prometerle que la llamaría el día que su madre llegase. Fuera la hora que fuera.

¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – Eran casi las tres de la mañana en la zona donde se encontraban. Aly hizo un pucherito.

Te he echado de menos. – Después puso una sonrisa. – Y quería enseñarte que ya puedo hacerlo.

¿El qué cariño? – Los papeles podían esperar.

El hechizo convocador. – La sonrisa de la niña se amplió mientras apuntaba hacia los papeles de la mujer.

Kaish miraba como su pequeña pronunciaba a la perfección el hechizo que le había enseñado días antes. Sonrío con orgullo. Su hija. El mejor regalo de bodas que nadie podía darle desde aquella fatídica noche donde supo a ciencia cierta que no podría darle herederos a su marido. Cuando los papeles estaban a mitad de camino, Aly, dejó que cayeran al suelo. Kaish miró a su pequeña esperando ver la decepción en su cara pero se equivocaba. Lo que vio en sus ojos era odio. Odio puro en unas pupilas que miraban, no a los papeles que había intentado convocar, sino a la serpiente que en ese momento hacia una seña que las dos habían aprendido a reconocer. Tardó solo un segundo en aparecerse en el quinto nivel de la fortaleza, con Aly en brazos, a la vez que una alarma sonaba en toda la fortaleza.

Bella. Reúne a todos los mortifagos. Vamos a Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltaban pocos minutos para las doce de la noche. Stealth dirigió una mirada sardónica a un tranquilo Harry, que no dejaba de ver correr a las arañas, mientras McGonagall apuntaba su varita hacia Silver que hacia rato había caído en la inconsciencia. La mujer había empezado a curar la herida del menor, por orden de Stealth, ya que este sabía que si el lobezno moría su principal prisionero intentaría escapar dando la alerta de su "secuestro" antes de lo que quería. Dirigió la mirada hacia Shaka que apuntaba su varita hacia McGonagall.

¿No te parece divertido? – Le preguntó mientras terminaba de preparar la daga que utilizaría durante el ritual.

No vas a poder salirte con la tuya. – Le aseveró Harry. – No podrás pasar las defensas. – Stealth como respuesta solo dirigió su varita hacia él haciendo que los Sharlaks apareciesen rodeando a Harry.

Me costo entenderlo al principio, chico, pero si se habían extinguido era porque habían encontrado la forma de deshacerse de ellos. – Le explicó como si fuese una lección de Criaturas mágicas. – o más bien desaparecían una vez que ya no podían cumplir con su misión. El error de los que intentaban sobrepasarlos era – añadió ante los atentos ojos verdes –que los ladrones que querían lo que protegían los mataban creando cada vez más. Entonces se me ocurrió – le dio una sonrisa- porque no capturarlos o – dirigió la mirada hacia una inmóvil profesora - transformarlos en algo que no pudiera molestar. Con un movimiento McGonagall empezó a transformar a cada uno de los hurones en pompas de jabón. Stealth sonrió cuando todos quedaron convertidas en simples burbujas que rodeaban al menor. Con un simple movimiento de varita de la profesora todas ellas estallaron a la vez.

Mierda. – Masculló el moreno. Stealth, con la desaparición de la última, fue hasta Harry, cogió las cuerdas que le ataban y tiró de él hacia el centro del pentagrama donde estaba el altar.

Muévete y todos los que están aquí se matarán entre ellos. – Stealth empezó a soltar las cuerdas para atarlas de nuevo a los extremos del altar. Después le sacó un poco de sangre mientras que sacaba un vial que ya contenía la sustancia rojiza.

Tu padre me arrebato a mis hijos. – Le escupió.- Justo es que le devuelva el favor. Y qué mejor lugar que la sala de Slytherin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El director de Hogwarts estaba enfadado. El junto a todos sus profesores estaban delante de una tranquila Jean que sonreía mientras, que desde el lado de la cama donde había incapacitado al psicomago, miraba hacia la ventana que daba a los terrenos del castillo.

La legeremancia no había servido de nada con ella y, mirando a los tres profesores atontados en el suelo, no iba a ser fácil poder hacerle preguntas de una forma más "cortés".

¿Dónde están tus amigos? – Gruñó. Jean solo sonrió de forma angelical. Después se transformó ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes y salio directa hacia los terrenos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los alumnos de Hogwarts seguían atentos el partido de quidditch. Nadie había podido localizar todavía la snitch. Se estaba convirtiendo en el partido más largo que había tenido Hogwarts en toda su historia. Los prefectos y premios anuales miraban hacia todos lados intentando encontrar al director o a cualquier profesor, para saber si el partido sería paralizado hasta el día siguiente o si continuaría, inconscientes de que a las puertas del castillo y ante la aterrorizada mirada de los aurores se habían aparecido todos los mortifagos existentes, varios clanes de vampiros y hombres lobo y demás criaturas que eran tachadas como oscuras.

Encontradles. – Fue la única orden dada por el lord para que todos se pusiesen a registrar la escuela y los terrenos mientras detenía a la líder de un grupo de licántropos por el brazo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Paula solo le sonrió mientras miraba el águila que dejaba el brazo del Lord para inspeccionar los terrenos.

El príncipe es de mi clan. – Fue su respuesta mientras daba la orden de que se transformasen en sus formas de lobo y ella y el lord empezaban a correr hacia el colegio.

Los aurores miraron al cielo buscando la luna a la vez que a los licántropos. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que les habían enseñado. Los hombres lobos solo se transformaban en luna llena.

Además mis chicos están ahí. – El Lord soltó un bufido. Eso era algo que Paula haría.

Ten cuidado. Y ante todo, no le mates. Todavía le necesito. – Ambos sabían que se refería a Dumbledore. Al lord no le importaba mucho la vida del director pero sabía que de morir ahora el susodicho el trato se rompería y los aurores no tardarían en entrar como posesos.

¿Cuándo le trasladaras? – La pregunta de la boca de Paula solo incremento la ira del Lord.

Ese idiota ha creado un escudo para que no se puedan utilizar portkeys dentro de Hogwarts. – El asco era patente en sus palabras. – No puedo trasladarle sin que se escinda.

Creo que no le gustó que paseases por el colegio como por tu casa. – No les hizo falta abrir las puertas. La forma lupina de Jean salió a recibirles.

Tiene a Shaka y a Silver. – No le hizo falta decir nada más para que el vello de la licántropo se erizase.


End file.
